Prime Effect 5
by Apollo-XL5
Summary: This is the finale of the Prime Effect Series. 'In a time when the Galactic Community finds it's foundations fracturing as a Darkness casts it's shadow over the whole Galaxy, a young Woman may hold the key to ending this inevitable threat. But she does not realise or care what happens around her though, for all that matters to to this Woman is her need for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of the final instalment of the main series. Enjoy. **

**PRIME EFFECT 5****  
**

**CHAPTER ****I**

"_**Since the beginning of time, we have been here…**__" a stoic and commanding voice spoke as lightning struck down from the storm clouds that had blackened out the sky, hitting the wind-swept plains as smoke billowed out of the burning wrecks of the Aeonian tanks._

"…_**for our species was the first born in this universe, slowly earning our sentience and growing into the bio-mechanical beings we felt that we had to become.**__"_

_Then as wind-swept through the long grass, blowing the smoke to the south, footfalls could be heard as more Aeonian troops and tanks arrived on the scene. They stopped just inside of could be made out as the area of the original battle, none of the soldiers could believe what they could see with their optics as two Commanders walked out from within the large gathering. One was male with orange optics, and wearing orange and black armour. While the other was female with green optics, and she wore armour which was green and silver. The two looked out at the landscape that was littered with burning wrecks before the Femme looked down at the ground before getting down on one knee._

"_**Our thirst for knowledge and advancement quickly over took our common sense and we quickly found ourselves outgrowing our world, moving out amongst the stars.**__"_

_She then reached with her gloved hand and raked into the dried out soil, collecting some in her palm as she looked down at its contents._

"_**It was here that we discovered that we were not alone in the cosmos, as many other worlds held life upon them. But these were organic life forms and each new race was completely different from the next, it was a very exciting time for us Aeonians as we met more and more new species.**__"_

_The Bot looked down at his Female companion, his optics focusing on the soil that she was looking at in her hand. And both their optics widened when they noticed that there was another substance mixed in with the soil._

"_**These life forms were nowhere near our level of evolution, they were not the Neanderthals that we once were a few eons earlier, but nor did they understand what we truly were. For in their eyes, we Aeonians were gods and so began to worship us as such.**__"_

_In the grains of soil were black dust which made the Femme's face become pained and full of anguish, as did the male's for they then knew what had happened to their comrades just some hours earlier. So the Femme then opened her hand fully and let the soil and dust fall back to the ground, before she got back to her feet._

"_**And despite ourselves being more evolved and advanced, we lost ourselves to our pride and began to see ourselves as those below us did.**__**So once we had discovered all that the universe could enlighten us with at that time, making followers of all younger species we had met. We decided to find a way to make ourselves truly what all believed we were, but we never thought of what the consequences of that would be.**__"_

_Then the attention of the Commanders and their troops were caught by a deafening roar that made them all look to their right, and stare in disbelief at the jet-black giant who swiping the air in front of it with its hands, whilst stomping it's feet onto the ground as though trying to squash something underfoot. The Male Aeonian then raised his hand in the air, earning the attention of all those behind him, whilst the Femme drew her blade and stood ready._

"_**We had discovered a way to draw energy from another dimension, energy that would grant us the very god-hood that we believed we were entitled too. But we were so eager to become the very beings others saw us as, we did not think to what dimension we were opening a door to, or what we may be letting into our own.**__" _

_The entity now stood over one thousand feet tall and was still growing as it stood before the Aeonian reinforcements, as it's glowing purple eyes and mouth were visible to them as it roared, which sounded louder than a clap of thunder as it echoed along the air to them, earning worried looks from the troops. But both the Male and Female Commanders narrowed their optics at it, letting the pain and hate for this being fill their sparks._

"_**What came through was something we had never encountered before. A form of evil so strong, that it began effecting the sentient life not only in our home galaxy, but the entirety of the cosmos. It's very presence in our reality effected their hearts and minds, feeding on their anger and hate as they started to fight and butcher each other. We at first could only watch as we fell victim to the pain and anguish we felt for what we had done. But as the cycle of life that began with us and had expanded outwards into the universe slowly came to an end, we chose to fight….**__"_

"_**But it was futile, for the being had become too powerful for us and our advanced technology. So it slaughtered our armies and fed on their life force until only our few reinforcements remained.**__"_

_Then just as the troops gripped their weapons tightly, awaiting the Male Commander's order to engage the Darkness. Suddenly a blue energy wave shot up from the ground and hit the monster's chest, causing it to cry out in pain._

"…_**But there was suddenly hope in the form of two Brothers, who stood alone against the monster. And their names…were Primus and Unicron.**__"_

_Right there with the entity, both siblings stood with their entire bodies glowing as they let the energy flow over them. The monster then swung his fist down at Unicron who narrowed his purple eyes and rolled out of the way, just before it hit the ground. The gold and bronze armoured Aeonian then quickly recovered and thrust his glowing red Chaos Edge into the side of it's fist and held on for dear life as the creature then pulled it's arm back high into the air. Meanwhile Primus continued to unleash energy waves with his glowing blue sword, each one impacting on a different area of the entity which made it grimace and cry out in pain, as it's jet black skin reacted like a stone being dropped into a pond as ripples expanded out and over it's form._

"_**Together they embraced the very power that we Aeonians had gained, power that we tried to ignore in the face of the travesty that we had unleashed upon our reality. And this power gave them the edge in the following battle.**__"_

_Unicron then climbed onto the arm, before running up it toward the Entity's shoulder. All the while small tentacle like tendrils rose up from it's surface and attacked the Aeonian, but he cut them all down as he ran with his optics glowing a bright purple. Back on the ground, Primus came under attack from more of the shadow-clones as they grew out of the drops of the black liquid like substance that dropped to the ground from his Brother's fighting. The clones pounced at him, but Primus swung his blade around him and created a barrier of blue energy which made them disintegrate the moment they came in contact with it. _

_And he followed through from that with another energy wave which cut through the Entity's leg, which made it lose it's balance a little as Unicron climbed up the shoulder, nearly losing his grip as the giant swayed a little and being under constant attack from more tentacles. But he kept them at bay and reached the top, before running up to it's head and driving the Chaos Edge into it's neck. This made the monster cry out in pain, causing lightning strikes and thunder from the surrounding storm clouds spiralled overhead. Primus then took this as his cue and spun around, making his blade glow even brighter before unleashing another energy wave which flew up into the air and hit the Dark one right in it's face. _

_This made it lose it's balance completely and topple backwards towards the ground, while Unicron leapt up high into the air. He was glowing with a purple/red like hue as he floated high above the ground and watched him and his Brother's Adversary fall onto it's back. Primus then bent his knees and focused his power into his legs before launching himself high into the air to join his sibling, and together they both then flew down towards the Entity with their glowing blades thrust out before them._

_The Aeonian reinforcements and their two Commanders could only watch as the Brothers buried their blades into the Monster's face, which suddenly made it cry out such a deafening scream, that the entire universe would have heard it. And then the giant being exploded in a blinding flash of light, releasing a shock-wave which spread out across the planet._

"_**Together, Primus and Unicron defeated our enemy and brought it's reign of terror and destruction to an end. And showed us that we had to embrace the very power that cost us so much to gain.**__"_

_Once the shockwave dissipated, the other Aeonians were surprised to find that they were still standing there. They looked at each other and found that all of their eyes were glowing, even the two Commanders before looking back over to where the explosion to find what looked like a giant, wide mountain._

_After climbing up the new rock formation, both Commanders stood and looked on in awe at what was before them. For the mountain was nothing more than the ejecta of a massive crater, one that was very deep. And at the bottom Primus and Unicron stood beside their blades which were embedded in the crater's center, each glowing blue and red._

"_**With this victory, the Brothers had not killed the Entity but instead trapped it inside the sealed breach between our reality and the one it came from. Their blades had absorbed some of the power we had received and became a lock of sorts, for as long as Primus and Unicron were alive then the breach would remained sealed.**__"_

_Then as the remaining Aeons joined the two Brothers, Primus looked over to Unicron and noticed his sibling's optics flicker from red to purple and back again, earning a concerned expression from him in return._

"_**Not long after this, we soon shed our physical bodies and became the very beings we had striven to become. But as it had come at such a heavy price, with the first cycle of sentient life throughout the universe wiped out, which almost included our own people. We decided that the only way to atone for our great sin, was to watch over the next cycle of life that soon began to spread throughout the galaxy. With two of our brethren to watch and protect each galaxy in this cosmos.**__"_

_But as Unicron had noticed this look from his brother, the gold and bronze armoured Bot sneered and turned away. Narrowing his optics as though disgusted by Primus's look of weakness at him._

"_**But we have learnt that even back then, we had already failed in our cause. For we had not noticed the seed of corruption which Unicron had been infected with, for it would become the beginning of an age of Chaos for the galaxy now called 'the Milky Way'. But over the time that both Brothers watched over that particular galaxy, Primus took notice of Unicron's change and set out to stop him. Creating something that could stop the self titled Chaos Bringer and safeguard the galaxy, while preparing for the inevitable return of the darkness. This was named the 'Trinity of Primes'…**__"_

_Then suddenly the orange and black armoured male Aeonian turned and looked as though he was staring at someone, his expression was calm and stoic._

"…_**and it is up to you to unite them!**__" he said in a commanding tone before everything then went white._

**PRIME EFFECT 5****  
**

Suddenly a woman covered head to toe in battle-worn black and red armour rose up on her seat, as though she had just woken from a nightmare. Her face could not be seen due to the helmet she was wearing, but she looked through it's visor to see that she was still in her passenger seat aboard a transport. A Turian on the other seat in front of her and an Elcor both stared at her with puzzled expressions, but the female just ignored them and looked out of the window to her right, watching the star-filled void on the other side of the glass.

'_Another crazy dream._' she thought as she sighed and looked down at the small table in front of her, with her eyes quickly coming across the holo-image device that was currently active.

'_I forgot about that._' she thought as this image quickly changed her mood, making her reach down and deactivate the device, making the image of what looked like a man and a woman fade to nothing as a lone tear ran down her cheek from her left eye as it began to well up.

'_Damn it, but I can't afford to take this off as I might get recognised.'_ she thought as she placed the holo-imager in one of the pockets on her utility belt and just leaned back into her chair.

The woman then just tried to listen to the silence and relax before the Turian suddenly activated his holo-tool and brought up a screen in front of him, earning a sigh from her as she looked at the screen while a news report appeared on it.

"_…And in other news, it seems that the five hundredth anniversary of the Inter-Stellar Federation will again be somewhat of a sombre affair, as the once powerful Alliance continues to slowly fall apart. It has lost members at a steady pace for the last century or so, mainly due to the lack of strong leadership from it's ever shrinking Senate. But do we here in the Traverse care, can't say that we do…_" the newscaster said, with the last part in an almost happy tone as the woman sighed and looked back out of her window, before the inter-com activated and gained everyone's attention with a chime.

"If I may have your attention please, this is the pilot speaking. We are now on final approach to Yamm, so may I ask that everyone now remain in your seats until we have landed, thank you." the male voice spoke before the message came to an end with the sound of another chime. So unknown female just continued to look out of the window, now seeing the oceanic world of Yamm now clearly from her viewpoint.

As the transport began it's descent through the planet's atmosphere, the armoured Woman looked away from the window as all that could be seen was dense cloud. She instead just closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on the reason she was on this vessel to begin with.

'_Go see Barla Vonn and find out __where__ 'she' will be recruiting more Mercs to her '__Leviathan__' group._'

And though she had tried to stay calm, just thinking of 'her' made the Woman's temper begin to boil. For 'she' was the main cause for the deep hole in this Woman's soul, one that she felt could never be healed. For she had lost everything, because of 'her'. And now after so many escapes and near misses, the 'bitch' was now in her sights. So the helmeted woman opened her eyes and looked back out of the window, noticing that they were now over a metal and concrete city surrounded by ocean.

The Woman suddenly felt the transport begin descending again as she watched the ground get closer, while the buildings grew taller before it suddenly touched the ground with a slight thud.

'_Not exactly the most delicate of landings._' she thought as the others around her began to pick up their bags and walk toward the exit, except for the guy in front who was still looking at the news reel playing out on his holo-screen. The woman stood up and picked up her brown long coat before noticing a familiar face that appeared on the screen,

"There have been reports of this….." the newscaster then began to say before the Woman tapped the Turian on the shoulder, earning his attention just as the person on-screen was being described.

"Huh, can I help you?" he asked with a slightly annoyed expression as he looked up at the helmeted person, who had been quiet for their entire voyage.

"We've landed." she replied, taking note that the video was still focused on someone who looked a lot like her, even going into detail about her armour and clothes looked like.

"Really!" the Turian replied in a surprised tone before looking around and noticing that most the people had already disembarked.

"Oh spirits, thanks for letting me know." he added while quickly getting up of his seat and deactivating his holo-tool without really looking at it, much to the relief of the Woman.

"Your welcome." she said back as she watched the Turian quickly grab his bags and leave the room, leaving her in there alone as she put on her coat and raised it's hood over her helmet before exiting the ship too.

As she left the ship, the armoured Woman looked around at the city that surrounded her.

'_New Karnak, Capital of Yamm. The city that floats on the ocean._' she thought while activating her holo-tool and bringing up a map of the city, revealing that the majority of it was in fact on the planet's body of water. Connected to what passed as the main land by three bridges, which led to New Karnak's outskirts. In fact it that was where she needed to go, as Barla Vonn's last confirmed sighting was in it's slums.

'_He better be there._' she thought while walking over to a Human Male in a fashionable suit, who was renting out the hover-speeders which were positioned next to him. They looked like futuristic versions of the motorbikes from twenty first century Earth, except without wheels and far more aerodynamic. So she began speaking to the Man, who in return smiled back and activated his holo-tool.

A few moments later and the Woman was flying through the air on one of the Man's very own speeders, zipping between the skyscrapers as she headed for the mainland. She had always enjoyed using such vehicles in the past, but now with everything that has happened in her life since those days, she just couldn't find it in herself to enjoy the moment now. All that mattered was finding 'her', and this Volus was now the only link she had to 'that person's' whereabouts.

So she instead just remained focused on what she had to do as her speeder carried out of the city's center and over the ocean, giving her a perfect view of the two bridges that connected it to the mainland.

It wasn't a long ride to the slums as she descended down to the streets, which looked like they had just survived a war with the rusted and dirty look the small buildings had, a world away from the futuristic skyscrapers that were less than a few miles away. In fact they could be clearly seen on the horizon from that area, as the armoured Woman landed her speeder outside of a building that looked somewhat like a Tavern, though a very run down one that looked like it should have been a derelict. She took in her surroundings and noticed the people in the area, mostly Humans by the look of them. They all had the look of people who live in the slums with their ragged clothes and look of poor malnutrition, especially the children. There were three sitting up against the front wall of the building next to the Tavern, on it's right.

They were just sitting there and playing with the objects lying in the dirt, looking as though they had not had a good meal in days. This once would have made the Woman feel for them and want to help, but at this time she had bigger things to deal with and so blocked it out as she climbed off the speeder and walked over to the Tavern's entrance, which was basically a flimsy saloon style door. So she put both hands on either light weight doors, pushing them away from them as she entered the building.

This made those inside stare directly back at her with an unsure but certainly annoyed expression, as though her entrance had interfered with whatever they had done. But since she still had her helmet on, they could not tell who she was or what she was likely thinking.

So she simply looked around the room in one fluid motion, taking note of everyone that was in there and their exact positions. Like the two Vorcha who stood either side of her, both already had a their right hands slowly moving down to the holstered pistols on their utility belts. There was also the Hanar Bartender and two Turians standing at the bar, while to her right there was three Human Males playing a game of Poker. But sitting in the center of the room directly ahead of her was the Volus in question, who was seated at a table that had a few pads on it. So she walked directly up to his table, looking at him through her visor while never forgetting the two Krogan behind her.

'_They must be his muscle._' she thought as she stopped at the opposite side of the table to him, hearing the heavy breathing sound of his respirator coming from his pressure suit as he looked up at her with the yellow optics of his breather helmet.

"Ugh…this is a private table." he said in an unsure tone as he looked the armoured Woman up and down, taking notice that she was still wearing her breather helmet and had it covered by the hood of her long coat, which only showed some of her armour. But from how well it covered her obviously athletic figure, there could not be any hidden weapons on her person.

"Are you Barla Vonn?" she asked while looking down at him through her visor, which made the Volus's posture change as he looked a little more agitated at the mention of his name.

"Ugh,,who? I am sorry but I am very busy, so can you leave me alone please?" he replied as he picked up one of the pads in front of him and began looking at it, trying to ignore this strange who had just walked up to him. But the armoured Woman was not going to take this for an answer so she placed both hands on the table and lent down towards him in and swiped the pad from his hand in a more aggressive manner, making him look back at her in shock.

"Hey, give that back!" he shouted, but she ignored it and tossed the pad over her shoulder.

"Now that I have your attention, perhaps you will answer my question now. Are you Barla Vonn?"

But the Volus merely scoffed and looked behind her to the two Vorcha who then nodded and equipped their pistols and start walking toward her.

"Step back from…" the one on the right started to say, but the Woman just held her left hand in the air which began to glow with blue energy as she clenched it into a fist. Which suddenly pulled both guards into the air, earning gasps from everyone in the room as the Vorcha flapped their arms about in a panic. Then the armoured stranger opened her hand and they were then instantly flung out of the Tavern through the window directly behind them, earning gasps from the people in the street.

"You're a Biotic, but that means…" the Volus stammered before he then looked over to the three Humans playing poker and nodded, earning her attention as she turned to see them quickly get up and point their pistols at her.

"Really..." she began to say in a unsurprised tone as her other hand started to glow while she raised it at the men, who looked at other with unsure expressions as they aimed their pistols at her.

"Well shoot her then you fools!" the Volus spat as he was now off his seat and slowly moving towards the back door, but then the Men's table shimmered with blue energy before it and all that was on it began to float off the floor. This caught their attention as they glanced at the wood-like structure and the cards and glasses that were in the air with it, making the armoured Woman smirk behind her visor as she then clenched her hand into a fist and made their chairs suddenly fly up from the ground and hit them all in the face hard, knocking the Men out in one hit.

She then quickly lifted another chair off the ground and flung it at the Volus, knocking him to the ground as she looked over at the Turians at the bar.

"We...just...came in...for a...drink!" one said in a fear tinged tone as he stared back with widened eyes, while his friend's hand shook as he took a sip of his drink.

"Get out!" the Woman said in a commanding tone, which made the pair suddenly bolt out of the Tavern. Even the Hanar Barman made a quick exit through the Nearby door into the back of building, leaving the armoured stranger with the Volus.

'_That was fast for a jellyfish._' she thought as she looked back at the little fat pressure suited person, who was currently getting back to his feet.

"Perhaps now you will answer my questions?" she then said, which made him look around the room and then back at her.

"...Okay, you win."

"So Barla Vonn." the Woman said back, earning a nod from him as he looked up at her.

"I am, so what do you want?"

"I am looking for someone, someone that you apparently know….very well." she replied, earning what could only be described as a curious look from the Volus, who tilted his head slightly.

"I will need a little more than that."

"She is the leader of Leviathan." the Woman said back, instantly making Barla gasp as he took a step back.

"Then that makes you….!" he started to say, to which he stepped closer and looked down at him. And even though her face was hidden by the visor of her helmet, the Volus could imagine what she looked like now that he knew who it was.

"Yes and now you know who I am, that should make this much easier." she said, interrupting him while clenching her fist as biotic energy began to glow around it, making Barla gulp when he saw it.

"I would help…but if I tell you, then 'she' will kill me." he replied, making her lean over slightly and stare down at him as she raised her clenched fist slightly.

"And what do you think will happen to you, if you don't tell me what I want to know." she said before suddenly the Volus became enveloped in biotic energy and lifted off the ground, making him panic as he flapped his arms and legs around.

"Arrgh….wait….wait…" he cried out.

"Now tell me, or I will flay the skin from your body." the armoured Woman replied with a serious and final tone to her voice, which made him nod back in a panic.

"Alright, Alright."

So she released him and made the Volus fall back to the ground with a thud, earning a grimace from him in return.

"So…?" she asked as the pressure suited alien looked up at her, while slowly getting back to his feet.

"'She' is here on Yamm, at an abandoned factory several kilometers from here in a mountainous area. It is being used as a meeting spot for the recruitment of another Mercenary group into Leviathan." he said as he activated his holo-tool and showed her the location on a map of the continent. This made the Woman look away from Barla, a thoughtful expression on her face under the visor.

'_Finally, I've got her._'

"So…..are we done here. Because if 'she' finds out I helped you then there will be nowhere I can hide, so I should make myself scarce." he added, gaining a nod from the Woman as she turned her back on him and began to walk out.

"But just so that you know, but if I find out that 'she' has been alerted in anyway or was not there to begin with. Then I will find and kill you well before 'she' even knows of your betrayal." she said in cold tone before walking out of the Tavern, leaving Barla standing there and physically shaking inside his pressure suit.

**PRIME EFFECT 5****  
**

The journey to the location given to her by the Volus took a few hours as the Woman flew between two snow-capped mountains, but the change in climate did not even bother the armoured woman as she already felt that cold inside. It was even snowing heavily as thick cloud overhead began showering iced water down upon her, hitting the visor of her helmet hard. But the Woman did not even flinch as she remained focused on the one goal that has been her only priority for all these years.

'_Today I will finally give that 'bitch' the justice that 'she' has been evading ever since….._' she thought before suddenly stop, as she could not bring herself to think of what she had lost because of that 'woman', as she would just find herself crying once again.

But luckily for the armoured Woman and her thoughts, the factory suddenly appeared just ahead as she could just make it out through the onslaught of snow, with it's towering observation tower and smoke stacks.

'_There it is._' she thought as she tightened her grip on the accelerator and gave her a sudden speed boost, making the snow hit her armour even more as her long brown coat was blown around behind her.

And in a matter of seconds, she had landed the speeder on the snow-covered ground and just as the snow storm had stopped as the cloud had passed over and revealed the blue sky overhead. She climbed off the speeder and looked at the factory which looked like it had been derelict for decades, with it's concrete walls on either side of the large rusted metal door looking damaged and weathered. As she stood there before it, there was no sound around her. Not even that of the wind as the storm had already died down and past by.

'_It's too quiet.'_ she thought as she slowly began walking over to the door before an RPG was suddenly fired down from unknown location which hit the ground directly in front of the armoured Woman and exploded, engulfing her in flames. But she simply walked through and came out the other side of the flames of the billowing fire, with only her long coat on fire as the rest of her was covered by biotic energy. So she simply ripped off the coat and flung it aside, leaving it to the fire as it slowly burnt to ashes on the snow behind her.

She then stopped and looked up at the observation tower, as that was the only place that the rocket could have been fired. But she then simply took a breath before squatting a little as she put both hands together and held them behind her as she turned on her hips away fom the door. And suddenly the Woman began to glow with biotic energy before she focused and made it traverse from her body and into her hands, making a ball of energy appear as she slowly began to pull them away. And as she did this, the armoured stranger could hear shouting coming from just behind the factory's metal door as she felt the tremendous power building up between her hands.

'_My turn._' she thought before she then twisted her body back, thrusting both hands forward as she released the biotic energy ball which then flew towards the door at speed and hit it with such force that it blew them wide open.

And then the Woman instantly performed a biotic charge and sprinted through the now open doorway in a blue flash to find that the metal doors were still flying through the air, as was numerous mercs wearing grey and black armour. So she finished her charge by running directly into three soldiers, and the force of the impact flung them high into the air before they hit two of three columns behind them. The Woman then turned around and found that she was standing in the interior of factory's main structure which was littered with numerous columns, as well as many mercenary troops already raising their weapons at her as their hurt comrades recovered.

"Freeze!" one of the soldiers shouted as they looked down the scopes of their rifles at the armoured stranger, but she simply charged her biotics and covered her entire body.

"Make me!" she spat before swinging her right arm before her, creating a biotic whip which ploughed through several of the troops and knocked them flying.

"Let her have it!" another enemy shouted as they opened fire on her, only for the bullets to harmlessly impact against the biotic barrier that was hugging close to her body. So she launched herself at the troops and hit the one she thought was the leader with a glowing fist to the face, shattering his helmet as he showed a grimaced impression before swinging the biotic whip around and swatted several more troops like they were in fact flies.

"Take her down!" a voice then echoed from the factory's inter-com as the Woman took down more and more of the troops, either with punches to the face of kicks to the chest and back or from more swings of her biotic whip. And then she made another energy whip appear on her other hand and spun around, hitting them all with both whips as she did so. After she came to a stop, the Woman looked around to see that all the Merc soldiers were now on the floor, groaning as they withered around in pain.

'_That can't be all there is…_' she thought before the sound of many footfalls behind her, so the armoured Woman turned around and saw even more Mercenary troops rushing at her.

'_That's more like it._' she thought as she readied herself for another round and looked back at them, as the soldiers began to surround her and aim their weapons.

"Open fire!" one of the newcomers shouted, instantly making his team mates unleash a barrage of gunfire on the woman, but once again her biotic barrier absorbed their impacts as the bullets then fell to the ground around her.

'_They never learn._' she thought as a sly grin appeared behind he visor as she then reached up with one arm before thrusting down at the ground, hitting it with a tremendous amount of biotic energy that suddenly expanded out around her in a wave that knocked them all flying. As the troops all hit the ground hard, she was still in a kneeling position with her fist on the floor. So she looked up and around her to see that the reinforcements had joined their comrades, but just as she turned her attention to area in front of her, she suddenly stopped and stared in wide-eyed confusion.

For standing amongst the defeated soldiers was the man she had seen from her dream earlier, the Man in orange and black armour. He was just staring at her with a stoic-like expression, which made her feel uncomfortable before suddenly feeling the most aggravating pain in her back as she felt fifty thousand volts pass through her body. For her attention had been distracted from the enemies around her and one of them hit her with burst of stun bullets while her back was turned so she fell to the ground, spasming while the soldiers that were still alive recovered and surrounded her as everything went black.

When the woman came too, she felt the armour on her knees scraping against the floor as two soldiers dragged her while holding onto her arms. She looked through her visor to see that she was now in a circular room with quite a view.

'_Must be the observation tower._' she thought as she saw that along with the two soldiers holding her, there were three more on either side of the room as well as a Batarian directly in front to which she was being taken to.

'_Must be their Commander, but where is 'she'?_' she thought as the soldiers and her stopped directly before him.

"Drop her." the Batarian said, earning a nod from both soldiers as they let the armoured woman go who then fell onto the ground face first, cracking the visor of her helmet. She was still feeling the effects of the stun bullets and was a little out of it.

"Get up on your feet!" he snarled but the Woman would not comply, so he gestured to the two soldiers who grabbed her by the arms again and pulled her back onto her feet, so that their Commander could look at her at eye level.

"Take off that helmet."

The Mercenary on her right then grabbed her breather on both sides and lifted off the Woman's head, revealing a beautiful Asari who simply stared back at the Batarian with a cold stare.

"Ah, Myra Darby. Well this is a surprise…." he said with a smile as he looked back at her.

"…don't you have something better to do than break into my operation?" he added before shaking his head.

"Oh wait, no you don't. Because you're a Rogue Autobot Spectre now, put on the disavowed list by the Federation for becoming obsessed with murdering my Boss."

"Where is Vasir!" she then spat back as she pushed herself forward, only for the two soldiers to pull her back as they held on to her arms. This made the Batarian's smile grow wider in return.

"I am afraid that our fearless leader is not here, though I am sure she would have been overjoyed to see you again…." he started to say as he turned away from her and looked down at the Factory's exterior through the window.

"….so she can reunite you with your Mother!" he added before quickly pulling his pistol from the holster on his utility belt and aiming it directly at the center of her forehead, to which the Asari just stared back with not even an acknowledgement to this.

"But instead I will get this honour, putting an end to what basically has been an annoying thorn in Vasir's side for the last couple of centuries….good bye." he then finished as he pulled the trigger and fired the gun, which then earned a confused wide-eyed look from him and the two soldiers.

For what they saw was the bullet floating directly in front of the Asari's forehead, with only the flickering of a small biotic field between her and instant death.

"What the hell?" he then said as the bullet then dropped to the ground, earning a smile from Myra. So the Batarian went to fire his gun again, but then the female Darby's arms began to glow with a fiery biotic look to them and made the soldiers let go as it burnt their hands.

"Arrgh!" they cried out in unison as she then grabbed the Commander's arm and hit him in the stomach with a biotic punch, winding him as he fell backwards. This also made the Batarian drop his pistol which she then caught in her hand as she turned around unleashed a biotic wave that sent every other soldier there flying out of the windows to their deaths on the ground far below. The Commander could hear his men's screaming before they were silenced a moment later by the sounds of their bodies hitting concrete below, but this only angered him more as he activated his holo-blade. But Myra was ready for this as she then waved a glowing hand in front of him and encased his arm in a biotic field, before then clenching her fist tightly and shattering the bones in that appendage.

"Arrrgh! You Asari Bitch!" he spat back with a venomous stare as his holo-blade flickered to nothing, but blue Darby just looked down at him with an uncaring stare.

"Please, I have heard far worse than that from others like you." she said while kneeling down and looking at him, as he sat up and cradled his broken arm.

"And you should know that my Mother was not the only person that Vasir murdered, and for that I will make her pay. Now where she is?" she added with mirrored look as she then tightened her glowing fist even more, making the Batarian grimace and squeal with pain as the inside of his broken arm felt like it was being crushed into dust.

"You…will….get….nothing…out….of….me!" he spat as the pain took hold of him, making the Asari shake her head in return.

"To bad, then you have no further use for me." she replied as she let go of his arm, making him take a deep sigh of relief as the pain numbed down considerably. But Myra just stood back up and waved her glowing arm over him, flexing her fingers a little as he was suddenly enveloped by blue energy and lifted off the ground.

"Wait, what are you doing?" the Batarian Commander said in worried tone as he floated in front of her.

"Seeing if you can fly." she just replied coldly before pushing her hand forward and sending him out of the broken window, letting gravity take a hold as he began hurtling toward the roof of the factory. But Myra simply turned around and barely acknowledged the sound of his body hitting the concrete roof of the main structure.

'_I have to get out of here and find that Volus weasel, make him pay for lying to me._ she thought as she lifted her hand to the com-link in her ear, but stopped suddenly as the sounds of shouting came from down below which were quickly followed by many footfalls that were coming from the stairs leading up to the room she was in.

'_Alright, looks like I will have to fight my way out of here._' she thought as she clenched both her fists and made them glow with biotic energy as she looked at the main entrance to the observation room, and waited for the Merc reinforcements to appear.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this**** first**** chapter and thank you for reading. :)**

**Next Chapter: Can Myra escape the Mercs and catch up to Barla, or has the Volus managed to leave the planet already?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER II**

The mercenary soldiers charged up the exterior metallic stairs on their way up to the top of the Observation Tower, clenching their rifles tightly as they did so. Their hearts were beating hard with their step they took as their ascended up the tower, for they had heard the screams of their comrades as they had fallen to their deaths moments earlier.

"Alright, we are nearing the top. I want you ready to open fire the second we enter the room, that bitch killed your comrades and our Commander. So lets not give her an inch, shoot to kill." the lead soldier said back to the others as they neared the top of the stairs, with them nodding in acknowledgment.

The moment they got to the open door, the lead soldier could see the Asari waiting for them inside the room.

"Kill her!" he shouted as he and the men at his side opened fire on her, as she brought up a biotic shield in front of person. And the barrage of bullets harmlessly impacted against it, leaving small ripples with each and every hit along it's smooth blue surface.

"We can overload her with this!" one of the soldiers next to the leader said as he readied the grenade launcher on his rifle, gaining a nod from him in return.

"Do it."

So the other soldier took aim and prepared to fire, but the Asari noticed this and held out her hand and made the shield suddenly move towards the door while the troops continued to fire their rifles at it.

"Your in my way." she said as the shield began to shrink and reshape itself into a ball as it picked up speed, gaining a concerned and confused look from the leader.

"What the hel...!" he said before the biotic projectile came shooting out of the door and hit him and his men, exploding with enough energy that it sent the troops flying off the stairs and down to the ground, like their comrades before.

Myra then ran out onto the stairs and quickly took in her surroundings, just as the screams from the soldiers that had just attacked her had stopped with them hitting th concrete below.

'_I need a way out of here._' she thought as she scanned the area around her, before her eyes then focused on something of interest.

'_They have a cargo transport parked at the back of this building._' she thought while looking out at the ship which was less then thirty yards from the aft of the building, before suddenly looking down to her right and spotting three Mercenary soldiers with RPGs aimed at her.

'_Time to go._' she thought as they opened fire and launched the rockets that hurtled up towards her location at speed,which made the Asari jump off the stairs and fall to the ground as the rockets shot overhead and hit the stairs, destroying them in an explosion as she continued to fall. But then Myra began to glow with biotic energy as her fall slowed down and allowed her to land elegantly onto the concrete roof, while part of the stairs crashed onto the area directly behind her.

"Get her!" one of soldiers said as they switched to their rifles and started firing at the Asari, who reactivated her biotic barrier that covered her body.

'_Got to make this fast._' Myra thought as she started to sprint across the rooftop, while bullets harmlessly impacted against the blue energy shield protecting her.

But as she ran, more soldiers appeared on her left as they climbed out of an opening in the roof, joining the others gunfire with their own as alarms blared out around the facility. But the Asari stretched out her left hand towards the new group and sent knocked them into the air, making them fly off the roof and onto the ground further back.

As Myra returned her attention to directly ahead of her, she saw that she did not have much roof left before her. So she performed a biotic charge and accelerated into a blue blur before jumping right at the edge of the aft end of the factory, making her soar into the sky before coming down fast again. But just like the last time, she started to glow blue before landing on the ground like a leaf kissing the surface of a pond while being stared at by another group of Mercs.

"Wow, look at that." one of the soldiers said as they witnessed the Asari, before having his arm hit by his friend who looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Quit gawking and start firing." he spat as opened fire on her, with the others doing the same. This made Myra roll out of the way, before throwing a biotic projectile at the group which exploded in the centre of them and flung them up into the air and then back down to the ground hard.

'_Okay, now to get to that transport._' she thought while running towards the vehicle again, before tapping the com-link in her ear.

"I hope you guys are monitoring this?" the Asari said with a glimmer of hope in her voice as more troops exited the factory's back door and gave pursuit.

"Read you loud and clear Myra, need a ride?" a female voice spoke back, earning an ever so slight grin from the Rogue Spectre as she listened.

"Yeah Kat, I think I have over-stayed my welcome here."

"Roger that, we will be there in just a few minutes." the voice replied, making the Asari shake her head in return as she reached the transport.

"No, it's too hot here. I am getting out on a small transport they have here, you can meet me halfway for pickup." she replied as she brought up a biotic barrier between her and the approaching soldiers, with their gunfire harmlessly impacting while she opened the hatch and got in.

Once she had locked the hatch, Myra then climbed into the cockpit and began launch sequence as multiple holo-screens and an interface appeared before her. The gunfire could now be heard impacting against the hull as the enemies had now reached the transport as the biotic barrier had failed.

'_Okay, its been a while. But my Dad always said flying was like riding a bike, you never forget._' she thought as she worked the controls and lifted the vessel off the ground, while the Mercs continued to fire upon it in vain as their weapons were not strong enough to penetrate the hull

'_Here we go._' the Asari thought as the Transport then flew off away from the factory and back toward the grouping of mountains she had passed earlier to reach there, while activating her holo-tool and syncing it's scanner to that of the ship's, revealing the direction of and heading of her friend's ship which was approaching from the south.

'_Looks like I am home fre….._' she started to think before the transport's proximity alarm began to blare out, making the Rogue look over to the sensor screen and notice a blip heading towards her from the factory.

'_Terrific..._' Myra thought as she recognised the readout of the blip coming up fast on her rear.

'_...they have a gunship, and I have no weapons whatsoever._' she added as she looked at the stats of the vessel she had acquired. But before she could do anything else, the lock-on alarm suddenly blared out.

"Scrap it!." She spat with an aggravated tone as she suddenly made the transport perform a barrel roll as she veered it around a nearby mountain, just as the gunship launched a missile which then hit that same rock formation and exploded.

'_I don't think that I can do that again._' The Asari thought with a worried expression as the interface before her began flashing red lights over the screen that had the Transport's stats on

'_Damn it! I put too much pressure on this old ship when I did that trick. Where are you guys?._'

But then the lock-on alarm activated again, making Myra look back in anticipation of the following attack, even though all she could see was the aft of the interior.

But suddenly another blip appeared on the scanner as it approached the gun-ship's rear, making the Asari sigh with relief as she recognised the new arrival.

'_Thank the goddess._'

Meanwhile the new ship descended through the sky and began to chase the Gunship, and it had a horizontal diamond-shaped main hull with two engines on either side and a cockpit module connected to the pointed side of it's hull. And it quickly activated it's cannons which slide out of openings on the ventral side of the hull and opened fire, destroying the enemy vessel as it exploded and showered the ground with it's debris.

"Looks like that transport of yours is about to blow, want to jump ship." the female voice spoke through Myra's com-link, gaining a nod from the Asari as she left the cockpit and rushed over to the hatch while the ship began to shake around her.

"You read my mind, I am at the hatch now. Open the dorsal hatch and bring the ship into formation just beneath me." she replied as she opened the hatch, suddenly feeling the strong currents of air that were blowing hard against the ship as it kept moving.

"Alright, moving into position and opening hatch now." her friend said back while Myra watched the other ship did exactly that, earning a breath from her as the Asari readied herself for the jump. When suddenly one of the Transport's engines exploded, making the entire ship shake violently.

"Jump!" the other woman shouted, and the Rogue Spectre did just that as she launched herself out of the hatch. And her body began to glow with biotic energy as she controlled her velocity before landing safely on top of the other ship, while the Transport dropped out of the sky and crashed in a fireball at the base of the snow-covered mountains.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

"I'm in." Myra then said as she closed the hatch behind her and climbed down into the ship's interior to find a Caucasian Human woman waiting for her, who had shoulder length chocolate Brown hair and green eyes. She also had an athletic figure as she stood with one hand on her hip while giving the Asari a knowing smile.

"Told you this mission would get messy."

'_Katrina Mason, always the realist._' Myra thought as she returned the smile with a sigh.

"Yes you were… and to top it off, Vasir was not even there."

Kat noticed the disappointment that appeared on her friend's face as she spoke so placed a hand on her shoulder, while looking back with a sympathetic expression.

"I'm sorry Myra…" she started to say before they were interrupted, as an other man walked in on them. He was a Caucasian man in his late thirties with dark hair and yellow eyes, and was wearing white and red armour. He gave both Women a friendly smile as he entered the room and approached them, earning a mirrored expression from the pair.

"So how many Merc bases does that make now Myra?" he asked with a curious but playful tone.

"I have no idea, since I have been doing this for so long now that I've lost count." the Asari replied honestly with a slight smile which then gradually faded away as a more serious look, one they were more than used to seeing appeared on her face.

"But 'she' was not there…again, so it's still not over." she added before walking past Kat and Crosscut and leaving the room, leaving them to look at each other with worried expressions before the former then glanced in the direction that her friend had left.

'_I know that Vasir did something terrible to Myra, but what was it?_' she thought while giving out a sigh.

Myra walked slowly down the corridor towards the cockpit of the ship, her mind wandering as she dwelled on the failure back at the Factory with the words of the Batarian Commander haunting her every thought.

'_I am afraid that our fearless leader is not here, though I am sure she would have been overjoyed to see you again….so she can reunite you with your Mother!_'

This re-ignited a burning anger from deep within the Asari's heart, an anger that had been there for so long now that it now felt completely natural to her.

'_To be so close, only to end up empty-handed… yet again._' she thought while stopping and clenching her left hand into a fist, the Asari's thoughts right now acting like fuel to the flames of her building rage.

'_I will get Vasir, I swear to Goddess, I will kill her!'_

Then Myra saw red as her enemy's face appeared in her mind's eye, making the Asari suddenly slam her fist into the corridor's wall, making her flinch slightly as a sharp pain erupted from her hand. This made her look down at her hand, which had begun to shake slightly as the sudden pain snapped the Asari out of her thoughts.

"Did that help?"

The voice made Myra turn round to find Kat standing there and looking back with a concerned expression, her arms folded over her chest.

"Not really, not like it will when I get my hands around Vasir's throat." she replied as her Human friend's eyes focused on her injured hand, making her reach down into the pocket on the right side of her utility belt and pull out a Medi-gel spray.

"Here, use this." Kat said back before holding out the small can to her friend, which the Asari took with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Thanks."

"So…are you going to keep taking your anger out on 'our' ship? Because I don't think that the others will appreciate that." Kat then said with a joking-like tone, trying to defuse the situation further, which made Myra's smile widen a little more.

"Don't worry, I've been living with this anger of mine for a long time and have yet to destroy a ship that I was travelling on." she said back while spraying the Medi-gel on her hand, earning instant results as it healed the injury. The Brown haired Woman took this moment as an opportunity and stepped toward the Asari, who was focused on treating her injured hand.

"Myra, we have worked together for a good while now…" she began to say in a supportive tone, to which her friend then jumped in.

"..nearly a year," she added, gaining a nod from Kat.

"Yes, a year. And in that time I have felt that we have become good friends, in the same way as I count the others."

This made the Asari look up at her with slightly widened eyes, completely caught off guard by the Brown haired Woman's words.

"Yes, I feel the same Kat." she replied with a warm smile.

'_You are a good friend and an excellent soldier, there aren't many people who I can trust with my life._ _But why can't I just come out and say that?_' she thought as the other Woman smiled back before her expression returned to a more concerned one.

"So…I know I have said this before, but if you ever want to talk…about anything at all that's on your mind, then you can confide in me." Kat said back in a supportive and caring tone, which made Myra feel a little uncomfortable as she knew what her friend was actually on about. But instead of showing this, the Asari smiled back.

"I know.." she replied before her eyes widened slightly as she remembered something, earning curious look from Kat.

"What is it?"

"There was a reason I was heading to the cockpit..." Myra said with a knowing tone as she walked past her friend, before stopping and looking past at her.

"…I want us to go back to the city and corner Barla Vonn before he has a chance to leave the planet."

"Well let's go then." Kat said in return as the pair then walked together down the corridor to the door at the far end, with the Asari pressing the button on the control panel on it's left side which then opened the door and allowed them access.

Once in the cockpit, the two women walked up to a blonde haired Caucasian Man, who was wearing blue and yellow armour. He was currently piloting the ship as it was now flying over the hilly terrain as it had cleared the mountainous region already, which the three of them could see from the glass canopy that was in front of them.

"Evac, how is our ship?" Myra asked, making the Bot turn round in his chair and smile at her.

"The 'Eudora' is fine, all systems go." he replied while keeping his hands on the holo-controls in front of him, earning a disconcerting look from Kat.

"I still can't help but worry each time I see you doing that, piloting the ship without even seeing where your going." she said, making him look up at her and show off his eyes which had what looked like holograms in his irises.

"Kat, I already told you. The upgrades I had done to my eyes allow me to see everything the Eudora's sensors do.." he said as he then activated his holo-tool.

"..and I can even pilot the ship when I am not even on it with this..."

"Alright, that's enough showing off ." the Asari then said, interrupting Evac as he and Kat turned their attention to her.

"Set course for the port-city that's near here, I have a Volus to catch up with." she added, gaining a nod from Evac.

"Roger that." he replied as he turned his seat back round and made the Eudora veer to the left as it headed back towards New Karnak.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Myra marched up to the swinging doors of the Tavern and with a flick of her hand which was glowing blue, she flung the pieces of wood from their hinges like they were made of cardboard. This made the Hanar bartender jump in shock as he quickly squatted behind the bar, fearing another attack. The Asari then entered the building with Kat and Crosscut flanking either side of her, a completely serious expression on her face as she looked around the main room and noticing that Barla and his men had gone.

"Looks like he ran for it." the Bot said while Kat looked over to the bar, noticing a tip of what looked like jelly shaking silently behind it. So she tapped Myra on the shoulder and gestured to that spot, making her stretch out her glowing hand and focus.

Suddenly the Hanar was surrounded by biotic energy and lifted off the ground, making it flap it's tentacles around in a panic as the trio walked over to it.

"Looks like we caught a live one." Crosscut joked, while Kat and the Asari kept their attention on the bartender.

"Where is the Volus?" Myra asked as she held the jellyfish up in the air, while Kat and Crosscut watched.

"He already left, please...this one does not know anything else." it said in a slow but obviously fearful tone, not that it mattered to the Asari who just stared back coldly.

"Really, I'm not so sure. You might be more cooperative after I pull off every one of your tentacles..." she started to say in return in a serious manner, making the Hanar make a squeal-like noise while Kat looked over to Myra with an unsure expression.

"No, this one swears by the Enkindlers that it knows nothing, the Volus simply left and quickly...but.." it said as it was turned upside down by Myra, earning a curious look from her as she caught the end of it's sentence.

"But?"

"...I did see which direction he left in, i was south towards the dock." it replied, earning a smile from Myra as Crosscut looked at his holo-tool.

"I am detecting trace amounts of ammonia in the air."

This made the Asari drop the jellyfish, making it fall to the ground hard while her attention was caught by the Bot.

"That's what Volus breath, I must have damaged his breathing apparatus earlier." she replied before activating her own holo-tool, which gained a curious look from Kat.

"What is it Myra?"

"If he is leaking ammonia, then we can track him…" the Asari said back before looking back at the Hanar, who had just lifted itself back onto its tentacles.

"…How long has he been gone?"

"…the Volus was quite shaken by your handling of him and only left inside of the last hour." it replied, making Myra turn back to her companions.

"Then we can still catch him, lets go." she said while heading toward the exit, completely ignoring the Bartender. This earned him a sympathetic look from Kat, while Crosscut simply followed the Asari out.

"Thank you for your cooperation, sorry for…." she started to say, before the Hanar interrupted her.

"Please, just leave this one alone now." it answered in a toneless voice, earning a nod from the Human Woman before she turned around and joined her friends outside.

"Okay, I have a lock on the Ammonia traces and they appear to be heading in the direction the Hanar told us." she said while Kat walked right up beside her.

"Did you really need to do that to the Hanar?"

This made Myra look back at her with a puzzled expression in return

"I was only trying to scare it, otherwise that stupid Jellyfish would have remained tight-lipped, which is funny considering Hanar do not have lips." she replied with an almost cold tone, which made Kat look back with a disappointed expression, but the Asari ignored it as she looked back down at he holo-tool.

"Right let's get going, I do not want to lose him." she said while heading towards her new speeder, earning a shoulder shrug from Crosscut as he looked back at Kat before joining their leader on his own which was parked beside hers. But the Human Woman just shook her head in response as she sighed, but then reluctantly joined them as she walked to her own speeder too.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Down at the Karnak's Docks, Barla Vonn waited anxiously by his ship as the local Droids were finishing the final checks on it.

"Come on you worthless scrap-heaps, surely my ship is ready to fly."

One of the mechanical dock-workers close to him, heard the Volus's whining and turned to face him with it's one red optic.

"Sir, your ship will be ready momentarily." it replied in a singular monotone voice, making the short pressure suited Alien to clench his fists in anger.

"That's what you said nearly an hour ago when I got here." he spat back before noticing three of his henchmen walking over to him, so Barla turned around and faced him while choosing to ignore the Droid.

"There is still no sign of the Asari that caught up to us earlier, so I have left the others to keep watch at the Dock's entrance." the Human Male said while being flanked by both Vorcha, gaining a nod from the Volus.

"Very well, but I can't shake the feeling that Darby will still come here. Because after seeing how easily she handled us, I have my doubts that the contingent of soldiers that Vasir purposely stationed on Yamm to trap her will be enough."

"I had heard stories of her as a Rogue Spectre, but this was the first time I had come up against the Asari, and she certainly lived up to those stories." the Merc replied, which made Barla nod again before looking back at the Droids.

"Can't these mindless robots hurry up?" he snapped as they continued to work around him, while the Human Merc simply shook his head in return.

"Just calm down, everything will be….." he started to say before an explosion erupted just aways from them, at the entrance to the Docks. Making him, Barla and the two Vorcha who had remained quiet the whole time, turn around and look at it with widened eyes.

"What in the hell was that?" the Merc added with a questioning tone, while the Volus started to breath more heavily.

"It's her, it has to be….Is my ship ready yet?" he spat at the Droids as panic started to take a hold over him, but his friend simply tapped his com-link while equipping his rifle.

"What's going on over there?" he asked, but all he could hear was static on the other end. So he took the rifle in both hands and looked back at Barla.

"Better board your ship, we'll cover you." he said while gesturing to both Vorcha, who nodded and took positions behind two nearby metal cargo boxes and readied their rifles. But the Volus meanwhile just looked up at the lead Merc.

"But…the Droids….. have yet…. to finish." he stammered while pointing at the mechanical workers, earning a grunt from the Human Male who then suddenly fired at them, causing sparks to erupt from their bodies as he riddled them bullets before they fell to the ground dead.

"There, they are finished. Just get onto the shi…." he started to reply when at the far end of the landing pad, the doors on the surrounding metal fence were suddenly ripped from their hinges and flung back towards the group, landing on either side of the ship.

"Right!" he simply said back before turning and running toward the boarding ramp of his ship, just as the Merc leader and two Vorcha spotted three figures walking into the area through the damaged entrance.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Crosscut said as Myra, Kati and himself saw the ship, with the Asari taking notice of the Volus now running up the boarding ramp as the three remaining Mercs open fired on them.

"We have to stop that ship from leaving." she said while creating a biotic barrier in front of them, absorbing the gunfire as her friends took cover and fired back.

"Well go get them, we've got your back." Kat said back while looking down the sights of her rifle, firing at one of the Vorcha who only just managed to duck in time to miss the bullets that flew over it's head.

"Thanks." Myra said back as she then thrust both her glowing hands in front of her, suddenly making the barrier move towards the enemies as the began to run behind it. This made the Mercs panic as the boarding ramp of Barla's ship started to retract itself up into it's hull, which did not go unnoticed by the Asari.

'_No, he's not getting away!_' she thought as the ship fired it's engines, slowly rising off the ground as it began to take off. So as Myra continued to run at the vessel, she brought her hands together in a clasp. This made the barrier revert into a ball of biotic energy, which then the Asari sent flying as she thrust her clasped hands in front of her. The ball suddenly hit the area between the three Mercs and exploded, with the energy spreading out and knocking them to the ground as they became enveloped in blue light.

While the Human Merc team leader remained on his back, both Vorcha had already begun to recover. But they were quickly taken down by precision shots to their hearts from both Crosscut and Kat while Myra stopped right in front of the ship which was now several feet above her, this made the Rogue Spectre reach up with her hands and focus on the vessel which became engulfed in the blue light of her biotics.

Both Kat and Crosscut could only watch shocked surprise at what their friend was attempting to do as she grunted while slowly pulling her clenched hands down towards her, trying to reel the ship back down to the ground.

The vessel started to shake as in the vessel's cockpit, Barla increased the power of the engines in hope that he could break the Asari's hold over it.

"Come on, let me go!" he said as he reached over to the holo-interface for the ship's weapons and pressed one of it's buttons. This made a small hatch open on the underside of the vessel, exposing a small laser turret that descended and locked onto Myra, who noticed it and narrowed her eyes as she continued to pull at the ship.

'_I can block that laser, but to do so would mean letting go of the ship. I can't do that, I have to pull him down._' she thought while not budging from her spot, even though the Asari could see the turret charging up as a red light could be seen inside it's barrel.

"I won't let go!" she said defiantly while forcing the ship to descend slightly as it buckled, much to Barla's dismay.

"Fine, take this!" he said while pressing the firing button, making the weapon discharge.

"Myra no!" Kat suddenly shouted while tackling the Asari to the ground just as the red blast sailed past and hit the ground behind them, leaving a scorch patch where she was standing. But the ship was released from Myra's biotics and flew up into the sky as Barla made his escape, much to Myra's frustration as she and Kat recovered as the latter watched her friend perform a biotic punch into the floor, leaving a small crater where she hit.

"Damn it!" she spat before looking over to her rescuer who just stared back with a supportive expression, making the Asari's face soften slightly.

"Sorry….thank you." she said, earning a slight smile from Kat in return as she reached up to her com-link.

"Your welcome, now let's get a trace on that ship." the Human woman replied while tapping the ear-piece.

"Eudora come in? Evac, can you get a sensor lock on that ship that just left the Docks?"

"I am trying now Kat, but I can tell you that it is already powering up it's space-bridge driver…" he said as Myra just stared at her friend, hoping to hear good news.

"..Okay, I have a lock and…scrap! It jumped away, I got only a partial lock." the Bot replied, earning a disappointed look from Kat, one that the Asari could read instantly as she mirrored it.

"Evac could only get a partial lock on Barla's ship…" she started to say while Myra simply sighed before turning round to look down at the Human Merc, who was just coming too.

"Well, lets see what this guy has to say." the Rogue Spectre replied as he looked up and saw the Asari standing over him, her fists glowing with biotic energy.

"Forget it Darby, I won't talk." he said back with a finality to his words that earned worried looks from both Kat and Crosscut though Myra just smirked before squatting down beside him.

"Really, because I have heard that kind of talk a lot…" she started to say back as she then raised one of her clenched fists and made it glow brightly, making the Man shield his eyes with his right hand.

"…but did you know that I can surround your brain with a biotic field and crush it, either quickly and painlessly or…..slowly and excruciatingly painful."

This made the Merc's eyes widen in fear as contemplated his choices, taking a deep breath before speaking. This also gained similar reactions from both Myra's friends as they looked at their friend.

But then just as he was about to speak, the Man was silenced by a bullet bursting his head open. Blood splattered everywhere, earning shocked looks from Myra, Crosscut and Kat. With the two companions turning around and looking at their surroundings for the shooter, but Myra simply stared down at the dead Merc as he lay with a large puddle of blood and mushy flesh where his head used to be.

'_Will I ever catch a break with this?_' she thought as Kat turned back to look down at her friend, while their Bot friend kept his eyes and rifle set on the area around them.

"Eudora, better come and pick us up." the Human Woman said after tapping her com-link.

"On the way, ETA….two minutes." Evac replied.

Meanwhile an armoured woman stood in a small alleyway in between two buildings on the edge of the landing area of the Docks, which had a perfect view of the trio. Her face could not be seen as the area was well concealed by the shadows, while she looked through the scope of her Widow Sniper Rifle which at this moment was locked in on Myra's forehead.

"Vasir, I have silenced the Merc and Barla has escaped….no, they do not know that I am here." she said into her com-link, before listening to the female voice on the other end.

"Okay, I will continue to shadow them make sure that they do not find you." she finished before deactivating her Com-link and watching them from the safety of her hiding spot.

**A/N: Well that's chapter two, I hoped you liked that chapter. Thank you for reading. :)**

**Next Chapter: The crew of the Eudora attempt to locate where Barla was heading, earning the attention of Leviathan and it's leader.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next Chapter, enjoy. **

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER III**

Several seconds had passed and Myra was still staring down at the corpse of the Human Merc she had planned on interrogating, only for someone nearby to put a bullet through that plan.

'_I am sick of this!_' she thought as her patience snapped and her anger took control, making the Asari spin around and glare at the area around her team, trying to spot who fired the shot. But instead she saw nothing as sirens began blaring in the distance, earning concerned looks from Crosscut and Kat.

"That's the Authorities on the way, we need to buck." the Bot stated, gaining a nod from Kat who was looking over at the smoke billowing from the explosion Myra had caused at the Dock's entrance, when she killed the other two Human Mercs.

"Yeah, we can't stay." she replied while turning her attention to the Asari.

"What are you doing Myra?"

"The bastard that killed our lead is still here, we should go after them." the Rogue Spectre said back in a cold tone, which rang alarms bells in her friend's mind as she walked over and placed her hand on the other's shoulder.

"We can't let the Authorities know that we were here, so the Eudora will be here to extract us momentarily." gaining the Asari's attention with her looking back at the Human, all the while the sounds of the sirens grew ever closer.

"Okay." was all she could say before the Eudora suddenly appeared and turned it's engines vertical while it landed next to them, lowering it's boarding ramp for the trio.

"Here's our ride, let's go." Crosscut said as he led the way and entered the ship, while Myra nodded back to Kat before they both followed.

Meanwhile the unknown woman who had watched them from the nearby alley, was still there as the Eudora then retracted the ramp and lifted itself back into the air before turning the engines back and blasting itself back up into the sky.

'_I'll see you soon Myra._' she thought before noticing the local security forces entering the landing zone, so un-equipped her sniper-rifle and turned around, disappearing into the shadows as though she had never been there.

As the Eudora left Yamm's atmosphere and headed out into space, Crosscut and Kat were packing away their weapons and armour as did Myra, storing it in their lockers in the ship's Armoury

"Okay, so Evac and I will start going over the sensor data and come up with a list of probable destinations that Barla may have gone to." the Bot said, earning a nod from the Human Woman.

"Hopefully it will small list." she replied while giving Myra an enthusiastic look, but the Asari merely nodded back with a disinterested expression.

"Yeah, lets hope so." she replied before turning away from the pair, who just watched her with concerned stares.

"I am going to my quarters, let me know when we have something okay?" Myra added, earning a nod from Kat in return.

"Yeah, sure." she added while the Rogue Spectre walked out of the Armoury, leaving the pair on their own.

"So I guess we won't be seeing Myra again until we find our next destination, isn't this becoming a common thing now?" Crosscut asked with a inquisitive tone, earning a knowing and concerned look from Kat.

"Let's just leave her be, okay?"

"Alright, but what is this like…the twelfth time now." the Bot replied with an annoyed look, which made the Human nod reluctantly in return.

"I know… when we started this team, Myra was very proactive in everything we did. But now….." she started to say before trailing off as she just looked out at open door that her friend had walked out of.

'_I can't begin to understand what Myra is going through, and it pains me that I can't help her. Not as long as she recoils into herself every time we get back here._' she thought while Crosscut looked back with a concerned expression.

"Kat, you alright?" he asked, snapping the Woman out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm okay." she replied, gaining a nod from the Bot as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I am going to the cockpit and start analysing the data with Evac. Join us?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Go on ahead, I will join you in a bit," Kat replied, to which Crosscut smiled before walking out of the room and leaving the Human to stand there with a thoughtful expression.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile Myra opened an old Metallic door and stepped inside, which was a small dimly lit room with a cylinder-like layout. There was a single bed-like berth connected to the wall running down the length of the room, with two shelves above that looked tobe growing out of the bulkhead. On the Asari's right there was a small desk with fold up chair which was fixed to the structure's underside, while in the wall next to it was what looked like a cupboard. So she just lied down on the bed, not even bothering to get under the cover as she did so.

And while she lied there and looked up at the ceiling, making the female sigh before looking up at the control panel directly next to her on the same bulkhead as the two shelves. So she then pressed one of it's buttons and made part of the bulkhead directly next to her open up and reveal another shelf, which slide out of the opening and allowed her access as she then took the holo-imager out of one of the pockets on her utility belt and placed it on the shelf. Myra turned onto her side and stared at the device as it then activated and projected a blue orb, which reflected in her eyes as she stared at it.

But the Asari wanted to see something else and so raised her hand and waved it through the hologram, making it switch to another image. This one was of a man and a woman, the former was Human and the later Asari.

'_M__o__m and Dad, Goddess... how I miss you._' she thought while feeling her eyes starting to tingle, which was a sign that they were going to well up, which made her take a breath as she looked at the image and thought of her parents. It was then that the ocean of her memories washed over her, with Myra losing herself to them.

_'The sun shone down brightly from the cloudless blue sky over the white sand of the beach that ran __past __one side of the Darby residence, but someone was watching it from the grass field on the house's other side and it was an eight year old Myra who was lying on her belly, trying to hide in the grass which moved gently to one side as the breeze carried on through the area._

_'They'll never find me here.' she __whispered__ enthusiastically with a smile as she looked toward__the house and saw an aging Ravage standing on the porch and looking out towards the grass, though had not seen her._

_"Have you found her yet?" a __familiar__ voice spoke as__ her Grandfather,__ an __old__ Jack Darby walked around the corner and stood beside the aging Feline, who looked up at him and shook it's head._

_"__You'll find her Ravage, old or not, you still have it." he said as he stroked the top of old beast's head with his synthetic arm, making it purr in return._

"_Okay, the little tyke has been hiding long enough. Go get her."_

_The Feline then looked up and nodded back before taking off around the other side of the house, much to the little Asari's amusement._

'_He won't find me over there.' she whispered before her attention was caught by the sight of her Grandmother exiting the house and joining Jack's side._

"_Is our Granddaughter still evading you both?" she asked with a playful grin, gaining an embarrassed smile from him in return._

"_Really Arcee, you expect a seventy-three year old man and his ageing Feline companion to keep up with an eight year old girl at hide and seek." Jack replied._

"_Men…you give up too easily." she joked, gaining a surprised look from her Spark-mate._

"_Do you remember me having such an attitude against the Decepticons, Quintessons or Reapers?"_

"_No, but you've let our Eight year old Granddaughter beat you when it is quite clear where she is." the Femme replied as she looked out at the grass field in front of them with a knowing look._

"_What do you mean?" Jack asked, making her point out ahead of them which made Myra gasp as she pushed herself down further into the grass._

'_Oh no, Grandma knows.' she thought while listening to them._

"_Myra is definitely out t_he_re, since the beach is too exposed when you compare it to that grass field ahead, which is long enough to hide in…" the Grandmother added before Jack thought of something._

"_But what if she…" he started to say, but Arcee simply cut him off by shaking her head._

"_No Jack, Myra is not back in the house. I wouldn't put it past her to do something like that, but I have already checked."_

_The Grandfather nodded in return before looking out at the field, noticing a movement in the grass that made him smile. _

"_What?" Arcee asked, having noticed his expression._

"_I think you are right.." he replied, gaining a smile from the Femme._

"_Of course I am right, call it 'Woman's intuition'." she replied as Jack continued to watch the disturbance in the long grass, noticing that it was moving toward the field's centre._

"_Yeah, but I think our Granddaughter is about to be found."_

_Meanwhile Myra simply watched her Grandparents from her hiding spot with a confused look on her young face, unsure if they had seen her or not._

'_I should try to move to another spot.' she thought before suddenly hearing something move through the grass to her right._

'_What was that?' she thought while looking in the direction of the noise, when suddenly the blades of grass were suddenly parted as the familiar face of Ravage appeared beside her and sniffed the air around her.._

"_Clever Ravage, you found me." she said before the Feline then licked her face with his tongue, making her giggle as she wrapped her arms around him in an affectionate hug. This earned the attention of both Jack and Arcee as they heard their Granddaughter's laugh, making them smile in return._

"_Congrats Ravage, knew you could do it." the Prime said, making the Feline look up over the grass at his Master which also revealed the little Asari, who was still giggling as she hugged it._

"_Aww.., how cute is that." Arcee said with a loving tone as Jack put his synthetic arm around her back and held the Femme close, earning her attention as they both smiled at each other._

"_Yeah, it sure is." he said before they both noticed something approaching the house in the distance, something that made them both smile in return._

_Myra sat beside Ravage and stroked the fur on top of it's head, earning a long and affectionate purr from the Feline as the Asari continued to cheerfully giggle. But then she stopped as her hearing caught the sound of an approaching vehicle, so the little girl turned round and saw a sky-car flying down towards the farm. This made Myra's smile grow wider, for she knew who was arriving at the house as the vehicle flew overhead and then landed in front of the house, while her Grandparents walked down the porch stairs to greet the new arrivals as it's canopy opened to reveal Orion and Liara._

"_Welcome back, hope you had a good time?" Jack asked as he gave his Son an affectionate hug while Arcee and her Daughter in Law did the same._

"_Yes, we had a lovely weekend together on Thessia." the Asari replied with a warm smile. While her Bond-mate put his arm around her back._

"_So how has Myra been doing, I hope she has been behaving herself?" he asked, gaining a smile from his Parents._

"_Myra has been good as gold, we have enjoyed having her here again." Arcee replied, before his Father looked toward the field._

"_Speaking of which…." he started to say with a loving stare, making Orion and Liara turn round to see their young Daughter running towards them._

"_Mommy, Daddy!" she called happily while Ravage ran behind her, breathing heavily as he tried to keep up with the excited youngster. This made Orion run past the front of the sky-car towards his daughter before scooping her up in his arms, a big happy smile on his face as Liara watched lovingly._

"_My little Princess." he exclaimed has he hugged her, making the little Asari's face light up as she hugged him back while Liara happily sighed as she walked over to them both._

"_Miss us Myra?" she asked, gaining a nod from their little girl as her Father planted a gentle kiss on her cheek, making her close her eyes and giggle._

"_Yes, I did…" she started to say as Ravage lied down on his belly at their feet, panting as he did so while the Grandparents joined their side._

"…_but I had a really fun time with Grandma and Granddad." Myra added, making both their smiles widen some more._

"_Like I have said many times before, it was a pleasure to have little Myra with us." Jack said back, earning a nod from Asari while their Feline Companion let out a yawn, earning everyone's attention._

"_..She even gave Ravage the most exercise he has had in a long time." Arcee added, gaining a curious look from Liara._

"_You okay, Ravage?" she asked, making the former Decepticon Beast look up and yawn again._

"_We were just playing a game of hide and seek before you got here, Myra is very good at it…..but Ravage still found her." Jack said, gaining a nod from his Son who looked at his Daughter with a proud smile._

"_I know she is, but even at his advanced age…Ravage still has the touch." _

"_He sure does, but I think we should give him the rest of the night off..." the Femme replied, while her Spark-mate beckoned the others inside._

"..._So let's leave him be and go back in the house, I'll make some tea for everyone…" she started to say before noticing her Granddaughter's confused look._

"…_and hot chocolate for you Myra." the older Femme added, turning Myra's expression into a happy smile as both Orion and Liara nodded in return._

"_Sounds great. Let's go." the former said as he carried his Daughter in his arms and followed the others inside, leaving Ravage who had already fallen asleep as he gently purred on the balcony. Myra though was just happy to be surrounded by her family, feeling the warmth and safety of her Father's arms as she just closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.'_

This warm feeling filled the Asari's heart as she fondly remembered the moment while lying down on her bed, it was one moment of many that she shared with her Parents. For Myra's childhood was a happy one, one that she would not trade in for anything. She had a wonderful relationship with both her Parents, but it was with her Father that she felt the most connection to, as her Mother often said.

"_Myra may have inherited my biotic prowess and natural beauty, but she has your stubbornness and drive to do exactly what she desires too. The two of you are so alike." _

And her Mother was right, for Myra was as the old saying goes….'a chip of the old block' when it came to her and her Father, Orion made sure he was there for his Daughter no matter what. Even when something came up that required the attention of the Prime, he always made time for her.

'_I miss you so much Dad, why can't you be here now?_' she thought as her mind began to drift as a more painful memory surfaced and took a hold of her attention.

'_Myra stood in the Hospital corridor looking at her reflection in the window, which gave her a view of the city of New Iacon at night. She was now fifty years old though you would not know it to look at her, for Asari retain their youthful appearance for most of their thousand-year lifespan. And even as she stared at the Capital City of the Federation which was still the jewel of Galactic Alliance after all this time, Myra still felt her attention wavering as her thoughts returned to her Father. _

_For he had been a resident of the Hospital for the last six months due to the fact that old age had finally caught up to the Eighty year old Prime. This was a difficult time for the Darby Family since both Myra and her Mother, Liara were not used to seeing the most important person in their lives slowly deteriorate before their eyes. For Orion had been such a prominent figure in their lives as a loving Husband and Father, not to mention finding a balance with his responsibilities as Leader of the Autobots. The fact that he managed such a feat was just another example of the type of man he had become since taking his Father's place as the next Prime, for under his guidance the Federation had prospered even more and truly had become what it's Founders had planned all decades ago._

_But right at this moment, none of that mattered to Myra. For all she wanted now was to see her Father, not only due to the fact that she had not set eyes on him in six months but also because she had a lot to tell him. Because the young Asari had been under assessment of whether she should join the ranks of the Autobot Spectres, and had been training under the tutelage of Aunt Ser-Ket who also held the rank of Elite Spectre. _

_The former Predacon had really thrown herself into the job since the passing of her spark-mate Quickstrike, who died a few years earlier. The Femme had just thrown herself into her work since then, Myra originally thought that this was so that she would not have the time to really let her loss sink in and cause her pain._

_But Ser-Ket later had told the Asari that she and her Spark-mate had been well aware of what was going to happen, since her spark inhabited a Pretender body that had not been touched by the Primus wave that had converted the entire Cybertronian species at the end of the Reaper War. So she was always going to outlive him, and Quickstrike had asked Ser-Ket to promise him that she would continue to live her life and not let his absence pull her down._

_It was then that Myra knew that both she and her Mother would have to do the same, when it came for Orion to become one with the Allspark…. as the saying goes. And that weighed heavily on her mind now while she looked out of the window. The Asari thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of a door sliding open behind her, so she turned around to see her Mother standing there._

"_Myra, your Father is awake and wants to see you." she said with a light smile, earning a mirrored expression from the younger Asari who nodded and walked past her and into the room._

'_My Mother has spent nearly every waking moment with my Father since he fell ill, makes my feel somewhat guilty for not visiting more. But Orion Prime had told her when this all began that he wanted her to continue with her training, because he knew how important it had been for Myra. For her Father did not want his Daughter to watch him slowly deteriorate d before her._

_Once inside, Myra noticed that the room was dimly lit and that there was only one bed with a chair either side of it as well as a life support machine on it's right side, and lying there was the frail form of her Father who was hooked up to it._

"_Myra….hello…..Princess." he said in a soft but pained voice as he smiled, which made the young Asari smile back slightly._

"_Hi Dad." she replied as she sat down at his bedside, taking a hold of his hand as she did so._

"_Its good to see you." the Prime then said as he gently squeezed her hand in his._

"_Same here, I would have come sooner…" she started to answer, only for her Father to shake his head slightly._

"_There's…no need…to explain yourself…Myra, I was….the one…who…told you…to keep at your training." _

_Myra merely sighed as she watched Orion struggle to speak for it was so hard for her to see him this way as he was so weak and fragile, the complete opposite of the Man she remembered him to be and was inspired by throughout her life up to that point._

"_I know Dad, but still…" Myra tried to argue, but again her Father simply cut her off with a loving smile._

"_How…did it go…..with…your training?" he asked, which made his Daughter smile as she reached into a pouch on her utility belt and pulled out an Autobot Spectre Insignia, which made Orion smile back proudly._

"_Oh Myra, I knew you could do it." he said back warmly, as Liara joined the young Asari's side and mirrored her Husband's expression._

"_Your Father always knew you would become a Spectre, Myra. We are so proud of you." she said, earning a nod from the bed stricken Prime._

"_Yes…we are, but then again….we have always….been proud of…you Myra." Orion added with a content and loving smile, one shared by both his Daughter and his Wife. But then,__, his life-support machine suddenly began blaring an alarm, which earned wide eyed looks of shock from both Asari as Orion suddenly began coughing and __breathing__ heavily at an increasing rate, like every breath he was taking was his last._

_"Dad!" the younger one shouted, while her Mother ran to the door and opened it in a panic._

_"We need a Doctor, somebody get a Doctor!" she shouted down the corridor, making the Hospital staff rush over to the panicking Asari._

_"It's...go__ing__...be...alright...Myra." Orion said between gasps of air as he looked into his __distraught__ Daughter's eyes, which were starting to well up and distort her vision as everything around her was dulled out and all she could hear was her own breathing and that of her Father._

_"...Dad?..." she started to say in return before she suddenly felt a hand grab her shoulder, snapping the young Asari out of it._

_"Get her out of here and... Stat!" the Salarian Doctor snapped as he pulled Myra out of the way, handing her to a Human Nurse who took her out of the room to her Mother._

_Both watched in shock as another Doctor and several Nurses entered Orion's room before the door slid shut, blocking their sight as they both suddenly felt their breath ca__ught__ between their lungs and their mouths._

_"Your Father's going to be fine Myra, the Doctors will look after him." Liara said as she put her arm around the younger Asari, pulling her into a hug. But as Mother and Daughter hugged, Myra could tell the tone of Liara's voice betrayed the words she had said, for she did not believe their meaning...so how could her Daughter._

_It had grown very quiet in the hallway as the pair waited, which was in spite of how busy it had become with Hospital staff and other Patients loved ones walking past in either direction. For all Myra and her Mother could think of was Orion and whether he would be alright once that door slid open, for the waiting was slowly killing them inside as each and every minute that passed felt like another nail in the coffin which held their hope._

_But then after what felt like an __eternity__, the door slid open and the Salarian Doctor stepped out and faced the Asari. His face was stoic and expressionless like a robot as he looked at them._

_"Mrs Darby..." he started to say, which made a lump appear in both hers and Myra's throats as they found themselves between hope and dread, unsure of what was about to come._

_"...I am very sorry." he then said which immediately Deafened the Daughter as her grief and guilt suddenly over took her senses. She started to cry while Liara just __remained__ shocked as she listened to the Doctor, unable to even speak in return._

_"...We did everything we could to stabilise your Husband, but I am fraid that his body is starting to shut itself down. I am afraid that there is nothing more we can do for him, I am very sorry." the Doctor added, his tone both sad and respectful which made Liara look up at him._

_'Orion is still alive?' she thought, earning a hopeful look from her daughter._

_"Can we see him?" the older Asari then asked wi__t__h a slither of hope to her voice, gaining a __solemn__ nod back from the Salarian._

_"Yes, but he does not have long, so go now." he replied before stepping aside and gesturing for the pair to enter the room._

_Liara then turned to Myra, who had tears running down her face._

_"Myra, we can see your Father now." she said in a soft voice, snapping her Daughter out of the silent grief that had surrounded her as she stopped crying and looked back, wiping her face as she calmed down._

_"...we can." she said back, earning a nod back from her Mother before the pair walked past the Doctor and back into the room, while the other staff quickly left the room and left the Family alone in the room.__ So Myra and Liara walked over to the bed and saw Orion lying there with his eyes closed, looking at peace._

"_Dad?" his Daughter then asked with a gentle tone, making the Prime open his eyes and smile as he gazed upon both the most important Women in his life._

"_Are…you both…alright?" he asked with his breath still sounding weak and slowing, which made Liara's lip tremble as her building grief threatened to overcome her in the sight of her Bond-mate. But Myra took notice of her Mother's expression and quickly stepped in as she took her hand and gently squeezed it in support._

"_We are both just relieved to see that you are okay, you gave us both a scare back there, Dad." she said as Orion looked over to Liara with a loving gaze._

"_Sorry for….scaring you…" he started to say, earning an understanding nod from her in return as she smiled back, but his expression lessened a little._

"…_But…I guess….the Doctor…has spoken to…you." _

_Mother and Daughter nodded back, their smiles lessening as they both knew what he was about to say._

"…_yes…my love, …he did." Liara replied a little shakily while a single tear ran down her cheek._

"_Then…you…know…that the last thing….I wish…to see is…you grieving for….me.." Orion said back with a pained expression as he breathed deeply, making the older Asari nod slowly in return._

"_I know Orion, I remember our talk." she replied, earning a confused look from Myra as her Mother leaned in close to her Father._

"_I want to be strong…for you and our Daughter, but the thought of living my life without you in it is…." Liara began to say, only for the dying Prime to lift his hand up and cup her cheek affectionately, stopping her mid sentence as she close her eyes and enjoyed his touch._

"_You are… and have always… been the love of my life… Liara, that will never… change, not even after… I have joined the… Allspark. Because I will… always be with… you…." he said while moving his hand down to her chest._

"…_right here." he finished with a lopsided smile, earning a smile back from the Asari. Who then leaned in and gently kissed him, before pulling away enough to look Orion in the eyes._

"_You always had a way with words, I love you Orion." she said softly._

"_As I do…you." he replied in a mirrored tone before his Bond-mate then pulled back, allowing the Prime to look over to his Daughter._

"_Dad…" she said with a sad and yet guilty smile, earning nothing but a loving expression from him in return._

"_Myra, oh…my darling Daughter, I know…that face." he said with a soft and knowing tone as he held out his open hand to her, so she took it in her own and held it gently._

"_I do not…want you to…burden yourself with…unnecessary guilt, for not…being here…for me."_

"_But Dad, I…" she started to say in return, only for her Father to cut her off._

"_I…did not want you to…put your life…on hold for me, because I…know how important…it was for…you…to become…a Spectre. And no Father…could be…any happier…nor prouder…of you…than…I am." Orion replied, which made the young Asari feel as though she was going to well up again. But she held that off and continued to listen as her Father spoke._

"_For you…have given me…so much joy and…happiness…Myra, that even…as I feel…my life…slipping away from me…I can…pass into the…Allspark…knowing that…your Mother and I…have given…this world…a truly special…woman…that has left…me feeling truly….content and peaceful."_

_The younger Asari merely looked back at her dying Father, but could not help but feel a smile appear on her face. Despite what was happening and already knowing how he felt about her, to hear him say this warmed her heart._

"_I love you Dad." she said softly, making him slowly smile back in return._

"_I….love….you….t…o…" Orion then said before he suddenly closed his eyes and appeared to drift off to sleep, which made both Asari look down at him with widened eyes as the heart-beat monitor on his life-support suddenly flat-lined._

"_Dad…" Myra suddenly found herself saying as she looked down at the Prime's body, noting how peaceful he looked in his eternal slumber. Liara though stepped closer and leaned over him and planted a kiss on his forehead._

"_Goodbye my love, you rest now." she said softly, while her Daughter just watched from behind as something caught her attention._

"_Mom?"_

_This made Liara pull back and was about to turn around to look at her Daughter, but the older Asari's attention was caught by the same thing as they both noticed a white light glowing under the blanket that covered Orion's body. _

_It was coming from his chest and began to glow somewhat brighter, before suddenly floating up as the cover draped over it._

"_What the?" Myra said as the pair watched the covers suddenly split apart and expose the Matrix of Leadership, which shown it's light throughout the room as it hovered over the now Former Prime's body._

"_The Matrix…" Liara found herself saying, while her Daughter just stared at it for a moment, like the light had her in some kind of trance. But then suddenly it glow then became so bright, that it made the Asari cover their eyes as they and the entire room was enveloped in the white light. It even caught the attention of the Hospital staff outside in the corridor, who noticed the bright light seeping out of the frame of the door._

"_What's going on in there?" the Salarian said before he went to open the door, when just as quickly as the light had appeared it was then gone. So he opened the door to find Liara and Myra standing beside the bedside of Orion Prime, with the only the flat-lining sound of his life-support the only thing anyone could hear._

"_What happened in here?" the Doctor asked, gaining their attention as both Asari looked at him. He immediately noticed that their eyes were welling up and so he sighed in return and gave them a sympathetic expression in return._

"_The Matrix has gone…and will not appear until the one that is worthy is ready." Liara replied, making Myra look back to her with a curious expression as she listened._

"_Orion told me that this would happen, once he became one with the Allspark." the older Asari continued before turning to her Daughter, looking her in the eyes._

"_Come here." she said before both Mother and Daughter embraced each other in a hug and quietly sobbed, ignoring the Doctor and his staff as they entered the room and surrounded Orion's bed._

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

All of a sudden, Myra was awoken by the sound of a chime like noise coming from her door. This made the Asari rise up into a sitting position on her bed, having realised that she had fallen asleep.

"Come in." she said, before the door slid open to reveal Kat standing there in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" she asked, having noticed the single tear that had ran down the Asari's cheek. But Myra was quick to wipe it away as she looked down at the ground.

"Yes, I am fine." she replied, earning a slightly aggravated look from the Human Woman as she stepped into the room and stood in front of the Asari.

"You do realise that you are a terrible liar, as I can tell that there is something you have kept to yourself since the first day we met..."

Myra looked up from the ground to meet her friend's stare, with a curious expression on her face as Kat continued.

"…because the four of us are supposed to be a 'team' and I know only too well that secrets can only create trouble, so I decided to hack the Autobot mainframe and look up your personal file."

This made the Rogue Spectre's eyes widen as she looked up with a shocked expression, making her friend hold her hands up in a non threatening gesture.

"I did it because I wanted to know what it is you don't want to talk about…" she started to say, only to stop as Myra got up and looked at her with an angry stare.

"How could you?" she spat, but Kat just looked back to her friend with a sorry but curious expression.

"I'm sorry for going behind your back Myra, I really am. But I had to do something because whatever is bothering…'haunting' you is slowly becoming a problem, one that we have all noticed.." the Human Woman said, while the Asari just remained quiet and listened.

"..I mean we all came together to so that we could help you take down Vasir, because we knew that the Autobots were not going to be able to do it while their hands tied behind their backs by rules and regulations, but you with your 'Rogue' status were able to act…so we joined your side."

"I already know this." Myra quickly jumped in before turning away from her friend and looking down at the holo-image of her parents which was still active, glowing a light blue as it offered a low illumination to the rest of the room. Kat noticed too and went quiet for a second, looking down to the ground and sighing in return.

"I know what happened to your Mother….Liara Darby." she then said, regaining Myra's attention as she turned back to her friend who looked back up at her with a sympathetic expression.

But as the two looked at each other, the Asari's memories were once again stirred back up from the recesses of her mind.

'_Myra opened her eyes to find herself lying on the ground with her legs pinned under some charred debris, but she looked around to see that the once beautiful church around her now looked as if it was something from a post-apocalyptic nightmare. The last thing she remembered was saying her wedding vows before…, before a great force suddenly erupted from the ceiling and knocked her out. _

_Every part of her was aching as Myra felt blood trickle down her face from a cut on her forehead, but she could still feel her legs despite them being pinned by what looked like parts of the wooden beams that made up the ceiling._

'_What about the others?" she suddenly thought, making her look around at the rest of the Church's interior._

_But as she looked around and tried to make sense of what had happened around her, a gunshot blared over to her right and made the Asari look in that direction to see the silhouette of someone standing over her Mother, pointing a pistol down at her head._

"_That was for Benezia, you traitorous pure-blooded bitch." the unknown person said though by the sound of their voice, it was definitely female. But that did not matter at this moment to Myra as her eyes widened at the image of Liara, who now had a smoking hole between her eyes._

"_Mom!" she screamed at the top of her voice as she descended into turmoil and despair while the stranger looked over to her and gave off a small chuckle before walking towards the injured Asari._

"_So, your still with us are you." she said, with a voice that was familiar to Myra who narrowed her eyes and looked up as her Mother's killer stepped into view._

"_..Vasir!" the younger Asari said in an angered and yet pained tone, while the woman smirked back._

"_I promised your Mother that this day would come and now it is here, all that is left is for you to join her." she said while aiming her pistol at Myra's head, while the injured Spectre simply kept her eyes on Vasir as she stared back with a hateful glare. But just as she was about to pull the trigger, sirens began to blare in the distance. This made Vasir turn and look in their direction, earning a sigh from her before re-holstering her pistol._

"_It's your lucky day kid." she said in a cold tone before turning her back on Myra and walking away, but this made the young Spectre grit her teeth as she then focused her biotics into lifting the debris off her legs, making a purple energy surround the beam and slowly lift it up in the air before dropping it onto the ground beside her. _

_But just as she was about to lift herself into a sitting position while looking in the direction that Vasir had left, another very familiar male voice suddenly spoke up._

"_Myra."_

_This made the Asari's eyes widen as she looked in around until her eyes widened at what she saw.'_

"Myra?" Kat then said, snapping the Asari Spectre out of her thoughts to find her Human friend staring back with a confused expression.

"Sorry, I…" she started to say before wiping another tear from her cheek, earning a sympathetic sigh from Kat.

"You just remembered it didn't you, how your Mother was killed?"

"Yes, I can still see it like it was yesterday. 'Everything' I cared about was ripped from me that day, and I intend to make sure Vasir pays for it with her life." Myra replied as her facial expression became cold and feared, something that the Human Woman had seen more than a few times over the course of their friendship.

"I know, for having read your file I mean I now understand what it is that drives you in your hunt for Vasir. And I want to continue to help, anyway I can." Kat said back, earning a slight smile from Myra in return.

"Thanks Kat, I appreciate that and I am sorry for not confiding in you sooner…" she started to say, before her Human Friend cut her off.

"There's no need to apologise Myra because I understand why you didn't mention it, but I know that keeping that kind of pain bottled up inside will do more harm than good in the long run."

The Rogue Spectre nodded in return, sighing as she did so.

"Yes, I guess you are right there…" the Asari said as she looked back at Kat.

'_Perhaps I can confide in Kat after all, maybe with her help I can lighten the weight that I have felt pushing down on me ever since that day._' she thought before continuing.

"..and if we can keep this between us for now, then I would be willing to talk more with you about my past." Myra continued as she sat on the edge of the bed and deactivated the holo-image device, earning an understanding smile from Kat in return.

"Of course Myra, I won't say a word. It's your choice when you want the others to know, I am fine with just one of us knowing at this time." she replied, before sitting beside her friend, who had just gestured for her to do so.

"So what else did you learn from my file?" the Asari asked, having an idea where this would go next. But Kat looked back at her with an unsure expression.

"There is no need to rush with this Myra, take your time." she replied, but Myra gently shook her head in return.

"You obviously read it to competition, to when I broke away from the Autobot Spectres?" she asked with an inquisitive tone, earning a nod from the Human Woman in return.

"Yes…yes I did."

"So you know about…." the Asari began to say before trailing off as she saw the image of a Human Man in her mind, earning a nod from Kat.

"Yes I know, as you lost more than your Mother that day." she said with a sad expression as Myra simply looked ahead of herself at the wall in front of her.

'_I guess I am going there then._' she thought before opening her mouth to continue speaking.

"His name was John S…" she started to say before the ship's Inter-com activated.

"Myra, Kat, Crosscut here. I think you should get up here to the Cockpit, for I am sure we have Barla's location." the Autobot spoke, earning both Women's attention as Myra was the first to stand up.

"Alright, we are on our way." she replied before deactivating the call with her holo-tool, while looking back at her Human Friend.

"We should see what the others have…" she said as her facial expression changed to the more familiar professional that Kat was used to seeing.

"…Continue this later?" she then added, surprising her Friend who gave her an understanding smile in return.

"Sure Myra. Lets go." she replied before getting to her feet and following the Asari out of the room, with the door sliding shut behind them both.

**A/N: Well ****I hoped you liked that chapter. Thanks for reading. :)**

**Also I now have a page on Facebook, (the address is on my Profile page here on this site) so f****eel free to stop over and take a look. :)**

**Next Chapter: ****As the crew of the Eudora closes in on Barla Vonn, the Leviathan Agent sets up a trap for them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER IV**

Both Crosscut and Evac were busy with their attention completely focused on the holo-map that was being emitted from the pilot's interface as Myra and Kat entered the Cockpit, the Bots did not even look over to the two Women as they joined them.

"So what do you have?" the Asari asked as she looked at the holo-image, which showed a particular area of the galaxy.

"We have managed to narrow down the window to two possible locations in the 'Serpent Nebula'…" the White and Red armoured Bot said as he typed on his holo-tool and zoomed into the image to reveal the two areas.

"Well the first of the two locations is 'Unity', you know the space station built two hundred and fifty years ago by the ISF, to replace the long destroyed Citadel." he added, earning a nod from Myra.

"Yeah, I know it. I was there with my Mother, the day it was brought online…" she started to say as everyone listened, with Kat noticing her friend take a breath as she mentioned Liara.

"…It took over as the political, cultural and financial Capital of the Federation…since the majority of Senate were no longer happy at remaining at New Iacon, despite them having done so for the previous two hundred and fifty years." she added with touch of resentment to her voice, earning a curious look from Evac, but before he could ask why, Evac jumped in.

"And the other place is Milgrom, Capital city on the planet Bekenstein. Which despite it's location in Federation space, continues to be a safe haven for the criminal element." he added while bringing up the other planet on the holo-display, which Myra looked at with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, considering the first is the Capital of the Federation and the other has a more shady rep. Then I am going to say…. Bekenstein it is…" she replied, gaining nods from the others.

"…since I doubt that Leviathan would be able to hide on the Unity station without the Autobots knowing about it."

"Okay, I will set course for Bekenstein and activate our stealth mode. We wouldn't want to alert any Autobots to our presence there now, would we?" Evac asked with a knowing look, earning a smile from Myra.

"Of course not." she replied as both Kat and Crosscut shook their heads in unison.

"We'll see about that." the Human Woman added with a knowing smile, while the pilot returned to his controls and started typing on it's holo-interface.

"Charging up the space-bridge drive now."

"Okay, take us there Evac." Myra then said as she looked out of the canopy to the void ahead, before the pilot then gave the Asari a curious look.

"When you mentioned Unity earlier, you didn't sound like you were happy with the Senate's decision Myra?" he asked, gaining the Asari's attention.

"And you are right Evac, my Mother and I were not exactly jumping for joy at the decision. We felt that they were betraying the Human and Cybertronian societies that had brought them together in the first place. I mean if it hadn't been for their Alliance, then the Reapers would have destroyed everyone and we wouldn't be here to talk about it." she replied, earning understanding looks from the rest.

"Well ever since the last Prime passed away centuries ago, the Senate have unfortunately not been as good at their job of holding the Federation together as they should have been."

Yeah, look at how many members have jumped ship in the last couple of centuries. The Asari, the Krogan, the Hanar, the Volus and recently the Salarians." Evac added, gaining a nod from the other Bot.

"Three of the founding members left inside of the few centuries that 'Unity' has been in operation, as well as several others of which some have already been mentioned." Crosscut said while gesturing to his friend. This earned a serious look from Myra suddenly.

"Well that is all in the past, and we have a job to do. So let's get to it…" she said in a commanding tone before turning around and heading for the door, stopping at it as she looked back at the team.

"Kat and I will take to the ground and see if we can find our little Volus…" she said, earning a nod from her Human friend who walked over and joined her.

"Ready when you are." she said, gaining a smile from the Asari who then looked back to the bots.

"Crosscut, you stay on board with Evac. We will call if we need any back-up."

"Roger that Myra." he added, while the Pilot turned around and gave the leaving pair a knowing look.

"I can also sweep through the Com-channels to see if I get a location or my Intel for you."

Myra gave him an appreciative smile in return.

"Good thinking." she replied before looking back to Kat.

"Let's suit up."

This earned a nod from her friend before they then both left the cockpit as Evac turned back to his controls, while Crosscut sat down at the station behind him.

"Opening a space-bridge in four….three…two…one." the pilot then said before a big green vortex appeared in front of the Eudora, which the ship then flew straight into.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile in the Bekenstein Capital, a group of Mercs in matching jet-black armour stood together in the center of an old, abandoned-looking warehouse, speaking amongst themselves. This all came to a stop when the main door was opened, gaining their attention as they turned around to see Barla Vonn walking in. The Volus felt his heartbeat and breathing hasten as he looked at the group, for this was not what Barla had expected considering the call he made earlier. The group of Mercs were made up of Vorcha, Krogan and two Humans. But as the new arrival neared them, they separated to reveal a Batarian in their center, who then took a step toward the Volus and gave him a narrow eyed stare.

"What...is...going on here? I was told I would meet Vasir at this location." Barla asked with a slight stammer, unintentionally revealing his growing fear to the Men, who all grinned in return.

"And you will, but our Boss wanted to make sure she had some protective measures in place first." the Batarian leader replied, while the Volus stared back and breathed a little heavier.

"What do you mean?" Barla asked, which made the Batarian take a metallic orb out from a pouch on his utility belt and tap it on it's top, activating it as it glowed in his hands.

"Here she is..." he started to say before letting go of the orb, which then floated in the towards the Volus before an energy field suddenly appeared around it and formed the silhouette of a person.

"You disappoint me Barla.." a familiar voice began to say as the holo-image formed the perfect projection of Tela Vasir, who stopped right in front of the Volus and glared down at him.

"But...Vasir, I do not understand. What did I…?" he said back in a worried tone, unsure of what the Asari would say next. But she merely held her hand up, making him stop mid-sentence.

"First you get captured by the enemy, and now I hear that they are on their way to this very planet. Tell me, how does this look to you?" she replied, earning a gasp from the Volus who noticed that the Mercs were readying their weapons behind the hologram.

"But, there is no way that Darby managed to follow me. I mean her group were still fighting when I left, and there are no tracking devices on my shi…." he said in a panicked tone as he defended himself, but Vasir despite being a hologram, simply replied by kicking him in the chest and sending the little Alien onto his back.

"I do love this new hard-light hologram, now shut it Barla and listen." she said while narrowing her eyes at the pathetic Volus, who got onto his knees in a grovelling position.

"I did not turn up here today in person, because I have far more pressing matters to deal with…"

Meanwhile at a secret location, the Asari stood in a large dimly lit area with a spot light shining down upon her.

"…like trying to destabilise the Federation even more than it has already become." Vasir added as other Leviathan Agents took readings from what looked like a group of Cybertronians, who were all strapped down onto metallic semi-upright berths and hooked up to medical-looking equipment.

"So to prove you are still worthy of working in my organisation, I will have you stay here and set a trap for dear Myra Darby." she said with a slight smile, earning a gulp from Barla in return.

"Me…but I…" he started to stammer in return, gaining an eye roll from the Asari in return.

"For goddesses sake Barla, spit it out." she said in return as he looked over at the Mercs standing behind her.

"…I don't think…these Mercs will be enough."

The soldiers gave him an angry stare in return, which made the Volus feel as though he was about to fill his pants. But Vasir sighed in return, before looking back at the men.

"They are not the only soldiers I have sent to help…." she started to say before clicking her fingers, making the door behind the group open and reveal another group of Mercs who then entered the room. Barla looked over at them and saw an Asari, a Turian, two Krogan and a Salarian. This made Vasir smile as she looked back at them, gesturing for the group to come closer.

"Barla, I would like for you to meet Alestia, Kuril, Salamul, Jax and Menos." she added, earning nod from each member before they turned their attention to the Volus.

"They are amongst the best Assassins and Mercs this galaxy has to offer." the Asari added, noticing that Barla looked a little less nervous as his posture changed.

"Alright...but I would like a ready means of escape, just on the off chance that these Mercs aren't as good as you say." he replied with an unconvinced tone, one that made Vasir stare back at him with a blank expression before looking away from the Volus.

This was because one of the Asari's Agents had gained her attention as he stepped beside her.

"Good, I will be right there..." she said before looking back at Barla.

"...I am needed elsewhere, so will I leave the details of Myra's trap in your hands Barla. Vasir out." the Former Spectre added before her image faded to nothing, revealing the metallic orb which then flew back into the Batarian's hands.

"Right then, so what's the plan?" the Volus then said in what was supposed to be an enthusiastic tone, but came off as just half hearted as the Mercs all rolled their eyes and sighed in return.

As this was happening, Vasir stepped out of the spot light and looked at the Agent who had gained her attention earlier.

"Patch my com-link into the long range comm-relay, I have another call to make." she said, earning a nod from him in return before he turned away and left the area. So the Asari looked over at the people who were strapped down to the medical berths around her like lab-rats, before her holo-tool activated and beeped.

_'Excellent, time to tie up a loose end_.' she thought before linking it to her com-link and tapping the device in her ear.

"It's Vasir, have you arrived on Bekenstien... good. Now even if that little Volus manages to snuff out Darby, I want you to end him...I am glad we see eye to eye on this. I will leave it to you on how to deal with him, call me when it's done...Vasir out." she said before ending the call and deactivating her holo-tool, and looking ahead as a devious smile appeared on her face.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile down in the outskirts of the city, Mira and Kat walked down the Eudora's landing ramp and joined a large grouping of people queuing up to enter the city.

"Okay we are on the ground, you better take off before someone decides to give the ship a real sensor scan." the latter said into her com-link, which then made the Eudora re-ignite its engines and lift off the ground as it closed it's ramp.

"Roger that Ground team, we will be close by if you require assistance. Good luck." Evac replied before the ship turned its engines back into a horizontal position and flew back up into the sky, leaving the pair on their own.

So now what, queue up and get our IDs read so that they can then arrest us?" Kat then said to her Asari friend with a sarcastic tone, earning a lopsided grin from her.

"Of course not, because that would be stupid." Myra replied before activating her holo-tool in front of the Human Woman, while two Salarians looked back at them.

"We use this, now hold my hand." she added while holding the hand out that had the holo-tool emitted around it, to which Kat smiled and took it in her own. Then suddenly she felt a fuzzy feeling come over her skin like a low voltage electricity current, and then the pair shimmered away right before the Salarians, making them wipe their eyes in disbelief.

A moment later, after passing through the customs check point and turning down into an alley way just aways from it. The two friends suddenly shimmered back into view, with both looking both directions to see if anyone had noticed, but no one at either side of the small back street had seen them as they continued to walk past.

"Well that was fun, sneaking past the guards like that." Kat said as Myra smiled back, before deactivating her holo-tool.

"I am just glad that this personal cloak of mine is still top of the line, or else we would never have gotten past the sensor grid that surrounds that Autobot checkpoint."

"I know what you mean, but how do you even have that device?" her Human friend asked with a curious expression.

"I originally received this from my Dad, it sort of been passed down the Family. I got it upgraded five years ago so that I could pass through Autobot outposts undetected, I am just glad that they haven't cottoned on to it yet." the Asari replied, earning a nod from Kat.

"Okay, so any idea on where we should start looking?"

"Last time we found Barla, he was located in what could only be described as 'a slum'. But Milgrom has nothing like that, it's too much like Ilium, so…." Myra started to say before her and Kat's com-links activated.

"Myra, Kat, its Evac. I thought you should know that while going through the local com-frequencies, I have picked up something interesting. Take a listen of this…"he said before an unknown male voice suddenly spoke.

_"I have set up security around the perimeter of your location, leaving a minimal force to guard your escape route__ on the south side__ should anyone attack._"

_"Very good, make sure my shuttle is ready to fly on a moment's notice." _another more familiar voice spoke, making Myra's eyes widen in response.

"Barla!" she said, gaining a nod from Kat in return.

"Yep, that's him. But something doesn't feel right."

"I agree..." Evac began to reply, earning a thoughtful look from the Asari as she listened.

"...I mean the little Volus has his place all bottled up tight, except for his escape route." he continued before Kat spoke up again.

"It screams of a trap, giving us the perfect little way to get in there and block off Barla's escape."

This made Myra nod in return.

"Yes, I agree. Did they speak about anything else?" she asked.

"No, that's all I managed to hear before the signal cut off." the former Autobot Pilot replied.

"That's convenient, so we get just the right Intel we need. But did you manage to track the signal to it's source." Kat jumped in.

"Yes, it is in an Industrial sector about four kilometres to the west of your current position. Sending the data to your holo-tool now Myra." Evac replied as her holo-tool activated, revealing the location on it's map.

Okay, Kat and I will head there now. And i think it will be a good idea for you to bring the Eudora too, add some firepower to our attack." she said, earning a curious look from her Human friend.

"You have something in mind?" the Pilot asked, making the Asari smile back confidently in return.

"We are going to spring the trap, just not in the way that Barla thinks. Now I will tell you on the way." she replied before gesturing to Kat to follow as the pair then walked out of the alley, back into the main streets.

Thirty minutes later, two of the black armoured Human Mercs stood on the roof of a building and looked over at another which looked same.

"I still can't believe that little shit called in more men, like our team was not enough to protect his Enviro-suited ass." one said to the other, who nodded in return.

"Well we're just as good and professional as any other Merc team, but he would rather have those 'Elite ones' with him right now."

This made his friend look back in a surprised state, shaking his head in response.

"Keep it down, we don't know if we totally alone at the mome..." he started to say before someone suddenly grabbed him by his head, twisting and snapping his neck in quick succession. This made his mate turn around to see a Human Woman letting go of the Man's head, with his body falling to the ground in a heap.

"...you're not, what a shock." she replied, earning a dumbfounded expression from the other guy.

"What!" he gasped as he looked between the now dead body of his friend and the intruder, then quickly re-composing himself and activating his holo-blade.

"You'll pay for that bitch." he snarled, while the Woman unsheathed a combat knife from her utility belt and held it before her.

"Well, lets find out then." she replied in a calm confident tone before the Merc suddenly swung his blade at her, making the Human pull back and deflect it with her knife. But then she grabbed his arm and quickly stabbed it through his elbow, making him cry out before she kicked him in the knee and forced the Merc down on to it. And then the Woman pulled the knife out of his arm and dug it into his neck and sliced from one side to another, making him bleed out and die in seconds as she let his body fall to the ground.

"Guess today's not the day." she muttered to herself before activating her holo-tool, making a holo-visor appear over her eyes as her com-link activated.

"Kat, I just received your signal. So you activated your 'Sentry Interface then." Evac said, gaining a nod from her while she looked back at the adjacent building.

"Yeah, so can you see what I am seeing right now?"

"Of course I can." the pilot replied, earning a sigh from Kat.

"So, we can see numerous enemy contacts around the building in front of me."

"And I just found what we need for that distraction Myra wants." the pilot said as he highlighted what looked like fuel tanks just west of the building.

"Right, let Myra know then while I will get myself set up here." Kat replied as she equipped her sniper-rifle and looked through it's scope.

"Just did, she is making her move now." Evac said before the Human Woman tapped her com-link to end the call, so she could focus on her next task.

Meanwhile down at the building's south entrance, another Human Male and a Batarian stood guard with their weapons ready while looking ahead at Barla's escape ship, which was just aways from them as the latter tapped his com-link.

"Nothing yet, everything is quiet." the Batarian reported in a cold tone though unbeknownst to either him or his comrade, a long piece of metal cable was slowly moving up into the air behind them like a snake while dimly glowing with biotic energy.

"Did you hear that?" the Human then said as the very bottom end of the cable scrapped itself over the floor, gaining a nod from his comrade as they both turned to see to investigate the noise. Their eyes widened in disbelief at what they saw, while the blue glowing cable floated in the air before them. But before either man could say a word, the cable moved with lightning fast speed as it wrapped around their necks and constricted like a Python, making them gasp for air as both Mercs grabbed at the cable and tried to pull it off. But just as their eyes started bulging from their sockets as they opened their mouths wide in a vain effort to breath. The cable tightened one last time, earn a loud snap from their necks before both men fell to the ground dead with the cable still wrapped around them.

Then as both bodies lied there on the concrete floor, with their faces permanently fixed in the expressions of their last moments. A shimmer suddenly appeared over them and changed to reveal Myra, who stood and looked down at them while her blue glowing hand died down as she tapped her com-link.

"I'm in." she whispered, before looking down at her holo-tool which had a red blip on it's screen.

'_Looks like the cloak s put of use until it recharges_.' she thought before deactivating the tool and looking back into the open door entrance.

'_I don't need it now anyway._' she added while taking a breath and then entered the building.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Barla stood in the very center of the room, with two more Mercs standing either side of him while the little Volus typed on his holo-tool. Both soldiers kept their attention on perimeter of the building as their held their rifles ready, before the one on his right turned to him.

"Mr Vonn..." he started to say, before he was suddenly flung off into far right wall in a flash of blue energy. This made Barla jump almost out of his enviro-suit as he spotted Myra, pointing at her in a panicked state.

"There she is!" he spat, making the other Merc turn and aimed his weapon at the Asari. But she simply waved her glowing blue hand to her left, suddenly flinging him in said direction like a rag doll until he hit the wall there with a cracking sound.

"So...Darby, you've... found me." Barla stuttered through his breather helmet, earning a smirk from Myra in return.

"Did you really think I wouldn't?…" she asked in a knowing tone, before clenching her fist and making it glow.

"So I'll give you two choices..." she carried on as Barla's heart beat quickened again, making him breath faster and heavier.

"...you can either tell me everything you know about Vasir and I will kill you quick, or you can stay silent and I will slowly flay you alive...with my mind." she added with a cold stare, one that brought a chill down the Volus's spine as the Asari walked right up to him.

"Do it now!" he suddenly shouted, earning a curious look from the Rogue Spectre before she was hit by a biotic blast, sending her to the ground hard.

"Not so fast Darby!" a feminine voice spoke as Myra recovered from the hit, turning around to see another Asari walk over from the other side of the room to her. This made the Spectre smile as she recognised this new arrival.

"Better stay down Myra, unless you want more of this." the Asari warned while clenching both her hands into glowing fists.

"Why's that Alestia?" Myra asked in return as she got back onto her feet, wiping a trickle of blood from her mouth.

"I know your biotics are good, but they don't match mine." she added as her skin started to glow blue in return, but her attention was then caught by two red dots that appeared on her chest.

"Perhaps... but unlike you, I didn't come alone." Alestia replied as two shimmers appeared either side of her and revealed themselves to be a pair of Krogan, each had a perfect aim on the Rogue Spectre's heart.

"Don't move Darby, or else we riddle you with bullets." the right one snarled, making the Asari Assassin gesture to both.

"Jax, Salamul, just keep her in your sights."

This made Myra's eyes widen a little in surprise as she looked at the three of them, which did not go unnoticed by them.

"Alestia, Jax and Salamul. Somehow I doubt Barla could afford your help, even if he sold everything he owned." she said as she gave the Volus a knowing stare. But before he could say anything, a Turian shimmered into view right behind Myra and held his holo-blade to her throat.

"Your right Myra, he couldn't afford us." he said, gaining a glare from the Asari in return.

"You remember me, dont you?" he added with a smirk.

"Kuril, you bastard. After you killed those civilians on Horzion and pinned it on me, I'll bury you six feet under." she spat while gritting her teeth.

"Let her go Kuril, we already have someone who can hold her." Alestia said with slither of authority in her voice, making the Turian reluctantly release the Spectre.

"I would say that your lucky Myra, but we have something more imaginative planned for you." he sneered while removing the blade, earning breath from her in return.

"We will see about tha..." she started to reply before out of nowhere, holo restraints appeared around her feet and arms, with the former being lifted into the air.

"What the..." Myra spat as a Salarian walked around to her Left side into view, his attention focused on his holo-tool.

"I believe you know Menos?" Alestia then said while gesturing to the Salarian, earning a nod from Myra in return.

"Of course, he is a Tech expert and the only Salarian to hack the Federation's financial accounts and killed the ."

"Pleasure to meet you Myra Darby, I admire your work...despite it being against our employer." he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Honour among thieves, right?" the Asari replied, gaining a nod from him in return as the five Assassins stood before her.

"Five of the best Assassins in the galaxy...and they are after little old me, I'm flattered." Myra said with a sarcastic tone, while Barla walked around to join the others.

"So, since the little shit there could not afford one of you...let alone five. I know that there is only one that could." she then said with a knowing expression on her face, earning a playful stare from Kuril.

"I think she wants us to talk..." he started to say, only for Alestia to cut him off.

"we don't need to, you already know who it is."

"Yeah, Vasir...so tell me where she is." Myra replied with little to no worry in the tone of her voice, gaining a surprised look from both Krogan.

"The Asari is demanding answers from us?" Jax asked, earning a curious stare from Alestia.

"Myra, what do you think is going to happen here? I mean you came here alone and are now completely helpless before us."

But the Rogue Spectre simply gave her and the others a lopsided smile in return.

"Who said I came here alone." she said before Kuril noticed her clench one of her hands, making her fingers tap a holo-button that appeared on it's palm.

"What was that!" he spat while pointing at the Asari's hand, but suddenly there was an explosion outside which shocked the Assassins as their com-links activated.

"We are under attack, I repeat we are under attack..." one of soldiers guarding the perimeter shouted down the com-link, which made Barla gasp as he noticed a knowing grin from Myra.

"...a ship has destroyed this building's fuel tanks and is now firing on u..." the Merc continued before he was suddenly silenced by the sound of a rifle-shot, which made Alestia stare at their Asari prisoner with a questioning look.

"Who do you have with you?" she spat with anger lacing her words, but Myra simply stayed mute and smiled back. When suddenly the skylight over head was shattered into pieces as Crosscut dropped while hooked on a line from the Eudora.

"Hello!" he cried out in a happy tone as he opened fire on the Assassins, making Alestia form a barrier before her as the others opened fire back. But the Bot had noticed that his friend was in a Tech-trap and spotted the Salarian with his holo-tool, so fired his right gun and took the Tech expert down via shot to his gut.

This deactivated the holo-restraints and freed Myra, who performed a quick biotic flare that blew out energy around her and made the Assassins drop back as Crosscut joined her side.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?" he joked while firing at the two Krogan, who dived out of the way.

"Thanks for the save." she replied while Kuril looked over at Alestia.

"Get that little shit out of here, we will handle Darby." he said as he activated his holo-blades, making one appear on both arms.

"But I am the only Biotic here, so I should..." she started to say before the Turian cut her off as Salamul was taken down by a shot to the head.

"Just go!" he spat as he turned round to see the Rogue Spectre launch herself at Jax, before wrapping a biotic lash around his neck and snapping it.

"Come on!" the Asari spat as she grabbed the Volus's hand and pulled him away from the fight, towards the south exit.

"Yes, get me out of here." he spat with a cowardly tone as Kuril turned his attention to Myra.

"So you going to have your friend just shoot me, or do you have the guts to face me yourself?" he said, making her gesture back to Crosscut.

"Kuril's mine, go after the other two and slow them down." she said, earning a nod from the former Autobot before he gave chase and left his Asari friend with the Turian.

"Come on!" he then spat while launching himself at her.

Meanwhile outside the building, Alestia and Barla neared his escape transport. Only stopping when the sound of a bullet hitting the floor behind them gained their attention, turning around to see Crosscut catching up.

"Freeze!" he shouted, making the Asari smile before throwing a biotic blast his way. This made the Bot dive to the ground, just missing the projectile as it impacted the floor where he once stood. But he performed a forward roll and ended up back in a kneeling position, before firing back at her. Alestia though quickly erected a barrier between her, the Volus in her protection and their attacker.

"Enough of this!" she spat before launching two more biotic projectiles at Crosscut from behind her barrier, with the first hitting the ground next to him and stopping his attempt at evasion. This allowed the second to hit the Bot directly in his chest, winding him as he was knocked to the floor hard.

"Move!" Alestia then snapped, gaining a fearful nod from the Volus as he ran up the landing ramp of his vessel, with the Asari close behind while her barrier faded to nothing.

Once inside the ship, Barla hurried through the passenger room to the cockpit as he saw his Mech pilot sitting there at the controls, its back to him.

"Power the engines and prepare for launch." he said while Alestia stood in the cockpit's entrance, looking back towards the ship's exit ramp.

"You're good now, right? Because I should head back and help Kuril." she asked, earning a nod from the Volus as he kept his attention on the Mech.

"Yes, yes, go if you must." he said before noticing that the Pilot had done nothing yet, so grabbed it's seat and spun it round to face him.

"What's wrong with...you...?" Barla began to say, as Alestia turned back to see what he was on about. Only for both their eyes to widen in response for what they saw, as the Mech pilot was completely deactivated with it's chest blown open and internal circuitry fried.

"What! That's not possible." he spat, while the Asari began to turn around as she clenched her fist and made it glow.

"Maybe Myra's team already..." she started to say before her attention was caught by someone standing directly behind her in the passenger room, her eyes widening in surprise as she recognised the new arrival.

"It was you? But I thought we were on the ..." Alestia started to say before she was suddenly silenced as she was cut off by the other Person, who spoke with a feminine voice while grabbing the Asari's head with lightning fast reflexes.

"Not anymore." she said before snapping the Assassin's neck and earning a cowardly squeal from the Volus, who saw the whole thing and fell on his arse in fear while fumbling around. But the unidentified female simply dropped Alestia's now dead corpse to the floor and entered the Cockpit, stopping directly in front of the scared Barla and looking down at him.

"Please…I…can prove…myself to her, just give…me…another…" he stuttered before she grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him off the ground.

"You have been given enough chances Barla, now all there is for you to do…." the Woman said as held them with a vice like grip around his enviro-suited neck.

"…is to look into my eyes." she continued before the Volus suddenly screamed in pain, which could be heard from even outside of the ship.

Back inside the building and Myra and Kuril clashed again as the Asari blocked yet another attack from the Turian, as his holo-blade hit the biotic barrier which covered her entire body.

"I am getting sick and tired of your cowardly biotics…." the Assassin sneered as he leaned in towards the Rogue Spectre, but she simply responded by knocking him back on his ass with a biotic punch to the stomach.

"…why don't you face me without them." Kuril added as he got back onto his feet, earning a smirk from the Asari in return.

"Okay, have it your way." she replied before the blue glow of her barrier faded away, leaving Myra completely defenceless as she took up a defensive stance.

"Finally." the Turian said before launching himself at the Rogue Spectre, swinging his blades left and right which she evaded with dodges, and making Kuril grit his teeth more with each and every miss as his anger started to build. But then he lunged with his right holo-blade, with Myra responding by stepping aside so that his inertia would carry him past her. She then turned around and elbowed him in the back, knocking onto his hands and knees with a grunt.

"Bitch!" he spat before quickly getting back to his feet and spinning around with his holo-blades, catching the Asari on her arm and drawing blood as a little spurted out and onto the floor, which this time made the Assassin grin in return.

"One cut down, and I have plenty more like that to give you." he said, earning a cold stare from Myra in return.

"Oh no you won't." she replied before rushing at the Turian, making him attack in return as he tried to slash her again. But the Asari kicked his right arm away and got in close so that his left arm could not strike her, before grabbing it with he right arm.

"This ends now!" she added while punching at his stomach with her left arm, which was met by the sound of something sharp stabbing through his armour and the flesh underneath it. This made Kuril suddenly cough up some blood before looking down to see a glowing blue holo-blade stuck in his gut, before looking back at the Asari's face with a surprised expression.

"That's a biotic blade, you Turian bastard." Myra said back before twisting it in his wound, making him grimace as his blood spilled out onto the floor even faster.

"You….Bit…" he tried to say before his life slipped away, which the Rogue Spectre replied by pulling her blade out and letting the Assassin's body fall to the ground.

'_Now time for Barla.' _she thought while turning around and running back out of the south exit, while the biotic blade disappeared from her arm.

The Asari's eyes widened as she exited the building, for just ahead of her was Crosscut who was just getting back to his feet.

"What happened?" she asked with a look of urgency on her face, while the Bot dusted himself down.

"That Alestia knocked me out with her biotics, I told you I should have handled the Turian." he said in return, earning an annoyed look from the Asari who was about to answer before her eyes fell upon the ship which was still there before them.

"What? How is the ship still here? I mean…" the Rogue Spectre asked in a confused tone, only to be cut off by the Bot.

"Maybe the ship's broke down and Barla's cowering in there."

But the Asari ignored him and tapped her com-link.

"Kat, hows it going up there?"

"Evac and I have cleared the area of Mercs." her Human friend replied, gaining a calm nod from Myra.

"Good work, Crosscut and I have the Volus trapped in his ship. Finish up and come join us."

"On our way." Kat said back before the call ended, making the Asari look back at the former Autobot.

"Lets go get him." she said before turning away and walking toward the ship, earning a sigh from Crosscut in return.

"You're the boss."

And together the pair walked up the landing ramp of the ship and into it's interior which was dimly lit, so the Cybertronian activated his torch which cut through the darkness and revealed two bodies lying just beyond the entrance to the Cockpit.

"Myra…" he started to say, but the Asari had already noticed as she made her left hand glow brightly, illuminating the ship's interior with blue light as she walked into the cockpit and knelt beside both bodies.

"What in the goddess?" she exclaimed in a shocked tone, while Crosscut joined her side and activated his holo-tool before taking a scan of the Asari and Volus bodies.

"Myra...they are both dead." he replied while reading the data appearing on the holo-screen above the tool. but when his friend did not answer, he looked up and saw the confused and agitated expression on her face as the Rogue Spectre stared down at both bodies.

"How...?" Myra asked, only for Crosscut to quickly cut her off with his answer.

"Alestia's neck was snapped, so she died instantly."

"And what about Barla, I mean there is no signs of damage to his enviro-suit?" the Asari replied while looking over the Volus's still form.

"My scanner confirms that his suit is in full working order, but his entire nervous system is completely fried. I haven't seen anything like it." the Bot said back, earning Myra's attention as she looked at him and then at his screen, her eyes going over every detail on screen.

"I have..." the Asari began to say before she was cut off by the others arriving on the scene.

"The remaining Leviathan Mercs have retreated, so this place is now under..." Kat started to say, before her eyes fell upon the two corpses.

"What happened?" she then asked, gaining a similar look from Evac as he stood behind her.

"Barla and Alestia were already like this when we got here, looks like someone beat us to them." Crosscut replied as he deactivated his holo-tool and stood up, but Kat took note that Myra was still knelt down beside the body of her quarry, looking back down at it with a hard to read expression.

_'Once again Vasir has__ somehow__ managed to get the upper hand on me, it's like she knows my every move._' the Asari thought, before Evac's holo-tool activated and gave off a warning sound.

"Guys, we have to move. The Autobots are on the way here, I guess someone alerted them to what was happening here." he said, earning a nod from Kat.

"Okay, I think we have overstayed our welcome. Lets get back to the Eudora and get out of here." She said, earning a nod from the guys before they turned and walked out of the Cockpit. Kat was about to follow them, but looked back to see that Myra was still looking at Barla's body.

"Myra, it's time to go." she said in an understanding tone while placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, which earned a nod from the Asari.

"We will find another way to get Vasir." the Human added with a somewhat confident tone, but the Rogue Spectre merely sighed in return as she walked past Kat and out of the ship, earning a worried expression from her before she followed and left the bodies where they lied.

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked that chapter**** and**** Thanks for reading. :)**

**Next Chapter****: As the Eudora crew attempts to find another way to find Vasir, Myra goes off on her own down memory lane as she remembers someone else who was... very special to her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER V**

Evac flew the Eudora away from the scene of their last fight as fast as it's engines could take it, piloting the vessel like a master as he flew just over the rooftops, much to the chagrin of the others as they watched from behind his seat.

"You know Evac, you could fly a bit lower? I don't think my survival instincts have fully kicked in yet." Crosscut said with a sarcastic yet fearful tone, while gripping the back of the pilot's seat alongside Kat and Myra.

"Quit your moaning Crosscut. If the ship hadn't received the damage it had in our last battle, no matter how little it was…" the former Autobot Pilot began to reply as he took one hand off the controls, pointing over to the holo-screen on his left which showed a flashing red section of the Eudora."

"…Then the cloak would not have been damaged, so I would not need to fly below the level that Autobot sensors work at." he continued, earning further wide-eyed stares from his friends.

"For the love of God, Evac. Don't take your hands off the controls." the white and red armoured Bot pleaded, earning an eye roll from his friend before placing both hands on his holo-interface.

"Relax, I could fly this ship with one hand tied behind my back and both eyes closed." he replied confidently, which gained a nod from Kat.

"I won't disagree with you there Evac, but please tell me that we will be ascending a little higher soon?"

"In the next ten seconds I can, just wanted to be sure that we were past the range of their own long-range sensors first." the Pilot replied, making the Human Woman look over at Crosscut.

"Are you happy with that?" she asked, which made the Bot nod reluctantly in return.

"Yeah… I guess." he replied sombrely before walking out of the Cockpit, making Kat roll her eyes in response before turning he attention to Myra.

"Crosscut can be such a whiner at times, huh?" she asked, but the Asari just looked out of the canopy, as though she was just staring out into space.

"Myra, you alright?" Kat then said, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just thinking..." the former Spectre replied as she looked back at her friend, who noticed the disinterested expression on the Asari's face.

"I know you feeling disappointed that we have no further leads on Vasir, but I am sure something will come up." Kat added with a reassuring smile, but Myra merely looked back out of the canopy to the sky while Evac pulled the Eudora up and took it skywards once more.

'_I know Kat is just trying to help, but…._' she started to think before turning to the Pilot, ignoring her friend entirely.

"You need to land somewhere to make repairs right?" she asked, gaining a nod from Evac in return.

"Yeah, I was thinking of landing us at the City of Silver-Coast, which has an automated repair dock that doesn't ask questions."

"Good." the Asari replied with a slightly cold undertone before looking back out of the canopy again, earning a concerned stare from her Human friend before she turned back to the Bot.

"That's…a good idea Evac…" Kat said, trying to make sure no one there noticed how agitated she was by Myra's snub just now.

"…how long until we reach it?" she continued, focusing her attention on the Pilot while the Asari just continued to stare out of the canopy.

"We should be there in a few minutes as it is the next closest City to Milgrom." Evac replied while keeping his focus on his flying, while the City in question appeared on one of his holo-screens as the Eudora continued to fly through the sky to its destination.

Meanwhile back at Milgrom, the Autobot forces had taken control of the affected area of the Industrial zone. There were Human, Cybertronian and Turian soldiers going over every square centimetre of the site, scanning away and checking for any clues as to who was fighting there. But just aways from the area, a hooded woman hid behind the wall of an alleyway and peeked out at the soldiers as she tapped her com-link.

"It is done Vasir, Barla Vonn is no more….yes, unfortunately the Assassins failed in their mission to terminate Darby. Do you wish for me to continue shadowing her?…..very well." she said before activating her holo-tool and looking down at it's screen.

"I still have a sensor lock on her ship, so I can still follow them...yes of course...yes, the armour our forces are using is still unidentifiable to the Autobots. So they have no idea that Leviathan was here, or that Barla had ties to us." the mystery Woman added before deactivating her holo-tool, turning away from the Autobots.

"...I will get back to my original task and continue to follow the Eudora, you just have to ask if you need anything else."

Then the call ended, and the hooded person walked away, exiting the alleyway at its other end and stepping into a sky-car which then took off and flew up into the sky.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

The Eudora had landed on one of the service platforms of the automated repair dock at Silver-Coast, and the Mechs there started scanning the ship immediately as Evac and Crosscut walked down the exit ramp and met the Mech that was waiting for them.

"Dear Sir, we are now running scans of your ship so that we can identify what needs to be repaired." it said while staring at the pair with it's lifeless red optics, earning an eye roll from the Pilot in return.

"I already told you what repairs we need while we were on approach, why are you even wasting time with this needless scanning?"

But the Mech droid merely continued to stare back at him.

"Please Sir, we have a schedule to create for your repairs, so please will you allow us to continue?"

"Okay, get on with it then." Evac said as he waved the droid off, who turned around and walked back to the others as the Bot turned to his friend.

"Man, I hate droids. If I had the choice, I would rather do the repairs myself." he said with an aggravated tone, making Crosscut look back with a slight smile.

"You know, five hundred and…so years ago, our species weren't that different from them."

"No, our ancestors were fully autonomous robotic life-forms. Nothing like those walking toaster-Ovens over there." Evac replied, his tone still laced with annoyance, but the other Bot simply smiled back.

"Okay, whatever. But in the meantime what are you going to do, stand here and watch them while they repair the ship?"

"Hell yes, I want to make sure they don't damage my baby." the Pilot replied before looking up at the Eudora with an affectionate stare, making Crosscut roll his eyes in return.

"Okay, whatever. But please don't call the ship…'that'…ever again." he said back before walking back up the ramp, leaving the Pilot to stare daggers back at the druids as they worked.

"I swear that Bot….." Crosscut started to mutter to himself before he was cut off mid-sentence by the appearance of Myra, who was walking down the ramp from the ship.

"Myra, what's going on?" he asked as she approached him.

"Just need some air, I will be back in a few hours." the Asari replied with a disinterested tone as she walked past and left the ship, earning a confused look from the Bot as he watched her disappear behind one of the large repair machines that surrounded the Eudora.

"Myra?" Kat then called from inside, making Crosscut turn around and look back up the ramp to see her.

"Our Rogue Spectre has left the ship, said she wanted to some air." he said back, noticing the concerned expression on the Human's face as she approached him.

"How did she seem?" Kat then asked, which gained a knowing look from the Bot in return.

"Exactly the same as Myra has been for the last few months, why do you even ask?"

But the Woman just looked past him and towards the Repair Dock's exit, which connected directly with the City.

"I am going after her." she said with a determined tone while walking past Crosscut, who started to follow.

"I think she wants to be alone right now." he said back, earning the Human's attention as she stopped and looked back at him with a 'matter of fact' expression.

"Tough."

She then turned back and walked down the ramp, gaining Evac's attention as he looked away from the droids and at her instead.

"Kat, I just saw Myra heading out of here and into the city. She looked kinda upset." he said, gaining a nod and smile of appreciation from her in return.

"Thanks Evac, I'm going to catch her up now." she said back, which made the Pilot look back with an understanding smile.

"No problem, I'll make sure we are ready to fly by the time you two get back." he said before turning his attention back to the Mechs, shaking his head as he watched them.

'Oh come on, I could do better than that!'

Neon lights shone down on Myra as she walked through the crowded streets of Silver-Coast, waves of coloured light spanning the entire the spectrum danced around each other in a graceful display, much to the appreciation of the people below. But Myra merely carried on walking through the scores of people enjoying the show, not even acknowledging what was happening around her. She had a sad but thoughtful expression on her face while looking directly ahead of herself, and looked as if she was completely alone despite the amount of people surrounding her at that moment.

'_I do not know how much more disappointment and failures I can take._' she thought as those who watched the display cheered as blue and yellow waves of light hit each other and caused and explosion of green light which showered everyone there.

'_I have chased 'her' for two hundred and fifty years, and have jack squat to show for it._'

But then something ahead of Myra caught her attention as red and blue waves blended into each other, making a purple light glow brightly and reveal a Human Man and an Asari talking to each other. This made the Rogue Spectre stop and stare as she watched the pair, who were quite clearly flirting with each other as the light show overhead brought about a romantic atmosphere. But Myra found herself engrossed by these two people, as it awakened memories of her own that came up to the surface of her mind.

'_It was __about__ two hundred and fifty three years earlier as a younger Myra stood in a very simple but elegant looking office, with the Asari staring out of the large window that took up the entire length of the right wall of the room and looked out upon the beautiful gardens of The New Iacon Gardens. She smiled down at the sight which had such a wonderous mixture of colours as the flowers were now on full bloom. This made Myra feel peaceful and content as she stood there, which was not how she was feeling prior to being ordered to the Elite Spectre's office. _

_'Why was I called off my assignment whilst in the middle of it, it doesn't make sense.' she found herself thinking, but then the door to the office opened and snapped the young Asari from her thoughts as she looked over to the person entering the room._

_A Caucasian woman in green and yellow armour entered, and from her appearence looked to be in her mid forties, due to silver streaks in her raven-black hair that came down to her shoulders._

_"Commander Ser-Ket." Myra said while saluting the older Woman, who returned the action in kind._

_"__A__t ease__ Major__." the former Predacon replied, before stretching her arms out either side of the Asari._

_"Now come and give me a hug." she added with a warm smile, gaining one in return as Myra and the older Woman then entered and affectionate embrace._

_"Hi Aunt Ser-Ket, its good to see you." she replied, before they both then pulled out of the hug._

_"Same here Myra, it has been__ too long__." the Commander said back before walking to her desk and taking a seat there, while the young Asari __looked back from__the__ opposite end._

_"__Now I am sorry for taking you off the assignment you were working in the Traverse…" she started to say before Myra cut her off._

"_With all due respect, I was very close to ending an operation involving smuggling large quantities of Red-Sand throughout the Federation by a yet not identified Mercenary group. I would have rather completed that mission first, before being handed another." she said with disappointment lacing the tone of her words, but Ser-Ket simply looked back with a stoic expression._

"_Myra, even though we are family. I would prefer for you to keep-up your professionalism when we are on duty….and not interrupt me when I am talking." she said back, suddenly making the young Darby remember her place as she stood back to attention._

_"...yes si__r__, I apologise for my outburst. It was __inappropriate__ of me." she replied with a__ sheepish__ tone, gaining a nod from the former Predacon._

_"Apology accepted. But believe me, I do understand your frustration. There were missions... where your Father's timing was well off the mark, when he wanted to change tactics or put me on something different altogether. But I did exactly as I was told, for he was not only my Cousin in law...but also my Commanding Officer." she said in her stoic tone, though there were hints of understanding present too which made the Asari nod back in return._

_"I understand."_

_"And do not worry about the Mercs, I have already assigned another Spectre to take over that assignment." Ser-Ket replied, gaining a curious look from her Niece._

_"Ma__y__ I ask which Spectre?" _

_"__Lieutenant__ Williams."__ the Commander said back, which made Myra's eyes widen in surprise._

"_Ashley Williams, are you sure that is a good idea? I mean she is not a big fan of aliens, and I was working with some Salarian Intelligence Agents before being recalled."_

"_Williams will just have to suck it up and deal with it, because I need you for something more important." Ser-Ket replied before picking up a pad that was lying on her desk, which Myra noticed was next to a photo of Quickstrike. The Autobot was her Father's Cousin, her Uncle and had been Ser-Ket's Spark-mate for many happy years until he passed away just a year after Orion. But before any of her happy memories of him could emerge in Myra's mind, she was snapped out of it as the Elite Spectre held out the pad to her._

"_Take a look at this." she said whilst handing it to the Asari, who began reading it instantly._

"_You can't be serious…." Myra replied with a surprised expression after reading the text on the pad, gaining a nod in return from the Commander._

"_I am afraid so, twenty-four hours ago the Turian Senator was found dead in the apartment he uses while staying here on Earth. There was no sign of forced entry or of any struggle inside the property, and his body showed no physical injuries that might explain his death." she explained, earning a confused expression from the younger Spectre._

"_Then what killed him? I mean you said it was murder…" _

"_Yes I did, that's because once the Senator's body went in for an autopsy. The Autobot Medics discovered that his entire nervous system had been fried, killing him almost instantly. They said it was like something had overpowered his body, dominating before it was completely overloaded." Ser-Ket answered, changing Myra's expression to a more thoughtful one which caught her Aunt's attention._

"_Myra?"_

_"You...have no idea how this happened?" the young Darby replied, making the former Predacon nod back with an inquisitive expression._

_"Our Medics don't, no. What about you Myra, ever heard of something like this before?"_

_"...Yes, I have..." the Asari started to say back, though reluctantly. But Ser-Ket just kept her focus on her Niece, __waiting__ for her to carry on._

_"...but it is not a topic that we Asari like to discuss, as it is a controversial matter...more like a Taboo subject for our people. One that we do not wish to share with the Galactic community."_

_"Do I have to order you to tell me what it is Myra, or are you just being cute with me?" the Commander replied, with a stare that Myra could see meant that the Elite Spectre was very interested in what she had to say._

_"No Sir, I will tell you." she said back, earning a hand gesture from Ser-Ket in return._

_"Then please, continue..."_

_"Ardat-Yakshi." the young Asari then said, making her Aunt look back with a confused expression._

_"Come again?" _

_So Myra told Ser-Ket about the Ardat-Yakshi, Pure blooded Asari that... despite the species being able to mate with __either__ sex of any species in the Galaxy... are unable to do so. Because their own nervous systems do not gently meld wi__t__h those they mate with, but in fact overpower and dominate it until their Mate's Brain __haemorrhages__, which more often than not...kills them. The young Darby went through every detail of the sterile Asari with her Aunt, who listened intently and only asked questions when she felt __it was necessary. _

_After Myra had finished, Ser-Ket gave her an understanding look in return._

_"I can see why the Asari Matriarchs would not wish for this information to be public knowledge__, and it seems that the Turian Senator was a victim of one of these Ardat-Yakshi." she replied with a sigh, earning a nod from the younger Spectre._

_"The last murder by one was way before my time, my Mother told me about it along with everything else about the Ardat-Yakshi when I was a Teenager." _

_"I see, well I want you and your Partner to find this damaged Asari and bring her to justice. Because the murder of one of the Federation Senate is a crime that can not go unpunished, so find this killer and put her down...just like your people would if they had found her." Ser-Ket said back with a serious tone, though Myra merely looked back with a confused expression._

_"Sorry, but you lost me at 'Partner'?"_

_This made the Spectre Commander roll her eyes and sigh in response, before __reaching__ to the com-link in her ear._

_"Oh...yes, of course. He is waiting outside now..." _

_"Who is waiting outside, and __why__do__ I need__a Partner?"_

_But Ser-Ket just gave the Asari a __reassuring__ smile while holding her hand up to her com-link, ready to activate it there and then._

_"Myra, you are one of my best Spectres. You have done __myself and your Parents__ proud with your service__ to the Federation__, and now I need you to partner __a __member to the Autobot Spectres__ who has been with us for the last year__. He has the rank of __Lieutenant__ Commander and__already has a few missions under his belt, many of the __T__op __B__rass believe that he...like you will be an Elite Spectre in the__ not so distant__ future." she continued before tapping her earpiece._

_"Have you been listening...okay, come in." _

_The Former Predacon then deactivated her Com-link while gesturing to Myra to look back at the door, earning a curious expression from her in return as she turned to see a Caucasian Human Male enter the Office__. Myra gave him a curious look as he walked up to her side and saluted Ser-Ket, who returned the action._

_"__Major Myra__ Darby, meet L__lieutenant __C__om__m__an__d__e__r John Shepard."__ the former Predacon said as both Spectres turned to each other, with Myra taking a glancing look at the new arrival. For he looked to be in his early thirties with short black hair and blue eyes, he also had a stubbly chiselled jaw and looked like he had seen his fair share of combat, if the scar that was on the left side of his hair-line was any indication. Shepard gave the Asari a friendly smile as he held out his hand to her, which she shook in return._

"_Major." he said, earning a nod in return as a slight smile graced her face._

"_Lieutenant Commander." _

'_Okay, he's cute.' she thought before turning her attention back to Ser-Ket, who had a knowing look on her face._

"_Right…so Commander Shepard, are you up to speed on the Ardat-Yakshi situation?" she asked._

"_Yes Sir, I was listening to your whole conversation prior to being called in here." the Man replied, earning a look of surprise from Myra in return. _

"_Good, so there is no need for us to go over it again. Okay, I will let you both get to know each other and stop wasting your time. Dismissed." Ser-Ket then said, earning a salute from the pair, though the younger Darby still looked somewhat confused and surprised as she turned away from her Aunt and headed for the exit with her new Partner, only for the former Predacon to catch their attention again._

"_Good luck, I know you two will do our ranks proud once again." she said back with a confident tone as she smiled at the pair, earning mirrored expressions from them in return._

"_Yes Sir." Shepard replied as the door opened, stepping through first while Myra simply nodded back._

"_Good hunting." Ser-Ket added before her Niece then walked out of the office, with the door closing behind her._

_The moment the door shut, having noticed how the Asari had reacted to his earlier admission, Shepard looked over to her with an honest looking smile._

"_I won't tell anyone Major…that's a promise." he said in a good-hearted tone, which earned a smile from Myra._

_"Thanks, I appreciate that. And you can call me...Myra." she replied in friendly tone._

_"Myra...okay, and I'm John...but my Friends just call me Shepard." he said back with a slight grin, which felt like it had broken the ice even more between the pair._

_"Alright, so I guess we start at the crime scene. Let's grab a sky-car and get going." the Asari replied as the pair walked over to the nearby elevator, earning a gesture from the Human Spectre._

_"Sounds good..." he started to say as he pressed the button on the control panel next to the door, making it open to reveal the empty elevator interior._

_"...Ladies first." he then gestured, earning another smile from the Asari as she walked into the small room, with him following behind her. And it was at that moment, though she would not admit it then __b__ut Shepard had mad a good first impression with her.'_

Myra was then brought out of her thoughts when someone suddenly bumped into her shoulder, knocking the Asari forward slightly.

"I'm walking here!" an inconsiderate and angered voice spat, making the Rogue Spectre grit her teeth and clench a fist tightly as it began to glow while noticing that the couple ahead were now gone.

"What!" she said back with a building anger in her voice whilst turning to face whoever it was, who suddenly floated off the ground as he was enveloped in blue energy.

"Waaah...!" he suddenly cried out in fear as Myra came face to face with the man, who was nothing more than a terrified Human Man. The Asari stared daggers at him before noticing that everyone around the pair were watching, their attention completely focused on her.

"Watch where your walking!" she instead in a threatening tone, gaining a quick nod from the Man in return.

"Sure thing." he said in a panicky tone before the Asari let go of him, resulting with the Human falling onto his ass. But Myra had already turned away and walked away as nervous people stepping aside, creating a path for her through the crowds. Myra started walking in the direction of the harbour, though that meant navigating through more crowded streets as the light show continued over head. But her mind drifted back to her memories of John Shepard, letting herself sink into past once more.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

The two Spectres traveled from one end of the Galaxy to the other as they attempted to locate and terminate the Ardat-Yakshi responsible for the Turian Senator's murder which it turned out was more difficult than first thought, since she was always one step ahead of them. It did not matter what leads they had or Intel, the killer Asari was always just out of reach. This went on for several months as Myra and Shepard worked closely together, with their partnership blossoming into a true friendship as they fought Mercs, Pirates and Slavers. No matter what the Galaxy threw in their path, attempting to hinder their mission at every turn. The Asari and Human Spectres dealt with each and every obstacle until finally they came upon one final lead, one that took them to the Planet Korar.

'_Myra looked out of the window, which gave her a perfect view of the reddish brown, barren landscape of Korar. It was a lifeless rock of a world, not exactly the jewel of what was once the supposedly great Omega Syndicate. But it did have large deposits of Thorium, a useful metal that is used in radiation shielding. So someone decided to build a Colony and Mine on this forsaken world, which unfortunately for the Asari was her and Shepard's current location. This place was a death trap, with it's barely functioning controlled interior atmosphere and it's heavily rusted metallic corridors. This made her sigh as she turned away from the glass to see Shepard back down the corridor towards her._

"_This place makes my skin crawl, like I am going to catch something if I touch the walls." she said, gaining a nod from the Human in return as he joined her side._

"_Yeah, well that's what happens when you have a mining operation run by Mercs and not the Federation. They are running the mines with minimal staff right now, and they can't afford to upgrade the colony…" he started to say, only for Myra to cut him off as she looked at their surroundings._

"_Can't afford to, more like won't. This is after all a Merc operation, they aren't known for putting the welfare of their workers before their own. People who lose their way in the Federation, fall through the cracks down into this." she said while gesturing to the squalor, gaining a nod from Shepard in return._

"_Yes I know, it's difficult to see people like this. But 'we' aren't here to help them, not that we could even if we wanted to." _

_"Well I can't stand seeing people living like this, so lets finally get this hunt over with and find that Ardat-Yakshi. That's as long as the Intel you picked up on Surkesh is reliable?" the Asari replied, earning an honest and taken back look from her Human Companion._

_"I got it straight from the S__pecial__ Ta__sks__ Group, __as__ I have a friend on the inside there. Apparently one of their Agents reported in that he__ had__ came across an Asari who was about to murder one of the civilians here, he __intervened and stopped her. But the Asari ran and he gave chase, then there was nothing but silence from him after that, which was two days ago."_

"_Sounds to me like our target killed the unfortunate Salarian and ensured that no further information about her made it out, but that doesn't mean that she is still here. The Ardat-Yakshi could have left anytime between then and now." Myra replied, only for Shepard to shake his head in return while also sporting a slight smile._

"_I just got back from speaking to the Dock Master here, and he says that no ships have neither come or left in the last two days. Which means that our Asari should still be here, and she doesn't know that we are here either…so we have the advantage for a change."_

"_I'm not sure…" Myra started to reply, giving her friend an unsure look._

"…_I mean given how she has eluded us for the past several months, this Ardat-Yakshi has obviously been at this for a very long time…centuries probably." _

"_She sounds like a highly evolved Predator." he said back with an agreeable nod before a sudden noise from behind the pair caught their attention, making them both spin around and target the pile of crates stacked there, Shepard aiming his pistol and Myra with her glowing fist._

"_Come on out, we know your there." the Asari said in an ever so slightly threatening tone, earning another noise from behind the pile before a scruffy, and filth covered Human Boy who looked about ten years old stepped out with his hands in the air._

"_Please don't kill me." he said in a fearful tone, earning a more understanding stare from the two Spectres as they stood down._

"_It's okay, we won't hurt you." Shepard said back reassuringly as he stepped toward the Boy, making him stumble backwards._

"_Wait, it's okay." Myra followed through in a similar manner, hoping to ease the Boy's fear. She could see that he had been severely mistreated as he had multiple bruises, also looking as though he was suffering from severe malnutrition. So as the child stared at the pair with a fear in his eyes, unsure whether to stay or run, the Asari opened up one of the pouches on her utility belt and pulled out a ration bar._

"_Here, I think you need this." she said in a soft tone, as the boy's eyes fixed upon the wrapped food._

"_It's okay, take it." Shepard added with a slight smile, making the Boy step forward and take it from her hand before ripping the wrapper off and devouring the bar._

"_Wow, never thought I would see someone eat one of those things so fast. Especially since they taste like cardboard." the Human Male added as his smile widened, earning an understanding look from his Partner._

"_What's your name?" she asked with a caring tone lining her voice, making the boy look up at her as he chewed the food._

"…_David." he managed to say despite having a full mouth, earning a humorous expression from Shepard in return._

"_David, you can trust us. My name is Myra and this is Shepard, we are…" the Asari started to say as the child swallowed the food down and breathed._

"_Your Autobot Spectres." he replied while pointing at the insignia on her chest plate, earning nods from the pair in return._

"_That's right. We are here to…." Shepard added, only for the Boy to interrupt them again._

"_Find the Scary Asari, I overheard you talking while I was back there." _

"_That's right, but what exactly were you doing behind those crates…other than hiding?" Myra replied._

"_I was looking for something to eat, but when you two appeared I decided to hide." David said back, making Shepard reach into one of his utility belt pouches and hand the kid another ration bar._

"_It's alright David, here is another one. What do you know about the scary Asari?" he asked as the Boy gave the bar a hungry stare, before returning his attention to the Spectres._

_"I saw her in the Brown district a few days ago, I was there looking for something to eat. The place smelled bad..." David described, earning a __disbelieving__ look from the pair in return._

_"Bad, really?" Myra replied while __mimicking__ a sniff,__which made the Boy nod in return._

_"Yes, it smelt worse than this...much worse. I had never smelt something so __disgusting__ in my life, it smelt like death. I was about to leave when the Asari came out of nowhere and surrounded me in blue energy before throwing me out of the area."_

_"She used her biotics on you." Myra said back._

_"Well if that didn't scare me, the look on her face certainly did. She had the most ferocious stare I have ever seen, and I have seen some bad guys while being here." David added._

_"How can we reach Brown District from here?" Shepard then asked, earning the Child's attention as he look up at them._

_"I can show you if you have a map." he replied, which the Human Spectre responded by activating his holo-tool and making a hologram of the colony's layout before them._

_"It's right here." David answered while pointing at a specific point, gaining a nod from Myra while her Partner __planned__ the quickest path to the location for them._

_"Thank you David, I only have one question for you now. Where are yur parents?"_

_The boy then sighed as he looked down at the ground._

_"They...they died some time ago, I have lived on the streets here ever since...just trying to stay alive."_

_This made Myra look at Shepard with a slightly anxious expression, earning an understanding nod in return as he knew what she was thinking. This made her smile back before turning back to the homeless boy, who just looked up at them with a confused expression._

_"David..." she then started to say as she activated her holo-tool and brought up the map again._

_"...we are going to go and take care of that Asari but when we get back, how would you like to leave this place and come back with us to the Federation?" she asked, earning a wide-eyed stare from him in return._

_"What? Really, you would do that for me?" he asked in a stunned fashion, making the Spectres nod back with a warm smile each._

_"You've helped us David, the least we can do is give you the chance for a better quality of life. This is not the sort of place for a nice kid like you to grow up." Shepard said, beating his Asari friend to it._

_"Yes, thank you. I would love to get away from the daily beatings and the never-ending hunger." the Boy replied eagerly._

_"...Alright, well our ship is in bay ninty four in the ship dock. Go there and wait for us." Myra continued as she showed David where their ship was, earning a nod from the estatic child._

_"Thanks, I will wait for you there... Good luck." he replied before running back down the corridor, leaving the Spectres to themselves._

_"It's like you said earlier, we can't change anything here..." the Asari then said while giving her Friend a knowing smile._

_"...but we can help one of them at least." she finished, earning a likewise smile from him in return._

_"Alright, so what's the plan with the Ardat-Yakshi, one of us act as bait to draw her out?" Shepard then asked, making Myra shake her head._

_"No, she probably knows what we both look like and can probably anticipate such a tactic. I have a better idea..." she said before looking back with a questioning look._

_"How's your acting skills? I mean I know from working with you for the past several months that you're not just a handsome face." she added, earning a surprised but appreciative smile from Shepard, who quickly recovered and looked at her with a confident grin._

_"You think I'm handsome?" he said back with a coy tone underlining his words, making Myra roll her eyes in return._

_"Don't let it go to your head, come on. I will fill you in on my idea on the way." she then said as they both started walking in he opposite direction to David, heading towards the Brown district. And while Shepard walked beside his Asari friend as he let her lead the way, Myra could not help but let a smile grace her face._

_'Yes you certainly are...John Shepard.'_

_Just a little over an hour later, both Spectres entered what was known as Brown District. And boy did it live up to the name, though neither of them thought that it was given the name on purpose. The place was in an even worse state than what they had already seen in the other areas of the mining colony, making Myra pinch her nose to stop the horrid smell from overwhelming her nostrils._

_"by the Goddess, that is horrendous." she said with a disgusted tone, earning a not so surprised look from Shepard as he turned to her and shrugged in return._

_"Hey, you wanted to check this area out right. So don't complain when you discover a fresh new smell, I did __s__ay we should have gone to blue District instead...but no, you wanted to come here." he said back in an __aggravated__ tone, which made the Asari stare back angrily._

_"What? Afraid to get yourself a little dirty. After all these months of working with you and hearing you complain is really starting to annoy me." she replied, making the Human Spectre walk back up and point at her._

_"Annoy you, I annoy you. No, no, no. I am in no way more annoying than you and your Asari superiority, looking down at me like some lower life form." he spat back, making Myra go right up at to his face, with both __feeling__ each others breath on their skin._

_"Well if you are that offended by my presence, then why don't you just leave?" she spat back, making Shepard narrow his eyes at her in return._

_"Oh no, you were the one moaning about this place...you leave. I can check it out on my own." he replied while __unbeknownst__ to the two Spectres, someone was watching from the shadows. A smile gracing her face as she did so._

_"Fine, you think you can do this without me, then go ahead. I will go and check out Blue District instead." she spat before turning around __abruptly__ and storming off, earning a huff from Shepard in return._

_"Fine, I am a Spectre too after all. I work better alone." he shouted back as he watched her leave._

_"Fuck you!" she __spat __in return, earning a self pleasing smile from __Shepard__ as he turned his back to h__is Partner__ and equipped his pistol._

_"Stuck up __b__itch." __he said as he aimed the weapon in front of him and began to search the area, little knowing that he was still being watched. _

_Several minutes past as Shepard continued to search through the filth that surrounded him, only to come up with nothing._

"_Oh come on, what's a guy got to do to get some attention around here?" he then said with an aggravated tone._

"_Not much really…" a feminine voice then spoke with a coy tone, making him turn around as an Asari with a slender figure appeared and looked at him with a piercing stare._

"_umm…you are handsome and from what I've seen, quite stubborn….just my type."_

"_I don't think so…" he said as he aimed the pistol at her, but she merely looked back with out a care a she slowly advanced towards him._

"_You can stay right there, because I know what you are." Shepard said back, only for the Asari to continue towards him._

"_Yes, just like I know what you are…Spectre. And you're here for little old me, I am very flattered." she replied while walking within a foot of him, with Shepard finding that he suddenly could not pull the trigger as he looked into her eyes, which had changed from blue to black and finding his resolve slowly leaving him. She then reached out with a hand and gently placed it on the barrel of his pistol, making him lower it's aim at the ground._

"_You don't need that, not for what I want us to do…together."_

_The Ardat-Yakshi then put slipped her arms around Shepard and pulled him closer, making him look more into her eyes. They were like miniature black holes that not only looked like they could draw in all light, but he could feel his sense of individuality and control being siphoned from him and into them too._

"_What is your name?" she asked with a curious tone, earning a stutter from the Spectre as he tried to fight it before finally succumbing._

"…_.Shepard…"_

"_Shepard, that's a strong name. My name is Yanis, it's my pleasure to meet you." she replied with a smile while continuing to hold him close, knowing that he was now under her control._

"_And now I am going to give pleasures that will blow your mind….literally, so kiss me."_

_Shepard nodded and began leaning his face towards hers, making Yanis's smile widen ever so more devilishly as she did the same. Their lips came within millimetres of touching when suddenly the Spectre's eyes broke contact with hers, making the Asari's narrow in return._

"_What!" she spat in surprise as while noticing that he was looking over her shoulder, so spun around to see what could have pulled him out of her thrall. But before Yanis had the chance to see what it was, her eyes were blinded by a blue glow before she was sent flying onto the floor just aways from her prey._

"_Shepard!" Myra suddenly shouted as she ran over to her Partner, her fists still glowing with biotic energy as came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Snap out of it Partner, I need you." she added as her friend's eyes blinked while they remained focused on her._

"…_Myra?" he said slowly, earning a relieved smile from the Asari as she sighed, while Yanis recovered slowly on the floor to their left._

"_Yes it's me, now pull yourself together because I need your help. We still have a fugitive to take care of." she replied before looking over to the Ardat-Yakshi, while earning a nod from Shepard as he took a breath while kneeling to pick up his pistol._

"_So…was that all just for show, the falling out between you?" Yanis asked as she got back to her feet, which made the Asari Spectre nod back with a satisfied smirk._

"_That's right." she said back while raising her right glowing fist at her quarry, who in return did the same._

"_"You Spectres are as bad as the Justicars, you just can't leave us alone can you?" the Ardat Yakshi spat back as Shepard rejoined his friend's side and aimed his pistol at their enemy._

_"If you and your kind didn't have death following in your wake where ever you go, then there would be no need for us to do what needs to be done. But you and other Ardat-Yakshi, who aren't smart enough to live in peace and seclusion at the Lesuss __Monastery__ deserve nothing but death. Because that is all that you can give the galaxy, and it has seen more than enough of that already." Myra replied with a stoic tone, making Yanis grit her teeth in return._

_"My kind and I are genetic destiny of the Asari...or so another like myself has said, so I have no intention of dying with my back to the wall." she spat while taking on a threatening pose, making the Spectres react in return as Myra launched a biotic projectile and Shepard pulled the trigger of his pistol and fired three bullets at their quarry. But Yanis managed to bring up a biotic barrier that covered her entire skin that deflected the bullets, while also throwing a glowing blue projectile of her own which intercepted Myra's, merging them into one gigantic sphere of biotic energy that they both tried to push towards the other._

_"Let's see how powerful you are Spectre." Yanis then said as she brought both hands before her and made them glow, slowly making the giant sphere move towards Myra. She in turn had to do the same just to make it stop as she bit her lip and focused, which did not go unnoticed by her Partner who then fired three more times. But the Ardat-Yakshi's biotic barrier merely deflected them again, earning a sl__y__ smile from her in return._

_"Nice try handsome, but I will have you later." she replied before waving her left hand and enveloping the Human in a blue glow, which then sent h__i__m flying into the wall just aways from the fight._

_"Shepard!" Myra shouted in return as she took her attention off what she was doing to look at her friend, making Yanis smile in return._

_"Now your mine." she replied before charging the energy of her barrier __o__nto her hands and forcing the biotic sphere forward, making it impact the Asari Spectre and send her flying into the wall behind her with a thud._

_"Arrgh!" Myra cried out in pain as she fell to the ground, feeling as though she had just been hit in the stomach with a sledge-hammer. But as she tried to get back to her feet, she was knocked down onto her back, just in time to see Yanis leap onto her in a straddling pos__i__tion and look down at her in a predatory manner._

_"Your stronger than most Asari I have killed, but just like all the others, you have fallen to me...now look into my eyes." the Ardat Yakshi said as her eyes turned black, with Myra finding herself unable to look away._

_"No...I...won...t..." she struggled to say as her free will began to drain away, making Yanis smile at her coyly._

_"I am going to enjoy this..." she replied before leaning down to give the enthralled Asari a kiss, but then heard a noise from behind and turned her head to see Shepard who froze on the spot as he carried a broken piece of pipe. His eyes caught by the black stare of her own, making him lose control of his body again._

_"Wait your turn." she said back with a__ commanding__ tone, while Myra slowly began to come too and looked up to see her Partner. _

_"...Shepard..." she whispered, which gained his attention __a__s he glanced down at her as his eyes refocused._

_"Myra." he said back, making Yanis narrow her eyes and stare back at him in anger._

_"...N...N...No!" he stammered as he fought to regain control of his body, managing to take a step towards the Ardat-Yakshi. Making her __exert__ more of herself to regain control of him__,__ but in doing so__.__S__he forgot to watch Myra__,__ who managed to reach up with her left hand and grab her throat._

_"..Now!" she shouted, earning a shocked look from Yanis as Shepard then broke free of the thrall and thrust the metallic pipe through Yanis's torso, spilling blue blood out of it's exit wound as her body went limp and fell to the ground beside the Asari Spectre._

_"Are you alright?" Shepard then asked, gaining Myra's attention as she looked up to see him standing over her with his hand held down to her. He gave her an affectionate smile as she took his hand in her own, allowing him to help her back onto her feet._

_"How...how did you manage to...?" she then started to ask, only for the Man to cut her off in return._

_"How did I fight off her thrall?" he said, earning a nod from the Asari as she looked into his eyes. This made him look back with an honest expression and warm smile which __unbeknownst__ to him, made the Woman's heart beat just a little faster._

_"I don't know, it's just that..." he started to say, before noticing that she was staring back in a curious yet __peculiar__ way._

_"...__every time__ you came into view, it was like whatever hold that other Asari had over me...just disappeared." he added, which made a smile slowly grace the __beautiful__ blue woman's face as she stood before him. And then as if instinct had completely taken over, Myra then pulled Shepard into a kiss. Earning a shocked look from the Human Spectre, which lasted but only a split second before he let himself go and kissed her right back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her more into him ad she did the same. Their lips pressing tightly against each other for what felt like a blissful eternity before the pair separated, pulling back just enough to look into each other's eyes._

_"What was that?" Shepard asked with happy yet __embarrassed__ tone, which made Myra blush slightly in return._

_"I wanted to...thank you, for saving my life. You understand?" she asked with a coy-like tone and smile, which made the Human Spectre look back with a mirrored expression._

_"No, I think you will have to run that by me again." he replied, making her smile grow wider._

_"Then come here." she said back with a seductive tone, and the two then kissed again. This time for a little longer as they locked lips, with Myra run her hands up onto the back of Shepard's head, with him doing the same. After a long moment the pair pulled back again, though this time so that they could both take a much needed breath._

"_By the way, I didn't mean what I said when we were…." the Human Spectre then said with a worried expression, earning a knowing look from his Asari Partner._

"_It was only an act to fool the Ardat-Yakshi…and it was successful." she replied with a smile, earning a relieved sigh from Shepard as he now had a thoughtful look on his face. _

_"So...doesn't__ our kiss sort or complicate our working relationship now?__" he asked as they held each others hands between them, looking into each others eyes._

_"Does it matter__?__I for one,__ want to see where 'this' could go..." she said while gesturing between them with a finger._

_"...that is...if you want __this as well__?" she said back with a hopeful look, making him nod back in return with a loving smile._

_"Of course I do Myra, I have wanted to for a few months now, since __I__ felt that we had __this__ connection__ between us__. But I wasn't sure if I should make the first move..."he started to say back, his face become slightly more serious as the Asari's expression became more understanding._

_"You mean with your 'previous relationship'?" she said __as she cut him off, gaining a nod from the Human Spectre in return._

_"Yes, like I confessed a while ago...I was previously in relationship with a woman I worked alongside __when I was in my early Twenties, but neither of us were ready for balancing our life with our work. And it was made even harder when she fell pregnant, in the end she left me and I never saw our child again." __he replied before __looking__ away from __the Asari, a shamed expression on his face as he remembered the mistakes. But Myra could sympathise with him, after all the young Darby felt that she made her own fair share with her own family, and that was a burden that would remain with her for the rest of her life._

"_We all make mistakes in our lives, even I have…" she replied as she cupped his face in her hand, bringing his eyes back to her own._

"…_but we can't let them dictate what we do with the days that are ahead of us, we can only learn from them so that we do not make those same mistakes again." she added as they looked into each others eyes, earning a nod from Shepard._

"_..I want you Myra." he replied, making the Asari smile again._

"_And I want you…Shepard." _

_This made the Human Spectre look back with a knowing smile, earning a curious look from her in return._

"_I think I would prefer it if you called me…..John." he replied, making Myra mirror his expression._

"_Alright…John, now close your eyes." she said, with her Lover doing just that, showing that he trusted her completely. She could not help but feel her heart warm at this, while leaning her head towards his own and closing her eyes._

"_Embrace Eternity." Myra whispered before opening her eyes to show that they had turned black, while their minds joined together, with the pair starting down the road to becoming bond-mates and more.'_

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

As Myra continued to think of the time she spent with her beloved, the Asari had long since left the crowded party-like atmosphere of the light show behind her. It was now a peaceful quiet as she walked down a small street toward the harbour, which let her thoughts flow more coherently and easily.

After the events on Korar, the Spectres took David back to the Federation where he was given a good home by their Adoption service. Meanwhile Myra and Shepard continued with their roles as Autobot Spectres, working together to defend the ISF while also exploring where their relationship would take them next. They were together for a year and six months and was good times for the pair, filled with many happy memories. The Asari felt the warm glow of those memories as she allowed herself to experience them once more. But before Myra could lose herself to the happier times of her life, which now felt like an eternity ago. She came upon the view of the harbour and it was easy to see why the City was given the name of Silver-Coast, for it was definitely a beautiful sight. Even now at night, the ocean had a silver-like glow to it. The Asari walked up to the seafront and sat down on the bench, giving herself a view of the ocean. With the light-show now far behind her, the Rogue Spectre could see the clear night sky which was filled with stars. And this vista stirred up one of Myra's most treasured memories, which made her sigh as she looked into it once more.

'_A full moon and a night sky full of stars shone down on the massive lake, the still water acting like a mirror as it reflected it back up. __Myra and John Shepard walked along the Marina at Derwent Water in the Lake District of what was once called the United Kingdom. They had spent their much earned shore-leave at the National Park, visiting each Lake and Town as they travelled from one to the next. And it was here on this Sunday evening with the stars and Moon shining down upon them, that the two Lovers stopped at the edge of wooden walkway and turned to each other, as they had now come to a dead-end with nothing but the water of the lake ahead of them. John was wearing a smart-looking pair of light blue jeans, bike boots, white t-shirt with black leather jacket. While Myra wore a blue and shite summer dress that came just past her knees, while showing her back and some cleavage. The two of them looked lovingly into each others eyes, before the Asari sighed and turned her attention to he vistas ahead of them._

_"This is beautiful John, I am so glad that you had the idea to come here for our shore-leave." she said, making the Human Spectre smile in return._

_"I knew you would like it, after all a little peace and quiet can be hard to come by these days." he replied, earning a nod from her._

_"Your not wrong there, everywhere else we've been to in the past has been busy, frantic and loud. I think we get enough of that with our day-jobs." she said back as she closed her eyes and listened to sounds of the boats tied to the walkway as they floated on the water, as well as the sound of her Man's calm breathing as he held her close._

_"That's why I chose this area, since it has hardly changed in the past two hundred and __forty__ something years that Earth as been part of the ISF. Everywhere else has moved on with the times, keeping only some of it's history. But here...it's like walking into the past, to a more simpler time." he replied while joining his lover in admiring their surroundings, looking out at the lake and the wood__e__d hills that surrounded it. Myra found herself looking down at the water, noticing the reflection of the night sky that made the lake look it was full pf diamonds._

_"You know John, this would make a nice place to retire...don't you think?" She then said, making him look back at her._

_"Sure__." he replied with a content tone to his voice, while the Asari then pointed out at the island which could be seen at the Lake's center._

_"We could build a house on that Island, just for us and spend the rest of our days there in peace...together." she said with an optimistic tone, which made John smile in return._

_"Yeah, I could picture that. Except that the Island and most of the woodland area around the Lake is protected." he said back, making Myra look back at him with slight __disappointment__ in her face._

_"You always have to pick holes in my fantasies don't you." she replied with a playful tone while trying to give him a meaningful scowl, but just gave up as he smiled back at her with a caring expression._

_"You are so cute when you try to act upset." he said back affectionately, earning a reluctant smile from the Asari in return._

_"That's only because I can never get mad at you." she replied, while he pointed over to the Town of Keswick that was to the east of their current location._

_"If we have a home here, why not just go for one of the houses on the outer edge on the lakeside of the town that has a good view of the lake." he asked, earning a surprised expression from Myra._

_"Your serious?" she said back, gaining a nod in return from John._

_"Well it sounds like you've given this a lot of thought, retiring and everything that comes with it." he replied with a thoughtful expression, making the Asari stare back with a mirrored look._

_"Well I guess I don't want to spend my entire life fighting, I mean it's been an honour...being an Autobot Spectre. But recently I have just started wanting something more than just that in my life..." she started to say while looking back out at the vistas, only for the Human Spectre to cut her off._

_"I know what you mean, because I have thought the same thing...about the two of us." he said, which made Myra look back at him again._

_"Really? You have?" she asked, earning a nod from John in return._

_"Yes Myra, and I can't tell you how much it means for me to hear that you have thought the same." he started to say as he reached into the right hand pocket of his jacket, before pulling out a small white box. The Asari noticed this, which made her feel a lump in her throat as she realised what this meant. John though held the box in his hands and looked back at her with a loving smile._

_"Because I love you more than anything else in this world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." he then said, making Myra's heart beat faster with each and every word in that sentence as she watched him get down on one knee and hold the box before him, opening it to reveal a beautiful gold ring with perfectly cut sapphire firmly atop it. This made the Asari take a deep breath as John looked up at her with a loving yet slightly shy expression._

_"Myra, will you marry me?" he asked, but before he had time to take a breath and wait for an answer. The Asari suddenly le__a__pt into his arms, barely giving the Man a chance to get back to his feet._

_"Yes!" she cried out __ecstatically__, as he spun they spun around in each other's arms before ending it with a passionate kiss. But before the need for air became a big eno__u__gh issue for the two to separate from said kiss, fireworks suddenly fired up from the Island at the center of the lake. Earning the pair's attention as they watched the small coloured rockets soar high into the night sky, only for them to then explode in a multitude of multi-coloured explosions which lit up the lake._

_"Was that your idea?" Myra asked as she watched the firework display, earning a nod from John as he held her in his arms._

_"Yes, I managed to get one or two of the locals to help me set that display up on the island, they have waited there most of the evening." he replied, gaining a little chuckle from Myra in return._

_"What would they have done if I said no?" she asked, but John merely looked back with a knowing smile._

_"I never doubted what your answer would be." he replied, which made Myra smile back lovingly._

_"I love you John Shepard." the Asari said as she held out her right left hand to him, while he held her in his arms._

_"I love you." he said back before slipping the ring onto her wedding finger, and then they clasped they hands together and kissed once more as the firework display continued overhead.'_

No matter how many times she relieved that memory in her mind, Myra always felt exactly the same emotions as she did on the night each and every time, though it never lasted. Because just like someone pulling at a loose thread of a beautifully crafted tapestry, causing it to unravel and become ruined. The darker memories of her life would suddenly come to the surface, and so just as she had experienced one of the happiest moments in her long life, the Asari was again confronted by the darkest.

_'Myra found herself __limping__ in__to__ the center of a half destroyed church, wearing a Wedding dress that was tattered and burnt and no longer the bright white it was supposed to be. __She tried to take a deep breath, but nearly choked on the smoke that was still lingering in the air from the small fires that littered the building. So Myra attempted to breath again through her nose, only for the smell of burnt flesh and wood to overcome her. The Asari ached all over as she walked until coming to a stop, looking with wide eyes at what surrounded her. Because __lying around her were the __lifeless__ bodies of__ family__ friends and guests,__ all of them had died on what should have been a most wondrous day for all gathered there. But as she looked down at the ground in front of her, trying to focus on something other than the bodies that littered the large room. Myra took a breath and gasped in shock, as __lying__ there__ at her feet was the corpse of her Mother...Liara Darby. Tears ran down the younger Asari's cheeks freely as she stared down at the body, her heart aching with despair and anguish. But then her attention was suddenly caught by the sound of a __familiar__ male voice calling from behind her._

_"...Myra..." he called out __with a__ pain__ful__ tone__ to his voice__, earning a__nother gasp__ from her as __the Asari__ recognised who it was __in an instant__._

_"John!" she __cried out__ before turning around, blinking as she did so...'_

But When she opened her eyes, Myra found that she was still sitting on the bench and felt someone watching her, so looked up to see that Kat was standing beside her.

"Myra...are you alright?" she asked with a caring tone, to which the Asari nodded in return.

"I just wanted to get some air, and I ended up..." she started to reply, only for her friend to cut her off.

"Thinking about the past." Kat said back with an understanding tone, which made the Rogue Spectre nod once more.

"Yes."

Her Human Friend then sat down beside the Asari and looked out at the ocean view.

"Want to talk some more?" she asked, earning an ever so slight smile from Myra.

_'Kat, __you never give up. I like that._' she thought before nodding in return.

"Alright."

"We talked about your Parents the last time we spoke alone, but I know there is more to what..." Kat started to say before their com-links activated simultaneously, earning a sigh from the Human.

"Kat, Myra. Its Crosscut, you there?"

"Yes." they both said at the same time, though the Asari could not help but be thankful for the timely distraction.

"I took our scan of Barla's corpse and ran it against Autobot records..." he started to say, while both Women listened intently.

"...and I came up with a match. Funny thing is….that your name comes up on the file in question Myra." the Bot added, making her eyes widen as she remembered something in return.

_'Of course, why didn't I see that the first time._' she thought before raising her hand to her earpiece, gaining a curious stare from Kat.

"Are the Eudora's repairs nearly complete?" the Asari asked in return, to which she then heard Crosscut speaking to someone else off mic for a moment.

"Evac says the 'blasted toasters' should be done by the time you get back." the Bot then replied, earning a smile from Myra.

"Good, tell him to set a flight course for Lesuss. We'll head there the moment Kat and I return, Myra out." she then said before deactivating the com-link and standing up, though her friend simply looked back with a questioning expression.

"Myra, what's going on?"

"I might know someone who can help us, it's a long shot. But it's better than nothing." the Asari replied with a hopeful tone, earning a smile from Kat.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go." she said before getting to her feet and walking back the way they came, in the direction of the Eudora.

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked that chapter and Thanks for reading. :)**

**Next Chapter: ****The Eudora heads to Lesuss to meet up with an old Acquaintance of Myra's in hope of discovering a new lead in their efforts to locate Vasir.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter, enjoy.**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER VI**

As the sun had long descended past the mountains at the Monastery on Lesuss, as the stars filled out the cloudless night sky. An Asari sat in the center of the large gardens of the temple and mediated in almost complete silence except for the sounds of her own calm breathing, and the soft breeze which gently shook the leaves of the white blossom trees that stood around her. As she shut out everything around her and focused on her inner peace, another older Asari walked over to her from a doorway leading into the Monastery. She stopped beside the other and placed a hand on the her shoulder.

"It is time to come inside Tolae, curfew will begin in a few minutes and you should be in your room." she said, earning the younger Asari's attention as she opened her eyes and looked up at the older Woman.

"I apologise Superintendent Jethra, I completely lost track of time. I never felt so calm and in control as I did just now, the hunger that has plagued me since my adolescent years was nowhere to be found."

This made the older Woman look down at her with an understanding smile in return.

"I am very pleased with the progress you have made Tolae, your developing self-control is something to be commended. You are more than ready for the visit to Thessia in a month's time, but now it is time to retire for the evening…come." Jethra replied with an encouraging tone, gaining a nod from the younger Asari as she got to her feet.

But just as both Women had turned and began walking back towards the Monastery, the sound of a ship in the distance caught their attention, making them look back towards the mountain range that surrounded their home.

"If I may ask Superintendent Jethra, are we due another re-supply? Because I saw the previous one only a day ago when I was out here in the gardens." Tolae asked, making Jethra shake her head in response.

"No, there is nothing scheduled until next week." she said as they spotted a ship on the horizon and fly towards them, making the Superintendent activate her holo-tool.

"Tolae, please go to you room…"

The younger Asari nodded and did as she was asked while Jethra tapped a button on her interface.

"This is Jethra to Monastery Control, do you have an ID for the incoming ship?"

"Yes we do Superintendent, it is the Eudora. And it's Federation IFF has all the current codes, so should I allow it to land?" the female voice on the other end of the call spoke, earning a nod from the Superintendent in return.

"That depends, what is their business here? Because we don't generally receive visitors unless it is relatives of our patients." she said back in a stoic tone.

"The Eudora's Pilot said that they are here to see the Justicar currently stationed here." Monastery Control replied while Jethra stared up at the ship as it came ever closer to the Temple.

"Very well, let them land and let our Justicar know she has visitors. I meanwhile will meet the new arrivals on the landing pad, Jethra out." she then answered before deactivating her holo-tool and re-entering the building, while the Eudora flew overhead.

Meanwhile in the ship's Cockpit, Myra stood behind Evac's chair and watched as the Pilot brought the Eudora around for one last pass.

"Roger that Monastery Control, we are landing now." he said before looking over to his Asari friend, who noticed the holo-irises over his eyes and could nod help but look at him with an unsure expression.

"I don't think I will ever get used to those they look..." she started to say, making the former Autobot smirk back knowingly.

"Welcome to the future Myra, it won't be long before ships are flown purely by the Pilots own thoughts."

This made the Asari roll her eyes in return while Kat and Crosscut entered the room, joining them.

"So how did it go, did the codes pass?" the blonde Bot asked, gaining a nod from Evac in return.

"Yep, they bought it. Where did you get authentic Autobot IFF codes from anyway?" he replied with a curious tone, which made Myra and Kat look over to him.

"Can't say I am not interested, since as a Spectre...a bet Rogue one, I know for a fact that Command holds all codes close to their chest." the Asari said in return.

"Well, I have my resources." Crosscut said with a wink, while the Pilot just smiled and continued to fly the ship, despite having his back to the canopy and not looking at what exactly he was doing.

"Landing the ship now." he said, earning the others attention as they looked back at him as he typed on the holo-interface in front of him.

"Could you at least look at what you're doing please?" Crosscut then said with an agitated tone, making the pilot roll his eyes before turning back around.

"...You just want to suck the fun out everything." he muttered whilst the Eudora then extended it's landing struts as it hovered over the LP, it's engines already turning into their vertical landing/take off position. After another second, a gentle thud was felt by Myra and the others as Evac finished typing on his holo-interface.

"Disengaging engines, we have landed." he said with a slight smugness to his voice, while the Asari turned to the others.

"Alright everyone, time to stretch your legs..." she started to say, earning surprised looks from Crosscut and Evac.

"We are all heading out?" the Pilot said, beating his friend to it.

"Yes, the Superintendent who runs this Monastery will not allow anyone to stay on their ships. Instead they are just to lock them down." Myra replied, making Evac look back with an unsure expression.

"Why?"

"Because this Monastery is home to a large number of Asari who are Ardat-Yakshi, and so the Superintendent does not want to give any of the more dangerous residents ideas." she said back, making the two Bots stare back with widened eyes in return.

"Ardat-Yakshi? You mean the Asari that kill you by mating with you." Crosscut said with a surprised tone, gaining a nod from Myra.

"That's correct. So when we leave the Eudora, I will need you to activate her security lockdown protocol." she said, earning a reluctant nod from the Pilot as he returned to his holo-interface..

"Myra, I have a question..." Kat then asked, gaining the Asari's attention.

"Sure Kat, what is it?"

"With the fact that you're a Rogue Spectre and Lesuss is under Federation law, aren't you worried that they will report you the moment they realise who you are?" she asked with a slightly worried tone, gaining an appreciative smile from Myra.

"I wouldn't worry about that Kat, the person we are here to see will vouch for me and ensure it doesn't happen."

"I see, so who exactly are we here to see?" she then asked.

"Like I told Evac to tell the Monastery's Control, we are here to see an Asari Justicar. After my...partner and I faced an Ardat-Yakshi..." Myra then started to say before stopping for just a moment, a pensive look on her face which Kat had noticed...for she too knew why.

"...we then sought the help of one who had centuries of experience in dealing with those Asari with cursed genes, because we wanted to be fully prepared in case we ever came upon one again." the Asari finished as Evac pointed out of the Cockpit's glass canopy.

"We have our welcoming Committee outside." He said as two Asari exited the Monastery and walked over to the ship, so Myra gestured for her team-mates to follow.

"Alright, let's go say hi." she said as they then left the confines of the Eudora, and met their hosts.

The Rogue Spectre and her team walked down the landing ramp and saw the two Asari waiting at it's end, one was dressed in a formal-like dress while the other wore red and black light armour that complimented her athletic figure.

"Hello Samara, it's been a long time." Myra said in a friendly manner, earning a similar if ever so slight smile in return from the latter.

"It's been too long my Friend." the Justicar replied as she held out her hand to Myra, who took it in return and the pair shook hands before a rather bemused Jethra.

"Excuse me Samara, but you know who these people are?" the Asari asked with a questioning tone, before looking at each of the new arrivals as though she was taking a mental photo of them.

"…Because even though their ship has the correct codes to land here, I do not trust people who I do not know myself." she added, gaining an understanding look from the Justicar in return.

"I understand your meaning, Jethra…" she began to reply, while giving Myra a knowing glance as she did so.

"…But these are acquaintances of mine, so please allow me to take responsibility for them during their visit." Samara added with a calm tone, which earned a nod from the Superintendent.

"Very well Samara, just be sure that 'they' follow the rules for the duration of their stay, because I do not want them to interfere with the peace and tranquillity that we have made here for our residents." she replied before turning away and heading back to the Monestary, leaving the Justicar with Myra and her friends.

"Please forgive Jethra's demeanour, she is usually very approachable." she said, gaining a nod from the younger Asari.

"I understand, we did come here unannounced after all."

"And why are you here Myra Darby? Because as your friend, your appearance here has left me in somewhat of a tricky position." Samara said back with a conflicted expression.

"I know, I'm a Rogue Spectre and your code dictates that you must either arrest me or kill me, depending on what I do next..." Myra replied, earning worried glances from Kat and the others as they watched their friend and the Justicar talk.

"…but I believe that since we are both friends, who have watched out for each other on the battlefield can overlook my current predicament with the law." she added with a slight smile, gaining a nod and similar expression from Samara.

"Indeed…if it was anyone other than you Myra, then I would be compelled to bring them to justice. But since I know first hand that you are an honourable warrior, who was forced into this current 'predicament' by the very laws that govern our galaxy. I will there for not oblige the code at this time."

This earned sighs of relief from the rest of the Eudora's Crew as Myra then turned her attention to them and gestured for her Justicar Friend to do the same.

"Everyone, this is Samara. And Samara, this is Kat Mason, Crosscut and Evac."

"Good evening and welcome to Lesuss, you must all be honourable warriors if you are working with Myra. Because I know she only works with the best after all." the Justicar said which made both Kat and Crosscut nearly blush with slight embarrassment, with only Evac looking somewhat proud with himself.

"Well…I'm not one to blow my own trumpet…as the Human saying goes, but.." he started to say with a gloating-like tone, only for Kat to jump in.

"Thank you Samara, we are honoured by your words." she said which earned surprised looks from everyone there, including Myra.

'_That was smoothly put._' she thought while Samara nodded back in appreciation.

"You are most kind, now please if you will follow me. I will have a meal made for you before showing you to your rooms, for it is after Curfew…" she started to say while gesturing for them to follow her.

"…And perhaps we can talk some more Myra, for I am intrigued with your reappearance after nearly two hundred years." the Justicar added, earning a nod from the Rogue Spectre as she walked alongside Kat.

"Nicely said back there." she whispered, which made her friend almost blush once again.

"Thanks Myra, but I can't take credit for that. I simply knew some things from my Mother, who was a Diplomat." Kat replied back with a smile as the group walked towards the entrance to the Monastery, while their new Justicar friend started talking to the others.

Meanwhile in orbit around Lesuss, a space-bridge vortex quickly formed and then disappeared just as fast, though not before a small vessel flew out and began to slowly descend towards the planet's atmosphere. In it's Cockpit sat a Woman who was looking at the holo-interface before her, which was the only source of light in the room. Her com-link began to beep, so she reached up to her eye and activated the device with a single tap.

"Vasir, I have arrived at Lesuss." she said, before a recognisable voice spoke back.

"Is the Eudora there?" the Leviathan Leader replied with a curious tone, earning a nod from her agent as she turned her attention from the view of the planet through the glass canopy and returned it to the holo-screen to her left.

"Yes, it has landed at the Monastery there. But that is all can tell from here, perhaps I should go down and watch it's crew more closely?" the Agent asked with an enthusiastic tone.

"Negative, you of all people should not go anywhere near that particular temple. Stay where you are and wait for them to leave, then purse course and report their next destination to me. For though I do not actively pursue that Darby's death, I will not have her catch me off guard. Not when we are so close to one of my goals." Vasir replied.

"But….surely…" the Woman tried to say back, only for the former Spectre to interject.

"No, you will do nothing to tip them off to us. You have your orders." Vasir then said before cutting off the call, leaving the Agent to look out at the planet and narrow her eyes.

'_I am sorry Vasir, but I cannot obey that order._' she thought defiantly as she took the vessel down into Lesuss's atmosphere.

'_I will cloak the ship and land on the outskirts of the colony, they will not even know I am there._' she thought as a sly smile appeared on her face.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Myra sat with Samara in the Dinning Hall, the others had finished their meals and retired to their rooms for the rest of the evening, leaving the two Asari alone as they both watched the holo-light display which interacted with the fountain as it's patterns of light danced around the water that was shot up into the air and back down into its basin. It was now the brightest light-source in the room, since the wall lamps had dimmed somewhat as to show that the twilight hours were almost upon them.

"Your friends are certainly a spirited group Myra, it pleases me to see that you have a group that cares about you...especially Kat, she seems to care a great deal for you." Samara said before taking a sip from her glass, earning a nod from the younger Woman in return.

"Kat's a good friend and a terrific soldier." she said in return, gaining a knowing smile from the Justicar as she put her glass down on the small table between them.

"Indeed she is... and more."

This made Myra look back with a curious expression.

"More? What do you mean Samara?" she asked, only for her Friend to continue staring with a growing smile on her face.

"After last I saw you, I feared that you would lose yourself to the grief and rage brought on by the murders of your Family. But now you before me again and have surrounded yourself with people who care about you, I can see that my fears were misplaced." the Justicar replied, earning a calm look from Myra which betrayed nothing of the darkness that still ate at her heart.

"I was in a dark place when we last stood together Samara, but even after the last few centuries I can not say that anything has changed in that respect. Because I still want to tear Vasir's head from her body, giving my John and my Mother the justice they deserve."

"I understand your feelings in this matter Myra, for you know that I have suffered such a loss myself." Samara said, which earned an understanding expression from Myra.

"Your Daughters..."

"Yes, my three Daughters…Morinth, Rila and Falere. As I reminded you long ago, Ardat-Yakshi have always been seen as Abominations in the eyes of our people. A mistake brought forth via copulation between two Asari, which is part of the reason why our people decided that mating with individuals from other Species was more beneficial to our civilisation, and would lessen the chance that another Ardat-Yakshi would be born…" the older Asari replied, earning a nod from the Darby in return as she listened intently.

"…but it is a way that Asari have not fully embraced, as we still have the right to choose who we bond with…be that an Alien or another Asari." she continued, before taking another sip from her drink as she looked away towards the illuminated fountain.

"When I began my Matron stage, I settled down with an Asari that I loved and we had our three Daughters to complete our Family. But to our horror, they were all Ardat-Yakshi."

"You became a Justicar so that you could hunt down your eldest...Morinth, right?" Myra asked, earning a nod from Samara in return.

"Yes and after pursuing her across the galaxy for nearly three hundred years, I finally caught up to her on Lorek and killed her."

"I remember you telling me, the two of you fought in one of the Planet's big power-stations, which takes advantage of the frequent thunderstorms and absorbs the lightning to power the colonies." Myra replied, gaining a nod from the older Asari.

"That's right, I threw Morinth into one of transformers there and energy over-load disintegrated her. I found traces of her DNA in what was left of the transformer, but her body was no more."

The Rogue Spectre gave her friend a sympathetic look, who looked back with a stoic but saddened expression.

"Morinth was the strongest and smartest of my Daughters, she never accepted the life that fate and our people demanded of her. I became a Justicar so that I could bring her to justice for the murders she committed, but still…I 'was' so very proud of her for fighting for what she believed."

This brought a questioning expression to Myra's face, one that Samara noticed too.

"You never told me that, and why did you say 'proud' in the past tense? And while I know of Morinth, you have never spoken about your other Daughters." the younger Asari replied, earning a nod from the Justicar.

"Yes….like I said, I was proud for Morinth for standing up for what she believed in. But that all changed after she visited her Sisters in this very temple…"

"What happened?" the Rogue Spectre asked, feeling as though she could guess what her friend's answer would be.

"My eldest Daughter came here to free her sisters, believing that they should be like her and not bound by Asari laws. But Rila and Falere did not believe as Morinth did, for they wanted to isolate themselves and not tempt what they might do outside of the Monastery's walls, so they denied her request and tried to have her arrested. Morinth saw this as the deepest of betrayals, with her view of them now as enemies like myself….and so killed them." Samara answered as her voice carried the sadness and guilt that she felt inside.

"I am….so sorry Samara." Myra replied as she reached out to the older Asari's hand, only for the Justicar to pull away slightly.

"I appreciate your concern Myra, but I do not ask nor require your pity. For I know in my heart that what happened to my Daughters was my fault, it was my disregard for our people's beliefs that brought them into the world as Ardat-Yakshi. And it is also my fault for what transpired afterwards, there is no redemption for what I did and I will live out the remainder of my days with the burden that knowledge brings." she said back, but the younger Asari shook her head in return.

"You are wrong Samara. I see it quite differently, your Daughters were each given a tough choice in life by being born as Ardat-Yakshi. That was not your fault, because it cannot be detected until puberty amongst Pure-blood Asari. This all lies on the shoulders of your Children, for they had two choices. Either give into what they were born as or fight the urges and instincts that come with being Ardat-Yakshi, trying to be better than what they are…"

As Myra spoke, Samara just found herself listening intently as she stared back.

"…now Rila and Falere did this, they chose to turn their backs on what they were born as. Morinth did not, so in my eyes….they were stronger than her. So in the end, the only person to blame for what happened is her. Don't sully the memory of your younger Daughters by taking blame for something that was not your fault, your better than that Samara." The younger Asari added as a thoughtful expression came over the Justicar's face as she looked down at the floor, while Myra took a sip of her own drink in return as a several seconds of silence passed between them.

"I have lived for nearly a thousand years, and have witnessed the birth and death of my Family in that time. It is not something I would wish on another soul, for no Parent should outlive their children. I had become convinced that the fates of my Daughters was my fault and my burden to bear, but you today have reminded me of how special and strong they were...thank you." the Justicar said with a humble smile, earning a nod from her friend.

"Your welcome Samara." Myra said back, before the older Asari then stood up.

"Well, it is late and we should now retire to our beds. I have much to ponder now since you opened my eyes..." Samara replied, with the Rogue Spectre watching her as she did so.

"...but before I do, allow me to do the same for you." she continued, gaining a curious expression from the younger Asari.

"What do you mean?" she asked, which made Samara stare back stoically.

"You have been hunting Vasir for the last two and half centuries, because she killed your Mother and your Husband to be. But even though you wish to avenge their deaths and brig Vasir to justice, but you should be aware that there is a fine line between justice and vengeance. I pray that you stay on the right side of that line my friend, for it is easy to fall into the darkness that vengeance surrounds itself with….I should know, for I nearly fell into it myself."

"How did you keep yourself from doing that? Because the only thought that is consistently on my mind, is to find Vasir and tear her apart. I don't think I will really be able rest until I've done that, and this is something that has driven me on for the last two hundred and fifty years, but still 'she' evades me. I don't know how Vasir does it, but it just frustrates me further and that feeling just continues to gnaw away at my very soul. It frightens to me to think of what I might become if this were to continue for even longer." Myra replied with a thoughtful and sad look over her own, but Samara merely looked down at her with a supportive smile.

"Myra, the only thing that kept me from slipping into a vengeance fuelled rage was the Justicar's Code. It kept me centred, focused on what needed to be done. It was difficult, but I had given myself to the cause I believed in…and that was enough for me. But though you are not aware of it Myra, you have already taken steps to ensure that you don't fall into a vengeful wrath..." she said back, while the younger Asari just listened intently with a curious look.

"…because you chosen not to continue on alone, but instead surrounded yourself with friends. They care about you and wish to see you succeed, take strength and comfort in that." she added before holding her hand out to Myra,

"Now come, we can talk on the way to our rooms."

The young Spectre nodded with an understanding expression as she took her friend's hand and stood up, before they both walked out of the Hall and into one of the joining corridors. But even as they talked about what Myra had discovered about Barla's cause of death, the Darby could not help but feel that Samara's advice might be a little too late.

'_I have already done things that I am not proud of in the last two centuries, things that I would never have considered before my life was turned upside down. And I guess that will not be changing any time soon._' she thought as the Justicar looked at the data on her holo-tool as they walked down the dimly lit corridor.

"Yes, I can confirm that this Volus was indeed killed by an Ardat-Yakshi. Though this one must have been feeding and murdering for longer than any other, because it appears it is powerful enough to kill without attempting to mate with it's victims." Samara said with what could only be described as a slither of worry in her voice, which Myra had never seen from he friend before that day.

"So Vasir has an Ardat-Yakshi working for her and not just any Ardat-Yakshi, but a really strong and experienced one…..terrific." the young Woman replied while the Justicar deactivated her holo-tool.

"I find it hard to believe that Vasir would be able to control such a creature, let alone be able to use it in her plans."

"Well…" Myra began to say before recognising the door to her room, as the pair stopped in front of it.

"…I guess we can talk more about this in a couple of hours then, see you at Breakfast." the younger Asari added as she opened her door.

"Yes we can, I'll see you then. It was good talking with you again my friend." Samara replied, gaining a nod from the Rogue Spectre.

"As it was with you Samara, good night."

"Good night." the Justicar said back before Myra stepped into her room, with the door closing behind her. Leaving Samara alone in the corridor as she carried on towards her own room.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Crosscut was awoken by the sound of what could only be described as a wounded Varen crying out, which made the Bot sigh with a building annoyance as he looked over to see Evac snoring away in the bed on the other side of the room.

'_For crying out loud, how is anyone supposed to get any sleep around here!_' Crosscut thought as he picked up his spare pillow and threw it at his friend, hitting Evac squarely on his face and earning a spluttering cough from the Pilot.

"Shut up already!" Crosscut spat with an agitated tone, earning the most bewildered expression from his friend who looked back with one eye closed.

"What?…What hit me?…" Evac started to say before noticing the extra pillow, then looked back at the other Bot.

"..Why…did you throw that at me?""

"Because your seismic snoring woke me up, that's why." the angered Bot replied, earning an embarrassed expression from Evac in return.

"Oh...sorry, I didn't know...wait. Did it really sound that bad?" he asked as he gave Crosscut a curious look, which made the other Bot nod back.

"Yes it did, I am actually surprised the Monastery hasn't been woken up by it now."

"Okay, I'm sorry..." the Pilot said back with a slight smile, for he could not help but find Crosscut's annoyance amusing.

"...Let's just try to get back to sleep." he added while throwing the pillow back to the other Bot, before lying back down on his bed, though Crosscut gave him an unconvinced look back in return.

"Yeah that's funny considering once you get back to sleep, it will just start again." he said before doing the same, after repositioning his spare pillow.

Then for a moment the room went quiet as both Men attempted to fall back to sleep, but then just as Crosscut could feel himself slowly drifting back to unconsciousness, the sound of bed-sheet's shuffling caught his attention and made him frown again.

"What now?" he then asked, the tone of his voice getting increasingly annoyed while turning to see Evac getting out of bed.

"Just heading to their loo, need to take a leak." the Bot replied as he picked up his t-shirt and bottoms, gaining a confused expression from his friend.

"I thought you already went before going to bed?" he asked, while the Pilot dressed himself.

"Well, now I need to go again. Probably shouldn't have drunk so much of their fruit wine, though it was tasty." Evac said as he put on his T-shirt, before walking towards the door.

"But we are supposed to stay in the room while curfew is in effect, can't you wait until tomorrow?" Crosscut asked, making the Pilot shake his head in return.

"No can do, nature calls. But don't worry, I will be there and back before anyone even knows I am out there."

The other Bot then just watched as Evac opened the door and walked out. The door closed behind him, which earned a sigh from Crosscut.

'He will never learn.'

It did not take Evac long to find the toilet despite how similar the corridors of the Monastery looked, especially since it was now night and all the lights were only just illuminating the place. But then again, the Pilot was well-known for having a photographic memory...when it counted. The trip to the loo did not take very long, and then even less time had passed once he was in there and taken the 'leak'.

So he reopened the door back into the corridor and looked down both it's directions, only to see no one either side.

'_Yeah, __I'm like a Ninja_.' he thought to himself proudly while closing the door. But then when he turned back, he came face to face with an Asari, which made him almost jump.

"Oh!" he gasped, earning a bewildered expression from the Woman standing in front of him.

"I apologise, I did not mean to scare you." she said back, making Evac shake his head back at her in return.

"Nah, you didn't scare me. Just caught me off guard a little. That's all." he said back reassuringly, though the Asari did not look completely convinced as she then looked him up and down.

"You are one of the visitors?" she then asked.

"Yes, my name is Evac." the former Autobot replied with a smile, having just noticed how beautiful she was, so held a hand out to Asari looked down at it with a little hesitance at first which did not go unnoticed by the Bot, but then she looked up at him and saw his kind smile so took it in her own hand and shook it.

"…My name is Tolae, I feel that I must apologise again, for it has been a long time since we last had proper visitors here, not including those who re-supply this Monastery." the Asari said while returning his smile, looking as though she was starting to relax somewhat.

"I see, well no biggy. So what are you doing out here? I mean I just came to use the Loo." Evac said with a curious tone, which earned a confused expression from Tolae.

"Loo?"

"Oh, I mean Toilet…" the Bot replied as he gestured to the door behind him, which made her look over his shoulder.

"…It is Human-slang for Toilet." he added, which made the Asari nod back.

"I see, well I came out here to find what was making that sound not long ago."

"Sound, what sound?" Evac asked with an uncertain tone, fearing where this part of the conversation was heading.

"Well it sounded like a wounded creature, I could hear it from all the way from my room." Tolae added while pointing back down the corridor, which made the Bot gulp.

'_Damn it, Crosscut was right!_' he thought before she turned her attention back to him, and noticed his expression.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. And I never heard any sounds like that...nothing, nada." he replied, gaining an inquisitive look from the Asari.

"Okay... well whatever it was, it must have gone now since I haven't heard any more from it for the last few minutes." she then said, earning a nod from Evac.

"Yeah, so..." he started to say before the sound of footsteps coming from the other end of the corridor caught their attention, making them both look that way.

"By the Goddess, someone's coming. We have to get back to our rooms, now." Tolae said with an urgent tone, which made the former Autobot nod back.

"Okay, well perhaps we can talk more tomorrow?" he asked with a hopeful tone, one that once again caught her by surprise. For this was a situation that the Asari had not counted on happening again, not in her life time.

"Oh...you want to, I don't...know...if that would be possible." Tolae replied, the tone of her voice was full of uncertainty and shyness. Which Evac noticed right away, as he stared back in confusion.

"Why not?" he asked as the footsteps in the distance got a little louder, making the Asari start to panic.

"We will have to see... but for now, just get back in your room." she said in a hurried tone, making the Bot nod back in return.

"Alright, I look forward to talking with you more tomorrow then." he replied with an enthusiastic tone and smile, earning an expression from Tolae that was both happy and worried.

"Yes, till then." she said back before they then left each other's company, with the Asari heading away from the approaching footsteps and the former Autobot unfortunately towards them.

_'Damn it this is cutting it close._' he thought as he ran back to the door to his and Crosscut's room, with the footsteps sounding like they were right around the corner. The Bot quickly pressed the lit panel beside the door and opened it before almost diving in, then quickly closed it again on the other side. He then heard whoever had walked towards him go past and sighed with relief.

_'That was too close._' the Pilot thought before taking off his shirt and bottoms and getting back into bed, taking note of Crosscut who was now fast asleep.

_'Got to say, looking forward to tomorrow now._' he thought with a smile, while he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Elsewhere in the Monastery, Samara entered her candle lit room and placed her gun on the table beside her bed. The Justicar then sat on the bed with a thoughtful expression on her face, as she dwelled on her conversation with Myra earlier. So she looked down at the ground and closed her eyes, breathing in a calm and slow manner as she relaxed.

"Dear Goddess… I hope that this prayer reaches my Daughters, who are forever resting in the warmth of your loving embrace. For I wish to give them my most heart-felt apologies, as I have been proven wrong after so many centuries…" she said in a soft tone, only to be stopped by a familiar female voice.

"A little late for that now isn't it?"

This made Samara look up to see a figure standing in the corner of her room, shrouded by the darkness that the candle light had not extinguished.

"That voice, it can't be…." the Justicar replied as her eyes widened as the person stepped into the light, making Samara's eyes widen in complete surprise as standing before the Asari was Morinth, her long believed dead Daughter.

"But it is….Mother!" the younger Asari replied as she narrowed her hateful eyes at Samara and clenched her hands into fists, which began to glow blue with biotic energy that lit up the room as her Mother watched in absolute shock.

"And now you will pay for trying to kill me!" Morinth added before hurling a biotic projectile at the Justicar.

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked that chapter and Thanks for reading. :)**

**To be continued in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the newest Chapter, enjoy. ****J**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER VII**

The sun rose up over the mountains that surrounded the Monastery, shining it's warm light across the land as Night gave way to Day once again. In the Bots room, the sunlight shone through the window and broke through the tiny gap in it's closed curtains.

"Crosscut, wake up..." Evac then said, making his friend open his eyes slightly and look up at the Pilot with a half-asleep expression.

"...It's Nine AM, time for breakfast." he added, gaining a yawn from Crosscut who slowly sat up in his bed.

"Wait…*Yawn*…I thought we were supposed to get up at eight-thirty AM?" he asked, which made the Pilot look back with a knowing look.

"Well I did try, but you seem to be quite the heavy sleeper…and hypocrite."

This earned a surprised look from Crosscut.

"What did you say?" he asked with a hint of curiosity and anger in his voice at his friend's words.

"I mean when I got back from the Loo last night, you were already fast asleep…" Evac began to reply, only for the other Bot to interrupt him with a smirk.

"Yeah I remember it well, peace and quiet…it was bliss." he said in a half joking-like way, only for the Pilot to shake his head slightly.

"…well, I tried to get to sleep then…only for you to suddenly erupt into a snoring-fest that went on for over an hour…an hour." Evac added, which made his friend's eyes widen in shock.

"That is a stone cold lie, I am not a snorer!" he exclaimed defiantly, which made his room-mate smile as he activated his holo-tool.

"Really, then listen to this." he said before tapping the interface, which then played out a recording of Crosscut's snoring to the completely surprised Bot.

"I…I did not know I did that…" Crosscut said as Evac then stopped the playback and deactivated the holo-tool, as a smirk than grew on his face.

"Well I am just going to have to make a recording for you, and then play it for everyone to hear…" he said as his Pilot friend gave him a knowing smile, only for the Bot's expression change to one that was more cautious.

"…but I will have to wait until we have landed on a planet, because if I play it while we are on the Eudora whilst travelling, then it will shake the ship apart."

"Very funny, now could you please get dressed so we can get to breakfast already?" Evac replied, gaining a chuckle from Crosscut as he nodded back.

"Okay, give me a moment then." he said as he picked up his trousers and t-shirt off the floor besides his bed, while the Pilot watched with a little impatience showing in his face.

Meanwhile in the Dining Hall, Myra and Kat sat at a table and were eating from the small buffet that was left for them. The Asari finished chewing and looked around the room with a puzzled expression, which gained her friend's attention.

"Myra, what is it?" she asked while using her fork to move some of her food around the planet.

"What is taking Crosscut and Evac, they were supposed to meet us here at Eight Thirty AM." the Rogue Spectre replied, which earned a confused look from Kat.

"Yeah…why was that again?"

"So that we do not interact with the Ardat-Yakshi here, as they have already had breakfast and are now studying." Myra said back, making the Human Woman nod back in return.

"That's right, I remember Samara telling us that and the other rules last night." she said before a person the entered the room via the North doorway and caught her attention as Mason looked over Myra's shoulder at the arrival.

"Speak of the devil, here she is now." she added, making the Asari turn to see the Justicar who had the look of someone with a lot on their mind.

"Good Morning Samara, care to join us?"

"That is a most kind invitation, but please accept my apologies…for I am not hungry." the older Woman replied as she started to walk past the pair on her way to the Southern exit, which made the Rogue Spectre nod back.

"Okay, but we can always just talk some more…." Myra started to say, stopping the Justicar in her tracks as she turned round to face them with a stoic expression.

"…for I know Kat would like to know more about the Justicars." the younger Asari added, gaining a friendly smile from her Human friend. But Samara ignored her and continued to look at the younger Darby.

"I am also quite busy, perhaps we can talk later. Now if you would please excuse me?"

"..uh, yes of course, later then." Myra replied, which earned a nod from the Justicar who then turned back around and continued out of the Dining Hall, leaving the pair by themselves again.

The younger Asari fixed her attention back to her meal and was about to start eating again when she stopped and looked at Kat, who had a concerned look on her face.

"Kat, something wrong?"

"I don't know, I just felt something was off with Samara for a moment there." the Human replied, making it Myra's turn to look back with a curious expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know Samara better than I do, did anything seem off with her right now?" Kat asked, which made the Asari look away with a thoughtful stare for a second before returning her gaze back to her friend.

"No. She just looked like she had something on her mind, that's all. Why do you ask?"

"It's just when we all talked with her last night, Samara paid attention to each and everyone of us. Like it was almost the height of bad manners to look like she was ignoring any one particular person." Kat replied, gaining a nod from Myra in return.

"Yes, I know. Samara is a very well spoken and polite individual, I would expect no less from an someone who has had nearly a thousand years to perfect her social etiquette."

"The short time that she stood here with us, I would completely agree." the Human Woman said back, though the tone in her voice sounded somewhat worried and this did not go unnoticed by the Asari.

"Kat, what are you saying?" she replied with a patient and understanding tone, as the two of them looked into each others eyes.

"Perhaps you didn't notice it because you have been friends for a long time, so some things get missed in the moment. Perhaps it is because I have an Outsider's perspective, but it's just that last night when Crosscut, Evac and I turned in for night, Samara looked at each one of us as she said good night. But just now when she left 'us', the Justicar blanked me out…" Kat said, which made her Asari friend look back down at her meal.

"…now call me crazy, but even after only knowing Samara for one night. I never got the impression she would do that, it didn't seem like it was even in her character." Myra's friend continued, earning a nod from the Rogue Spectre.

"Now that you mention it, that doesn't seem like her. I guess I missed that, nice catch." she said back affectionately, earning a slight smile from Kat in return.

"Thanks, so why don't we go and see what is bothering her then?"

"Yes, that's a good idea. But first, we should find out what has happened to our friends." Myra replied, gaining a nod from her friend as she reached for her earpiece, only for the Asari to give her a knowing look.

"Remember the rules, no unauthorised com-links or holo-tools to be used in the Monastery without the Superintendent's say so, as only the staff and Justicars are allowed to do so."

"Right, so we do this the old fashioned way then." Kat said back with a little agitation in her voice, gaining a smile from the Rogue Spectre.

"Exactly….we look, or we can go to the Control Center at the south side of the Monastery and ask them to check their sensors." she replied, which made the Human Woman smirk at her.

"Okay, that sounds better." she replied as the pair then left the Hall via the southern doorway.

A few minutes after the ladies had left the room, both Crosscut and Evac stood in the Northern doorway to find themselves looking into the now empty hall.

"That's great, either Myra and Kat are late or we have missed breakfast." the former said with anger lacing the tone of his voice, which earned an innocent expression from the Pilot.

"Hey don't blame me, I tried to wake you earlier. It's not my fault that you could sleep through a bomb explosion."

"I would have had a full night's sleep and been able to get up on time, had it not been for your snoring." Crosscut said back, earning an eye roll from the Pilot as he walked ahead of his moaning friend, having noticed the buffet on the table.

"Anyway…at least there is something left to eat." he said before picking up what looked like a bagel from one of the plates, while the other Bot joined his side and looked down at what else was on offer.

"I think I'll take the cherries." he said before picking up one of the fruit bowls and taking a bite from one, gaining a knowing look from Evac as he chewed slowly.

"So that is how you sleep so well."

"It can help, but I just prefer to have some fruit for my breakfast." Crosscut added.

"So are we going to try to and find the others? There are only two options available to us." the Pilot asked while gesturing to both doorways, earning his friend's attention as he was about to eat another cherry.

"I guess we split up and check both directions, one of us should be able to find them."

"Alright, I'll head back out this way then." Evac said as he gestured to the northern doorway, which made Crosscut nod back.

"Okay, that leaves me with the south. Just remember not to speak to the residents, you don't want one of these Ardat-Yak-whatevers to kill you with a kiss…do you."

This made the other Bot look back at him with a knowing look, raising his left eyebrow as he did so.

"I don't think it works exactly like that Crosscut, besides if I happen to run into the Asari staff member I spoke to last night, then I think I will be okay."

"You met an Asari last night, other than Samara? When was this? Because the only Asari I remember us meeting was the Justicar." his friend said back with a disbelieving tone, only for Evac to stare back with a smirk.

"I met her on the way back to our room from the loo. She seemed nice and friendly, if a little on the shy side." he said back with a slightly affectionate tone, which just fuelled Crosscut's disbelief even more.

"Really? What's her name then?"

"Tolae." the Pilot replied in an honest tone, but his friend just continued to look back at him with the same expression as before.

"Tolae? Fair enough…" he said back while placing the bowl back on the table, though Evac did not feel that his friend totally believed him.

"…lets get back to finding our friends okay." the Bot added, earning a nod from the Pilot as he turned around and walked out the other exit while finishing off the bagel.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile Samara walked through one of the Monastery's identical looking corridors, moving in the direction of the Landing pad as she came up to a cross roads. So the Justicar took a right turn and immediately stopped as she took note of the Asari Commando standing guard at said doorway, who saw in turn.

"Justicar Samara, what are you doing here?" the soldier asked as the older Woman walked up to her.

"I am need of some fresh air, so if you would please allow me to pass.." she started to say, only for the Commando to look back at her with a stoic expression.

"I apologise Justicar, but this landing-pad is in use and no one but the crew of the ship standing out there may get access to it."

"Yes I know, it is the Eudora standing out there at this moment. I met it's crew last night and I am also a good friend with it's Captain, I am trusted by her." Samara replied, but still the soldier would not move.

"It is not a question of trust Justicar, you have been a valued member of our staff for the last few centuries. But I still cannot let you passed, I am sorry."

"I understand. but unlike my Mother…" the older Asari started to say with a different tone and accent as she began to turn away from the Commando, who's expression changed to one of confusion as she looked back.

"..I don't follow the rules..." Samara added as she suddenly grabbed the soldier by her throat with a vice-like grip, making the Woman gasp for air as her eyes widened in shock. But the Justicar just tightened her grip more, making the Commando struggle even more as her killer leaned in close and looked directly into her wide open eyes.

"…for I am Morinth." she added before the other Asari's neck suddenly snapped, which made the Ardat-Yakshi drop her corpse to the floor and press the door controls on her left. The doorway then opened to reveal the Eudora on the landing pad just aways from her position, with the Murderer taking not that snow had just started to fall from the dark clouds overhead.

'_I will never understand how anyone can choose to live their entire life on this snowball._' she thought before picking up the Commando's body and exiting the Monastery, feeling the cool breeze and snow flakes as they touched the bare skin of her face as walked over to the edge of landing platform.

'_This is a good a spot as any._' she thought before dropping the corpse of the side, watching it fall down into the river in the rocky valley below. But then just as she was about to turn her attention to the Eudora, a glowing object could be seen in the corner of her eye. So Morinth turned to see a holo-drone floating there beside her, looking as though it was about to scan her. But rather than look worried, the Asari merely smirked.

"Go ahead, scan me." she said in a soft tone, with which the drone obliged as it then sweeped her whole body with a light beam.

"No life form detected, continuing with patrol." it then said in a synthesized voice before flying off to another area, which made Morinth look down at the small metallic device that was clipped to her utility belt.

'_Being part of Leviathan does have it's perks._' she thought as she gently tapped it.

'_This gizmo keeps me off all sensor grids that the Federation/Autobots have running all over their Empire…'_ she added while turning back to the Eudora.

'…_So then, back to the task at hand._'

The Ardat-Yakshi then walked over to the Eudora and activated her holo-tool, pointing it up at where the boarding ramp was stored.

"How does that Human saying go, 'open sesame'." she then said while her holo-tool beeped, and the ship acknowledged by making a mechanical noise which was followed by the boarding ramp opening up and granting her access, gaining another smile from the Asari as she then walked up into the Eudora's interior.

Once inside, Morinth walked directly into the Cockpit and sat in the Pilot's chair, which activated the holo-controls and interfaces around her.

'_Let's see if Vasir's little tracking beacon is still working fine._' the Murderer thought as she typed a sequence of keys on the holo-interface and brought up a screen, earning a nod from her in response.

'_Good, the tracker is still online and unnoticed by Darby and her friends.'_

Morinth then had a thoughtful expression appear on her face as an idea came to mind, so she started typing a new sequence into the computer.

'_Let's just put another program in there, a guarantee that Myra shouldn't pose a problem in the future, Vasir should appreciate that._' she thought as she continued working away at the interface.

Back in the Monastery, Evac had been searching for the last thirty minutes for any sign of Myra or Kat as he walked down the corridors, though they were not the only Women the Bot was hoping to come across.

'_This would be so much easier if I could just use my com-link._' he thought as he walked past one door which had a window, and a figure inside caught his attention as the Pilot stopped in his tracks and looked through the transparent glass to the room's interior. For there was Tolae sitting on a couch at a small table, looking at a number of data-pads that were on top of it.

"Tolae." he said with a sudden buzz to his spark as he gently knocked on the glass, earning the Asari's attention as she looked up at him.

"Evac?" she replied with a surprised look, gaining a nod from the Bot as he looked back at her through the window.

"Yes, its me. What are you doing in there?" he asked with an interested tone, which made her get to her feet and walk over to the door and open it.

"I am studying, what are you doing here?" she replied with a questioning tone.

"I'm looking for my friends, a Human Woman and another Asari. You didn't see them go past did you?" the Pilot asked, to which Tolae shook her head in response.

"Sorry, I have not seen anyone walk past in the last hour or so. But then again, I have had my head buried in those data-pads back there." she said back while gesturing to the pile on the table behind her.

"Oh okay, thanks. But what are you reading over there anyway?" he asked, earning a sigh from the Asari.

"You should carry on looking for your friends, because you don't belong here."

"Why not…?" he started to ask, before a noise from further down the corridor caught Tolae's attention, so she looked in it's direction and spotted an Asari Tutor stepping out into view.

"Great! Get in here." the Ardat-Yakshi then said as she opened the door and pulled Evac in, gaining a surprised look from the Bot.

"Whoa, easy there. You have quite the grip." he replied, before being pushed out of view of the window.

"Just do me a favour for a moment and stay here, please?" she asked with an almost pleading-like tone, which made the Pilot look back with an understanding expression.

"Okay." he said in return, gaining a slight smile from the Asari before she returned to her table, picked up another data-pad and began to read it as she sat back down.

'_What is she not telling me?_' Evac thought as he watched her reading from the pad in her hands, before both their attention was caught by a knock on the window of door to the room.

"Just a second." Tolae then said as she got up and walked over to the door and opened it, earning a thoughtful expression from the Pilot as he heard another female voice speak.

"Tolae, I just thought I would check in and see how your studying is faring?"

"It is going well Tutor Gallae, I should have it all memorised for the classes this afternoon." she replied while keeping her attention from Evac, who continued to evesdrop on their conversation.

"That's good, very good in fact. And I spoke to Superintendent Jethra earlier, she told me that you are also well ahead with your meditations." Gallae replied, earning a nod from Tolae in return.

"Thank you, that is kind of you to say."

But as she and the Tutor spoke, Evac's eyes widened as something came to mind. Something that suddenly made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, for he realised who his new friend really was.

_'Oh no, I really am in trouble now._' he thought as he watched Tolae wave goodbye to the Tutor, feeling his spark beat somewhat quicker as his fear began to build.

"Yes alright, I will see you at the lesson Tutor Gallae, bye." she said before closing the door, turning back to the Pilot.

"Sorry about that Evac, but if you were caught here...with me." she started to say, only for her to stop as she noticed the way the Pilot was looking at her.

"Evac? What's wrong?" Tolae asked with a taken aback tone.

"You're, you're a Arad-Yakshi." was all he said in return, which made the Asari sigh in return and look down at the ground with an ashamed expression.

"Yes...yes I am." she replied, making the Bot look somewhat more worried as he stared at the door.

"I have to go, I shouldn't be around you." Evac replied as he started to leave, only for the Ardat-Yakshi to step aside and sit down on the couch.

"I did tell you." she said back as the tone of her voice started to sound slightly shaken, which gained the Pilot's attention as he stopped and looked down to her as she sat there, looking at the table.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked.

"I wanted to, wanted you to keep away. But you just talked to me like I was a regular person, I forgot what that was like…" Tolae started to say as she kept her attention away from the Pilot, who then sat down beside her on the couch.

"…so I guess I just wanted to feel normal again, if only for a moment…" she added before looking back at the Bot, and he found himself looking back as they stared at each other.

"…and you also remind me of someone I used to know." she finished with her voice sounding as though it was breaking ever so slightly with that last sentence, which did not go unnoticed by Evac.

"Really, who was that?" he asked with a sympathetic tone, but Tolae simply turned her attention back to the door.

"If you don't mind, I would rather not talk about it." she simply said, before pointing to the door with her hand.

"You should go, before anyone sees you."

But Evac just sat there and looked at her, as a friendly smile appeared on his face.

"No, I am not going anywhere." he said back, earning a surprised look from the Asari.

"Why…I mean…I am a monster, Ardat-Yakshi even means 'Devil of the Night winds' in Asari." she replied, but the Bot just continued to look at her with a smile.

"Before coming here, I did not know much about the Ardat-Yakshi other than that they were killers, monsters that needed to be locked away. But then I met you…" he said in an understanding tone, while Tolae simply listened.

"…and on first impressions, I would say that you are a kind and caring person. And now that I know what you are, that hasn't changed my impression of you." he added, which made the Asari sigh in return.

"But.." she started to say, only for the Pilot to cut her off.

"But what? You certainly do not look like the monster that your people want us all to think you are, you look more like someone who needs a friend." he replied, making her look back at him with widened eyes.

"You…want to be…my friend? But you don't know me." she said.

"But I want to, if you'll let me?" Evac replied, which made Tolae look back at the ground for a moment.

'_I killed the last person who was a 'friend' to me…_' she thought before feeling something touch her hand, and so looked over to see that the Bot had put his hand on hers in a supporting gesture.

'…_But_ _maybe this could work, since he knows what I am._'

"So…if you want me to go, then I will go." Evac then said, making the Woman look at him as a slight smile graced her face.

"No. I have lived for over three hundreds years without a friend, and if I let you walk out that door then I guess I won't have another chance."

This made the Pilot's smile widen as he gently stroked the side of her hand with his thumb in an affectionate manner, which unbeknownst to him had made her heart warm slightly.

"But if another Tutor heads this way, then you will have to hide again." Tolae then said with a more serious tone, gaining a nod from Evac in return.

"Of course."

"So what shall we talk about?" the Asari then said, which made the Pilot turn to look outside the window as it snowed outside.

"I didn't realise that it snowed here." he said in a surprised tone while getting to his feet and walking over to the glass, earning a curious look from Tolae as she joined his side.

"Yes, it does snow here a lot over the year. I would have thought that the snow-covered mountain tops would have given you a clue?" she asked with a slightly sarcastic tone, which earned a smirk from the Bot.

"Yes I did see them, but when my friends and I arrived it was not what I would have called cold, and the sky was completely clear. I had heard from Samara that this was generally the type of weather that Lesuss had during the year."

"While that is true, we do still get snow storms a number of times a year. Do you like snow then?" she asked, having noticed how Evac was watching the snowflakes as they fell down before them.

"I love snow, Back home where I was born, the entire area is covered by snow for almost the entire year." he said, earning a curious look from Tolae.

"Where's that?"

"A small town called Barrow in Alaska, back on Earth. Despite that it can be bitterly cold almost all year round and we would have bouts of never-ending day and night in the Summer and Winter respectively each year, there was always a lot to love about the place. I mean there was so much life there, despite the harsh conditions. There were always Polar Bears and numerous types of birds to see like Snowy Owls and Eider Ducks, I even managed to spot a Whale or two during my youth there, watched them poke their heads up out of the holes in the ice to breath before going back under and swimming to wherever." he said, with the Asari remaining quiet as she watched him, taking note of the smile on his face as he reminisced.

"You sound like you're a bit of an animal lover." she observed, making him look at her and smiling.

"Does it show, well…yes I guess I am. I mean my family owned a couple of Alaskan Malamutes which my Dad would use for Dog Sledding, he even took me a couple of times and it was a lot of fun. I remember we did it one night and the sky was so clear that it was like you could see every single star in the galaxy overhead, then suddenly multiple waves of colour appeared above us. It was the Northern lights and my Dad stopped us and we watched it for a couple of hours with the Dogs, it was magical." he added, which made Tolae sigh in return.

"Sounds nice, I always wanted to see other worlds. But..." she started to say, earning a saddened look from Evac in return.

"But you then found out that you were an Ardat Yakshi." he added, gaining a nod from the Asari.

"Kind of killed any chance of me exploring the galaxy, I mean I did not even get the chance to leave Thessia."

"How did you find out?" the Bot asked, which made her look back with an uncomfortable expression.

"Can we talk about something else, I don't feel like speaking on this topic for the time being?" she asked, earning a nod from the Pilot.

"Okay then."

It then went quiet between the two people as Evac looked out of the window, trying to find something to restart their conversation.

"Wait, what's that?" he then said while pointing down below the window, gaining his friend's attention as she looked at what he had noticed.

"What do you mean?" she said back as they both saw an object on the a cliff-side just belo the monastery, which made the Bot narrow his eyes.

"It looks like a ship." he replied, earning a confused expression from Tolae.

"How and why would anyone land their ship down there, it's almost a suicidal act."

"Perhaps whoever did it doesn't want the monastery to know they are there, and it isn't that difficult to land in a spot like that. I mean I could do it, for one." he said back with a knowing look, before turning his attention back to the Asari.

"Want to go and check it out?"

"You want to go out in that, to check out an unknown ship?" she asked with a worried tone, earning a smirk from the Bot.

"Yeah, and I want you to join me." he replied, which made her look down at the object with a thoughtful expression.

"I have been a model resident here for a long time and even though I have already broken the rules by even talking to you, I really do not want to break any more…" she then said, earning an unsure expression from the Bot.

"…But that being said, since we cannot just call up security and have them check it out. It would probably be more prudent of us to look into it ourselves." she added, which made Evac smile back at her.

"That's the spirit, so shall we go now?" he asked, gaining a smile from Tolae in return.

"Yes, let's go." she replied with an enthusiastic tone as they then turned and left the room, heading towards the nearest exterior door so they could investigate the unknown object.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Inside the Monastery's Control Center, Jethra was overlooking the work of the other three Asari Commandos as they worked at their individual stations.

"How is the detection grid holding up?" she asked, which made one of them turn to face her.

"It is working at hundred percent capacity and we have had no disruptions since yesterday evening, which as you know was down to a pack of mountain Varen."

"Yes, I do remember it well. We thought one of the residents was trying to escape the Monastery, but found that all were accounted for with our internal sensors. I hope you have recalibrated the detection grid so that the local animals aren't curious to try that again?" the Superintendent replied, gaining a nod from one of the other two Commandos.

"Yes Sir, I have retuned the individual sensors to emit an ultrasonic frequency that should ward off the local wildlife." she said, gaining a nod from the older Asari in return.

"Good, so now…." Jethra started to say before everyone's attention was caught by Myra and Kat who then entered the room, making the Superintendent turn around and face them.

"Excuse me, but this area is off-limits to civilians. I will have to ask you to leave at once." she said in a stoic tone.

"We were told by Samara last night that we if we ever needed help, we were to come to the Control Center as it is the only place where we could get help." the Rogue Spectre replied, which made Jethra pause for a second as she considered it.

"It will depend on what you want?" she replied in return, while the Commandos just watched.

"We are looking for our two friends, Evac and Crosscut…" Kat said, before her Asari friend stepped forward.

"And also Justicar Samara, since she seemed a little off earlier and we wanted to make sure she is alright."

"We should be able to do that, though only because Samara had said so." the Superintendent replied before turning her attention to the Commando sitting closest to her.

"Bring up the internal sensors for the Monastery." she then said, earning a nod from the other Asari as she type on her holo-interface which made a screen appear which they could all see.

"Well it appears that Samara is in her room…" Jethra said, gaining a curious look from Myra in return.

"But that is impossible, since her room is in the northern part of the Compound. Yet we saw her leaving the Dining Hall from it's southern exit, but there can't be any way that she would have made it back there by the time we got here, could she?" she asked, earning thoughtful looks from the others in the room.

"No, now that you mention it. It doesn't seem possible, wait…allow me to contact her." the Leader then said before tapping her com-link.

"Jethra to Samara, come in please." she said, only to receive static in return.

"Perhaps her com-link is malfunctioning." one of the Commandos said back, just as Crosscut then stood at the entrance.

"Oh there you are." he said with a relieved tone, earning everyone's attention as he walked over to Myra and Kat.

"Crosscut, what are you doing here…..and where is Evac?" the Rogue Spectre asked as she looked either side of the Bot, gaining an annoyed stare from the Superintendent again.

"Evac and I split up so that we had an equal chance of finding you, I guess I was the lucky one." he replied before noticing the angry stare from Jethra.

"What you guys doing here anyway?"

"We're here to find out where Samara went too." Myra replied, regaining the Asari Leader's attention as she once more attempted to call the Justicar on her com-link, while Kat meanwhile looked back at Crosscut with a questioning expression.

"You left Evac alone in this place?"

"Nah, Evac told me that he would be alright if he ran into one of the staff here that he met last night. I thought he was making her up, but he was quite adamant about her." the Bot said back, gaining curious looks from his two female friends.

"What's her name?" the Asari asked.

"Tolae, he said her name was Tolae." Crosscut replied, which made Jethra turn back and look at him with widened eyes.

"Tolae, how do you know that name?" she asked with an urgent tone to her voice, surprising the group.

"My friend said he met one of your staff last night, goes by that name." he replied, making the Superintendent shake he head in return.

"She is not one of my staff, Tolae is one of our residents." she replied, gaining wide eyed stares from Myra and her friends.

"You mean she is an…." the former Autobot started to say, only for Kat to cut him off.

"..an Ardat-Yaksh!"

"Yes. We must find and separate the pair at once, I mean she has been one of our most well behaved residents, but if she…." Jethra started to reply before Myra got her attention by pointing to the holo-screen.

"We don't have time to waste then, you and I will head for Samara's room and find out what is going on there. Meanwhile Kat and Crosscut can go and get Evac, where are they now." she said as she turned her attention to the Commando manning that station, who then typed away and brought up to signals at the Monastery's exterior.

"We have them, Evac and Tolae are outside." the Asari said, making Myra look back at her friends with a purposeful stare.

"Go and get him." she said, gaining nods from them both as the Bot and Human Woman turned and left the room in a hurry.

"Jethra, after you." the Darby then said, earning a respectful look from the Superintendent as the pair then left the Control Center themselves.

Ten minutes passed before both Asari arrived at the door to Samara's room, with Myra reaching up to her com-link as she gave Jethra a questioning look and gained a nod in return.

"Myra to Kat, you read me?" she said after tapping the device.

"I read you, so we are allowed to use these now?" her Human friend replied.

"I think the situation has allowed it for now, anyway….where are you guys now? Because we have just reached Samara's room." Myra said back as the Superintendent pressed the door control at it's side and rang the chime.

"We have just exited the building and are now heading down the path that Evac took with his 'friend'. Will keep you posted, Kat out."

Once the com-link deactivated, the younger Asari turned her attention back to the Older one who had just rang the door chime again.

"I do not understand, our internal sensors read Samara as being in her room and yet she does not answer." Jethra said, which then made Myra activate her holo-tool and begin to hack the door control. This earned a surprised and somewhat disgusted expression from the Superintendent, who watched in disbelief.

"You can't do that, I am the only one here with…." she started to say, though Myra simply kept her attention on the holo-tool which had three wheels of light spinning around her forearm, with one after another locking into place as the door unlocked and opened.

"We needed to speed things along and I am not in the mood to apologise for that, not when one of my friends might be…..in trouble." she started to say before both hers and Jethra's eyes fell upon the interior of the Justicar's room, for it was in complete disarray. The pair entered the room which looked as if a war had been fought in it, as the furniture was in pieces and spread out around them.

"By the Goddess, what happened here?" the Superintendent asked with a worried tone, while Myra just stared at there surroundings as there was still no sign of their friend.

"Is Samara's signal still coming from here?" she asked, which made Jethra look down at the screen on her holo-tool and nod back.

"Yes, she should be right in front of us." she said back while pointing down at the destroyed bed, so the younger Asari got down on her knees and started to lift parts of it up.

"Help me." she said back with an authoritative tone, making the Superintendent join her side as she lifted a wooden plank and revealed a blue hand.

"Samara!" Jethra said aloud with a worried tone as she then used her biotics to lift the rest of the bed up into the air, revealing the Justicar as Myra pulled her body out from under the rubble.

"Is she alright?" the Leader replied as she dropped the broken bed back onto the ground, while the Rogue Spectre checked Samara's vital signs before shaking her head gently.

"No, she is dead…" she said back with a saddened tone while looking down at the Justicar's body, before activating her holo-tool and taking a scan.

"…My holo-tool says that she has been dead for hours." the younger Asari added, gaining a similar and yet confused look from the Superintendent in return.

"But who were you talking too earlier, if Samara's body has been here all this time?" she asked, earning a thoughtful expression from Myra before she tapped her com-link.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

The snow fall had increased somewhat by the time Evac and Tolae had reached the cliff-side where the unknown ship was parked, but it was not enough to hinder the pair as could easily see their target.

"We were lucky that the snow hasn't fallen at a faster rate, because that would have made our climb down somewhat more interesting." the bot said with a relieved tone, gaining a similar smile from the Asari, before she looked back up at the Monastery with an unsure stare.

"What is it?" Evac asked, having noticed her expression.

"It's just this is as far as I have ever been outside of the Monastery during my time here." she replied before looking back at the ship which was just aways from them, earning a nod from the Pilot as he looked in the same direction.

"Well considering your good behaviour up until now, perhaps they will let you out more once we have uncovered what's going on with this ship?" the Bot said with an enthusiastic tone, which made Tolae look back with a hopeful yet restrained expression.

"That would be nice, though I would doubt it." she answered, before gesturing to the ship.

"So, have you seen this type of craft before?" she asked as Evac activated his holo-tool and took a scan, earning a nod in return.

"It looks like a standard one-man shuttle, but my sensor readings are picking up numerous upgrades to it's systems." he replied, gaining a curious look from the Asari.

"Can you tell what exactly has been altered?" she asked, making the Pilot shake his head in return.

"Unfortunately no, I am picking up a low level energy-field surrounding the vessel which appears to be hindering my scans. I can only tell you that improvements have been made to the ship, but no more detail than that." he replied, while the Ardat-Yakshi took a few steps closer to the shuttle, earning a wide-eyed look from Evac as he held his hand put to her.

"Tolae, don't step any clos..." he started to warn, though the Pilot was suddenly cut off by the sound of the ship powering up, making them both look at it with surprised expressions.

"...er, because it might be booby-trapped " he finished his sentence, gaining an embarrassed look from Tolae in return.

"Sorry, I didn't..." she started to say back, only for Evac to give her an understanding look back.

"It's okay, lets just get ready for whatever this ship is going to do next." he replied, earning a nod from the Asari in return as he equipped his pistol, with Tolae powering up her bitoics.

But just as they were ready for the Shuttle to fire a hidden weapon back at them, the hatch opened up and granted them access.

"Okay, was not expecting that to happen." Evac said with a bewildered tone, with Tolae looking back with a similar expression.

"I might be somewhat new to this, but I thought booby traps were supposed to be harmful to trespassers. Not opening up what they were protecting without a fight?"

"Perhaps it has malfunctioned, in which case...I'd call that a win... the Bot began to reply, but found himself cut off by a Mech suddenly climbing out of the ship's hatch and revealing itself to the pair.

"...but my luck has never been that great." he finished while looking the robot up and down, while it glared back with it's aqua blue optics. For this was not the standard version of Mech that he had been used to seeing around the galaxy, since it had a more armoured form and yet it still looked like it could move fast, not being slowed down by it's extra weight.

"It's only a Mech, these things have never been much of a threat, even back before I was sent here." Tolae then said with a slither of over-confidence in her voice, before launching herself at it with a biotic charged punch.

"Tolae, wait!" he shouted as suddenly the droid stepped to the left, dodging the Asari's attack before grabbing her arm and throwing the woman back to the ground hard in front of him.

"Tolae!" the bot cried out as he rushed to her side, firing his pistol at the Mech. But it activated an energy barrier which deflected the bullets safely away, while the Asari recovered.

"Never seen a Mech move like that before." she replied as Evac helped her to stand, all the while continuing to fire on the enemy and keep it on the defensive.

"Yeah. Or one that has the ability to activate it's own defenses, they don't have the power requirements for such things." he said back before his pistol stopped firing and began smoking, which earned worried looks from them both.

"Great, now my pistol has over heated." he then added, before the droid then shut down it's force-field and activated twin holo-armblades, one on each arm.

"Okay, that's not good." Tolae said in return with a worried tone, gaining a similar look from the Pilot.

"Yeah, looks like we going to get physical." he replied as he activated his holo-blade, before the Mech suddenly launched itself at the pair.

Meanwhile back at the Eudora, Morinth had just deactivated the Cockpit's holo-interface when her holo-tool activated and began beeping at her.

'_That's interesting, no one has ever come across my shuttle before._' she thought with a curious expression, while looking at the warning screen that was being projected over her arm.

'_I should get back, since it looks like I have overstayed my welcome._' she added as she tapped the holo-screen, bringing up another which showed the layout of the monastery.

"Prepare to activate emergency Ground-bridge." she said, gaining a beep from the holo-tool before looking back at the interior of the Eudora.

"Computer reinstate security lockdown, code 'shadow-Beta-two." she then said, making the ship power down once more.

'_Now...back to my ship, I am done here._' she thought with a smile as she tapped her holo-tool's interface, which made a person-sized Ground-bridge portal appear in front of the Asari and illuminate the Eudora's interior.

As that was happening, Evac and Tolae were still fighting with the Mech as it lunged at the Bot with it's holo-armblade. But he managed to deflect the attack with his holo-blade, which then left him open and allowed the droid to punch him in the face and knock him back.

"Leave him alone!" the Asari spat as she threw a biotic projectile at their enemy, hitting it square on it's back and sending it to the ground.

"That thing sure packs a wallop." Evac said while holding his jaw, as Tolae joined his side and helped him up.

"You alright?" she asked with a concerned tone, which gained an appreciative smile back.

"I have had worse, believe me." he replied before looking back at the Mech, who was recovering just a few feet ahead of them.

"This thing fights like a person." she said back while readying for the next attack, gaining a nod from the Pilot in return.

"Yeah, and it hits like a Terracon. But..." he started to say before the robot pounced at the pair again, but Tolae only just managed to stop it as she created a biotic barrier between them and it, which it stabbed with it's holo-armblades.

"What the?" the Ardat-Yakshi said with a wide-eyed stare as she and the Bot watched as the Mech's armblade suddenly penetrated the barrier, creating large cracks around the breach and weakened it considerably.

"Holo-weapons have never been able to damage biotic constructs...never!" she said back in surprise, before a green glowing vortex suddenly opened up just aways from them

"What now?" Evac then said while the Mech continued to force it's weapon through the barrier before another Asari walked out of the portal, gaining relieved looks from the pair as they recognised her.

"Samara, great timing!" the Bot exclaimed while Tolae sent the barrier crashing into the droid, making the energy field shatter into tiny glowing blue fragments that then disappeared as the enemy was sent onto it's arse again.

"Please Justicar Samara, help us." Tolae pleaded to the newcomer, while the droid got back to it's feet and attacked them again.

"I would if the Mech wasn't just defending my ship, and I do hate people who try to touch my stuff." the other Asari replied whilst staring back with narrowed eyes, gaining a surprised look from Evac while his friend sent the Mech to the ground again with a biotic charged kick.

"That's not Samara." he said, earning a nod from the new comer in return.

"And what gave me away? The fact that I do not wear my mistakes and regrets like a badge of shame, or perhaps that I simply think for myself." she replied before throwing an energy ball between the pair, which then exploded and sent them both flying in separate directions. The Mech meanwhile joined the attacker's side as Evac got onto his knees, a look of confusion on his face as he stared back.

"Who are you then, because you're the spitting image of Samara." he said, which made Tolae's eyes widen as she realised who this other Asari was.

"Your Morinth, Samara's first daughter and an Ardat-Yakshi like myself." she said, gaining a nod from the Murderer as the Mech then leapt and tackled the Pilot back onto the floor.

"That's correct, did my Mother tell you that?" she asked with a curious tone.

"No, I learnt of you via your sisters Rila and Falere. For they were kind to me when I first arrived here and I thought I had made some friends that day, but then the next day I found out that they had been killed during the night." Tolae replied with a regretful tone, which earned a smirk from Morinth in return.

"That's right and I should know...for I killed them myself..." she started to say, gaining a horrified look from the younger Asari.

"But they were your sisters, how could you do that!" she spat while lunging at her fellow Ardat-Yakshi with a biotic charge which was suddenly intercepted by the Mech, who punched her in the face and followed though with a kick to her stomach that knocked the wind out of Tolae as she fell to her knees.

"Because my sisters were more concerned with denying what they were and so betrayed me to my Mother, so of course I killed them...and now Mother has joined them too at last." Morinth gloated as she looked down at the younger woman, who held on to her aching stomach and fought through the pain she was feeling to look back with a judging-like stare.

"You killed Samara too, you're a monster!" she spat, which gained her a biotic slam into the ground from the Murderer who looked at her with a smile, while Tolae felt every part of her being throbbing in pain.

"Yes I am, that is what we Ardat-Yakshi are supposed to be…" she started to say back, as Evac tried to recover while under the observing optics of the Mech.

"…the Alpha Predators, top of the food-chain in this galaxy." she added before turning around and looking up at the Monastery.

"If I had more time, I would rip this entire temple down and kill all the others like us here, who have chosen to hide their true selves behind a doctrine of shame and fear. Forced upon us by a Government who are afraid of the power we hold, for we are the next stage of Asari evolution."

"Dear god, doesn't she love the sound of her own voice." the Pilot suddenly said with a hint of sarcasm to his voice, gaining Morinth's attention as she pulled him into the air with her biotics.

"Yes I do, but there is something I love more…" she started to say while stepping closer to the Bot, staring back with a seductive gaze.

"…And that is to kill my victims with a kiss." she said, earning a wide-eyed stare from Tolae who realised what Morinth was about to do.

"No, don't…." she said, raising her hand to the Arad-Yakshi as she tried to get back to her feet. But the Murderer simply swiped her hand beside her, knocking the younger Asari onto her back with a biotic backslap.

"Stay out of this, it's only a little kiss." she said before looking back at Evac, her eyes turning black as the Bot suddenly found himself losing control as he stared into them.

"So do you want me to kiss you, embrace you and…..blow your mind?"

"Yes, I want you." he said in a toneless voice, which made her smile back.

"Then kiss me." she replied before leaning in close, with the Pilot unable to do anything other than what she wanted as he leaned in to kiss her.

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked that chapter and Thanks for reading. :)**

**To be continued in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the new chapter, enjoy. :)****  
**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER VIII**

Tolae could only stare in wide-eyed fear at what was happening before her, as the Monstrous Asari called Morinth held Evac in her grasps. She felt that this Cybertronian had the potential to be her first real friend in centuries, just as the sisters of the Murderer standing before her could have been until that same Asari had killed them, and it was about to happen all over again and there was nothing Tolae could do as Morinth spoke once more.

"Then kiss me." she said in a seductive tone, one that the former Autobot could do nothing but obey. So he leaned his face into close towards hers with their lips only millimetres apart while his horrified friend watched.

'_I can't let this happen, not again!_' she thought while instinctively raising her arm up towards the embracing pair, which began to glow with biotic energy. The Mech took notice of this as it stood over her and raised it's holo-arm blades, preparing to strike her down.

When suddenly something it the robot, causing a small explosion of sparks to erupt from it's armour as it was made to stumble backwards.

"What!" Morinth snapped as she looked towards the Mech, her eyes though falling upon Tolae who simply narrowed her own back at the Ardat-Yakshi. She could not look at where the gunshot had come from, instead remaining focused on getting the murderous wretch away from her friend.

"Get away from him!" she spat before unloading a powerful biotic blast upon Morinth, which hit her hard and sent the Asari flying a few feet away while Evac then fell to his knees and held his head in his hands.

"Evac, you alright?" Tolae asked as she looked over to the Bot while slowly getting back to her feet, though unbeknownst to her. The Mech had recovered enough to reactivate it's holo-arm blades and once more lunged at her, only for a barrage of weapons fire to strike it's chest and send it back onto the ground.

"What the..?" the Tolae said aloud as she looked round to see the robot on it's back, before turning back to see two new arrivals entering the scene. This made the Ardat-Yakshi feel nervous and so she raised a glowing biotic fist at the brown-haired Human Woman approaching her, who lowered her weapon while looking down at the Asari with a friendly expression.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." she said while kneeling down beside Tolae and offering her hand, to which the Asari looked at it and then took it in her own.

"I saw what you did to save Evac, so your ally in my eyes." the Woman added, gaining a nod from the Ardat-Yakshi in return.

"Even though you know what I am?" she asked with a slight hesitance in her voice.

"Yes, like I said….actions speak louder than words Tolae, and you can call me Kat." the Human replied before looking over to her friend, who had similarly knelt beside Evac.

"Crosscut, how is he?"

"He should be alright." the Bot said back, gaining a relieved look from the Asari before she then noticed Morinth getting back to her feet.

"Look out!" Tolae shouted, which made Kat and Crosscut look back to see the Murderous Ardat-Yakshi who looked back at them with narrowed eyes while clenching her fists tightly.

"Alright, lets see what you've got then." she replied while a blue glow surrounded her body, which made the pair aim their weapons at her.

"Tolae, we've got this. Can you keep an eye on that Mech behind us?" the Human Woman asked, gaining a nod from the other Asari as she got up and looked back at the robot, which had down the same.

"Yes, but be careful. Don't underestimate Morinth."

This earned a smirk from the Murderer in return as she looked back, ignoring the two standing before her.

"Don't worry, I will get back to you in a moment." the Ardat-Yakshi replied casually, which riled up Crosscut somewhat.

"I don't think so, we have you dead to rights." he said while pointing his twin pistols at her, as did Kat with her rifle.

"Enough talk!" the Human then said as she opened fire on Morinth, gaining the same reaction from her friend before a barrier appeared between them and their enemy. Their combined gunfire only impacting harmlessly against the energy field, which only made the Asari's smile widen in return.

"You people and your guns, you never learn." she replied before punching a fist before her, which made the barrier collapse into pure energy that then flew into the pair and knocked them onto the ground.

Meanwhile Tolae had begun fighting with the Mech once more, with the droid swinging it's blades at her. But the Asari dodged each and every attack, using small biotic fields to deflect and stop the blades from hitting her as she moved around the robot. But then it lunged forward with one of it's sharp weapons, which made her fall to her knees and lean back as far as she could so that the attack would go right over her. Tolae then focused all of her biotic energy into her hands which she then pushed into the Mech's armoured chest and released the energy. This created a blue explosion of light that sent the robot flying over her and into the side of the mountain behind her.

'_I hope that was enough to stop it._' she thought while getting back to her feet and looking back at the droid which had fallen to the ground with a thud, before the sounds of gunfire and biotic energy blasts caused her to sin around to see Morinth fighting with both Kat and Crosscut. Tolae could tell that the Murderer was toying with the pair, playfully dodging their attacks and only hitting back when an opening appeared. As their adversary hit the Human Woman in the back and knocked her away, the former Autobot came back at her with his pistols firing. But Morinth simply covered herself in biotic energy again which deflected the bullets again, before hitting him with a biotic blast.

Kat got back to her feet and equipped her combat knife while turning around just in time to see her friend hit the ground hard once more, so she gritted her teeth and lunged at the Ardat-Yakshi. But Morinth saw her coming and managed to duck below the attack and began to throw a biotic punch, only to be stopped mid-attack by Kat who kneed her in the face. This made the Asari stumble back while the Human then swiped her combat knife and sliced her enemy's arm, earning a grimace from her as she then threw a biotic blast in retaliation. Kat though spun around and backhanded Morinth in the face, knocking the Ardat-Yakshi onto the ground.

"Stay down!" she warned while quickly re-equipping her rifle with her free hand, but the enemy Asari simply looked up at her and wiped the trickle of blood from her mouth with a smile.

"There are so few others who have made me bleed, I like you." she replied with a seductive tone, but Kat simply stared back with disgust.

"Save it, you're not my type."

"Pity, the pleasures I could give you before you die." Morinth replied whilst slowly moving her left hand over her right, while keeping her eyes on the Woman in an effort to maintain her attention.

'_That's it, look into my eyes._' she thought, but Kat noticed her sleight of hand and tightened her finger around the rifle's trigger.

"Stop what you're doing, right now!" she said before suddenly Crosscut got up and grabbed the Ardat-Yakshi from behind.

"That's it, I've got you now." he stated, earning a smile from Morinth as Kat looked on in surprise.

"Have you now?" she asked with a curious tone while taking note that Tolae was moving towards them, so she tapped the top of her right hand and activated her holo-tool. And even though Kat and Crosscut both noticed this, they did not get chance to say something as Morinth's ship suddenly powered up and lifted off the ground nearby.

"What the..!" the Human exclaimed in both surprise and confusion at the craft, earning a smirk from the Ardat-Yakshi as it's weapons then targeted the two women and fired.

"Get down!" Tolae shouted as she tackled Kat to the ground just in time as the shot hit the area where they had stood, sending snow and earth into the air.

"Kat!" Crosscut shouted while holding onto Morinth who herself noticed that despite the strong hold he had her in, that he was now more concerned with his friend and so his attention was elsewhere. So she channelled her biotics through her body, which then burst out like a pulse which electrocuted the Bot and sent him flying off the cliff behind her.

"Crosscut!" Kat screamed as she watched with a horrified expression as he started to fall out of view, but then a blue light enveloped him and stopped his fall while Morinth was suddenly hit by a biotic blast from above, which knocked her onto her back. Everyone else looked up to see Myra and Jethra drop down to them, their bodies glowing as their biotics slowed down so they could land gracefully beside the others.

"Myra, you made it." Kat exclaimed while the Asari then brought Crosscut back onto solid ground, while the Superintendent kept her eyes on their enemy as she slowly recovered.

"Get Evac to safety." the Darby replied, gaining a nod from the Bot while the Human looked back at her questioningly.

"But...?"

"You guys are no match for her biotics, now go." the Asari said back, earning a reluctant nod from Kat before she joined Crosscut and picked up the Pilot while Tolae joined Jethra.

"I wish to help, to make Morinth pay for murdering her 'entire' family." she said, gaining a friendly if stoic smile from the older Woman.

"You should help your friend, let us deal with her."

"Very well, be careful." the Asari replied before joining the others as they started to leave the area, so Jethra and Myra returned their attention to Morinth who was now on her knees.

"Stay down Morinth." the Superintendent said in a commanding tone, which gained a smirk from the Ardat-Yakshi in return as she looked at the pair.

"Or what, you going to 'sucker punch' me again? I thought you Matriarchs were more civilised than that."

"Why did you do it, why kill your own Mother?" The young Darby asked, her voice laced with anger and small slither of confusion.

"Because she deserved it, Samara was not the Woman who raised my sisters and I. She betrayed me, tried to kill me...so I just returned the favor...though far more permanently." she spat back.

"We should not attempt to reason with her, Morinth is nothing more than a murderous animal now. Killing Samara...and her sisters as Tolae says, shows that there can be no redemption in this life for her..." Jethra said back, earning a hateful stare from their adversary.

"...All that is left is for us to deliver the justice upon her that her victims deserve." she added, making her fists glow as she clenched them.

"Oh, but my dear Superintendent. Are you aware that you have not one, but 'two' fugitives in your midst..." Morinth then said with a knowing look, which earned a questioning look from Jethra as the Murderer slowly got to her feet and pointed at Myra.

"...or do you not recognise Myra Darby, Rogue Spectre. Are you sure you even want her help?" she continued, hoping to inflict some doubt between the pair. But Jethra looked over to the young Darby, a slight smile appearing on her face.

"I already knew who Myra was when she arrived..." she started to say, gaining a surprised look from the Rogue Spectre.

"...Samara vouched for Myra and that was all I needed to know that she was not as the Autobots would have us believe, and I still have yet to see any evidence to contradict my view." she added, which made Myra nod back with an appreciative smile before they both returned their attention to the Ardat-Yakshi.

"Nice try Morinth, but you're not going to make this easier for you by taking our attention from stopping you." the younger Asari replied, which made the Ardat-Yakshi smirk back in return.

"Like I need any help to beat you two, after all I have my ship behind me with it's guns pointing directly at you..." she started to reply, only for Jethra to cut her off.

"That is only if you get the chance to program it with your holo-tool, which we will not give you."

"Then let's get on with it!" Morinth then spat as she swiped her glowing arm up in an uppercut-like motion, sending snow up at the pair as a distraction. But as the two Asari brought up an arm each to protect their faces from the iced water, Myra fired another biotic blast which the Ardat-Yakshi narrowly escaped by leaping to her left. She ducked into a roll and finished in a kneeling position with her finger ready to activate her holo-tool, but then the Superintendent tackled her to the ground before she had a chance to.

"I already told you that wasn't going to happen." she said again while holding down the younger Asari's hands, earning a grunt from Morinth as she gritted her teeth as she struggled.

"Did you really think I would take you and that pathetic Darby on 'my own'?" she managed to say, earning a wide-eyed look expression from the older Woman as she looked back to Myra.

"Look out!" she shouted, noticing a figure walking up behind the Rogue Spectre. But just as the younger Darby started to around and face whoever it was, she was suddenly backhanded in the face and fell onto her back. This made Morinth smile as it was revealed to be the Mech, though ever so slightly damaged in it's chest armour as it then stormed at Jethra. The Matriarch had no choice but to let go of the Ardat-Yakshi and defend herself, with the droid swinging it's holo-arm blades at her.

But she managed to defend herself by blocking each and every attack with her forearms which were surrounded by biotic energy, but the older Asari was so focused on keeping the relentless Mech's attacks at bay, Jethra unintentionally gave the Ardat-Yakshi the moment she needed as Morinth sprang up and grabbed the Superintendent's head.

"What…!" she managed to say in surprise, before the Murderer began to focus her biotic energies around the older Asari's head.

"Working for that Darby's 'enemy' really does have it's advantages, but there are things I like to do myself." she said while making her hands glow even brighter as they grasped either side of the older Woman's head. This made Jethra grimace and moan in pain as it felt like her head was slowly being crushed, so she reached up with her hands and tried desperately to pry the other's off her. But this left her at the mercy of the Mech, who simply attacked again and stabbed the Asari deeply in her stomach with one of it's arm-blades.

"Arrrgh!" she screamed in pain, earning an wide-eyed stare from Myra as she got back to her feet.

"No!" the younger Darby exclaimed as Morinth then smiled back darkly, before throwing the fatally wounded Asari to the side with her biotics.

"I do not always need to do things myself." she started to say as the Rogue Spectre lunged at her with a fist, only for the Mech to block and hit her back.

"Keep her busy while I escape, because unfortunately I can't kill her." she said, earning a nod from the droid before then attacked Myra again. The Ardat-Yakshi then tapped her holo-tool and made her ship fly a little closer to the edge of the cliff, dropping it's landing ramp as she watched the Darby and her Mech fight.

"So long Myra." she then said loudly before jumping onto the ramp, gaining an angered look from the younger Asari as she looked over the druid's shoulder while grabbing a hold of it's right arm. She could do nothing but watch as Morinth disappeared into her ship before it pulled away from the cliff, before turning around and flying out of sight as it ascended high into the cloud covered sky.

Myra then turned her attention back to the Mech, who was staring back at her with it's blue optics as it struggled against her hold which itself was being strengthened by her biotics. For her hand was glowing a bright blue as she gritted her teeth and then yanked her arm back, ripping the Mech's arm from it's socket which exploded with sparks as it stumbled forward.

Myra then swung the arm and smacked it against the Droid's head, making it stumble backwards before the Asari then made her left fist glow even brighter while her body became enveloped in biotic energy. The robot then corrected itself and immediately attempted to lunge back at her with it's only remaining arm, but then suddenly the Rogue Spectre unleashed a biotic charge and punched her fist clear through it's chest while using her inertial to send the droid smashing into the cliff face once more.

She then stood there and watched Mech slump to the floor with a fist sized hole in its armoured chest that had blue liquid spilling out of it, while it's optics flickered to nothing.

'_That droid took some killing._' she thought before a faint painful moan caught her attention, making the Asari turn around to see Jethra lying in the snow just away from her.

"Jethra!" she exclaimed while joining the Superintendent's side, quickly taking out the medi-gel spray from her utility belt and treating the wound despite the amount of blood that was pouring out from it.

"Your going to be alright." Myra said as she tended to the wound but then a hand grabbed hers gently, making her look at Jethra's face.

"No, it's...too late for...me." she said with a little blood trickling from her mouth, while the younger Asari also noticed how bloodshot her eyes were. And then for an ever so quick moment, Myra froze as she looked down at her injured acquaintance.

'_No, she looks just like…_' she thought as the image of Jethra lying before her brought up a very painful memory of hers, one that has haunted the Rogue Spectre for most of her life as her eyes began to well up.

'_No, not now!_' she thought as she refocused on the present and buried the pain back beneath the surface as she activated her holo-tool and took a quick scan, looking ever more horrified as the results appeared before her.

"Your skull...it's...your…haemorrhaging..." she started to say with a shocked tone, only for the Superintendent to cut her off with a splutter as she cough up some more blood.

"...Like I said...it's too late, for I will...be...dead before anything...can be done for...me..." Jethra started to say as she took Myra's arm in her hand, moving it and the Medi-Gel she was holding away from her wound and allowing it to remain open and bleed out, which made the younger Asari look back with a surprised and saddened expression.

"...so you should...deal with Morinth, as...she will...lead you to...who you seek." the Matriarch added, making Myra double blink in return.

"What do you..." she started say, only for the dying Asari to cut her off again.

"She is…working for…Vasir…"

The mention of that name made the young Darby's eyes widen, earning an ever so slight smile from Jethra despite the pain she was in.

"…so…go after her. And take…Tolae with you, I…know she will…want to help."

"But she's an Ardat-Yakshi too, shouldn't she stay here?" Myra replied with a curious tone, making the Superintendent shake her head slightly.

"No, I have not…yet told her. But I was going…to let her…visit the Home-world…next month, Tolae more than deserves…that chance. For she is…unlike…most of…our residents, so…let her join…your crew…and tell her…that I…am…very…proud…of….." she started to say before her bloodshot eyes glazed over and her head tilted to the right, as she breathed one last time before finally succumbing to her injuries while Myra's holo-tool showed the flat-line on it's screen.

So the Rogue Spectre deactivated that function before turning her attention to the now dead Asari, closing Jethra's eyes as her hand moved over them while the snow continued to fall around them.

"I will honour your wish Jethra, and Morinth will pay for what she has done… I swear." she said in a soft yet resolute tone before standing back up and looking out at the snowy mountains around her.

'_No matter where I go, now matter what I do, someone always dies and…Vasir is always a part of it. This has to stop._' she thought when suddenly her holo-tool reactivated and beeped, snapping the Asari out of it as she looked down and gave a puzzled expression at what she saw.

'_That's the Energon detector, why would that activate?_' she thought while looking down at the screen which showed a map of the area she stood in with a bleeping blue dot just aways from her, making the Rogue Spectre turn around and face the direction it was in.

'_How can I be getting an Energon reading, there has been none in this Galaxy for the over five hundred years now._'

But then her eyes fell upon the aqua blue liquid that now stained the body of the deactivated Mech while a small puddle lay at it's feet, gaining a wide-eyed stare from Myra in return.

"_That's impossible._' she thought while running a scan of the liquid with her holo-tool, before tapping her com-link.

"This is Myra, anyone reading me?" she said, before a male voice spoke back a second later.

"Kat here, are you alright? Did you stop that Asari?" her friend asked, which gained a sigh from the young Darby.

"No, she got away…" she started to say before going quiet, which earned a worried tone from the Human in return.

"Myra? What has happened?"

"…Morinth killed Jethra, I couldn't save her." the Asari replied with a guilty tone.

"I am sorry Myra, I really am. But whatever happened, please don't blame yourself for it is not your fault." Kat said back in a supportive tone, which the Rogue Spectre could not help but agree with.

'_Kat is right, I should not feel responsible for what happened. Morinth is the one that should bear the weight of this, which is something I want to ensure she comes to know._' she thought, before the Human Woman's voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Myra?"

"Yes, I'm still here and you are right." the Asari replied with an honest tone as she looked down at the Mech's body.

"Of course I am, now are you on your way back?" Kat asked, making Myra shake her head.

"No, I want to bring Jethra's body back with me and there is also something else….so if Evac is feeling better, then I need him to get back to the Eudora and activate a ground-bridge for me."

"Yes, Evac can do that…..he is on his way now. What did you mean by there is something else?" Kat then asked with a curious tone.

"That Mech Morinth had with her, there is something really off about it. I want to get it back to the ship for further study." Myra said back.

"Okay, I'll get Crosscut go through the vortex to help you when we get back to the Eudora. Will you be alright until then, because it will be another few minutes?" her friend asked, earning a nod from the young Asari.

"Yes, I'll be alright. Myra out." she then said before deactivating the com-link and looking back out at the mountainous terrain that surrounded the Monastery, noticing that the cloud was clearing in the distance as the blue sky could just be seen through the snow fall.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

A few seconds later, Morinth's shuttle had left Lesuss's atmosphere and was now flying out of the system as fast as it's sub-light engines would allow it, with the Ardat-Yakshi sitting in the Pilot's seat in it's Cockpit as she worked it's holo-controls. She was smiling to herself as she looked out at the vast expanse of stars just beyond the glass canopy before her, with the only real light in the room coming from the red and orange glow of the ship's interface.

"Computer, how much time remains until the Space-Bridge Generator can be activated?" she asked while looking at a holo-screens being emitted to her right, showing that particular device powering up.

"It will reach full power in approximately three standard minutes." a red holo-drone then replied as it appeared to the Asari's left, gaining an angered sigh from her in return.

"Very well."

'_Despite how good it felt to finally make my Mother pay for what she had me endure throughout my life, I just want to get away from this star-system and bring an end to the constant surveillance of that Darby Bitch…_' she thought as she waved the right holo-screen away and brought up another one, this showing the modifications Morinth had made to the Eudora.

'…_After I tell Vasir of what I did down there, she will hopefully agree with me and allow me to finally do more with my abilities._'

But then the holo-drone moved in front of the Asari and beeped, bringing Morinth out of her thoughts as she looked back at it with an annoyed expression.

"What is it?"

"You are receiving a coded transmission, should I recalibrate our communications array to make contact?" it asked in it's synthesised and emotionless voice, earning a nod from the Pilot in return.

"Very well, put it on screen." she said, which made the Drone move back to her left as another holo-screen appeared before her and activated to show the face of Vasir staring back with an aggressive tone.

"Hello Morinth, I want you to meet me at these coordinates. Because I think it is time we had a chat." she said with a calm tone, yet the Asari could tell that anger underlined her words.

"What is this about? I am now heading back to base." the Ardat-Yakshi replied with a curious tone, but the Leviathan leader just stared back with a knowing expression.

"Don't play coy with me, did you think I would not hear about what you did the moment you did it. Just meet me here, now!" Vasir replied with a commanding voice before her image fizzled to nothing on the screen, gaining an unsure look from the Asari.

'_Oh shit._' she thought before the drone reappeared beside her, flashing a green light within it's holo-form.

"Space-Bridge Generator powered up and ready for use." it said back, earning a nod from the Ardat-Yakshi as she typed in the coordinates that Vasir had sent her.

"Very well, opening a vortex in three, two, one…" she started to say, before a green portal opened up before her shuttle which then flew right into it before closing again.

Meanwhile Vasir stood in the CIC of her ship, looking around at the various alien members of her crew that manned the stations around her. There were numerous Asari, Krogan, Turian, Salarian and even the odd Human or two. It had not been hard for the Asari to gain followers, especially since much of what had befallen the Federation and it's members over last five hundred years had been of her own doing, from behind the scenes of course.

'_Thanks to Benezia's teachings of subterfuge and espionage from her time as the Shadow Broker, I have managed to build all of this in her name._' she thought while looking back out at the star field just beyond the CIC's glass canopy, for Leviathan was very much the continuation of the work started by the Shadow Broker. Even most of the resources that had been built up under Benezia's leadership had been used by Vasir in her plan to not only bring about the downfall of the Cybertronians and there Federation, but also bring an end to the one person who killed the Leviathan Leader's Mentor.

'_Even after all this time, Liara T'Soni's death still brings a smile to my face. I know Benezia would feel the same._' she thought with a smile before one of her crew walked up to her and gained her attention, pulling Vasir from her thoughts.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, which made the Turian pass her a pad in return.

"Here is the current status on all Leviathan projects…" he started to say, gaining a nod from the Asari as she looked at the pad before then switching the data to a holo-screen that covered the canopy.

"…as you can see, they are all on schedule for the calculated completion times. Even Project: Titan is moving faster than our original projections, it should be completed within the next week or so." the Turian added, which brought a smile to Vasir's face.

"Excellent, when it is completed I will be moving my flag to that then. In the meantime, how is Project: Crimson Rage progressing?"

"Funny you should ask that?" another male voice spoke from just aways, gaining the attention of the pair as they saw a man in red and aqua blue armour walking towards them with a pair of Mechs behind him.

'_Inferno, my pet Terracon._' she thought as the Con stopped before them.

"We have hit a snag in it's development." he replied, gaining a widened stare from the Asari as she gestured for the Turian to leave.

"What kind of snag are you talking about Inferno?" After all you did say that the serum was coming along well." she replied with a questioning tone.

"The serum as you know is a combination of the aspect of the narcotic 'Red Sand', namely the part that super stimulates an Asari's Biotic potential. As well as a formula that replicates the Terracon's ability to use it's Beast mode, so anyone who uses this serum if used by Asari would overpower their biotics while also increasing their strength, stamina and endurance by one hundred percent. While if any non-Asari were to use it, then they would gain temporary Biotics as well as the rest of it's benefits as well." Inferno started to explain, only for the Leviathan Leader to cut him off.

"Yes, I know all of that. What is your point?"

"Your lab has successfully synthesised the serum and it works, but only before the subjects are driven insane by their own increasing rage and savagery." the Man added, making Vasir slam her fist into the computer terminal beside her.

"Damn it! All I want is to give Leviathan the advantages it requires to meet my goals, the Mechs infused with the fully refined Synthetic Energon are a start…" she then started to say while gesturing to the droids standing nearby.

"…as well as our other 'discovery' on Tuchanka, which is nearly completed by the way. But this serum would ensure that Leviathan, an Organisation made up of those who wish to see a Galaxy run by them… is more than a match for the crumbling Federation and it's Autobots." she continued to rant while activating her holo-tool and bringing up another larger screen before the pair, showing the Milky Way and numerous data about it's separate Alien governments.

"Look, the galaxy is at a tipping point. All of our patience and hard work is paying off, the galactic community is falling apart and ready for war. The time for us to come in and take control is approaching rapidly, so please tell me what it is that is currently bringing us up short of readiness?" Vasir finished, which made the Terracon smirk and activate his own holo-tool as he then transferred data to the main screen.

"As you know, I like my Terracon Brothers are only clones. We were produced by the long deceased Manic known as Galvatron to be mere cannon fodder for him during his personal war with the Autobots. And there in lies the problem…" he started to say, gaining a confused look from the Asari.

"the problem being?" she replied.

"…as clones, our CNA is not pure enough to fix the problem with our serum. We need a purer sample from an already existing Predacon. So we basically need….'hers'." he added while bringing up the image of a woman on the screen, which made Vasir stare back wide eyes until a smile graced her face.

"Well then, what are we waiting for. Let's go get her."

**A/N: ****Well I hoped you liked that chapter and Thanks for reading. :)**

**Next Chapter: While Myra and her friends deal with the fallout of what happened on Lesuss, an unexpected clue appears which will lead the team closer to Vasir. Meanwhile the Leviathan Leader hatches a plan to kidnap one of the Autobots most legendary heroes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, enjoy. :)**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER IX**

Everything was quiet inside the Great Hall of the Lesuss Monastery, despite all the residents and it's staff present inside it's walls. For right at this moment, they were holding the joint funeral of both Superintendent Jethra and Justicar Samara. Myra and her friends were also in attendance as they stood amongst everyone else as they paid their respects to the two deceased Asari, as well as listening to each person who took to the stage and said a few words, which mainly was them reminiscing about the times they had shared with either of the pair. This brought sad smiles and tears from many in the audience, as they all took the time to remember the pair for who they were.

Even Myra and Tolae took their turns to share their experiences with both Women, with the Rogue Spectre commenting on the Justicar's strong resolve and loyalty to those that she cared about. And that it was an honour to have fought alongside and learned from such a Woman, while Tolae spoke of both Jethra's and Samara's teachings to her and their encouragement to become better than what her life had led her to believe she was. The latter even began to sing an Asari-hymn, one that every other joined in with, even Myra did as her friends remained quiet and listened while the entire room sang in unison as their voices echoed throughout the Great Hall. This brought a smile to Kat and Evac as they looked on at their respective Asari friends, watching them both give their all as their vocals led the rest in harmony. And while they sang, sun light shone down through the massive stained glass windows and enveloped the two coffins in it's warm light.

When the ceremony came to an end, the residents and staff started to exit the Hall and return to their daily schedules as Crosscut, Kat and Evac waited at it's entrance, while Myra and Tolae took a moment to speak to another Asari.

"That was a very touching ceremony, thank you both for your contributions. I know Jethra and Samara would have appreciated it." she said, gaining thankful smiles from the younger pair as they stood before her.

"Matriarch Gallae, Tolae has told me that you are now the acting Superintendent of the Monastery." the young Darby said, gaining a nod from her.

"Yes, I would rather not. No one knew how to keep this Monastery functioning quite like Jethra, but apparently I was her choice to be next in line should anything happen to her." Gallae replied with an unsure tone, so Myra placed a hand on her shoulder in support.

"I am sure you will live up to the faith that Jethra had in choosing you, she had a adept skill in reading people so I know that she since has singled you out as the one to follow on from her that you are the right choice." she said back, gaining an appreciative smile in return as the older Asari nodded back.

"Thank you Myra Darby and after updating myself on Jethra's journals, I will honour her wish not for the Autobots to be informed of your part in the events that have transpired here. I feel it is the most I can do for what you did to help defend this Monastery, I wish I could do more…" the acting Superintendent replied before turning her attention to Tolae.

"…and I will also honour her wish for you to go with our new friends here Tolae, for I too have seen that you are more than ready to see what lies beyond these walls."

"Thank you Matriarch Gallae, I am honoured that both you and Jethra believe I am ready...I will not let you down." the Ardat Yakshi replied, which made Gallae nod back with a smile.

"I know you won't..." she said, before returning her attention to the Spectre.

"Tolae is now a member of your crew Myra, take care of her."

"We will, she has already done a lot for us so we will do the same for her..." Myra replied, before the Superintendent's com-link activated and cut her off.

"Yea...they are here, in orbit. Okay, thank you for informing me. Have them come down and land in the next thirty minutes, Galle out." she said.

"Let me guess, that's the Autobot cruiser entering the system." the Darby said back, gaining a nod from the older Asari.

"Yes, they will be here soon. So I guess you should leave before they arrive."

"Alright, well we will get out of hair then..." Myra started to say before looking back at her friends.

"...Evac, power up the Eudora. We are leaving."

"Way ahead of you Myra, the Eudora is ready to fly." the Pilot replied with a wink as he typed on his holo-tool, earning a smirk from both her and Tolae.

"Well I wish you luck, I hope you can catch up to Morinth and bring her to justice for what she did to our Monastery." Gallae then said while holding out a hand to the younger Asari, who then shook it with her own.

"I will and then Vasir will suffer a similar fate."

"Of course. Farewell Myra, until we meet again." the Superintendent replied before turning around and leaving the pair, who did the same and headed back to the others.

"Alright guys, we are heading out." the Darby then said as Kat and Crosscut walked either side of her, while Tolae joined Evac. The gave her a warm smile as they followed the others towards the Monastery's exit, which unbeknownst to him made her heart warm.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, did you know that?" he asked, making her blush slightly in return as she looked down at the ground.

"I never really thought about it, plus no one has said it like that before." she replied, before looking back and noticing the golden glow of his irises.

"Your eyes, I never noticed that before." Tolae then said, which earned a surprised look from Evac as he saw the way she was looking at him.

"What do…you mean?" the Bot replied, feeling a little uncomfortable with the way she was staring at him as they walked.

"Well, they just appear to be glowing." she said back whilst looking into his eyes, like she found them enchanting. This made Evac's eyes widen as something came to his mind all of a sudden.

"Oh, you mean my implants." he said, making the Asari look back curiously.

"Implants?"

"Yes, I had my eyes fitted with ocular implants that allow me to view the Eudora's sensor readouts and my holo-tool upgraded with a mobile piloting program, meaning I can fly the ship without needing to physically be in the Pilot's seat." he replied, earning a smile from her in return.

"Impressive, but it is only visible if active…right?" she asked, gaining a nod from the Bot.

"Yes, that's correct." he said back.

"Good, because even though it looks nice. I do prefer to look into your more natural green ones." Tolae replied with a kind smile, earning a similar expression from the Pilot as they walked together.

"Hey guys, I am the only here who thinks Evac and our newest team-member look rather cute together?" Kat whispered as she glanced back at the Pilot and Asari, gaining a nod from Myra while Crosscut looked a little unsure.

"I know she helped us against Morinth and saved his life, but can we really just leave them alone together. I mean she is still an Ardat-Yakshi after all?" he whispered back, which earned a nod from the Rogue Spectre.

"I understand your hesitation Crosscut, but Jethra assured me before she passed away that Tolae would be fine with us. And I have not seen anything like Morinth's behaviour in the way she acts, have you..?" she replied, making the Bot shake his head in return.

"…And I can't help but feel that harming Evac, is far from what she wants to do to him." Myra than added, gaining a nod from Kat.

"I agree, I think she generally cares about him and is more likely to harm those that would harm him."

"Yeah, okay. I get what your both saying." Crosscut replied with a defeated tone as the group exited the building and saw the Eudora hovering over the landing platform ahead of them.

"What did I tell you, it's ready and waiting." Evac then said in a happy tone as he tapped his holo-tool, which made the entry ramp drop down and grant them access. This earned an eye roll from Crosscut who just sighed and walked up into the ship's interior, while Kat and Myra simply smiled back at the Bot.

"Good job Evac. Once we are airborne, take into the mountains and activate the Space-bridge Generator." the Darby then said, gaining a nod from the Pilot.

"I get it, use the mountainous region to hide us from any possible sensor scans that the Autobot ship might make." he replied before the Asari and her Human friend then turned around and followed Crosscut, leaving the Bot with Tolae as she turned around and looked back at the Monastery with a thoughtful expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked, bringing her attention back to him.

"Oh, it's nothing. But now that I am leaving, I find myself somewhat reluctant to go." she replied before looking back at the temple-like building, while Evac joined her side.

"I understand, leaving home is never easy. I went through it myself when I joined the Autobots…" the Bot started to say, regaining the Asari's attention he continued to speak.

"…I was Eighteen at the time and thought I was ready for everything, like Teenagers do. When the moment came, I began questioning myself. But it was just nerves and it passes, they always do." he added, gaining a smile from Tolae in return.

"Your right, wouldn't think that such wise words would come from one so young. I mean when compared to one such as myself." she replied with a respectful tone, which made Evac smile back with a slightly embarrassed expression.

"Okay, well I don't know if the others would agree with you…but thanks." he said back, as her smile widened.

"You're welcome."

"So, all a board." the Pilot then said whilst gesturing to his friend as he turned back toward the Eudora, gaining a nod from her in return as she joined him. But just as she stepped onto the ramp, the Asari then looked back at the Monastery. This did not go unnoticed by Evac as he was just behind her, so he tapped onto his holo-tool and made another holo-device appear around his left arm.

"Okay, how about I give you a good view of the place then." he said, making her stare back with a confused expression which just made him smile back as the Eudora suddenly began to rise up, which surprised the Asari as she grabbed onto the safety rail beside her.

"It's alright, your not going to fall." the Pilot then said as she stepped beside her, while she looked out as the ground appeared to shrink below them as the ship ascended up into the air.

"What are you doing?" Tolae asked.

"Making your last look at the place a memorable one." he replied as he then made the ship fly over the Monastery, giving the Asari a perfect view of the entire facility as it passed beneath her slowly. Once it had gone out of her view, the Woman then looked back at him with an appreciative smile.

"Thank you." she said, making him smile back as he then pressed another button and made the entry ramp ascend, taking the pair into the ship's interior.

"Your more than welcome Tolae." he replied before the Eudora then descended down into the mountains before flying into a bright green vortex, which disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Morinth walked down on of the many corridors of Vasir's ship, having arrived from Lesuss only a few minutes earlier. And she could not help but feel that everyone she passed by was staring down at her, like they knew what she had done on that planet. The Asari could feel their eyes on her while she simply looked ahead and focused on heading to the CIC.

'_I swear, I will kill someone if I have to continue being starred down at for much longer.'_ the Ardat-Yakshi thought as she walked past a pair of Turians, who simply looked back with disgust. This made Morinth clench her right hand into a fist, bringing the blue hue of biotic energy out as it enveloped the appendage. But even this look of possible retaliation did not deter the stares, as numerous crew-members stopped what they were doing and looked at the Asari.

Despite the gauntlet of angry stares that Morinth had to endure on her way from the Shuttle-Bay, she did make it to the CIC and saw Vasir standing alongside Inferno. She narrowed her eyes while staring at the Terracon, for he was yet another person she did not trust or particularly like.

'_Great, the Machine which plays at being a 'person' is with Vasir now._' she thought as while watching the pair from the room's entrance. For she did not trust Machines, or at least ones that believed their were real people.

'_The only good Synthetics are the ones that do as they are instructed and do not think for themselves._' she added, before being brought out of her thoughts by the Leviathan Leader.

"Morinth, get over here." Vasir said in an unreadable tone as she glanced over at the Ardat-Yakshi, earning a smirk from Inferno as he looked back at Morinth who walked over to them. This made the Murderer grit her teeth in response, for she wanted nothing more than to wipe that grin of his face. But she quickly brought her attention back to the Vasir, who had her back to the Murderer as she joined the pair.

"Vasir, about…." the Asari began to say, only to be cut off by the Leviathan Leader who spun around and backhanded her in the face.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." she spat as Morinth fell to the ground, earning a chuckle from the Cybertronian as he looked down at her.

"You disobeyed my orders, went down to Lesuss and murdered not only your Mother…who is also a Justicar, but also the Superintendent of that Monastery." Vasir continued, while Morinth spat out a trickle of blood before looking up at her.

"I went down there to check on the homing beacon I placed on Darby's ship, to make sure that it is still operating properly."

But the older Asari simply looked down at her with a knowing expression as she activated her holo-tool.

"Oh really, well as you can see the signal from the Eudora has worked perfectly fine from not only the time before it arrived at Lesuss, but even now that they have left." Vasir said back while motioning at the large holo-screen that had appeared overhead, making her shake her head before continuing.

"No, you went down there to kill your Mother. I knew I should have called you back here the moment that Darby and her friends set course for that planet…" she added before looking back at Morinth who was no on her knees.

"…you just couldn't help yourself, and in doing so have brought Leviathan and myself into the spotlight." Vasir then finished, earning a surprised look from the Ardat-Yakshi.

"What, no. Myra has no idea of my connection to you, I swear." she replied with an urgent tone, which made the Leviathan Leader look back with a knowing expression.

"Are you sure about that?" the Asari said back, earning a somewhat worried look from Morinth.

"Well…I did tell that Superintendent before killing her but…no, there is no way that Myra or her friends would know."

"You better be right about this Morinth…" Vasir then said with a cold-hearted stare, pointing her finger at the Ardat-Yakshi who began to look worried as Inferno smirked.

"…because if your wrong, then I will flay you alive. I already informed everyone in my organisation of your disobedience, so you will have to work extra hard to regain their and my trust." she added, gaining a grateful nod from the Murderer in return.

"I understand." she replied with a sigh, while the Leviathan Leader turned her attention to the large holo-screen overhead.

"You can start by assisting Inferno here in capturing the Autobots Elite Spectre…Ser-Ket." the Asari continued as she brought up the Femme's image on the screen, but then the Terracon gestured to Vasir and gained both Women's attention.

"Actually Vasir, I would prefer you not team Morinth with myself." he replied, not even trying to hide his discontent towards the Murderer.

"And why is that?" the older Asari stated with a curious tone, which also earned a narrow eyed look from Morinth as she stared daggers at the Con.

"Because I don't trust her, never have, never will. And I do not need the help, for I already have at team of my own."

"I was not aware that you had recruited anyone?" Vasir then asked, still looking at Inferno with a curious expression.

"Every time I hunted down fellow Terracons for you, I gave them a choice first. Either work with me or die, though the latter was not going to happen till after you had experimented on them first." he replied before tapping his com-link and looking back to the CIC's entrance, which made both Vasir and Morinth look back too.

And just as they did so, four Caucasian-looking Cybertronians walked in towards the trio. Three Cons and a single Femme, all wearing similar looking armour though each had a different colour scheme.

"We have Scylla…" Inferno started to say while gesturing to the female Terracon, who had a red pixie-cut hair style and wore silver and bronze light armour over her athletic frame.

"…Hardhead…" he added as a Man long black hair in a ponytail stood beside the Femme, while wearing purple and blue armour over his rather built physique.

"…Archadis…" Inferno then said while gesturing to another Man who had short blonde hair, and was wearing bronze and red armour.

"…and finally…Devron, my second in Command." the Terracon finished as a rather calm and calculating Con with a shaven head joined the group, wearing black and orange armour.

"These four believe as I do, that we Terracons were created for more than just guard duty, which over the last five hundred years is all we have been doing under the Autobots." Inferno then said, earning a nod from Vasir in return.

"I see, and you think that you will be enough to capture Ser-Ket?" she asked while looking around the new group before her, which earned a confident smile from Devron.

"Believe me…Vasir, we would like nothing more than to bring you the 'one' that has led our kind astray."

"It would be our genuine pleasure." Scylla added, gaining nods from both Hardhead and Archadis in return. This gained a smile from the Leviathan Leader as she looked at each of them, before returning her attention to Inferno.

"Very well, so you and your Terracon team…" she began to say, only for the Con to cut her off suddenly.

"With all due respect Vasir, but even though we are Terracons. That is not a name that we wish to be referred to from this moment onwards." he said, gaining a surprised yet curious expression from the older Asari.

"So what should we all call you then?" she asked, which made Inferno look at the other Terracons standing with him, a thoughtful expression appearing on his face.

"Over the centuries since our reawakening by the hands of Galvatron, we have managed to recover a fair amount of our memories from the time where we ruled Cybertron with our Predacon Masters. And there was a group made up of the only Terracons which Predaking himself considered the most fearless and ferocious of our kind, which we wish to honour now." he said, gaining a bored expression from Morinth.

"And they were?" she replied while almost yawning in return, regaining the Con's attention as he looked back at the Asari pair.

"Destrons, that is what we will be referred to now. And we will do the name proud by delivering

...this Predacon traitor Ser-Ket to you."

"Very well, you have my support in this. But even all that confidence that you are exerting right now, would not be enough to get you near Ser-Ket. For her Command is situated on Unity Station, the current heart of the Federation." Vasir replied, gaining a knowing look from Morinth as the others watched.

"And who was it that gave them the incentive to even build that floating community in space, I mean has as many defences as the Citadel used to. And only the Reapers had the strength for a full on assault." she said, earning an annoyed expression from the older Asari.

"It may have been Leviathan and myself that helped create the circumstances that brought about it's construction, but you are right about it's defences Morinth. We can't reveal ourselves with an all out attack, nor do I wish for us to attempt to kidnap Ser-Ket with a stealth mission." she replied, which made the Destrons and even Morinth look back with confused and curious stares.

"And why is that? For it seems to be the most logical choice available to us." the Murderer asked.

"Because I have interests on Unity that could be compromised with even the smallest mission taking place there so no, I will not sanction missions there since." Vasir answered, which made Inferno smile as he finally decided to speak.

"Then in that case, how about we lure Ser-Ket away from the safety of Unity and ambush her at a place of our choosing." he said, earning a smile from the Leviathan Leader.

"Now that is what I call a good idea, What did you have in mind?" she asked, making the Con's smile widen as he used his holo-tool to change the data on the large screen overhead.

"Well lets start with..." he began to say as the group started to plot Ser-Ket's demise.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile Myra, Kat and Crosscut stood around the heavily damaged husk of the Mech as it lied on main table in the Eudora's workshop...or as the latter like to call it. He was currently scanning the wreck with his holo-tool while the Women watched, their attention solely on the what was happening before them.

"So you have been scanning this for a few minutes now, found anything of interest yet?" the Asari asked, which made the Bot tap his holo-tool again and transfer the data to the nearby screen.

"Yes, not only was this thing fuelled by the stabilised Synthetic Energon formula, meaning that it could last for considerably longer than the average Mech. But it also allowed the robot use far more upgrades than a design like it should have." he said while pointing to the data on-screen, which earned a curious look from Kat.

"What kind of upgrades are we talking about here?" she asked, which made Crosscut bring up two sets of schematics onto the screen.

"As you can see, the basic design is very bare and allows the Mech to be very quick and agile compared to the older Mech models. But the this one we fought on Lesuss has been greatly upgraded, which gives it an unparalleled advantage. We are talking polarised armour, strength and agility enhancers, holo-weapon projectors and anti-biotics hardware, and that is only a third of the capabilities of this Mech. This thing is a real piece of work, you were lucky that you managed to beat it. If one of these things is that tough, imagine taking on a whole army of them."

"So who apart from the ISF would have the resources to create this Mech." Kat then asked as she looked between her friends, knowing full well what the answer would be as Myra took her attention from the schematics and back to the others.

"We all know who it is….Leviathan, I know from what Jethra told me before she died that Vasir is working with Morinth and she's the only person I believe would be able to build, let alone conceive this monstrosity of a Mech." she replied, gaining a nod from both Kat and Crosscut. But then the latter gave her a curious look.

"I am sensing a 'but' coming."

"But what I don't get…is when did anyone manage to complete the Synthetic Energon formula, I thought it was supposed to be impossible?" she then said, which made her friends look back in surprise.

"Myra no offence, but do you ever watch the news?" Crosscut replied before tapping his holo-tool controls and changing the data on the screen once more, earning a disinterested look from the Asari.

"No I don't, I have too much on my mind to care about what goes on in the Galaxy." she said back before looking away, gaining a sympathetic stare from Kat.

'_I know exactly what she is on about._' she thought, while the Bot continued as he gestured to the screen.

"Well it was not publicly broadcast throughout the Galactic community, but Doctors 'Felix Adle' and 'Alcazar' made the break-through with 'Synthergon' just over two years ago for the Federation before they then…simply disappeared. Now Adle was later found dead in a crashed ship on an island in the South Pacific and was ruled as an accident, but Alcazar was never found."

"Wait, doesn't that sound…suspicious, I mean both Scientists die just after completing a formula that would give the galaxy a potentially unlimited source of energy." Kat then said, earning a nod from the Bot while Myra simply listened.

"Yes, Autobot Intelligence suspected that Alcazar tried to sell the formula to another party, only for his colleague to get in the way…hence his life then became forfeit."

"And how do you know this?" the Asari then asked, which made the Bot smirk back.

"I had a friend in Autobot Intelligence for a while, but I lost contact with him a year ago. I guess he was found out."

"Well since we now know that Vasir has her hands on Synthergon, it would make sense that this Alcazar is the one to have handed it to her. But it would be good to confirm that first…" she started to say before activating her own holo-tool, making her friends look back with confused expressions.

"And how will we do that, I mean we can't exactly just call up the Autobots and request the Intel we need." Kat replied, which this time made the Rogue Spectre smile back knowingly.

"I know someone who could give us the information we seek, her family and mine have been close friends for a very long time. I just need to contact her…" Myra started to say, gaining a curious look from her Human friend.

"Why have you rerouted the communications system to your quarters?"

"Because my friend works in Autobot Intelligence and is quick to distrust others that she does not know, so I will have to make the call in private. Don't worry, I know what I am doing." the Asari replied with a confident smile before turning around and leaving the room, leaving Kat and Crosscut with the wrecked Mech and unbeknownst to them, it's optics flickered to life for just an instant before shutting back down.

**A/N: ****Well I hoped you liked that chapter and Thanks for reading. :)**

**Next Chapter: as Myra and her friends follow up a lead from an old friend of the Asari's, her Aunt Ser-ket's attention is drawn away from Unity Station and to a situation that she is unaware is really a trap set by Leviathan and the Destrons.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER X**

Myra stepped into her quarters, sat down on the side of her bed and activated her holo-tool, bringing up a screen and keyboard interface in front of her. She then typed in a com-frequency which made the screen flicker and buzz with static, earning a hopeful stare from the Asari.

'_Come on, I know you always keep this channel open._' she thought, before the static started to form an image and voice could just be heard through the noise.

"…can…you…hear…me, am I…coming through clearly?" a Female voice spoke through the interference as the image cleared up to reveal a Drell looking back, her eyes widening as she recognised the Rogue Spectre.

"Your coming through fine now Yikrah, it's been a while." Myra replied with a smile, earning a similar expression from her friend.

"It certainly has Myra, the last time we talked was what now….four years ago?"

"Three and a half…and unfortunately like last time, this isn't a social call." The Asari replied, gaining a nod from the Drell.

"I understand, not that we could have a lengthy chat on this particular frequency for long anyway as it will only remain undetected for the next few minutes."

"Yeah I know, so I need some information?" Myra said back, which made Yikrah look back with a knowing expression.

"Well I am not surprised, since that is my job after all here at Autobot Intelligence." she replied with a smile before tapping the holo-interface before her.

"So what can I help you with?"

"I need to know if you have any Intel on a Doctor Alcazar?" Myra asked, earning a curious look from the Drell.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" she said before returning her attention to her terminal, which nearly made the Asari reply before her interface then beeped.

"Oh right, he is one of the two Scientists that completed the Synthetic Energon formula. Yes, I have intelligence on Alaczar. What would you like to know?"

"Where is he now?" the Rogue Spectre replied, which made Yikrah stare back at her even more curiously.

"What makes you think 'we' know where he is?

"Because he knows about the Synthergon and you wouldn't just leave him to roam around without a leach, am I right?" Myra answered with a knowing stare, which made the Agent nod back in return.

"Even after all your running around the galaxy, you still haven't lost that inquisitiveness of yours have you."

"Just because I haven't been with the Autobots for a long time, doesn't mean that I haven't been doing my Spectre duty. I have just been concentrating on one, singular case." the Asari replied.

"Yes Tela Vasir, the Rogue Spectre who had betrayed us to the Shadow Broker. You have been after her since she killed your Mother, Liara Darby and Fiancé, John Shepard…" the Drell began to say, earning a thoughtful look from Myra as the mention of her family brought back those painful memories.

"…You started to hunt her down and while doing so, came up with the theory that she had continued with your Grandmother's plan to sabotage the Alliance and bring down the Cybertronians. But no one in the Autobot Command believed you on that part, so you broke away and continued on your own." Kikrah continued, which made the Rogue Spectre look back with a pained expression.

"I do not need to be reminded about that part thank you, my whole life from that point has been one long bitter disappointment. Every time I get close to Vasir, those one time moments where I could have done with some backup…and it is nowhere to be found because no one believed me." she said with a poisonous tone, while her eyes screamed at the screen as she stare back at her friend.

"You always think that don't you Myra, that you were always alone. That there weren't 'those' that wanted to help you if you needed it, that believed in you even if most the world did not. But there was, you just did not believe it yourself, did you…" Yikrah said back with a hurt tone, which snapped Myra out of her anger and she sighed while noticing the hurt look on her friend's face.

"…but 'we' were here and wanted to help you. But if we spoke out in your defence then we would have lost the ability to help you from within the system, while you worked better outside of it." the Drell continued.

"I am sorry Yikrah, it has been so very hard living all these years without 'them'. I mean I know that it is difficult for you to know what I mean since you were not even born back when 'they' had been murdered…" Myra started to say, only for her friend to cut her off mid-sentence.

"Myra, you don't need to explain yourself and what you have been through. I am your friend, like my family has been to yours for like forever now. I am here for you, just say the word and I am there." she said, and those last few words echoed through the Asari's mind as though she had heard them before, or in a context from someone else.

'_I am here for you._' she thought as though it was spoken in another familiar female voice, which calmed her down as she took a breath.

"I know, and your right. I guess I have spent so long on my own that I have grown used to relying on myself and no one else." she replied, earning a worried look from Yikrah in return.

"Sounds like you have travelled alone for far too long, you shouldn't do that."

"I haven't, I mean I have three others working with me now." the Rogue Spectre answered, which then made the Drell stare back with a knowing expression.

"But it sounds like you have kept your distance from them, do me a favour…don't. Because if they are helping you, then it is because they care about you and want to help…so let them." the Agent said back, once again making those words from earlier echo in Myra's mind.

'_I am here for you._' she thought, making her smile as she looked back to her friend.

"I'll take it under advisement, thanks. Now about Alcazar, I think he has given Vasir the Synthergon formula because we came up against a Mech that was being powered by it." the Asari replied, with her tone becoming more professional again as the Drell's eyes widened in response.

"That sounds like trouble, any Mech powered by that power source would be extremely strong and dangerous."

"It was, believe me. So I need to know where the Doctor is so I can…ask him about it." the Rogue Spectre replied, which gained a knowing nod from her friend.

"I get it, alright I will find out his current location and forward it to your holo-tool."

"Thank you Yikrah." Myra said back with a smile, which earned a similar expression from the Drell.

"Your welcome Myra." she replied before the call was then ended, and her friend's image disappeared from the screen as the Asari sighed and leaned back on her bed.

Meanwhile at Yikrah's location, the Drell's attention was caught by the sound of her com-link bleeping, so she tapped her ear-piece and received it's signal.

"Yes, Yikrah Krios speaking." she replied, before a familiar Female voice spoke back.

"Yikrah, it's me. Was that Myra who contacted you a moment ago, because my VI has just alerted me to one of our encrypted com-frequencies being activated."

"Yes Commander Ser-Ket, it was Myra. She wants to know the location of Doctor Alcazar, for she believes that he has given the completed Synthergon formula to Vasir." Yikrah replied, earning a relived sigh from the Femme.

"Good, then she is on the same page as we are now and funnily enough, is the only hope we have of getting closer to Vasir and ending the threat we know she poses…"

This made the Drell's expression change to one of uncertainty as she listened to the Commander, which did not go unnoticed by the Femme even though she was not there.

"…what is it Yikrah, what's wrong?"

"I am happy to help Myra in any way I can, you know that sir. But if I might be frank…" Yikrah began to say, earning a smirk from the Femme on her end of the call.

"No by all means, you've never held back before and I don't expect you to now."

"…why are we sitting on our hands if we know that Tela Vasir is a threat to the Federation, I mean isn't it our duty to defend the Federation from all threats, so why aren't we going after Vasir?"

"Because there is more going on in the galaxy than just Vasir, you've seen it too. The ones that we once called Allies even friends, they turned on us over the past few centuries and now they are turning on each other." Ser-Ket replied, gaining a knowing nod from the Drell while she looked at one of her holo-screens. For it showed an escalating situation between the Krogan and the Turians, while the Asari and Salarians relationship was starting to dissolve as were numerous others. It was as the Commander was just saying, the Galactic Community been brought together in the time since the Reaper War was now falling apart before them.

"I know." was all Yikrah could say, before the Femme continued.

"Now while I suspect that Vasir and this Leviathan of hers have been a catalyst for some of these building conflicts from within, I don't believe that it is all their doing. There is 'something else' in play here, so we need to keep our eyes on the whole board and not just Vasir. But that is where Myra comes in, for she is our wild card."

"Well I think she could benefit from knowing that you have her back, I think she feels that is all alone in this." the Drell replied back with a knowing tone.

"Don't you think I want to help Myra, she is my Niece after all, as well as the only family I have left. But if we come out and openly try to help her now, then we would be declared traitors and arrested for helping an enemy of the state." the Commander said back with a regretful tone, gaining a knowing nod from Yikrah in return.

"And we would not be able to help her at all. I know, I told her this myself just moments ago."

"So we do what we can for her, under the radar. Let her deal with Vasir, while we stay vigilant against the chaos that is slowly building up around us." Ser-Ket replied, earning a nod from the Drell.

"Yes sir, I understand. So I will send the data-packet to Myra the moment we finish this talk."

"Good, now I have to go. Because I have had several messages appear on my interface and they need to be dealt with, Ser-Ket out. The Commander replied before terminating the link, which Yikrah return her attention to her main holo-screen as she began to work on Myra's Intel.

Back on Unity Station though, Ser-Ket sat behind her desk and began looking through the new messages that had appeared on her holo-screen. Each one had a title that did not bring much comfort to the Femme as she looked down the list, which just cemented what she was feeling after her talk with Yikrah.

'_Riots on Thessia, Government Buildings bombed on Palaven, Salarian and Krogan fleets on the move…surely there has to be a little good news somewhere in this list._' she thought as she looked through the list of messages that all had very similar titles.

But then her eyes fell upon one message near the bottom titled 'first Guardian class Dreadnought ready for launch', it was a completely different title which made the Commander want to view it and see some news that might actually make her feel a little better in her spark now. So she opened it and began to read it's contents and by the time the Femme had reached it's end, she did in fact have a smile on her face.

'_Now that was certainly interesting, I hope it all works out like they hope._' she thought before her com-link activated, pulling Ser-Ket from her thoughts.

"Commander, we are getting an emergency transmission from the Dinobots." a female Autobot spoke, which earned a wide-eyed look of shock from the Femme in return.

"Put them through to my console now!" she replied before another holo-screen appeared next to her, on it was image of Caucasian Man who had a shaven head and a scar down the left side of his face.

"Commander Ser-Ket." he spoke loudly over the sound of gunfire and explosions.

"Sharp-tooth, what is going on?" Ser-Ket replied, her face looking ambivalent towards the situation unfolding on the screen.

"We are on Kahje trying to help end the riots that had erupted between the Hanar and the Drell, but have come under attack and are heavily outnumbered." he said back.

"What, are the Hanar and Drell both attacking you now. I mean I don't understand how two species that have lived together for as long as they have can suddenly turn on each other, but I can't believe that they would attack…." she started to say, only for the Dinobot to cut her off.

"No, it's neither of them. We are under attack by Mechs that we have not come across before, they came out of nowhere."

"Alright, I will have a Space-bridge opened to your location so you can retreat back to us." she replied.

"I don't think that is a good idea, we are being hammered here from every angle. We need to…." Sharp-tooth started to reply before suddenly being cut off by an explosion nearby, which left the Femme listening as the battle continued over the active com.

"Sharp-tooth come in, Sharp-tooth!" Ser-Ket shouted, her eyes wide as she waited for a response. But then she could hear breathing again on the Bot's end, making her sigh with relief in return.

"You scared me for a moment there…" the Femme began to say before being cut off.

"I'm not Sharp-tooth you traitorous wretch." an unknown voice suddenly spoke, earning a shocked expression from the Commander.

"What….who is this?" she said back, gaining a sinister chuckle from the unknown person.

"You really don't remember do you, well I will make it simple. If you wish for the Dinobots to survive, then you will transport yourself to these coördinates. And you will do so alone, or their lives will be forfeited. Don't be late now." the voice replied before ending the call, leaving Ser-Ket sitting at her desk with a worried and unsure look on her face.

"Sir, what do you want us to do." the female Autobot spoke again, having heard the entire exchange.

'_It's obviously a trap, but I can't leave the Dinobots in their hands. Not after I mentored and trained them into the team they are now, true successors to the original Autobot team. I have to go to them._' she thought as her face became calm and focused.

"Ready the space bridge and target it for these coördinates, I will be going through alone once I have suited up."

"But..." the female Autobot began to say, only for Ser-Ket to cut her off.

"That is an order, now follow it." she said in a commanding tone as she got up from behind her desk, taking a deep breath before walking out of the room as she headed for the armoury.

_'I do not know what I will face there, but I am not going to let that uncertainty stop me from helping my friends_.'

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

In the Cockpit of the Eudora, Tolae was sitting in the co-pilot's chair and observing Evac as he piloted the ship. The Asari just sat there and smiled as the Bot typed on the holo-interface that was surrounding him, for it had been a very long time since she last saw someone enjoy what they were doing.

As the Pilot concentrated on his flying, he could not help but smile as he felt the Asari's eyes on him. So he looked over to her with a fond expression, which made her own smile widen in return.

"What?" he asked while looking slightly embarrassed and puzzled.

'_He is very cute._' she thought before answering his question.

"After living at the Monastery for so long, it is refreshing to see someone love doing what they are doing." she replied, earning a nod from Evac in return.

"You know I have never been happier than when I am behind the controls of a ship, it's like I was born to fly." he replied with an enthusiastic tone while looking over to her, but then one of his holo-controls beeped and gained his attention.

"What is it?" Tolae asked.

"Sensors have detected a nebula off our starboard side…" the Pilot started to say as he veered the Eudora in it's direction, making the interstellar dust cloud come into view of the pair through the Cockpit's canopy.

The Nebula had a star shining brightly at it's center while a layer made up of blue and violet-coloured ionised gases circling it, though the very edges of the astronomical phenomenon changed colour to a more fait red as it slowly dissipated into the void that surrounded it.

"It's beautiful." the Asari stated as she looked out at it, gaining a nod from Evac as he piloted the ship closer to it.

"It is, isn't it. Kind of looks like an eye from here doesn't it." he observed before looking over to her.

"Yes, it reminds me of the 'Eye of Athame." Tolae replied, earning a curious look from the Bot in return.

"What's that?"

"It is nebula situated about twenty light years from Thessia and can be seen by the naked eye at a certain time every month of the year." she answered, which made Evac stop the ship and turn his seat to face her.

"Tell me about it?" he asked, showing the Asari that his attention was purely on her at this moment.

"Okay…" Tolae started to say while feeling her cheeks heat up, liking how her new friend was interested in what she had to say. So she smiled before looking back towards the nebula just aways from them, and her expression changed to a more thoughtful one as pictured it in her mind.

"…it looks similar to this one but was made up of both bright green and blue colours with the blue dwarf star at it's center, and it's light complimented the nebula in the most beautiful fashion. Ancient Asari believed it to be the last remaining part of the Goddess Athame's essence after she disappeared from our world. It was said that she ascended to another plain of existence and that this eye was her way of watching the Asari continue from wherever she was now. But of course now we as a people know better since science over took religion and her doctrine was largely dropped, but I guess that even though I never believed in religion while I grew up. I did always like the stories of our past and the beauty of the Cosmos." she said with an equally enthusiastic tone before looking back at the Pilot, noticing his content expression on his handsome face.

"What?" she asked, feeling slightly embarrassed as a hint of shyness slowly came over her.

'_I could listen to her talk all day._' he thought as he smiled back at her.

"You sounded very passionate about that then, were you into Astronomy?" Evac asked, earning a knowing smile from the Blue Woman.

"Does it really show…yes, I studied both History and Astromony when I was younger." she replied before looking back out at the nebula, with the Pilot noting how in awe she was with the colourful phenomenon.

"Would you like a closer look at that it?" he asked, regaining the Asari's attention as she looked back to him with a hopeful expression.

"Really? Yes I would like that, very much so."

"Alright then, it is a little far to fly to at sub-light so I will make a tiny jump via our Space-Bridge..." Evac replied while Tolae sat back down beside him, never taking her eyes off him has he spoke.

"…I am sure Myra won't mind." he added before pressing in a key combination on the holo-interface before him, which instantly opened up a pulsing green vortex in front of them that enveloped the ship. Then instantly the Eudora was back in space as it exited the vortex, which closed behind it as the nebula was now just a hair's breath away.

"Wow..." Tolae said faintly as she watched as the interstellar dust appeared to brush against the glass canopy of the ship as it passed into the cloud, creating a ripple like effect not unlike the kind that occurs when a boat moves through water.

"…this is amazing." she added as the lights in the Cockpit suddenly deactivated, letting the blue and red hue of the nebula illuminate it's interior, making her look over to Evac with a curious expression.

"What just..?" she started to ask, only for the Bot to cut her off while pointing to one of his controls.

"I turned it off as thought that it would improve the show." he said with a look that was one part hopeful and the other embarrassed, but Tolae simply smiled back at him in return.

"Well your right, it certainly does." she replied before looking back at the red and blue glowing stellar cloud as it swirled around them, which once again made the Pilot smile as he watched the Asari marvel at it all.

"So what made you stop?" he then asked, which regained Tolae's attention as she looked back at the him.

"What made me stop what?" she asked back as the blue hue suddenly illuminated the cockpit for a moment, making her own blue skin glow that little bit more which caught the Evac by surprise.

'_Beautiful._' he thought before the hue was then remixed into the red and snapping his focus back to the Asari as she looked at him curiously.

"I mean…what made you stop your studies?" he then asked, which immediately changed the mood as Tolae sat back down in her chair with a sombre look on her face.

"What's wrong..." Evac began to ask before it dawned on him why the Asari's attitude had worsened, so he set the ship's controls to automatic and turned his chair to face her.

"...it's because of you being a...isn't it?" he then added, earning a quiet nod from Tolae in return.

_'Oh perfect, I have really put my foot in it this time._' he thought while the Arad-Yakshi's eyes slowly began to well up, for memories that she did not want to relive were stirred up in her mind.

"I am so sorry Tolae, I didn't mean to..." the Pilot then said, gaining a nod from the Asari as she looked back out at the nebula beyond the glass canopy of the Eudora's Cockpit, which had darkened as the ship had turned away from the nearby star which resulted in the two coloured gases mixing into a dark purple which reflected the atmosphere inside.

"I know you didn't Evac... It's just.." she started to say back, her voice beginning to tremble slightly while she spoke.

"...I wasn't...expecting that."

But then Evac gave her a unsure look, like he wanted to ask a question. It was one that the Asari could easily guess, while also being one that she did not want to answer. But then the Bot placed his hand on hers as it rested on the armrest of her chair, looking back at her with a sympathetic expression. It was like he knew what she was thinking, and she found herself slowly calming down while looking back at him.

"You can confide in me Tolae, for I will never judge you, never hurt you or push you away. Because I am your friend... and will always be here for you." he then said in a soft and gentle tone, one that Tolae found to be very disarming, as she slowly took a breath and sighed.

_'I know he is telling truth, because since we have met he has never been anything other than himself. Everyone else I have met since that terrible day has either shaped themselves to be something they believed I needed, a teacher, a guardian but never just a friend. Perhaps I can ease this burden I have kept inside my heart by sharing it with him._' she thought before looking down at the ground for a moment, to which Evac simply waited patiently, leaving control of the situation entirely in her own hands.

"You know...the members of my Species who are Ardat-Yakshi, they aren't recognised as such when they are born. It is not until we enter puberty that it can manifest and show up, so we really do not know unless it is picked up in a medical examination or by..." the Asari began to explain, only for her words to stop as though she could not continue to say them. Evac was about to enquire why she had stopped, but he then noticed the look on her face. Which was still very hurt, full of guilt and regret. and this gave the Bot his answer as he looked up and took a breath.

"My god, I am so very sorry." he replied, earning a sad nod from Tolae who then began to reminisce, for it was as if she had just needed that little push to get over that hurdle that was in her way.

...I was never that really into socializing when I was a Teenager, I was far more into my studies though I did have a small group of friends throughout that part of my childhood. But when I was Nineteen, I laid eyes on a Krogan Male at the same University as myself. He was discussing his theories in the same fields that I was majoring in and I found myself drawn to him, not for is ideas but for he presented himself to everyone. He had such a way of expressing himself, that I found myself attracted to him in a way that I had not even considered before, let alone experienced..."

As Tolae spoke, Evac simply remained quiet as he listened to her every word whilst never taking his hand off hers, even when she looked at her reflection in the glass canopy, as though she could almost picture the Krogan there.

"...When our eyes met, I swear it felt like time itself had frozen around me. And then when we began talking, we found that we shared a great many interests and it was there and then that I made the biggest mistake of my life, a mistake that I swear I wish I could have taken back. Because we became fast friends and then lovers, it happened all so fast that neither of us had a chance to think it through, though we didn't want to either. We were just happy to have found each other...and it was then, three months into our relationship that we decided to go a step further and bond. And it was that night that my corrupted and cursed nervous system completely overtook and burnt out his, killing the Man I had begun to love on the night that was meant to be the start of the rest of our lives...the night I found out that I was an Ardat-Yakahi." she then said before her eyes began to well up again, making a single tear run down her left cheek.

"I am sorry...I am so very sorry for you Tolae, but do you think that 'he' would want you to blame yourself for something which clearly wasn't your fault." Evac began to say, which made the Asari simply look back at him with an unsure expression. This action revealed the tear to the Bot, who could see it due to the reflection of the nebula's colour as it continued to slowly run down her cheek. So he reached up to wipe the tear away with his finger, while Tolae just remained still and watched him.

"Your as much a victim of this as 'he' was, and your nothing like the rogue Ardat-Yakshi that you have had the misfortune of be labelled alongside." he added with a warm and caring tone while wiping the tear away, which made the Asari's heart warm at his thoughtful words and soft touch.

"Your a good person." he then finished, before then gently pulling the Blue Woman into an embrace. This did not surprise Tolae at all as she simply allowed his arms to wrap around and hold her close, resting her head on his shoulders as she returned the embrace.

"Thank you Evac, you don't know how much that means to me. After all the years that I spent at the Monastery, no one ever said..." she started to say before the Bot cut her off again.

"Sssssh." he whispered while holding her, which returned the Cockpit to the silence of that moment once more. Just as the nebula returned to it's red and blue glow, banishing the dark purple away as the pair pulled away just enough to look into each others eyes. And it was in that moment that both Bot and Asari suddenly found themselves leaning towards each other, in what felt like the most natural thing for them to do despite everything they both knew.

_'I shouldn't be doing this, but he is a caring and good friend. And I want to thank him for his kind words._' she thought as they continued to slowly lean into a kiss.

'_I shouldn't let this happen, but yet I know Tolae would not hurt me...how much can one kiss hurt?_' Evac thought in turn as they then came within a few millimetres of each other's lips, feeling the breath of the other on their skin as they paused for what felt like a lifetime. But before a decision could be made, before their lips either touched or did not. The Pilot's com-link suddenly beeped, snapping the pair out of it as they pulled away.

"Uh... Evac here, what's up?" he asked with a flustered tone, while Tolae simply sighed in return as she looked away.

"Evac? Its Myra, you alright?" his friend then replied in a confused tone, gaining a nod from the Bot as he looked back at the Ardat-Yakshi.

"Yeah, I am fine." Evac answered while noticing that Tolae was as red-faced as he was.

"Okay, well I have our next destination. Please set course and take us there immediately?" the Rogue Spectre replied.

"Roger that, receiving and loading your coördinates into the navigational computer now." the Pilot said back.

"Thanks, I will join you momentarily, Myra out." his friend replied before the com-link deactivated, just as Evac had set the Eudora's next course. So he turned his seat back to Tolae, who was still looking out at the nebula.

"Tolae, about what just..." he started to say, which made the Asari shake her head in return and cut him off mid sentence.

"There's no need to apologise Evac, Myra just saved us from a big mistake..." she started to say, before turning round to face him with a caring smile on her beautiful face.

"But I want you to know that I am really grateful for what you just did for me, and that I truly value your friendship." she added, earning a nod from the Pilot who mirrored her smile.

"As do I, so what do we do now?" he asked, which earned a knowing look from Tolae as she glanced back to his holo-interface.

"Well now, we should probably do what Myra just asked you. we can talk more afterwards." she answered, gaining a nod from the Pilot before he turned back to his holo-controls, while she re-positioned her seat beside his and watched as the red and blue colored cloud as the Eudora turned around and flew back out of the nebula before then disappearing into a Space-bridge vortex.

Meanwhile Morinth was sitting at the desk in her quarters, looking out at the void of space through the window next to her.

'_I can't believe Vasir would trust those lifeless androids over one of her own…_' she thought before a small device on the desk activated, gaining the Ardat-Yakshi's attention with a high pitch beeping that made her stare back with a worried stare.

'_That doesn't sound good._' she thought before tapping it, making the holo-interface appear with an orange hue that illuminated the room. The Asari then began typing on it's holo-keyboard which made a screen appear before her, showing a map of the galaxy.

'_Wait…this isn't, it can't be?' _Morinth thought while she suddenly tensed up, as a blinking yellow dot appeared on the map. This made the map then zoom in on the dot, revealing it to be entering a particular system.

'Eudora now entering Erebus system, the chances that it's destination is the planet Nepmos and Leviathan Informative seven two zero is more than Ninety six point five percent.' a message on the screen then read.

"Oh shit, if Myra reaches 'him'….then I am dead." the Ardat-Yakshi said to herself after reading it, before her face then became thoughtful as she looked away.

'_I think it's time for my fail-safe to be activated.'_

So the Asari typed in another set of commands into the holo-interface, which brought up another small screen within the larger one.

'Signal sent, 'programs' activating.'

This made Morinth smile as she read the message, before looking back out at the stars.

"Farewell Myra, see you in hell."

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed this and thank you for reading.**

**Next Chapter: Myra and her friends suddenly find themselves under threat as Morinth's fail-safe is activated, meanwhile Ser-Ket heads of to save the Dinobots only to find that it is her that needs saving.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is the newest Chapter, enjoy. :)**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XI**

Back on board the Eudora, Myra entered the Cockpit and joined Tolae and Evac as the latter was typing into his holo-controls.

"Myra, we are now approaching Nepmos." the Pilot stated as the brown and green planet could be seen through the canopy before them, earning a smirk from the Rogue Spectre.

'_Hopefully I'll get some answers here._' she thought before Evac turned round to face her.

"Why are we at Nepmos?" he asked, regaining the Asari's attention as she noticed that their new friend was also looking back with a curious expression.

"I received these coordinates from a friend in Autobot Intelligence, there should be an individual on this planet that can lead us to Morinth and Vasir." Myra replied, which earned an alert look from Tolae.

"I hope we find who you're looking for here, because I have some unfinished business with Morinth" she said, gaining a nod from the other Asari.

"Yeah, as I do with Vasir. It would make a welcome change to gain an advantage for once, instead of always being one step behind."

This gained a nod from Evac in return, as he returned his attention to flying the ship.

"Well we will be entering Nepmos's atmosphere in just under two minutes, so I guess we'll find out one way or another..." he started to say, before his main holo-screen suddenly flashed red and planet started to drift out of view.

"Evac, why are we turning away from the planet?" Myra then asked with a confused expression, earning a similar look from Tolae who stared at his holo-Interface.

"And why are your controls flashing like that?"

"I don't know, the user interface is not acknowledging my commands." the Bot replied, trying to correct the Eudora's course but to no avail. But then the navigation screen brought up a map of the system, which made his eyes widen as a new course appeared on it.

"Wait...what?" he asked aloud, before trying to use the other areas of the interface only for it to lead to no change.

"What?" the Rogue Spectre then asked, which made the Pilot point out of the Cockpit's canopy at the space ahead.

"The computer has laid us a new course...into the system's asteroid field!" he said, gaining shocked looks from both Asari.

"Can you get us off this course and back to where we were supposed to go?" Myra asked as the field entered visual range, earning a worried stare from Tolae.

"No matter what I try, the system won't answer to me. I'm locked out." he replied with a worried tone, which made the Asari activate her holo-tool and link it to the computer.

"I'm going to try to regain some control back for you by running my hacking program." she said back, gaining a nod from the Pilot while his friend simply looked out at the approaching asteroid field with a growing fear in her expression.

"Whatever you do, better make it fast."

As this was happening, Crosscut and Kat were looking at the holo-screen of the terminal in his workshop as it began to flicker uncontrollably.

"Why is it doing that? It's never done that before." she asked, making the former Autobot shake his head in return.

"I have no idea, the interface will not even acknowledge me. It's like it is frozen in a loop, but I am unable to run a diagnostic to find out what it is or why it is happening." he answered with a confused expression as he typed in a some key combinations, but all were to no effect.

But while the pair were focused on terminal, neither had noticed that the deactivated and damaged Mech on the table began to reboot as it's optics started to glow with a blue light again.

"Have you tried that 'three key combination'? You know the one that brings up that option screen, so you can deactivate a faulty program?" Kat asked, gaining a sigh from the Boy in return as the Mech slowly rose up into a sitting position behind them.

"Yes Kat, I already tried that and it failed. The system is completely locked, I can't access anything."

"Well we should probably check with the others, see if they are having the same problem." the Human replied as turned away and tapped her com-link, only to stop in mid-action as her eyes fell upon the now activated Mech that was standing beside the table.

"What in the..." she started to say as the robot looked over at her, it's piercing blue optics narrowing in return.

"What's got your..." Crosscut then began to reply as he turned around to see what his friend was on about, only to free on the spot as he saw the Mech.

"...oh scrap." he then added, while the drone suddenly took a fighting stance and then launched itself at the pair.

Back in the Cockpit, Tolae watched with in trepidation as Myra and Evac worked as quickly as they could to try and solve the problem with the ship's computer. A problem that was forcing the ship to fly into an asteroid field, one that was getting closer and closer to the Eudora with every second that passed.

"Okay, I have managed to get access to the ship's mainframe..." the Rogue Spectre started to say, before her eyes widened at what she saw on her screen.

"What is it?" the Pilot replied, wondering what else at this point could go wrong.

"The whole of the Eudora's computer system has been compromised, I cannot access any of it." Myra said back, before the trio's com-links all activated at the same time.

"Guys, we need a hand down here. That Mech isn't..." Kat began to say before being cut off by the sound of a punch, which made the Darby look even more worried as she looked back at the others.

"I've got to get down there, since there is no way that droid reactivating at this moment is a coincidence." she said, gaining a nod from both Evac and Tolae.

"Sounds like Morinth must have gained access to the ship while we were on Lesuss." the Bot replied, as Myra turned her attention to her fellow Asari.

"Here, use this and help Evac while I go help the others." she said while linking her holo-tool to Tolae's and transferring the hack program.

"I won't let you down." the Ardat-Yakshi replied, earning a knowing look back from the Darby.

"Good, because we are all dead if you do. Good luck." she said back before rushing off the deck, while Tolae sat beside Evac and began using her holo-tool on his holo-interface.

Myra ran into the workshop just in time to see Crosscut get thrown across the table, hitting the wall on the other side as Kat lunged at the Mech with her holo-blade. But the Robot merely blocked the attack with it's right arm before countering with a backhand with it's left, which knocked the Woman off her feet.

"Kat, Stay down!" the Asari then shouted before focusing her biotics into a single attack, with the blue energy coursing over her being and into her hands before she thrust them both forward. This action sent out a energy blast that hit the Mech hard, sending it into the wall behind it.

"That thing just started itself back up and attacked us, I could have sworn that you had damaged it too far beyond repair." the Bot said while getting back to his feet, just in time to see the droid lying on it's back after falling off the wall.

"Yeah, well it looks like Morinth pulled of a little 'Trogan Horse' tactic on us." Myra replied as she ran round the table to Kat's side, helping her friend back onto her feet as the enemy drone started to recover.

"Thanks for the help, wasn't sure if our com-link message got through to any of you guys." the Human Woman said back with an appreciative smile, gaining a similar reaction from the Rogue Spectre in return.

"Luckily our com-links haven't been effected by the same problem that is currently effecting the Eudora, or else we would not have heard you at all."

"You mean this is a ship-wide fault that has effected our computer here?" Crosscut asked with a worried expression, making the Asari nod back in return.

"Yes, so I need you and Kat to head to the Computer Core and find us a solution before we are killed by a stray asteroid."

"But..." Kat then said with a surprised and confused look, only for Myra to look at both her and then the Bot with a stern expression.

"Go now!" she replied as the Mech stood back up, turning it's attention back to them.

"On our way." Crosscut replied as he headed out of the room, but Kat didn't budge from the Rogue Spectre's side.

"Kat I said..." she started to say, only for her friend to cut her off mid-sentence.

"No, I am staying and helping you...and you don't have a say in the matter." the Human said back in a defiant but in no way insulting manner, catching Myra off-guard a little.

"...okay..." she began to say back, when suddenly the table was then lifted up off the deck. Which gained the pair's attention as they saw the Mech holding it up over it's head.

"Move!" the Rogue Spectre shouted as the Robot threw the piece of furniture at them, with the Asari diving one way and the Human Woman the other. The table then smashed as it hit the wall behind the two women, who rolled into kneeling positions as the latter reactivated her holo-blade, while the former made her fists glow with biotic energy.

"Lets get it done." Myra then said before she and Kat then charged at the Mech, with it mirroring them in return.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

A moment later as the ship continued to fly towards the asteroid field, Evac and Tolae were still trying to regain some control of it's navigation systems.

"I can't get into the system, the hacking program has failed to get a response from it every time now." the Asari said with panic tingeing the tone of her voice, earning an equally worried look from the Pilot.

"Neither of our hacking programs is getting through, and we will be hitting the asteroid field in thirty seconds." he replied while gesturing to the timer that one of his holo-screens displayed whilst flashing in a red hue.

"There must be something we can do?" Tolae asked before finding her attention drifting towards the timer, which made them widen as the count down continued without pause or reprieve.

"I could try and increase the program's efficiency, but it will take a moment." the Bot replied, while the Asari looked out at the even closer asteroid field which made her stare back even more panicked.

"I don't think we have a moment." she said back as a giant rock drifted into the Eudora's path, earning a gulp from Evac while Tolae simply stared at it fearfully.

"Evac, can you hear me?" Crosscut's voice suddenly spoke into their com-links, gaining the pair's attention as they looked at each other in surprise.

"Yeah, I hear you. Hope you have some good news for us, otherwise we are about to get very close and personal with an asteroid." the Pilot replied a little sarcastically, though the fear was still a little telling in his voice.

"Possibly, I am at the Computer-Core right now and I think I can regain control of the Eudora by rebooting it's systems." the other Bot said back,

"Well you better do it really fast, like in ten seconds." Evac said before taking a deep breath as the large Asteroid became even bigger before them, which made Tolae take his hand in her own as they looked at each other. It was as if the last thing they wanted to see was each other before oblivion took them. But suddenly Crosscut's voice cut in and regained their attention.

"There! Core is shut down and you should have access to thrusters now!"

This made the Pilot let go of the Asari's hand put both his on the holo-controls, quickly activating the thrusters and pulling the ship away from the asteroid with just metres to spare.

"By the Goddess that was too close." Tolae replied with a deep sigh, gaining a nod from Evac in return.

"It sure was..." he replied, before tapping his Com-link.

"Crosscut it worked, how is the reboot coming?"

"It is going slowly, will need a few minutes for the system to reboot." the other Bot replied, gaining a nod from the Pilot.

"I will get some distance between us and this asteroid field in the mean time, Evac out." the Pilot replied before deactivating his com-link and returning his attention to the Eudora's controls, which then made the large asteroid field veer out of view of the Cockpit canopy as the ship turned away. Evac then glanced over to his friend and winked, which earned a smile back in return from the Asari.

Meanwhile Myra and Kat were still combating the Mech inside Crosscut's workshop, which had been all but trashed by their fight as the Asari threw three biotic energy projectiles at the robot. But they impacted harmlessly against it's body, which appeared to absorb them into it as the drone began to glow with a blue hue.

"It's no use, the Mech has made your biotics mute Myra. We have to take it the old-fashioned way." Kat said before lunging at the enemy with her holo-blade, but it simply raised it's left arm and caught the weapons tip in it's hand.

"What the hell?" the Human said back in a shocked tone, as the Mech then tightened it's grip and shattered the blade, sending out tiny holographic shards that faded to nothing around her.

"Get away from it!" the Rogue Spectre shouted as she readied her next attack, but before Kat could move the Drone suddenly punched her in the chest. This instantly winded the Woman and sent her flying into the wall behind her, making Myra watch with a fearful expression.

"Kat!"

The Mech though simply turned it's attention onto the young Darby, narrowing it's blue optics as Kat fell to the floor just aways from it. This made the Asari mirror it's look as she stared back at it, before launching herself at her enemy with a barrage of kicks and punches, all which were enhanced by her biotics. But the Mech simply blocked each attack, completely un-fazed by the ferocity of this Asari until it then countered and grabbed her by the neck.

This earned a surprised grunt from Myra as she felt it's grip tighten, making it hard for her to breathe. But just as it appeared hopeless for the Rogue Spectre as Kat still lay on the floor unconscious, the Mech suddenly looked away from her and in the direction of the Cockpit as though it sensed something.

_'Why is it...?_' she started to think before being cut off, as the drone threw her to the ground. But Myra instinctively used her biotics to halt herself as she glowed blue all over her body, bringing her back into a standing position as the Mech turned around and punched into the wall next to Crosscut's computer terminal.

'_What?_' the young Darby began to think as the drone simply stared at the wall with it's arm in stuck inside it.

_'Now's my chance, while it's attention is elsewhere._' she thought before suddenly performing a biotic charge at the Mech, speeding across the length of the room in a blue blur. But just as she was about to impact the droid, the Asari suddenly hit what looked like a force-field, the force or hitting it sent her flying back to her starting point, just as Kat recovered and witnessed it.

"Myra!" she called out in a worried tone as she moved to her friend's side, though not before noticing that the Asari's attack had caused a ripple of energy to spread out around the robot in response.

"You alright?" the Human Woman asked, gaining a painful nod from the Rogue Spectre in return as she was helped to her feet.

"Yeah, though I feel like I just got hit by a Yahg. Didn't think that it could generate a force-field though." she replied.

"Must be it's Synthergon power supply, giving it the extra energy to power all of it's extra features..." Kat said back with an inquisitive expression.

"...but your attack did have an effect on the field, though I would not recommend another charge like that last one." she added, which made Myra nod in agreement before a more thoughtful look appeared on her face.

"You're right there, but that has given me an idea." the Rogue Spectre said back before moving towards the drone, earning a curious look from Kat.

"What's that then?"

"Just grab a gun and be ready." the Asari replied with a cryptic tone as her hands began glowing biotic energy once more, which then gained a smirk from her Human friend in return as she nodded back.

"I'll be back in a sec." she replied before leaving the room, which made Myra smile before punching her fists into the force-field, making it crackle and glow while she then attempted to force open a hole within it.

As this was happening, Evac and Tolae found themselves staring out of the Cockpit's canopy with confused expressions as the ship suddenly began turning back round towards the asteroid field.

"Please tell me you're doing that?" the Ardat-Yakshi asked, which made the Bot shake his head in return.

"No, the ship is moving by itself." he replied as the asteroid field came back into view, meaning the Eudora had done a complete one hundred and eighty degree turn and was heading back in to it.

"Not again." Tolae said as her worried frown returned but before Evac could respond, the ship suddenly accelerated even faster as it targeted the very same asteroid again.

"Oh shit!" he spat while grabbing the controls and pulling up, making the ship narrowly miss it again.

"How did you….?" the Asari began to ask, only to be cut off as the Eudora suddenly aimed itself for another asteroid nearby, making the Bot spin the ship and dodge the big rock.

"Something is controlling the ship, I have to keep correcting our course or we will end up splattered against the surface of one these asteroids." he replied while getting the Eudora to evade another asteroid which shot overhead.

"Call up the others and tell them what is going on, because I have to keep my attention on this or we will all die." Evac then added, gaining a nod from the blue Woman who tapped her earpiece in return.

"Anyone read me? Its Tolae."

As the Asari's voice spoke through the other's individual com-links, Myra had her hands full as they were both buried in the Mech's force-field. Despite that her own biotic energies were covering them, she could feel a building pain in her fingers and palms as the white-hot energies began to burn while the Rogue Spectre pulled a small part of the field a part to reveal a hole.

'_This…better…work!_' she thought while gritting her teeth and trying to focus on the task at hand and not the pain that was coursing through her hands.

Crosscut could not answer either, as he was fully engrossed in restarting the Eudora's Computer-Core.

But after a few seconds, a female voice spoke into the Tolae's ear.

"I read you loud and clear Tolae, what is it?" Kat replied, earning a sigh from the Ardat-Yakshi.

"Even with the Computer-Core down, something is trying to fly our ship into one of the asteroids outside. We can't override it from up here, all Evac can do is try to correct our flight plan each and every time this unknown aims us at another rock." she said.

"…I think I know what is doing this. Don't worry, Myra and I will have it dealt with momentarily. Kat out." the Human answered with a confident tinge in her voice before the call was ended, which made Tolae look back at Evac with an encouraging look. Though the Pilot did not notice, as he had to keep his eyes on the asteroids outside and hope that he was quick enough to correct the Eudora's flight plan the moment whatever was controlling the ship tried to smash them again.

"Kat and Myra are on it." she said, gaining a slight nod from the Bot in return.

"Good, because I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. The ship is flying into the densest area of the asteroid field, it will be mere moments until we hit something." he replied as they both looked out of the glass canopy of the Cockpit, taking not of the hundreds of different sized asteroids were now surrounding them as the Pilot narrowly missed yet another.

Kat ran back into the workshop to find her Asari friend on her knees with both hands gripped around a small hole in the Mech's force field, she was sweating and gritting her teeth while the biotic glow around her hands was beginning to flicker.

"My god Myra!" the Human stated with a concerned tone, gaining a grimace from the Rogue Spectre in return.

"I….can't hold….this…. open…much….longer." she said while gritting her teeth, earning a nod from Kat who equipped her pistol and aimed it for the hole in the force field which was noticeable due to the energy flux that surrounded it.

"The Mech has taken control of the ship, we must kill it to save ourselves." she replied.

"Then…blow a…hole…in it's…central…processor then" Myra replied in between heavy breaths, but then the Human Woman's eyes widened as she noticed something about the hole that her friend was creating with her bare hands.

"The hole is too small Myra, I can't get a good shot at it's head."

"Then…get…ready…because…here…it…comes!" the Asari then spat before taking a real deep breath as she tightened her grip around the edges of the hole, before pulling either side of hole with all of her strength which began to widen it's diameter. But this made the young Darby scream out in pain, which did not go unnoticed by Kat, who looked at her friend with a pained and worried expression before returning her attention to her target as she aimed her pistol at it. Myra gave it one more pull, just enlarging the hole enough.

"Now!" she shouted in a painful tone, and her friend did not waste a second as she unloaded the entire contents of her pistol's clip. Every bullet fired penetrated the fore-field and hit the Mech directly in the back of it's head, making sparks fly as it suddenly cried out in a synthesised voice before falling to its knees. The force-field then collapsed, followed quickly by Myra who fell onto her back and cradled her now very burnt hands in her arms.

"Myra!" Kat replied as she grabbed a medi-pack from the cupboard beside her before rushing to her injured friend's side.

"By the goddess, that really hurts." the Asari exclaimed, while the Human Woman equipped a medi-gel spray and began treating the severe burns on her hands.

"Easy, this will heal your wounds and Evac should be able to get us safely out of trouble now." she replied.

And almost on que, the ship's controls instantly returned to the Pilot. Making him grin as he pulled the Eudora out of a nose dive into one of the largest asteroids in the field, before dodging the many other chunks of rock before finally reaching the safety of the void beyond it.

"Thank the Goddess, that was the best flying I have ever seen." Tolae exclaimed in an amazed tone, to which Evac simply shrugged while breathing a sigh of relief.

"It's all in the reflexes, I'm just glad that we got control of the ship back before we had a real close encounter with one of those asteroids." he replied before slouching in his chair and smiling back at the Asari, who mirrored his expression in return.

A moment later and Crosscut re-entered the workshop to find Myra sitting against the wall with Kat tending to her injured hands, gaining a surprised look from the Bot.

"What happened here?" he asked, to which both Women gave him a knowing look.

"We took out the Mech, but not without a painful price." the Asari replied while gesturing to her hands, too which Kat firmly grabbed her right wrist and held it in place.

"Stop moving your hands, I am working here." she said in a commanding tone, one that surprised the Rogue Spectre and Crosscut.

"Alright.." she said back in an apologetic tone of her own, before returning her attention to the Bot.

"How long until we can head to Nepmos, I want to get back on with the mission at hand." she asked, which made her friend shake his head in return.

"I will need at least an hour to finish off rebooting the Core…" he started to say, before Kat then cut him off.

"And your hands will need that much time to fully heal after the amount of high strength medi-gel I have used on them." she said back, her expression and tone still the same as she stared at her friend.

"Okay Kat…I can wait that long, thank you." the Asari said back with an appreciative tone, which softened the Human's expression just a little as a slight smile began to form.

"Your welcome." she said back before tidying up the Medical kit, while Myra returned her attention to Crosscut.

"Alright, but as soon as we are all ready, then I want to head to that planet. We can't waste any more time after this, since this was all obviously the work of Morinth."

"I agree, in fact during the first stages of the reboot I did find evidence of a viral program buried inside of the Computer Core's memory banks."

"It's not still active is it?" Kat asked, making the Bot shake his head in return with a reassuring smile.

"No, I managed to separate it from our main system. But I do have an idea that might come in handy once the Core has been fully rebooted."

Both Women gave him a curious expression in return.

"We are all ears, what is it?" the Asari then asked, while the Eudora meanwhile slowly made it's way toward Nepmos which floated in the black void that surround it.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Ser-Ket stood in her armour before the Autobot Space-bridge portal, which swirled around in a spiral of green energy. The Femme held onto her rifle with both hands and looked ahead at vortex, just as a Turian walked up to her side.

"Commander, is there anything I can do for you before you go?" he asked with a unsure tone, gaining her attention as she looked over at him.

"I have made two audio messages, one for Commander Vraz and the other for Yikrah Krios. Please make sure they both receive their intended messages after I have left. For I wish for them to be ready, should the worst come to be." she replied, before handing the agent a small pad, earning a nod from hin in return.

"Are you saying that you don't believe that you will return from this mission?" the Turian asked, not even trying to hide the concern that was written all over his face at that moment.

"Of course not, because I fully intend to return with the Dinobots...but it never hurts to be ready for all possible outcomes." she said back with an encouraging expression, once again making the Agent nod back.

"Yes Commander, good luck." he then said while saluting the Femme, earning a mirrored reaction from her before she turned her attention back to the Space-bridge. Ser-Ket then walked into the portal, disappearing from view before the vortex closed behind her.

And a flash of green light later and the former-Predacon stepped onto what looked like a beach, complete with a beautiful deep blue ocean just to her right with one of Drell's City-Domes on the horizon. If this was any other day, the Femme might have taken in the view. But her friends were in trouble and she immediately knelt and scanned her surroundings with her rifle ready, but could not find anything amiss.

'_Alright, this was unexpected._' she thought as there was no signs of battle and no bodies lying around, which she knew from experience was always a sign that the Dinobots had been in an area.

_'Something's not right_.' she added while narrowing her eyes before she reached up to her ear-piece, tapping it to activate the device.

"This is Commander Ser-Ket to any Dinobots in the area, do you read me?"

But there was no answer as the only sounds the Femme could hear was the light breeze blowing past her, and the waves gently crashing onto the beach.

"Sharptooth, Slash, Scorn, Strafe...anyone?" she added with a worried tone.

"I am afraid they can't hear you." a Male voice suddenly spoke up from behind Ser-Ket, making her spin round and aim her weapon at the new arrival. Her eyes instantly widened in surprise as she recognised the Man standing before her in red anc Aqua-Blue armour, which made her stare daggers back in return.

"Inferno!"

"So you remember me, I wish I could feel some satisfaction from that...I really do..." he started to reply while feigning a regretful tone, only for the Femme to cut him off.

"Where are my Dinobots?"

"They are here, just not right here. The message you received was a fake to draw you to us, the Dinobots are being kept busy by some soldiers of a 'friend' of mine..." Inferno replied casually, which made the Femme tighten her grip around the rifle she was pointing at the Con.

"...but I would worry less about them and more about yourself, as my team and I have to escort you to my 'friend'." he then added as Ser-Ket took notice of four more Terracons standing around her.

"So you not only betrayed me and the Terracons, but you managed to convince a few others too." she said, which made the Con narrow his eyes at her.

"I betrayed nothing Ser-Ket, it was you who betrayed us all."

"What are you talking about? I have been nothing but fair in my leadership of the Terracons." she said back in a confused tone, which then made the lead Con smirk knowingly.

"Really, because I think that if the rest of our brethren found out that their Leader was nothing more than a former Decepticon whose CNA was mixed with that of a...Maximal, then I guess they would feel betrayed too."

Ser-Ket's eyes widened as she stared back in shock, which only made Inferno's smirk widen more as it became a full smile.

_'He knows, how does he know?_' she thought, before a question came to mind.

"If you know this, then why haven't you already outed me to the rest?"

"That 'friend' I mentioned, 'she' convinced me not too. Said that they would find out when the time was right." Inferno replied, this time earning an inquisitive stare from Ser-Ket as she put two and two together in her mind.

"So your working for Vasir and she was the one that told you of my secret, I mean you said 'she' and there is only one Woman that I know of that could have gained that particular information, which isn't easy to reach." she said back, gaining a surprised if not to bothered look from the Terrcon.

"Well since you are going to die soon, I guess there is no harm in you knowing. Yes, Vasir told me the truth about you...and it sickened me. To know that the one leading us was actually not of Predacon origin at all, but was a hybrid of the weaker Decepticons and our hated enemy...Maximals. So yes, I agreed to help Vasir and in exchange I would the be able to free my Terracon brothers still being duped into loyally serving the Autobots, and it is something that I wish to see through...so that I can bring back the glory that Galvatron once brought to us all those centuries ago." he replied, which made Ser-Ket shake her head in disgust.

"If you think that Vasir will keep her word and deliver what you want, then you are a fool."

"I don't care what you think Maximal-scum, since we are going to escort you to Vasir. And we can do this the easy way or the hard way, please choose the latter?" Inferno replied with a sinister tone and smile, earning similar expressions from his team-mates, while Ser-Ket simply smirked back.

"Very well, I was never one to take the easy path anyway." the Femme replied before firing a barrage of bullets in quick succession while she spun around, making the Terracon and his friends dive to the ground as they tried to dodge the gunfire. Once she had emptied the clip, the Commander stopped and looked around at her enemies as they recovered. Inferno looked at the Femme with a hateful look, before looking at his team-mates. Scylla, Devron and Hardhead all looked fine, but then the Leader's attention was drawn to Archadis. For the Con was holding his hand to a spot on his chest, and had a painful expression on his face.

"Archadis?"

But before the other Con could answer, blood could be seen starting to flow out from under his hand and run down the chest-plate of his bronze and red armour.

"I..." he started to say before falling onto his back, with his blood covered hand falling and revealed that he had taken a bullet to his Spark.

"Archadis!" Scylla exclaimed, earning shocked looks from the rest of the Terracons as their dead friend lied there on the ground.

"One done, four to go." Ser-Ket then said aloud, regaining their attention as she threw the empty rifle aside.

"...So I won't be needing this." the Femme added before activating her twin holo-blade, while Inferno stared daggers back at her.

"You will pay for that, Drestrons attack!" he spat, earning nods from the others who then charged at her with holo-claws activated.

'Destrons, that's not possible.' Ser-Ket found herself thinking, as the mention of that name started to sweep up one of her's or more acuaratly...Airazor's memories. For over the last couple of centuries, the Commander had found herself starting to remember certian moments from the Maximal's life. This included flashes of the Maximal's fight for freedom and her life with Onyx Primal, who Ser-Ket now recognised as the black metallic Dragon she saw sacrifice itself back on Virmire during the final day of the Predacon Conflict.

But unlike those memories, she did not have a chance to dwell on it as Scylla charged at her and swung her claws at the Commander. Ser-Ket though saw the attack and blocked it with her right arm, before then twisting it so that it went behind the Destron's back and into an arm hold, earning a yelp from the enemy. Ser-Ket then noticed Hardhead closing in on her, so she pulled Scylla between her and the other Con, quickly diving out of the way as the two collided with each other. As the two fell to the ground, Devron pounced on the Femme's back, readying his claws for a strike. But Ser-Ket again anticipated this and swung her left holo-blade up at his face, catching his eye and making the Con cry out in pain as blood gushed out from his eye socket.

"Devron, I'm coming." inferno shouted while charging into the fight, only for Ser-Ket to smirk back at him before throwing the injured Con off her back and into the Leader, making them both fall to the ground like bowling pins.

"I've got to say, if this is the best you can do. Perhaps you should think of a new name for your team, because you certainly are not Destrons...that's for sure." the Femme then said while looking down at the group, as they recovered. This made Inferno grit his teeth and clench his fists as he got back on to his knees, his eyes beginning to change from Human to beast-like.

"That's it, Destrons terrorise!" he spat as the entire group accessed their Beast-modes, making their figures grow somewhat more muscular and feral. But if this was supposed to worry Ser-Ket, then she did not show it as she looked back unfazed.

'_Now they are even dumber, just way I like them._' she thought while taking a defensive stance. Once fully changed, the Destrons roared before charging at the Commander all at once. But just as they were almost on top of her, Ser-Ket performed a forward flip and evades the group which made them crash into each other.

"The more Beast-like you get, the more dumber it makes you." she retorted after landing back on her feet, readying her holo-blades as Inferno and the other two recovered and pounced at her again, swinging their claws constantly at the Femme as they tried to slash her. But Ser-Ket blocked, deflected and dodged each and every one of them, making sure to move in and out of their range quickly before countering with several precise slashes of her holo-blades which made the Destrons fall to their knees and pant heavily while blood trickled from the cuts on their bodies.

"Seriously, this was your master plan to capturing me? Because I think you need to re-think it." the Femme said while looking down at the four of them, while the thought of her pong deceased lover crossed her mind.

'_Even after all this time, the skills you taught me are still a help to me Quickstrike. I miss you my love._' she thought, before another female voice spoke and gained her attention.

"I think the plan went well actually."

Ser-Ket turned around to face the new arrival, but was met by a blast of biotic energy that sent the Femme flying several feet across the beach. As she hit the sand hard, rolling over twice before coming to a stop on her front, the remaining Destrons got back to their feet and watched as the faint silhouette of Woman appeared to walk past them. The Autobot Commander was aching all over as she tried to recover and get back to her feet, before looking back at her enemies and noticing the silhouette shimmer until it revealed Vasir.

"Vasir!" Ser-Ket gasped, earning a grin from the Leviathan Leader who's fists were pulsing with biotic energy.

"Oh no you don't." she replied, noticing that the Femme was readying herself for a fight once more. So the Asari reached out with her right hand and picked up her target with a biotic lift, which enveloped the Cybertronian in a biotic sphere of energy. But before Ser-Ket could even comprehend what was happening to her, Vasir then punched towards the ground with her right hand, which made the Autobot Commander slam back into the ground so hard that it and shattered the energy sphere around her and sent the sand around her up into the air.

"Destrons, you can stand down. I have got this." the Leviathan Leader stated, making Inferno and the others stay back while she walked up to the severally injured Femme, who's skin was covered in bruises as blood trickled down from her nose and mouth as she lay in a small crater in the sand.

"I knew that we were never going to take you simply by force Ser-Ket, so I had my pets here lay a trap for you." Vasir said while looking down at the Commander, who could do nothing more than look back at her and breathe painfully.

"You won't…get…away with…this." she said back while gritting her teeth, but this just made the Asari's smile grow wider.

"Yes I will, for I have been planning…" she started to say before glancing back at the Destrons, noticing that they were out of earshot of the pair. So she looked back at Ser-Ket and continued.

"…your species extermination for the last five hundred years, and I am all but ready to bring this galaxy back into the control of those more worthy of it."

"You'll…fail, just like…all those…who…preceded you. Including….Benezia." the Femme replied with a pained but defiant tone, which made Vasir's eyes narrow as she stared daggers back.

"No one can stop me, least of all you. For everything I have done has been for 'her'…" she started to say while kneeling down before the Commander, and holding out her hand over the Cybertronian.

"…But I really should wrap this up, for you have something that I need. Something that you care not for…" she added before her hand began to glow with biotic energy, which suddenly made Ser-Ket scream in agony as the Femme felt an excruciating pain from inside her own body. Even the Destrons heard this scream, making them all look back and smile as they took pleasure in her pain as the Asari began to slowing move her hand down toward the Femme, which made her screams and grimaces increase.

"…so I will take it from you!" Vasir then added before clenching said hand and pulling it back, which made the side of Ser-Ket's torso burst open from the inside as a blood covered object rose up from within her and float into the Leviathan Leader's left hand. The Commander suddenly passed out from the pain while she bled out from the gaping wound in her side, while the Asari got back to her feet and looked at the object in her grasp.

"Thank you for the T-Cog, I will make sure to put it to better use than you ever did." she said before turning around and walking back to the group.

"Is she finally dead?" Inferno asked with an eager tone, gaining a nod from her in return.

"Yes, now let's get out of here and be sure to pull our troops out that little diversion with the Dinobots." she replied, gaining a nod from the Destron Leader who activated his holo-tool in return. Vasir though tapped her com-link, whilst looking down at the synthetic organ in her hands.

"Activate the Space-bridge, mission accomplished."

And just like that, a bright green energy vortex appeared before the group and all five of them walked into it. And as quickly as it had appeared, it was then suddenly gone while Ser-Ket lay unconscious in the blood soaked sand around her.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading. :)**

**Next Chapter: As Myra receives some distressing news, news that threatens to crumble her world even more than it already has been. A sudden chance for retribution appears, one that could put her enemy directly in her sights.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is the newest Chapter, enjoy. **

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XII**

"Come on, my sensors detected a power build up just past those trees." A Caucasian Man with black hair, wearing gold and silver armour said to another Man running alongside him.

"Well I just hope it's more Mechs for us to trash Sharptooth, I didn't like how the others ran off just as it was getting interesting." this Man said, who had blonde hair and was wearing red and silver armour.

"Scorn, your blood lust never ceases to amaze me. But you do remember Slash was injured back there and that Strafe is tendering to his wounds, which means that we might be even more outnumbered should there be more enemies ahead of us." the Dinobot Leader replied, gaining a confident smirk from his comrade.

"Good, that means more for us to kill."

This gained an eye-roll from Sharptooth who looked back down at his holo-tool, noticing that they were almost on top of the energy reading.

"It's right behind these trees, get ready." he then said before activating his holo-broadsword and shield, while Scorn activated a holo-dagger and chain-whip just as they cleared the tree line.

"Come and get it!" the blonde Bot replied before stopping still with his friend beside him. their eyes widening at the sight before them. For there just an empty beach and not much else, which made the lead Dinobot look back down at his sensor screen with a confused expression.

"I don't get it, there's nothing here. And the power signature is fading fast."

"So your saying that all the enemies 'are now' gone?" Scorn replied with a disappointed tone, which made the Bot look back and shake his head.

"I didn't actually say that there 'would' be more enemies here, just that this power signature I detected should be checked out and it 'may be' the same enemies." Sharptooth replied.

"Hey guys wait up." another voice spoke behind the pair, making them turn to see another team-mate running up to them. This one had short brown hair and wore yellow and light blue armour, and had his holo-claws equipped.

"Slash? I thought you were injured." the lead Bot said back in surprise, which made the new arrival shake his head in return.

"It was only a flesh wound, easily fixed. So what did I miss?"

"Not much, it seems." Scorn replied, still with a sad look on his face. But Sharptooth ignored this and kept his attention on Slash as he gestured around them.

"So where's Strafe?"

"Oh, Strafe told me to tell you that she was going to check out the area from up high." the other Bot said, which made both Sharptooth and Scorn look up at the sky, until they saw a dark and light blue armoured Femme with silver hair flying overhead via her jet-pack, so the Leader tapped his com-link.

"Strafe, what do you see up there?"

"There are no more enemies for at least a mile distance around us in every direction but...wait, I see two bodies lying three hundred yards north of your position." she replied before flying in their direction, gaining a nod from him before turning his attention to his two friends.

"Let's go."

It did not take long for the trio to run across the sandy beach as the Femme landed beside one body, deactivating her jet-pack as she did so before looking down at the corpse.

"What did you find?" Slash asked, as the three Men joined Strafe.

"It looks like one of us...I mean a Terracon, but I don't recognise him." she replied, making Scorn's eyes widen a little as he looked down at it.

"I do, that's Archadis." he said with a surprised tone, gaining his friend's attention as they stood around the corpse.

"I remember him too, the guy disappeared with a few others a few months ago." Slash added, which made Sharptooth turn his attention back to Strafe.

"Where's the other body?"

"It's over this way." the Femme replied, gesturing him to follow her. So he started to walk off with her, but not before looking back to Scorn and Slash.

"Take a thorough scan of this Archadis, I will do the same with Strafe and this other corpse." he said, gaining nods from the pair who knelt down beside the dead Terracon and activated their holo-tools.

A moment later and the Bot and Femme walked up to where she had seen the body, only to find a crater in the sand.

"By the Allspark!" Sharptooth then gasped in wide-eyed shock, earning a mirrored expression from Strafe as they recognised the person lying in the blood soaked sand at the center of the crater.

"Commander Ser-Ket!" she replied before the pair quickly got down to the former Predacon's side, with the Femme activating her holo-tool while the Bot pulled out a number of medi-gel syringes from his utility belt.

"She is still alive, but barely….and.,." Strafe started to ask as Sharptooth started to treat their Leader's wounds with the medi-gel, only to look up at the Femme when he noticed that she had stopped talking.

"What is it?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Her T-Cog is missing." the Femme replied with a horrified tone and expression, making them both look down at the gaping hole in their Commander's side.

"Call us in a Medical team, while I try to slow the bleeding." he said while emptying another medi-gel injection, before placing both hands tightly over the wound. Strafe nodded in return and tapped her ear-piece.

"This Dinobot Strafe, we need a space-bridge to our location and a Medical team ready to come through immediately. Commander Ser-Ket requires immediate aid, I repeat Commander Ser-Ket needs immediate aid." she said with a clear and alert tone, just as Slash and Scorn arrived at the scene.

"What happened here?" the blonde Bot asked as he looked at what he friends were kneeling around, with his eyes widening as he recognised the Femme lying in their midst.

"Ser-Ket? What was she doing here?" Slash asked as he too recognised their Commander, just as a Space-bridge portal opened just a few meters away.

"We don't know, but we have to get her out of here." Sharptooth replied as three Medics then exited the vortex and ran over to the group and took over from the Bot as they attempted to stabilize the critically injured Femme right there on the beach while the Dinobots watched.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile Morinth was feeling somewhat happy with herself as she walked down one of the corridors of the ship she was on, for the Ardat-Yakshi was certain that Myra and the Eudora were no longer going to be a problem anymore.

'_The signal from the ship deactivated inside the Erebus's asteroid field and the only reason it would do that is if the Eudora had been destroyed, so that is finally that.'_ she thought happily while walking past a group of Mechs that were marching past her in the opposite direction.

'_I am sure that_ _Vasir will be happy to know that troublesome Asari is now gone for good, which should put me back in her favour._' Morinth added while approaching the CIC, hoping to find the Leviathan Leader there.

But as soon as she entered the large Control Center, the Asari was surprised to find that Vasir was no where to be seen.

"Hey you there..." Morinth then said to a Vorcha who was manning a terminal nearby, gaining his attention.

"...do you know where Vasir has gone? She added, earning a pensive expression from him in return.

"Our Leader left on a mission with the Destrons a few hours ago, I am unsure of when she will be returning."

This made Morinth look back with a surprised expression before turning away from Vorcha, who simply shrugged and returned to his duties.

'_Vasir went with the robots, why wasn't I informed?_' she thought before the door to the CIC opened, gaining the Asari's attention. And as if on cue, Vasir and the Terracon team entered the large room and stopped just aways from the door, which made the Ardat-Yakshi walk over to them as the Leviathan Leader turned her attention to Inferno.

"I did not know that Vasir was with us down on the planet." Scylla said, earning a smile from the Leviathan Leader.

"I was using this personal stealth device and just waited for the most opportune moment to strike."

This gained a less than happy look from Hardhead in return.

"So you used us as bait?" he said, gaining a 'shut up' gesture from Inferno while Vasir ignored him and turned to the Destron Leader.

"Take this to lab so that we can finally complete that formula, you should find what we need in this Organ." she said while handing the T-Cog over to the Con, who nodded in return.

"I will make it a priority immediately, now of you will excuse me." the Destron Leader replied before taking his leave with the T-Cog, leaving Vasir and Morinth alone as the his team-mates followed in his wake.

"So what are you doing here?" the older Asari asked as she turned to the latter.

"I have good news Vasir, Myra Darby is dead." the Ardat-Yakshi answered with a confident tone, earning a disinterested expression from the Leviathan Leader.

"Is that so, and how do you know this?"

"While I was on board the Eudora, checking that our transmitter was still functioning..." Morinth began to explain, only for her Boss to cut her off.

"Yes we all know about that, get to the point already." she replied with a venomous tone to her voice, which made the younger Asari feel a little nervous as she continued.

"...well I also uploaded a virus to their Computer-Core, that would take control of the ship once activated."

"And do what?" Vasir then asked, still barely showing any interest in what Morinth had to say.

"It would fly the ship directly into whatever hazard that was in range of it's sensors so that it could be destroyed. And as a back up, I also allowed Darby's team to take one of our Mechs on board so that it could reactivate alongside the virus and distract them from it."

The Leviathan Leader then looked back with a wide-eyed stare, which Morinth could not help but stare back at.

"You let Myra get her hands on one of our Mechs, one of the Synthergon powered Mechs?" the former then asked in a slow and clear voice, earning an unsure nod from the Ardat-Yakshi in return.

"How could you be so stupid!" Vasir then spat at Morinth, nearly making the younger Asari nearly jump out of her skin.

"But Vasir, let me explain..."

"Please do, please try and dig yourself out of this hole you have dug yourself." the Leviathan Leader replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I had programmed the virus to inform me if the Eudora jumped into any star-system that contained something or someone important to Leviathan, so that I could activate both the Mech and my computer virus and have the ship destroyed before they got there." Morinth explained with fear underlining her words, which just made Vasir narrow her eyes back at her.

"And where did Myra's ship jump to?"

"The Erebus System, towards the planet Nepmos." the Ardat-Yakshi said back, noticing that her Boss was starting to grit her teeth in response.

_'Oh Shit!_'

"You mean the system where Doctor Alcazar is located, the Scientist who provided us with the completed Synthergon formula. Please tell me that I am not the only one who sees how this came to be?" the older Asari then spat back, which made Morinth put her hands in front of her person in a pleading-like posture.

"Yes I know, but it doesn't matter. Because Myra's ship was destroyed in the Asteroid field."

"And how do you know this?" Vasir asked in return, though the tone of her voice made it sound less like a question.

"Because I lost the virus's signal once it was in the Asteroid field, meaning that the Eudora had been destroyed by a direct collision." the Ardat-Yakshi said back with a confidentish tone, despite how furious her Boss was towards her.

"Well, let's be absolutely sure about this...shall we." Vasir replied before turning her attention to a Batarian manning the terminal to her right, pointing at him with an angry glare.

"You! Find the Eudora's tracking signal and bring it up on the main screen."

"Yes Sir." he replied before using the holo-interface in front of him, while Morinth and Vasir looked up at the main screen, with the former looking somewhat confident.

_'It's destroyed, it has to be. it..._' she started to think before her thoughts just left her, as the image on the screen showed the Erebus system and a blip which had the name 'Eudora' next to it.

"It can't be, I saw it..." Morinth began to say, before she glanced back at Vasir and saw how furious she was.

"I think you should leave my sight...right now, before I kill you right where you are standing...go!" the Leviathan Leader spat, gaining a nod from the Ardat-Yakshi who then left the room in silence.

Then the Vorcha on the terminal to Vasir's left held his hand in the air nervously, earning worried looks from his colleagues while their Boss continued to watch Morinth walk away further down the corridor.

"Sir...?"

"What!" the Asari spat, making everyone in the CIC jump out of their skins.

"Do...Do you want us to keep monitoring the Eudora?" he asked with fear tingeing his words, which made Vasir look at him with a blank expression before turning her attention to the screen.

"...Yes, I want you to keep an eye on that ship..." she replied while looking at the blip on the screen.

"...and have a team of our Agents evacuate Alacazer from Nepmos, we can't afford what he knows to fall into enemy hands."

"Yes Sir." the Vorcha replied before Vasir's com-link activated, gaining her attention as she tapped her ear-piece.

"Yes, Vasir here...they are...excellent, we are on our way back, Vasir out." she then said with a now calmer tone that also had a tinge of excitement in it's tone, earning curious looks from the rest of the crew.

"Helm, set a course back to Mother-base. And Coms, prepare to send a message to the other outposts." the older Asari added, earning a look from the Batarian manning that station.

"And what do you want this message to say, Sir?"

"That I want them to rendezvous with us at Mother-base for a very important meeting." Vasir then replied with a devious smile.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

_Myra found herself standing in long __devastated__ battlefield, which was littered with hundreds of scorched bodies which gave the Asari a feeling of deja__-__vu._

_'Wait, I have seen this place before.' she thought while looking at her surroundings, which filled her with a sense of dread as there was only silence in all directions despite the storm-clouds that gathered above her._

_"This is what awaits you..." a voice then spoke, making the Rogue Spectre turn around to see a Man in orange and black armoured robes standing near her._

_"...should the Darkness go unchallenged." he added, gaining a curious look from the Asari._

_"What...what do you mean?" Myra found herself asking, which made the unknown Man point out at their surroundings._

_"Should the Trinity not be completed, then the Darkness will grow even stronger by continuing to corrupt every sentient being in the galaxy. Once it is powerful enough, the Darkness will free itself from the depths of the All-Spark and spread itself across the universe, destroying everything in it's path until nothing remains."_

_The Man then pointed up at the sky, which made Myra look up and notice that the storm clouds had begun __receding__, revealing the stars to the pair. But then her eyes widened as the stars were slowly fading to nothing, which gained a nod from the robed Man._

_"You can see it, don't you. And you are the only one now who can stop it." he replied in a cryptic tone, which made the Asari look back at him with a confused look._

_"How can I stop it?" she asked._

_"By giving up the hate that is poisoning your spark and unite the Trinity, that is your destiny." he then said back, which confused the Rogue Spectre even more._

_"What?" was all she could say before everything went dark around her, until there was nothing but darkness._

The Asari then opened her eyes and found that she was lying on a couch in the Eudora's rec room, as Kat turned to her from her seat at the nearby table.

"Oh good, your hour's nap was nearly up." she said while sitting beside Myra, who had just sat up.

"Let me take a look at your hands." the Human said, which made the Rogue Spectre hold them both out before her.

"So Doctor, am I going to live?" she asked with a coy tone, earning a smile from her friend who took her hands in her own and looked them over.

"It was a pretty close call back there. For a moment, I thought we would have to amputate, but it turned all right in the end." she joked back, gaining a smile from Myra in return.

"Well then, I am glad that your my Doctor. Instead of someone else."

"Your just lucky I guess." the Human Woman replied, while beginning to gently stroke the top of the Asari's hands with her thumbs. Myra noticed this, and found herself surprised by how much she liked it, which made her smile widen slightly more.

"Seriously though, your hands have healed really well in just an hour. What about you, did the sleep help?" Kat asked while still holding onto her blue friend's hands.

"Yes, somewhat. I haven't really had time to rest recently, as you know." Myra replied, but she could not help but think on the strange dream she has just had.

'Why did I even dream that and who was that Guy?' she thought, while her Human friend nodded back.

"Yes, and your rest was nearly ruined by Crosscut just ten minutes in. But I kept him at bay." she said back.

"Thank you..." Myra replied, making Kat's smile widen too.

"...did he want anything?" the Asari added, which made her friend shake her head in return.

"No, just an energy bar snack. He was still working on the Computer Core, though he did say he would be finished by now."

"Well, let's get back to work." the Rogue Spectre said back, earning a nod from Kat as she let go of the Asari's hands.

"Alright." she replied while Myra then tapped her ear-piece, activating her com-link and linking it to Kat's.

"Crosscut, it's Myra. How is the Core looking?" she asked.

"The Computer-Core is running fine now, I have cleansed it of the virus so we should have no more problems." he replied, gaining a sigh and a smile from Myra.

"That's good news."

"Yes it is, but that's not all I have to tell you. Because I decided to take a look around the ship, taking a few scans with my holo-tool. And in the Engine room, I found a transmitter which looks to have been here longer than the virus." the Bot replied, which made Myra's expression change to a more intrigued look.

"A transmitter, so we were sending our location out to someone this whole time." Kat then asked, beating the Asari to the question.

"That's right, but I have managed to hack the device and set it in a loop. So it will only transmit our last location, which is right here." Crosscut replied, which made both Women smile at each other.

"That should certainly put a dent in Vasir's ability to stay one step ahead of us." the Human friend said, earning a nod from Myra.

"Yes it should." she replied with a relieved tone.

"But that's not all guys, for it has given me an idea..." Crosscut then said, regaining the pair's attention.

"...since it is broadcasting a signal to who we can assume is Vasir, I should be able to track the signal back to it's source."

This made Myra's eyes widen in response, as her hope of finding the Asari that killed her Mother and Fiancée was strengthened some more.

"You can do that? How long will it take?" she asked with an encouraged tone, which did not go unnoticed by Kat.

"Well since I have already hacked the beacon, it is now just the case of aligning our communications sub routine to the transmission vector and following it...so about a few minutes."

"Good, because I bet Vasir will already have had Alcazar moved in the time that we were fighting that Mech."

"Alright, I will get right on it." the Bot replied.

"Alright and once you are done, join us in the Cockpit. Myra out." she said before ending the link, turning her attention back to Kat.

"Let's go and let the others know the good news." she said, gaining a nod from the Human Woman in return before they both left the Rec-room.

A few moments later and both Women walked into the Cockpit, joining Evac and Tolae who sat in the Pilot's and Co-Pilot seats respectively.

"Wait till you guys hear this..." Myra said with an enthusiastic tone, but found herself stopping as she saw the less than content looks on the other pair's faces.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked as it went really quiet in the room.

"We have received a transmission from a Yikrah Krios, she says that you two are friends and that she has something important to tell you..." Evac then said while tapping sequence of buttons on his holo-interface.

"...I have her on the Inter-Com right now." he added.

"Myra is here, Yikrah..." Tolae then said aloud, before a familiar voice spoke over the inter-com.

"Myra, can you here me." the Drell said, as if hoping to hear the Asari's voice.

"Yes Yikrah, I am here. So what do you have for me?" Myra asked with a slight trepidation in her voice, which was not uncalled for considering the looks that Evac and Tolae had on their faces.

"I wanted you to know this…before you hear it from one of the News-Networks, I am so sorry…" Yikrah began to say, her voice starting to tremble somewhat as Myra's eyes widened in return.

"What…what is it?" she asked with tension and confusion growing in the tone of her voice, which made Kat look back with a worried expression. But before she could say something, Yikrah then dropped the bomb on the place with her next few words.

"It's your Aunt…it's Ser-Ket." the Drell then said, which made the Asari feel as though someone had punched her in the gut as she found herself sitting down on the chair beside her while it went deathly quiet in the Cockpit suddenly.

'_Aunt Ser-Ket…_' she thought, while Kat placed a hand on her friend's shoulder in a supportive gesture.

"What happened?" the Human asked while the Rogue Spectre just sat there in a speechless silence, as did the others.

"It seems that the Commander was lured from her post here on Unity by a distress call from her Dinobots team, who said they were under attack from a force of Mechs that were far stronger and tougher than the usual ones…" Yikrah began to explain, earning a thoughtful and angry expression from Myra as she listened. And this did not go unnoticed by the others as they watched her in return.

"…and even though the group was under attack, it was actually a distance from where the distress call was coming from." she added, gaining a knowing look from Evac.

"So it was a trap."

"Yes, because Sharptooth and his comrades soon found Ser-Ket lying unconscious after suffering from a real beating by whoever had set the trap, and she was also bleeding out from a large wound on her side…" the Drell said before going quiet for a moment, earning a worried and yet curious look from Kat and Myra, with the latter still remaining silent.

"What?" the former said in return, before her Asari friend suddenly found her voice again.

"Is my Aunt dead?" she asked with a glimmer of hope in her voice while looking over at the com-system, earning a heart-broken expression from Kat in return.

"Ser-Ket is alive Myra, but she is in a coma. The trauma her body was put through, I mean she lost a lot of blood before the Dinobots found her…and what she has lost too…" Yikrah said, which made the Rogue Spectre widen her eyes.

"What did she lose?"

"Ser-Ket's T-Cog, it's gone. The Medics believe that it was ripped out of her body, but there was no incisions. It was more like it just shot out of her body of it's own free will." her Drell friend replied, which made Myra's eyes narrow as the others all shared a confused look.

"But that's impossible." Evac replied, while Tolae noticed the Rogue Spectre's expression and realised what she was thinking.

"Or like 'someone' used biotics to pull it out." she said back, gaining Myra's attention as she looked back at the Ardat-Yakshi.

"That possibility is far more plausible than what some of the Medics have come up with, because frankly there could be no other way to do such a thing." Yikrah replied, while Myra simply went quiet again as her thoughts overtook her.

'_Vasir, it has to be her._' she thought, gaining Kat's attention as she felt the Asari tense up.

"But either way, I am so very sorry to have to tell you this Myra. Especially after…" the Drell began to say back, bringing everyone's attention back to the Rogue Spectre as they knew what she was implying.

"I know Yikrahsa…I…just…need some time to…" Myra started to say back before Crosscut then entered the room and gained their attention.

"What is it?" he asked, having noticed the solemn looks of the others.

"A friend of Myra's has called and told us that her Aunt, Commander Ser-Ket was attacked and critically injured." Kat replied, making the Bot's expression mirror theirs.

"By the All-Spark, but… she's going to be okay right?" he asked as his gaze turned to Myra, who just looked lost in thought a turmoil.

"She fell into a coma after having her T-Cog forcibly removed, that's all we know right now." the Drell replied over the inter-com.

"But who did this?" Crosscut said back, making Myra turn round and look at him.

"It was Vasir." she answered, earning everyone's attention in the Cockpit.

"…or Morinth..." Tolae replied, making the Rogue Spectre look over to her with a piercing glare. But the Ardat-Yakshi stood her ground and continued, which Evac could not help but be impressed by…despite the current situation.

"…only an Asari could have caused that kind of injury, by using her biotics."

"Well…unless anyone knows where to find either of them, then there isn't much we can do." the Pilot then said, earning a cold and calculating look from Myra as she turned her attention to Crosscut.

"But we can, because you have their possible location…right Crosscut?" she asked, gaining a nod from the Bot in return.

"Yeah, that's right. I managed to triangulate the beacon's signal and followed it straight back to it's source." he replied, earning surprised looks from Tolae and Evac.

"Wait, what? When did this happen?" the Pilot replied with a confused tone.

"We didn't get chance to tell you, but Crosscut discovered a tracking beacon that Vasir must have planted on the Eudora at some point." Kat answered, earning a knowing look from Tolae.

"And you simply traced it's signal back to Vasir." she said to the other Bot, gaining a nod from him.

"Yes."

"So where are they?" the Rogue Spectre asked with a calmer tone, which made her Human friend look back with an inquisitive expression.

"Your not going to believe this, but the signal originates in the public sector of the Unity Station." Crosscut replied, which made everyone in the room except Myra look back in complete shock.

"What! That's impossible, if Vasir ever set foot on Unity then we Autobots would have known about it." Yikrah said back in a horrified tone over the intercom.

"It's also the last place anyone would think of looking, what better place to hide than right out in the open." Tolae said with a somewhat impressed tone, but Myra simply ignored her and looked at Evac.

"Then that is where we are going."

"Wait a minute, we can not just fly up to the central Hub of the ISF and just hope they don't arrest us the moment we try to dock. I mean you are on their most wanted list Myra." Crosscut replied with a worried expression, but the Rogue Spectre merely pointed toward the com-system in return.

"Yikrah, you can buy us some time to enter Unity undetected right?" she asked with a confident tone.

"…Yes, but it would give you a very small window of opportunity and Security would trace it back to me instantly. That would take away any further chances I might have to help you." the Drell replied with a similar tone to the Bot, but the Asari responded with a slight smile.

"This will be the best chance we will ever get against Vasir, Crosscut has already repurposed the tracking beacon to tell Leviathan that we will still be exactly where we are now, even after we have made the jump to Unity. So this will give us the advantage to gain the drop on Vasir and catch her off guard, please…this is the only way to help me now." she asked, before going quiet while waiting for her friend's response.

"…Okay, I will buy you some time. But you better make your way here now, timing will be everything with this." Yikrah said back, gaining a nod from the Asari.

"We are on our way and will contact you again in a few minutes. Thank you Yikrah, Myra out." she said before ending the transmission and turning her attention to Evac.

"Set course for Unity and take us there now, we can't afford to waste any time."

"Okay, setting course for Unity Station and powering up the Space-bridge Generator." the Pilot replied as he worked the holo-interface in front of him, while Myra turned around and walked past both Kat and Crosscut which made the pair look at each other with a shared confusion, before the Woman then chased after her friend.

"Myra, wait up." she called back, making the Asari stop in her tracks and turn to her. It was then that Kat saw Myra's face, and it was cold, focused and devoid of the Woman who she had just been joking around with moments earlier.

"What is it Kat?" the young Darby asked, earning a look of concern from the Human Woman.

"When we land at Unity, Crosscut, Tolae and I will be going with you….right?" she asked, which made the Asari look away and down to the floor which might as well have raised alarms for Kat.

"You're going to head of in there alone….aren't you?" she then added, having seen it in the Rogue Spectre's eyes.

"Look Kat, this is something I have to do." Myra began to reply with a guilty tone to her voice, but this made Kat shake her head in return while taking a step toward her.

"No, no you don't. You can let us help you." she said back with anger tingeing her words, which made the Asari look back in surprise.

"Kat, do you know how long I have waited for this chance? How much I have suffered to get to this point?"

"Yes, which is why I am not going to let you do this alone. Because you might let your feelings override everything else and that would then give Vasir the advantage, I mean if anything happened to you…I would…" the Human began to say before stopping and taking a breath, which made Myra sigh as she took a step toward her friend.

"Kat…" the Asari tried to say, but found herself stopping as she saw the worried look on Kat's face.

"Just promise me that when we land on Unity, that we will see this through together...as a team...promise me that." she almost pleaded, knowing fully well that if Myra went into what was quite possibly Vasir's stronghold, that she would be completely outnumbered. Worse still, a small part of Kat could not help but think that might be what the Asari wanted. To take out Vasir in a suicide run, and that was something that she could not let happen to her friend. But the Human Woman was brought out of her thoughts as Myra placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, gaining her undivided attention.

"I promise Kat." she said back in a reasuring tone, which made the Human sigh in relief.

"Good...well I will just go and get Crosscut and Tolae, meet you in the Armoury. We're going to give Vasir the justice she deserves." she replied with a building confidence in her voice while placing her hand on the Rogue Spectre's left shoulder, earning a smile and a nod from the Asari.

"Yes we will, See you in the Armoury." she said back, before Kat then let go and walked back towards the Cockpit, not noticing that Myra's smile faded as she watched her friend go.

'_I am so sorry Kat, but this is good bye. Because I do not intend to walk away from this._' she thought before turning around and walking away down the corridor.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

On board Unity Station, what had become the heart of the Inter-Stellar Federation. Vasir stood on the third level of a giant warehouse, looking down at the gathering of various Merc Leaders. There were Krogan, Vorcha, Asari and numerous others standing in the center of the large building, and all of them were looking up towards her. The Leviathan Leader had two advanced Mechs standing either side of her as she walked up to the railing and placed her hands upon it.

"Our time is finally upon us my friends…" she then said aloud with a confident tone, gaining the audience's attention as they all looked up at her.

"…A few of you have been here since the beginning, over five hundred years ago when we founded Leviathan together…" Vasir added while gesturing to a group of Krogan, who nodded back in return as she continued.

"…because we shared the same dream, to bring down the those who were wrongfully seen as our saviours in the dark days of the Reaper War and return control of the Galaxy back into the hands of those more deserving."

The Asari then activated her holo-tool and brought up a large holo-screen between herself and the large audience, which showed a constant flow of information.

"It has been a long time coming, but after following the plans laid out by my predecessor…the great Matriarch Benezia. We have not only weakened the positions of both the Humans and Cybertronians alike, turning their allies and friends against them in a successful campaign of subterfuge and espionage. We have also built ourselves a force that can not only stand up to those 'pretenders', but can also bury them too." she said just as the holo-screen showed bio-weapons research and Synthergon experiment data, and no one watching below batted an eye at it, which made the Leviathan Leader's smile widen.

"Yes, we are working in the grey-area between what it is right and what is wrong. Keeping to the shadows and doing the wet work that those in power cannot or will not do themselves, it was with secret help of a number of those ISF members that we were able to complete a number our most ambitious projects, as well as stay hidden for as long as we have." Vasir then said, just as the schematics of a gigantic star-ship appeared on the screen. It had the design of futuristic spacecraft carrier, with it's primary hull being long and rectangular shaped. While it's secondary hull which was located on the primary's aft had a smaller box like shape to it, which had two massive cannons on either side and the CIC located in it's center.

"Behold the 'Leviathan', the first 'Titan' class battleship in existence. It was built from the remains of a derelict Cybertronian vessel that was found on the dead world of Gorlam Prime. It is powered by a large Synthergon core and can carry ten thousand soldiers and up to twenty squadrons of fighters, which make this ship as powerful as any fleet that has come before it." she said, earning wide-eyed stares from the audience as they marvelled over the image.

Ten minutes earlier, the Eudora was flying down towards a hanger in one of the many city areas that covered the Unity station. Evac was looking nervous as he focused on his flying, while Tolae kept her eyes on the sensor screen before her.

"Don't worry Evac, there is still no sign of any Autobot patrols following us." she said in a reassuring way while placing a hand on his shoulder, earning a smile from the Bot before a familiar voice spoke over the inter-com.

"I have given you a window of about ten minutes, so you should be able to land near the signal's source without any obstacles." the female voice spoke, gaining the pair's attention.

"Thanks Yikrah, now you better get yourself out of there as you said they would track this all back to you in that time." the Ardat-Yakshi replied while looking out of the glass canopy ahead of her, seeing the while skyscraper-like buildings as they shot past.

"I am afraid I am not going to do that." the Drell replied, making the two both look at each other with confused expressions.

"Why not?"

"I will not run away from my responsibilities, because this is the right thing to do. The ISF has lived in denial over Leviathan's existence for centuries, and if you and Myra are successful in revealing the truth, then I guess nothing bad will happen to me for making this decision." Yikrah said back.

"That's quite a leap of faith you're taking there Yikrah." Evac replied with a questioning tone.

"My family have been close friends with the Darbys for a long time now and they have always kept their word, never letting us down. I see no reason to question that now, so instead I will simply wish you all luck." the Drell answered over the inter-com.

"Thanks, same to you." Tolae replied before the transmission ended, just as Kat walked back into the Cockpit.

"How are we doing?" she asked while walking up behind the pair, gaining the Asari's attention.

"We should be ready to land in just another minute." she replied, making the Pilot nod back in return.

"Yeah, Yikrah's kept her end up and bought us a ten minute window, so the rest is up to us."

"Alright, I will head down to the Armoury and suit up with Myra and Crosscut." the Human Woman replied before the inter-com suddenly activated.

"Hey Kat, are you reading me?" Crosscut then spoke, earning a slight smile from Kat.

"Yeah, I can hear you. I was just on my way down to meet you and Myra."

"Well I am here in the Armoury, but Myra is nowhere to be seen." the Bot said back over the inter-com, gaining worrying looks from both Evac and his Human friend.

"Wait, Myra said that she would wait for us both there…" the latter started to say before a holo-screen suddenly activated and gained the Pilot's attention.

"Guys, who is activating the Ground-bridge right now." he replied with a surprised tone, but Kat just sighed and looked out at the Unity Station with a sad and disappointed expression.

"It's Myra….damn it, she's going it alone." she replied as only one thought crossed her mind.

'_Why Myra, Why?_'

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Back in the large warehouse-like building, Vasir deactivated the large holo-screen which disappeared and gave her full view of her audience once more.

"Now as I said earlier, we are ready to move against our enemies due to them being separated and hated by the other Species. And with the 'Leviathan' and our bio-weapon's research complete, the time to act is now." she said, before one of the Vorcha lifted his hand up and gained her attention.

"And just what has our Bio-weapon's research completed?" he asked, earning curious looks from the audience. So the Asari used her holo-tool and brought up another holo-image, this time showing a viral strain that circled above them.

"What you are looking at is the Cybonic Plague, a virus that was created by Megatron of the Decepticons during the Great Cybertronian War. It was rediscovered by the late Matriarch Benezia during her tenor as the Shadow Broker, I managed to retain a sample of it after the fall of her organisation. And have used the last few centuries to alter and improve the virus, so that it can infect and kill both Cybertronians and their Human hybrids perfectly."

"And we are now going to infect them with this new version of this Plague?" the Vorcha asked, gaining a nod from the Leviathan Leader.

"Exactly, I will not give you the exact details of the plan now, I have instead sent copies to each of your ships. Once you have seen and confirmed this, we can then prepare our forces and then execute it. Any further questions before I end this meeting?" the Asari then asked, gaining nothing but head-shakes from the mass of Merc Leaders looking up at her.

"Alright, then head back to your ships..." she started to say, only to be cut off by a familiar female voice.

"I have a question."

Everyone in the audience then turned to see a hooded figure in a brown duster coat standing amongst them.

"Did you really think that..." the figure started to say as the Merc Leaders surrounded her, before pulling down the hood to reveal the Rogue Spectre.

"...I would never find you." she added, earning a wide-eyed stare from Vasir in return.

"...Myra Darby!" the Leviathan Leader replied before composing herself, while the younger Asari just stared back at her and ignored the Mercs who were standing around her with bemused expressions.

"I actually never gave much thought to whether you would ever find me Myra, but since you are here then allow me to make you a little more comfortable." Vasir then said before tapping a button on her holo-tool, which made the doors on either side of the room open and let in a large number of Mechs that surrounded the Rogue Spectre with weapons ready, while the Merc Leaders slowly backed away as the intruder alert siren began blaring around them..

"Yes, the meeting is over now. Please head back to your ships, I will just deal with this intruder before joining you in leaving." Vasir added with a confident smirk though beneath it, she was actually somewhat worried.

"The only way you are leaving this building Vasir...is in a body bag." Myra replied with a confident tone, as she narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists, making them glow with biotic energy.

"I grow tired of this...kill her!" the older Asari then spat, and with that every Mech in the room opened fire on the Rogue Spectre. But Myra shielded herself with a biotic barrier, which made the bullets deflect harmlessly off her as the last of the Merc Leaders left the area.

"I'm coming for you!" the young Darby spat viciously while launching herself at the enemy soldier nearest to her, before slicing it in half with what looked like a blade constructed from biotic energy. She then attacked and did the same to the one next to it, while it fell into two pieces, and then repeated the move with following two. This made Vasir's eyes widen in shock before tapping her com-link.

"Send in more Mechs now!" she screamed down the line, while never taking her eyes off her Nemesis who continued to butcher the soldiers on the ground.

"Forget your guns, just kill her!"

The remaining Mechs then dropped their rifles and activated their holo-blades, just as Myra had finished with another of their comrades. Turning around to face them with a look of pure anger and hate, before glancing up at the Leviathan Leader.

'_You should be scared._' she thought before one of the Mechs lunged at her with it's blades, making the Asari block both with her biotic blade. But then another lunged at her from the Woman's right, so she instinctively collapsed her blade back into her glowing hand and stepped backwards, just as the Mech passed her and was then hit by the holo-blades of the first enemy. It's melee-weapons sliced the second soldier into pieces before it, while the Rogue Spectre then surrounded the corpse in a biotic field and pulled it apart into many little and pieces. But if this display had effected the other Mechs, then they did not show it as they charged at the Asari. But Myra simply shook her head before punching both fists towards the enemies, launching the pieces like projectiles at the group. And just like that, the Mechs were shredded by the barrage and all fell dead at the Rogue Spectre's feet.

"Is that all you've got Vasir?" she then shouted before noticing the staircase that was directly below the Leviathan Leader's level and noticed that it looked just like a fire escape- staircase in it's design and so headed for them, which made Vasir reach for her ear-piece again.

"Where are my reinforcements?" she spat in an angry and worried tone.

"They should be here now Vasir." a male voice spoke back, and just then the doors opened again and even more Mechs entered the large room and ran directly for the Rogue Spectre who was running up the stairs towards her target.

"Kill her!" the Leviathan Leader then screamed, which made the Mechs jump up onto the framework of the stairs and climb up to the Rogue Spectre, Who was more than half way their before one of the enemies climbed over the railing and landed on the steps above her.

"Your not getting in my way." she said as the robot readied itself, making the Asari take a fighting stance as her fists glowed blue yet again. But then she heard a heavy thud behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see another Mech had reached her and was being followed by several more.

'_Perfect._' she thought before then punching at the Mech before her, just as the one behind attacked her too.

Meanwhile Vasir was looking over the railing at the fight happening below her, hoping to the goddess that her Mechs would be able to finish of that Darby-Woman.

"Vasir, we have your transport ready. You should leave now!" the male voice spoke again, which made the older Asari grit her teeth in return.

"No, not until I see that damned Darby die! Just wait." she spat back, before her attention was caught by the appearance of two strangers at the north door. One was a blonde Man and the other was another Asari.

"Intruders, kill them!" she shouted while pointing at the two arrivals, which made the Mechs still on the ground to turn around and run at them.

Both Tolae and Crosscut stood in the doorway and looked into the room, noticing their friend fighting Mechs on the staircase at the other end of the room.

"There's Myra, she needs our help." the Asari said, earning a nod from the Bot who then pointed just away from the action.

"Yeah, but we've got our own problems first." he replied, earning the Ardat-Yakshi's attention as she saw the Mechs.

"Then let's make this quick." she said back in a firm tone while clenching her fists and making them glow with biotic energy, while the Bot aimed his rile at the enemies and opened fire.

Meanwhile Morinth was running down a long corridor as the siren blared around her, trying to get to where the action was currently happening.

'_If I can prove myself to Vasir, then this will get me back in her good books._' she thought before coming up to a T-junction in the corridor and turning left.

'_I only hope I am in time._'

Back in the large room, Vasir was watching as the two friends of Myra continued to battle the Mechs on the ground floor, before turning her attention to what was going on the staircase beneath her.

'_I have sent enough Mechs after this bitch to take down several Yahg, surely she is dead by now.'_ she thought while looking over the railing, only for a fist to hit her face and knock the older Asari on her back as Myra suddenly vaulted over the railing and landed on the level.

"It's over!" she said with gritted teeth while staring daggers at Vasir, who looked at the her two bodyguards.

"Well, get her then!" she spat, which made the Mechs both launch themselves at the Rogue Spectre. But Myra merely held out both hands and clenched them into fists as she channelled her biotics, which enveloped the two robots in blue energy and pulled them into the air. The Young Darby then thrust her hands up and over her head, which launched them both over the railings where they fell to the ground.

"Nothing is going to come between me and you now Vasir, because you 'are' going to pay for what you did to my Mother and Fiancée." the Asari then said in a wrathful tone, while Vasir got back to her feet and took up a fighting stance.

"Am I now, well by all means…let's get this over with." the Leviathan Leader spat back before throwing a biotic blast at the Rogue Spectre, who then rolled under it and quickly performed an uppercut that hit Vasir directly in the face, making her stumble backwards.

"This will end….with your death." Myra replied, while the older Asari recovered and wiped a trickle of blood under her nose.

"You do like to talk!" she answered before throwing a biotic punch at her younger opponent, who blocked it with her own biotic charged arms, before grabbing the arm and twisting it behind Vasir's back which made her grimace in return.

"You-re one to talk." she replied back with a venomous tinge to her voice, but the Leviathan Leader responded by surprising the Rogue Spectre with a biotic flash from her hands, which made Myra let go as Vasir turned back round and attacked once again. Both Asari then threw several biotic punches and kicks at each other, each blocking and countering as they went before then going into a grapple. They both focused their biotic energies into their limbs, which caused sparks to fly as they were enveloped by the blue light.

But while Myra kept her focus entirely on Vasir, the older Asari could not help but notice a heavily damaged Mech crawl up the stairs and look over at the pair.

'_That's it, take the shot while I hold her here!'_ the Leviathan Leader thought, as the robot lifted it's rifle slowly and aimed it at the Rogue Spectre's back.

'_Go on, shoot her!'_ Vasir screamed in her mind while ever so glancing at the Mech, making sure not to tip off Myra who narrowed her eyes at her in return.

Then suddenly a gunshot fired that pulled both Asari's attention away from each other, making them both look at the Mech as it's head was then blown off it's body in a shower of sparks.

"What!" Vasir spat before she and the young Darby then turned to see a Human Woman standing on the same level as them, at the other side of the building. She was holding a sniper-rifle and aiming at the pair before looking past the scope and smiling at the younger Asari.

'_Kat…..thanks." _Myra thought as she smiled back, before turning her attention back to a shocked Vasir and punching her in the face.

"_Go get her Myra.'_' the Human Woman thought as she watched the two adversaries fight again, before turning her attention to her two friends who were still fighting the Mechs on the ground.

'_Don't worry guys, I've got your backs._' she thought before firing several shots down at the enemies who had the others surrounded.

As that was happening, Morinth ran into the room and immediately looked round in a wide-eyed stare at the chaos that was happening before her.

'_By the Goddess, how did this happen?_' she thought before recognising the two intruders fighting the Mechs.

'_Darby's friends, that means 'she' is here._'

Then before the murderous Ardat-Yakshi started to move towards the pair, her attention was suddenly caught by the sound of gunshots being fired from above. So she looked up to see the barrel of a sniper-rifle over the edge of the third level, which made her eyes narrow.

'_I have a better idea._' she thought before heading back out of the room.

Meanwhile Myra and Vasir clashed yet again on the third level, making biotic energy sparks fly out around the pair as they punched and kicked against each other's biotic barriers that surrounded their bodies. The Rogue Spectre was running purely on anger and instinct as she threw biotic punch after biotic punch, which made cracks appear on the Leviathan Leader's barrier as she failed to block those two attacks. This made Vasir grimace as she stumbled back, before Myra then followed through with a roundhouse kick which impacted the older Asari's side and shattered her barrier, which dissipated into nothing as she was knocked to the ground.

The Leviathan Leader immediately fired a biotic blast back at the Rogue Spectre, but she responded by performing a biotic charge and zipped out of it's way before hitting the older Asari with a blast of her own, that hit her adversary and knocked her into the railing.

'_Goddess help me._' Vasir thought as she grabbed at the metal and tried to recover, only to be interrupted as Myra grabbed her round the throat and pulled her up on to her knees. The young Darby stared down at the Leviathan Leader, looking directly into her eyes as she pulled her fist back which started to glow with biotic energy.

"After all this time, after all these centuries. My Family will finally be avenged." she said in a shaky tone, unsure if this was really happening to her right now. But Myra was not about to let her building emotions ruin the opportunity that she was presented with, so blocked it all out, the fighting that was going on just away from her, instead she simply looked into the blacks of Vasir's eyes and tightened her fist even more.

"STOP, right now!_"_ a familiar voice then shouted from just aways, making both Asari look over to see Morinth standing on the side of the level. And Myra's eyes widened as she saw that the Ardat-Yakshi was holding Kat by her throat and was dangling her over the railing.

"Let Vasir go, or I will let your friend fall to her death." Morinth warned, while the Rogue Spectre's eyes focused on her friend who stared back as she coughed, due to the Murderer's iron grip.

'_I have waited so long for this, this moment that has driven me on for all these centuries. Only for it to now be a choice between revenge and my friend._' she thought as she looked between both Vasir and Kat, before turning back to Vasir and gritting her teeth.

"…Fine." she then replied before pushing the Leviathan Leader away, and turning back to the Ardat-Yakshi. But then Morinth simply smirked back, which made Myra's eyes widen again.

"Fool!" she said back before letting go of Kat, who began to fall down to the ground below. The whole world then seemed to slow down around the Rogue Spectre, as she stared with a horrified expression while she watched Kat who flailed her arms about as she fell. It was like she was trying to grasp at anything to stop her fall, but then Myra was snapped out of her shock as she screamed out loud.

"NO!" the Asari roared as she jumped over the railing and performed a biotic charge in mid-air, shooting through it and tackling her friend as her inertial carried the pair onto the second level platform below. The pair crashed through the railing and hit the platform hard, rolling over each other for a meter or two before coming to a stop.

Myra found that she was lying over Kat and so lifted herself up enough to look down at her friend, despite how much her muscles ached.

'_Goddess, I hope she is alright.'_ she thought before noticing that Kat was still breathing, before looking back over at the third level and noticed that Vasir had already gone. This made the Asari's eyes narrow as she looked over there, for once more the Woman she had wanted to kill for so long now, had escaped her again.

'_I will get you, I swear to the goddess I will.'_ she thought before the sound of movement caught her attention, so the Rogue Spectre turned back to Kat who opened her eyes and looked back at her.

"You okay." the Asari asked, which earned a nod from the Human Woman in return.

"Yes, you saved me…thank you." she replied with a slight smile, which then disappeared and was replaced by a more guilty look.

"I am sorry." Kat replied, but Myra simply shook her head in return.

"It's not your…" she started to say before the door beside them suddenly opened and two armoured Men with Autobot insignia's on their chest-plates entered and aimed their rifles at them.

"Freeze." they shouted, making both Women raise their hands in response while their friends did the same as two more Autobots appeared beside them.

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked that chapter and thank you for reading.**

**Next Chapter: Myra and her friends have been arrested by the Autobots, while Vasir and Leviathan has escaped to continue their plan. But while being held by the ISF forces on Unity, the Rogue Spectre and Kat have a discussion that will reveal the whole truth of what happened to the Asari.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XIII**

"My ship is this way, come on." Vasir shouted back to Morinth as the pair ran down one of the many long corridors of the facility, only narrowly missing the group of Autobots who entered the meeting hall behind them.

"There are Autobot troops entering every part of the base, we are being over-run." the Ardat-Yakshi said back while glancing down at her holo-tool, gaining a nod from the Leviathan Leader.

"Have to give credit to Autobots and their quick response time, not that it will help them later." she replied as they reached a cross junction and took a left, while Morinth looked back at her holo-screen.

"All of our people have managed to evacuate in time, we are the only ones left." she replied, which made Vasir smile back as they continued down the corridor.

"Of course they did, we have planned for every possible action the enemy could make…" the older Asari said as they reached a large pair of doors, activating her own holo-tool.

"….and we made some contingencies that they would never see coming." she added before the doors then opened, revealing the room to the pair. Inside was another warehouse-like room that was quite sparse, except for Vasir's transport which was in it's center on a landing pad.

"Okay, I will go back and keep the Autobots busy so you can get away." the Ardat-Yakshi then said while turning back to look down the corridor, gaining a puzzled look from Vasir.

"You know, an hour ago and I would have happily let you do that…" she began to say, gaining a smirk from the younger Asari as she listened.

"…but you saved my life back there, I guess that earns you another chance so come on." the Leviathan Leader replied, which made the Murderer turn back with a surprised expression.

"I swear you won't regret this Vasir…" she started to say back, only for the older Asari to cut her off while pointing at her.

"You better not, or else I will kill you and I mean it. Do we understand each other?" she replied, gaining a nod from Morinth in return.

"Good, now let's go." the Leviathan Leader then said, before the pair ran over to the transport and climbed in via it's open hatch.

"Alright, we are on board." Morinth then said as she closed the hatch, while Vasir turned to the two Mechs sitting in the pilot and co-pilot seats.

"Get us out of here."

Both robots nodded in return before firing the engines, which also coincide with the roof-top sliding open and revealing the void of space above. The transport then lifted off and flew out into space, leaving the facility behind.

"Good job, now take us to the Leviathan." the older Asari then ordered, only for the Ardat-Yakshi to point out of the glass canopy ahead of them.

"We are not out of the woods yet, look." she said with a worried tone, as blocking their path was an Autobot gunship. But while Morinth could not help but look worried, Vasir merely smirked in return.

"They are not going to be a problem..." she replied before turning back to the Co-pilot, and typing in a code on the holo-interface beside it.

"Transmit this to that ship now." she said, gaining a nod from the robot before it did exactly what she said.

"What's going on?" the younger Asari asked, but the Leviathan Leader just kept looking out at the enemy ship.

"Just watch and learn Morinth."

So both Women die just that as the transport closed in on the Gunship, before suddenly to the Ardat-Yakshi's surprise, it just moved aside and allowed their ship to pass and fly away.

"Wait...how did we?" Morinth asked with a confused look, but Vasir smiled back.

Do you really think that I would have been able to keep Leviathan secret from the Autobots for this long, without at least some inside help." she replied with a knowing look, which made the Murderer smile back. The Mech Pilot in the meantime tapped his holo-interface, which opened a Space-bridge portal directly ahead of them that the transport then flew into and out of sight. Leaving the Unity Station as several more Autobot ships arrived and secured the area, while the portal then closed.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile the Eudora crew were sitting in an Autobot Transport that was taking them to one of the Faction's nearest Outpost, with it flying high over the buildings as it made some distance from the Leviathan Base.

"I can't believe they got you too." Crosscut said with surprise in his voice while looking across to Evac and Tolae, gaining a nod from the Pilot.

"You were only gone a few minutes before they turned up, I never even had the chance to fire-up the engines." he replied while looking down ar his handcuffs, earning an equally disheartened look from Tolae as she stared at her friend.

"Well what I can't believe even more is after all this, Myra did not finish the job when she had her hands around Vasir's neck." the other Bot said, gaining an angry look from Kat.

"Hey, that's not fair..." she started to say, only for one of Terracons to turn round and cut her off.

"Keep quiet you traitors, talking is not permitted." he said, bringing silence back to the transport's interior, though Myra ignored everyone and simply looked down at the ground. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Kat, who felt like she should say something. But before she had a chance, Evac interrupted as he looked out at the window to his left.

"Wait, we are arriving at the Autobot Outpost already. It really isn't that far from the Leviathan Base, is it." he said in a surprised tone, gaining mirrored expressions from his friends.

"If Leviathan managed to have their Operations within a kilometre of an ISF security station, makes you wonder how they managed to stay of the Autobot's radar for so long." Tolae replied.

"Maybe they have people working for them on the inside." Crosscut then said, earning nods from the others as the Autobot soldier turned back to them.

"I said no talking." he spat again, one more bringing silence among the prisoners as they sat there and looked at their surroundings.

The Transport then flew down to an opening door on the Outpost's southern side which revealed a hanger-bay that the ship then entered, landing in the center of the room.

"Alright, get up. Time to get you traitors processed." the Terracon then said, as he and his comrades then pointed their rifles at the prisoners. Kat, Evac, Tolae and Crosscut all looked at each other before standing up, while Myra simply did so without even a sigh as she walked out of the Transport first, earning a concerned look from Kat as she and the others followed.

As the group left the confines of the ship whilst surrounded by Autobot-Terracons, everyone other than the Rogue Spectre noticed that there was a lot of activity going on around the hanger. It looked like something big was about to happen as the place was frantic, but before the Eudora crew could see any more, the soldiers hurried them out of the Hanger and into the connecting corridor.

"Come on, no sight-seeing for you. It's straight to the Brig for you lot..." one of the Terracons began to say, before being cut off by another voice.

"Not today, I think."

This made everyone there turn to see a Hispanic Man wearing silver and white armour joining them, with a Turian and a Drell on either side of him.

"Commander Vraz, I did not know that you were here." the lead Terracon then said, before the new guy stepped closer to him.

"Yes, well there have been a lot of changes in the last twenty-four hours. Now I want you to head back to the barracks with your men and pack your things, do it now." the Commander replied, making all the Terracons in the group salute him in return.

"But what about our prisoners?" the leader then said as a confused expression appeared on his face, earning a knowing look from Vraz.

"I will deal with them, now go."

The lead Terracon then nodded back before the team then walked away, heading further down the corridor as the Commander turned his attention to the Eudora crew.

"Please remove their handcuffs." he said to his Turian comrade, gaining a confused look from him as he looked at both the Bot and Drell-female.

"But Sir, they are renegades to our cause…aren't they?"

"I will take full responsibilities for their actions on this base, now do as I say." he replied with a stern tone, which made the Drell look back with a knowing stare.

"You do know Commander Vraz does not like to repeat himself." she said, gaining Myra and her friend's attention.

"Yikrah, what's going here?" Evac asked with a confused look, one shared by everyone except Myra, who just stayed quiet.

"Miss Krios and I were delivered a message from Commander Ser-Ket prior to her leaving on what she thought was a rescue mission, but turned out to be just a lure to get her out in the open." he replied with a regretful expression, looking over to Myra who was still looking down to the ground. Yikrah noticed this too, and so continued where Vraz had started.

"We were instructed by Ser-Ket to help you, for it seems that she knew that her only Niece would eventually find Vasir." she added, which made the Rogue Spectre look up at them both with a surprised expression.

"What?" she asked, which made the pair smile back as the Bot gestured for the group to follow him.

"I do not know the full details, I will let Miss Krios fill you. But please follow me, so we can take this discussion elsewhere." he said, which made the Eudora's crew look to the Drell as they followed.

"Myra, I told you earlier that I was unable to help you openly. It was also true for Ser-Ket, so instead she did what she could 'under the table' as the saying goes. The Commander managed to keep an eye on your movements and when she could, turned any nearby Autobots away before they could detect you…" she began to explain, gaining Myra and her friends complete attention as they listened.

"…for your Aunt knew that you were the best chance we had of finding Vasir and putting an end to her schemes."

This earned a regretful look from Myra as she looked at the ground again, which made Kat and Yikrah look at her with a shared worried expression.

"What's wrong?" the Human Woman asked, beating the Drell to the question.

"Where is my Aunt, I want to see her." the Asari asked, earning a nod from Vraz in return as he walked slightly ahead of the group.

"Your Aunt is here of course, in our Medical-Bay. Yikrah will take you there now, and in the meantime I can show your friends to their accommodation…for the short time we will be here."

"Short-time?" Crosscut asked with a puzzled look, gaining a more curious look from Tolae in return.

"Yeah, what is with everyone around here. They seem to be gearing up for something?" she asked, gaining the Commander's attention.

"That is because, as of nine hundred hours this morning, there will no longer be an Autobot presence on Unity Station." he replied, which made Myra and her friends look back in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Evac said, before anyone else had the chance.

"This decision was inevitable, for the Federation has been slowly growing tired of the Autobots or more directly, the Cybertronian and Human over the last couple of centuries. And with the way the galaxy is beginning to tear itself apart over the past few months, the Senate is more willing to blame the Autobots rather than believe that Vasir and her Leviathan are real and are behind it." Vraz replied, gaining a nod from Yikrah in return.

"That is true, but Ser-Ket does not believe that Vasir is the main reason behind the Federation's troubles…" she started to say, only for Myra to cut her off as a thoughtful expression appeared on her face.

"Well Vasir is certainly a big part of it, I heard a lot during her meeting with her lieutenants back at that Leviathan base. She has been playing everyone, and even has supporters in the Senate."

"Well, we will debrief you on that tomorrow since we still have just over twenty-four hours to turn over Unity's security to the new 'Unity Defence Force' that the Senate has put together on the quiet. So if you will follow Yikrah, she will take you to your Aunt now and I will show your friends to their rooms." the Commander replied, gaining a nod from Myra before Kat caught her attention.

"If it is alright, I would like to come along…if you would want?" she asked, earning a slight smile from the Asari.

"Okay, sure." she said before the pair then followed Krios as they walked away from the rest of the group, who turned their attention to Vraz.

"Now then, if you will follow us." he said while gesturing to himself and his Turian comrade.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

It did not take long for Yikrah to lead both Myra and Kat to the Medical-Bay, where they were greeted by one of the Medics.

"Agent Krios, how may I help you?" the red and white armoured Femme asked, gaining a nod from the Drell in return.

"Doctor Minerva, I have with me Myra Darby and Kat…" she started to say before looking over at the brown-haired Woman.

"…Mason." she said back, gaining an appreciative smile from Yikrah before she turned her attention back to the Medic.

"…and Kat Mason, they are here to see Commander Ser-Ket."

"You're the Commander's Niece, but I am afraid that your Aunt...the Commander is undergoing surgery and will not be able to have visitors, at least until tomorrow." Minerva replied, gaining an understanding look from Myra.

"Oh, okay. But Ser-Ket is going to be alright, isn't she?" the Rogue Spectre replied with an anxious tone, which gained a smile from the Medic in return.

"Commander Ser-Ket has responded well to the first two surgeries, and we expect that the same can be said with this third one. Please do not burden yourself with worry, for the Commander is in the best of hands."

"Very well, thank you for helping my Aunt." the Asari replied before turning back to both Kat and Yikrah.

"Okay, better show us to our rooms. I can't see my Aunt until tomorrow."

" Alright, let's go. Your rooms are not far from either the CIC or this Medical-bay." the Drell-female said, gesturing to the two Women to follow her out.

Like Yikrah had said back at the Medical-bay, it did not take long for her to lead both Myra and Kat to their rooms, which were next door to each other.

"Alright, I wish you both a good night's rest and will return in the morning." the Drell said, gaining a nod from both the Rogue Spectre and her Human friend.

"Good night." the former replied before the young Krios turned around and walked away, leaving both Woman alone in the corridor. Myra immediately turned around and went to open her door, only for Kat to step towards her.

"If it is alright with you Myra, I would like to talk with you before retiring to my room." she said, gaining a knowing look from the Asari.

"Okay, come on in then." she replied with a nod as she opened the door and entered the room, with Kat following behind her.

The room itself was quite basic looking, with a large window showing a view of the city that surrounded it as well ships that passed by, whilst the sea of stars provided the backdrop. There was a double-bed, a wardrobe and a table with two chairs. It was a standard set-up for military accommodation, earning a sigh from the Rogue Spectre.

_'Not exactly the Ritz as the Human saying goes, but it will do._' she thought before walking over to the window, which made Kat follow and stand beside her.

"I know what you want to say..." the young Darby then said whilst looking out of the glass canopy before her, earning a concerned expression from her friend in return.

"Alright, but I feel I have to ask it anyway. So why did you lie to me and leave us behind when you went for Vasir, die you not trust us to help?" she asked, which brought a thoughtful look to Myra's face in return.

"It had nothing to do with trust, since I trust you all with my life..."

"Then what is it? I want to help you Myra, but I can't if you won't help me understand." Kat replied with an almost pleading-like tone, which made the Asari turn and face her.

"You know after all these centuries that I have spent trying to hunt down Vasir, wanting to make her pay for what she did to my family. I always believed that when the time came, that I would do it alone...and that it would not matter if i survived it or not..." she began to say, while her human friend listened.

"...but then I met Crosscut, Evac...and you, and after having spent so much time on my own, I slowly re-learnt what it was to be a part of a team and to have friends."

"Myra, I..." Kat then started to say, only for the Rogue Spectre to cut her off.

"Please, let me finish." she said back, earning a nod from Kat in return as she looked back with an understanding expression. So Myra turned back to the window, noticing another transport which flew past.

"…But when the chance to finally corner Vasir and end her life came, my instincts took over and left you all behind. Because I did not want any of you to come to harm...especially you." she then said, gaining a wide-eyed look of surprise from Kat.

"Why?" she asked in return, waiting for her friend's answer with a now curious expression.

"Because over the time that we have been friends, I have found myself opening up to you in a way that would not have happened with the others, telling you about my life...even the moments that I would rather bury deep inside myself..." the Asari carried on say, while the Human Woman simply listened as a knowing look appeared on her face.

"...and not share."

"But Myra, there were times when I had to push so that you would open up to me." Kat replied as she looked at the Rogue Spectre.

"Yes, but if it had been anyone else, then I would not have budged. But I value your opinion, and you have really helped me over the time we have known each other." she said back with a smile, gaining a similar look from her friend.

"It really means a lot to hear you say that Myra..." she started to say before a more concerned look appeared on her face.

"...So I have to ask, why have you been so quiet since the Leviathan Base? I hope it wasn't because we lost Vasir, because..." she added with a hint of regret in her voice, only for the Asari to put her hand on Kat's right upper arm in return.

"Kat, it was nothing to do with that. It was..." she started to say as a pensive look came over face.

"...it was because I was confused." she said, while not noticing that her hand was still on Kat's arm, though it had not passed the Human Woman's attention as they stood next to the window.

"What were you confused about?" she asked with a curious tone, while feeling the warmth of Myra's hand on her bare arm.

"When I had Vasir in my grasp and you were being held by Morinth..." she began to say, which earned a slight look of shame from Kat at being reminded of that moment.

"...up until that point, there would have been nothing to stop me from killing her...nothing. But..." the Asari added, which made her friend look back at her with another curious stare.

"...but?"

"But when Morinth threatened to kill you Kat, I that my resolve had wavered. It was something I had not experienced in such a long time, all I knew is that if I did not do as that Murderer wanted, then she would have killed you...and I could not bear that." the Rogue Spectre said as her eyes met Kat's, while the Human woman placed her left hand on her right arm, over her friend's hand which was still there.

"I know exactly what you mean..." she began to say back, while slowly guiding the Asari's hand down into her right hand, gaining her attention as she looked down at both hands.

"...For I felt the same when I found out that you had left without us, and I was overcome with worry that you might be killed if you faced Vasir and her people on your own..." Kat replied while taking a step closer to the Asari, who simply looked down at their holding hands, before instinctively taking a step towards her friend as a caring expression appeared on her face.

"...because I have come to care about you Myra, more than I have ever felt for anyone in my life." Kat continued as she lifted her left hand and touched the Asari's cheek, which made Myra close her eyes as she felt the Human's hand on her skin.

"...I...feel the same way about you too..." she began to reply as Kat stood directly in front of the Asari, gently stroking her cheek with her hand.

"...and yet...I don't know what I should do now." she added with a tinge of confusion to her voice, before her friend then stopped and took Myra's right hand in her left, meaning that the pair were now holding each others hands as they stood in next to the window.

"I can't claim to be an expert, but perhaps all we should do..." Kat then started to say as she slowly leaned in towards Myra, who found herself doing the same.

"...is this." the Human Woman finished, as the pair's lips came within a few millimetres of touching. In fact they were so close, they could feel each others breath on their skin. And despite just a few seconds passing by, which felt like an eternity between the two Women, they just stayed like that as though they were both afraid of what they wanted to do next. But then Kat took the initiative and closed the gap, virtually sealing the kiss. Then suddenly Myra's eyes widened and she pulled pack quickly, with a worried and regretful expression on her face.

"I can't do this." she said in a shocked manner, which made Kat stare back with an embarrassed and sorry look.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried too..." the Human Woman began to reply, while the Rogue Spectre turned back to the window and placed her right hand on it as she leant forward, looking out past the buildings at the star-field behind them.

"No, it's not your fault Kat. I should never have..." she began to say, gaining a puzzled look from her friend as she started to close the distance between them again.

"Shouldn't have what, Myra?" she asked, which made the Asari look back as a single tear ran down her right cheek.

"...I should never have forgotten the promise." she replied with a cryptic tone, making Kat's expression become even more confused.

"Myra, what promise..." she started to ask, which made the young Darby turn away and increase the distance from her. This earned a hurt expression from the Human Woman as she tried to get closer.

"...please don't shut me out, not now. Not after what we...both nearly.."

"I don't want to shut you out Kat. That's the last thing I want to do, but it's not something I can talk about...I'm sorry." Myra replied as she looked back at her friend, noticing the confused and hurt look in her eyes.

"...but I can show you, if you will let me."

This made Kat stop and stare back in a confused way, as she tried to male sense of the Asari's words in her mind.

"What do you mean?"

"I can join our minds and let you see my memories, I can let you witness what it is that I am incapable of speaking of...if you trust me?" Myra asked, which earned a smile from the Human.

"I trust you." she said back, gaining a slight smile from the Rogue Spectre in return.

"As I do you."

"So what do I do?" Kat asked, earning a gesture from the Asari to step closer.

"Come here."

So her friend did just that, walking right up to Myra whilst never taking her eyes off her.

"When I join our minds, it will not simply be a one way conduit. So even though you will see my memories and feel my emotions, I will be able to do the same with yours." she explained, gaining a slight nod from Kat in return as the more confident Woman the Asari had known showed up again.

"There is nothing I have that I do not want to share with you, so let's do this." she said, making Myra's smile widen a little more.

"Alright, then close your eyes and relax." she said in a soft and soothing tone, which made her friend do just that as the Rogue Spectre did the same and leaned her forehead closer. And for a moment, the Asari focused her mind on joining her friends as their breathing slowed and became fluid. And then suddenly Myra opened her eyes, revealing them to be as black as the void beyond the glass of the window nearby.

"Embrace eternity." she then said, as everything around the pair faded away.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

_Kat opened her eyes to find herself standing in __a large hall that had an oval like shape to it, with smooth silver walls that sloped up to a light in the center of the ceiling, which had a spherical shape to it. _

'_This looks Asari in design.' she thought before her attention was caught by the voice of another Woman speaking, making her turn around to see two Asari standing together near a large door. _

"_You look beautiful Myra, absolutely beautiful." said the older Woman who was wearing a long dark-blue dress that touched the floor and hid her feet, while it ended in a polo neck and had two white lines that ran down the center of the length of the dress which hugged her athletic figure._

"_Thanks Mum, you look radiant in your dress too." the younger blue Woman replied, who was wearing a simple yet elegant white Wedding-dress, earning a wide-eyed look from Kat as she recognised her._

'_That's Myra, she looks beautiful.' she thought, before turning her attention to her Mother._

_And that must be her Mother, Liara T'Soni.'_

_The Human Woman watched the pair from just behind them, completely unnoticed as Liara shook her head slightly while staring with a proud smile at her Daughter._

"_Your very kind Myra, but this is your day to shine."_

"_I know, but still…I wish Dad could have been here to see it." Myra replied with a slight look of regret, earning a sympathetic expression from her Mother who placed a hand on her Daughter's arm in support._

"_As do I, for I know he would have been so proud to walk you down the isle to your Husband in waiting, and he would have more than just approved of John."_

"_Yes, they are both very similar Men aren't they, with a lot of the same interests and traits." the younger Asari replied with a smile, gaining a caring look from Liara._

"_Yes, and the interest that was most important to them was you. All your Father and I ever wanted was for you to meet someone who loved and cared about you, and I know he would have been proud to have John as his Son-in-law." she said, which made Myra smile back._

"_I know. Okay, time to get this show rolling." the younger Asari said with a happy sigh, earning a nod from her Mother in return._

"_Alright, I will go in and let them know you are ready…" she said before walking to the large door, only to turn back and look at her Daughter with a curious smile._

"_You are ready?" _

"_Yes, I mean I would rather face down an army of Mercs than walk down the isle on my own…but I am ready." Myra replied, which made Liara beam with a proud smile as she slowly opened the door a bit._

"_Good luck Myra." she then said before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her, leaving Myra on her own as she stood there and held the bucay of blue and white flowers in her hands._

"_Okay…" she began to say to herself as the Wedding music started in the next room, which made her take a deep breath._

_"...and here goes." she then added as unbeknownst to her, Kat stepped beside the Asari as the large double doors began to open._

_'I know this doesn't mean much, as this is only a memory and you can't see me Myra, but I am here for you.' the Human thought before her attention was caught by the sight before her and the Asari, as the doors opened and __revealed__ the much larger hall where the wedding wa__s__ being held. It had a massive rectangular shape to it with a red carpet running down to the altar at it's far end, which separated the several rows of __benches__ where at least a hundred guests had been sitting, as they suddenly stood up and looked back at the blushing Bride as she started to walk down the aisle towards the altar, where an Asari Matriarch stood with three Bridesmaids on her right while John Shepard and his best Man stood on her left. _

_The group was standing below the most __magnificent__ looking stained glass window that Kat had ever seen while she continued to walk beside an unknowing Myra, who could not help but smile as she saw her __fiancée__ looking back at her with an infectious and loving smile, gaining a mirrored look from her as she arrived at the end of the aisle while her Mother looked on proudly from the front left row. The Matriarch then gestured for the couple to stand before, which made the pair nod back as they did so, turning to face each other as Kat stopped beside the front row bench and watched from there._

_"Wow...I am lost for words." Shepard whispered to Myra as he looked her up and down, making the Asari blush a little as she smiled back coyly._

_"You don't look half bad yourself Mr Shepard." she whispered back, while the Matriarch looked past them at the audience._

_"Please be seated." she said aloud, gaining a unified response from the guests as they all sat back down on the __benches__, focusing their attention on the couple standing at the altar._

_"We are gathered here today, on this most beautiful afternoon to bear witness to the joining of this Man...John Shepard, and this Woman...Myra Darby as they become true bond-mates and begin their union..." the __Matriarch began__ a__s__ the Wedding continued with Kat watching from the audience,__ and__ she could not help but notice how different the Rogue Spectre was compared to how she __had come to know__ her__.__How__ happy she was on this day__,__ as It was like watching somebody completely different. But just as the Human Woman found herself being whisked up in the romantic and peaceful ceremony, almost forgetting that it was simply a memory. Kat suddenly felt a sickening feeling begin to appear in her stomach, as she remembered what was about to happen or what had already happened._

_'Oh no..." she thought as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, when suddenly an explosion was heard outside of the church and felt as it's aftershock made the building and contents shake a little, which cut Myra off as she began her vowels._

_" Myra Darby take..." she had started to say before looking around with a confused expression, one that was mirrored by John and everyone else in the room._

_"...What was that?" the young Darby asked, making her __Fiancée__ shake his head in return as Kat watched with a sad and regretful expression._

_"...I don't know." he answered while the Matriarch tried to settle the guests in the audience, as they had began to worry and panic._

_"Please, if I can have your..." she started to say before suddenly the roof of the __church__ exploded, showering everyone with debris as a large piece hit the older Asari and killed her. John instinctively grabbed his Bride's hand and tried to help get her out, while Liara tried to calmly get the guests nearest to her out of building._

_"Myra, we have to get out of here." he said in a panicked but alert tone, while everyone else ran about in a frenzy as the rest of the roof collapsed and fell upon the masses inside. Kat though just stood there, completely unfazed by the destruction and panic that was playing out before her as she kept her focus on Myra and John Shepard. But just as he and the Asari had made it to the doorway on the west side, the Human Man suddenly looked up and noticed a massive piece of the roof begin to fall upon him and his Bride. So he instinctively pushed Myra out of harms way, only a split second before the debris hit him in return. _

_'My god!' Kat thought as she watched her friend bang her head on one of benches that had been split in two while she fell forward onto the debris covered floor. Meanwhile candles that had been lit in different areas of the massive hall had been knocked over by the collapsing roof, setting fire to the flower __arrangements__ and furniture nearby. Kat then heard someone struggling and turned around to see that Liara too was trapped in the room, with her pegs pinned beneath some debris._

_But as the Human observer found her attention split between Myra, Liara and Shepard, the sounds of footsteps from the other side of the half-collapsed hall caught her attention. So she looked around to see four heavily armoured people enter through the broken double-doors and immediately begin gunning down the remaining guests who had not gotten themselves out._

_'What the hell?' Kat thought as she watched the new arrivals mercilessly blow away the innocent people, some of which were asking for their help. Myra's friend could not make out their identities due them wearing helmets with blacked out visors, but they were obviously men due to their builds. Then just as the last guest was shot in the face, his blood spewing out and staining the broken bench behind him, and individual then walked in and looked around the room. And immediately this one really caught Kat's attention as it was obviously a female due to her more __athletic__ figure, despite the heavy armour she was wearing. But she too was wearing a helmet, but the Human observer could still guess who it was as the new-comer noticed Liara lying on the floor just ahead of her._

_'...Vasir!' Kat thought as the armoured Woman walked past her and towards the older Asari, while removing her helmet and revealing herself._

_"Vasir!" Liara said with a poisonous tone as she looked up at the former Spectre, who merely stared back with disdain as she un__-__holstered her pistol._

_"I have waited a long time for this moment, for the right __opportunity__ to exact my revenge for what you did to your Mother and our plans."_

_"You killed all these innocent __people__, my friends and family. Destroyed what was meant to be my Daughter's perfect day, just to get to me?" the older Asari replied with a sickened tone, earning a nod and slight smile from the Leviathan Leader as she aimed the gun at her adversary's head._

_"why not, after you destroyed everything that was important to me, including the Woman who brought you into this world, who raised you and who gave me a purpose." she spat back while Kat watched from just aways from the pair._

_"I do this for 'her' and before I kill you, you should know that I have rebuilt it all, everything that you and that thankfully long dead Prime had unravelled and left in ruin. It has all been restored and will help me achieve what your Mother wanted from the beginning,...the destruction of the Autobots and the Galaxy back in the control of those more deserving." Vasir added, making Liara shake her head as she looked up at the other Asari._

_"It does not matter what you have planned, because you will fail. The Autobots will defeat you, and my Daughter will be at the tip of their spear." she said back in a confident tone, for the older Darby had seen her Daughter and future Son in law heading to safety moments earlier. But Vasir just sighed before looking down the gun sights of her pistol at Liara, her eyes narrowing as she __began__ to tighten her grip around it's trigger._

_"No, she won't." was all she said back, as she pulled the trigger and killed the trapped Asari with a shot to the head._

_"That was for Benezia, you traitorous pure-blooded bitch." the Leviathan Leader replied as she watched Liara fall back on to the floor, with smoke floating up out of the gunshot __between her eyes._

_Mom!" __a familiar voice then __screamed__, making both Vasir and Kat turn to see Myra staring back with wide-eyed look of horror on her face._

_"So, your still with us are you." __the Asari __replied, earning a confused look from the Spectre as she tried to shake off the concussion while looking up at the Leviathan Leader who walked over to her. _

_"..Vasir!" the younger Asari said in an angered and yet pained tone__ as she then recognised her__, __earning a smirk back from her Mother's killer__._

_"I promised your Mother that this day would come__ and now__ all that is left__,__ is for you to join her." she said __before__ aiming her pistol at Myra's head, while the injured Spectre simply kept her eyes on Vasir as she stared back with a hateful glare. But just as she was about to pull the trigger, sirens began to blare in the distance. This made Vasir turn and look in their direction, earning a sigh from her before re-holstering her pistol__ as Kat looked back at where the sound had come from._

_"It's your lucky day kid." __the Leviathan Leader__ said in a cold tone before turning her back on Myra and walking away, __earning the Human observer's attention as she watched the Asari go, before hearing the sound of debris being moved. So Kat then turned back round to see the bride using he biotics to lift the heavy debris off her legs__,__ surrounding it in a blue energy field before __slowly lift__ing__ it up in the air __and__ dropping it onto the ground beside her._

'_I am so sorry Myra.' the Human Woman thought as she watched Myra getting back on to her feet, before instantly stopping as a familiar voice spoke out from behind her._

"…_Myra"_

_Both Women's eyes widened as they turned around and saw the young Asari's Fiancée, who was pinned under a massive piece of concrete from the stomach down._

"_John!" the Bride cried out as she rush over to his side, earning a pained but relieved look from the Human Man while a little blood trickled from his mouth._

"_Myra, thank god…you're…alright. I…feared the worst." Shepard replied with a slight smile as he lifted his hand to her face, gently stroking her cheek with his fingers._

"_I'm alright and so will you, help is coming." she said while taking his hand in her own as they both heard the sirens in the distance, but this made her Partner shake his head in return._

"…_No…I won't, because…they won't…get…here in time." he said back with a grimace, which made the Asari's eyes widen as a more worried look appeared on her face._

"_What do you mean?_

"_I can't…feel my legs, but…yet…the rest…of…me is…in…tremendous…pain." he said while fighting through the agony that was pulsing through his being, which made Myra shed a tear as her eyes began to well up._

"_We both…know that the…Emergency-Services…aren't going to…make it…here in time…" he continued, which only made the young Darby shake her head._

"_No, I can get this off you." she said back with a defiant tone, before her hands glowed with biotic energy and she focused it around the debris that John was pinned under. As this was happening, Kat was standing behind the pair and watched in silence with a distraught expression at what she saw._

_But just as the Spectre began to lift the large object as it glowed with blue energy, Shepard suddenly cried out in agonising pain, which instantly made her stop and look back in horror._

"_My Goddess, I am so sorry." she apologised in a frantic tone while kneeling beside him, earning a painful but forgiving look from the injured Man._

"_We…have to…face…facts, I am…dying and nothing…is going…to change it." he replied, which brought tears to the Asari's face._

"_No, no, I can't lose you." she pleaded back at him, which brought a sad smile to his face._

"_You…haven't, I will always….love you…Myra…" he began to say before the pain became too much for him, making his eyes roll back as he grimaced rather violently. Myra could only hold his hand in hers, hoping that her touch could keep him anchored to her._

"_John, John!" she cried out, regaining his attention as the pain lessened a little._

"_I can't…die…like this, I don't…want you…to see…me…like this." Shepard replied, which began to confuse the young Darby as she looked down at him._

"_What…do you mean?"_

"_You…can help…me to…go quickly." he said back, his expression was becoming more painful as his eyes became bloodshot. This made the Asari feel even worse as she shook her head, tightening her grip on his hand, like she would not let him go._

"_Don't ask me to do that John, I can't lose you. Not now, not after my Mother." she replied as she started to cry, with more tears beginning to run down her face._

"_I…am…sorry, I am…so…sorry Myra. But…I need…you to be….strong…for…me, like…I know…you can be." he said back, all the while trying to look supportive and sympathetic which was really difficult with the growing pain that he was suffering._

_"Please...Myra...please...do this...for me." he added, which made the young female-Spectre look away and up at the collapsed ceiling with a distraught and lost expression, as though she had no idea what she was meant to do. But even as she did this while unknowingly being watched by Kat behind her, the painful grunts and groans from John brought her eyes back down to her lover as she saw how much he was suffering. So the Asari nodded slowly in return as she __leaned__ closer to him, earning a shocked look from the Human observer behind the pair._

_"...Alright, I will...do this..." Myra began to say, gaining a painful nod from __her__ Husband-to-be._

_"...Thank...you...my love." he said while gritting his teeth in pain while looking into her eyes, that started to look more focused and angry._

_"But...I swear to you, I will avenge both you and my Mother, Vasir will pay." she replied._

_"I...know...you...will, but..." he started to say with a knowing tone, before a concerned and pained look appeared on his face._

_"...promise...me...that you...will live your...life, that...you...will...not waste...it...on...hate...please?" he said with an almost pleading-like tone, which made the Asari stare back at him for a second longer than it should have taken to answer._

_"...I promise." she then said in a shaky-tone, earning a nod and smile from her Shepard as blood trickled from his mouth once more. _

_"I...love...you...Myra." he replied, making her lip quiver as she looked into his eyes._

_"...I love you, my John." she said back, earning a sigh from the Human-Male as a content expression appeared on his pain face._

_"...I...am...ready." he stated, making the Asari nod back slowly before leaning down and a planting a single kiss on his forehead. Which made him close his eyes, trying to enjoy her touch one last time despite the pain he was feeling in his dying body._

_But then Myra placed both her hands on either side of his head, covering his ears as she looked down at him with her eyes welling up once more. The Spectre did not want to do this, but she could not deny the Man she loved. And so she focused her biotics into her hands, making them light up with the energy, which looked like blue fire. John meanwhile simply stared back with as content a smile as he could muster with all his strength, trying to fight past the pain as the blue fire-like energy then passed over his body, enveloping it while Kat could not help but watch from behind them._

_"Good...bye." John then said, with a finality that made Myra's tears flow freely as she began to bawl._

_"...Good__by__e__ my love." she replied before closing her eyes and focusing her __biotics__, which then surged into the Human-Male's body and overloaded his nervous system in a split second. This made Shepard's body jolt once in her grip before exhaling one last time, with his eyes glazing over as the light left his eyes and his touch became cold. This made Myra collapse over his now dead body and cry loudly as her tears continued to flow freely, for the Man __this Asari__ loved was no more and __she__ was now truly alone._

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

_And then suddenly, everything went quiet in the destroyed church as Kat looked down at Myra as she quietly sobbed over her dead Fiancée._

'_I….I don't know what to say.' she thought before the Asari then surprised the Human Woman by getting back to her feet, earning a slight gasp in return._

"_So now you know." she said back while keeping her back to her friend, slowly wiping the tears from her face as she regained her composure._

"_I am so sorry Myra, I had no idea how…" Kat began to say back, only for the Rogue Spectre to cut her off as she turned round and faced her, a guilt-ridden expression appearing on her face as she did so._

"_That not only did I lose my Mother to Vasir, but I also had to kill the Man I loved instead of trying to save him." she replied, which made her Human Friend take a step towards her. But this only made the Asari step further back as their surroundings slowly began to fade away as darkness fell around the pair._

"_Myra, you did want he wanted you to do because you loved him. Because he didn't want you to see him die in agony, it isn't your fault." Kat said back as she took another step toward her friend, but the young Darby would not have it._

"_But it is, because less than a minute later the Emergency Services appeared. If I had held back and waited, they could have saved him." she said as her eyes began to well up again, while the Human Woman joined her side._

"_Would you really have wanted Shepard to go through all that pain, listening to him begging you to end his suffering. Could you? And would the Medics have even been able to save him…really?" She asked with a slight forcefulness in the tone of her voice, which then made the Asari shake her head._

"…_No, no it would not. For that debris had crushed John's body, that is what the Medics told me afterwards…" she began to explain, while Kat listened intently with a sympathetic expression as they were now standing in complete darkness._

"…_they said that his body had gone through such an intense shock, that his nervous system was overloading and slowly burning itself out, so he was going to die an extremely painful death." she continued, earning a slow nod from her friend as a knowing look appeared on her face._

"_And so the Medics agreed that you did him a mercy, not blaming you for his death." she replied, which made Myra nod back as she looked at her friend._

"_Yes, you can see it too, can't you?" _

"_I can see your memory of it, yes. It's to do with our joined minds isn't it?" Kat answered, earning another nod from the Asari in return._

"_Yes, you can experience my memories and feelings while we are bonded in this limbo between our minds." she replied while gesturing to the darkness that surrounded them, before noticing the confused look on her Human friend's face._

"_I am slowly getting the hang of this, but what I still don't get is why you think it is all your fault?" Kat then asked, surprising Myra as she stared back wide-eyed._

"_It's…it's because I betrayed him!" she then spat back, this time surprising Kat with her outburst._

"_It's because I could not let it go." she added, which then brought a look of understanding from her friend._

"_Because you promised John that you would not let revenge rule your life." she answered, gaining a nod from Myra as the tears began to flow again._

"_Yes, I swore to John that I would not waste my life in pursuing Vasir. But after he and my Mother were killed, I just could not let it go." the Asari replied with a guilty and regretful tone, which only saddened Kat more as she stood beside her and nodded as her understanding expression became more focused._

"_I understand, I might have done the same thing if I had experienced what you have been through. But you can't keep burdening yourself with this, because I highly doubt that John or your Parents would hold this against you…" she started to say, which made the Rogue Spectre look over to her with a curious expression as she listened._

"…_because I certainly don't." the Human Woman added as she tried to place her hand on the Asari's shoulder, only for Myra to pull away. _

"_I'm sorry, but I can't accept that." she replied, earning a knowing-like nod from Kat in return, as she realised why her blue-friend had been shying away from her._

"_That's why you pushed me away earlier, isn't it…" she began to reply, which made the young Darby look back hesitantly._

"…_because your punishing yourself for a mistake, one that no one would hold against you…but you." the Human added as she took a step toward the Asari, who shook her head in response._

"_Yes, because since the two of us…" Myra began to explain, while gesturing between her and Kat._

"…_became friends, I have found myself becoming more and more attracted to you and my feelings for you have grown." she added, which made her Human friend reach out with a slightly hopeful smile._

"_As have mine with you. I want you Myra, to be there for you and care for you…to take comfort with you." she started to say in a gentle and caring tone, but Myra stepped back again and looked back with her eyes welling up as she held her hands up at her Friend to stop her coming closer. _

"_I want that too, but I can't accept it. Because I don't deserve to be happy. All I have left is my hate, and It is something that I don't want to burden anyone else with. I am sorry, but it has to be this way." she replied with a regretful tone, only for my Kat to shake her head and reach out for the Asari's hand._

"_No, you're not pushing me away again." she said with hint of defiance in her voice as she grabbed Myra's hand, which suddenly made the Rogue Spectre's eyes widen as a very surprised look came over her face._

"_What?" she replied with a confused tone, one that surprised Kat in return as the Asari looked at their holding hands._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" the Human Woman answered as she instinctively let go of the other's hand, hoping that she had not offended her friend. But Myra turned her attention from her hand to a worried Kat, staring at the latter with a wide-eyed expression._

"_I have not felt that in a long time." was all the Asari could say, which only confused Kat once more._

"_I don't understand." she said back, gaining a thoughtful look from the older of the two Women._

"_When you touched my hand Kat, I felt something. Something that I have not felt in such a long time, something that is impossible." Myra replied before taking a step toward Kat, her face becoming serious as she walked up to her friend._

"_Can I see your memories?"_

"_Myra, our minds are joined remember. My life is an open-book for you, and you're more than free to view it." the Human Woman said back with a caring smile, which made the Asari smile back as she held her hand out to her friend._

"_Then place your hand in mine again, and relax."_

_Kat could not take her eyes of Myra as she did just that, placing her hand in the Rogue Spectre's open one. Then as their hands joined, the young Darby once again felt that familiar presence as she looked into her Human Friend's eyes, letting the latter's memories flow over her as she searched for where that presence was coming from._

_After witnessing Kat's life rewinding before her very eyes, witnessing the day they first met, to the Human Woman's days as an Autobot Soldier. The journey suddenly slowed to a point in her friend's childhood, as a nine year old Kat sat beside her Grandmother on an old but very comfortable couch. The little girl's attention was on a large blue book that was lying on her Elder's lap, and she then opened it to reveal that it was a photo album. Myra simply looked over the pair's shoulders as they viewed the photos on every page, with the Grandmother telling Kat stories about each one of them, until they came to one page near it's end. _

_A page that had several very old photos in it's plastic sleeves, but there was only photo that caught Myra's attention as it showed a Man that the Asari recognised immediately. For it was a Man that she had given her heart too, and could never forget as she listened to Kat's Grandmother as she spoke to the younger version of her close friend._

"_Now Katrina, the Man in this picture was very brave and courageous. He was the only member of our long running family to be made an Autobot Spectre, he was a hero before he was wrongfully robbed from the world in a building collapse." she said, earning a curious look from her Grandchild._

"_Who is he Grandma?" the young Kat asked._

"_His name is…John Shepard, and he is your great-great-great-Grandfather." _

_Myra's eyes widened even more as that revelation snapped her out of Kat's memories, finding herself staring at her friend who had the same expression on her face as they stood their holding hands._

"_You…saw?" the Asari asked, gaining a surprised nod from her friend._

"_Yes….I'm.." Kat started to say, only for the Rogue Spectre to cut her off in mid-sentence._

"…_You're…a Shepard, you're John's last living descendent." _

_And then the pair just stood there and stared at each other for what felt like a very long moment, not even letting go of the other's hands as they stood in the darkness._

_But then as they both took a breath, looking deeply into each others eyes. The two Women suddenly let go of their hands and instead took a hold of other by the arms, before pulling each other into a passionate kiss. Their lips met and in that instant, the pair felt as if electricity was passing between them through the kiss. And so they remained locked in that moment for several seconds before finally pulling back just long enough to take a breath, looking into each others eyes as they both smiled before locking their lips together again for another passionate kiss. _

_As the two Women did this, Myra moved her hands up Kat's back and up into her chocolate-brown hair. This earned a moan from the Human, which allowed the Asari to slip her tongue into the other's mouth. And there their tongues danced with each other in Kat's mouth, as the Human Woman moved her hands up her blue friend's back and then dug her nails in slightly, which made the Rogue Spectre grimace just slightly and pull back her tongue. And Kat then followed through by pushing her tongue into Myra's mouth, exploring it's insides as it moved in motion with it's blue counterpart. _

_For another long moment, the two lovers did this. Before Myra pulled away and turned her attention to Kat's neck, leaving a trail of kisses from the Human's collar bone to the top of her neck, which earned a deep and contented breath from Kat as she looked up into the darkness that surrounded them. And as the Asari then turned her attention to her lover's ear, gently nibbling it and making Kat moan in delight. The Human then noticed several small shining lights appear in the darkness overhead, looking somewhat like stars as they started to fall down toward the pair. _

_And as the young Darby then stopped with her lover's ear, running her tongue from that spot all the way back to Kat's mouth and initiating another long and passionate kiss between them. The black sky overhead filled up with even more tiny star-like lights which then fell like a shower upon the two Women, who simply focused on each other as their continued their kiss. But then that quickly changed as both the Asari's and her Human lover's clothes were touched by a few drops of the light-rain, which then made them slowly glow and burn away, revealing the Women's naked bodies to each other as they continued to embrace each other, holding themselves so close that their breasts touched whilst their kissed._

_And as the light rained around them, Myra then knelt-down and laid a trail of kisses down Kat's naked body, stopping at her breasts and running her tongue around their nipples which made the Human Woman moan gently and gasp as she felt the wet and soft touch of the Asari's tongue go over them. Kat in return ran her fingers gently over the young Darby's head, feeling the indents of her tentacle-like head crests that covered the ran from her forehead, all the way over to the back where they curled up slightly into tips._

_When the Human's fingers reached those tips, she gently played with them and instantly stopped Myra as she had reached Kat's navel with her kisses, earning a purr like sound from the Asari as she enjoyed the touch from her lover. This made Kat smile as she ignored the light-rain falling down around them, instead focusing on Myra who looked like she was in heaven due to her Human friend's touch. _

_But then Myra managed to refocus and then ran her tongue around the Human Woman's navel before continuing to lay kisses until she reached the edge of Kat's sex, which made the Asari look up at Kat and smile, gaining a similar look from her lover in return. The young Darby then leaned in close to the wet sex, feeling the heat radiating from it which made her lick her lips in anticipation. This made Kat almost bite her lip in response as she too waited, but then suddenly Myra pressed her lips against the wet sex. This earned an instant moan from Kat, whose voice echoed into the limbo that surrounded them, and her voice escalated with every suck and lick that the Asari performed to her soon to be soaked sex._

_This went on for a good while, with the Human Woman holding the Rogue Spectre's head in place as she continued to go down on her. But then as Kat's eyes rolled back and she thrust her head back and looked into the rain of light that was still falling around them, she could take no more and pulled the Asari to her feet before pressing her lips against hers in another passionate kiss. The two wrapped their arms around each other as they embraced, kissing with such intensity that their feet literally left the floor. With the pair suddenly floating in mid-air as the light drops slowed to a stop and hovered around them. But if the two lovers had noticed this, then they did not care as they continued to focus on each other. Not even taking notice as a bright white light appeared in the distance and began to close in, swallowing up the black limbo as Myra and Kat made love. And as their joint moans and cries of pleasure blotted out the silence of their surroundings, the light then enveloped them completely._

Suddenly both Women opened their eyes to find themselves still standing in front of each other in the Asari's room, holding hands just as they were when the meld had began.

"…Wow, that was..." Kat said with a pant as she noticed that Myra was almost shaking as she cut her off.

"…I know, I wasn't expecting that." she said back with a pant, earning a worrying look from the Human Woman who noticed a tear run down the Asari's left cheek.

"I guess we should talk about what just happened." Kat then said, earning a nod from Myra in return as she gave her lover a slight smile.

"Yes, but later. Can we just…hold each other for now?" she asked, which made the Human Woman smile in return.

"I would like that." she replied, before the two Women wrapped their arms around each other in a warm embrace as the stars shined in from the window beside them.

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, as I certainly did writing it. And thank you for reading. :)**

**The music I listened to as I wrote this chapter, so to get the right atmosphere I wanted for certain scenes was:**

'_**Bruce and Betty' **_**from 'The Incredible Hulk (2008) soundtrack. - This was for when I was writing the first scene between Myra and Kat in the Asari's temporary accommodation.**

'_**Together or not at all' **_**from Doctor Who Series Seven soundtrack. - This was for the scene between Myra and a critically injured John Shepard, ending with her mercy killing her Lover.**

'_**I'm sending you away.' **_**from Oblivion (2013) soundtrack. - For the scene leading up to and including Myra's and Kat's love scene whilst their minds were joined.**

**Next Chapter: Myra and Kat talk about what happened the previous night, before meeting up with Vras and their friends as they discuss their next move. Meanwhile Vasir begins preparations for Leviathan's conquest of eradicating the Cybertronians. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is the newest Chapter, enjoy. ****J**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XIV**

It was still early when Myra woke up, finding herself lying on the bed in the room she was staying in at the Autobot-base on Unity Station. The Asari looked around the dimly lit room to find that she was the only one there.

_'Oh yeah, I remember Kat went to her room not long after we..._' she thought as she was reminded of what happened between them that night, which brought a half-smile to the Rogue Spectre's face.

_'I can't believe I let 'that' happen, especially since we were only supposed to view my memories. But then again, it did...feel right._' she thought while looking over to the window, making her smile widen as a warm feeling built up in her heart, for Myra did harbour a very strong affection for Kat, more than she had initially realised and the fact that they had both showed it in the way they did, made the Asari feel happier than she had felt in an extremely long time.

But even though the memory of what the pair had shared the previous night warmed her heart, there was still a lingering feeling which made her smile fade somewhat. For Myra knew that she still had unfinished business, something that had to take precedence before the Asari could even begin to think about anything else. So she sat up and tapped her com-link.

"Kat, are you there?" the Rogue Spectre asked in a soft voice, before waiting in silence for a reply. But the young Darby did not have to wait long as a familiar voice spoke up, which made her smile widen some more.

"Yeah, I am here Myra." she replied, though with a tired-like tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." the Asari said back in an apologetic manner.

"Don't be silly, I was already awake…" Kat began to reply coyly, which earned a happy sigh from Myra.

"...and I was thinking about you." she continued, which the Rogue Spectre could not help but smile at as she listened before looking at the time on her holo-tool.

"I see..." she said in a coy-like tone, whilst staring down at the orange interface.

"And since your already up, I thought we might be able to talk as we still have some time before Yikrah supposed to All for us."

"Alright, I will be round in a moment." Kat replied, before ending the link on her end. Which then gained a sigh from Myra as her smile diminished once more, turning her attention to the door to her room.

'_I wonder how she is going to take what I have to say?_' the Asari thought as she waited for her door to chime, which happened in just a moment. So the Rogue Spectre got off her bed and walked over to the control panel beside it and opened the door, revealing the Human Woman who smiled back as their eyes met.

"Morning." Kat said, earning a nod from the Asari who smiled back while gesturing for her to enter.

"Morning." Myra replied as her friend walked through the door and past her into the room, before stopping at the window again which immediately reminded the Asari of the previous night.

"So we are going to have 'the talk' now, right?" Kat then asked as she turned and looked at the blue Woman, gaining a surprised look from her in return.

"Well, yes...but how do you?" she started to ask, only for the Human Woman to cut her off.

"Because we agreed to hold the talk until we had a restful sleep, as we were both kind of tired from everything we went through at the Leviathan Base let alone our 'eventful melding' last night." Kat answered with a knowing smile, which made Myra nod back.

"Yes, eventful is one way of putting it." she replied with a mirrored smile, which earned a caring expression from the Human Woman in return.

"You should do that more often..." she began to say in a sort of cryptic tone, gaining a confused look from the a Rogue Spectre.

"What do you mean?"

"Smile, you should smile more." Kat then replied, making the young Darby blush a little.

'_Myra's just too cute_.' the Human thought as her own cheeks reddened in response to her friend.

"Okay, so I will go first…" the Asari then said while sitting down on the edge of the bed, gaining a curious look from her lover.

"That doesn't sound too ominous." Kat replied as she sat down beside her, which made the Rogue Spectre look over to her with a knowing look.

"I want you to know that I do not regret what we did last night, not for one moment."

"Well, what did we do exactly? Because I thought we were just sharing memories…" the Human Woman asked back, which made Myra look back at her as she continued.

"…I mean I too don't regret what we shared, but perhaps you can explain it to me?"

This made the Asari smile back slightly at her friend's curiosity, taking the Woman's hand in her own.

"You are right, we were supposed to simply share memories through the melding of our minds. But like I told you doing the meld about wanting to be more than friends with you, but holding myself from pursuing it due to…" she started to say before stopping, which made Kat take over.

"You mean because of the guilt you were feeling."

"…That's right, but then when I saw your ancestry…" Myra began to say, which brought a knowing smile to her lover's face.

"Yeah, that was a shock for both of us." she replied, earning a nod from the Asari.

"…I simply let my instincts take over, I guess we both did, didn't we." she said, whilst stroking the top of Kat's hand with her thumb.

"I know, I mean I confessed to you that I wanted you. So when you kissed me like that, I just let myself go with it…..and it was a really good kiss." the Human Woman replied coyly, which made Myra blush a little more.

"It was good for me too."

"But we were making love right, while we were in the meld? Because that is something else I will never forget." Kat asked, making Myra nod back with an affectionate smile.

"Yes, what we experienced was the two of us...becoming 'bond-mates'. It's something that happens very rarely between Asari and their partners who decide to join each other though something other than love-making, which is why it was only experienced in the mind." she explained, earning an understanding expression from the Human in return.

"I see, so your saying we are now a...couple?"

"Yes, that would be the correct description..." Myra then replied as her smile faded a little, which did not go unnoticed by Kat.

"Why do I feel that a 'but' is about to come in?" she asked with a slightly worried expression.

"...well like I showed you last night, I want you the same as you want me. And I want to see where 'us' can go, and the fact that your related to my late fiancée is a bonus." the Asari began to say, which made her lover gently squeeze the other's hand affectionately in her own.

"But there is something I have to see through first..." the blue Woman continued, earning a nod from Kat as she looked back with a supportive expression.

"I understand, you have to stop Vasir. Well we can do this together, as I now have a personal reason to stop 'her' myself."

"You mean because John was your great-great-great Grandfather." Myra replied, earning another nod from her Human friend.

"Yes, it was as much a surprise to me as it was for you when we found out last night. So when I went back to my room, I did some research into my ancestor. And now that I have gotten to know what kind of Man he was, through the information on the Network and from what you let me see and feel from your memories, I want to make Vasir pay for what she did to him and you even more..." she answered, gaining an appreciative smile from the Asari before looking at the ground with a regretful expression.

"...I just can't believe that I forgot about it."

But the Rogue Spectre responded by gently squeezing her hand whilst continuing to stroke it wit her thumb.

"Don't blame yourself for that, you were just a child when your Grandmother told you that. You can't be expected to remember every single detail of what happened during your childhood." she said back, which made Kat smile back.

"Thanks Myra."

"Your more than welcome, Kat." the Asari said as the pair just looked into each others eyes for a moment, like they were taking in every detail in the other's eyes.

"So, we take down Vasir...and then see where this takes us." Kat then said while gesturing to their hands, as she then moved her fingers in-between the Asari's, brushing her soft skin against the blue but equally if not more soft counterpart.

"Yes, that sounds like a plan." Myra replied while turning her attention to their hands as they continued to move slowly against each other like in a dance, before looking back into her lover's eyes which made Kat's smile widen.

"Would a kiss be out of question though?" she asked, earning a mirrored expression from the Rogue Spectre in return.

"I don't see why not." she said back as they both then began to lean towards each other, closing their eyes as they anticipated their lips meeting. But just as they were about to kiss, feeling each other's breath on their skin. The door chimed and brought them out of the moment, gaining a disappointed look from both Women.

"I guess that is Yikrah at the door." Kat said, not trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah, but I wonder what would happen if we just ignore her." Myra replied before the door chimed once more, making the Human Smirk and chuckle in return.

"I think she will continue to press the door chime."

"Well, let's not keep her waiting then." the Asari replied as she got stood back up and walked over to the door, followed quickly by her lover as the door opened to reveal the Drell-female.

"Oh Myra, have you seen Kat? Because she isn't answ..." she began to say before noticing the Human Woman standing behind the Rogue Spectre, gaining a wide-eyed look from the Autobot Agent.

"...oh!" she added, earning a smirk from the two lovers as they stood in front of her in the doorway.

"Morning." Kat replied, which then gained an embarrassed smile from Yikrah in return.

"...Morning. Well if you are ready Myra, I can take you back to see your Aunt?"

"Yes, we are ready." the young Darby replied, earning a nod from Kat as the Drell then gestured to the pair.

"Alright, then please follow me."

And with that, the three Women left the room and headed down the corridor towards the Medical-Bay.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile on the other side of the galaxy, Vasir's shuttle flew out of the event horizon of a Space-bridge portal, which closed as quickly as it had opened while the small vessel flew toward a large fleet of ships ahead of it.

"Morinth, we are here." Vasir called back to the Ardat-Yakshi who was in the aft of shuttle, gaining a grunt from her as she sat up on the bench and got to her feet.

"About time, it's taken long enough." she replied while walking back into the cockpit to join the older Asari and the two pilot-Mechs.

"That's because this fleet that I have built was under orders to jump to a new system every few hours on a pre-set pattern of jumps, so that the Autobots would not detect them. It only took us a while to find them as we were further behind in the list of coordinates." Vasir then said, gaining a knowing look from Morinth.

"A while? It took all night to catch up to them, surely you could have signalled them to stop and wait for us to catch up?" she answered back, which made the Leviathan Leader look back as she noticed the annoyed tone in her companion's voice.

"This fleet is also under orders to keep a communications blackout, unless a ship enters their proximity and transmits the correct code." she replied before turning back to the Mechs, who were concentrating purely on their flying.

"Send the code." the Asari then said, gaining a nod from the robot on her left.

"By your command." it spoke with it's synthesised voice as Vasir then turned back to the Ardat-Yakshi, narrowing her eyes in a cold stare.

"I hope you're not trying to make me question my decision to bring you along, or I could throw you out into the cold void outside?" she asked, which made the younger Asari's expression change to a more worried one.

"...Oh not at all, in fact since it was quite hard for us to find it and we knew what we were looking for. I am more than certain that the Autobots would never find it. Morinth then replied in a grovelling-like tone, which made Vasir smirk in return.

"That's better, now get up here if you want a good view of the 'Leviathan." she then said while gesturing for the Ardat-Yakshi to join her side, who did as she was told and stepped up to her Boss as she stood behind the pilots.

"Alright, but how impressive can it...by the goddess!" she then said as her eyes widened, making the Leviathan Leader's smile widen as they stared out of the shuttle's canopy. For suddenly a ship appeared before them that dwarfed the rest of the fleet, even blotting out the star of the system they were in as it passed between them and the burning ball of gas.

"That ship is massive..." Morinth began to say, as she saw the dreadnoughts and cruisers were completely overshadowed by the Battleship.

"...it must be nearly the same size as one of Reapers that attacked the galaxy five hundred years ago." she added with a wide-eyed stare, which made the older Asari shake her head in response.

"The Leviathan is actually the same mass and size as Harbinger, who history states was the lead-Reaper and the largest in the Reaper fleet."

"That ship looks like it could take on the entire Autobot Navy on it's own, and still have more fire-power for something else." the Ardat-Yakshi marvelled as their shuttle started heading for what looked like landing-bay on it's port-side directly ahead of them.

"Code has been confirmed, we are clear to land." the Pilot-Mech on Vasir's right then said, gaining the Asari's attention as she nodded back.

"Very good, take us in then." she replied.

And with that the shuttle flew past several cruisers, all which completely overshadowed the smaller vessel. But as they closed in on the Leviathan, both Asari could not help but feel overwhelmed by the massive battleship as they got closer to it. Morinth simply looked on with a shocked expression, while Vasir's smile widened considerably.

Once the shuttle had landed, the two blue women exited the vessel and walked across the large bay to find Inferno waiting for them.

"Welcome aboard the Leviathan..." the Con began to say to his Boss with a smile, which the disappeared as he noticed the Ardat-Yakshi standing beside her.

"...oh, I did not realise that you were bringing 'her' with you?" he then added, gaining an annoyed look from Morinth.

"I was invited." she replied though the Destron Leader ignored her and kept his attention on Vasir, like he was expecting an answer from her.

"Morinth saved my life back on Unity, so she has earned herself one more chance." the older Asari said back, gaining a nod from Inferno in return.

"Very well."

"But you didn't just meet us here to ask me that, did you?" Vasir then asked, making him shake his head in response.

"No sir, we have received some Intel that I thought you would find interesting."

"Alright, what is it?" Morinth then asked, beating Vasir to the question, which then gained a cold stare from the Destron before returning his attention to the Leviathan Leader.

"Well...it appears that the Autobots are being forced to leave Unity station, just as you hoped they would be."

"Excellent, which means that their new security force must be ready to take over." she replied with a smile, gaining another nod from the Con.

"Yes Vasir, and your troops within it's ranks are ready to act on your orders."

"Good, but we will reserve giving the go-ahead to them until after we have taken down the Autobots at their source. And is there anything else?" the older Asari then asked.

"Yes, the Rogue Spectre 'Myra Darby' and her friends have been arrested and are being held at the last Autobot outpost. They are due to leave with the Autobot withdraw on the Cruiser 'Morning Hope', which will be the last Autobot ship to leave Unity today." Inferno replied, before both he and Morinth then noticed a thoughtful expression appear on their Leader's face.

"Vasir?" the Ardat-Yakshi asked with a curious tone, which made the older Asari smile back.

"This could work to our advantage...and after how close that Darby-bitch came to stopping me on Unity, I would like nothing more to have her taken out of the equation."

"Very good sir, how should we proceed with that?" the Destron Leader asked with a mirrored expression to that of the Ardat-Yakshi standing with them.

"Inferno, I want you on this mission..." Vasir then began to say, only for Inferno to cut her off.

"Very good, me and my Destrons will be able to handle..." he started to say in a confident tone, only for the older Asari to cut him off in return.

"No, I need you and...Morinth for this mission." she replied, earning shocked looks from both of them.

"You want me to work with him!" the Ardat-Yakshi replied with a venomous sting in her tone, while the Con simply looked dumbfounded at her.

"But what about my team?"

"Devron can take command while you are gone, I need you both for this..." Vasir started to say back, as a serious and cold expression appeared on her face while looking at the pair.

"...and I need you to settle whatever issues you have with each other, because I want my best to deal with Myra and her friends while they are in a place that I have some control over."

"And how do we do that? I mean we can't just walk into the Autobot Cruiser and assassinate them while they sit in their cells." Morinth then said in a questioning tone, gaining a knowing smile from the Leviathan Leader in return.

"Of course you can, or did you forget how we got away from Unity...?"

This earned a look of confusion from the Ardat-Yakshi as she stared back, so Inferno decided to speak up.

"That's because Leviathan has Agents inside the Autobots ranks, and they have helped to ensure that our plans to discredit the Cybertronians has continued to be successful. That is how we heard about Darby and her friends, from one Agent among a team currently on the 'Morning Hope'."

"Yes, so the two of you will head to that ship and my people on the inside will get you on board, so that you can then take care of Myra and her friends." Vasir added, gaining a nod from Morinth and the Destron Leader, though the former's was a little less enthusiastic.

"Alright, so when do we leave?" she asked.

"Immediately, once the shuttle has been readied for you..." Vasir replied before taking a step away from the pair and towards the exit, which had opened as it detected her proximity.

"...so don't fail me, meanwhile I will begin preparations for our attack on Earth." she then added, before walking out of the open doorway. Leaving the other two standing there as they gave each other distrusting looks.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Back at the Autobot Base on Unity station, Myra,Kat and Yikrah entered a briefing room to find Evac, Crosscut, Tolae with Commander Vras.

"Hey guys, have a nice rest?" Kat asked, gaining a very enthusiastic nod from Crosscut as he started pointing at the other Bot.

"Yes I did, because I wasn't in the same room as the serial snorer." he said with a somewhat joyous tone, gaining a surprised stare from Evac in return.

"No fair."

"How is your Aunt, Myra? Is Ser-Ket alright?" the other Asari then asked, ignoring the two Bots as they started to argue with each other.

"I've just been into the Medical Bay to see my Aunt, she is still in a coma but Doctor Minerva told me that she should make a full recovery." the Rogue Spectre replied with a relieved tone, gaining mirrored reactions from around the room.

"That is good news, I am glad to hear your Aunt will be alright..." Commander Vras said back while Kat gave Myra a supportive smile, which she then returned.

"...But I guess we should now get to the more pressing matters..." he continued, gaining a nod from everyone as a holo-sphere then appeared in the centre of the room.

"So as you are all aware, we Autobots are to leave Unity Station via orders of the Senate, who no longer believe that we are good enough to defend the interests of the Inter-Stellar Federation despite our Five hundred years of service."

"And this hasn't been a knee-jerk reaction or something similar, this decision has been a long time coming." Yikrah then added as they all stood around the holo-orb, which gained a confused expression from Evac.

"I understand what has happened, I mean I have seen the news...we all have..." he started to say, earning a knowing smile from Kat to Myra.

"...but what I don't get is how quickly it has all fallen apart, it just doesn't seem possible." the Bot continued, which then regained the Rogue Spectre's attention.

"Oh it's not only possible, but it was also well orchestrated...and Vasir was the one behind it." she said, earning a nod from Vras in return.

"Yes, both Ser-Ket and I have long believed that Vasir was leading the secretive Leviathan group, but we never thought that she had a base here on Unity."

"Wait, you guys had your suspicions about Vasir...and yet did nothing about it?" Crosscut then asked with a surprised look, gaining the Commander's attention.

"That is because we did not have any solid evidence to back us up, since the Senate did not believe in 'Leviathan's' existence. And with how they had treated Myra when she tried to reveal the truth about Vasir and her group, Ser-Ket knew that the only way to convince them would have been with one hundred percent undeniable proof."

"I doubt that would have worked though..." Myra then spoke up, making everyone turn their attention to the Asari.

"...because when I managed to infiltrate the Leviathan base here on Unity, I managed to become part of the audience that Vasir was addressing." she continued to say, while everyone in the room had their attention entirely on the young Darby as they listened to her.

"And it was more than heavily implied that 'she' had not only Agents all areas of the Federation, but Senators who had secretly allied themselves with her and Leviathan."

The entire room went quiet, as the Rogue Spectre's friends, Commander Vraz and Yikrah all looked back at her with stunned expressions.

"Well...I think that would explain how the Senate has managed to kick you Autobots off Unity, if a number of the Senate are siding with Leviathan." Kat then said, gaining a nod from the Autobot Commander.

"That is the only plausible way this all would have happened, and since we will no longer be tied down by the ISF's regulations and oversight, I think that it is only fair that we go on the offensive against Vasir." he said, which brought a confident smile to each face looking back at him, before the Bot then turned his attention to Myra.

"Can we debrief you on everything you saw while in the Leviathan Base, it would finally give us something to work on towards that goal?"

The young Darby looked over to Kat, who gave her a supportive smile in return.

"Of course I will." the Rogue Spectre replied as she then looked back at the Commander.

"Good, and there is something else I want to go over with you. It was your Aunt's idea and considering the current situation we now find ourselves in, I can't think of a better time for it." he replied, gaining a confused look from the Asari in return.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, which made the Commander smile back as he was about to answer her. But Vras was quickly silenced as his and everyone's attention turned to a Autobot-Turian, who entered the room and looked over to him.

"Sir, the Senate have brought their deadline forward and we have to vacate this base and the station now." he said, gaining a reluctant nod back from Vras in return.

"Very well, then please notify all remaining Autobot personal and have them board the 'Morning Hope' in preparation to leave." he replied, earning a salute from the Turian who then turned around and left as the Commander looked back at Myra and the others.

"I apologise but it seems that our hosts have decided that we should leave now, so we will have to continue this meeting on board the Morning Hope."

the Eudora crew all nodded back sombrely as Vras walked past them all and stopped at the room's entrance.

"Now if you will please follow me."

And with that Myra and her friends joined the Commander's side and left the room, as they like the rest of the Autobots at the base prepared to leave the station.

Meanwhile in the vacuüm of space outside of Unity, a shuttle entered the system via a Space-Bridge portal which quickly disappeared as the small vessel approached the Federation Capital.

In the shuttle's cockpit, both Morinth and Inferno sat at it's controls as they looked out at the station through the glass canopy in front of them.

"This is Unity-Control, we have you on approach. Please state your ID and reason for arrival." a male voice then spoke over the inter-com, which made the Con tap a button on his holo-interface.

"This is the Shuttle 'Tydirium', we are due to dock with the Morning Hope. Our pass-code is zero-four-zero-five-zero-one-two-zero-zero-eight."

It then went quiet for a moment as both the Ardat-Yakshi and her reluctant partner waited for a response, while the station and their primary target continued to grow larger as they closed in on them.

"Code acknowledged, your access point will be the tertiary docking bay st the Morning Hope's aft and a tram will be there on your arrival...'Victory Leviathan'." the voice then spoke once more, gaining a smile from both the Destron Leader and his colleague as their shuttle then continued onwards towards the Autobot star-ship and it's unsuspecting passengers.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading.**

**PS. Can you guess the meaning of Inferno and Morinth's pass-code?**

**Next chapter: As the Morning Hope leaves the Unity Station, Morinth and Inferno hatch a plan to kill Myra and her friends, but will they succeed and what will happen if they do?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here is the new chapter, enjoy.**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XV**

Commander Vras entered the CIC of the Morning Hope, before looking around at the bridge-crew who all stood ready at their stations.

"Is everyone on board?" he asked to the dark-haired Femme to his left, gaining a nod from her in return.

"Yes Commander, airlocks are sealed and we are ready to get under way."

"Very well. Communications, inform Unity-Control that we are about to leave, I am certain they will be glad to hear that..." the Commander then said, before looking ahead at the Turian manning the terminal at the front of the room in front of the large holo-screen.

"...Helm, clear all moorings and engage aft-thrusters." he added while walking over to the Captain's chair, which was located in the center of the large oval-shaped room and sat down in it.

"Moorings cleared, engaging thrusters." the Pilot replied, while the Blonde Bot at Communications looked over at the Commander.

"Unity-Control acknowledges, but that is all that they will say."

This earned an annoyed look from the Autobot-Leader as he shook his head in return, before looking back ahead.

"Very well, let's not waste anymore time here then. Helm, take us out." he replied, earning a nod from the Turian-male as he typed on his holo-interface.

"Yes sir, here we go." he replied as the Cruiser pulled away from the station's outer-docking section, before firing it's main engines and headed away at full sub-light as it left Unity in it's wake.

"Once we pass out of the System's edge, plot a Space-bridge jump to the Seventh Fleet's location in the Exodus Cluster." Vraz then added to the Pilot, who nodded again before the Commander just sat back in his chair and watches his crew work around him as the Morning Hope continued to fly away from Unity as it ventured out of the system.

Meanwhile in the tertiary shuttle-bay, Morinth and Inferno exited their vessel to find a group of Autobot soldiers waiting for them. But this group was made up of a Grey-skinned Turian-male, a Volus, a Krogan and a purple-skinned Asari.

"So this is the team Vasir said would back us up, only four people?" the Ardat-Yakshi stated with an unimpressed tone, which made the other Asari step forward.

"We have been working as double-Agents for Leviathan for a long time, with myself being the longest at four hundred years. Your not going to find anyone with more insider knowledge and expertise than us, and we aren't exactly thrilled to be working with you...Morinth." she said back in a hostile tone, before turning her attention to the Destron.

"But you Commander Inferno, we await your command." she added, gaining nods from the others in quick succession.

"Very good, now do you know where the targets are at this moment?" he replied with a smirk, as he could feel the annoyance and anger rippling from his Partner while she stood beside him. But he and the others continued to ignore the Ardat-Yakshi, with the Turian activating his holo-tool and bringing up a map for them all to see.

"Currently Myra Darby and Katrina Mason are currently in the Medical-Bay with Commander Ser-Ket..." he started to say, making Inferno's eyes widen in surprise.

"Ser-Ket still lives?"

"Yes sir, the Commander is in a coma though her condition is stable." the Turian replied with a nod, which brought a smile to his face.

"Good, so we can take out the Asari, her Aunt and her Human friend in one go. What about the others?" he asked, which made the Turian look back at his holo-tool.

"The Bots called Crosscut and Evac are with the Asari known as Tolae in the ship's Rec-room, along with thirty or so of the crew."

"Really don't feel like fighting through this Autobot crew just to kill our targets…" Inferno began to say as a thoughtful look appeared on his face as he went quiet for a moment, which earned curious looks from the rest of the team other than Morinth, who just stood there with a bored expression.

"…Okay, you and you with me..." Inferno then said as he pointed at both the Asari and Turian, who both nodded in return.

"...and our targets are those in the Medical-bay." he added before the looking over at Morinth and the other two Agents.

"Morinth, you will take the other Agents and find a way to take out the remainder of Darby's crew."

This immediately gained a disgusted reaction from the Ardat-Yakshi, before she began to leave the shuttle bay whilst shaking her head.

"I don't need any help to deal with Darby's friends, keep your friends with you." she said back with a venomous tone, which just brought a smirk to the Destron Leader's face as he turned back to the others and ignored Morinth as she walked out of the room.

"Okay, you two stay here and keep a watch on out shuttle, because we will need a fast exit ready and waiting for us once our mission is complete." he said.

"Yes sir." both said in unison, before taking positions on either side of the shuttle while Inferno looked back at both the Turian and Asari.

"Let's go."

"Wait, you should know before we head out in to the rest of the ship that we have made alterations to the internal security system." the purple-skinned Woman then said, gaining the Con's attention.

"What kind of alterations?"

"The internal sensors would usually recognise you and alert the rest of the crew to your presence, especially in Morinth's case. But we have wiped hers and your records from the Morning Hope's data-banks, replacing it with temporary programming which will instead read you as standard crewmen." the Turian added, which made the Destron Leader smirk back as he gestured to the doorway.

"Very good, now let's get moving. Darby isn't going to get herself killed…not without our help."

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile Myra and Kat were in the Medical-bay, standing beside the Asari's comatose Aunt who was lying on the berth in front of them, hooked up to several machines. The young Darby looked down at the sleeping Ser-Ket with a worried expression, which did not go unnoticed by her lover who took the blue Woman's hand in her own and gently squeezed it.

"Your Aunt's going to be fine Myra, she has the best care and she is a fighter." she said in a caring and supportive tone, which brought an appreciative smile to the Rogue Spectre's face in return.

"I know Kat, but as I look down at my Aunt now…" she began to reply while turning back to Ser-Ket, the smile disappearing as quickly as it appeared as her eyes fell upon her Aunt's still form.

"…I can't help but feel I am cursed in some way." she replied with a guilt-tinged tone, one that made her lover look back with a worried expression.

"Myra, you really need to stop blaming yourself like this. Because what happened to your Mother, to John…and now Ser-Ket were in no way you're fault…" she started to say, making the Asari look back at her.

"…they were Vasir's fault and hers alone. Don't burden yourself with something that is not yours to bear, because it will only continue to eat away at your heart…" the Human Woman continued as she looked into her lover's blue eyes, which were just as focused on her own.

"…and that means Vasir will win once again."

"I know what you're saying Kat, really I do. But what if something happens to you, I don't think I could..." the young Darby began to say as her eyes began to well up and her voice started to shake as her growing grief threatened to overcome her, which Kat recognised instantly, pulling the Asari into an embrace in response.

"It's alright, I am here with you and that is not going to change..." she said back in a caring and supportive tone while holding her lover close to her, feeling every inhale and exhale of Myra's breath as she slowly started to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I thought...that I...had a handle...on this." the young Darby began to say between breaths, her voice still shaky as she felt herself on the abyss, with only Kat there to hold her in place as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder.

"Myra, you buried all of this grief and misplaced guilt within yourself for how long now, covering it with your growing anger as your hatred for Vasir drove you forward. But that alone could never be enough to keep you going forever, as I can see now..." she continued to say as the Asari just stood there in the Human's arms and listened, her eyes bordering between not crying and just letting go.

"...but you have me now and if it will help, then let yourself go. I will not hold it against you as I know that everyone needs to...once in a while, I will just continue to hold you close...never letting go." Kat finished which made a tear run down Myra's cheek before she just started to crying openly, embracing her Human-lover even more as she let two hundred years of pent up grief and anguish go in one long cry. Kat though just held the Rogue Spectre in her arms, running her left hand down the back of of the Asari's head in a soft and caring fashion.

This went on for a minute or so as the young Darby sobbed into the shoulder of her lover, while her comatose Aunt slept quietly next to them.

"Kat..." Myra then said in a soft and less shaky tone, breaking the silence that had hung around the pair in that room.

"Yes, Myra?" the Human said back as she held her lover, feeling the Asari's breathing calming down on her chest.

"...thank you."

"You're more than welcome." Kat replied with a smile while they remained in the embrace, as a more comfortable silence descended around them.

"Well now..." a unknown male voice then spoke out from the doorway, making the pair look over to see a Caucasian Man, a Turian and a purple-Asari standing there and looking back at them.

"...isn't that an interesting sight?" he added as the two women separated, staring at the new arrivals with mirroring looks of confusion.

"Who are you?" Kat asked, whilst Myra wiped the last remaining tears from her face.

"Yes, what she said." she added as she finished and looked at the trio, taking note that they were carrying weapons.

This made the unknown Man glance either side of him, gaining a nod from both his companions before the Turian raised his weapon and the Asari powered up her biotics, which they then aimed at the Human Woman and Rogue Spectre, gaining shocked looks from the pair.

"We are 'friends' of Commander Ser-Ket and are here to ensure that she dies today...alongside the two of you of course..." he added while equipping and arming his own weapon.

"...for the glory of Leviathan."

This made Myra and Kat both narrow their eyes at the enemies as they stood between them and her sleeping Aunt.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile Evac, Tolae and Crosscut were sitting at a table in the Morning Hope's Rec-room having a drink, while members of the Autobot crew sat around them in their own groups.

"Crosscut, what is it?" the Pilot asked as he and his Asari friend noticed the other Bot looking over at the multi-alien crew sitting around them, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I was just wondering since the ISF decided to cut ties with the Autobots, then how come they are still a number of alien crew-members like the Turian, Asari and Salarians that we have seen on this ship?"

"Well I spoke to one or two of them earlier and it appears that they personally do not agree with what their own Governments have chosen to do, choosing instead to continue working in the Autobot ranks." the Ardat-Yakshi replied, gaining a nod from Evac in return.

"That makes sense, I mean it's not like us Cybertronians have been living up to the bad name that the ISF Senate has labelled us with."

Crosscut gave a slight smirk to that line, while looking past his friends to the table behind them where two Turians and an Asari were sitting.

"It's good to know that not all the galaxy has bought into the crap that the Senate has been selling, that there are still good people out there." he added, before his face became thoughtful which gained a curious look from Tolae.

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming this way." she replied with an inquisitive tone, which made the Bot nod slightly.

"I can't help but think that back to what Myra said about Leviathan, that they have played a part in turning the Galaxy against the Autobots. Surely that means that there could be those amongst it's ranks, working secretly against our kind's interests, possibly helping Leviathan."

This brought mirroring expressions from both Evac and his Asari friend as they listened to Crosscut, who glanced around the room one more time before returning his attention to the pair.

"I guess, though it's a bit of a morbid way of thinking about those around you." Tolae replied while looking slightly taken aback by his comment, which earned a regretful look from Crosscut.

"Sorry Tolae, I didn't mean that we shouldn't trust anyone who isn't Cybertronian or Human. It's just that everyone in the galaxy is against us now, Myra said that even members of the Senate have sided with Leviathan. That doesn't leave us with a lot of allies does it." the Bot said back, which made Evac place his hand on the Ardat-Yakshi's in a supportive and caring gesture as he looked over at his friend.

"That's true, which makes it a victory for us that there are those that still want to fight at our side, and not following the questionable actions that their own Governments make."

This brought a slight smile to Tolae's face as she looked over at the Bot, who could not help but mirror her expression as he stared back. This made Crosscut feel a little awkward as he noticed the pair's behaviour, even taking note that the Asari was softly stroking the other Bot's hand with her thumb.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply..." he started to say back in an apologetic tone, only for the pair to look back at him.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean it in that way Crosscut. It's just once you start questioning those around you, how long until you no longer see your friends and only enemies." Tolae replied with an understanding tone, which gained an embarrassing smile from the Bot in return.

"Thanks Tolae, I hope..." he started to say back, before a blond-haired Caucasian Femme suddenly stopped at their table.

"Hello, can we help you?" Evac asked with a puzzled look, while the new comer stood there and looked at them all with a blank expression.

"I am sorry to bother you, but I need help with the terminal in my office. It isn't working like it should be." she asked, which made Tolae narrow her eyes slightly.

"Don't you have technicians who can make repairs like that for you?"

"Yes there are, but I have been unable to get in contact with them. Please come and help me?" she said back with a monotone-like voice, which gained unsure looks from both the Asari and the Pilot.

"Well...the latter started to say, before Crosscut suddenly cut him off as he got up from his seat.

"Don't worry, I can deal with this." he said while joining the Femme's side, which made his friends just stare back in confusion.

"Wait, you're going?" Evac said back, gaining a knowing look from the other Bot in return.

"I won't be long, should be an easy fix..." he started to say, while giving the pair a telling wink.

"...so you two should just stay here and talk, I'll be back."

This made the Pilot nod back before his friend waved and left the room with the Femme, earning bemused looks from Evac and Tolae.

"Were we making him feel uncomfortable?" the Asari asked with a curious tone.

"We must have been, though I can't see why. We are just friends after all, right?" the Bot said back in a similar tone, gaining a worried look from the blue Woman, which he noticed instantly.

'_Oh boy, did I just put my foot in it again?'_ he thought before taking a deep breath, and then exhaling while Tolae watched.

"What did I do?" he asked with a slightly confused tone, which made his friend look away for a moment.

"I can't help but get the feeling that you are upset with me...about when we almost kissed." she said, which made the Bot's eyes widen in response.

"Wow, you just come out and say it." he replied in a surprised and taken aback tone, which made the Asari look back in with a similar expression.

"Well I don't know how else to talk about it, since social skills were not exactly a necessary a requirement at the Monastery. So all I can do is just come out and say it as it is, and if that is a problem for you..." she then started to say with a slightly hostile touch to her voice, which made Evac raises his hands up in submissive gesture as he cut her off mid-sentence.

"No, it's certainly not a problem for me..." he began to say in a more calm and supportive tone, which made Tolae just watch and listen in return.

"...in fact it's refreshing for me to see that quality in a Woman, since most I have met in my life are not so up front." the Pilot added, which made his friend look back with a curious expression.

"Do you mean Myra?" she asked, gaining a nod from him.

"Well Myra is a prime example of that, yeah."

"Do you 'like' her?" the Ardat-yakshi then asked, which brought a surprised look from the Bot.

"Well as a friend, yes. But not in any other way, since the only person I am interested in is sitting directly in front of me." he replied an honest expression, which caught Tolae off guard.

"...What?"

"Yeah, I just said it. I can be up front too, just like you." Evac then added, which brought a slight smile to his friend's face that she could not help.

"...I, I don't know what to..." the Asari began To say in return, but the Bot cut her off as he places his left hand on top of her right in a supportive and caring gesture.

"You don't need to say anything, for I know you feel the same way about me..." he began to say, keeping Tolae's attention on him as her eyes remained fixed on his own.

"...as I felt that back in the Eudora's cockpit, during our trip through the nebula." the Pilot continued, making the Ardat-Yakshi nod back in agreement as she listened to his words.

"But that doesn't mean that I was not hurt in some way by you calling our almost kiss a 'mistake', because that is certainly not what I would have called it."

This though, made Tolae look down at the table. As though she could no longer look Evac in the eyes as a guilty expression appeared on her face.

"Evac, I would never intentionally say something to hurt you, and for that I am sorry. But you must understand, this..." she then began to say l, whilst gesturing between them with her hands.

"...this cannot go any further, because if it did. If we crossed that line, then it can only end with me killing you...and I could not bare that...not again." Tolae added as her eyes slowly began to well up, which earned a pained expression from the Bot, having noticed this as she looked back at him.

"I am sorry Tolae, but there is something I want to say. Because since our last talk and 'that moment', I decided to do some research." Evac replied as he then quickly activated his holo-tool, bringing up the image of several articles that caught the Asari's attention.

"I know that Ardat-Yakshi kill because their nervous system dominates and overpowers their respective partner's, which is completely opposite of what should happen when an Asari joins with them..."

As the Pilot spoke, Tolae found herself staring between him and the articles with an inquisitive look.

_'He certainly has done his homework, and it is all for...me._' she thought as he continued.

"...so what would happen if you just didn't do that, just didn't join your minds and nervous systems?"

This made the Ardat-Yakshi gently shake her head in return, which earned a confused look from the Bot.

"Do you realise how hard that would be, because the act of 'bonding' is the most natural act for an Asari to share with someone their care 'deeply' about..." she began to say, with the last few words standing out to Evac.

_'__S__he cares deeply about me, the feeling is mutual._' he thought as she carried on speaking.

...and it's not something we can just stop, especially since it is a part of how we reproduce. Do you really wish to risk your life on whether I could hold myself back?" the Asari then asked with a questioning look, earning a knowing expression from him in return.

"The way I live my life has me risking it every single day, and I can tell you in all honesty, that we could both die tomorrow in battle. And it would pain me more if that happened and I knew that we had wasted a chance to see where 'this' could lead first..." he added while pointing between the two of them, all just as Tolae listened intently to his words.

"...and I think that would be the biggest tragedy of all. So yes, I am more than willing to risk my life on you...because I trust you." he then said, which made the Ardat-Yakshi's eyes widen as she heard him say that last part.

'_...I trust you._' she thought as his words repeated in her mind, making her feel that warm glow in her heart once more as she looked down to see his hand still holding onto her own gently.

"...I..." she started to stammer as shyness suddenly came over her, while a slight smile appeared on the Bot's dace as he noticed her cheeks reddening a little.

"I know you would not do anything to harm me Tolae, hell you have saved my life once already. Isn't that proof enough that we could make 'this' work? Isn't it worth a shot?" he asked, which brought a thoughtful look to the Asari's face.

"I...I need to think about this, please...give me some time to think this over?" she then replied, which made the Pilot nod back.

"That's okay, take as much time as you need." he said back, before looking toward the exit that Crosscut had left a few minutes earlier.

"What is it?" Tolae then asked, noticing the concerned look on her friend's face.

"I can't help but feel that Crosscut should be back by now, it wouldn't take him this long to fix that Woman's Terminal." he replied, earning a nod from the Ardat-Yakshi in return.

"He even said as much himself, didn't he."

"I think we should go check on him, just to be sure." Evac then said as he stood up and pushed his seat under the table, making the Asari do the same as she looked back with a confused look.

"Why are you worried, we are on an Autobot ship after all?"

"I don't know, but wasn't that Woman acting a little 'iffy'?" the Bot said back, which made Tolae shrug her shoulders.

"I..I guess so, I just thought it was because of the stress." she replied, whilst the Pilot activated his holo-tool.

"Well, either way I just want to see that he is alright and we can do so with this." he said back while gesturing to the orange holo-device around his right fore-arm.

"Your tracking him?" the Asari asked, gaining a nod from him.

"The whole team has a tracking beacon programmed into their holo-tools, I even put one in yours while you were on board the Eudora. Just to make sure you were you safe, but anyway he is this way, so let's go."

This brought a smile to the Woman's face as she then followed the Bot of out of the Rec-room, taking the exit that their friend had used earlier.

The pair did not have to walk very far as they traversed one of many similar-looking corridors that made up in the interior of the Morning Hope, coming to a half-opened door which stopped Evac in mid-sentence.

"Once we know Crosscut is alright, we could..." Evac began to say before his eyes fell upon the sight in front of him and Tolae.

"Okay, that looks kind of ominous." she said as the Bot looked at his holo-tool's interface, which brought a worried look to his face.

"And it gets worse..." he started to reply, gaining his friend's attention as she looked over to him with a similar expression.

"...as Crosscut's beacon is coming from in there." he added before deactivating his device taking the hold of the door with both hands, preparing himself to push the door open fully. But just as the Bot was about to begin, the door was suddenly enveloped in blue energy which made him let go and look to his Asari friend who had raised her right glowing hand towards it.

"Allow me." she said before moving the hand to the right, which made the door slide completely open and grant them entry.

"Thanks, now I know who to call when I need help opening the pickle jars." Evac then replied in a joking yet appreciative tone, gaining a confused smile from Tolae in return.

"Pickle Jars?"

"I'll tell you later, come on." he gestured as the pair then walked through the doorway, finding themselves in dimly lit room.

"Okay, this isn't making me feel any better." the Bot said as he looked around the room while it's lights flickered on and off, which made it difficult to see the interior they were standing in.

"I think I can help with that too." the Asari replied before clenching her right hand into a fist, making glow with biotic energy as she held it up in the air, making the darkness retreat into the corners of the room. But what the light revealed made the pair's eyes widen in shock, for the Woman that had come to their table for help was lying on the ground before them.

"What in the Allspark?" Evac said aloud before he knelt beside her and checked for a pulse while Tolae looked around the room and saw that it looked like a war had been fought in there, as the furniture was all over the place and some of it was broken.

"Damn it, she's dead." the Pilot then said, regaining the Ardat-Yakshi's attention as he took his hand away from the dead woman's neck and stood back up.

"We should call this in." his friend then said in a worried tone as she reached up to her com-link, earning a nod from the Bot before his attention was caught by a slither of light coming out of a gap in the door which was further into the room.

"This is Tolae, can anyone hear me?" the Blue Woman then said as she tapped her com-link, only to hear static in return.

"I can't reach anyone..." she began to say before being cut off by the sound of the door at the entrance suddenly closing, which made the pair turn back to it just in time to see a blue energy fade away around the door, which looked eerily similar to how Tolae had opened it earlier.

"What?" The Pilot then asked with a confused tone, before another female voice spoke.

"Of course you can't reach anyone..."

This made both the Bot and Asari turn around to see the lights the activate and brighten up the room, almost blinding them as they squinted their eyes in an attempt to adapt.

"...since I have erected a damping field around this room." the voice continued to say as the pair noticed two figures walk into the room at the door at the far side, abet blurred due to their recovering vision.

"Who's there, who said that?" Tolae asked, which gained a chuckle from the unidentified Female.

"You know who I am Tolae, I doubt you could forget me that easily."

This made the Asari's eyes widen as the blurred figure came back into focus, revealing the new arrival to be another Asari who was now recognisable.

"It's you..." Tolae began to say in a surprised voice, though her words were tinged in a building anger, which made the other Woman's smile widen more.

"...Morinth!"

"Yes it's me." the murderous Ardat-Yakshi replied, while Evac's eyes fell upon his friend standing next to her in a trance-like state.

"Crosscut! What have you done to him?" the Bot spat back in a worried tone, which made Morinth look at him with a devious smirk.

"Well...nothing yet, I had to wait for you two to get here. But now that we are all together, the party can finally start." she replied in a cryptic tone, gaining angry stares from the pair.

"What do you want Morinth?" Tolae than asked as she slowly clenched her hands into fists, while the Bot did began to reach down to his holstered pistol at a similar pace.

"To kill you all of course, why else would I be here." the Ardat-Yakshi replied in a bemused manner, before noticing the pair's actions and so raising her left hand up for the pair to see, with it in cup-holding gesture and glowing woth biotic energy.

"Not so fast, or else I snap your friend's neck earlier than planned." she then spat, as what looked like a collar made of biotic energy suddenly appeared around the hypnotised Crosscut's neck, making him choke a little.

"Crosscut!" Evac replied in a concerned tone as both he and Tolae in their tracks, making Morinth stare back with a dark smile.

"That's better, now there is a game I want to play with you and it's called...who wants to die first?"

**A/N: I would like to apologise for it coming out later than I had hoped, but I had a strong bout of Writers block this past fortnight. So I instead decided to spilt what originally was going to be Chapter 15 into two parts.**

**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading. :)**

**Next Chapter: How will these confrontations end between Myra and Kat vs Inferno. And Evac and Tolae vs Morinth who also holds Crosscut against his will?**

**Find out next time. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XVI**

The situation was extremely tense in the damaged living quarters as Evac and Tolae stood just away from Morinth, who held a tight grip around Crosscut's throat with her biotic construct.

"Why are you doing this?" the Pilot asked, which made the murderous Ardat-Yakshi's smirk grow a little wider.

"Why? Well because I want too, and also Vasir wants you all and Myra out of the way." she replied casually, which made both Evac and his friend's eyes widen in shock.

"Myra and Kat!" he said back, gaining a nod from Morinth.

"Yep, Inferno and his friends should be dealing with that Darby-bitch any time now..." she added, before noticing the worried looks on the pair's faces.

"...but I would be more worried about yourselves right now."

Tolae then suddenly narrowed her eyes and smirked back in return, which did not go unnoticed by her fellow Ardat-Yakshi.

"Why should we, since the way I recall it. The last time we fought, it was you who ran away from us." the Asari said, making Morinth bite her lip as she narrowed her eyes.

"I ran from Myra, not you. I can handle you guys all on my own."

"Alright, then put your money where your mouth is and prove it, let Crosscut go and face us." Evac then added, having cottoned on to what his friend was trying to do. This brought a thoughtful smile to the Murderer's face as she stood there, all the while continuing to hold Crosscut in her biotic grasp.

"I have a better idea…" she started to say before holding her right hand towards the pair, making it glow biotic energy as she looked toward her prisoner.

"…Crosscut, how much do you want me?" the Ardat-Yakshi asked as she blinked, making her eyes turn black. This horrified both Evac and Tolae as they watched their enthralled friend looked at the Murderer and smiled, completely ignoring the fact that she had his throat in a vice-like grip.

"I want you….with all that I am." the Bot replied in a dull monotone-like voice, which made Morinth's smile widen as she glanced back at the others.

"Would you kill for me?"

"Yes, I would kill anyone for you." Crosscut said back with no hesitation, which only made the Pilot and his Asari friend's expressions become more worried at how much control the Murderous Ardat-Yakshi had over him.

"Prove it, kill them for me. Do that and I am all yours." Morinth said in a seductive tone, lowering her left hand and releasing the Bot. He looked at her and nodded before upholstering his pistol and aiming between Evac and Tolae, much to their horror and her amusement.

"Crosscut, it's me Evac. Surely you recognise me pal?" the Pilot asked as the Murderer stepped back from the Bots, smiling devilishly as she watched events unfold before her.

"Of course I know you Evac, but nothing will stand between Morinth and I, not even you." Crosscut replied coldly as he re-aimed the pistol at his friend and began to tighten his finger around it's trigger.

But just as the Bot pulled fired his weapon, Tolae suddenly brought up a biotic shield directly in front of Evac, which made the bullet richoshade and return to the guns. The fire hit the pistol's barrel and exploded, making Crosscut drop it as he yelped in pain. The Asari then used her biotics to spring the Pilot's own pistol out of it's holster and up into the air, gaining a surprised expression from Morinth in return.

"Evac, catch!" she shouted, which the Bot did so as he caught the gun perfectly with his left hand and fired it directly at the Murderer, a confident smirk on his face while doing so. But Morinth managed to deflect the shot with her own blue energy barrier, making her chuckle back.

"Nice try, but surely you..." she began to say, only to be stopped by the sight of Tolae performing a biotic charge that smashed through the other's barrier and tackling the murderous Asari to the ground.

'_That's my Tolae._' Evac thought before turning his attention to Crosscut, who was cradling his hurt hand with his other one.

"Crosscut, have you snapped out of...it?" the Pilot asked, only for the other Bot to look back with narrowed eyes, while also gritting his teeth.

"You ruined it!" the dark-haired Man spat before lunging at his friend, making Evac go on the defensive. But he was so shocked at Crosscut's rage and hatred toward him, that he failed to block the first punch which connected with his jaw and sent the Pilot to the deck.

Meanwhile both Ardat-Yakshi were too busy fighting each other to notice as the brainwashed Bot then knelt down beside the other and then put his hands around Evac's throat and started to choke him. For the two blue Women had surrouned themselves with biotic energy, which they then launched at each other like whips made of blue light. There was a sound of what could only be described as thunder each and every time the lashes cracked. And every time the attacks collided with each other, there was a flash of blue lightning that shown around the interior of that room.

But Crosscut and Evac were both unaware of this, as the former was more focused on ending the life of his friend after being forced to believe that the latter was his enemy, tightening his grip around the other Bot's throat even more tightly as though he was trying to crush it with his hands.

"You will die for ruining mine and Morinth's moment!" he spat through gritted teeth, while the Pilot continued to gasp for air as he struggled against his friend's grip.

"If...you...really...think that, then...do it...Because you will...never...forgive yourself...for killing...one of...your...best friends."

This made Crosscut pause for a second as he looked down at the other Man, whose face was slowly turning purple from lack of oxygen.

"...I forgive...you." he said while letting go and resting his arms on the floor, which made the dark-haired Bot look down at him with a confused expression.

"For what?" he asked while loosing his grip a little as his anger started to wane, which made Evac breath heavily in return.

"…for...all...your...snoring…." he said back, which instantly made Crosscut's eyes widen in surprise.

"But that wasn't me, that was you!" he said back, making the Pilot smirk slightly.

"And he's back!"

The dark-haired Bot smirked back before then narrowing his eyes and turning his attention toward the two Asari, their light-show of a battle still continuing with every strike and blow.

"That Bitch!" he spat before noticing Evac's pistol lying on the ground nearby, so he reached over and picked it up.

"Crosscut, wait!" the Pilot managed to say, despite his shortness of breath while his friend though ignored his plea as he got up and aimed the gun at Morinth's head.

"Morinth!" he shouted with an enraged tone, gaining both hers and Tolae's attention as they stopped and looked in his direction.

"Crosscut?" the other Asari said back with tone made up of relief and confusion, but while her focus had shifted though only for a moment. It was enough for their adversary to take advantage of as she then hit the Bots friend, knocking her to the ground with a biotic punch before looking back at Crosscut, who instinctively pulled the trigger of Evac's pistol and fired a barrage of bullets at the Ardat-Yakshi.

But Morinth simply smirked before suddenly creating a powerful biotic barrier between herself and the dark-haired Bot, which caught the bullets in it's energy-field and disintegrated them before everyone's eyes.

"What?" Crosscut simply replied with a shocked tone, while the Murderer just looked back at him through the blue-light barrier, a look of disdain on her face.

"What a pathetic attack that was..." she started to say, before then raising her glowing hands up at the energy-field which started to shatter and reform into more shapes.

"By the Goddess..." Tolae began to say as she along with the Bots looked on with wide-eyed expressions as they recognised it to be a dozen sharp blades, ones that looked like javelins.

"...Now die!" Morinth then continued before thrusting her hands forward, which immediately sent the biotic blades hurtling at a shocked Crosscut. He didn't even have a chance to move before the razor-sharp pieces ripped through his body, making blood spray out of the exit wounds on his back as they then impacted the wall behind him.

"CROSSCUT!" Evac shouted with a horrified expression, while the Murderer simply sighed in return as she shook her head gently.

"That wasn't the way I wanted to kill him, but it will have to do." she said smugly, which gained the Pilot's attention as he narrowed his eyes and glared at the Ardat-Yakshi.

"Your going to die for that you Bitch!" the Pilot spat while activating his holo-blades, gaining Morinth's attention as looked back at him.

"Oh I do like 'dirty talk'…Evac, is it?" she replied as the Bot got back to his feet took a defensive stance, all the while Tolae was just starting to recover.

"…okay, give me your best shot. Let's see if you can me 'feel' it." she added while mirroring Evac, which gained a shocked look from the other Asari as she looked up at the pair.

"Evac…don't face her a…." she started to say as she tried to sit up, only for the Murderer to look back with an annoyed expression.

"Stay out of this…." she said back before swiping her glowing right hand back at the other Ardat-Yakshi, hitting her with biotic energy that knocked her back onto the ground.

"…this between me and your friend here."

But while Morinth's attention was elsewhere, Evac took his chance and lunged at her with his weapons. This took the Murderer completely by surprise as the Bot sliced at her arm, drawing blood as the blade cut deep into her flesh.

"Arrrgh!" she cried out , stumbling backwards while clutching at her bleeding arm. But if Evac was surprised at this, he did not let it show as he followed through with a swing of his other holo-blade, making the wounded Ardat-Yakshi go on the defensive as she let go of her hurt arm and blocked the attack with a biotic shield.

_'I've got to help Evac!_' Tolae thought as she recovered and began to get back on her feet, for she knew that despite her friend's valiant effort that Morinth would regain the advantage. After all she had centuries of combat experience compared to the brave Bot, who despite his valor and eagerness to protect his friends was just not correctly equipped for the fight he was in.

So as the Asari slowly got back to her feet, the Pilot was still on the offensive, swinging his two holo-blades at Morinth. And she was doing all she could to just keep him at bay, using her boitics to block and deflect each attack as her energies surrounded her arms like armour. Evac then noticed that his constant attacking was weakening Morinth, as her counters were slowing down and she was breathing heavily.

So he decided to end it and swung both his blades down upon the Murderer, who just brought her arms up in time to block them, with just milimetres of air between her head and the energy-constructs of the blades. But before Morinth had the chance to push back, Evac quickly kicked her in the chest and sent her falling back against the wall behind her, with the Woman slamming hard against it and making her drop her guard.

"Face it, you've lost! Just accept that it's over..." he started to say as he stood over the Ardat-Yakshi, raising his right holo-blade as he glared down at her with a hateful stare. But he was suddenly found himself lost for words as Morinth looked up at him with a smile, which caught him off guard.

"Really? You really think so." she said back, earning a surprised look from the Bot.

"What?.." he started to ask before it suddenly dawned on him what she was doing, so he thrust the blade down at the Asari. But she simply smirked back before bringing up her glowing hands, creating a biotic construct around his the blade and his hand, stopping it in mid-motion.

"How?" the Pilot said in a confused and surprised tone, while Tolae's eyes widened as she saw this.

'_I knew it._' she thought while Morinth got back to her feet, while keeping both her hands clenched as her blue energies surrounded them.

"I was never in any danger from you…" the Ardat-Yakshi began to say before tightening her fists, which then made a cracking sound from within Evac's hand and caused him to grimace in pain as she broke it.

"Evac!" his Asari friend shouted back, but she was then surprised once more as the Bot threw thrust his other blade at the Murderer. But Morinth was too fast for that, dodging the attack before kicking down at his right knee and breaking it in one swift action.

"Arrrrgh!" he cried out before falling on to his back, while his and Tolae's adversary stood over him and looked back at latter with a smile.

"…as I was saying…" she started to say once more, before looking back at the Pilot who was lying on his back with a broken hand and leg.

"…you never posed any danger to me, though you did give me a nice cut here." she added while gesturing to the wound on her arm, before then creating a blade from her biotic energies which appeared in her hand.

"But the fun is now over, oh and Tolae…" Morinth continued, glancing back at her fellow Asari who was just about back on her feet.

"…you to watch me kill someone you care about, and perhaps you will see what it truly means to be an Ardat-Yakshi." she finished before kneeling down beside the disabled Bot, holding the biotic blade over his chest.

"Time to die Cybertronian." she then said with a finality to her words before thrusting the biotic-blade down at Evac's chest.

"NO!" Tolae then screamed as her fear and rage suddenly sent her biotics into over-drive, making her body glow extremely bright before unleashing a energy blast that hit Morinth and sent her through the wall and into the corridor behind it.

"Evac!" the Asari then said in worried and caring tone as she rushed to his side, not even looking through the hole in the wall at the Ardat-Yakshi who was slowly recovering amongst the debris around her.

"Evac, you going to be alright." she said, while the Bot cradled his broken hand in his other arm and looked up at her with a firm expression.

"Don't let….her… get away…" he replied in a pained tone, breathing heavily between his words. This earned a nod from her in return before she looked up to see Morinth get back to her feet and start to run, limping as she moved. So Tolae got up and gave chase, leaving Evac to lie there while he rested his broken hand on his leg and tapped his com-link with his free hand.

"I need a medic…" he started to say before being cut off by the Morning Hope's alarm system activating, which blared out it's siren around the ship as he turned his attention to Crosscut's body just aways from him.

"I'm sorry…Crosscut." he said in a regretful tone, before the pain in his hand and leg caught up with him.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile moments earlier on the other side of the Autobot ship, everything looked nice and quiet outside the Medical Bay as two crew-members walked past it's closed entrance. But suddenly an explosion ripped open the doors, flinging the two people against the nearby wall like rag-dolls as the alarms began blaring and sprinkler system activated, raining water down on the fires that had erupted due to the blast.

"What….the hell…was…" the Man said as he slowly recovered, only to but cut off by a bullet to the head. His female companion screamed out loud as she saw his body go limp as it fell to the ground, which was when her attention turned to who had fired the shot.

"Stinking Autobots!" spoke an angry voice from a Man that looked an awful lot like a Terracon, until a grey-skinned Turian gained his attention while firing back into the heavily damaged Infirmary.

"Inferno, we have to fall back. That alarm is going to bring more Autobots down upon us." he said, while the Destron Leader turned his attention back to his comrade and the purple Asari who were firing their rifle and biotics respectively at the Human Woman and Asari, who were protected by the latter's blue energy barrier.

"You leaving so soon, I thought you were here to kill us, or does Vasir only want you to test us?" Myra asked back in a sarcastic tone, earning a narrowed eyed stare from Inferno in return as he took a step toward the pair. But he was suddenly stopped as the Turian turned and held his hand out at the Destron, stopping him.

"No, there is no need for you to stay and get caught. We will cover your withdrawal, now go!" he said, which regained the soldier's attention as he nodded back.

"Kill at least one of them, good luck." Inferno replied before making a run for it down the corridor.

"We have to stop him." the Rogue Spectre then said, while she and Kat watched their adversary disappear out of view.

"Yeah, so go and get him." the Human Woman replied, which made the Asari look back at her lover with a concerned expression while she continued to keep the barrier up between them and the other two enemies.

"You can handle the Turian, but not a biotic, Kat." she said back with a worried tone, but Kat merely smirked as she switched her pistol to her left hand while then equipping her combat knife with her right.

"I can handle myself, you know that Myra."

"But…" Myra found herself replying, before her Human lover cut her off.

"He has to pay for all of this…" she started to say before gesturing to all the dead lying before them, including Doctor Minerva. This made Myra glance back behind them to see her Aunt still sleeping peacefully on her berth, having been protected this entire time by the younger Darby and her friend during this fight.

"Okay, but I am not leaving you without at least a chance against her." the Asari replied before reaching with her free hand and touching Kat on the shoulder, which made the Human Woman gasp as she felt a sudden shock pass over her body. It felt like static electricity on her skin as she found her entire being covered in the same blue biotic energy that her lover could control at will, it had even covered both her rifle and combat knife.

"Wow…" she said in return while looking down at her body, which glowed a shimmering blue.

Even the Turian and his Asari partner could not help but look surprised at what had just happened before them, while Kat then looked back up to Myra, their eyes meeting as the Rogue Spectre gave her a caring look.

"Kick their asses." she said with an affectionate tone, which made her lover smile back confidently.

"You know I will."

Myra then nodded back before turning her attention towards the two enemies, who took notice of this and readied themselves. But the Asari merely smirked back before flexing her hand in a stretched out way, which made the biotic barrier expand outwards and hit the Turian and his comrade. The former was knocked against the wall behind him, while the purple Asari was simply made to stumble a little as she had erected a similar energy field around her body just a split second before the barrier had reached her.

But before anything else could be done, Myra suddenly performed a biotic charge and disappeared in a blue flash as she left the war-torn room, leaving Kat with the two Leviathan Agents.

"Alright then, whose first?" the Human Woman said as she pointed her rifle at the pair while holding her knife in a defensive pose, earning unsure looks from the enemies before they then attacked her. The Asari fired a biotic blast at Kat from her glowing fists which made the Human dive out of the way, going into a forward roll as the energy projectile exploded harmlessly against the wall. But just as she came out of the roll, ending up in a kneeling position, Kat's eyes widened as she noticed that the Turian had kept his aim on her the entire time, making him smirk as he began tightening his finger around the weapon's trigger.

"Nice try…" he started to say before then emptying his gun's clip and sending a barrage of bullets at the Human, which made her close her eyes and exhale as she waited for death to take her. But suddenly she felt the bullets impact harmlessly against the biotic energy that encompassed her being, making her open her eyes and look down at the flattened bullets lying at her feet.

'_Okay, that is cool._' she thought before then instinctively firing her rifle back at the enemy, making him dive out of the way as the glowing blue bullets hit the area behind him. Kat then kept her finger on the trigger and turned her weapon in the direction of the Asari, who created another barrier between herself and the Human. But the purple-skinned Woman suddenly gasped in shock before looking down at her armoured torso at what looked like three bullet holes, which gained a confused expression as she placed her left hand over them. Both Kat and the Turian both watched with curious looks as the Asari then pulled her hand back to reveal that it was soaked with her blood, making the enemy's eyes widen more before turning her attention back to the Human Woman as her biotic barrier faded away. Then the Asari fell to her knees as blood began to pour from her wounds, which made the Turian hold his hand up to her.

"No!" he shouted as his comrade's body fell to the ground, while Kat looked back at her rifle.

'_Myra charged my bullets with biotic energy too._' she thought, before her attention was caught by the Turian looking back at her with a hateful stare.

"You are going to pay for that." he said with a poisonous tone before activating his holo-blade on one hand, while dropping his gun from his other. Kat followed his lead, throwing her rifle aside before switching her glowing combat knife to that hand as she took a defensive stance. But just as she did that, the grey-skinned Turian charged at her and swung his holo-blade at her.

This made the Human Woman dodge the attack and counter, which gained a similar reaction from her enemy as he stepped to the side as the blue-lit blade narrowly missed his body. So he then followed through with a thrust of his melee-weapon, cutting through the air as it moved for Kat's stomach.

But she brought her combat-knife down and sliced through the holo-blade, it's biotic energy cancelling out the glowing orange as she then grabbed the adversary's arm with her right hand. The Turian's eyes widened as the Female Soldier then while holding on to his arm, moved under it and twisted it behind his back before stabbing him in the chest with her combat knife.

"Wha…." he managed to say as Kat held the blade deep in his chest, before his eyes then closed and his body became limp. So she then dropped his corpse to the floor and looked down at her free hand and combat knife, which slowly went back to normal as the biotic energy dissipated.

'_Doesn't last forever then._' she thought before tapping her com-link, turning her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Vraz, this is Kat. Please respond?" she said, before the familiar voice of the Morning Hope's Commander spoke back.

"Kat, what the hell's going on down there?"

"We are under attack by Leviathan Agents masquerading as Autobots, please send troops and a medical team to this location."

"Will do and I am also locking down the ship, but what about Myra?" the Commander replied.

"Myra will be fine, just tell your men to stay out of her way." Kat said back before deactivating her com-link and looking back at the unconscious Ser-Ket, a slight smile appearing on her face.

"Don't worry, I will stay with you until the medics get here." she said before picking up her rifle and reloading it, dropping the empty shells to the ground as she then stood beside the comatose patient and waited for help to arrive.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

As the alarms blared all over the ship, Inferno bolted down one of it's corridors as he made his way back to the shuttle-bay. He turned a corner and came upon a group of Autobots and by the looks of them, hlad been ordered to patrol the area.

"Halt or we will kill you where you stand!" one called out as the rest of the group aimed their rifles at the Destron Leader, who ignored them and looked back down the corridor he had just ran through.

'No sign of that Asari Bitch...yet.' he thought before turning his attention back to the Autobots, with their guns trained on him.

"Drop your weapon." the lead Bot said along with a gesture, which made Inferno glance down at his rifle.

"You mean this?..." he began to say with a smirk, which earned confused looks from the soldiers.

"...okay." he added before then opening fire on the enemies, tearing through the group with a hailstorm of bullets.

"Stupid Autobots." he then said with a slither of satisfaction in his voice as their bodies fell to the ground in a heal before him, before the Destron tapped his com-link as he continued past them.

"Is the shuttle still secure, we are going to need to leave very soon?" he asked.

"The entire ship has gone into lock-down, but we have managed to keep this shuttle-bay free from the protocol so far, though there is no guarantee that it will stay that way for long." one of the Leviathan Agents spoke back, gaining a nod from Inferno in return.

"Just be ready, I will be there shortly..." he began to say before going quiet.

"Sir, what about Morinth? Sir, Sir?" the Agent replied with a more heightened tone, but the Destron Leader had already come to yet another stop. A surprised expression appeared on his face as he came face to face with four Terracons that he had not expected, with them looking back in a mirrored way.

"Sharptooth, that's Inferno!" the yellow and light blue armoured Bot, gaining a nod back from the Leader as his eyes narrowed in return while the Femme in the light and dark blue armour sniffed at the air.

"Yeah, that's the traitor alright...I can smell Ser-Ket's scent coming from him."

This made the Destron Leader grit his teeth and activate his beast-mode, making his body alter itself and become more feral.

"Get out of my way!" he spat, showing his sharp teeth whilst doing so.

"I don't think so, Dinobots maximize!" Sharptooth then roared before activating his own beast-mode, with the others doing the same.

"You think the four of you stand a chance against me? You never had one in the past, what do you think has changed?" Inferno asked, which gained what looked like a smirk from Sharptooth in return.

"No...just her!" the Dinobot Leader replied as he pointed behind the rogue-Terracon, making him turn around just in time to see an Asari appear at the far side of the corridor from him.

'_Shit, it's Darby!_' he thought before looking back at the Autobots, who all readied themselves for a fight.

"Alright, let's do this." he growled while gritting his teeth, before launching himself at the group with his claws bared. This made Sharptooth, Slash, Strafe and Scorn all dive out of the way as the Destron Leader landed between them and smashed his fist into the deck, crushing the floor panel beneath him. But before he had a chance to recover, Scorn roared and slashed at the Con's back.

This gained a loud hiss of pain from Inferno who quickly turned around and backhanded the Dinobot in the face, knocking him to the ground. Slash then charged in and swing his clawed hands at the enemy, hoping to get his attention as the Destron loomed over his team mate. But Inferno suddenly spun around and caught both the Bot's hands in his own, which made the enemy smile as he looked at the surprised Slash.

"I think not." he said before pulling the Bot into the air and swinging him into Sharptooth, knocking them both against the nearby wall.

"Ugh!" they both grunted before falling back to the ground, which just made Inferno's smile even wider as he looked down at them.

"You bring shame to the Dinobot name, I always knew Ser-Ket had bad taste." he gloated before noticing that Myra was almost on top of him, but just as he was then getting ready to face the Rogue Spectre, someone else caught his attention.

"It's not over yet!" Strafe cried out before launching herself at the Destron Leader, activating her jetpack to give her extra power.

"Strafe….No!" the Asari shouted, but the Dinobot-Femme had already collided with her enemy and digging her claws in his sides, gaining another grimace from him as she carried him through the air to the other side of the corridor, smashing them both into the wall of a T-junction.

"Errrgh." the Femme spluttered as she tried to get back to her feet, but Inferno was already back on his and grabbed her by the throat and pulled the Dinobot into the air before ripping some parts out of her jetpack.

"That hurt…" he said with an annoyed tone while looking at Strafe, before noticing Myra and the other members of the Terracon Team recovered and heading his way.

"Hey, Sharptooth…..catch!" Inferno then shouted before hurling the Femme at the group, gaining shocked looks from them all. But Myra reached out with her hand, which began to glow as her biotics then surrounded Strafe and brought her momentum to a standstill.

"Thanks." the Femme replied with an appreciative tone as the Asari then gently let go and allowed the Dinobot to land on her feet beside her.

"Your welcome…" the young Darby began to say, before turning her attention to Sharptooth and the others.

"...I'll handle Inferno."

This gained a nod from the Dinobot Leader who then stepped back from Myra, with the Asari looking back at Inferno who was about to run again.

"Oh no you don't!" she said before waving her left glowing-hand in front of her, which suddenly fixed the Destron to where he stood as biotic energy pinned his feet to the floor.

"What the….!" he spat, gaining a smirk from the Darby in return.

"Your mine." she said with a finality to her words before performing a biotic charge, slamming into Inferno while his attention was elsewhere. At the same time, his feet were released and so the force of Myra's hit sent him back into the wall and created a large dent where he hit it.

"That's got to hurt." Sharptooth joked as he and the other Dinobots joined the Asari as she stood over Inferno, with the latter staring down at the defeated Destron Leader.

"Inferno, you are not going anywhere. Because you are going to pay for the part you played in what happened to my Aunt." she said in a stern tone, which earned a smile from Inferno as he looked up at her.

"Ser-Ket got what was coming to her, I just wish I could have finished the job." he replied with a poisonous sting to his voice, which made the Rogue Spectre clench her first so tight that the biotic energy that began surrounding it began to glow very brightly.

"Speak again and I will do more than dislodge a couple of your ribs, I swear I will." she said back, which just made Inferno sigh in return.

"You promise…"

This made the blue-skinned Woman grit her teeth and raise her glowing fist in the air, readying to strike her enemy where he sat. But suddenly she and the Dinobots were suddenly hit by corridor-wide biotic blast, knocking them all to the ground and gaining a surprised look from Destron Leader as he looked in the direction that the attack had come from.

"Can't be?" he said with a disbelieving tone as he looked upon Morinth who stood just aways from him, looking a little worse for wear herself.

"What are you waiting for, run!" she spat, gaining a surprised nod from Inferno before he climbed to his feet and ran in the opposite direction towards the tertiary shuttle-bay. The Ardat-Yakshi then performed a biotic charge and sped past Myra and the Dinobots as they recovered, but the young Darby was the first to get back to her feet and spotted the blue blur as it passed her.

'_Morinth!_' she thought before giving chase, just as Sharptooth recovered and looked over to her.

"Myra, wait up!" he shouted as his team-mates got onto their feet, but the Asari was already on her way.

Back in the shuttle-bay, the two other Leviathan Agents were already aboard the shuttle and warming it's engines as Inferno entered the large room and ran towards the shuttle.

"Get us in the air!" he spat as he climbed into the hatch, making the two soldiers almost jump out of their seats before nodding back and began interacting with their holo-interfaces. This made the engines fire as the shuttle left the ground and began turning around, just as Morinth entered the area.

"Hey, wait for me!" she shouted, but Inferno merely smirked and gave her a wave before closing the hatch, making the Ardat-Yakshi's eyes widen in shock as she watched the shuttle then fly through the force-field separating the ship from the void outside and out of the Morning Hope, before disappearing out of sight.

'_That bastard left me, I should've left him to die._' she thought before her attention was caught by the sound of footsteps getting closer, so the Asari turned back to the door and readied herself for battle, making her entire body glow with biotic energy.

'_If I am going down, I am going to take as many of those fuckers with me!_'

Suddenly Myra ran through the doorway, only to come to a stop as she was surprised by what was waiting for her. For there was no shuttle in here or Inferno, only a glowing Morinth who was staring back at her with a hateful look .

'_She has been left behind!' _the young Darby quickly thought, before her attention was caught by the other Asari.

"Come on then you Bitch!" the Ardat-Yakshi then spat with her venomous tongue as she charged at the Rogue Spectre, who took up at defensive stance and prepared to face her enemy.

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked this chapter and thank you for reading.**

**Next Chapter: Myra faces Morinth in what could be their last fight, but who will come out victorious? Will the Rogue Spectre come out on top, or will the Ardat-Yakshi finish what Inferno could not. Find out next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter, enjoy. **

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XVII**

Morinth lunged at Myra with a biotic-blade, making the Rogue Spectre create a shield with her own biotics and bring it up to clash with her opponent's weapon, which made blue sparks fly out in all directions before the pair pulled away.

"Give up Morinth, there is no way out of this for you." the young Darby tried to reason as the Ardat-Yakshi attacked again, clashing her blade with the other's construct once again as she stared back with a hateful look.

"Never! I'll die first, but I'll be sure to take you with me!" she spat before pulling back from Myra and quickly following through by creating what looked like biotic-tentacles. The Rogue Spectre's eyes widened in surprise at Morinth's creations which then thrust towards her and attempted to immobilise the Asari by wrapping themselves around her. But the young Darby instinctively re-created her own biotic-blades and cut them down, but the Ardat-Yakshi simply created more and unleashed them upon her enemy. Myra though dodged the attack and spun around before firing a biotic blast which hit Morinth and knocked her to the ground.

"Enough!"

But the Ardat-Yakshi quickly recovered as she used her biotics to spring herself back on her feet, which surprised the Rogue Spectre in return.

"I say when it is enough…" she replied defiantly as Sharptooth and his team-mates joined them in the shuttle-bay, making her look over the Myra's shoulder which gained her attention.

"…and the more the merrier." Morinth added as an evil grin appeared on her face, while the Dinobots stood took positions either side of the Myra and readied themselves for a fight.

"Looks like you could use our help after all." the lead-Terracon said, which made her shrug her shoulders while never taking her eyes of their enemy.

"Okay, we take this 'scum' together then." Strafe said with relief in her voice, gaining nods from both Slash and Scorn as they activated their holo-claws which extended over their own already sharp ones.

"…This should be interesting…" Morinth then said as her biotics began rippling over her body, which made Myra clench her fists and make her own energies show up visually around them as she knew what was about to happen.

"…COME ON THEN!_" _the Ardat-Yakshi then screamed as she fired a blast of blue energy at the group, but before the Dinobots even had to dive out of it's way, it was suddenly stopped in it's tracks by a similar energy blast. Sharptooth and his friends eyes widened as they stared looked on with impressed expressions, for Myra stood before them and was firing mirroring their enemy. She was focusing her biotic energies back and holding Morinth's at bay, creating a ball of bright blue light in the center of their attacks.

"I've got this, now get her!" the Rogue Spectre shouted, gaining nods from the Dinobots who then launched themselves at the Ardat-Yakshi.

But as the Elite-Terracons lunged at her, Morinth broke off her energy blast and performed a boitic charge out of harm's way, letting Myra's own attack carry on and impact the force-field protecting the interior from the space beyond it.

"Oh...scra..." Slash began to say, before noticing it's red-light absorbing the blue energy and for a moment, had a purple glow to it before returning to normal.

"...never mind." he added before turning his attention to Morinth, who created an energy wave and launched it in his and his team-mates direction.

"Get out of it's way!" Myra shouted, but the Dinobots had been wrong footed by their previous charge, and were unable to dodge the energy wave which hit them and slammed them into the wall. This gained a worried look from the Rogue Spectre as she was the only one left standing at this moment, which made the Ardat-Yakshi smirk in return.

"These 'Dinobots' are no challenge for me, so I will easily kill them once I am done with you." she said before firing another several energy blasts, all which Myra dodged by using quick bursts of her biotic charge which made her look like a blue-blur between the biotic blasts that were fired at her.

"Stay still, bitch!" the Ardat-Yakshi spat before suddenly felt her face come into contact with a blue fist, which knocked her back onto her arse.

"Like that is going to happen..." the Rogue Spectre replied as the Dinobots recovered, joining her side once more. And despite being in their beast-modes, Sharptooth and his team-mates had this time equipped their rifles and trained their sights on Morinth.

"She tries anything or even looks at us funny, pump her full of bullets." the Lead-Bot said, gaining a unified nod from the others as Morinth looked up at the group.

"You should kill me, considering all that I have done." she said at them with an almost goading-like tone, which made Myra narrow her eyes as she stared back at her.

"Oh believe me, I would like nothing better than to end your life Morinth..." she replied as she held a glowing fist at the Ardat-Yakshi, who could smirked as she could see the conflict on her adversary's face.

"...but you will tell us everything you know about Leviathan first." the Rogue Spectre added, before looking over at Sharptooth.

"Any chance you have a biotic-inhibitor on you, or do we have to wait for security?"

This gained a smile from the Dinobot Leader, who then unclipped a small rectangular device from his utility belt and held it out to Myra.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." he replied in a gratified tone, which made Morinth's smirk grow wider.

"You think that thing scares me, because no matter what you do to me. I'll never betray Vasir to you!" Morinth spat back, gaining a knowing look from the Rogue Spectre in return as the Dinobot Leader placed it on her arm, which made it activate with a pulsing light in it's center as it connected to her skin.

"Really? After your friends left you behind like that, probably by her orders too." Myra then said, which made the other Asari narrow her eyes in return.

"No! Vasir would not have given that order, this was Inferno acting alone." the Murderer replied, which made Scorn smirk as he looked at Strafe and Slash.

"I think I can understand why he did that..." he started to say, earning a curious look from Sharptooth as he looked back to Myra.

"Look, if Morinth isn't going to tell us anything, then I can't see any reason for keeping her alive any..." he began to say before he was cut off by another female voice, coming from behind them.

"I have to agree with that." she said as the Ardat-Yakshi was suddenly enveloped in biotic energy, making her float off the ground as she tried to struggle against it. This made everyone look back to see Tolae standing at the entrance, with her right hand glowing as she held it out before her.

"Tolae...what are you doing?" Myra asked, gaining the other Woman's attention.

"I am ending this, especially after everything she has done, everyone she has killed. I know you understand me with this, so why keep her alive?" she said with a conviction to her voice, one that the Rogue Spectre recognised all too easily, for she had heard herself speak the same way about Vasir.

_'Tolae means Samara, her daughters and Matriarch Jethra. People who were very close to__her, I can__ certainly__ understand __that__._' she thought before nodding back, as a supportive expression appeared on her face.

"Your right..." the young Darby replied as she stepped out of Tolae's way, but everything was cut short as everyone's com-links activated.

"This is Commander Vras, I have it on the ship's internal sensors that you have Morinth contained. I mean her life-signs say that it is someone completely different, but since you are all surrounding her then I can take it that you have the right person right?" he asked, gaining a nod from Myra as she tapped her com-link.

"That is correct, we have her contained."

"Then in that case, I want Morinth taken to the brig and held there until I can question her." the Commander said back, which earned a wide-eyed look of shock from Tolae as she turned her attention to the Rogue Spectre.

"We can't, Morinth deserves to die." she replied, making Myra stare back at her with an understanding expression.

"Vraz, Morinth won't tell us anything. She has already said as much to us..." she began to explain, before the Morning Hope's Captain cut her off.

"And you're just going to take her word for that, I want her under lock and key."

"Vraz, I know you are following the rules here. But those were written by the Alliance, the same one that kicked the Autobots out. I don't think we should be following those any more, and I can tell you for certain..." she started to say before looking over at Morinth, who stared back with a knowing look on her face.

"...Morinth will not betray Vasir to us, so there is no point in keeping a dangerous Murderer among us..." she carried on saying, gaining a relieved nod from Tolae in return.

"...especially one that should have been killed already for the crimes she has committed. So we should carry that sentence out now." Myra then finished, before everything went quiet as they waited for the Commander's answer.

"…Okay, you're right Darby. I will leave it up to you then." Vraz then replied a little hesitantly, gaining a nod from the Rogue Spectre in return.

"Thank you Commander and besides, I doubt Morinth knows as much as I do about Vasir's plans."

This made the Ardat-Yakshi look down at her with an expression that was both confused and annoyed, but Myra ignored her and turned to Tolae in return.

"If anyone deserves to do this, it is you Tolae." she then said, which made the other Asari stare back with an appreciative look before returning her attention to her quarry.

"Thank you Myra."

"So how you going to do this?" the young Darby asked as she gestured to their prisoner, while the Dinobots stood around them with their weapons pointed at her. But Tolae just kept her focus on Morinth, not even looking at her friend as she spoke.

"I'm going to make her suffer in the same way that most of her victims died, which will require her to be held down." the Asari replied before letting go of the Murderer, who fell back to the ground.

"Slash, Scorn, hold her down." Sharptooth then said while pointing at Morinth, gaining a nod from both Bots as they then grabbed the Ardat-Yakshi's arms and held her in a kneeling position as Tolae walked up to her and knelt in front of her, making the other Asari smirk as she looked at her enemy.

"Aww, you want revenge for what I did to Jethra, Samara and her daughters, that is sweet…" she started to say, which gained a hateful stare from Tolae who clenched her fists tightly and gritted her teeth as she listened.

"…but you are nowhere near as strong as I am in that respect, because unlike you. I have been killing using my mind for centuries and you, you only did it once. I revelled in the deaths of those I killed, while you were scared of what you could become…you sicken me." Morinth spat, gaining a smirk from Tolae in return.

"Enough talk, let's get started." she replied before closing her eyes and focusing, making the Murderer start to laugh.

"…You want to try this? Okay then, I'll play along." she then said before closing her eyes to and mirroring Tolae, before both Asari then opened their eyes and revealed them to be pure black.

"So now what do we do?" Strafe then asked with a confused look on her face, gaining similar looks from the other Dinobots as they watched the two Asari staring into each other's eyes.

"Now we wait." Myra replied as they stood there, waiting to see which one would be the first and only one to reawaken.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

_Tolae opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by darkness, which completely blacked out the area around her._

'_Okay…wasn't expecting this.' she thought as flashes of light suddenly appeared in the sky some distance away, revealing the barren and simplistic surroundings for a split seconds at a time._

"_What else could you possible of expected then?" a familiar feminine voice spoke from behind the Asari, making her turn around to see Morinth standing there with an evil smirk on her face._

"_What? How did you know what?" Tolae asked with a shocked expression, making the other Ardat-Yakshi chuckle in response._

"_Are you serious? Do you not know how our people's ability to meld works?"_

_This made the younger Asari narrow her eyes as she stared back at her adversary, earning a wider grin from Morinth as she shrugged her shoulders._

"_Okay, then I will share some knowledge with you…" she said back while beginning to walk around a confused and angry looking Tolae, like a predator with it's prey._

"…_Our minds are currently joined, yours and mine. This environment…" she added while gesturing to blackness that surrounded them._

"…_this is just a representation of the limbo that our thoughts exists in, a bridge…of sorts between our consciousnesses." _

_Suddenly the ground began to shake with the strength of a severe earthquake, like something beneath the ground that they were standing on was awakening. This made both Asari stumble a little as thunder boomed and lightning scorched the sky over head, illuminating their surroundings with each and every flash which brought a shocked look to Tolae's face._

"_What in the Goddess's name is happening?"_

"_We are Ardat-Yakshi Tolae, what do you think our poisoned minds are doing right now to this environment?" Morinth replied in a worryingly calm voice as she stood there and gestured around them, regaining the younger Asari's attention as her eyes widened in recognition of what her foe meant._

'_We are destroying each other's bodies via our meld.' she thought as the lightning and thunder became continuous along with the earthquake-like shaking of the ground beneath their feet, before noticing the Murderer nodding back at her._

"_Yes, that's it, ." the Murderer added with a gleeful tone as she nodded back, earning a slightly fearful look from Tolae._

"_Stop reading my thoughts." she spat back._

"_Then speak freely, we can't hide anything from each other in here…" the older Asari said back while pointing at her temple._

"…_and it's not like we have a lot of time." _

"_Because our meld is slowly killing us, is that it?" Tolae replied, clenching her hands into fists as she stare at her enemy._

"_Exactly. Time runs at a slower rate in this limbo, but in the real world our bodies are dying." Morinth answered, still with that calm demeanour to her voice and actions._

"_Then I guess we should waste no more time then!" the younger Asari then spat back before thrust her fist forward at her fellow Ardat-Yakshi, only for nothing to happen as Morinth began to laugh hysterically in return._

"…_Oh…my, that was…priceless…" she tried to say between her laughing, while Tolae looked first at her fist and then back at the Murderer with a confused expression._

"_What?"_

_"Our biotics are useless here, since we are in each other's minds and not in the real world. So the only option for us is th__e__ old fashioned way..." she started to say, clenching her own hands into fists and taking a defensive stance as she spoke, earning a __mirrored__ reaction from Tolae._

_"...so let's just get this over with, face me!" Morinth then spat, making the younger Asari snapped, gritting her teeth as she lunged at the Murderer with a punch. But the older of the two Women blocked the punch and countered with a jab to Tolae's face, which disorientated Tolae, so Morinth then followed that with second punch to her side. _

_"Arrgh!" the younger Ardat-Yakshi yelped, while the thunder and lightning continued to crack and flash across the sky, while the earthquakes forced the two to separate and give Tolae a chance to recover. So she took a deep breath and ignored the pain pulsing from her side, while Morinth just smirked back._

_'Forget the pain, it isn't real.' she thought, earning another chuckle from her adversary._

_"Oh I will make it real." she said back before rushing at the younger Asari, throwing several punches and kicks. Tolae even managed to block the first few, but before she could counter, Morinth hit her in the stomach with a punch. This caused the better Ardat-Yakshi to grunt as she felt sick in her stomach, but then she felt another fist hit her face and send her to the ground._

_"You are not much of a threat to me__,__ are you..." Morinth then said aloud, which made Tolae look back up at her as a small trickle of blood ran down her face from her nose._

_'I hate you!' she thought, knowing full well that the older Ardat-Yakshi would hear her. In fact this made her Adversary's smirk grow into a wider as she watched Tolae try to get back to her feet, though her side, stomach and face felt awful._

_"That's it, come on now, you can do it." Morinth said in a goading-like tone, gesturing at the younger Woman as she watched._

_"Shut your mouth!" Tolae spat back, making the Murderer feign fear as she took a step back from her._

_"Oh I am so scared..." she said back, whilst the pair's surroundings continued to be __devastated__ by the storms around them._

_"...how about you get off the ground and make me." she added, which made Tolae's eyes narrow as she pulled herself of the floor and then instantly attacked again. This time with a left hand punch that Morinth immediately blocked with her right, only for the younger Asari to swing her right arm at her enemy who thn ducked under it and followed thay with an uppercut, which connected with the other Ardat-Yakshi's jaw and sent her back onto her back._

_"So this was your plan, a one on one fight with me inside our joined heads with the Winner taking all...?" Morinth said with a __unbelieving__ tone, shaking her head as she did so while Tolae rolled onto her side and spat a little more blood onto the rocklike ground._

_"...because I think I would have rather faced Myra, for she can fight." she added while the younger Asari recovered and got back to her feet, though she was aching in several spots all over her body now._

_"But you know what, I have a better idea for you." Morinth then added with a completely casual expression on her face, but Tolae ignored this and lunged at her with another punch._

_But this time a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm, stopping the young Asari's attack and making her look in that direction._

_"No, it can't be..." she began to say as her eyes widened, for standing there with her arm in his grip was a Krogan she recognised almost instantly._

_"Krayal!" she said, her voice breaking slightly as he looked back at her._

_"Tolae." he said back, before releasing her arm from his grip as he looked at the surprised and confused Asari._

_"I...how...are you here?" she asked with a shaken tone to her voice, completely forgetting that Morinth was standing just away from her, as her attention was now completely on her lost Lover._

_"I have always been here..." Krayal started to say, before his eyes narrowed as he stared at the Asari._

_"...ever since you killed me."_

_This made Tolae's eyes widen as she looked at him with a horrified expression, making her step back in response._

_"...No...no, it was an accident, I didn't..." the young Woman began to say back, only to be cut off by the Krogan._

_"If We had not met, then I would still be alive. Do you not agree?" he said back, his voice becoming more venomous with every word spoken. _

_"...I...I don't..." she stammered as her eyes began to well up, for she was in complete shock at what was happening and was at a loss for words._

_"You should face facts Tolae, you are a killer.__ o__ne that should have been put down the moment you murdered me, ripping me away from my friends and family." _

_It was at this point that three more Krogan appeared at either side of her former-lover, all giving her a hateful stare which made tears run freely down her face as the storm continued around them. But it no longer mattered for Tolae, as the thunder-claps and quakes had been drowned out by what was happening to her now, since she recognised these new arrivals as Krayal's Parents and younger Brother._

_"You stole our Son away from us, from his rightful place with his own people. And then you took his life, like some parasite." the Father said in a angry tone, while the Mother gritted her teeth while staring at Tolae with a hateful glare._

_"We will never see our Son become his own Krogan, or have a family of his own. You ripped out the heart from ou__r__ family and tore it to shreds, we hate you for what you did to us!" she said to the crying Asari, who fell to her knees and sobbed while the little Krogan just stared at her with a fearful expression._

_"Where is my Brother, why did you kill him?" he said back in an innocent and confused tone, which only made Tolae's guilt and pain pile on her soul even more._

_"I didn't mean too, it...it was an accident, I didn't know...didn't know what would happen. I wish I could take it back..." she tried to say back, before crying some more and looking at the ground as she hung her head._

_"...I am...sorry."_

_But as she openly sobbed there on her knees while the drowned out storm continued to ravage the limbo around her, the young Asari felt someone touch the bottom of her chin and raise her face up. So Tolae opened her eyes and found herself looking directly into Krayal's own, with the Krogan cupping her face in his hands._

_"That's not good enough, I want you to mean it...so see it all again." he then said before the Ardat-Yakshi suddenly found those terrible moments playing out before her eyes once again, making her feel every emotion leading up to that one mistake that defined her life. From her first meeting with Krayal, to their courtship and the moment hey fell in love, all the way to the moment she killed him. The young Asari experienced it all in it's raw and __uncompromising__ form, making her break down even more._

_"By the Goddess, I am sorry, I am...__so __very sorry." she cried, her tears running freely down her cheeks and dripping onto the ground beneath her as she looked at the dead-Krogan's face._

_"I know...there is nothing...I can do to make it...right..." she began to say, only for Krayal to cut her off._

_"But there is..." he said back, making Tolae's eyes widen a little in response._

_"What...what can I do?" she asked, a tiny glimmer of hope in her voice. Hope that she could still repent, that she could make up for what she had done._

_"...you can die!" Krayal then said__ just a second before the __Asari suddenly felt a blow to the back of her head__, with the force of the hit knocking her onto the ground on her side__._

'_What…the…hell…was that?' she thought as her vision blurred, while the back of her head ached with a sharp throbbing pain._

"_Seriously, just say your thoughts out loud…" Morinth then answered, making Tolae look up to see the murderous Ardat-Yakshi standing with Krayal and his family around her._

"…_by the way, it was me." _

"_Get away from them!" the younger Asari spat, while trying to shake off the concussion she was currently feeling._

'_It's not real pain, ignore it.' she thought while slowly getting back to her feet, much to her adversary's surprise._

"_You can stay down, there is no more need to fight me…" she replied before gesturing to their immediate surroundings, which were completely and totally devastated by the storm and quakes._

"…_as your time is now over." the Murderer added, which brought a worried look to Tolae's face as she looked over at the ravaged and desolate environment._

"_No, I will not quit." she replied in a defiant tone, making Morinth shake her head in response._

"_But you've got nothing left, even those you cared about want you dead."_

"_No, that is not true…" the other Ardat-Yakshi began to say, before looking over to Krayal and the other Krogan._

"…_I don't know what you have done, but I do know that Krayal and his family did not act like this to me. I certainly do not remember it like that, so I will not accept it now." she added, making the Murderer smirk somewhat as she stepped away from the Krogan._

"_Oh yes, that…" she started to say before waving her left hand before Krayal and his kin, making them fade away. This earned a look of sadness from Tolae as she watched them disappear for a moment, for even though they were now gone, her guilt would always remain._

"…_I kind of tampered with your memories of that pathetic Krogan and his family, because it is quite easy to do…if you know how of course."_

"_Why! Why did you put me through that?" the younger Asari spat, the tone of her voice filled with anger and grief which made Morinth's smirk grow into a full fledged smile._

"_Why? Why not, It was so easy to do since your memories are falling apart as we speak, plus it made for a good distraction."_

_Tolae's eyes suddenly narrowed at that comment, making her stare back at her adversary with an inquisitive and knowing expression._

"_You were distracting me, making me drown in my own pain and grief so that I would no longer have the strength to fight you. Just as a way to waste time, so that we both die in here."_

"_You have to admit, it was a good plan. And it has worked a treat, since the hour is now nigh. So just accept that it is over, and let oblivion take you." Morinth replied, but Tolae just clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in return._

"_No, I will not. Because I am not going to give you the satisfaction of taking me with you." she started to say, before suddenly Myra, Crosscut and Evac appeared and joined her side, with the Pilot taking her hand in his._

"_What's this? Bringing in some memories to help you fight me?" the Murderous Adrat-Yakshi replied with a unimpressed tone, which brought a smile to Tolae's face._

"_Yes, because my friends give me strength." she said back, which only made Morinth burst out into laughter._

"_Seriously…you're using the power of love against me, that is so pathetic." she said back whilst trying to control her laughter, but the younger Asari merely continued to smile as she looked at her enemy._

"_No, not just that. Because have you forgot, our minds are joined and you gave me an idea." she said back before looking over Morinth's shoulder, making the Murderer's eyes widen in shock as she looked behind her and saw Samara, Rila, Falere and Jethra appear and walk towards them._

"_You murdered my friends, people I cared about….but there are so many others…" Tolae continued as even more people, made up of nearly ever species in the galaxy appeared and joined the Superintendent, the Justicar and her daughters as they stared at their killer._

"…_and they want justice." the younger Asari then finished, which made the memories then rush at Morinth and beat her down. The Ardat-Yakshi tried to fight back, but could not defend against so many as everyone crowded around her and punched, kicked and hit her body. Tolae simply watched for a moment before the massive angry-mob of memories then stopped and took several steps back, revealing the Murderer to be bloody and beaten as she lied on the floor. This made Tolae walk over and kneel down beside her as Samara, Myra and the others watched while the overhead storm and quakes suddenly stopped._

"_You…can't…beat…me." Morinth said through the pain and agony she was feeling throughout her body as blood trickled from her mouth and dripped down onto the ground. But Tolae just looked down at the Murderer with a blank expression, taking in how bloodied and bruised her face was._

"_I already have…" the young Asari then started to say while grabbing the sides of Morinth's head, moving her thumbs over the other Ardat-Yakshi's eyes while her own turned black._

"…_now die!" she then added before pushing her thumbs into her adversary's eyes, making her enemy scream out loud in agony. Everybody just stood and watched as Tolae gouged her Enemy's eyes, with blood gushing out from between her thumbs as she pushed them in further when suddenly Morinth's body began to glow with a bright blue light which blinded the young Asari as she continued. Samara, Jethra, Rila, Falere and the other many victims of Morinth all began to glow too as the light touched them, before suddenly they disappeared along with the Murderer's body. This left Tolae on her own with just Evac, Crosscut and Myra standing around her in the empty limbo._

"_It is finally over, she is dead." the young Asari then said before looking up at Crosscut, who simply smiled back before he too then faded away. This made Tolae smile as a white light then appeared and enveloped her, making everything else disappear._

"Tolae?" a familiar female voice suddenly spoke, making the young Asari open her eyes and finding herself standing over Morinth's body as it lied on the floor before her.

"Tolae, are you alright?" the voice spoke again, making Tolae look to her right and see Myra staring back with a worried expression, so she nodded back in return.

"Yes, I am alright, just a little light-headed." she replied, gaining a sigh of relief from the Rogue Spectre.

"Thank the goddess. When Morinth died, we thought she had taken you with her." she said back before gesturing to Strafe and Slash to her side, with the two Dinobots quickly doing so.

"Strafe and Slash will escort you to the Medical Bay for a check-up."

"That won't be necessary, I said I am okay." Tolae quickly replied as she shook her head, but Myra simply stared back with a friendly smile.

"I could order you too, but I would rather not do that to one of my friends, so please go as a favour to me."

"Okay, I will go." the young Ardat-Yakshi then replied with a sigh.

"Thanks…" the Rogue Spectre began to reply, before her smile faded.

"…I heard about Crosscut." she added as a look of sadness and regret appeared on her face. This gained a mirrored expression from Tolae, who nodded back in return.

"Yes, I am sorry that I could not stop Morinth from killing him. But I did make sure that she paid for that, along with everyone else that died at her hands."

"Good, I appreciate that. Now you better get to the Medical Bay, Evac is waiting there for you." the Rogue Spectre then said with a slight smile, which made the younger Asari's eyes widen as she nodded back before leaving her Leader's side and exiting the Shuttle-bay along with Slash and Strafe at her sides. Myra meanwhile turned back and looked down at Morinth's corpse, her slight smile still present.

'_That's another failure Vasir, what's next your move._'

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked this chapter and thank you for reading. **

**Next Chapter: As the Morning Hope's crew deal with the aftermath of Leviathan's sneak attack, Tolae and Evac bond in the Medical bay as Myra and Vraz discuss what the Autobots next move will be against Leviathan.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter, enjoy.**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XVIII**

It did not take long to reach the Medical Bay as Tolae was guided there by both Strafe and Slash, as the trio walked down one of the many identical corridors that ran through the length of the Morning Hope like a circulatory system. But as they reached the entrance, the young Asari looked at it with a confused expression, one that was noticed by the Dinobots.

"Tolae, what is it?" the Femme asked with a curious tone, gaining the Ardat-Yakshi's attention as she pointed at the door.

"This isn't the main Medical Bay." she said back, earning a nod from Slash.

"No, that was heavily damaged during Myra's fight with the rest of Leviathan's hit-squad, plus most of it's staff were killed as well. So this secondary Med-bay will take over the other's role as the ship's main Infirmary, once the rest of the equipment needed for it has been transferred and installed."

"I see. Well thank you for the help, but I can take it from..." Tolae began to say as she reached with her left hand for the control panel on her side of the door. But as her finger came within an inch of it's large white button, the Asari's strength suddenly left her body, which caused her to keel over.

"Tolae!" both Dinobots said in unison, quickly grabbing the Ardat-Yakshi and stopped her from falling over.

"I think your fight took more out of you than you realise." Strafe said back, gaining a nod from Slash in return.

"Good thing Myra asked us to come too, or you would have had a close encounter with the floor." he added before tapping the button on the door panel, which opened the Infirmary's doors and allowed them access.

"What's the situation?" one of the nurses then spoke as she approached the trio, noticing that hey were carrying the nearly unconscious Asari between them.

"We think she is just exhausted, but it would probably be a good idea to give her a full medical scan, just to be on the safe side." the Dinobot-Femme replied, which made the Nurse point to the berth just aways from her.

"Get her on that bed over there and will see to her in a moment..." she started to say, gaining a concerned look from Slash as he and the Femme did just that.

"Why can't you help her now?"

"Because if you haven't noticed, we are kind of understaffed right now. Ever since some maniacs murdered our friends in the main Medical-Bay, it's taken the rest of us just to stabilise the man lying over there." the nurse spat back whilst pointing to her four friends, who were standing around another man lying on the berth next to them. Both Dinobots went quiet as they looked at what remained of the ship's medical staff, while Tolae looked over to man lying on the berth similar to her own, her eyes widening as she recognised him.

"Evac! Is he okay, is he alright?" she asked with a worried tone to her voice, gaining the Nurse's attention as she turned away from the two Elite-Terracons and joined her side.

"You know this man?"

"Yes, his name is Evac and he is..." the Ardat-Yakshi began to say before stopping as her face relaxed a little, looking directly at the Pilot with a caring expression.

"...my best friend." she added, which brought an encouraging smile to the Nurse's face as she could see what the other patient meant to her.

"Well, you should know that your friend is going to be fine. All he has is a broken hand and leg, as well as some bruises heavy bruising over his body. But he will be fine, we just have to take him into surgery to work on his broken appendage and limb first." she said back whilst activating her holo-tool and giving the Asari a quick scan, while the patient then lied back down and closed her eyes, just as Strafe and Slash walked up to the Nurse.

"I didn't mean to cause offence, I am sorry for your loss." the Bot said back in an apologetic tone, which made the Nurse look back to him while her scan was still going on.

"I am sorry too. It's just...Minerva was a close friend of mine, and those bastards killed her along with most of my colleagues." she replied, before Slash put his hand on her shoulder in a supportive gesture.

"We will get them and they will pay for what happened here, I know we will." he said back in a soft tone, gaining a slight smile from the Nurse in return.

"Thank you..."

"The name's Slash, I'm a Dinobot." he replied, while Strafe just rolled her eyes and looked back at Evac.

"My name is Beta..." the Nurse began to reply, before her holo-tool beeped and regained her attention.

"By the All-Spark..." she started to say as her eyes went wide in shock, earning similar reactions from the pair of Terracons.

"What is it" Strafe asked, beating Slash to the question as Beta looked back to her colleagues.

"This Asari needs a neural stimulator, right now!" she shouted to her colleagues, ignoring the two Dinobots as one of the other Nurses left Evac's side and picked up a device shaped like a halo off the table next to them and brought to Beta.

"What's going on?" Slash asked as the two Nurses placed the item on Tolae's head and activated it, which began to bleep a soft sound and blink with yellow and blue lights.

"My scans showed that your friend's entire nervous system was under a great amount of stress, with her brain on the verge of shutting down…" she started to say before gesturing to the device.

"…so this Neural Stimulator should now stop that and give it the time to recover, but she will require a number of synaptic injections at key points on her body over the next several hours to ensure her nervous system makes a complete recovery." Beta replied before looking back at her colleague.

"Please prepare the first set of injections." she then said, gaining a nod from the other Nurse who then left their side and walked over to the far side of the Infirmary. But before anything else could happen, everyone's attention was caught by a Bot in gold and green light-armour entered the room.

"Doctor Kaput!" Beta said aloud with a relieved tone as the Doctor looked between both berths, before turning his attention to her.

"Nurse Beta, what is the situation?"

"We have a man with a broken leg and hand, as well as multiple bruises over his body…" Beta began to say as she gestured to the Man, gaining a nod from Kaput as he then looked at the Asari.

"And what about her?"

"…this Asari's nervous system was on the verge of total neural collapse, so we using a Neural Stimulator to stabilise her brain and were about to start administering the synaptic injections…" she started to continue, only for the Doctor to cut her off.

"…yes I know why, alright then. Since your attention is now on this Woman, I will instead perform the surgery for this Man."

"Very well Doctor." the Nurse replied before looking back at the two Dinobots, who both looked a little out of place as the Infirmary began to look very busy since Kaput had entered the room.

"It is probably best for you two to leave for now, we will keep you and anyone else these two patients know apprised of their situation." she said, gaining a nod from the Bot as he gestured to unconscious Tolae and Crosscut.

"Okay, we will inform their Commander as well as Vraz. Thanks for helping us with this, I know it's tough with what's just happened. But I know they will appreciate what you're doing." Slash then said with a slight smile, gaining a similar look from the Femme in return.

"Your welcome Slash." Beta replied before both Dinobots then turned around and left the room, allowing the Nurse to return her attention to her patient.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile Myra was walking alongside two Terracons, who were carrying a full body-bag between them as the trio walked down on of the Autobot cruiser's corridors.

"Myra, there you are." a familiar voice spoke from behind which made the Rogue Spectre stop and turn round, only to find Commander Vraz walking over to her from the nearby elevator as it's doors closed.

"I take it that's Morinth's body." the Autobot Leader added, gaining a nod from the Asari in return.

"Yes, these men are taking it to the Morgue back at the main Medical-bay and I am heading there to see Kat and my Aunt."

"Well I just received a message from there telling me that both are fine, your Aunt is currently being moved to the secondary Infirmary as we speak and Kat is with her, so you should probably head the other way." he replied before gesturing to the two Terracons to continue, while he and the Asari stopped.

"Alright, thank you for letting me know." she said back.

"Look, I am going to be in a meeting with Autobot Command inside the next thirty minutes, reporting to them about everything that has happened recently..." Vraz said back, before the young Darby cut him off.

"Okay, what does this have to do with me?" she asked back with a curious tone, which brought a knowing look to the Commander's face.

"...I want you at my side when I do, so that you can inform them about everything you saw back at the Leviathan base. We need to be prepared for when Vasir makes her next move, but I think Command will need a push in the right direction and that is where you come in." the Bot replied, which made the Woman shake her head in return.

"Last time I tried such a thing, they never even gave me a chance to take a breath before speaking. So I have a hard time believing that this time will be any different..."

"But this time you won't have the other Senate Members there pressuring to silence you, and I will be there to back you up one hundred and ten percent." the Commander said back with a confident tone, which brought a thoughtful expression to Myra's face as she looked away for a moment.

"Well..." she began to say before returning her attention to the Bot, while numerous crew-members continued to walk past the pair in the corridor.

"...alright, I will be there. But they better listen this time, because I will not do this a third time." she then added with a stern and honest tone, earning a nod from Vraz.

"They will listen, I will make sure of it. I will be in the Conference room , see you there." he said before walking away from the Asari, who in turn moved to the nearest elevator whose doors opened and allowed her to enter.

"Infirmary." she then spoke out loud, which made it's doors close again before moving to the deck of her choice as her thoughtful look returned.

'_They had better listen to me this time._'

A few minutes later and Myra entered the Infirmary to find Kat waiting for her, a relieved look on the Human's face as her eyes met the Asari's.

"There you are..." she started to say before the Rogue Spectre pulled her into a warm embrace, which she returned in kind.

"...nice, I could get used to that." she added with a coy tone, while Myra simply sighed.

"I'm just glad you're alright..." she started to say before pulling away just enough to look into her lover's face.

"...and my Aunt?"

"Ser-Ket is fine, the Nurses have already moved her into a private room over here." Kat replied as she pointed to the door behind her, so the young Darby walked over to it and looked through it's window.

"That's good to know, I didn't like leaving the two of you like I did." she said while staring at the peaceful looking Ser-Ket through the glass, noticing how peaceful her Aunt looked as she slept.

"I know, but that biotic upgrade you gave me did the trick." the Human replied with a smirk, regaining Myra's attention as she looked back to her friend.

"I wasn't entirely sure that would work, but I wanted to give you something to tip the balance more in your favour."

"Well I am glad you did, thank you." she said back while taking the Asari's hand in her own in a caring gesture, which made the other Woman smile.

"Your welcome Kat…" she began to reply before looking back at her sleeping Aunt.

"...but now that I know that you are both alright, I guess I should get going." the Rogue Spectre replied, gaining a confused look from Kat as she turned away.

"Where are you going?" she asked, mirroring her lover.

"Commander Vraz has asked me to join him when he debriefs for Autobot Command, he believes that they should finally listen to what I have to say." Myra answered, though the tone of her voice did not sound very confident and Kat could not help but pick up on this.

"Well, I hope they do. I mean I saw your memories too Myra, I know exactly what you went through the last time you tried to get through to them about Vasir."

"Yes, well maybe this time things will go better, I mean I do have the current Leader of the Autobots at my side." the young Darby replied, earning a nod from Kat in return who had a knowing look on her face.

"I guess, but Vraz is only in that position because Ser-Ket is currently unable too."

"I'm not going to lie to you, I would rather face those Admirals with my Aunt by my side..." Myra said back, taking one last glance at her only remaining family.

"But unfortunately that isn't possible, so I will take what I can get."

"I can come with you, if you want?" the young Mason replied, only for the Rogue Spectre to shake her head in return with a slight smile.

"I really appreciate that Kat, but I need you to find out where Evac and Tolae are and if they are okay since I have heard nothing since I had Slash and Strafe take her for medical treatment."

"Alright, I can do that..." the Human Woman began to say, only for a Nurse to look in their direction with a curious expression, gaining the pair's attention.

"Can we help you?" Myra then asked, trying to hide her annoyance with a calm tone.

"I apologise but I could not help but overhear your conversation, mentioning the names Evac and Tolae?" the Nurse replied in a professional tone, making both Asari and Human look at her with a surprised expression.

"You know them, where are they? Are they alright?" the young Darby then asked with a worried tone, but the Medical-Femme looked back with a calm expression.

"Before I answer your questions, I need to know what your relationship is to both patients?"

"They are our friends and team-mates." Kat then replied.

"Yes and I am their Commander, Myra Darby." the Asari added, earning a nod from the Nurse in return before she turned her attention back to the other's friend.

"I see...and you are?"

"Katrina, Katrina…Shepard, but my birth-name is Mason." Kat replied which gained a surprised look from her lover that did not go unnoticed by her, while the Nurse nodded in return.

"Okay then, in that case I can tell you that both Crosscut and Tolae will be fine. The former is still in surgery, though Doctor Kaput has informed me that they are nearly done. I meanwhile have been treating Tolae who is making a good recovery as well, though both will need at least twenty four hours to recuperate." she said back, earning a relieved look from the two Women.

"That's good to know, thank you..." Myra began to ask as she looked at the Medical-Femme with a curious expression, which made her smile back.

"Beta, my name is Beta."

"Thank you Nurse Beta." Kat then said, while the Asari nodded and smiled in return.

"Yes, thank you."

"I am just doing my job but you are welcome, I will notify you when your friends are ready to leave." Beta replied before turning around and heading to another side of the Infirmary, leaving the pair to their own company as they began to move towards the exit.

"So since we know where Evac and Tolae are now and their current condition, Is there anything else I can..." the Human Woman started to say, only for the Rogue Spectre to cut her off as they entered the corridor.

"When did you start using the name Shepard?" she asked with a curious smile, which only made Kat mirror the Asari with a grin of her own.

"Don't you have a meeting you need to get to?" she asked back with a coy tone, making Myra's smile widen a little more in return.

"Don't change the subject, I'll go in...a moment." she said back, trying to sound commanding. But this only made her Lover's stare all the more coy-like.

"You are so cute, but you have to go and meet up with Vraz for the talk with Autobot Command. But when you are finished, meet me in your quarters and I'll tell you..." she started to say before planting a soft kiss on the Asari's left cheek, which earned a sigh from her in return.

"Okay, you win." she said back whilst not attempting to hide the warmth she felt from that kiss, making Kat cock her head in response whilst remaining coy.

"I know, so go and show those Admirals whose boss."

"Yes sir." the young Asari replied with a half-hearted salute before she then walked away from her Lover, who watched her go as she stood there.

_'I hope they actually listen to Myra this time._' she thought before turning around, walking away in the opposite direction.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Several minutes later and the Rogue Spectre walked up to a medium set of double-doors at the end of yet another similar looking corridor, which was located near the center of the Morning Hope. She held her hand up to the control panel beside the door, though only enough for her fingers to be just a few millimetres from the buttons as she took a deep breath.

'_Okay, here goes._' she thought before sighing and pressing the button which opened the door and revealed the room's interior to her, which looked much larger than the doorway she was standing in would let on from the outside, it had a circular shape to it with ten circular pads around one and a half metres in diameter stationed on the floor in a formation that followed the shape of the room.

"Good, you made it just in time." Vraz then said, gaining the Asari's attention as she entered the room and walked up to the Commander who was standing in the room's central point.

"Well I just hope that this actually counts for something this time." she replied with an unsure tone, which brought a supportive look from the Autobot Leader as he could read that in the expression on her face.

"Don't worry, this time they will listen." he replied before looking down at his fore-arm as his holo-tool activated and surrounded it, glowing orange as he typed a sequence into it's keypad. And suddenly the room went dark as it's overhead lights dimmed and the circular pads began to activate, a light-blue glow emanating from the edges of each pad as a holo-image appeared over them.

"Here they come…" Vraz then said as he and Myra watched as the Autobot Admirals all appear around them, dressed in the armour and looking at the pair with stern expressions.

"…Welcome to the Morning Hope." the Commander then said while the Rogue Spectre looked around the room, only recognising a handful of the new arrivals.

"Enough with the pleasantries Vraz, why have you summoned this meeting?" a black haired Man with a pale complexion replied as he stood in his orange and green armour, earning the attention of both the Bot and Asari.

"I am the acting Leader of the Autobots, Admiral Bludgeon. You would do well to remember that as you speak to me." The Commander spoke with a stern expression, though the older Man simply shrugged back in response.

"And…'acting' is the appropriate word, because you certainly are not Ser-Ket. I would much rather speak with our 'actual' Commander….and what is she doing here?" he then said while pointing a finger at Myra, who just copied the Admiral's previous look as she stared back at him with an unimpressed expression, while another Asari standing to Bludgeon's left spoke up.

Admiral please, restrain yourself…" she started to say before looking back at the Commander, a questioning expression appearing on her face.

'_Never met a Bot with a more appropriate name._' Myra thought while the other Admiral continued.

"…Despite Bludgeon's behaviour, I find that he does have a point. Commander Vraz, care to explain why you have this Rogue Spectre in your midst?" the Asari Admiral asked with a curious tone, while the others remained quiet.

"Admiral Nuwani and fellow Admirals of Autobot Command, I have called this meeting today because of a very real threat that is in our midst. Not one that is focused solely on our own civilisation, but to the whole galaxy in general." Vraz said, which made the Turian Admiral standing behind him speak up.

"And what threat would that be? Because the only news that is of relevance right now, is that the Autobots have been relieved of their duties as the protectors of the Inter-Stellar Federation."

"Yes and it cannot be mere coincidence that the ISF Senate sped up our exit due to the fact that we discovered a Leviathan Base on Unity Station, one that…." the Commander began to say, only for Bludgeon to roll his eyes in response.

"So that is why this Rogue Spectre is standing in our presence, because she has you believing in her Leviathan theory now. You know we should be focusing on the fact that we are no longer part of the ISF, not on this. Would you not agree, Xaaron?" he then said, looking over to the blonde Bot in gold and blue armour standing on the other side of the room opposite him.

"That would be a more appropriate subject for this meeting, now that we are all here." he replied, only for the Nuwani to shake her head in return.

"Despite that making sense, I do find myself intrigued to know what Myra Darby has now which would bring her back to us after so long in exile."

This gained a nod from both Male and Female Human Admirals, who stood beside each other to the left of her.

"Both Admiral Jones and I wish to hear out Miss Darby too." the Man said, gaining a sigh from Bludgeon in return.

"Admiral Lennox, you and Jones are here because you replaced Ahern and Goldfire just a few months ago, what makes you think you can dictate how this meeting plays out?"

"In that case we should vote on if we should hear out or Rogue Spectre here. So far it is Nuwani, Lennox and myself for..." Admiral Jones then said, before Xaaron then cut her off.

"...and Bludgeon and myself against, with only Abrudas left to vote." he said before gesturing to the Turian Admiral, who had kept quiet throughout the exchange as he stood there and listened.

As the Admirals stood there and looked over to their colleague, looking at him with curious expressions as they awaited his vote. Myra just watched them all as they bickered between themselves, her anger was building up to exploding point as she clenched her fist and made it glow blue with biotic energy.

"I believe we should arrest this Rogue Spectre and get back to the matters at hand." the Turian then said, made the young Darby grit her teeth.

_'This is getting us nowhere._' she thought, while Vraz took a step in front of her.

"Myra is here as my guest, so there will be no arresting her. Not since her crimes were against the ISF, not against us."

"It does not matter, she is an enemy of the state and so will be held accountable for the crimes against her name." Bludgeon spoke up, but before anyone else could say anything, the young Asari's biotics flared up and illuminated the entire room as her entire person began to shine.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" she cried out loud, making everyone stop and look at her in shock as she glowed brightly with her power.

"Wow..." Commander Vraz whispered under his breath as his friend slowly calmed down, with her biotics fading as the audience just watched while she stared back with an angry expression.

"Now I came here because Commander Vraz invited me, so that I can share my Intel and experiences in investigating Leviathan while I was chasing Tela Vasir across the galaxy. As you are well aware, she was responsible for the murders of my Mother Liara T'Soni and my fiancée and fellow Spectre John Shepard. Now all I ask is that you allow me to show you what I have and then once I am finished, you can then choose to either help me or not. So what will it be, because I am frankly running out patience?"

Everyone just stared back at the Asari with shocked looks, especially Bludgeon before Nuwani then spoke.

"Myra Darby, you were one of our best Spectres before your self imposed exile from the Autobots and the crimes you committed against the ISF after that. But as we are no longer a part of the Alliance, I see no reason to adhere to their rules. So if no one else feels the need to speak up..." she started to say before looking around the room, noting that the Admirals just remained quiet and nodded back.

...we will hear out your evidence, so please begin." the Asari Admiral added as she looked back at Myra, who merely nodded back and activated her holo-tool.

"Thank you." she replied before bringing up a large amount of holo-images and in Intel reports, which floated around the Rogue Spectre as she began.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

At this moment, on other side of the galaxy. The Leviathan floated in the middle of it's ever growing fleet, with more ships joining their ranks with each passing hour. On board the massive battleship, Vasir stood in the center of her large ready-room and looked at the large image being emitted from a holo-emitter in it's center.

"So how is the synthetic-energon core, everything running smoothly?" she asked while looking at it's holo-image, before a voice spoke from the speakers in the ceiling.

"The core is running at one hundred and ten percent, more than enough to run every system on this impressive ship of ours." a male voice replied, gaining a nod from the Leviathan leader.

"That's good and what about Leviathan's speciality, can the core handle that too?"

"It will handle that and everything else asked of it, in fact the entire ship is now fully functional." the voice replied, which brought a smile to Vasir's face.

"Excellent, keep me apprised to any further developments. Vasir out." she said back before tapping a button on the holo-image, ending the call and making the hologram change into an interface with several smaller screens hovering around it.

'_Everything is coming together nicely, all there is to do is make sure all my fleets are ready._' the Asari thought before having her attention drawn to the door behind her opening up, making her turn around to see Inferno enter.

"You're back, I hope your mission was a success?" she began to say before noticing that the Con was on his own, which made her look back with a confused expression.

"…Where is Morinth?"

This made the Destron Leader stare to the ground as a worried look appeared on his face while sighing in response.

"Vasir…" he began to say before turning his attention to the Asari, who just stood there and looked back at him.

"…I am sorry to say that Morinth did not make it." Inferno added with as much of a sincere tone as he could muster, since in reality the Con had left the Ardat-Yakshi behind. But Vasir just looked back at him and narrowed her eyes before tapping her com-link, turning away from him as she did so.

"Communications, this is Vasir. Patch me through to one of my operatives onboard the Morning Hope, if there are any left of course."

As the Leviathan Leader stood there and waited, the Terracon could feel himself getting nervous as he watched her.

'_Oh scrap, please tell me there were no other operatives on board_._' _he thought, before the Asari began speaking again.

"Yes, this is Vasir. Can you give me a report on our strike against Eudora's crew that just occurred….." she then said as the room remained deathly quiet, with Inferno feeling his spark beginning to feel cold as he awaited his Boss's next move.

"…I see, thank you." she then answered with a toneless voice, making it hard for the Destron Leader to guess her next move. But the Asari just stayed quiet for a moment after deactivating her com-link, which made Inferno feel even worse as that short passage of time felt like an eternity.

'_Well, what is she going to…_' he began to think before Vasir suddenly spun round and grabbed him by the throat with her biotics, pulling him into the air as the blue energy glowed around her hand and his neck.

"Did you think I would not find out?" she asked with a venomous tone, while the Destron Leader dangled before her and grasped at his neck frantically.

"I…gh.." he tried to say back as he felt his throat slowly be crushed which only made the furious Asari to squeeze her fist a little more, making him splutter and gasp for air.

"I knew the two of you didn't see eye to eye, but why in Goddess's name did you leave her behind?" she spat while Inferno's face started to turn a light shade of blue, which made her release him from her biotic grasp. The Destron fell to the ground and collapsed as he took several deep breaths, trying to recover as Vasir stood over him.

"Are you going to keep me waiting Inferno, because you know I don't like that?" she added as the Con slowly got onto his knees and looked up at her.

"…Your right, I…didn't like her…but she wouldn't…follow orders…and was…never much…of a team player. She…went after three…of Myra's friends…on her own." he said back between deep breathes, earning a nod from the Leviathan Leader as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes and managed to kill one whilst injuring the other two, which puts her in a better position than you doesn't it. Since you failed to kill Darby, her friend Mason….or even her comatose Aunt. How do you even explain yourself there?" she shouted at him, making the Terracon feel very small in her presence as her eyes glowed with biotic energy as she stared daggers at him as he raised his hands in a submissive gesture.

"It was…my plan to take…Darby out first, in a coordinated attack. Once she was dead, the others would be easy targets as they would come to assist her. But Morinth and her loose cannon-like ways ruined that option, Leviathan is better without her…" he answered, feeling his breathing come back into control as he was almost grovelling to the Asari.

"…you know this too. Our operation will go much more smoothly without her ruining it all with her Ardat-Yakshi ways…" he said which made Vasir grab his throat with her biotics once again, though only with half the strength she used before.

"Maybe you're right, but I make the decision to cut people from 'my' operation…" she began to reply, kneeling down in front of him so that she could look him in the eyes.

"…not you. So if you dare do something like this again…I will cut out you from Leviathan myself, do we understand each other?" she asked with an ice-cold tone, which made Inferno nod frantically in return.

"…yes…yes, I understand." he replied, before the Leviathan Leader let go of his neck and turned away from him as he fell back on to his hands and knees.

"Good, now get out of my sight and see if Project: Crimson Rage is ready." she ordered, gaining another nod from him as he got to his feet and began to back away from her.

"Yes Vasir, it will be done." he added while keeping his eyes on her as she looked at her holo-interface.

"Then get out of here." Vasir spat, making the Con turn around and leave the room at a brisk pace, leaving her on her own once more.

'_If I did not need the help of him and his Terracons, I would kill him right now._' the Asari thought as she looked over the reports and Intel appearing in the smaller holo-screens.

'_I really hate Cybertronians._'

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Several hours had passed before the meeting with Autobot Command had come to a close, with Myra feeling as tired mentally as she did physically while walking down the corridor towards her quarters.

'_Well that went as well as expected, I only hope that they take it seriously._' she thought as walked past two crewmen, who were heading in the opposite direction. But she found a smile slowly gracing her face as her eyes fell upon Kat, who was waiting outside of her door.

"There you are, I was beginning to wonder if you were coming back?" the Human Woman said with a relieved tone as the Asari approached, reaching for the door control panel as she stopped beside her lover.

"You haven't been standing here all this time have you?" she asked as a slightly worried look appeared on her face, though Kat simply shook her head in response.

"No, I have been waiting in my own quarters. I just came and checked to see if you were back every other hour, so how did it go?"

"Well…" the Rogue Spectre began to say as she tapped the door control, opening the door and allowing the pair access as they then walked into the room.

"…the reason I was gone so long is because the Admirals wanted to know everything."

"Everything? You mean the entire time you were working in exile." the young Shepard replied with a confused look, while her blue lover sat down on the edge of the bed and nodded as the door closed behind them.

"Yes, everything to do with my pursuit of Vasir…for the past two hundred and fifty years."

"But that's good isn't it…" Kat then asked as she sat down beside Myra, placing her hand on the Asari's in a supportive and caring manner.

"…it means that they are taking it seriously, doesn't it?" she added with a glimmer of hope to her voice, though the young Darby merely looked away for a second and sighed.

"I hope so. I mean I have a feeling that Nuwani believes me, as well as Lennox and Jones, but I am not sure about the others."

"Wasn't Nuwani a member of Autobot Command back when you first approached them about Vasir, after what happened at your wedding?…" Kat then asked, gaining a nod from the other Woman.

"…Yes, she was and I had a feeling that she believed me back then too. I mean she was friends with my Mother and I had worked alongside her at one point during my early Autobot career, but she like Ser-Ket must have been overruled by the Senate." she said before giving off a yawn as her eyes-lids started to feel heavy, something did not go unnoticed by Kat.

"I have a feeling that things will be different this time, but right now you could do with some rest." the young Woman replied while gently helping the Asari to lie down, earning a nod from her in return.

"Yeah…your right there…" she said back with yet another yawn, which made Kat smile at how cute her lover looked as she began to curl up on the bed.

"…will you stay?" Myra then asked while looking up at the Human, whose smile widened.

"With you, of course. There is nothing that would pry me from your side." she answered in a soft tone, which made the Rogue Spectre smile back as she fought to keep her eyes open, something that had become that much harder the moment her head had come in contact with the soft and comfortable pillow of her bed.

"Hold me." she replied, earning a loving stare from Kat, who then climbed onto the bed and lied next to her Lover. The pair then wrapped their arms around each other as the young Darby rested her head on the other's shoulder, slowly allowing themselves to fall asleep as they both enjoyed their warm embrace.

Meanwhile in the Infirmary, Tolae awoke to find herself lying in one of the private patient rooms. The lights were dimly-lit and only offered a little illumination to her surroundings, but it was enough for to see that she was lying on a Medical berth with a light-weight sheet covering her body, while dimly-lit holo-screens either side of her pillow showed her heart rate and current condition of her health.

'_Well I am feeling much better._' she thought while glancing at the second screen, before noticing that another bed was just away from her.

'_Is that who I think it is?_' the Ardat-Yakshi added as she sat up and looked over to the other bed, seeing another person lying on top of it. So she got off the bed and was about to walk over to the other berth, but not before noticing that all she was wearing was a white hospital gown that was open at the back and giving her a slight chill.

'_I don't think so._' she thought before taking the sheet off her berth and wrapping it around her, covering up the gap.

'_That's better._'

So with that done, the Asari began to walk over to the other patient's berth. Though as she got halfway between her bed and the other one, her eyes widened as she recognised the person lying on it.

'_Evac!_' she thought before finding herself rushing to his side, only to see that he was comfortably asleep with his own bed-sheet covering his body. This made Tolae smile as she looked down at him, taking note of his calm and relaxed expression as he lied there.

'_He looks so cute like that._' she thought before her attention was caught by the two holo-screens that surrounded the back part of his bed, much like her own.

'_His heart-rate is steady and his injuries are virtually healed, that's a relief._' she thought with a sigh, before reaching down and placing her hand on his in a caring gesture. But then as if sensing her touch, the Bot opened his eyes and looked up at her with a warm smile appearing on his face.

"Hi." he said in soft tone, which made her smile back in return.

"Hi." she said back, unsure of what else to say as the Pilot took her hand in his own and gently squeezed it.

"I'm alright Tolae, the Doctors repaired the damage done to my leg and hand." he said while holding up his once broken hand for her to see, which gained a nod from the Ardat-Yakshi as a look of worry and relief appeared on her face.

"I'm a so relieved to hear that…" she started to say as her eyes began to well up, which did not go unnoticed by the Bot.

"…because when Morinth attacked you and hurt the way she did….I nearly…" she started to say before looking down at the edge of the berth, which made Evac take her hand in both of his like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I know, I thought I was a goner too…" he started to say while gently caressing her hand, making the Asari look back up to him as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"…I shouldn't have gone at Morinth like that, but…" he added, only for the Ardat-Yakshi to nod and cut him off mid-sentence.

"I know why you did what you did Evac, and you were right too. Crosscut deserved justice for what she did to him, not only with enthralling him against his will and have him kill us, but also in killing him." she replied.

"He did break free of it, I knew that bitch could not make him hurt us, he was our friend after all." the Pilot said back with pride in his voice, earning a nod from the blue woman as she looked down to see that he was still holding her hand in his own.

"…So I guess since we are both here and Morinth isn't because you caught up to her and made her pay." Evac then said with a knowing look, which brought a slight smile to the Asari's face.

"Yes…yes I made sure that Crosscut was avenged, as well as everyone else that monster had killed during her lifetime."

"That's my girl." the Bot then said with a sparkle in his eyes, one that nearly took the Ardat-Yakshi's breath away as she blushed in response while coyly looking away as a smile graced her face, which only made his smile widen.

"…What?" she said back, trying to sound surprised by his admission. But he simply replied by gently pulling the Asari closer to him, making her lean over the bed as her face was drawn closer to his.

"You know I mean that right? You are my girl." he replied as he looked upon her beautiful face, taking note of her blushing cheeks as she stared back at him.

"…I know, and despite what I said before…I have come to care for you just as much, which is why I was afraid to…" she said back, her eyes still welled up as more tears threatened to be unleashed upon her blue skin.

"It doesn't matter, none of it does…" he started to say as he leaned in close towards her, with the pair feeling each others breath on their skin.

"…I know there is a reason that we shouldn't be together, but I don't care about it. And neither should you. Because I know we can make this work." he added while Tolae simply continued to look into his eyes, seeing his resolve and his passion in his stare and hearing it in his words as he brushed his fingers against her cheek.

'_Evac, he has such belief in me. It makes me feel like I can do anything…and I want him just as much as he wants me._' she thought as she closed her eyes and enjoyed his fingers on her skin, which felt like tingles of electricity with each and every touch.

"I want that too…" she began to say, which made the Bot cup her face in his hands despite the slight throbbing he felt in his still-recovering hand, earning a slight moan from the Asari as she enjoyed his touch. So he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers with a gentle and caring kiss, which felt like an explosion of electricity between the two for what felt like a long moment as Tolae closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Evac then pulled away just enough to look the Ardat-Yakshi in the eyes as the need for air surfaced between them.

"I trust you with my life Tolae, you are everything to me." he then said with utter clarity to his words and his expression as he stared into her eyes, making them widen in surprise momentarily before she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate embrace, pressing her lips against his with enough force to make him moan into the kiss. But he returned the favour before putting his hands on either side of her slim athletic figure, before lifting her onto the bed to straddle him. This gained a cry of surprise from the Asari before they resumed kissing, while letting their hands explore their upper bodies, feeling every inch of each other through their gowns. They never stopped their kissing as they did this, not until the Bot had his hands around the Asari's back and under the open end of her gown, feeling her bare back against his hands which made her gasp in surprise. The pair then looked into each others eyes as Evac took hold of each end of the open back of the gown before she then nodded, which made him rip off the gown in one move, exposing the Asari's blue body to him and earning a surprised yet loving smile in response.

"Nice." she replied as he then kissed her on her bare neck, earning a soft moan from the Asari while he then made a trail of kisses down her collar bone, towards her breasts which he then took in his hands. This gained a shiver of delight from the Ardat-Yakshi as he then kissed and licked her left nipple while gently fondling the right, making Tolae almost bite her lip as she was awash in the sensations this created.

_'By the Goddess, this is amazing..._' she thought before managing to regain some control, focusing her biotics on the Bot's gown and making it glow a light blue before ripping it off in a similar fashion to how her lover had, which made him look back with a mirrored reaction.

"Wow." he said in response as he also noticed that the bed-sheet too had left the berth, leaving the pair completely naked with the Asari on his lap.

"You like?" she asked in a coy tone as he looked her up and down, letting his eyes drink in as much of her natural beauty as he could before looking back into her own, only to notice that she was eyeing up his own toned body in return with a big smile on her face.

"You bet I do." he replied eagerly, to which she wrapped her arms around him.

"Kiss me then." she said in what might have sounded like an order, but it something he could do without any persuasion as he pulled her back into a passionate embrace and kiss, pressing their bodies together as their tongues playfully wrestled in their joined mouths. But as the pair were fixed in this moment of bliss, the Ardat-Yakshi felt not only her own building desires as her body reacted to all his touches and kisses, but also the need to bond was slowly coming over her.

_'No, Evac is right. I can hold this back...for him...for us._' she thought wile pushing that feeling back and focused instead on the pleasures that the pair were experiencing at this second. But this did not last long as the Asari was pulled out of the moment by something else, making her pull away just enough to look back at her lover.

"What is it?" he asked with a slightly confused tone while she looked down at his crotch, which instantly made Evac blush in return as Tolae stared down at his nearly erect member.

"Oh...yeah, well you do have that affect on me." he added with a smile, gaining a coy look from the Asari as she reached down with her left hand towards it.

"Let's see if I can really get it going, because you have already got me going." she said gently while suddenly teased him by stroking her index finger from the base of his member, all the way to it's tip and all while it was glowing with biotic energy, which felt something like static electricity to the Pilot, making his member go fully erect in a second.

"Oh my god!" he almost cried out in surprise, letting go of his lover and using his hands to steady himself on the berth as the sensation travelled through his body. But suddenly Tolae was pulled out of the moment as she witnessed Evac grimace a little as he looked down to his recovering hand, having put a little too much pressure on it and this made her remember his other injury too as she glanced over her shoulder in the direction of his leg. But the Pilot noticed this and gently cupped the left hand side of her face with his hand, bringing her attention back to him as they looked into each others eyes.

"It's okay, I can handle it. I don't need my legs right now anyway." he said with a light tone, disarming Tolae with his smile as she found herself smiling back.

"Okay." she replied before suddenly surprising him by lifting herself onto him, letting his member enter her sex which was already very wet.

This action brought on the most surprised reaction from Tolae as she looked into Evac's eyes and moaned out loud, gaining a similar if more controlled look from him.

"This is your first time?" he asked, knowing fully well what her answer would be. Tolae though merely nodded as her body shivered in his lap, which made the Bot wrap his arms around her in a secure yet gentle embrace.

"It's alright, I'm here...I've got you." he said back gently, before slowly raising his lover up and then back down on his member, earning another more softer moan from her in return. So Evac then continued to do this, giving the Ardat-Yakshi time to get used to what she was feeling as they made love.

_'By...the...Godess, this is...I want more._' she thought before placing her hands on his shoulders and taking control of the movement, which made the Bot's smile widen as he too enjoyed the sensations and building feelings that they were creating together.

The two lovers continued with this several minutes, getting heavy breaths from both as neither wanted to stop while their skin started to sweat as their bodies tried to keep up with their actions. Also their heart-beat monitors were sounding far less calm, with the pair's pulses speeding up as they closed in on their respective orgasms, like two volcanoes readying to erupt. Tolae suddenly let go of her lover's tightly toned shoulders and put her hands behind her, letting her arch her back and make the thrusts quicker and more pleasurable. But she could also feel the need to bond coming back to her and at this point, she was close to exploding as exhaustion was ready to take her.

_'I can't fight...it any...longer, I have to...let it happen!_' she thought as she came to the brink of orgasm, as both that need and her instincts became entangled and hard to separate. So just as she dropped down onto Evac's pulsing member one last time, which made her whole body shiver as her orgasm ruptured throughout it. This made Tolae throw her head back and cry out loud in pleasure as she stared up at the ceiling, her eyes going black for an instant as she tore her focus away from her lover and concentrated on her own body. Then a second later, Evac followed suit as his own orgasm took hold, closing his eyes as he moaned out loud before the Asari pulled herself back to him and the pair embraced again, both panting heavily and visibly shaking from their climax. The Bot then opened his eyes and looked back at his lover as they held each other, noticing the surprised look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a curious tone, which made the Ardat-Yakshi smile a little as she looked into his eyes.

"Your…okay." she replied with a surprised tone, making Evac smile back with a bemused expression before pulling her closer to him as he kissed her cheek.

"Of course…I'm okay, that…was…amazing." he replied with a breathless tone before resting his head on her shoulder, with the Woman following suit as they embraced each other's sweaty and still slightly shivering bodies.

"…Yes…yes it was." she replied with a relieved yet loving tone before letting out a sigh as the pair sat on the bed in each others arms, just listening to each others breathing and the sounds of the holo-screens around them.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologise for the wait (this took a little longer than I wanted), thank you for reading.**

**Next Chapter: Myra and her friends discover what the Autobot Command's decision will be regarding Leviathan, but will it be in time as Vasir prepares to launch her attack against the Autobots.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter, enjoy.**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XIX**

Myra felt so relaxed as she lied on the bed beside a still fast-asleep Kat, who was gently snoring away to herself. The Asari had woken up just a few minutes earlier and had just been watching her lover, noticing how cute she looked while curled up next to her.

'_Kat looks so peaceful, I know how she feels__._' the young Darby thought as a smile appeared on her face, making her sigh quietly in return.

'_It's been so long, so very long since I have felt like this. And now Kat has twice made me...'almost' forget our troubles and simply...relax, I wasn't even sure I __could__ still do that._' she added before looking over to the holo-image of a clock on the wall to her right.

_'It's Seven Thirty AM._' she thought before turning her attention to the window, which revealed nothing but the star-blanketed void beyond it.

'_If it was not for that clock, you __wouldn't__ even know that it is was__ already__ morning. I __certainly miss having the Sun let me know when that is, perhaps Kat and I can do something about that together once…_' she started to think before stopping as her eyes widened, earning a surprised expression from the young Darby as she lied back and looked up at the ceiling. She had never thought about the future beyond Vasir, not since her fateful Wedding Day two and a half centuries ago. A day that blanketed her life in darkness, where the idea of a hopeful future was all but gone.

'_I can't believe it._ _Has my recent experiences with Kat, our growing relationship really opened my eyes to the possibility of a future with her beyond now. It has been so long that I had long given up on the idea of such a , since I had to remain focused on Vasir._' she thought with a disbelieving look before her attention was caught by the sound of Kat stirring from her restful sleep, so Myra quickly put those thoughts behind her as she turned back to her lover who slowly opened her eyes and gave the young Darby a loving smile.

"Hey you." she said in a soft voice, gaining a mirrored expression from the Asari as she smiled back.

"Hey." she said back in a loving tone, which made the Human Woman's smile grow wider as they looked into each others eyes.

"Sleep well?" the Asari added, earning a nod from her lover who began running her finger over the soft blue skin of the other's hand.

"Yes I did, though that maybe because I am sharing a bed with you." she replied with a coy tone, one that made Myra's cheeks redden slightly in response.

"…I slept well too, which I believe was down to you." the young Darby said with a mirrored tone as she reached over and ran her other hand through Kat's chocolate-brown hair, making her close her eyes and sigh as she enjoyed the Asari's touch.

"Mmm…that feels nice, brings back a memory which I find most welcome." she replied, which made Myra repeat her previous action, taking comfort in the reaction of her lover.

"I know what you mean, after all what we shared together still resonates strongly with me." she said with a warm tone, gaining a star-eyed look from the Human Woman.

"So I am very much looking forward to us sharing many more moments like that in the future..." Myra began to say, noticing the sparkle in the other Woman's eyes as she spoke.

"...but there is just one thing that needs to be done first." she added, earning a nod from Kat.

"I know, we have to stop Vasir...and we will together. You're not alone in this Myra, you have me, Evac and Tolae with you. And we will make Vasir pay for the part she played in Crosscut's death, as well as the murders of both your Mother and my Ancestor."

This brought a slight smile to the young Darby's face, taking note of the confident expression on her Lover's face.

"Listening to you say it all like that, makes me feel like we have a strong chance." she replied, with the Asari remembering all the times Leviathan's Leader had slipped though her grasp.

"Well it's because we do..." Kat began to reply as a curious expression then appeared on her face, gaining a similar one from the Rogue Spectre.

"What is it?" she asked as the Human Woman then sat up a little, while continuing to rest her head on her arm.

"You've been thinking about the future haven't you...our future?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice, gaining a nod from Myra who breathed a sigh.

"I have..." she began to reply before her expression slowly changed to one with a small amount of guilt visible for her lover to see.

"...but I can't help but feel..." she added with a worried tone, only for the other Woman to cut her off.

"...you feel that your betraying my Ancestor by doing so." Kat said back with a knowing tone, but also with a sympathetic look which made the Asari nod back before sitting up and looking away from her.

"Well you know 'he' would want you to be happy in the end right..." she started to say while sitting up and placing her hand on the Rogue Spectre's bare shoulder, making the blue Woman look back and nod.

"...so stop punishing yourself for wanting some happiness in your life, because you deserve some just like all the rest of us."

"I know...it's just...hard for me to get used to it because of how long I have gone on without it, you know. I keep thinking that if I start to accept it, then fate or whatever will just come down and snatch it from me again." Myra replied as a slight smile began to grace her face as she stared back at Kat, who mirrored her smile.

"Well you needn't worry, because I am not going anywhere. I am here for long haul Myra, no matter how long it takes." she said back in a supportive and caring tone, one that made the Asari's smile widen.

"Thanks for understanding Kat." she replied with a relieved tone as the atmosphere between the two lovers began to lighten again, only for the Rogue Spectre's expression to change to a more curious look.

"Anyway...you never did answer my question." she said with a similar tone, gaining a coy look from the young Human Woman in return.

"And which question may that be?" she asked, feigning a unsure tone as she smiled back.

"When did you start calling yourself Shepard?" Myra then asked, which made Kat reach over to the chair that was sitting beside her side of the bed and grabbing her utility belt which was lying on it.

"Well..." she started to say before bringing her attention back to her lover, holding her belt in her hands for both to see.

"...don't remember this don't you?" she said while unsheathing her combat knife, gaining a nod from the Asari.

"Yes, it's your favourite blade." Myra replied while looking down at the weapon.

"Well I never told you this, but I was given this knife by my Mother. She told me that it was a family tradition to pass this blade to the next generation of Masons who would serve in the Military, and so handed it to me on the day I earned my insignia for the Autobots and joined the

the Wreckers." Kat said back, earning a surprised look from the young Darby.

"I didn't know that, I mean I kind of guessed that you were an Autobot, I mean who from Earth wasn't as they pretty much took over as Humanity and Cybertronians only military after the Reaper War."

"Yes, that is true and I had some good times working alongside the likes of Broadside, Whirl, Carlo, Roadbuster and Topspin, just to name a few..." the Human Woman replied with a nostalgic smile as she remembered those times.

"...But that all changed when the ISF Senate decided to take a more active roll in monitoring the Wreckers activities, as they had done with the Autobot Spectres over a century before..." she added with a slightly saddened expression, earning an understanding nod from Myra.

"The Senate were trying to do the same thing before I went Rogue to pursue Vasir, I guessed the Autobots would eventually cave in to their pressure, like they did with everything else that the Alliance wanted."

"Yes, so I left...and that's when I met you and the others, which is something I don't regret." Kat then added with a smile as she placed her hand on the bed between her and the Asari, with her lover placing her hand on top in a caring gesture.

"Me neither." she replied as they looked into each other eyes once more, before the Human then shook her head and gave the Rogue Spectre a slightly annoyed stare.

"Getting back to this..." she began to say while gesturing to the knife, regaining Myra's attention to it.

"...can you see the engraving on the blade?" she added while pointing at the intended spot on the weapon, gaining a nod from the young Darby.

"Yes but I can't make it out, too much of it has been worn off." she replied, earning a knowing look from Kat who then activated her holo-tool.

"That's what I thought, but then I took a scan of the knife and using it's programming to clean up and recreate what the engraving looked like before...which is this." the Human added before an image of the blade appeared with it's carving completely new looking weapon, which made Myra's eyes widen a little as she read the engraving.

"J. Shepard." she said in a slightly disbelieving tone, which made her lover nod back in return.

"Yes, this combat knife used to belong to my great, great, great Grandfather and has been passed down through my family and is now in my hands."

This gained a thoughtful look from the Asari, who continued to look down at the blade.

"I remember John telling me about a knife he lost, which came as a real disappointment to him due to it once belonging to an ancestor of his before being passed down through his family."

"Really? So ' ' doesn't mean John but another Shepard from long before him, kind of makes it interesting that my great, great, great Grandfather once held this knife in a similar way to how I do now." Kat replied, which earned a nod from Myra in return.

"Yes and he must of misplaced it while he was still married to your great, great, great Grandmother. He must have meant a great deal to her since she kept the knife and continued to pass it down through her lineage, ending with it in your possession. I mean for the blade to be as old as this now appears to be, it is still in excellent condition considering."

"I know, I made sure to keep it sharp and battle-ready. When my Mother gave it to me, she said that this knife had been passed down through our family and every member who used it made sure to look after it, so I did the same." Kat said back, bringing a slight smile to the Rogue Spectre's face as she gave her lover a proud look.

"John would be proud to know that his favourite knife was still being used within the family, and that it is still an effective weapon now as it was all the way back then."

"Thanks Myra, I really appreciate that. And anyway back to your question 'why am I using the Shepard name, well that is because John Shepard was family and I want to honour his name by carrying it alongside my own..." the Human Woman replied, before the young Darby then handed her back the combat-knife.

"…So I will now be known as Katrina 'Kat' Shepard Mason, I mean as long as you don't have any problem with it of course." she then added, an unsure look appearing on her face as she looked at Myra. But the Asari merely smiled back with a caring expression, placing her hand on her lover's shoulder in a supportive gesture.

"Why would I have a problem with that? You're John's family and are more than worthy of carrying his name, so I have absolutely no problem with that….Shepard." she said back in a loving tone, which brought a smile to Kat's face in return.

"Thank you Myra." she replied before the pair began to lean in for a kiss, only to have their moment broken by the sound of the inter-com activating.

"Myra Darby, this is Beta. Do you read me?" the voice of the Autobot Nurse spoke, gaining the two lovers attention as the Asari tapped her com-link.

"This is Myra, what is it Beta?"

"I think you should come to the Infirmary, we have a problem." the Femme replied in a worried tone, which immediately brought a fearful look from the Rogue Spectre.

"What! Is it my Aunt?" she asked back with a similar tone.

"No, your Aunt is still in a coma but is otherwise doing well." Beta replied, which made both Women stare back at each other in confusion

"So what is it then?" Kat asked, beating her Rogue Spectre to the question.

"It's Evac and Tolae."

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

A few minutes earlier and Beta was walking down the corridor towards the Secondary Infirmary so that she could start her shift for the day, before her eyes suddenly fell upon a familiar person standing by the entrance to her work which brought a slight smile to her face.

"Hi." Slash said with a welcoming smile as the Femme walked up to him with a curious expression, having noticed that the Dinobot was holding his right arm with his left and looking a little uncomfortable.

"Hi, so what did you do?" she asked, feigning ignorance despite having a good idea of what he had done.

"I was just doing my early morning workout with Grimlock and Scorn, with the three of us sparring in two on one bouts…" he started to explain, before the Nurse then cut him off.

"I thought there were four of you., isn't there a Femme in your team as well?"

"Yes, you mean Strafe. She is always supposed to train with us, but she is not what you would call a Morning person." he replied with a disappointed tone, while the Femme looked at his arm.

"I see, well as far as your arm goes, I think you have basically dislocated it, but I will need to run a scan to be sure." she replied while tapping the doors control panel, which opened them and allowed the pair to enter.

"Well I think you're right there Beta, since Sharptooth can be a little to hard on us during training…" the Bot replied as he stayed at the Femme's side as they walked over to her desk and watched as she activated her holo-tool and ran a scan of his injury.

"…as this time while we grappled, he pulled on my arm a little too strongly and then I swore I heard a loud pop and that was when the pain started. But that was then followed by a lot of laughter, as both Sharptooth and Scorn were nearly rolling on the floor while as I was on my

knees and gritting my teeth as a white hot pain throbbed between my arm and shoulder."

This earned a worried expression from Beta as she looked up from her holo-display, looking directly at Slash.

"They laughed at you?" she asked with a slightly disbelieving tone, which made the Dinobot offer a lopsided grin in return.

"Yeah, but I have laughed at them both too in the past." he then replied, which made the Femme roll her eyes in response.

"Men!" she sighed before returning her attention to her holo-tool, which brought about a coy smile from Slash in return.

"...and your right, your arm is dislocated. But this won't be a problem, I can pop it back into place." she then said with a professional tone, gaining a nod from the Bot in return as she then took his dislocated arm in her hands.

"Thanks Beta..." he started to say as the Nurse lifted it into a horizontal position, readying to pull.

"...perhaps you let me thank you by having a drink with me...some time." he then asked, earning a surprised look from the Femme as she stopped what she was about to do.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she then asked, which made the Dinobot look back with a hopeful look, despite the pain he was still in.

"Yes I am, so can I buy you a drink some time." he asked again, which brought a thoughtful expression to the Nurse's face.

"Well..." she started to say, noting that Slash's full attention was now on her before suddenly pulling his arm back sharply, gaining a painful grimace from the Bot as his arm was put back in place.

"Sweet Jesus...that hurt, but thanks Beta." he said back with a pained but appreciative tone, earning a smile from the Femme in return.

"You're welcome, this should help with any further discomfort..." she began to reply before injecting a dose of Medi-gel into his arm, which brought a more relaxed look to the Dinobot's face.

"...and yes..." she added, which snapped Slash's attention right back to her, as though he was hanging on every word she said.

"yes?" he repeated with a curious tone.

"...yes. When we get a free moment, I will have a drink with you." Beta replied with a smile, which brought a mirrored expression from the Bot.

"Great, okay. So when do you think..." he started to say in an enthusiastic tone, which only made the Nurse's smile widen as she was about to answer. But her attention was caught by her holo-tool bleeping, making her look down as the device appeared around her fore-arm once again.

"Wait a second, I am just getting the results for scans I took of Tolae yesterday evening before my shift ended." she replied, gaining a nod from the Dinobot in return as she brought up the data and began to read it.

"Oh yeah, the Asari friend of Myra that Strafe and I brought in yesterday Morning. How is she doing now?" he asked.

"Tolae is doing fine now, in fact..." she started to reply before her eyes suddenly widened as a shocked look appeared on her face, one that was noticed by Slash.

"What is it...?" he started to ask, only for Nurse to leave his side and rush towards the patient resting rooms just away from them.

"We need to quarantine her right now." Beta stated in an alert tone as she reached the door, and she was about to open it before her eyes caught the sight of it's interior through it's small window.

"By the Allspark..." she gasped, gaining a similar surprised look from the Bot as he joined her side and looked through the window.

"Oh my..." he said as the two of them could see quite clearly that Tolae was lying with Evac on his berth, with the pair in each others arms.

A few moments later and both the Pilot and his Asari lover were sitting up on the berth with the latter covering her chest with some of the blanket, while the rest of it covered the former's privates as they found themselves staring back at Beta and Slash, with the Dinobot aiming his pistol at Tolae just as Myra and Kat entered the area.

"Okay what's going on...here?" the Rogue Spectre said as her eyes widened once they fell upon the pair, with a similar look appearing on the Human Woman's face too.

"Why didn't you tell me you had brought an Ardat-Yakshi on board." Beta then said in a slightly volatile tone, gaining the Asari's attention though her eyes remained pinned on her two friends sitting on the berth.

"Well I didn't think I needed to say anything, especially since Tolae was vouched for by the Lesuss Monastery because she could control herself." Myra replied, before giving Evac a questioning look as he simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well this is a very serious matter as it appears that Tolae here cannot control herself, so I will looking to have Doctor Kaput's authorisation to have her put in quarantine immediately…" she started to say before looking back at the Pilot.

"…and how are you still alive, since Asari records made available when we were members of the ISF do state that anyone who mates with an Ardat-Yakshi will be killed?"

The room then went quiet as everyone stared at both Evac and the Ardat-Yakshi, who just glanced at each other with affectionate stare before the latter turned her attention back to the Nurse.

"That is not entirely true evidently, since Evac and I just spent the night together." Tolae said, which only made the Nurse's expression.

"But how?" she replied, which made Myra's eyes widen as she had then figured it out.

"You didn't meld with Evac did you, the two of you just had sex?" she asked, gaining a nod from both of them.

"I never put any thought into whether that was possible or not, probably because it is such a natural part of how we Asari mate." she said with a surprised tone, which made the Ardat-Yakshi look back with an understanding expression.

"I would be lying if I said it was easy, as there was a temptation to meld…" she began to say, before looking over to Evac with a loving expression.

"…but I controlled it, because I deeply care for Evac and would never hurt him." the Asari added as she looked back at the others, gaining a knowing smile from Kat as the Pilot then spoke up.

"I too knew the risks, but I trust Tolae with my life and knew that we would both be alright." he said, gaining a nod from the Rogue Spectre in return.

"I'm happy for you both, though you did take a considerable risk with this. But since nothing bad came of this, I don't see any reason to quarantine Tolae. So you can lower your weapon Slash." she said while looking over to the Dinobot who complied, but Beta did not look happy.

"But…" she started to say, only for the young Darby to cut her off.

"The law only applies to Ardat-Yakshi who murder those they mate with. But since that did not happen, then there is no problem. And I am sure Doctor Kaput will agree with my assessment too." she said back, which made the Nurse nod back reluctantly.

"Very well, but I request that both Tolae and Evac are given a medical scan to be absolutely sure that there are and will not be any further complications."

"I see no problem there, Evac, Tolae?" Myra then asked, looking over to the two lovers who shook their heads in unison.

"No, we are fine with that."

"Good, so now that…" the young Darby started to say, when the inter-com suddenly activated as Vraz's voice spoke up.

"Could Myra Darby please meet me in the Conference Room, Autobot Command are ready to give their answer." he said, earning a sigh from the Asari as she tapped her com-link.

"I am on my way." she said before looking back at her two friends as they sat on the berth, with both of them nodding back. So the Rogue Spectre turned around and began to walk out of the Infirmary, while Kat gave the two lovers a supportive smile before following.

"I knew there was something between Evac and Tolae." she then said as the pair left the room and began walking down the corridor towards one of the elevators, earning a slight smile from Myra.

"Yes you did, so you want to come and see how this goes?" she replied, which brought a smile to Kat's face.

"Of course, I've got your back." she said back as they stopped outside of the elevator, with the Asari tapping the control panel beside it.

"I know." she answered back with an affectionate tone as the doors then opened, which allowed the pair to enter before they closed behind them.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

A moment later, Myra and Kat entered the Conference Room to find the holo-forms of the various Autobot Admirals standing around the room with Vraz standing in it's center. They all turned and looked at the new arrivals as the Commander beckoned them to him, with Kat feeling a little overwhelmed at the audience.

"Welcome back Myra, we are ready to conclude…" he started to say, only for Bludgeon to cut him off.

"Who is that and why is she here?" he asked in his usual brazen tone, which brought a not so friendly stare from the Asari.

"Kat 'Shepard' Mason is my XO..." the Asari started to say as she looked back at her lover with a proud expression, earning an appreciative and loving smile back before returning her attention back to the Admirals.

"...and so has every right to be here for this." she added while giving Bludgeon a dagger-like stare, which made the Admiral look away.

"Very well. So now that everyone is here, we can now move ahead with the matter at hand..." Nuwani then said, gaining a nod from her colleagues around the room.

"...Myra Darby, for the longest time you have been pushing for this Command as well as the ISF Senate to to take seriously the threat posed by Vasir and her Leviathan Organisation. But we turned our backs on you, because the Senate did not believe what you had to say and thus this forced you to leave our ranks and pursue this on your own..." she started to say, gaining a thoughtful look from the Rogue Spectre as she looked to the ground and remembered that time.

"...but with the evidence that you have brought to our attention, coupled with the facts that we Autobots are no longer affiliated with the ISF and that a number of it's members are with Leviathan itself..." she continued, which brought a slight smile to Kat's face as she could see the way this was going, before looking over at her lover and noticing the hesitant expression on her face as she waited with baited breath for the rest of what Nuwani was about to say.

"...Myra Darby, Autobot Command stands with you and shall take action against Leviathan. For it poses a real threat to not only our interests, but also the entire Galaxy and we will respond to it." the Asari Admiral finished, which brought thankful smiles from both Kat and Vraz as Myra simply sighed and nodded in return, a slightly disbelieving look on her face before Admiral Lennox then spoke up.

"Also when it comes to Vasir herself, we will leave her fate for you to decide. Because she has gone on for far too long without facing justice for what she has done to your family, so allowing you the opportunity to decide it is the least we can do." he said, earning an appreciative smile from the young Asari in return.

"Thank you." she said with a slightly shaky tone to her voice, for Myra was still finding that this all felt a little to good to be true which could be seen all over her face.

"That is not all Myra..." Admiral Jones then added, gaining their attention as they looked over to her.

"…as the Commander has something else for you too."

So the Rogue Spectre turned to Vraz, who smiled at her.

"The Admirals have given me their backing to reinstate your Autobot Spectre status, which is something your Aunt had always planned for you if the Senate ever listened. But since we are no longer a part of the ISF then we will just go ahead with it, that is if you will accept it?" the Bot said while extending his hand to her, which made the Asari look over to Kat who nodded back to her.

"Alright, I accept." she said whilst turning back to him and shaking his hand, which brought smiles to most of the Admirals around them bar Bludgeon who simply shrugged.

"And of course those under your command can also reclaim their former ranks, if they were Autobots previously of course." Lennox said, making Myra look over to him.

"Yes that is a good idea, as Kat was once a Wrecker and Evac a member of the Aerial-bots."

"We will sort out those details as soon as this meeting has been concluded, but first we need to know where Leviathan will strike. Because your Intel stated that Vasir will attack us Autobots before making a move on the rest of the Galaxy, but where will that be?" Nuwani then said, which made Abrudas speak up.

"We have our fleet split up into groups that are positioned at all of our colonies and outposts, but if Leviathan's fleet is really the size that Myra's Intel says and it attacks any one of them. Then our forces will not be enough to protect them…" he started to say, only for Vraz to cut him off.

"Then in that case, we should have a fleet on standby and the Supreme should lead it. Now way that our newest Destroyer should be left out of this fight." he said, which gained a nod from Nuwani.

"Agreed and I think we should end this meeting and get on with preparing our forces for the coming attack, because who knows when Vasir will make her move." she said which made the other Admirals nod back before their holo-forms faded to nothing along which hers, leaving Myra, Kat and Vraz standing alone in the room.

"Alright, I will have the Morning Hope set course for the Supreme's current co-ordinates and have the Seventh Fleet meet us there too." he said.

"Alright, Kat and I will see if Evac and Tolae are ready to leave the Infirmary and then prepare the Eudora for launch…" she started to say, only to stop as the Commander held out something in his hand.

"Very well, but don't forget this." he said as the two Women recognised the Autobot insignia that he was holding, which made the young Darby smile back and take it.

"Thank you." she replied.

"Okay then, let's get moving." Vraz then added, earning a nod from both Myra and Kat as the trio then walked out of the Conference Room and back into the corridor outside, with the doors closing behind them as the lights turned off and shrouded the room in darkness.

Meanwhile across the galaxy, Vasir walked into the Leviathan's CIC and looked around at the crew who stopped whatever tasks they were doing and gave her their full attention.

"I have just received word from our other fleets positioned at spots around the galaxy, they are ready for the attack…" she said with a slight smile, gaining enthusiastic stares from the various crewmen around her.

"…so the time for us to strike is now." she added, before looking over to the Salarian manning the Communications station.

"Patch me in to our entire fleet, all groups across the galaxy." she then said, gaining a nod from the crewman who then turned to his station and typed onto it's holo-interface.

"You are on Commander." he then said, which the Asari then acknowledged before looking back around the room.

"Men and Women of Leviathan, this is Tela Vasir. Today is a momentous day, a day when we finally step out from the shadows and put an end to our enemies. Take heart in knowing that when this day is done, the Cybertronian threat will finally be over and the Galaxy will once more belong to us…"she said, gaining a confident expressions from everyone around her.

"…So I want the Third Fleet to jump to the New Cybertron colony and begin it's attack, destroying everyone and everything in it's sights. And while that distracts the Autobots, our remaining fleets will set course for the Planet that has been their adopted home ever since they destroyed their own World eons before…" she added as a serious and hateful expression appeared on her face while she looked ahead at the main holo-view screen.

"…Set course for Earth, it's time to wipe the Cybertronians from the face of the Galaxy."

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading. :)**

**Prime Effect 5 will continue after the holidays, so all that is left to say is…**

**Merry Christmas! and a Happy New Year! :D**

**Next Chapter: Leviathan launches it's attack against Earth, with Vasir revealing her Battleship's true purpose. But the Planet is not undefended as Myra and the Autbots arrive to protect their world, hoping to put an end to there common enemy.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, enjoy. :)**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XX**

The Infirmary had gotten just a little bit more busy as the rest of it's staff had arrived and begun work, while Doctor Kaput and Nurse Beta were doing final checks on Evac and Tolae.

"Okay, the results for both you and your friend are coming through now..." the Femme said as she looked at the holo-interface beside the Asari's bed, earning a curious expression from her as she saw the Nurse's eyes widen in return.

"...that's impossible." she then stated in surprise.

"What is?" Tolae asked with a knowing tone, already aware what the results would likely say.

"The scans say that you are both are completely fine and that both your nervous systems show no signs of damage or strain."

"Believe me now?" the Asari asked, regaining the Femme's attention.

"I have just never heard of such an occurrence happening with an Ardat-Yakshi...but yes, I believe you. I apologise." Beta replied with a empathetic tone, earning a nod from her patient.

"I don't blame you for your reaction, my people are not very forth coming with the fact that most Ardat-Yakshi choose to live in seclusion rather than act on their instincts to mate, sacrificing their freedom for the safety of everyone else. There is only a small percentage that do prey on others, mating with no regards or care that their actions kill and they are the ones that everyone remembers." she said back, gaining a look of understanding from the Nurse.

"I guess it is easier to remember the bad rather than the good, which is why history always remembers the wars and not the times of peace that separated them..." the Femme replied, which made Tolae nod back in return as the former looked back at the latter's scan results.

"...You must have a strong will to be able to keep your mating-instincts in check, especially while you and Evac were having intercourse."

"Well there is nothing that would make me want to hurt Evac in any way, nothing whatsoever." the Ardat-Yakshi answered, bringing a smile to Beta's face in return.

"He must really mean a lot to you."

"Yes he does, Evac means more to me than anyone I have ever known." Tolae then said with a smile, making the Nurse's own widen a little more in response.

"Then you are very lucky to have found someone like that, one that can inspire you to do what the rest of us would think impossible."

"Everyone has it in them to achieve the impossible, no matter what their background is."

"Very true, and perhaps what you have proven here will one day help other Ardat-Yakshi live beyond the walls of the Lesuss Monastery." the Femme replied, which gained a surprised yet appreciative smile from the Asari.

"I hope so too, thank you."

"You're welcome." Beta added before the pair were joined by Evac, who was walking with the aid of a holo-walking stick.

"So how is my girl doing?" the Bot asked, gaining their attention as the Ardat-Yakshi gave him a loving smile in response.

"Hey." she replied, while the Nurse stepped away and deactivated the holo-interface.

"Tolae is fully healed and ready to go, as are you by the look of it." the Femme replied, while he took his lover's hand in his own and mirrored her expression.

"That's great. The Doctor just gave me the go-ahead too, though I can't get into any fights for a while...except those that require the Eudora of course." the Pilot said back, earning a nod from Beta as she started to back away from the couple.

"Okay, well you can both leave at your leisure. I wish you both well." she said, earning smiles from the pair in return.

"Thank you Beta." Tolae replied before then turned away and walked to the other side of the Infirmary, leaving the two lovers alone.

"So are you alright? I mean Beta was a little tough on you earlier on." the Bot then asked with a slightly worried expression, which made the Asari smile as his concern only made him look cuter in her eyes.

"I'm fine and Beta was only concerned for the well-being and safety of everyone on the Morning Hope, since the idea of a well behaved Ardat-Yakshi must have sounded like a fairy-tale to her. But we talked and she understands the truth about those who share my condition, and even thinks now that what we did could one day help others that suffer with it in the future." Tolae replied, which gained an understanding smile from the Pilot.

"That sounds like a good cause to get behind, one that I would be more than happy fo help with once this conflict with Vasir is over." he replied, which made the Asari look back with a curious expression.

"What are you saying?" she asked though in her heart, Tolae knew what he was saying, but needed to hear it to truly believe it.

"When all this is done, I am prepared to leave the Eudora so that we can have a life together...perhaps travel the galaxy so that you can see everything you have missed." he said in a caring tone, which made her eyes widen as she smiled back at him.

"You would do that...for me?" she replied, which made him smile back lovingly.

"There is nothing I would not do for you Tolae. And I want to spend the rest of our lives showing you...as long as you do as well?" Evac replied, quickly bringing a smile to the Asari's face as she looked back at him.

"Of course I would!" she said back in a joyous tone while pouncing the Bot and surprising him, which made him fall back against the wall as they embraced and kissed, gaining the attention of Beta and the Medical staff who turned and looked back in surprise. But the Nurse could only smile in return before she started to clap, which was the copied by everyone else as the sound of applause caught the lovers attention and pulled them out of the moment, staring back with embarrassed smiles as they acknowledged them.

Myra and Kat then entered the Infirmary, equally surprised expressions appeared on their faces at the sight that welcomed them. But as they looked around the room at the applauding and smiling staff and saw the direction that they were all looking, before following their stares until their eyes fell upon their two friends.

"Evac and..." the Spectre then said.

"...Tolae." the young Shepard added as they smiled back, which was then noticed by both the Ardat-Yakshi and the Pilot who mirrored their expressions as they fully separated and walked over to them, while still holding hands.

"Hey guys." the Bot said in return as the pair joined their Asari and Human friends.

"You two alright?" Myra asked, earning a united nod from the two lovers.

"We are better than alright." Evac then added before looking back at Tolae with a loving stare, which made her smile widen as she did the same.

"We really are."

"That's great news..." Kat started to say back, gaining the pair's attention.

"...and we have some more." she added before gesturing to the young Darby, which made them look back to their leader.

"Yes, we now have the backing of Autobot Command and they have also reactivated our previous titles in their ranks, as we all can bring the fight to Vasir." she replied, which brought a wide grin to Evac's face.

"So that means I am a member of the Aerial-Bots again..." he started to say, only for Kat to cut him off.

"Yes, I am a member of the Wreckers once more and Myra has her Spectre status again."

"Congratulations." Tolae replied as she looked around the group, her stare stopping at her lover as they smiled at each other once again.

"Yeah...so I want us onboard on the Eudora now, because Vraz and I want to be ready for when Leviathan makes their move, will you be alright to pilot?" the Spectre then asked, gaining a nod from Evac.

"Sure, my leg and arm are virtually one hundred percent healed. Not that I need them to fly the ship, mind you." he replied.

"Okay, then lets get going then." the Asari said back, before she and her friends the left the busy Infirmary, with it's staff already back to work.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile Vasir stood before the massive view-screen in the CIC of the Leviathan, watching as it showed the positions of her forces as they began their attack on the colony of New Cybertron. A smirk was present pn her face as her attention was purely on what was happening on the holo-screen, while Inferno walked up behind her.

"Vasir, I hope I am not interrupting." he asked with a worried tone, but the Leviathan Leader did not even look in his direction as she remained focused on the screen.

"That depends, do you have what I requested?" she asked with a flat tone as her smirk faded, which made the Con's spark beat a little faster in fear.

"Yes, the lab has managed to synthesise this one injection of Project: Crimson Rage for use during this campaign." he stated while holding it out before the Asari, whose eyes widened in response.

"Just one injection, that is all?" she said back on disbelief as she looked down at the injection-device.

"Well the formula is highly unstable and difficult to create, I am surprised the Labs even managed to make this one in the time they had." he replied with bated breath, wondering what her next action would be.

"How will Leviathan's troops use enhanced biotics with just one injection, what am I supposed to do with that?" Vasir spat back.

"I am sorry but that was all that could be produced at this moment, besides you still your mass-produced army of Mechs to bolster your ground-forces." he replied, which made her stare back silently. This made the Destron Leader gulp as he suddenly felt that his life was now in danger of being cut unceremoniously short, while Vasir narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just give it to me..." she started to say whilst holding her right hand before her, to which the Con then placed the injection-device as he tried not to show how fearful he was at that moment.

"...and get out of..." she began to add once the device was in her hands, only for the view-screen to beep and regain her attention.

"What is it?" the Asari asked, making the Krogan working at the Communication-station look over to her.

"The fleet attacking New Cybertron reports that the Autobots have responded by calling for reinforcements, which should be jumping in momentarily." he said, making the Leviathan Leader glance over to the Salarian at the Sensors-station, but keeping her main attention on the view-screen as Inferno watched from behind her.

"Show me."

Then suddenly the view of the battle, which was from a top-down angle zoomed out to show more of the surrounding space as space-bridge portals appeared all over the area, and this was quickly followed by many scores of Autobot Cruisers entering the fight.

"How many ships have the Autobots brought into the battle?" Vasir then asked with a tone to her voice that was both curious and knowing.

"Over six hundred ships are present Sir, they outnumber the five hundred and fifty five that was sent to attack the planet." the Salarian replied, gaining a nod from the Asari as she smiled.

"That is half of their overall fleet, excellent..." she started to say before turning her attention to the Comms-Station once again.

"Send word to at least half of the Third Fleet and have them divert to New Cybertron to bolster of our forces there, while everyone else jump to Earth right now." she added, gaining the attention of the Helm.

"Very well, this one is setting space-bridge coordinates for orbit of Earth." the Hanar then replied as it began to type a it's holo-interface with it's tentacles.

"...and prepare the Leviathan's alternate mode..." Vasir added, gaining nods from the crew around her as Inferno decided to speak up as a confused expression appeared on his face.

"What is it with this ship of yours?" the Destron Leader asked, which brought a thoughtful look to Vasir.

"We are attacking that particular area as it currently has a weather system over it with the conditions for perfect dispersal of the plague over the entirety of planet Earth..." she then started to say while activating her holo-tool, bringing up an image of that area of the planet.

"Leviathan was once a wreck of an old ship that was found on the planet Chaar , a relic of the Cybertronian Civil War. But we managed to rebuild and retro-fit it and thanks to it's Synthetic Energon Core, we cannot only power it but also use it's alternate mode." she explained, earning an inquisitive expression from the Con.

"So what is Leviathan's alternate mode?" he asked, which brought a knowing look to Vasir's face.

"I suppose you can stay and watch, because I am sure we will need it at some point." she replied before turning her attention back to the helm.

"Open a Space-Bridge vortex and take us to Earth."

And then green swirling portals opened up before each and every ship who then flew into them, leaving the black void of space behind them as the same portals closed seconds after.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile back at the Autobot fleet, both the Eudora and Vraz's shuttle left the Morning Hope's Shuttle-Bay as both flew towards the Supreme, whose main hull had a large rectangular hull that ended in a cone-like shape with a large cylinder like engine connected either side of it,The latter docked with the large warship while the former stopped ahead of it, giving Myra and her friends a good view of the new Autobot ship.

"That's a hell of a ship you've got there Commander." Evac said as he looked up at it through the canopy of the Eudora's cockpit as he sat in the pilot's seat, tapping at the holo-controls around him.

"It really is, but if the Leviathan's schematics are as accurate as they appeared back at Unity, then the Supreme is still dwarfed by it." Myra added as she stood just behind her Pilot with Kat at her side, while Tolae sat at the station on their left.

"I will be arriving at the CIC momentarily, but I have already received word that Vasir's forces begun their attack by laying siege to New Cybertron. Autobot Command responded by sending a larger fleet to defend it." Vraz replied over the Inter-com, gaining a worried look from the Autobot Spectre.

"New Cybertron isn't exactly a big target, I'm sure that will only be a distraction from Vasir's real one."

"I thought the same thing and recommended only the necessary amount of ships to be sent to defend the Colony, while the rest of our forces wait for the main attack to begin." the Commander said back, which made the Asari nod back in agreement.

"Good call."

"Well it was the most logical choice...and I have just entered the CIC..." he started to say, only for Kat to cut him off.

"So what does the Supreme have that can help it stand up to the Leviathan?" she asked with a curious tone.

"Very well, I will show you what the Supreme can do while we wait for news of Vasir's actual attack...activate 'Guardian Mode'!" Vraz answered as the Eudora's crew watched as the Supreme suddenly began to change it's form with parts shifting and folding in on itself, making the dreadnought's shape take on a body-like appearance as it's right arm took the shape of a three pronged claw, while it's left arm looked like a giant laser cannon.

"It can't be?" Myra said in fa faint voice as she watched as the Autobot-ship before them transformed into a large yellow and red Cybertronian, with it's head rising up out of it's torso last with it's blue optics glowing once it was in position.

"Omega activated!" a mechanised voice then boomed via the Inter-com, while surprised expressions befell the Asari and her friends at the sight before them.

"I give you Omega Supreme, the last Guardian of Cybertron." the Commander then stated as Myra and the others stared open-mouthed at the gigantic Autobot floating in the void of space ahead of them.

"Omega Supreme has been brought back to life, thanks to the completed Synthetic Energon which now powers him." Vraz continued to say over the Inter-Com, but this earned a confused look from Tolae as she looked up at the Guardian from her station.

"Is it me or is Omega staring at us?" she asked, gaining nods from both Kat and Evac in return.

"Yeah, it certainly looks like that." the Human Wrecker replied, but Myra gently shook her head ever so slightly.

'_No, he's not __looking__ at us. Omega is looking at me, why?_' she thought as she felt the blue optics of the giant staring back at her, like he could sense something about the Asari who looked back with a confused expression. But before anything else could be said, Commander Vraz's voice spoke over the Inter-Com once again and caught everyone's attention.

"Space-bridge portals has been detected in orbit around Earth, looks like Vasir is making her move." he said, making the Autobot Spectre nod back as her face became serious again.

"Then we know where to go Commander..." she started to reply, only for Vraz to cut her off.

"Way ahead of you Myra, I've just sent word for every ship in the fleet which is able to plot a course for the Home-world...Omega Supreme, revert to Dreadnought mode!" he then said, which made the Autobot Guardian transform back into it's vehicle mode.

"How does it's transformation not kill everyone onboard it?" Tolae asked as she witnessed it's changing, earning a knowing look from the Pilot.

"I took a scan of the Supreme, it has a small crew which is located in both Main Engineering and the CIC. Now both these sections are unaffected by the transformation as that happens around them, so as long as the crew remain in either area, then they are safe from the ship shifting between modes." he replied.

"That is interesting, but let's keep our minds on the task at hand." The young Darby then said, earning nods from the pair before turning her attention back to the Supreme which was once more in it's Dreadnought mode.

"All ships to Earth!" the Commander then said over the Inter-Com as every ship in the immediate area, the Eudora included opened a space-bridge vortex before them and prepared to enter.

Meanwhile a fierce battle had erupted over the Earth as the forces of Vasir and the Autobots clashed, the ships of both sides firing everything they had at each in a barrage of cannon and torpedo fire.

The Battle-ship Leviathan was in the midst of the action, dwarfing all the other ships around it as it slowly moved through the fighting towards the blue planet.

"Vasir to all ships, I want you to cover us as we descend into Earth's atmosphere in preparation of releasing the Plague, keep the Autobots attention on you and away from us...make it so." the Leviathan Leader said as she watched the battle unfold on the massive holo-screen.

"All ships have acknowledged your orders." the crewman at the Communication station replied, earning a nod from the Asari while Inferno stood behind her and looked up at the screen.

"The Autobot Fleet defending Earth is not large enough to cause us problems." he observed, which made Vasir look back at him.

"I expect the enemy to be sending reinforcements momentarily, not that it will do then much good..." she began to say before turning her attention to the crewman manning the Helm station.

"...take us down to at least fifty kilometres above Earth's ground level, let's put an end to the Cybertronians at their source."

Then as the battle continued with cruiser firing on cruiser, torpedoes and cannon fire impacting on each and tearing their hulls apart as the massive Behemoth started to leave it's chaotic surroundings. But it was quickly intercepted by three Autobot ships who opened fire with their pulse-cannons, showering the Leviathan with gunfire. But it's shields held firmly against the barrage as it's particle bean cannons turned and targeted them, making the three attackers turn away as they started evasive manoeuvres. But the Autobot ships were too slow as the Leviathan opened fire with red energy beams that cut through each ship, slicing them into bits that floated away and leaving the way clear for the Battleship to continue it's descent.

But as this was happening, several large Space-bridge vortices opened up as the Autobot reinforcements arrived, being led by both the Supreme and the Eudora as they all opened fire on the enemy fleet and took some of the heat of the remaining ships of the Earth fleet.

"This is Vraz to all ships, keep these Leviathan cruisers busy as we and the Eudora take the fight to Leviathan itself." he said from his seat in the center of the CIC as the crewmen stationed around him worked frantically at their posts.

"Sir, the fleet acknowledged you and will see it done...we are receiving a hail from the Eudora." the Turian manning the Com-station then said, earning a nod from the Commander.

"Put it through."

"Vraz, this is Myra. Looks like the Leviathan is making it's move…" the Autobot Spectre said, while the Fleet's leader watched the unfolding battle take place on his holo-screen as the ship shook from an impact with a torpedo.

"Yes, I can see it from here. I have already told the rest of the fleet to contain Vasir's forces up here and that we would take care of her ourselves, so shall we?" he then replied.

"Ready when you." the Asari said back, earning a slight smirk from the Commander in return as he returned his attention to the holo-screen.

Meanwhile Evac was now in full pilot mode with a holo-visor covering his eyes as he flew the Eudora between two enemy cruisers, who were caught in their own crossfire as they tried to shoot the smaller ship down. They were both heavily damaged and started to drift as Pilot pulled away from the pair and started to head after the Supreme.

"We read you Vraz, joining you now." Myra said as she stood behind Evac's chair and held onto the back of it, while Tolae smiled over to her Lover from her station.

"Nice flying." she said with an impressed and caring tone, which made his cheeks redden slightly in return.

"Thanks, but you haven't seen anything yet." he replied as the Guardian Dreadnought appeared on their right side as they began their joint descent into Earth's atmosphere.

"We should be in range of the Leviathan in twenty seconds." The Commander said back over the Inter-com, while Evac squinted at the clouded view on their other side of the glass canopy ahead of him.

"My sensors agree with yours Supreme. But it's so damn cloudy, I have no visual." he said back.

"I don't see how any cloud cover could hide a ship the size of the Leviathan, it's the largest ship I have ever seen." the Autobot Spectre added as she looked out at the heavy cloud cover that the Eudora was passing through.

"I am transferring my sensor readings to my holo-visor." Evac then stated as he typed on the holo-interface in front of him, making the holo-device covering his eyes to change from yellow to green, bringing up a tiny HUD over his eyes as data started scrolling down either side of his eyes.

"Evac, what do you see?" Kat asked as she joined Myra's side, just as the Pilot's eyes widened in response.

"Pull up Supreme, pull up!" he shouted while making the Eudora pull a hard-right, while the Dreadnought went the other way. Both ships then narrowly missed the Leviathan as they breached the last cloud, revealing that the behemoth was moving toward them.

"It's targeting us both, evasive manoeuvres." Vraz then shouted back as Vasir's flagship opened fire with it's cannons at them, with the Eudora pulling a barrel roll as the cannon fire flew past. Meanwhile the Supreme's shields took a beating from the incoming fire as it turned away, firing back with it's own in return.

"Eudora, our sensors read that the Leviathan is at the correct altitude to launch the plague. We need to stop it now." Vraz stated over the inter-com, which made Tolae look over at her own holo-interface as Evac pulled a loop de loop and a barrel roll at the same time, evading the enemy cannon-fire once more.

"It's weapon platforms and turrets are too well shielded, neither ship has the fire-power to knock them out." the Ardat-Yakshi said, which brought a slight smirk to Myra's face in return as she saw the Supreme continuing to fire on the giant Behemoth.

"Then we just have to knock them out of the sky, target the Leviathan's thruster ports and knock them out..." she started to reply, only for the Autobot Commander to cut her off.

"...Yes, we will disable it's main engines as they are not as well protected."

"Then watch as it plummets to the ground below." Kat added, gaining a nod from her Asari Lover in return.

"Exactly..." she started to say before turning her attention to Evac.

"You'll have to get in close to properly target them." the Spectre continued, earning a thumbs up from the Pilot.

"Just watch me." he replied before making the Eudora dive down and spin back around before firing it's boosters and hurtle back toward the Leviathan.

Meanwhile Vasir could not believe her eyes as she watched the action continuing to unfold on the large holo-screen before her, as both Autobot ships were still in the fight despite the firepower being used against them.

"Can someone tell me why that ship and Darby's are still in my sky?" she spat, gaining worried glances from the crewmen around her while Inferno stepped to her side.

"If I recall the last time I saw our Intel on the Autobots, that large ship is their newest Dreadnought…" he started to say, taking the angered Asari's attention away from the others as the Sensors crewman nodded back while looking back at his screen.

"…Yes, it's called the Supreme and is heavily armoured compared to the rest of the fleet that is engaging our own, but I have no other information on it as the rest of it's file is classified at the highest levels."

"That's impossible, my Moles in the Senate had access to all Autobot Intel." Vasir spat back as Inferno walked over to the Sensors station and looked at it's holo-screen.

"…Not this particular one, they didn't. As it was controlled by Ser-Ket and Vraz." he said back, which made the Leviathan Leader narrow her eyes and return her attention to the massive holo-screen as it focused on the Autobot Dreadnought.

"Target out particle beam cannons and fire at both of them, take it out and Darby."

"We can target the Supreme but not the Eudora…" the weapons crewman replied, making the Asari glare at him.

"Why in the Goddess's name not!"

"It's flying extremely close to our hull…" he began to say before the ship was suddenly shook by external explosions, making them all look around with confused expressions.

"What in the Allspark was that?" Inferno asked.

"It's the Eudora, it's firing at our thrusters and disabling them." the crewman at the Sensors station reported with a worried tone, making the Leviathan Leader clench her fists which began to glow with biotic energy.

"They are trying to cripple us."

"We should launch our fighters and have them protect us." the Destron Leader replied, which made Vasir spin round and encase his throat in a biotic clamp as she stared at him with an enraged look as he gasped for air.

"NO! This is Leviathan and it can destroy entire fleets by itself. It will not be defeated by two ships…" she spat before releasing him, making the Con fall to his knees and breath in heavily as she looked back at the Weapons station.

"Fire our Flack turrets in a defensive pattern, that should deal with Darby's ship….and fire our particle cannons at the Supreme."

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

"We got another one, great shooting Tolae." Evac said with a joyous tone as he brought the Eudora into another barrel roll and pulled away from the smouldering ruin that was one of the Leviathan's thrusters, though not far enough to allow the vessel's turrets to get a lock on it.

"Thanks, I am already locking on to the next one." the Asari replied as she typed away at her holo-interface. Myra and Kat meanwhile looked out of the cockpit's canopy to see the Supreme coming around for another assault at the enemy Battleship before suddenly two bright red particle beams fired at the Autobot Dreadnought, hitting it's shields hard as everyone watched in wide-eyed shock.

"Supreme report, you alright over there Vraz?" the Spectre asked.

"Our shields are holding, thankfully we have much stronger defences than the standard cruiser. Just keep your attention on the task at hand, we can handle whatever Vasir throws at us. Vraz out." the Commander replied before the Eudora suddenly made a sharp turn away as an explosion erupted beside them.

"What the hell?" Kat asked before another exploded in front of the ship, making the Pilot veer the ship out of it's way.

"Flack turrets. Vasir means business." he said as even more rounds were exploded in their path, making him evade each and every one of them while Myra looked over to him as she held on to the back of his chair.

"Will this be a problem?" she asked, making him smirk in return.

"You know me..." he simply said in return before pulling a double barrel roll as two more rounds exploded either side of their ship.

"…Get ready to fire at our next target Tolae." he added, gaining a nod from the Ardat-Yakshi.

"Locked and loaded." she replied as the target came into range.

Meanwhile onboard the Supreme, Vraz had gotten up from his seat while watching as the Eudora continued to run rings around the Leviathan's defences, with it's flack turrets proving to be ineffective against the smaller vessel's manoeuvrability and it's Pilot's skill.

"Sir, the Eudora has disabled most of the Leviathan's thrusters…" the crewman manning the Sensors station began to report, before being cut off as the ship shook from another impact from the enemy's particle beams, making the interior lights blink on and off for a second.

"Shields still holding, though another few hits and that will be the least of our worries." Another crewman said from his station, earning a nod from the Commander in return.

"Then let's finish this, Helm take us to the Leviathan's main engines…" he started to say before turning to the Weapons station.

"…target everything we have on them."

The crewman manning that station nodded back before returning his attention to his work, as the Supreme then evaded another particle beam blast as it flew towards the larger Behemoth's aft section just as the Eudora took out the last thrusters.

"That's it Supreme, all thrusters down. It's now or never." Myra then said over the Inter-com as the target appeared on the main view-screen just as Vraz looked back at it, gaining a look from the Weapons crewman once more.

"Target's locked." he said, making the Commander smile in return.

"Fire."

With that, the Supreme opened up with all of it's cannons and torpedo-launchers as it sent a barrage of weapons-fire at the Leviathan's engines. All of which impacted against their target and caused a massive explosion that shook the entire ship, making Vasir's eyes widen in shock.

"What the…?" she started to say, before being cut off by one of her crewmen.

"Our engines have been disabled, we are losing altitude." he said with a fearful tone, which made Inferno look around in a panic.

"What about the thrusters…?" he started to ask as his attention was caught by the sight of the Eudora pulling away on the holo-screen.

"They have all been disabled too, we are in free fall…" the helmsman began to reply as he typed away at his holo-interface.

"At this rate and direction we will crash land on the continent called North America, south west of the city of Las Vegas. I can do nothing else to alter or slow our descent." the Pilot replied, which made the Asari Leader bite her lip in frustration as Inferno spoke up.

"We should transfer all power to the structure integrity and inertial dampeners." he said, making her look back at him with narrowed eyes.

"No, we can do better than that…" she said before looking back at the Weapons station.

"…Activate Leviathan's alternate mode, this day is still ours to take." she said, gaining a nod from the crewman in return.

"They are going down." Evac said with a joyous tone, gaining happy faces from Myra, Kat and Tolae as they watched the Leviathan begin to fall on the other side of the Cockpit's canopy.

"We did it." Kat replied before looking back at her lover, who nodded back.

"Myra, our sensors show Vasir's ship will crash land just south west of Las Vegas and I have already sent a message for the city to go to high alert." Vraz then said over the Inter-com, while the Asari looked at her Pilot's holo-interface.

"We can confirm that, once the Leviathan has come to a stop, I will then board her and make sure Vasir is dead." she replied.

"Roger that." the Commander replied as the Spectre looked back at Kat and smiled, but before either could say anything, Evac's voice caught their attention.

"Uh guys, what is the Leviathan doing?" he asked, making the pair and his Ardat-Yakshi lover look out to see the giant Behemoth begin to shift and change form as it fell, which made the young Darby's eyes widen in response.

"No, it can't be…." she replied in a faint and worried tone.

**A/N: Well, we are nearing the end of Myra's vendetta against Vasir. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading.**

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year's Celebrations. :)**

**Next Chapter: Leviathan's true form is revealed as Vasir's plan to commit genocide against the Cybertronians continues despite hitting a snag, which means Myra will have to board the behemoth in hopes of ending this threat to the Autobots as well as finding her adversary.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XX****I**

Meanwhile just south-west of Las Vegas, in the town of Enterprise. The Autobots were shepherding the civilian population through a number of ground-bridges that had been opened throughout the town. One group was herding people on West Mountains Edge Parkway towards their nearest portal.

"Rewind.." one of the Turian Autobots shouted to a ginger-haired Man wearing black, white and yellow armour who looked over to him.

"What…we have a tight schedule to keep too, don't want these Civvies around should Leviathan appear." he said back, earning a nod from his colleague who walked over to him.

"I know, but there are a group near Nathan Jones Park who are refusing to leave their homes."

This made the Bot shake his head as a disgusted look appeared on his face, before looking over at the civilians to his left as they walked into the green portals.

"Okay…" Rewind started to say as he looked back at the Turian.

"…Let me go talk some sense into them, and you stay here and maintain this evacuation." he added, gaining a nod from the soldier.

"Yes sir."

With that the Bot turned away and tapped his com-link, while the Turian took over his post.

"Central, this is Rewind. I need a Ground-Bridge to Nathan Jones Park, there are civilians there refusing to leave."

"This is Mercury, I read you loud and clear Rewind. Opening a portal for you now." a female voice spoke from the other end, earning a smile from the Autobot.

"Thanks Mercury, I owe you one." he replied as another green vortex opened up before him, with the Bot walking towards it in turn.

"More than one…" she said back as he walked through the portal, feeling a rush of energy flow past him before finding himself standing in front of the entrance to the park as a large grouping of civilians looked over to him.

"Oh look, another Autobot here to tell us what to do." a rather heavily-built Man said with angry tone, gaining nods and cheers from the other people around him as Rewind walked over to them.

"You're wasting your time, we are not abandoning our homes." Another shouted as several held up baseball bats and other objects like weapons, which made the Bot equip his pistol and activate his holo-blade.

"Now look here…" Rewind started to say as the people noticed this, looks of concern and uneasiness appearing on the faces of many as they looked at him.

"…There is a ninety nine percent chance of a large scale battle occurring in this area at any moment now, so we are evacuating everyone in Las Vegas…which includes all sub-districts. Now you will get yourselves into this Ground-Bridge or…." the Bot started to say before being cut off mid-sentence by the first Man again, who started to walk over to him.

"Or what? What are you going to do…" he began to say, making Rewind look him up and down with a disinterested stare.

"…there has not been an attack here on Earth in over five hundred years, so all that is left for us to think is that this is just some stupid drill." he carried on saying, earning further nods from those now standing behind him.

"…So we are not going anywhere and you can't make us…" he spat while stopping right in front of the Bot and looking down at him with an angry glare as he towered over the soldier. But if Rewind was bothered by this, he certainly did not show it as he simply narrowed his eyes while staring right back at this loud mouthed civilian.

"I can and I will if you won't listen to reason." he replied with a calm tone, which made the Man smile broadly as though he was about to laugh out loud.

"Really, you're just a small Autobot. I am not taking any crap from the likes of you."

"You talk big, how about actually showing it." Rewind then said with a slight smirk, which made the Man's eyes widen in shock before rage took over.

"I'll show you, you cockily little…" he started to say while throwing a punch at the Bot's face, but Rewind quickly ducked under the attack and swiped his holo-blade at the knees of his attacker, slicing the skin open as blood began to squirt out.

"Arrrgh!" the Man cried out loud as he stumbled back, before the Bot then followed though by hitting his adversary with the but of his gun in an uppercut. This sent the Man flying onto his back, gaining gasps from the crowd as the Autobot simply regained his composure and looked over at them.

"You two…" he then said while pointing over to a pair of Men in the crowd, earning worried looks back in return.

"…pick this idiot up and take him through the portal…now!" he ordered, gaining panicky nods back from them as they then followed Rewind's orders to the letter.

"And as for the rest of you…." the Bot then said before his attention was caught by one of the Women looking up above everyone else.

"What is that?" she asked in a loud tone while pointing up into the sky, which made the Autobot look up to see what looked like a giant metallic figure falling down towards the ground as it continued to shift and change.

"That's not possible..." Rewind began to say as he appeared to recognise it somewhat before it hit the ground about a mile outside of the town. The object hit the ground so hard that it brought up a dust cloud around it's position as the area shook like it was experiencing an earthquake, making everyone practically lose their footing as the vehicles and buildings appeared to tremble around them. But then all of a sudden it stopped as silence fell upon the town, with everyone simply staring at the shadowy silhouette that was concealed behind the dust that had been thrown up high into the sky around it.

"Come on, everyone into the ground-bridges." the Autobot then said, trying to regain the attention of the civilians. But they all just looked on as the dust started to dissipate, slowly revealing the giant robot to them all. This even made Rewind's eyes widen as he could now see the new arrival more clearly.

"It can't be..." he said as he saw the giant's colour scheme which was severely faded, but still recognisable for it had red arms and a grey and white chest, along with a pair pf blue legs and a blue helmet around it's white face.

"...It's one of the legendary City-Bots." he added before looking back at the large crowd that around him, who were frozen to the spot as they stared at the behemoth. So he then equipped his pistol and pointed up into the air and pulled the trigger, firing a shot which snapped everyone's attention back to him.

"Everyone get into the Ground-bridge!" he spat, earning shaken nods from the civilians before they then did as they were told and walked into the glowing green vortex.

Meanwhile Myra and her friends stared in complete disbelief at the image of the City-Bot on the holo-screen in front of them, for their ship and the Supreme were still up amongst the clouds.

"Tell me that isn't what I think it is?" The Pilot said with a worried tone, which gained a nod from the Asari.

"If your thinking City-Bot, then you would be correct." she replied, making him look down and shake his head in return.

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Myra, your acting like you have seen one before." Tolae then asked with a curious tone, while placing a comforting hand on her lover's shoulder.

"I personally haven't, but my Father told me how my Grandfather fought alongside one during the Reaper War, it's name was Metro-Titan." the Spectre explained.

"You wouldn't happen to know which one this is?" Kat asked as she looked to the Blue Woman, taking her attention from the Holo-screen.

"Sorry, I have no idea which this one is..." she started to reply, only for Vraz to speak up over the Inter-com.

"Eudora come in."

"We read you Supreme." the Spectre then said back, while Evac piloted the ship down below the clouds, bringing the City-Bot into view as it stood in their in the desert.

"Using a combination of our sensors and data-banks, we have identified the Leviathan as the long lost Autobot City-Bot called 'Grand Maximus'. It was recorded lost during the battle of Chaar back in the Great War, having been killed by the Decepticon's version called 'Metro-Titan' before it was transferred to Tuchunka." the Commander replied, while Kat looked out of the Cockpit's canopy at the behemoth.

"Looks like Vasir found what was left and rebuilt the Bot for her own purposes, which was why she was so interested in getting her hands on the Synthetic Energon formula." she said while noticing the Autobot Insignia of the City-Bot, which lied on it's chest and was rusted and scratched out. This gained a nod from Myra in return, before the Asari turned her attention to Evac, who the spoke up.

"So what's the plan? Have our fleet come down and bomb this old Bot out of existence?" he asked.

"Unfortunately no, our cruisers are incapable of atmospheric flight. Plus they have their hands full with the rest of Vasir's fleet, also we can't simply destroy Maximus..." he began to say, only for Myra to jump in.

"Because we may accidentally release the plague as we destroy the target." she said while looking down at her Pilot, who then nodded back reluctantly.

"I forgot about that." he replied, while Kat's widened a little as something sprang to mind.

"Then we board Leviathan and disable it's power core, that would certainly stop it from launching the plague." she said, gaining the others attention.

"Now that's a good idea, we could also find where the plague is stockpiled and destroy it with an incendiary bomb." Myra replied.

"Meanwhile I'll have Omega Supreme here keep Leviathan busy, taking Vasir's attention from what is happening inside." Vraz added, earning a concerned look from the Spectre.

"Omega may be powerful Vraz, but he still is not much of a threat to a City-Bot."

"That's for me to worry about..." he started to reply back, while Tolae looked up from her holo-Interface at both Kat and Myra.

"I just took a scan of the Leviathan and the area it's power-core resides is shielded against ground-bridges, I an also picking up traces of the Plague's signature but I cannot lock it down to a specific location."

"Just find us an spot nearby while Kat and I suit up..." she said before Vraz's voice spoke over the Inter-com once more.

"And I will have the Dinobots join the two of you there." he said, gaining an appreciative smile from the young Darby.

"Okay, thanks Vraz." she replied before gesturing to her Lover to follow, gaining a nod from the Human Wrecker in return as they then left the cockpit.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Vasir looked out from her spot in Leviathan's CIC, noticing the outskirts of Las Vegas in the distance on the secondary holo-screen.

"Report our status." she said while turning her attention to the crewmen around her, earning their attention as they looked up from their stations.

"Leviathan's City-Bot mode is working perfectly, all systems are still green." one said from behind the Leviathan Leader, who then looked over to the weapons station while ignoring Inferno, who was still on his knees nearby.

"Can we launch the torpedo from here?" she asked, which made the crewman nod back in return.

"Yes, but I will have to recalculate the coordinates for dispersal again as we are now at ground-level..." he started to say back, only for Vasir to cut him off with a stern look.

"How long?" she asked, making the crewman's heart best faster as he started to worry for his life, considering how he saw her treat the Destron Leader only a few minutes earlier.

"...Ten...ten minutes at...most, but several at...least." he replied with a shaky tone, which made the Asari look away from him and back at the holo-screen detailing the battle continuing in orbit at this moment.

"Well, considering our fleet is still keeping the Autobots busy and with the fact that they will need time to build up an effective ground-force to combat us. I think we still have the upper hand here..." she began to say before returning her attention to the Weapons station.

"Start your calculations and inform me when we are ready..." she said before looking over to the Helm station.

"Meanwhile take us to Las Vegas, let's do sone damage while we wait."

The crewman manning the station nodded back before typing onto is holo-interface, which then made the behemoth lift it's right leg as it began to move.

"Look!" Inferno then spat as he pointed at the other screen, gaining Vasir's attention as they saw the Supreme fly down and block their path.

"Autobots, they try so hard...shoot that ship down!" she commanded, but before anything could be done, the Supreme suddenly began to shift and change which made the Leviathan leader's eyes widen in response.

"What in the..." she started to say as the Autobot Dreadnought transformed into Omega Supreme, before landing on the ground in front of the larger City-Bot and pointing it's cannons at it.

"Omega Supreme online, power - optimal, mission - terminate Leviathan." it's voice boomed, which brought a slight smile to Vasir's face as Leviathan looked down at the Autobot Guardian.

"That's their big plan, use that out-dated Bot against me. I want that thing ripped apart!" she then shouted, earning nods from around the CIC before the giant behemoth kicked out at Omega with it's right leg which the smaller Bot evaded by jumping to it's left. Once Omega landed, it immediately countered by firing it's cannon-arm at the Behemoth's chest. The energy blast hit Leviathan and made it stumble back a little, with the ground shaking as a tremor passed throgh with each and every footfall. Then as soon as the City-Bot had regained it's balance, the two Titans squared off for another round.

Meanwhile somewhere onboard Leviathan, two ground-bridge portals opened on either side of a large corridor. Their green energy illuminating the area as Myra and Kat exited one, while the Dinobots walked out of the other and immediately looked around with their weapons ready, only to see that there were no enemies in sight. The Spectre tapped her com-link while Strafe activated her holo-tool, as the others maintained their attention on the area around the group.

"Okay we are onboard, you can close the ground-bridges." the Asari said, earning a nod from the Femme in return as she looked at the readings on her device.

"And it looks like we have not set off any internal security, I guess Vasir isn't expecting any guests."

"Well good luck with your mission, let us know once you are done and we will extract you. But it will have to be from the spot you are now in, because there is some strong interference which is blocking our ground-bridges from locking on." the Commander added, gaining a nod from Myra in return.

"Alright, good luck with your distraction."

"Good luck to you too, Vraz out." he said back before the com-link went silent, making the Asari turn her attention back to the group.

"Okay, we have two targets and so will be splitting into two three-person teams..." she started to say, earning a nod from Sharptooth and his team-mates.

"...Team one will be Sharptooth, Scorn with Kat in charge. Your objective is to find where the Plague is being stored…" she started to say before the Dinobot Leader cut her off as he showed off the explosive device in his hands.

"And take out that area with this beauty." he said with a encouraging tone, which made the Spectre nod back with a smile before noticing the concerned look on Kat's face.

"…Team two will be myself, Slash and Strafe. Our target is the power-core."

The Dinobot-Femme nodded back before looking at her holo-screen, which also earned her team-mate's attention.

"I already have the Synthetic-Energon signature locked in, we need to head down this corridor first." she said in return.

"Good luck you guys." Slash then said to his friends as Myra walked over to her Human-Lover, who simply stared back with a confused look.

"Why are we not on the same team Myra?" she asked, which brought a serious yet understanding look to her lover's face.

"Kat, I want nothing more than to have you by my side in this fight. But I need you to keep an eye on the Dinobots for me, because your the only one I trust to make sure that their mission is pulled off without a hitch..." she began to say in a confident tone, while the young Shepard just stared back in surprise.

"...there is too much at stake if something were to go wrong and we can't afford mistakes." the Asari added, while Kat glanced back at the Elite-Terracons who were talking amongst themselves.

"Wait, you don't trust them do you." she then said in a quiet tone as she returned her attention to the Spectre, who nodded back in return.

"No, no I don't..." she began to say, while remembering the Dinobots fights with both Morinth and Inferno.

"...but I do trust you, more than anyone I have known for a long time..." she carried on saying with a slight smile, as Kat's eyes widened at her words.

"...so please lead them, for me."

This made the Wrecker mirror her expression as she nodded back in response, though her cheeks had redden slightly as she did so.

"Alright, you can count on me...Myra." she replied with a serious yet affectionate tone, which made the Asari's smile widen.

"I know I can." she said back whilst looking at the Human Woman, like she was taking a mental picture of her. The young Darby then sighed before beginning to turn round and face the Dinobots, but she was stopped as Kat grabbed her hand and made her look back.

"Wait...I want you to have this..." she started to say, with the Asari feeling something being placed into her hand. This made Myra look down at the object as her Lover continued to talk.

"...because I think you might need it more than I."

The Autobot Spectre's eyes widened as she looked at what was in her grasp, completely surprised at what Kat had done.

'John's Combat-knife!' she thought while staring down at the blade.

"...But this is yours, I shouldn't..." she started to say back, only for the Wrecker to cut her off with a warm and disarming smile.

"Since finding out whose Knife this really was, I have come to believe that my Family and I have just been safeguarding it. Because this is the last part of my Great, great, great Grandfather and you should be the one to keep it...I feel that he would want that." she said, which made Myra's eyes begin to well up as she slowly clenched onto the knife's hilt while looking at it.

"Thank you…" She replied while sheathing the blade in a small utility belt on her left thigh, before returning her attention to Kat as the interior of the Leviathan shook as if something had hit it hard on it's exterior.

"…now you be careful." she added, gaining a nod from her lover in return.

"You too, Good luck." she said back while looking into the Asari's eyes, which Myra could not help but smile at.

"and you." she said before turning around and walking back to Strafe and Slash, while Sharp-tooth and Scorn joined the Human's side. They then all gave each other one final look before heading off in opposite directions down the corridors.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile the fight between Omega Supreme and Leviathan was heating up as the smaller Guardian fired yet another energy blast at it's far larger opponent, hitting it's chest once more, burning the armour there somewhat. This though caused one of the stations in the CIC to explode, throwing it's crewman to the floor which made Vasir grit her teeth in response.

"Goddess! Why is that damn Bot still standing in our way?" she spat to the others, who simply kept their heads down and focused on their duties.

"…I want that Autobot scrap-heap out of my sight" she then added, gaining a nod from the helmsman who then typed in a number of commands into his holo-interface. This suddenly made several small openings appear in City-Bot's chest, revealing large cannons which fired a barrage of blaster-fire at Omega, which made him dive to his right and out of their fire. But Leviathan seemed to be anticipating that move as it then threw a punch down at it's rival, hitting the back of the Guardian and slamming him into the ground.

Onboard Omega, the bridge shook violently and sent everyone falling off their seats as that last hit was felt across the entire Bot.

"Damage report!" Vraz shouted as numerous stations blew sparks from them, with the crewman manning the Engineering station getting back to his feet and looking at his holo-interface.

"Sir that last hit caused structural damage across the back of Omega, we can't take too much damage in that area again." he reported, earning a nod from the Commander before another crewman caught his attention.

"Leviathan's attacking again!" they cried out, making the Autobot Leader look back at the screen and see the Behemoth lifting it's foot into the air, getting ready to crush the Bot's back more.

"Roll us out of the way!" he then commanded to the Helmsman, which then made Omega do just that as the Guardian rolled onto it's back.

"Return fire now!" Vraz quickly added, which made two gun-ports open on either side of it's chest armour before firing two torpedoes at the enemy-Bot's leg, causing a large explosion where they hit and making Leviathan struggle to remain balanced on it's one leg. This brought a smile to the Commander's face as he watched it on the holo-screen.

"Fire again!"

Omega Supreme then lifted it's cannon-arm and fired another energy-blast which hit the City-Bot and sent it flying onto it's back, causing a strong tremor to rock the area as a dust cloud was formed around it.

"Get us back up NOW!" Vasir screamed at her crew as smoke billowed from broken pipes overhead as she got back to her feet, earning fearful but acknowledged looks from them as they got back to their stations and worked.

"I think we have a problem…" the crewman manning the sensors then said, gaining a narrow stare from the Asari as her attention was drawn to him.

"Oh…really, you think?" she replied in a sarcastic tone, one layered in a building anger which made the crewman gulp in return before pointing at his holo-interface.

"No…I mean yes, we already do. But…" he started to ramble, which made the Asari glow with biotic energy as she clenched her fists.

"Just spit it out!" she shouted, which almost made him jump out of his skin.

"…Internal…sensors have picked up movement in the lower levels, nearing the Plague containment tanks." he replied, making the Leviathan Leader's eyes widen as a realisation came over her.

"So, that was the Autobots plan…" she muttered before looking back at Inferno, who just stared back with a dumbfounded expression.

"Make yourself useful and intercept our unwanted guests, and take your Destrons with you." she commanded, gaining a nod from the Con who began to turn around and head out of the CIC.

"I will see it done." he replied, which made the Asari narrow her eyes in return as she watched him leave.

"Don't fail me again." she said back, which made the Destron Leader's spark go cold, for he knew what would await him if he did so while Vasir then returned her attention to the CIC crew as she noticed that Leviathan had returned to it's feet as shown on the massive holo-screen.

"Now take that scrap-heap down!" she spat as Omega Supreme was seen to have recovered as well.

A few minutes later Kat, Sharp-tooth and Scorn were running down one the identical corridors that flowed through Leviathan like a nerve system, listening intensively to the quickening beeps of the latter's holo-tool as they closed in on their target.

"How many times have we had to climb and drop down into one of these corridors, surely this would be easier if we had boarded this City-Bot when it was still in Battle-ship mode?" he asked, earning a grunt from his Leader in return.

"I am just wondering why we haven't come across any enemy troops yet, surely this place would be filled with them?" he replied.

"Be glad that wasn't the case Sharp-tooth, as it means that we are still undetected by Vasir and her crew." the Human Wrecker said back just as they reached a T-Junction, taking a right turn before stopping dead in their tracks as a familiar voice spoke up.

"That's as far as you go Autobots."

This made Kat's and the Dinobots eyes widen as they found themselves standing opposite Inferno and his Destrons, who had their weapons trained on them.

"Inferno, I was hoping to see you again…traitor." Sharp-tooth replied as he clenched his fists tightly, while Kat activated her holo-blades and Slash mirrored his team-mate. But Inferno simply ignored the Dinobot Leader and looked at the group before a slight smile appeared on his face.

"And where is Myra, I thought if anyone would be leading this then it would be her?" he asked, which made the young Shepard sigh slightly with relief.

'_They still don't know about Myra and her team, that's good to hear. Means we can keep them busy while she shuts this Goliath down._' she thought, before her attention was caught by Sharp-tooth who lunged at the Destron Leader.

"You should worry about us!" he spat while shifting into his Beast-mode, tackling his adversary to the ground as Scylla, Hardhead and Devron could only watch in shock before remembering that the Dinobot was not alone, returning their attention to both Kat and Scorn.

"Scylla, help the Commander. Hardhead, let's finish these two." the latter said, gaining a nod from the Femme who changed form and headed for the two Bots currently grappling on the floor just away. Both the other Destrons followed suit and shifted to their own Beast-modes, revealing their sharp claws, beast-like eyes and more built bodies.

"Die!" Devron then cried out as he and his team-mate charged at the two Autobots, bringing down his claws upon Kat. But the Human-Wrecker quickly spun around, making him miss her as his inertia took him forward. She then quickly brought her holo-blades round as she spun and drove them into the Con's back, making him scream out in pain as she pulled the blades up and out of his back, leaving a large bloody wound running down the back of his torso.

"Devron!" Hardhead shouted back in a panicked tone as he grappled with a too changed Scorn, being unable to help as his friend bled heavily from his wound and fell to his knees as Kat then swung her left blade through the Destron's neck, separating his head from his body as more blood shot out into the air like a geyser.

"No!" the other Con shouted before breaking free of his enemy's grip and then following through by throwing Scorn over his shoulder and into a nearby wall.

"You are going to die bitch!" he roared while charging down Kat.

Meanwhile Sharp-tooth and Inferno were still locked in a standstill on the floor, with the Destron Leader now changed into his own form and growled at his adversary who bore down upon him.

"I am going to rip your throat out..." the Dinobot said with gritted teeth, before he was suddenly cut off by a sharp pain in his back as Scylla clawed into his back with her sharp claws.

"Arrrrgh!" he cried out as she then bit into his neck and started to chew away, making the Bot climb off Inferno while trying to get the Femme off him. This gained Inferno enough time to recover as he got back to his feet and activate his holo-claws, which grew over his hand and increased the size of his own.

"Hold that pathetic excuse for a Dinobot right there Scylla, so that I can gut him where he stands." he said in an angered yet relished tone while flexing his claws as he approached the pair.

As this was happening, Scorn found himself torn between who he should help as he saw what his team-mate was up against. So he looked back at Kat, who managed to evade another attack from Hardhead.

"Go help Sharp-tooth, I've got this." the Human Wrecker said in a confident tone, which made the Bot nod and turn around, leaving her to face the enraged Destron.

'_I saw what she did to Devron, so she can easily handle Hardhead._' he thought whilst charging back to Sharp-tooth, meanwhile Kat dodged yet another swipe from Hardhead by ducking under his strike. She could feel his claws cut through the air like a blade as they passed overhead, before performing a forward roll and returning to her feet.

"How…? How did you dodge that?" the Con spat back as he turned around and faced his opponent, but was met with a kick to the face as Kat quickly countered, knocking him backwards as she readied her holo-blades.

'_I learnt so from Myra, from our meld. Seeing the Asari's memories of her time learning from her Aunt Ser-Ket.'_ she thought as she sliced at the enemy's shoulder, earning a yelp from him before he swung his claws at her once more, making the Wrecker dodge his attack once more.

'…_For there were those who relied too much on their brute strength and rage, making them easy to take down for anyone who remained calm and collected.'_ she continued while performing an uppercut with her right holo-blade, just as the Destron clenched a fist and punched at her side. But even though her strike caught the side of the Con's face, his strike hit her dead in her side and winded the Woman the force of it sent her flying into the wall behind her.

'_Damn it!'_ she thought while hitting the ground and slouching against it, feeling pain aching through her entire body as Hardhead wiped the blood from the cut on his face and licked it.

"That smarted you little Bitch…" he started to say before walking over to her slowly, taking note that the Wrecker was physically stunned.

"…I had better finish you off before you get the chance to recover." The Con added as he then towered over the femme, reaching down at her with his claws while opening his mouth wide which revealed all of his razor sharp teeth as he closed in to kill her.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. :)**

**Apollo-XL5**

**Next Chapter: No spoilers this time. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XX****II**

Hardhead towered over the slouched Kat, who was still trying to catch her breath after that punch. The Destron's shadow slowly casting itself over the Human Wrecker, as he raised his claws up in the air.

"...I had better finish you off before you get the chance to recover." the Con then said before lunging down at her with his claws and razor-sharp teeth bared, which made the young Shepard's eyes widen in return.

'_No!_' she thought while she suddenly found her strength and slammed her right holo-blade into Hardhead's armoured boot, cutting right though it's plates and impaling his foot.

"Arrragh!" he cried out in pain as he looked up at the ceiling, which gave Kat enough time to get back onto her feet, having gained her second wind. So she quickly pulled herself back onto her feet, leaning forward and putting all her weight onto the holo-blade which sank further into Hardhead's foot, which she then twisted a little.

"Arrragh!" he screamed again as the blade then sliced through the bottom of his foot and cut into the deck under it, making blood pour out into a small puddle around it.

'_Got to make this quick, because the pain will soon enrage Hardhead and snap him out of this agony._' she thought before yanking the blade put of her adversary's boot, making the Con stumble back as blood squirted out from his wound.

"You Bitch, I'm going to make you..." he started to say, only to be cut off by Kat rushing up to him and slashing her left holo-blade as his neck, slitting his throat which made the rest of his blood pour out like a waterfall.

"No...guh...n..." he then tried to say while pressing his hands to his throat in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding, which continued to seep out between his fingers while the Human Wrecker turned her attention to the other fight, ignoring Hardhead as he fell to his knees before collapsing onto the ground as the last of his life-blood left him, leaving his body lying in a pool of red.

Meanwhile Inferno rushed towards Sharp-tooth with his claws bared, while the Dinobot Leader was still being distracted by Scylla who was digging her claws into his back and gnawing at his neck.

"You die now!" the Con roared as he brought his claws up in an uppercut-like fashion at the Bot's chest, but suddenly Scorn tackled the Femme and pulled both her and his team-mate out of Inferno's path, making him swipe at fresh air.

"What!" he spat while watching as the new arrival then ripped Scylla off his friend and held her over his head for a moment, while she flailed her arms around and screamed.

"I don't think so..." Scorn then said before pulling the Destron-Femme down on his right knee, earning a loud crack as her spine was broken.

"Scylla!" Inferno cried out as the Bot dropped her body next to Sharp-tooth, with the Dinobot Leader ignoring his injuries as he then grabbed her screaming head and turned it so quickly that it snapped her neck, killing her.

This brought a fearful look upon the Destron's face as his eyes widened, because now he was completely alone against the Autobots with Kat joining her allies side as they turned their attention to him.

"Looks like it's just you and us Inferno." Sharp-tooth then said, still ignoring the blood trickling down his armour from his neck wound.

"No!" the Con then spat back, tapping his com-link as he slowly backed away from the trio.

"Vasir, I need reinforcements."

"I can see that." the Asari said back with a disinterested tone as she watched via the holo-screen of her holo-tool, seeing the three Autobots out-manning the Destron.

"Well send them then!" he spat back, which made the Leviathan Leader look over at one of her Asari crewmen standing at a nearby station.

"Are they near one of the hatches leading to the outside?" she asked, gaining a nod from the Asari in return.

"Yes sir. At the altitude Leviathan's height reaches, anyone in that area would be sucked out the moment we open it to the outside pressure."

"Do it..." Vasir then said before returning her attention the screen, noticing that the Autobots were about to kill the Destron Leader.

"...I don't think so, you have failed me for the last time Inferno..." she started to say, which made the Con's eyes widen even more as he listened to her.

"...but you should take comfort in the fact that the Autobot will die with you." she finished before nodding back at the other Asari.

Suddenly the sound of something opening caught the attention of Inferno and his enemies, earning confused looks from them as the Con looked as though he had fouled himself.

"What is that noise?" Sharp-tooth asked as it echoed from further down the corridor, before suddenly they found themselves being pulled off their feet as the air was quickly vacated from the area.

Noooooo!" Inferno screamed as he was sent flying down the corridor, followed then by the bodies of his team-mates while Sharp-tooth and Scorn dug their claws into the ground, with the latter also holding onto Kat as he did so.

"Hold on!" the Dinobot Leader roared as the three tried to fight against pull of the outside, feeling their strength slowly giving way as they did so.

Meanwhile as Inferno shot through the corridor against his will, unable claw at anything around him in an attempt to stop. He saw the hatch up ahead and held his arms out, managing to grip the sides of the opening and dig his claws in, slowing his movement to a stop as the air continued to be sucked out.

"Vasir...betrayed...me..." he started to say before being cut off as the Destron suddenly spotted the bodies of Hardhead, Devron and Scylla heading directly at him

...No..." he added as they then hit him and broke his grip, sending the Destron Leader and his dead comrades out of the Leviathan as they fell to the ground below, which was a long drop to say the least.

Meanwhile Kat, Sharp-tooth and Scorn were still clinging to the deck as the air was being sucked out around them.

"I can't...hold on...for much...longer." the Dinobot Leader said whilst gritting his teeth, which earned a worried look from his team-mate as he felt his claws loosen from the ground slightly.

"Me too..." he managed to say, which made Kat tap her com-link in return.

"Evac, come in...this is Kat, do you read?"

In orbit, the battle was still going strong as the Autobot fleet and Vasir's forces fought, with torpedoes and cannon fire in all directions as the Eudora weaved in and out of the combating ships, firing on whatever enemy ships it could get a lock on.

"I have Kat on the Com..." Tolae said as she looked over to her Lover, who performed another barrel roll as two enemy cruisers flew past either side of them.

"Put her through." he said back, gaining a nod from the Ardat-Yakshi as she typed in her holo-interface.

"Kat, we read you. What you need?" the Pilot then said.

"We need a ground-bridge at our location...with it's end point at another spot in Leviathan." the Human Woman said over the Com-link, which made him look over his shoulder at Tolae with a concerned expression.

"Tolae..." he started to say, which made her focus on her station in return.

"Keep your eyes ahead Evac, I've got this..." she started to reply, earning a nod from the Pilot who returned his focus to the battle unfolding on the other side of the cockpit's canopy, while the Asari looked at the map of leviathan which showed exactly where the trio were.

"...okay Kat, I have the exit vortex locked. Just let me know when you are ready."

"Roger that..." Kat said back just as Sharp-tooth's grip suddenly failed, which made him fly away from Scorn and her.

"No!" the Bot shouted as he then let go of the ground, allowing himself and the Human Wrecker to be pulled into the air too as they closely followed their friend.

"Tolae now!" Kat the shouted as the opened hatch came in sight, getting bigger as the trio shot towards it. But then suddenly a green glowing vortex opened up in front of it, sucking the three into it and surrounding them in a bright light before then spitting them back out into an identical corridor.

At this moment a smile appeared on Vasir's face as she looked down at the screen at her place Leviathan's CIC, which had just shown footage of the three Autobots being sucked away just like Inferno had.

"Alright, close the hatch and re-pressurise that deck…" she started to say before a thoughtful expression appeared on her face.

_'Why wasn't Myra with them, there is no way she wouldn't be in on this incursion._' she thought while turning to the Weapons station, gaining the crewman's attention.

"Wake up our Mechs and have them patrol Leviathan's corridors on search and destroy protocol."

This gained a nod from the crewman before he began typing into his holo-interface, which led to a giant warehouse-sized room being brought out of darkness as it's lights lit the area up and revealed an army of Mechs standing in formation, their optics slowly powering up as they activated.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

As this was happening, Kat and her friends slowly recovered in the corridor that the Eudora's vortex had dropped them into.

"Thanks for the help Tolae, you don't know how much we appreciate it." she said into her com-link as Scorn patched up Sharp-tooth's injuries, earning smiles from the pair as they nodded back at her.

"Your welcome Kat, good luck down there." the Ardat-Yakshi replied before ending the call, which made the Wrecker return her attention to the two Dinobots.

"How you doing Sharp-tooth?"

"I'll be fine Kat, their just some scratches, nothing more." the Dinobot Leader replied, shrugging it off as his friend finished treating the last neck wound with Medi-gel and a bandage.

"There, that should hold unless we come across any more fights like that." the Bot stated, gaining an appreciative smile from the other as Kat activated her holo-tool.

"Okay, let's see if we are closer or indeed further from our objective now." she said back, with her eyes widening as her screen appeared and revealed their new location.

"What, what is it?" Scorn asked as both Dinobots just stared back at the surprised Woman, who returned her attention to the pair.

"...It's just down this corridor, we have only moved into a section near to our original location. Tolae has allowed us to skip the majority of our path." she replied with a smile, which gained mirrored looks from her team-mates.

"We should get Tolae a fruit-basket or something..." Sharp-tooth replied before getting to his feet, followed by both Kat and Scorn.

"Well before that, let's get this mission done." the latter said back, earning nods from the others before the trio then ran down the corridor.

Meanwhile Myra and her team exited an empty elevator shaft and found themselves in another long corridor nearing the center of Leviathan's giant torso, gaining a worried look from Slash.

"Please tell me that we are getting closer, because all this running around and no fighting is starting to bug me?" he asked, having noticed Strafe looking down at her holo-tool while Myra looked down both sides of the corridor.

"I am detecting a very large power source just beyond the next room at the end of this corridor…" the Femme began to say, only to be cut off by the Asari.

"Let's get moving then." she said in a commanding tone, gaining a nod from the others as the three started to run in the direction that Strafe had motioned to, only to have them stop suddenly as a door opened on the right side of the corridor ahead of them.

"Okay, that's new…" Slash started to say as several Mechs entered the area and looked directly at them, which brought a smile to the Dinobot's face.

"…that's more like it." he said, earning an eye-roll from the Femme as Myra focused her biotics into her hands which she clenched into fists.

"We don't have time for this." she spat before launching blue-energy projectiles at the enemies, hitting the ground between them and exploded in a biotic shockwave which sent them all flying.

"Then go on, we'll handle these guys." Strafe then replied while Slash switched to his beast-mode and charged into the recovering group of Mechs, earning a surprised look from Myra in return as she looked back at the Femme.

"But…"

"We've got this Myra, go!" the Bot shouted back as he gripped the head of one enemy with his claws while kicking at another, before ripping the other's head off and throwing it into a Mech that was targeting it's weapon and the women. This gained a friendly and encouraging look from the Strafe as she nodded back to the Spectre, who then sighed in return.

"Okay, watch your backs." she replied before charging towards the ongoing fight that Slash was currently in the thick off, while Strafe changed into her beast-mode as well and launched herself at one of the Mechs. And as the two Dinobots started to trash the enemy troops around them, Myra performed a biotic charge and smashed through three more before continuing on and running towards the doorway at the end of the corridor.

As that was happening, the crewman working at the sensors station in Leviathan's CIC looked over to Vasir with an awkward expression.

"…Vasir?" he said with a shaky tone, but the Asari's attention was focused on the holo-screen overhead as it showed Omega Supreme readying itself again for attack.

"…Prepare for another…" she began to say before the crewman then spoke up again.

"Vasir?" he said, making the Leviathan Leader look back at him with a glare.

"What! Can you not see that we are in the middle of a…." she started to say before the room suddenly shook as the City-Bot took another hit from the Autobot Guardian, which then made her face tense up.

"…battle here!" she finished with narrowed eyes while staring back at the crewman, who felt as though the ground should open up and swallow him.

"…b…but a patrol of Mechs have come up against another team of Autobots near the Power-core." he managed to reply, gaining a wide-eyed look from Vasir in return.

"Show me!" she then said, before a small holo-screen appeared next to her with footage showing Myra running through an opening door as her two Dinobot allies continued to fight the Mechs.

'_Damn it, I knew she wouldn't be sitting this out and she is near to the core…?'_ she thought before looking over to the Weapons station, who then looked back with a fearful look as he wondered what she was going to say.

"Flood the Power-Core with the Cybonic Plague." Vasir spat, gaining a confused look from the crewman.

"Sir?"

"Her Father was a Cybertronian Hybrid, the plague may just work on her too." she replied, earning a nod from him as he began rerouting the plague from it's central storage tanks towards the power-core on his holo-interface as Vasir slowly smirked.

'_This should finally deal with her._'

Myra though found herself in a massive spherical room, standing on one of many metallic hanging walkways that surrounded the large spherically shaped power-core in it's center, with her walkway and a few others leading directly to the heart of the Behemoth, which was held in place by large cables and piping that looked like it branched out from the core into all sides of the room.

'_It looks like a mechanical version of a circulatory system.'_ she thought while admiring the greenish-blue glow of the Energon as it was pumped out of the core and out to the other parts of the City-Bot's body.

'_Okay, sightseeing is over._' the Asari then thought before refocusing on the task at hand and running down the walkway towards the Titan's mechanical heart, with it getting progressively larger as she got closer to it.

'_I hope there is a simple 'off' switch available, once I get in there._' the young Darby hoped as she approached what looked like an entrance to the core, as a large circular door with a warning sign in it's center welcomed her. For Myra didn't want to leave her two Dinobot companions for long as they fought against Leviathan's Mechs, or Kat and her squad for that matter either. But as she hacked the door controls with her holo-tool which then beeped back with a green blinking light to signify that it was successful, the Spectre could not help but worry that it might not be that simple.

'_Please let this be quick._' she thought as the door opened and she walked into the core, only for her eyes to widen in return at what she saw as it closed behind her. For the Asari was looking at two large masses of metallic cables and pipes reaching both the ceiling and the floor, but what they were connected to was blurred out by the bright greenish-blue sphere of energy being emanated from it. This earned a reluctant sigh from Myra as she stared back, recognising how advanced it looked.

'_That's great, I'm guessing that whatever I need to shut down is at the center of that….'_ she started to think before suddenly starting to cough as a tingling sensation came over her.

'_What in the…_' the Spectre began to think as her breathing became heavy and the tingling started to ache in a rather aggressively painful way, which made her fall to her knees in return.

'…_why am I starting to feel so…_' she thought while looking around the room, noticing a faint mist surrounding her which wasn't being produced by the core.

'…_I can't…can't think…'_

Myra found her thoughts slowly evading her as the Asari's vision started to blur as her eyes started to feel sore, so she lifted her left hand to rub at them despite how much it ached. But before doing so, the Asari managed to catch a glimpse of what her hand looked like as it was no longer the healthy blue, but was instead slowly being covered by dark grey veins as it lost it's colour.

'_By the…goddess, it's…the…plague. But…I am…Asari, it shouldn't effect me…like this?' _Myra questioned between the painful coughs before everything suddenly went black, as the Spectre lost consciousness and passed out on the Power-core's floor.

Meanwhile as Kat and her squad were busy setting up the incendiary bomb in the Plague's storage hold, completely undetected by Leviathan's security as it was focused on both Slash and Strafe's continuous butchering of it's Mechs. Vasir could only smile as things started to look up as her City-Bot had managed to knock Omega Supreme back on to it's back.

"Now, while it is down, grab and pick it up." she ordered, earning a nod from the helmsman who then made Leviathan do just that as the Behemoth then bent down and grabbed the recovering Bot by it's head and lifted it off the ground.

"Try to break us free." Vraz shouted to his own helmsman as smoke billowed out around the Supreme's bridge while other crewmen tried to put out the fires and keep control of the situation. But the Commander could not help but wonder if the distraction was about to come to an end, as slowly the image of Leviathan's face came into view on their large holo-screen as it held Omega up in the air with both arms.

"We have the Guardian in our grasp Sir, your orders?" the Helmsman then said to the Leviathan Leader, making her smile widen a little more as she looked out at her Adversary's damaged and beaten Bot.

"It's time to finish this….rip it's head off."

It was then that Leviathan, who held Omega Supreme by his head with it's right arm, while also holding on to the Autobot's right arm with it's left. Then pulled with the former, making the Supreme's crew hear sounds of stress and straining echoing down from top of the Guardian's body.

"Everybody hold on!" Vraz then shouted before suddenly the old Autobot's head was pulled clean off it's body, making the bridge-stations explode and send all the crew manning them to the floor as the Commander fell to his knees as well.

Vasir laughed as she watched the Autobot's last hope fall apart in the grasp of her mighty City-Bot, earning relieved looks from the crew around her.

"That was great, now drop the wreck to the floor." she said in a happy tone, before Leviathan did just that, letting go of Omega's body which quickly joined it's severed head as it hit the ground with the sound of crushed metal.

"Report!" Vraz shouted as he looked around the bridge, which was now only lit by emergency lighting as the fires gave off more light as the crewmen tried to fight them around him. But one Autobot managed to get back to his station and try to work it, which was not easy as his holo-interface was flickering on and off randomly.

"We have lost main power Sir. Emergency power has kicked in and we have sensors, artificial gravity and comms, but we have lost control of Omega himself….He's….offline." the crewman said with a fearful tone, one that the Commander shared with a stare before he looked back at the holo-screen which now had a view of Leviathan as it stood directly over them.

"Send the transmission, I don't know if it will be picked up in time…but it looks like it is up to Myra now." Vraz replied, a tinge of hope underlined his serious and beaten tone, which gained nods from the crew around him as the Communications Crewman hit the button on his damaged console.

In the Leviathan's CIC, Vasir could not have looked happier as she looked at the image of the defeated Autobot Guardian on the giant view-screen.

"That was beautiful…" the Asari started to say in a twisted gleeful tone, before looking back at the small holo-screen beside her which showed an image of an unconscious Myra lying on the power-core's floor.

"…and this is just….excellent." she added as her smile widened fully, before the crewman manning the weapons station looked over to her.

"Sir…" he started to say back, gaining the Leviathan Leader's attention.

"…we are ready to fire the torpedo now." he added, which brought a sparkle to Vasir's eyes as she smiled back, earning worried looks from her crew once more.

"This is just getting better and better, very well…set target and prepare to fire." she replied before ignoring the small holo-screen as she turned back to the main view-screen, which still showed the beaten Omega, but also now contained a small inner screen that showed the torpedo locking on target. Meanwhile outside, Leviathan lifted it's left arm up into the air as a cannon slide out of it's fore-arm and prepared to fire.

"The Cybertronians have lived their last day, the time of their end has come…" Vasir then said as she watched the screen with a vivid and excited expression, before pointing at the Weapons station.

"…Fire the torpedo!" she added, gaining a nod from the crewman who then typed in the key combination on his holo-interface.

"Launching in thirty seconds…..twenty nine….twenty eight…"

But as the count-down began, the crewman's voice was barely even registered by the Asari. For she was right now revelling in what now was quickly becoming her moment of victory.

'_Benezia….this is for you._'

But unbeknownst to the Leviathan Leader, Myra had slowly come to and found herself lying exactly where she had passed out, which was at the foot of the power-core.

'_Who…said…that?' _she thought as she pulled herself onto her knees, despite the increasingly painful aches of her joints and muscles.

'_I heard a voice…it said 'You must not fail'.' _she thought before reaching down to her utility belt and pulling out a large Medi-gel injection.

'_This won't…cure me, but…it should…help.'_

The Asari then injected it's contents into her body, which instantly made her like she could move again, though the pain was still present.

'_I've got…to shut that thing down now!'_ she thought as her face became focused and her eyes glowed with biotic energy before it then enveloped her body like a shield, making the Spectre look like a figure of blue light as she got back to her feet.

'_Hope my biotics can hold out._'

Myra then held her left hand out before her as she walked toward the energy field of the power-core's center, which felt as hot as the surface of the Sun as she got closer to it. And then just as the Asari past into it, Myra felt pain rack through her skin despite the protection of her biotic-field.

'_Fucking….burns, but…I'm nearly there.'_ she thought while slowly making her way through the fiery energy of the core towards it's center, which then revealed itself to the Spectre.

'…_it's the…energy…reaction of…the core.'_ the young Darby thought as her body continued to be riddled with pain, while she found herself staring at a small sphere of energy hanging between what looked like to highly sophisticated electro-magnets.

'…_I…might…be…able…to destabilise…it with…my biotics.' _Myra thought as she then reached out with both hands at it, focusing her energies towards them both, before suddenly placing them on it.

"Arrrrrrgh!" the Asari screamed as she then flooded the core with her own biotics, mixing the bright blue energy into the green sphere of the core. This made her eyes and mouth all glow with a white light as explosions started to rattle the interior around her before suddenly the energy sphere itself exploded, sending a shockwave out that knocked the Spectre away as everything went dark.

"What…just happened?" Vasir then asked with a confused expression as everything around her deactivated, gaining similarly mirrored looks from the crew around her.

"I'm not sure, but it seems that we have lost all power Sir." the Crewman manning the Engineering station said, which then brought utter silence from everyone else as they stood there and looked at the Asari. For the Leviathan Leader simply stood in the middle of them all and looked up at the ceiling where the massive holo-screen used to be, not saying a word before her eyes then narrowed and she gritted her teeth.

"WHAT!"Vasir spat as she spun round and stared daggers at the crewman, who looked like he was about to die as his Asari colleague hastily activated her holo-tool.

"I…d…don't know what else that could be." the crewman said back with a fearful stare as the Leviathan Leader began to glow with biotic energy, a cold and ferocious look on her face.

"Get…emergency…power…running!" she replied, but all this did was make the crewman panic as he looked around at his console, which had lost it's holo-interface due to the power outage.

"…I can't." he merely replied, which made the Asari pick him up by his neck with her biotics, much to the shock of the crew around them.

"…Then you are useless to me!" she spat back while preparing to snap his neck, only for the crewman with the active holo-tool to catch her attention.

"Sir…wait!" the other Asari shouted, making the Leviathan Leader drop the crewman and look at her.

"What!"

"I have managed to use my holo-tool to gain communication with our fleet…" she started to say, gulping as her Commander's glowing eyes narrowed once more.

"Well…you better have some good news?" Vasir said back in a menacing tone, which only made the other Asari shake her head in return.

"A fleet of ISF ships, ones not registered with our allies, have jumped in and are assisting the Autobot cruisers…" she started to say, which only made the Leviathan Leader's eyes narrow even more.

"…and with Leviathan shutting down…our fleet has ordered the retreat." she added while almost biting her lip out of fear, for Vasir gritted her teeth and clenched her fists so tightly that she drew a few small drops of blood in return.

"…what?" she said in a surprisingly calm voice, which made everyone's hearts feel as though they had stopped. But before anyone could say anything else, an internal explosion from the decks below shook the room.

"Oh no!" another crewman then said, having guessed what that was as suddenly the Leviathan Leader just snapped and held her fists up in the air and screamed.

"NOOOOOO!" she cried out while letting loose a biotic shockwave, one that knocked all the crewman around her against the walls behind them, killing them instantly. Vasir then dropped to her knees and looked at the floor as it dawned on her what had happened, making her anger build up once more.

'_First Leviathan is shut down, then my forces turn tail and run….and now the plague is destroyed. No, I will not let this be the end…..Myra, this all started with her.'_ she thought while her biotics flared up again as she got back to her feet.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU MYRA!" the Asari then spat in an enraged voice before running out of the CIC, leaving the dead bodies of her crew behind.

'_And I know just where to find you!_'

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile Slash and Strafe entered the exterior of the power-core, noting the low lit area as the now dead City-Bot's heart was before them.

"She did it, Myra shut the thing down." Slash said in an ecstatic tone, earning a knowing look from the Femme as they began running down the walkway toward the spherical core in front of them.

"Of course she did, also shut down all the Mechs too. Luckily they were all tied to the same power source, it would seem." she said before noticing the Asari exiting the power-core ahead of them.

"Myra…you did it!" the Bot replied before the Spectre then hit him with biotic blast, stopping him and Strafe in their tracks.

"Stay back!" she shouted back, earning confused looks from the pair in return.

"Myra? What's wrong?" the Femme then asked, before noticing the dark grey veins on the young Darby's face as well as the dark patches around her eyes.

"I've been…infected with…the Plague, you will…be too…if you come…any closer." she said while holding her hand out at them as a warning, which brought worried looks to their faces.

"We can get you a Medical team, have you fixed up." Slash said back, making the Spectre shake her head in return while coughing hard.

"…No, this is…highly contagious…can't risk…." she tried to say back, just as a ground-bridge vortex opened up behind the Dinobots.

"We did it…we…" Kat started to say in a happy tone as she exited the vortex with Sharp-tooth and Scorn, only for her eyes to fall on her Lover's heavily injured form.

"…Myra!" she screamed before rushing towards the Asari, with only Slash and Strafe to stop her as she fought against their grip.

"You can't…she's been infected with the Plague." the Femme said back, earning shocked looks from the other Elite Terracons as the young Shepard kept her eyes on Myra.

"I don't care, I'm not Cybertronian!" she spat back while trying to break out of their hold, only to stop as the Asari spoke up.

"You…have to…go Kat, I'm…afraid…I can't go…with you." she said between coughs and heavy breaths, which made the Human Wrecker's eyes well up in return.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." she said back, which brought a slight smile to the Spectre's face as a tear ran down her own cheek, as she raised her throbbing hand to her com-link.

"Evac…do you…read me?" she managed to say, despite the pain in her voice.

"Loud and clear Myra, you alright down there?" the Pilot replied with a concerned tone, while the Asari just kept her eyes on Kat.

"I…need you…to transport…the others back…to the…ship, you…need to…do it…now." she said back, making Shepard's eyes widen more as she listened to her.

"Okay? But we just took some damage up here from a fleeing enemy cruiser, so the best I can do is outside in the desert."

This made the Spectre's smile widen a little more before she responded.

"That will do…" she started to say before another ground-bridge opened up behind everyone else, making both Strafe and Slash pull the now crying Kat back with them toward the portal.

"…thanks Evac…for everything." she then replied before tapping her com-link again.

"yeah…wait, what?" the Autobot Pilot began to say back before the call was cut short as the sound of a door opening up several levels ahead of them was heard, making Myra's face go serious.

"You…have…to go…now!" she said, gaining nods from all the Dinobots as Sharp-tooth then threw something over to the deteriorating Spectre, with it hitting the floor right in front of the now kneeling Asari.

"That should help with the pain…at least." he said in a saddened tone, which earned an appreciative smile from Myra.

"Thanks." she replied before turning her attention back to Kat, who was almost inside the event horizon of the vortex as the other Dinobots continued to pull her in.

"Myra, I won't leave you!" she cried out while fighting against her friends, which made the Spectre smile back with a loving stare.

"I….lov…" she started to say before the group then disappeared into the vortex, which then closed after them and left Myra on her own.

"…love you." the young Darby finished as she sighed and looked down at the object that Sharp-tooth had thrown to her which was another injection of Medi-gel, this time an extremely strong dose.

'_If…this is…how…I am…going to…go, then…I will…go down…fighting.' _she thought while taking the injection in her hand and injecting it into her neck, immediately feeling the effects of the Medi-gel as it staved off the pain her body was going through, just as a familiar voice shouted down from the walkways above her.

"DARBY!"

This gained the Spectre's attention as she got to her feet and looked up to see Vasir glaring down at her with a enraged stare, tightening her grip around the arm rails in front of her .

"I knew…this would get your attention." the young Darby replied with a slight smile, which made the Leviathan Leader grit her teeth in return.

"You and your fucking Autobots have gotten in my way for the last time Myra, I am going to finish you just like I did your Mother." she spat back, before jumping over the rails and launching herself at the Spectre, throwing a biotic punch at her adversary. But the young Darby managed to block the attack with energy-barrier, before grappling with Vasir as they stood together on the same walkway.

"You're not looking well Myra, perhaps you should give up now…" the Leviathan Leader said as she noticed the effects of the plague taking a hold on her enemy, with the dark grey veins spreading over the other Asari's face.

"…I promise to make your death quick." she added, but this just made the younger Woman smirk as they continued to grapple.

"…Even if I had…just a cold Vasir, you still…wouldn't be a match…for me….and today will be no different." she joked back, which made Vasir grit her teeth in return as she suddenly tried to punch her opponent. But Myra blocked the attack and countered, which made the older Asari counter back. The two Women went back and forth like this for what felt like a long moment before Vasir looked to have the advantage, performing a spin kick which was aimed at the young Darby's face. The Spectre though used her biotics to catch the other Asari's leg and then use her inertial to throw the Leviathan Leader into the opposite direction. But the Leviathan Leader used her own biotics to slow her speed and gently put herself back onto the walkway, before spinning around and throwing several biotic projectiles at her younger opponent. Myra though slid onto her knees, aching as much as they were and slid under the balls of energy as they past over her, before performing a biotic uppercut, which hit the Leviathan Leader directly under the chin and sent her flying on to her back with a thud.

"You had enough?" the Spectre then asked as Vasir got back to her feet and wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth, staring back with narrowed eyes.

"Never." she spat before launching herself at the younger Asari in a biotic charge, only for Myra to perform the same manoeuvre as the two then collided which resulted in biotic explosion that once more sent the Leviathan Leader onto the deck as the younger Darby grabbed hold of the hand-rail beside her and breathed heavily, as once more the Plague was starting to take it's toll.

"Alright…" Vasir then said as she slowly recovered and got onto her knees, while the Spectre stood there and looked down at her with a hateful stare.

"…I admit it…" she continued while slipping her hand down to her utility belt, slowly unclipping an injection-device and grasping it in her hand.

"…you are the better fighter…and I am never going to be your equal like this…" she continued to say, until the young Darby's eyes fell upon the object in her hand and so moved closer to her enemy.

"Wait, what is that…in your…hand?" she asked, earning a devious smile from the Leviathan Leader as she jabbed the device's needle into her neck, releasing a red liquid into her bloodstream.

"Something that will tip the scales between you and I." she said, before Myra suddenly noticed the other Asari's eyes glowing red as similarly coloured veins appeared on her skin as she started to suffer convulsions.

'_Damn it, she is…going to blow._' the Spectre thought before using her biotics to pick you her rival and throw her over the side, which then was followed by a bright red flash of light from beneath the walkway.

'_Is Vasir…finally dead?_' she thought while making her way to the other side of the walkway, taking hold of the hand-rail so she could look over. But all the Asari could see was more walkways underneath, with no sign of Vasir's body.

'_Where is her body?_' she thought with a confused expression, before suddenly being thrown onto her side as she felt what could only be described as being slammed in the back by a Krogan.

"Arrgh!" The Autobot Spectre cried out as she hit the floor, before quickly recovering and getting back to her feet, which was getting harder as the Medi-gel's effects continued to wear off. But her eyes widened in shock as she saw Vasir standing before her on the walkway once again, but this time she looked quite different.

"What…the Hell?" Myra asked in a confused tone, as the Leviathan Leader now had glowing red eyes and veins over her skin, as well as similarly coloured biotic field emanating from her now seriously toned physique as she smirked back at her hated rival.

"It's called 'Crimson Rage, a biotic enhancer that also brings about a beast-like change to whoever uses it….much like how the Terracons own beast-mode…" she replied before then hitting Myra with what looked like a biotic hammer, knocking the young Darby back onto her stomach.

"…it's made me far more stronger than you Darby." she added before then using her red-glowing biotics to pick the injured Spectre back off the ground and hold her in the air in front the Leviathan Leader.

"…And now I can finally do what I should have done the first time round…" she then started to say while pulling her right arm back, as if readying to punch her rival.

"…end the Darby lineage once and for all!" the Asari then spat before performing an uppercut at Myra, only for a large biotic fist to appear and hit the Spectre so hard that she was launched up into the air.

The young Darby suddenly found herself flying up towards the ceiling of the outer-room of the Power-core, but even though she was in immense pain, from both the Plague's effect on her deteriorating body and Vasir's own Mega-punch. She still managed to focus her biotics into enveloping her body with a protective field, just as the large spherical room's ceiling was about to meet her.

'_This…is going to…hurt.' _she thought before suddenly she stopped, finding herself once more in the grasp of red biotic energy which was holding her in place. And then suddenly in the blink of an eye, Vasir was right back in her face with another punch that hit the younger Asari in the face and flung her into one of the metallic walkways that hung from the ceiling.

"I am going to make you pay for all the trouble you have caused me Darby." she spat before launching herself at her rival, who had managed to recover and regain her footing on the damaged walkway and dive out of the enraged Leviathan Leader's path as she flew past in a red-blur.

'_This formula has boosted Vasir's physique and her biotics, even allowing her to fly!_' she thought before suddenly finding herself on the defensive as Vasir attacked again, making the Spectre block her attacks with a biotic barrier which started to show cracks in it's blue shell as it was continuously hammered by her adversary's fiery red strikes.

"You can't hide behind your biotics Myra, this is the end for you." the older Asari spat as she went to punch at the younger Woman's barrier, only for Myra to make it disappear. This caused the Leviathan Leader's inertial to get the better of her, giving the Spectre an advantage as she hit her enemy with biotic uppercut and knocked her onto her back.

"Who's hiding." the younger Darby spat back as she then tried to use her current advantage once more by launching herself at the floored Asari, only for Vasir to then hit her with a powerful biotic blast. The Spectre suddenly found herself hurtling through the ceiling as well as all the decks above that while being completely enveloped in the glowing red energy.

Meanwhile Kat and the Dinobots stood outside in the desert, not far from the right foot of the gigantic Leviathan which stood like a statue in the hot blazing sun that shown down from above.

"Why didn't you leave me with Myra, she shouldn't have…" the Human Wrecker started to vent, only for the sound of an explosion to cut her off as she and the others looked up to see a glowing red beam explode out of the right shoulder of the City-Bot above them.

"What the hell is that?" Sharp-tooth started to say as they stood there and watched, while Kat's eyes widened in return.

"Myra!" she gasped before running closer to the Behemoth, earning shocked looks from the Bots.

"Kat wait!" Strafe shouted back before she and the elite Terracons followed in pursuit.

But up on Leviathan's right shoulder, Myra hit the cold hard metal of the City-Bot's exterior with a heavy thud after being knocked through what felt like the entire interior of Leviathan, earning a grimace from the Asari as her body ached even more despite the protection of her biotic field.

'_I don't...know how much...more I can take._' the young Woman thought as she slowly got back to her feet, before noticing that she was now outside and standing on the City-Bot's shoulder, the cold air was a shock to her system as the strong wind hit her hard.

'Wow, now that can wake you up. Just need a moment to get my breath back.' she added, suddenly feeling a little more alert as the cold air numbed her pain slightly. But the moment was not meant to be, as an explosion from behind the Spectre knocked her back onto the cold floor with a grimace.

"There you are..." Vasir then called as she floated out of the hole she had made and joined her Autobot rival, the red biotic energy looking like it was fire as it danced over her body.

"...and here I thought I might have accidentally sent you into orbit." she joked with a slight laugh, gaining a blank expression from Myra on return.

"You certainly like to over emphasise your abilities Vasir, even with this 'Crimson Rage' you've taken. But truth be told, that blast barely even hurt. Sounds similar to all your other endeavours." she replied, a slight grin appearing on her face as a trickle of blood ran down her chin from her mouth. One that made the Leviathan Leader's face to look like thunder as she gritted her teeth, making her biotics glow even brighter.

"I'm just going to have to make you bleed even more before I kill you." she spat back before firing another biotic blast fron her arms which the Spectre dodged by leaping to the side, using her biotics to perform a somersault before landing back on her feet and launching an energy blast of her own. But Vasir simply swatted it aside, causing the blue energy to vaporise against her red biotics as she then flung herself at her adversary with another biotic punch. The younger Darby brought up another barrier, but that was smashed through by the Leviathan Leader who then grabbed the Asari by her throat.

"Was that the best you could do?" she asked with hateful stare, making it hard for Myra to breath as her fingers grip tightened around the other's neck.

"Well...at least...mine was naturally...created and not done...with a drug." she managed to say between the gasps for air, which only made the older Woman's rage build up even more as she glared down at the rival in her grasp.

"I would do anything to make up for the mistake of letting you live, even this." she roared before punching Myra in the stomach so hard, the armour there cracked in response and made the Spectre cough up some blood as she fell onto her knees.

'_I am nearly spent..._' she started to think as the pain her body was currently experiencing started to double in strength and intensity, due to the Medi-gel having been completely used up in her system and allowing the Plague to continue without any further hindrance.

'_...I think...I only have...enough strength...for one...last attack._' she continued, before looking up at her adversary who currently towered over her.

"You know...even after...all the talk...of killing me..." Myra then started to say, gaining a curious stare from Vasir who just listened in return.

"...you still...can't just do it...you can't just...kill me...can you?" the Spectre added with a slight smile, which earned a dumbfounded look from the Leviathan Leader. But the Spectre's words sunk in and suddenly the older Asari snapped as she raised her fists into the air, burning brightly with biotic energy.

"I will kill you right now!" she spat with a furious expression and tone while about to strike, but Myra suddenly put everything she had into her biotics as the younger Asari punched up at her adversary and hit directly in the enemy Commander's chest. Her glowing blue fists created a ripple effect over Vasir's biotic field, making it fluctuate while also making the older Woman stumble backwards until she crossed the edge of City-Bot's shoulder and started to fall.

No!" the Leviathan Leader shouted with a startled look as gravity took hold of her, earning a sigh from the Autobot Spectre in return. But that was cut short as Vasir then punched her glowing hand towards Myra and latched onto the young Darby with a biotic tether, pulling her off the Behemoth's shoulder and into freefall as the two Asari grappled with one another.

"This is how it ends." Vasir shouted as they fell to the ground below, which was quickly rushing up to meet them. But the Leviathan Leader easily manoeuvred Myra under her as a cushion, since the Spectre was now in a severally weakened state. The older Woman then started to glow again with her fiery biotics, before suddenly performing a biotic charge and hurtling faster to the ground. The pair looked like a shooting star before they both hit the ground beside Leviathan's foot so hard, that it created a small shockwave of dirt and sand.

"MYRA!" Kat screamed with a horrified expression as she ran towards the crater, having seen what had just transpired. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, that she could feel it through the chest-plate of her armour. But as she got closer, the dust began to settle as the Human Woman could see an Asari standing over another at it's center.

"No..." she gasped as she recognised Vasir as the one who stood over the fallen Spectre, who looked like she was dead since she was not moving.

"NO!" the young Shepard then cried out, gaining Vasir's attention as she fired a biotic wave at the approaching group, knocking Kat and the Dinobots off their feet as it hit them.

"Stay out of this!" she spat before returning her focus to Myra, who slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her.

"For I want to enjoy this moment..." the older Asari continued to rant as she then stamped on the Spectre's stomach, making her cough up some more blood as her body quickly sat up in a reflex move from the hit.

"...As I finally get to reunite a Daughter..." she added as she grabbed Myra by her chest-plate with her right hand, while holding her left fist in the air as it glowed brightly with her red-biotics as she readied the killing blow.

"...with that bitch of a Mother of hers!" she finished as she pulled her fist back and then launched it at Myra's face, which suddenly made the younger Asari snap out of her daze as she grabbed Kat's combat blade from the sheath on her leg and stabbed it into Vasir's side.

"NO!" the Spectre spat as the Leviathan Leader was stopped in her tracks and looked down to see the blade stuck in her torso, a look of pure shock appearing on her face.

"...what? How?" she then muttered before falling to her knees, gaining equally surprised looks from her friends as they watched from the crater's edge. But Myra ignored them as she fought the pain in her body to get back onto her own feet, feeling nothing but an aching pain as her skin felt as if it was starting to boil.

'_Time to finish this._' she thought while finally standing over the injured Vasir, the Woman who had stolen so much from the young Darby's life. So Myra clenched her right hand into a fist and raised it over the Leviathan Leader, who looked up at her with a fearful expression as said fist began to glow with a blue hue as the Spectre's biotics were channelled into it.

Kat could only watch with her mouth slightly ajar, as her Lover looked to finally have her chance at revenge.

'_Is she...going to...?_' she started to think, before being cut off as Myra spoke.

"Vasir, this is...for my...loved ones...that you...murdered…Liara T'Soni...my Mother and John Shepard...my fiancé...you bitch!" she spat before punching the older Asari so hard that it knocked her off her knees and onto her back, spilling blood from the Leviathan Leader's mouth as a thunder-like sound echoed around the area before everything went quiet.

Myra then simply looked down at the fallen Vasir and sighed, before suddenly falling to her own knees and slouching there beside her.

'_It is done._' she thought with a relieved heart as her attention was suddenly drawn to her left as someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"...Kat!" she exclaimed with a breathless tone as her eyes fell upon her Lover, who had gotten down beside her and looked back with a loving stare.

"...you shouldn't...be near me...the virus..." she started to say between heavy breaths, only for the Wrecker to cut her off.

"I'm pure Human, the plague has no effect on me. And I am not having you push me away again, especially now..." she started to say as she held her Lover's face in her hands as a tear ran down the Asari's cheek.

"...I love you." she added, which made Myra's slowing heart beat slightly faster for a moment as she enjoyed the soft touch of the Human against her own skin as she closed her eyes.

"Kat..." she began to say, reopening her eyes and looking deeply into the Female-Shepard's.

"I lo..." she was about to say before Sharp-tooth then cut her off mid-sentence as he and the Dinobots stood at the edge of the crater.

"We'll have a Medical team here in just a moment." he said, earning the attention of both the Women as Kat nodded back in return.

"So is Vasir dead?" Strafe asked, beating the others to the question, which made Myra look down at the other Asari with disdain.

"...No, she is not."

This made Kat's eyes widen in surprise as she pulled back slightly, regaining the Spectre's attention.

"That's surprising, considering how long you have been chasing her. Why?" she asked, which brought a thoughtful look to the young Darby's face.

"Because killing her...would not bring...'them' back, it would...be true justice...for 'them'...that Vasir lives...out the rest of her...pathetic...life behind bars, knowing...that her empire...and all...of her plans...amounted to... absolutely nothing." she replied with a pained tone, earning a nod from Kat who looked back at her a growing smile.

"I'm proud of you Myra." she said, which the Asari could not help but smile back to, before she returned her attention to the elite Terracons.

"Make sure...to have...a biotic clamp...on Vasir...before she..." she started to say, only to be cut off as a brightly glowing object suddenly materialised before her and Kat.

"What in the All-spark?" Scorn shouted as the glowing object floated in front of the two lovers, gaining a curious look from both before Myra's eyes widened as she recognised it.

"It...can't be..." she started to say in a confused tone, making Kat look between it and her lover with a questioning expression.

"What is it?" she asked, while the Asari simply stared at it with widened-eyes.

"It's the Matrix!" she replied as she could just make out the shape of the long thought lost Autobot relic, gaining a similar look from Kat in return.

"The Matrix of Leadership? But I thought that disappeared after your Father passed away centuries ago?" she said back, making the Spectre nod back as she continued to stare at the glowing object.

"It did, I was there. But my Mother told me that it would reappear when the next Prime was ready."

This made Kat look around the crater before turning her attention to the Dinobots standing at it's edge.

"Well…who is it then?"

And suddenly, as if it had heard the Wrecker's question. The Matrix started to float towards the dying Asari, making Myra's face look even more confused as she watched it.

"I don't…understand…" she began to say as the bright shining relic drew closer, which gained a look of epiphany appeared on Kat's face as she looked at her lover.

"It's you Myra, you're the next Prime."

"But…I do not…deserve it, I've done…things…" she replied, only for young Shepard to look back with a serious but caring expression.

"Well obviously it thinks you are, so who are you to argue. Now get up..." she replied before taking hold of the stricken Darby's arm as she got ready to help the Asari to her feet.

"Okay…you have…a point, help me…up." Myra replied before slowly getting back to her feet with Kat's assistance, which was painful for the young Darby as all of her muscles felt like they were on fire. But then she stood before the glowing Matrix. It's star-like appearance reflected in her eyes as she looked into it, while the Wrecker looked on.

"Go on, take it in your hands." she said with anticipation underlining the tone of her voice, but the Spectre simply looked at it. As unbeknownst to the Human Woman, the Asari heard a familiar voice echoing in her mind.

'_Myra Darby, take the Matrix in your hands. It is your destiny to 'complete the Trinity'.' _it said, which earned a knowing look from her before she then looked back at the young Shepard.

"Kat.." she began to say, gaining a curious look from her lover in return.

"…Yes Myra?"

"…I'll see…you soon." she then replied, bringing a confused look to Kat's face in return.

"…What do you…?" the Wrecker started to say before the Asari then turned her attention back to the Matrix and placed her hand on it, which suddenly shone extremely bright. So bright in fact that it nearly blinded everyone in the area, as Kat found herself stumbling backwards while shielding her eyes.

"Myra!" she called back, while the Dinobots mimicked her actions too as the white light completely enveloped the Spectre as it shined even brighter. But then almost as quickly as it had appeared, the matrix then disappeared and Myra was gone with it as Kat found herself standing alone in the center of the crater with an unconscious Vasir lying at her feet.

"Wait, where did Myra go?" Sharp-tooth called back, earning a knowing look from the Human Woman as she then looked up into sky with a slight smile on her face.

"Wherever you are Myra…good luck." she whispered.

**A/N: Well we are now heading into the final story-arc of the Prime Effect series, I hope you have enjoyed what I have written so far and thank you for reading. ****J**

**Next Chapter: The Trinity of Primes...**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XX****III**

A sudden roar of thunder awoke Myra as the Asari rose up into a sitting position, her breathing fast-paced the same as the beat of her heart as the deafening sound echoed around her and out into the distance,

'_What in the All-spark happen….?_' she started to think before her eyes widened as her surroundings came to her attention, taking her thoughts from her as the Spectre found herself staring at an environment made up entirely of crystal.

'_Why does this look familiar to me?' _she then thought before noticing that her body was no longer suffering the effects of the Cybonic Plague, which made her hold her hands up to see the condition of her skin, but this made her eyes widen even more.

'_What the?_'

For Myra found that she was wearing a completely different armour to what she had been previously, one that looked very familiar and yet new at the same time.

_'This looks like a cross between the Prime Armours of both my Father and Grandfather._' she thought while looking at the new outfit as like their own, hers had the red and silver stripes running down both arms and was lightweight, but her silver Autobot insignia with it's red outline was now on the left-side of her chest-plate, which was completely different to the others as it had appeared either on the center or the right-side of theirs respectively. The armour itself was also silver and black and far more sleeker, which brought a smirk to the Asari's face as she admired it.

_'It does look really good...but I still don't get what the Matrix saw in me, since I am far from Prime material._' she thought before returning her attention back to her surroundings, looking at the storm-clouds that filled the entire sky and hence dimmed the sparkling view of the crystal landscape.

_'So where am I...?_' she thought while staring around her before the center of her chest-plate suddenly opened up enough to reveal the Matrix, which was firmly in place and began to glow as the young Darby turned towards a certain direction.

_'Okay..._' she started to think before turning away slightly which made the crystal's brightness dim, only to then turn back and make the relic grow brighter again.

'_...so I guess I have to go this way._' she added while beginning to walk in that direction, with the Prime Armour then activating her breather- helmet which grew around her head as a downpour of rain hit the area, leaving only a blue tinted visor for her to see out of.

Nearby, an orange and black robed man watched the Asari from on top of a cliff-face, his face was obscured by the hood he was wearing as he stood there in the rain.

"At long last, it has begun..." he started to say while keeping his attention on the young Darby.

"...the Trinity is coming together."

Meanwhile, north of Myra stood an helmeted man in a navy blue coloured Prime Armour with a sword attached to his back. He held his hand to the matrix that was visible in the chest-plate of his armour, just under a similar silver Autobot insignia which too had started to glow, so he began walking as well. While south-west of this new arrival, another helmeted Man in a dark-grey coloured Prime Armour had started to walking along the crystalline environment, following the glow of a similar matrix that too was visible inside his own chest-plate as the rain-water ran down his being.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

After walking across the lifeless crystalline landscape for what felt like an hour through the heavy downpour, though it was finally beginning to subside as Myra spotted saw the silhouette of another person walking towards her in the distance.

_'Wait, who is that?_' she thought while instinctively readying herself for a fight by clenching her fists, which began to glow with biotic energy. The other person, who looked like a man from his build mirrored her actions, equipping a blade from a sheath on his back and holding beside him.

"Who goes there?" he called over to the Asari, which made her eyes widen in return.

_'That voice sounds so __familiar__ to me?_' she thought, but it was slightly disguised by the breather-helmet that he was wearing, and the rainfall was still obscuring her vision as it ran down the visor of her own helmet.

"How about you tell me who you are first?" she said back as they slowly closed the distance between each other, making the other person raise the blade toward her.

"I am not playing games here. Tell me who you are, this is your last chance." he said back as the rain subsided a little, but it was enough for Myra to recognise the stranger's outfit, for it was a navy-blue coloured Prime armour and the sword in his possession was almost certainly the Star-Saber.

"...Dad?" she then replied with a soft, warm tone that was underlined with confusion. This made the other armoured Man hesitate slightly, lowering his weapon a little.

"...what did you call me?" he asked back with confused tone of his own, making Myra respond by deactivating the breather-section of her helmet, which then folded back into armour and revealed the Asari to Man.

"It's me Dad, it's Myra." she replied before his visor and face plate separated and slid back into his helmet, showing her that he was Orion Darby, though he looked more younger than she was expecting.

_'Dad looks like he did __in those photos with me when I was barely a year old._' she thought to herself as a slight smile appeared on her face while feeling her eyes slowly well up, since it had been so long since she last stood before her Father.

"...Myra, but the last time I saw you...you could fit in my hands..." he started to say back, before really looking at this Woman claiming to be an older version of his baby daughter. But then he recognised her smile and saw the young Asari adult for who she was, mirroring her smile.

"...wow, you're the spitting image of your Mother." he added, only to notice a tear run down her cheek as his maternal instincts kicked in.

"What's wrong?" he asked while closing the distance between them, making the Spectre wipe the tear away as he stopped directly in front of her.

"Nothing, I am just happy to see you. You don't realise how long it's been since I last saw you." she said back, which brought a curious look to his face as Orion remembered.

'_That's right, as an Asari, Myra would have a thousand years to live._' he thought while looking back at his daughter.

"How old are you now?" the Prime asked, making the Asari look at the floor in return.

"Nearly five hundred years old." she replied, which brought a look of surprise to the Bot's face before he then smiled back in a more calmer fashion.

"Well you don't look a day over twenty years old, let alone a hundred. He said back, which made his Daughter's smile widen as she looked back at him, recognising her Father's charm and wit as he looked at her armour.

"...and you're a Prime too...wow..." he started to say before she then cut him off mid-sentence.

"And I am also an Autobot Spectre." she replied, which brought a loving and caring expression to Orion's face as he looked back at her.

"It's not every day that you get to meet the grown-up version of your child, but standing here in front of the fine young Woman that you have become and hearing what you have achieved...I am very proud of you Myra. It's good to know that your Mother and I have done right by you..." he started to say before looking away for a moment.

"...and I can guess it wouldn't have been easy when I eventually passed away..."

This brought an understanding look from the young Asari, bringing back memories of that day as she nodded back in return.

"...but I know you would still have your Mother to call upon, even now..." he continued as he looked at the crystalline mountains in the distance, a slight smile reappearing on his face.

"...I bet she still looks as beautiful as she did the day we met too." the Bot then finished before returning his attention to his Daughter, noticing another tear running down her other cheek as she glanced at the ground.

"What did I say?" he started to ask, while Myra remembered the day she lost her Mother, the love of Orion's life.

'_I can't tell him, I can't tell my Father what happened to my Mother._' the Spectre thought before she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of steps approaching them from behind, which Orion had heard too as both Primes spun around with him readying the Star-Saber while she held up a glowing biotic hand up at the new arrival, only for both their eyes to widen in disbelief at who they saw before them.

For standing there was another person in dark-grey Prime Armour and breather-helmet, holding holo-versions of both the Star-Saber and the Sky-Boom Shield. The new-comer saw the blue-haired Bot's face and hesitated, making him deactivate both weapons as his helmet folded back into his suit, revealing him to be an older, more greyer Jackson Prime.

"Orion?" he said back with a confused tone, earning a soft smile from his Son in return.

"Yes Dad, it's me." the Bot said back. noticing that his predecessor was looking at his armour.

"And you're a Prime?" Jack asked, gaining a nod from the younger Darby as he realised something.

"_So this is the moment that he found out that I became a Prime, I mean he looks about the right age to when he started treating me different…all those years ago._' Orion thought as Jack just looked back at his Son with an expression that was both confused and yet proud at the same time.

"Yes, I succeeded you as Leader of the Autobots once the conflict with the…." the Bot started to say, only to stop short as his Father held his hand in gesture.

"Don't say anymore, no one should know too much about their future." the older Man replied, which gained a knowing smile from his Son in return.

"You won't hear any argument from me, I completely agree with you there."

Jack then turned his attention to the Asari standing with them, noticing the Prime-Armour she was wearing.

"So who is this?" he asked, but before she or Orion could answer. Another voice spoke, one that the former and latter both recognised.

"**Her name is Mira Prime…**" the voice spoke from behind the trio, making them turn around to see a hooded Man in orange and black robes standing before them.

"…**and she is a Prime, just like you.**" he added, earning surprised looks from Father and Daughter,

"Your name is Vok isn't it, I remember you from Virmire." he said, gaining a nod from the Man as he pulled back the hood and revealed himself to the three Primes.

"**Yes, we met on the day you were chosen to succeed your Father as the Matrix of Leadership was passed to you.**" he said before looking over to Myra, who stared back with a curious expression.

"You were in my dreams, correct? And that was your voice I heard earlier, right?" she asked, gaining a nod from robed Man.

"**That is correct Mira Prime, and it does my spark good to see that you came through that final battle unscathed.**" Vok said back, earning a now confused look from the Asari.

"Wait, why do you keep calling me Mira, my name is Myra." she replied with a slightly annoyed tone, which gained a slightly worried look from her Father.

"Show some respect Myra, he doesn't take kindly to that tone of voice." he said back, as Vok narrowed his eyes at the youngest Darby.

"**I see that you are just like him. But to answer your question Myra, I am not entirely sure why the names of some newly made Primes are changed, only that it is a necessary step, as it was when Orion Pax was renamed Optimus Prime for example. All I know for sure is that your name is Mira Prime now.**" he replied with a slight cryptic undertone to his voice, which made the Asari shake her head in response.

"That doesn't really answer my question." she said back in a slightly annoyed tone, gaining a shrug from Orion.

"I don't get it either…" he said back, before turning his attention back to Vok.

"…but I guess you are still using the knowledge and memories you received from the piece of Primus all three of us each carry now." the Prime said, making the robed Man nod back.

"**Yes, indeed…**" he started to say, but was cut off by a confused looking Jackson Prime.

"I apologise, but can someone explain to me what is going on here. I mean the last time I was here, I was told that there was going to be another crisis some time down the line. But Primus's echo gave me no indication that I was going to be a part of it." he said, which gained a knowing look from Vok in return.

"**Remember your own words Jackson Prime, 'one should not know too much about their own future'…**" he began to say, which made the oldest Darby sigh and nod back in return.

"…**but you should know that my name is Vok and I like Primus and Unicron am a member of the Aeons, the first sentient species to evolve in the Universe as you know it.**"

"I see. And what are the three of us doing here?" Jack continued to ask.

"**We do not have much time, but I will explain everything to you?**" the Aeon replied, earning a nod from the Prime as both Orion and Myra stood beside him.

"This is about the 'Trinity' right?" the blue-haired Bot asked, gaining a nod from Vok as Myra looked back with a knowing expression.

"You mentioned that to me as well, but what is it?" she added.

"**What you speak of is the 'Trinity of Primes' and that…is the three of you.**" he said back, making the trio look at each other with confused expressions before returning their attention to the Aeon.

"The three of us, but what does that mean?" Jack asked.

"**After Primus and Unicron defeated the Darkness that we Aeons unintentionally unleashed upon the Universe during our ill-fated search to become Gods, Primus soon came to believe that our greatest enemy may one day return. Because it was not destroyed, only banish back into the dark corners of this realm. And because like all balances that exist in our Universe, where there is Light, there will always be Darkness and so Primus knew that it would one day return.**" he began to explain before waving his hand before him, which brought up images of the war fought between the Aeons and the Darkness. As the three Primes watched, Myra could not help but feel that this looked familiar to her.

"_I saw this all in my dreams._' she thought, before the Aeon spoke again and regained her attention.

"**So he secretly began preparing for the Darkness's return, which unfortunately was cut short by Unicron's betrayal which unbeknownst to either was because of the Darkness.**"

"Your talking about Unicron's conquest to destroy all organic life right, which then lead to the creation of the Reapers." Jack replied, which gained a nod from Vok as the images changed to show the creation of Harbinger, Sovereign and Lucifer and the following cycles of harvesting that they and the rest of the Reapers did in the eons that followed.

"**Yes, it was not until much later that the truth about Unicron's shift in loyalties came to Primus. But by that time, it was far too late. As his Brother had been corrupted by the Darkness during their last battle, which was what led to the balance between the siblings shifting. But Primus had hoped that his own creations…the Thirteen Primes, would be not only the ones to defeat the Chaos Bringer, but also the ones to defeat the Darkness on it's return.**" the Aeon said as the images then showed the Thirteen defeating Unicron, before then showing the corruption of one of their own.

"**Unfortunately, history would repeat itself and Primus's own warriors would fall into the same trap. Which started when Megatronus was corrupted by Unicron, who then became the Fallen and destabilised the balance of the Thirteen.**"

As Jack. Orion and Myra watched, the images then shifted to show the evolution of the Cybertronian species and the Golden Age that followed.

"**But there still appeared to be hope, as Primus's creations then went on to spawn a civilisation of their own. And for a time, it looked like they may yet become the Protectors that he envisioned for all creation…**" he continued, before the images then shifted to show the Great Cybertronian War.

"…**and again, failure appeared to be the only answer for the Aeon as his creations fell into an eons-long civil war, one that would spread out beyond the borders of Cybertron and reach out into the galaxy surrounding it.**"

'_I remember a lot of what he is speaking about, having seen this the last time I was here…_' Jack thought before glancing over to his Son and the Asari, noticing that the pair were fully invested in what they were witnessing.

'_...but I guess that this show and tell is not for my benefit, but for theirs._' he added before Vok then carried on, whilst the images then changes to show Earth and the final years of the war.

"**And as the conflict escalated and continued over the eons, Primus nearly lost all hope in his creations. But that was until their war was brought to a small planet called Earth, for it's ****indigenous**** sentient species...the Human race turned out to be the catalyst that would bring lasting change to the Cybertron****ia****ns, returning hope to Primus's spark as he watched the two different yet similar forms of life work together for the betterment of all.**"

And it was then that the images changed to show the Reapers return to the galaxy, as well as the rise of Jackson Prime.

"**After seeing how Humanity had such a positive effect on his children, Primus came to the conclusion that they were a part of the solution he had been searching for in terms of confronting the returning Darkness, and so chose the Human that was a true Paragon of his people as the next Prime, ending the old lineage while also starting a new one, one that would grow to not only continue to ensure the balance between light and dark, order and chaos. But also combat the Darkness when it makes it's return from the far corners of the All****-****spark. That Human was you Jackson Prime, entrusting you with the new Matrix of Leadership that would later be the key to the survival of everything...**" the Aeon continued, before the images changed to show Unicron's defeat and the destruction of the Reapers.

"**...but with the Reapers return, Primus soon came to realise that his Brother would arise again and the only way to truly defeat him was to end his life as well. So he did just that, wiping out the creations of the ****Chaos**** Bringer while also giving his ****children**** the chance to become a truly alive civilisation as they were all but that already thanks to the influence of their Human allies.**"

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Then as the Primes continued to watch the images, they changed to show Orion and glimpses of the conflicts he was involved with. This gained a curious look from Jack, as he could not make out what was happening or who his Son was fighting, but he could not help but feel proud pf what Orion had achieved before the Aeon regained his attention.

"**Before he sacrificed himself to protect the galaxy from his Brother's wrath, Primus came to conclusion that it would take more than just the Human/Cybertron****ia****n alliance to safeguard creation from the Darkness. He knew that only a fully united galaxy could possibly withstand it's corrupting and damaging influence, and having seen how Jackson Prime had brought everyone together during the Reaper War. He realised that his preparations would have to reflect this, while also keeping with the aspects that had been so pivotal in the Darkness's original defeat...**" Vok added before the images showed both Primus and Unicron facing off with the unknown enemy alongside further images of Orion, showing him reading from the Covenant of Primus.

**"...which was family, as it was two siblings, each representing both the light and dark sides of the great balance that exists in creation. And this brings us to Orion Darby, the son of both Jackson Prime and his Spark-mate Arcee.**" the Aeon added, before looking directly at the blue-haired Bot.

"**You were not only a child of Earth and of Cybertron, but also a hybrid of both the light and dark sides of the balance as you walk the line between the two, due to you sharing the defining aspects of both your Parents. So Primus created a paragraph in his covenant, knowing that one day you would look upon it and be pushed to accept the destiny that he wanted for you.**" Vok said, before the images then changed to reveal the young Asari.

"**And that finally brings us to Mira Prime, the final part of this Trinity. You are the daughter of Orion Darby and the Asari, Liara T'Soni...**" He continued to say, earning a surprised expression from Jack as he looked between both his Son and blue Woman.

'_Myra is Orion's Daughter...she is my Granddaughter!_' he thought before Vok brought him back from his thoughts as he carried on speaking, the images changing to show parts of the Spectre/Prime's life, though only going so far in revealing events.

"**...And if he was the bridge between Humanity and Cybertron, then you were the one to link them and the rest of the galaxy together, ensuring the unity of the galactic community and one day passing the matrix on to it's next ****recipient****. And just as your predecessors were physical representations of the great balance, you were one as well, representing the dark side of that balance.**"

This gained a look of shock from Orion as he took a step toward the Aeon, while his Daughter simply looked to the floor with a look that could only be described as shame.

"Are you saying my Daughter is evil? Because I do not believe that, not for one moment!" he spat back defensively, only for Vok to give him a sympathetic look.

"**No**** Orion Prime, that is not what I mean. But your Daughter has seen much in her long life…and suffered through most of it…**"

This made the blue-haired Bot look over to Myra, who slowly shook her head while staring back at the Aeon.

'_Don't tell him, please don't?_' she thought as her Father gave her a concerned look, which she felt and so looked down at the crystalline ground beneath her feet.

"Myra, what is it? What happened to you? He asked, before he felt a hand on his shoulder and so looked over to see his old Man staring back with a sympathetic expression.

"Orion, what was it you said to me very recently…about not knowing the future. Now, I can't say that I know Myra. But I am guessing that as she is my future grand-daughter that I will eventually and if she is not in the mind of telling us what has happened in her life, then she must have a good reason for that." he said back, but Orion just looked back at his Daughter. The worry was written all over his face as he kept his attention on his Daughter, who in turn looked away. Jack though stood his ground as he kept his hand on the younger Man's shoulder, while Vok remained quiet and watched the three Primes before him.

"Orion, I know what you are feeling right now. As a Parent myself, you want to be there for your child and be sure that everything will be alright for them. But the truth is, you can't be and there comes a time when they have to face the world alone. That is a terrifying thought for any Parent to bare, but all you can do is hope that everything you have taught your child about life as you raised them will be enough to help them." he continued as he let go of his Son and walked in front of both Bot and Asari, with Myra slowly looking up at her Grandfather as did Orion.

"Now from what I have seen of Myra right now, I cannot see anything but a strong young Woman who it turns out, has lived through some unknown events that could have broken anybody else. But here she stands, and as a Prime too. I am guessing that this is partly down to the influence both you and…Liara…" Jack started to say, before giving his Son a curious expression.

"…is this the same Liara that your Mother and I met on Thessia during the Reaper War?" he asked, gaining a nod from Orion in return.

"Yes Dad, that's my Liara." he replied, earning a slight smile from the older Prime.

"Okay, good….now where was I?"

"**You were in the middle of a very good explanation about your Granddaughter Jackson Prime…**" he started to say, gaining the trio's attention as he spoke.

"…**Because Mira Prime has been through a lot in her life and if it had happened to anyone else, they would have either let their lives be ruled by the darkness that had ruined theirs or given up entirely. And even though she has done questionable things in her life, Mira Prime has never let herself be drawn completely into the darkness. And I do believe that is in part because of you and her Mother…"** the Aeon explained as he pointed at Orion, who put his hand on his Daughter's shoulder before the Primes attention were brought back to the images as they changed and showed Ser-ket, Crosscut, Evac, Tolae and Kat, bringing a slight smile to the Asari's face as she watched.

"…**and these individuals, people who helped shape Mira Prime into the person she is today. She is fearlessly loyal to those she cares about, willing to put her own life on the line to do the right thing while not endangering the lives of others. But it was a very recent moment where Mira proved that despite her spark being shrouded in darkness for a very long time, that it had ultimately not been consumed by it…**" he said before looking directly at the youngest Prime, making her mirror his actions as she listened.

"…**and that is why you are a Prime.**" Vok added, earning a nod from the Asari as she sighed in return while the Aeon looked back at the three of them together.

"**And that is why you are the Trinity of Primes, because you represent the balance between the light and the dark. Also you make up the very time-line of the Darby blood-line that has carried the Human Matrix of Leadership, starting with it's past…**" the orange and black robed man said as he first pointed at Jack.

"…**it's present…**" he then said while gesturing to Orion, before finally looking at Myra.

"…**and it's future.**"

The three Primes then looked down at their individual Matrices, which began to glow while visible in the chest-plates of their armour.

"**Your family bond and the experiences that each of you have lived through has strengthened the last remaining piece of Primus's spark and by bringing you all here at our most darkest hour, the three of you are his last best hope of once again defeating the Darkness before it can finally cross back into your Universe. This is why Primus chose you to become his disciples, to continue what he and his Brother tried to do and defeat the Darkness.**"

"But as you said earlier, Primus and Unicron could only defeat this Darkness but not destroy it. So if we are successful here, we will still have the same resolution...the Darkness will still come back once more." Jackson Prime then said, which made Vok nod back.

"**That is true but as far as we Aeons were able to determine, the Darkness appears to be a ****manifestation**** of the ****evil**** in the universe. Because before we fought against it, our enemy had already begun influencing the younger races, making them distrust each other. Making them all go to war with each other, and it was something that we Aeons were unable to prevent.**" he said back, gaining a knowing look from Orion.

"I remember you telling me that the last time I was here." he replied, earning a nod from the Aeon as he looked at Myra.

"**That is correct**** and it has started influencing the galaxy once more in your own time-line, hasn't it Mira Prime.**"

"Yes, fighting has broken out between most of the members of the galactic community. But I originally thought that was because of Leviathan's infiltration and espionage..." she started to say back, only for the robed Man to cut her off.

"**That is true to a point, but it's leader was slowly being corrupted by the Darkness too. As it gets stronger and closer to becoming free, then it's ability to influence the younger races and feed of their own inner darkness gains strength as well, which is why it is paramount that you...the trinity of Primes do not fail in silencing it once gain on this day...**" he began to say, while the three disciples of Primus listened.

"**...or else it will escape into your Universe and spread throughout it, corrupting and consuming everything until only darkness remains.**" he continued while Orion then glanced at both his Daughter and Father, before looking back at Vok.

"I think I can safely say that we understand the stakes and will do everything we can to stop this threat..." he said, gaining nods from the others.

"...so where do we find it?" the Blue-haired Bot added, which brought a slight smile to the Aeon's face.

"**Head that way...**" he started to say, raising his arm and pointing towards the darkest storm-clouds in the east.

"**...that is where the Darkness resides, feeding on the remaining sparks that dwell here in the All-spark...**" he continued before Myra then spoke, for she saw that his arm looked rusted and frail.

"What's wrong with your arm?" she asked, gaining the others attention as they all stared at the Aeon.

"**As I said, the Darkness has been feeding on those who reside here. Garuda and I were the only Aeons that were willing to try and stop the threat it possessed, and so entered the All-spark in hopes of slowing it down. But she was captured and killed by the Darkness, while I was severally weakened by it's feeding off my energies...**" he explained while opening his robes to reveal that his body was just as rusted and damaged as his arm.

"**...so I will be unable to assist you in this fight.**" he added.

"What stops this Darkness from feeding off us in the same way?" Jackson Prime then asked, making the Aeon point at the glowing crystal relic in each of their chest-plates.

"**Your Matrices will protect you from it and as you are here in the All-spark, they will also enhance your Prime-armour, weapons and natural abilities.**" the Aeon replied while gesturing to Orion's Star-Saber and Myra herself.

"Well, I am thankful for small blessings. But we will still be fighting an entity from the beginning of time by ourselves." the oldest Prime replied, gaining a knowing look from Vok as he slowly began to disappear.

"I** cannot say whether that is true or not Jackson Prime, since I am unsure if there are any other individuals still here in the All-spark that can help. But I have faith in Primus's designs and in the three of you. Together you can defeat the Darkness and spare the universe from our mistakes, good luck.**" he then said before completely disappearing and leaving the trio standing there on their own as they all looked to the east, toward what looked like the source of the storm-clouds that were currently spreading out in all directions.

"Okay, we know what we need to do..." Jack then said as he activated his holo Star-saber, gaining his Son and Granddaughter's attention.

"So let's roll out." he added with a confident tone, earning nods from the pair as they then started to make their way towards the storm's center as thunder boomed and lightening flashed across the sky overhead.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading, it is greatly appreciated. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XXIV**

The rain had pretty much stopped as the three Primes traversed the crystalline environment, though the thunder and lightning of the overhead storm continued without an end in sight as they headed in the direction that Vok had pointed them in. Jack was leading the way, keeping his holo-weapons powered and ready as Myra and Orion followed close behind. But the blue-haired Bot could not help but look over to his Daughter with a concerned look on his face, which earned a sigh from the Asari in return as she stopped.

"Dad, you're staring again." she replied with a slightly aggravated tone while glancing over to him, making the Bot shake his head in return.

"I'm sorry, it's just knowing that you have suffered a lot during your life without knowing exactly what happened..." he started to reply, only for the Female-Prime to cut him off mid-sentence.

"I know Dad, but we have been going over this for the last hour of this trek. And I still can't tell you what happens to me or..." she nearly let slip, but her Father caught the last few words and made him look back at her.

'_I nearly said it! Damn it Dad, why did you have to keep pushing?_' she thought with a worried look, one that her Grandfather saw as he looked back at his Family.

"Who else were you about to mention then Myra?" he asked with a curious tone before noticing the sadness in the Youngest Darby's eyes, making his own widen in shock.

"...It's your Mother, isn't it...?" he started to ask, only for Jack to catch his attention by grabbing the shoulder-plate of his armour.

"Orion, that's enough...!" he said back with a commanding tone, one that made his Son look back at him. And the oldest Darby could see the worry written all over his face, which made him sympathise with the blue-haired Bot.

"I understand your worried about Myra's future, I am too..." he began to say, glancing to see the Asari taking a deep breath while looking away from the pair.

"...but we can't afford to be sidetracked right now, as we have a mission to complete. And since you are a Prime, I can only assume that you understand that." the older Man said, earning a nod from Orion.

"Yes, I do understand that. But I can't help feeling that if I know what is going to happen, perhaps we could change it if we knew the details of what happened. I mean we have both been here before Dad and we remembered what we saw here, so it is possible." he replied while glancing over to his Daughter, but Jack shook his head in return with a serious expression on his face.

"No Son, it's not and even if it was…I wouldn't allow it."

This made the blue-haired Bot's eyes widen as he stared back in shock, while Myra also looked back after hearing her Grandfather's words.

"What…!" Orion started to say back.

"…But...if you knew that something was going to happen to the people you care about, wouldn't you want to do whatever you could to help or protect them?" he replied with a worried tone, one that had a slither of hope in it. But the older Prime simply looked back with a sympathetic yet still serious expression.

"Not when it could change the events that have lead us to this point, no I wouldn't..." Jack said back, before looking at the sky while thinking of a way to explain his point to the younger Darby. But before he could say anymore, Myra jumped in with her turn.

"Dad, I'm sure you don't want to give Grandfather a full history lesson of everything that has happened from the last moment he saw you until now..." she started to reply, gaining both Men's attention as they looked back to her, as Orion's face changed to a thoughtful one.

'_She means the __Autobot/__Predacon War,__ so she knows what happened to us all during those events__._' he thought as she stared back with a knowing look.

"...I can't help but agree that everything we have been through in our lives, has helped shape us into who Primus wanted us to be now." she said, gaining a nod from Jackson Prime.

"Exactly my thoughts too..." he answered while looking at his Granddaughter, before returning his attention to his Son.

"… since we just don't have the right to change the past, no matter how good and pure our reasons are."

"I…understand, we would be guilty of a similar crime to what the Aeons did if we attempted to change anything that has already happened…" the blue-haired Bot began to reply before looking over at Myra with a concerned but no less loving stare, who meanwhile had turned away and was staring out to the dark horizon.

"…but just knowing that my Daughter has been in such darkness, I can't help but want to help her someway."

This made Jack place a hand supportively on his Son's shoulder as he looked at Myra too, gaining the Prime's attention.

"I know exactly…" he started to say, before the Asari suddenly clenched her fists and made them glow light-blue with biotic energy.

"We've got trouble!" she shouted as both Men looked past her to see what looked like a black mist rapidly approaching them, moving like swirling gas through the air.

"What is that, another storm-front?" Jack replied, gaining a shoulder shrug from the blue-haired Bot as he instinctively equipped his Star-Saber.

"I don't think so." he said back as the mist suddenly began to split and circle the trio, making the oldest Prime activate his own holo-saber as it fully surrounded them.

"Well this is new, I have never seen fog act like this before."

"I would say that none of us have, and I think we should ready ourselves." Myra added as everything went dark around them as the mist rose up and started to block out the light, making the Primes ready themselves in return.

"Yeah, I agree." Orion replied with a serious tone, raising his own weapon as his Father did the same. But before any of the trio could say anything else, several jet-black figures leaped out of the mist at them, making the Primes defend themselves as they stood back to back. Myra instinctively caught her enemy in a biotic field, making it hover before her as Orion sliced the figure attacking him in half as she threw hers back into the blackness surrounding them. Meanwhile Jack had activated his Sky-boom shield, making his adversary slam into it before then slicing it's head off with his holo-saber.

"What the hell are these things?" he said back as the figure turned to black dust before him, gaining a dumbfounded looks from his family.

"No cl…" the Asari started to say before several more black-figures leapt out of the mist and attacked, making the Primes defend themselves once more as they took down their attackers with ease. Orion knocked his off it's feet and then brought his Star-Saber down on it, making the enemy crumble to dust as it was quickly followed by the others.

"Whatever they are, they are certainly easy to beat." Orion replied with a confident tone, gaining a knowing glance from his Father in return as they all kept their attention on the mist that surrounded them.

"Don't get cocky Orion, we don't…" he began to reply, only for his voice to fail him as the mist suddenly descend back down to their level and spread out around them on the floor.

"Okay…this looks no less creepy." Myra observed with a unnerved tone as she looked around at the ground, seeing only the black fog covering the area around her.

"No scrap…" the blue-haired Bot replied before looking over at Jack.

"…looks like a setting from one of those old horror movies you and Mom enjoyed watching." he added as everything went deathly quiet.

"Right…now keep your focus Son, I don't think this over yet." the oldest Prime replied before the ground started to tremble as though an earthquake had hit the area, making Myra clench her fists tighter as her Father tightened his grip around the Star-Saber's hilt and Jack tightened his fist, making his holo-version of that same saber glow somewhat brighter.

"Get ready." she said before an entire army of jet-black figures suddenly rose out of the mist and surrounded them, earning wide-eyed reactions from the trio in response.

"So this has become more interesting…" Orion said, making Myra narrow her eyes at the enemy as Jack gritted his teeth.

"Indeed." he replied while looking at their enemy, whose glowing-purple eyes were their only visible detail.

"Vok said that our matrices would increase the strength of our weapons and abilities, I think now is as good a time to find out if he was telling the truth." the Human Prime added while glancing to his partners, who nodded back in return.

"Gotcha." the blue-haired Bot replied, spinning the hilt of his Star-Saber in his hand as he stared back at the enemies.

"Let's do this." Myra added, with her biotic energy starting to glow a near-white light as she focused a little more.

"Take these wraiths down!" Jack then commanded as he and the others launched themselves into the mass of bodies surrounding them, cutting or knocking down as many as they could with each and every attack.

Jack slammed his holo-shield into one of the jet-black figures, while slicing another in half before he then performed a spin kick and sent a third toppling into several more. Orion meanwhile spun his glowing Star-Saber around, creating a cyclone of white energy around him which sucked up dozens of Wraiths into it, before finishing the move by swinging his blade into the floor and unleashing an energy-wave that tore the ground up as it moved away and decimated many of the enemies in it's path. The Bot then began slicing up any stragglers who were still standing while the cyclone dissipated and it rained Wraith down on the area around him.

"Nice move Dad." Myra shouted back as she punched and kicked several foes into dust with her biotically-enhanced moves, gaining a smirk from the Prime as he looked back at her while running his Saber through the chest of another Wraith.

"Thanks Myra." he replied before she then raised her clenched fists over her head, making two giant glowing fists of energy appear before her and gained a surprised look from her Father.

"Wow…" he started to say before the Asari then pulled her fists down in front of her, making the two energy constructs slam down into the masses of wraiths, obliterating many.

"…I think you topped mine." he said back in a proud tone as she then created two exotic looking biotic blades and began slicing up several more enemies who charged at her, making moving toward the blue-haired Prime as he was forced to defend himself against several more of his own foes.

"Thanks." she said back while impaling a wraith in the face with one blade, before slicing the head off another. But this gained a concerned look from Orion as he noticed the blank look on his Daughter's face as she worked her way through the hordes.

'_She is simply in auto-pilot, not even looking back at me._' he thought with a pained spark, before grabbing the arm of a enemy who tried to strangle him from behind, pulling the said-figure of his head and slamming it into the ground.

'_What kind of things happened to my Daughter to make her disconnect like that?_' he added while burying his Star-Saber in the enemy's head.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

As this was happening, Jack had started unleashing energy-waves at the Wraiths surrounding him, cutting down many as the projectiles sliced through them as they expanded in all directions.

'_Performing this attack isn't exhausting me like it used to, Vok was certainly correct about our matrices enhancing us._' he thought as one Wraith managed to dodge the attacks and launch itself at him, making the Human Prime perform a forward roll. This made his attacker fly over him as both ended up facing away from each other as they recovered, gaining their attention as they turned back round. But Jack lunged his Sky-boom Shield horizontally at the enemy, slicing at the Wraith's throat with it's sharp edge as he then followed through with his holo-saber and ran it through with it, making the sword's edge break through the enemy's back before it burst into black dust as he charged through it and attacked several more.

With their enhanced abilities and weapons, it was not long before the three Primes had more than halved the amount of Wraiths that were still attacking them. Myra slid along the ground and sliced with her biotic blades at several before stopping and then throwing the weapons at another bunch of enemies, which then exploded into biotic-flares and devastated another dozen. As she was doing this, Jack and Orion had gone back to back and were unleashing energy waves, obliterating even more with each and every projectile.

"This is getting too easy Dad." the blue-haired Bot said, which gained a nod from his Father as he drove his own weapon through the head of the Wraith in front of him, spilling out more dust as glanced over to his Son.

"Even so, we shouldn't get over-confident. Who knows what…" he started to reply, only for the ground to shake once more and cut him off mid-sentence.

"I think you spoke too soon." the younger Bot replied as Myra joined them after slaughtering her final few enemies, giving them both a curious and yet stern look.

"What happened?"

"We don't know…" Jack replied with a confused tone before several giant versions of the wraiths suddenly burst out of the mist and towered over them, gaining wide-eyed looks of surprise from the Primes in return.

"Okay…I would rather face the smaller ones again." Orion said as he looked up at one of the giants, who stood at least thirty feet tall as they looked down at the trio with their glowing purple eyes.

"They are about the same size as the original Cybertronians were, right Grandfather?" Myra asked, earning a nod from the oldest Prime as he held up his holo-saber.

"Yes, not that it matters though, since we still have to beat them." Jack replied. But suddenly the closest giant suddenly clenched it's right fist and punched down at them, making the Primes dive out of the way as it's slammed into the ground. Both Men landed on their fronts while the Asari Began glowing with biotic energy, which allowed her to perform a perfect somersault before gracefully landing back on her feet. Orion was the first to recover as his Father was still getting back to his feet, so he turned to see his Daughter looking up at the giant that had attacked them as it slowly lifted it's fist and exposing the cracked crystalline floor underneath.

"Myra?" the blue-haired Bot called out in a curious tone, while the newest Prime narrowed her eyes and began to squat as her biotics began to glow even more.

'What is she doing?' her Father thought as Jack stood back up and looked around to see the other giants closing in. But before either Man could say or do something, Myra suddenly launched herself into the air with a near-vertical biotic-charge aimed directly at the larger enemy's head.

Both Jack and Orion could only watch as their descendent became a white/bluish blur of light as she soared up towards the giant's head, but their attention was suddenly caught by the ground shaking as another large Wraith ran jumped over them and caught the Asari in it's hands.

"MYRA!" the blue-haired Bot shouted as the Giant landed beside it's comrade, holding his daughter in it's closed fist.

"Orion, watch out!" the Human Prime suddenly called out as another enemy reached down for his Son, making the blue-haired Bot spin around and swing his Star-Saber and slice the creature's hand in two.

"Arrragh!" the Giant-Wraith screamed as it pulled away and held it's injured hand in it's other, while Jack then unleashed a energy-wave with his holo-Saber that hit another giant directly in it's chest and sent it flying onto it's back, causing the ground to shake. But as Orion turned to see his Daughter still in the grasps of one of the Wraiths, his Father noticed that several more thirty-foot tall Wraiths had appeared from with into the ground-high mist.

"We have to free Myra and retreat." he said, gaining a nod from the younger Prime as he saw the Asari struggling to free herself.

"Agreed…" he began to say, only to be cut short as a large shadow was cast over both of them. This made the pair turn to see a giant-wraith standing directly over them, raising it's right foot as it readied to crush them.

Suddenly though, a ground-bridge-like vortex opened up behind the looming figure and three Cybertronians of similar size leapt through and started combating the giant-Wraiths, followed by a jet-black metallic Dragon which flew over the two Primes and their immediate threat as it began breathing fire down upon the other enemies.

"Wait…that's Onyx Primal…" Orion said before his attention was brought back to the vortex as a red semi-truck flew out of it as it closed and smashed through the chest of the Giant, making it turn to dust before the vehicle then shifted into it's robot form and landed behind the two Men, immediately firing his cannons at the Wraith holding Myra..

"Optimus!" Jack stated with a surprised and relieved tone as he and his Son watched as the enemy took several direct hits, just as the Asari started to glow with her biotics which suddenly exploded and destroyed the hand that was holding her, allowing the new Prime to safely land beside her family as Optimus then shifted his left arm-cannon into a blade and sliced the Wraith in half. Meanwhile the other new arrivals were busy slaying the rest of the jet-black giants as Jack, Orion and Myra watched.

First there was a bearded-Bot in golden armour impaling a Wraith with one of two golden blades, which had a blue-like glow to them as the enemy suddenly froze to the spot and gave Bot enough time to decapitate with the other. Then to the trio's left there was a purplish-steel Femme swinging a large hammer into the face of another enemy, knocking it's head clear off it's shoulders in the process. On the far right was a bronze-coloured Bot deflecting the punch of a Wraith with his jet-black sword, before then slicing off said arm and punching through it's chest, causing it to fall part in front of him.

"That's the Thirteen." Jack then stated gaining a nod from Optimus who looked down at him, his face-shield retracting as he did so.

"That's correct Jack, but now is not the time for talk." he replied before his attention was brought back as the metallic Dragon swooped down and transformed into the recognisable form of Onyx Primal.

"There are more Tyrants on the way." he said in an alert tone, earning a nod from the Autobot as the Femme joined them.

"We have taken care of the immediate danger, but the Darkness will soon be upon us if we do not withdraw right now."

"Then we should fall back Solus…" Optimus began to reply before looking over at the golden-Bot.

"We are retreating Vector, open us another portal." he said, gaining a nod from the Cybertronian in return, while Onyx looked over to see the Bronze-Bot finishing off another Wraith with his blade.

"Nexus, time to go."

As this was happening, Jack gave his former Mentor a questioning look as did his Son and Granddaughter.

"Optimus…" he started to say before the Bot shifted back into his vehicle form, opening his passenger doors to them.

"Get in, we can talk once we are safely out of here." he replied, earning a nod from Jack and the others as they climbed into the semi-Truck, while Vector Prime pointed his blade at the at an open area and made another portal appear and open.

"Alright, let's move." he said, which Optimus then drive through while Solus, Onyx and Nexus followed close behind. This left Vector on his own as he took one final look at his surroundings, noticing more Tyrants and wraiths approaching in the distance.

"I hope this is going to be worth it." he muttered to himself before entering the portal, which then closed and left the barren, crystalline environment to the Darkness's drones.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Elsewhere in the extra-dimension of the All-spark, a green armoured Cybertronian stood on his own and looked out at the dark horizon as if waiting for something. Suddenly though a vortex opened up behind the him, making the Bot spin round and activate an energy shield around his person, thinking that a fight was about to begin. But then a red-semi truck and a few Cybertronians exited the aperture, gaining a relieved look from the Bot.

"I am glad to see it is you guys, though you took long enough." he said, gaining a look from Solus as Nexus, Onyx Primal and Vector Prime exited the portal.

"Micronus, we were only gone a few moments at best." she replied, with the green-Prime watching the portal close before turning away from her.

"Well…it felt longer than that." he replied with a slightly apprehensive tone while crossing his arms, which gained Nexus's attention as he joined the Femme's side.

"I think Micronus simply misses Onyx." he observed, earning a nod from Solus as she gave the smaller Bot a sympathetic look.

"We all miss him Micronus, and the others too." she said, making the Minicon look at the rest of the Thirteen, who all nodded back whilst Jack, Myra and Orion exited Optimus's truck-form, who then shifted back to his robot-mode straight after.

"Indeed, but now is not the time to grieve. For we still have a job to do, which is now possible due to our friends here." the Autobot said, gaining everyone's attention as he gestured to the Darbys standing at their feet as the Asari looked at each of the larger Cybertronians.

"So that is Nexus Prime, Vector Prime, Micronus Prime, Solus Prime and Optimus Prime…" she started to say while standing next to her Father, gaining a nod from the latter.

"Yes Mira Prime, we are all that remains of the Thirteen." he replied, making Jack look back with a confused expression.

"Why? Where are the others?" the oldest Darby asked, which brought looks of pain and regret to the faces looking down at them.

"Jack, our comrades were defeated and consumed by what the Aeons call the Darkness." Optimus replied grimly, earning a look of shock from his friend.

"No, that's imposs…" the Human Prime started to say before stopping as a thoughtful look appeared on his face, but Vector then stepped toward him and caught his attention.

"Well it is! Prima, Alpha Trion, Alchemist, Quintus, Liege Maximo, Amalgamous and Onyx are all gone…" he said in a angered tone, surprising everyone as he glared down at Jack and his family.

"…and for what, for the three of you…this so called Trinity of Primes, our apparent salvation against the Darkness. I have seen nothing from you to give me hope against what is coming for us." the Golden-Bot continued, until he was stopped as Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Brother, I know how difficult this is for you…" he began to say, before looking at the rest of the Thirteen standing around them.

"…for all of you. It feels as though we have been fighting this Darkness for as long as any of us can remember, but there is still hope and that is with our successors here…" the Autobot continued as he pointed down at the Darbys.

"…for they were chosen by Primus, not created as was the case with us. We were designed by our creator to defeat Unicron, which we did. But it is not for us to defeat the force that corrupted our Creator's Brother, that lies with them…"

The other Cybertronians simply looked down at their Humanoid companions, thoughtful expressions on their faces as they listened to Optimus.

"…for Primus saw that they possessed within themselves what was necessary to truly combat the Darkness, so I ask you to put your faith in them…as I do…" he added, before looking down at Jack, Orion and Myra with a warm and proud smile.

"…for they are Primes, just like us."

"I will fight beside you in the coming battle." Solus then said as she stepped toward the trio, who was then followed by Nexus.

"As will I."

"Well I don't know how I can help, since all I can do is power-linx with my Brothers and Sister here. But I will fight the Darkness with you all the same." Micronus then said as he too stepped forward, before a thoughtful looking Vector sighed.

"Perhaps I have seen too much darkness in those that I call family, perhaps I have become too cynical in my view of the world around me. But Optimus always had a way with words, he always manages to inspire those around him. I forgot about that, but if he truly believes in you then who am I to argue." he replied while taking a step forward as well. This gained slightly embarrassed looks from the Darbys, before Jack composed himself and looked up at their new allies.

"Thank you, it means a lot to the three of us to hear that. And I don't know what we can do against this Darkness or if we can defeat it, but Primus once did with his Brother before his Fall. And the three of us now carry the last embers of your creator with us…" the Human Prime added as he gestured to the glowing Matrices in his and their chest-plates, which appeared to shine a little brighter as he spoke.

"…but we will fight to our dying breath to end this threat and bring balance back to the All-spark." he finished, earning a nod from everyone there.

"Well said Jack. Now if you will follow me, I can explain our situation, since we should still have some time to rest, before the Darkness realises where we are." Optimus replied as he gestured to the three Primes, who started to follow before Orion stopped.

"You guys go on ahead, I want to catch up with Onyx first if that's alright?" the blue-haired Bot asked, making his Father nod back.

"Okay, we will be over there." he replied before following the Autobot away with Myra, leaving the younger Darby as he walked over to the Maximal who was now standing with Nexus and Micronus. But as the group separated into smaller gatherings, Solus watched the Asari with a thoughtful expression.

Meanwhile at the center of the Crystalline world that the Allspark was made up of, where the once shining mountains and landscape now looked dark and lifeless. The storm-clouds suddenly raged with thunder booming across the sky along with streaks of lightning as a black liquid began to seep out of the ground.

"_**I…can…sense a presence…one that I have not felt…in the longest…times.**_" faceless entity spoke as it's body started to take shape out of the jet-black fluid.

"_**Primus! He has returned…and I will destroy him…once and for all!**_"

**A/N: We are getting closer to the end and I hope you liked this instalment, thank you for reading. ****J**

**Music I listened to while writing this chapter was:**

'_**Battle of Marathon' from 300: Rise of an Empire **_**\- for the fight against the Wraiths and Tyrants up and including the Thirteen's arrival.**

_**Optimus from Transformers (2007) soundtrack**_** \- for the scene where Optimus convinces the Thirteen to help the Darbys.**

**Next chapter: As the Thirteen and the Trinity talk and prepare for the battle ahead, little do they know that their common enemy is about to strike.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XX****V**

The weather was certainly a lot calmer where the Primes were now, compared to the area they were fighting in originally as Jack and Optimus looked out at storm-clouds in far off distance.

"And here I thought the All-spark was a place where all Cybertronians could rest in peace..." the Human Prime said with a hint of sadness in his voice, whilst staring at the horizon.

"...never thought it would be like this."

This gained a knowing look from his former-mentor, who nodded back in return.

"The All-spark was originally a peaceful existence to all Cybertronians who past beyond the realms of mortality, even for myself at the beginning."

"What happened here Optimus?" Jack asked, looking up at the former-Autobot Leader.

"After we defeated Sideways together and I passed away due to my wounds, I found myself here with the Thirteen here to welcome me. I was once again in the company of my Sister and Brothers, but after only a short few moments, the weather started to change as storm-clouds began gathering on the horizon." he replied, while the older Darby looked up with a thoughtful expression.

"You are talking about the moment Primus sacrificed his life to defeat Unicron and the Reapers?"

"Yes, the moment I arrived here, I could feel my Creator's presence all around me. We all could, but then it was gone and it was as if the All-spark could feel it too, as it began to change."

"What happened then?" Jack then asked, making Optimus look back out into the distance.

"Time passes at a different rate here than it does for the living, Jack. But for a very long time, nothing happened except for the faint sounds of thunder and brief flashes of lighting in the far distance. But then one day, the storm suddenly began to spread outwards and the sparks of those that inhabit this plain of existence started to disappear." he replied, earning a questioning look from the Human Prime.

"Why, what could of happened to cause that?"

"Prima believed that it was the final death of Unicron that caused the storm and disappearances to happen, since it was a similar and sudden change like the day Primus was lost." the large Bot said back, making Jack's eyes widen in return.

"Unicron's final death! But I thought that he was dealt with after Primus and we defeated him?" he said back, earning knowing expression from Optimus, as he shook his head.

"He was defeated Jack, but a part of him survived. Unfortunately I cannot divulge the details of what happened, as..."

"...As it's dangerous to know too much about the future, I know..." the Human replied with a nod, before going quiet as a thoughtful look appeared on his face.

"Jack?" the Cybertronain Prime asked, noticing this.

'If this happened after my time as a Prime, that means Orion must have been the one to deal with Unicron, once and for all.' he thought, before Optimus's voice regained his attention.

"Jack, is everything alright?"

"Yes...Optimus, I am fine. Just realized something...that's all. So you were saying?" the Human Prime replied, gaining an inquisitive expression from his former-Mentor.

"Well...since that day, the storm has grown stronger and spread further across the All-spark. It is spreading like a virus and corrupting every part of this plain as more and more sparks are lost to it." he said before pointing at a crystalline mountain in the distance, one that had lost it's shine and grown dark.

"I understand, this land looks like it is sick and it is because of this force...this darkness..." Jack said back before a confused look appeared on his face.

"...but what I don't get is apart from you and the Thirteen, my Son and Granddaughter, I have not seen anyone else here. I thought that was because of how Primus described it to me the last time I was here..." he explained, before pointing up at the sky.

"...that all the sparks of those here were up there, shining like stars."

This brought a slight smile to Optimus's face as he looked down at his friend, which brought a slightly embarrassed yet similar reaction from the Human.

"...What did I say?"

"Jack, everything you see around us...the crystalline landscape, the sky...everything you see, feel and hear is simply how your mind chooses to see, since the true nature of the All-spark is too much for a mortal mind to comprehend." the former-Autobot Leader replied, gaining a nod from Jack as he looked back out at the horizon.

"I get it, and it's the same for Orion and Myra too."

"Yes, it is even the same for how myself and the other members of the Thirteen appear to you, your Son and Granddaughter as well."

"I see, so you and the others are really nothing more than your sparks now." Jack replied with a thoughtful look as he looked around him at his surroundings once again, gaining a nod from the Prime.

"Yes Jack, but I suggest you try not to contemplate on this too much. It really is far beyond the comprehension of mortals."

"That's okay, I think I understand enough. So what happened to the other members of the Thirteen, the ones that are not with you now?"

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

As Jack and Optimus continued to talk, Orion approached Onyx Primal, Nexus Prime and Micronus Prime.

"Hey Onyx." the blue haired Bot called, gaining the Maximal's attention as he looked down at his friend with a smile.

"Hello Orion, it's good to see you." he said back, whilst both the other Primes turned to the new arrival.

"So you were right when you said that we would meet again." Orion replied, earning a nod from the larger Bot.

"Indeed, just as I was about you being a Prime I see."

"Yes, well I haven't actually been a Prime for very long. From my perspective, it's only been three years since the Battle of Virmire." the younger Darby said back.

"And you can only have been victorious in that battle, considering that you are here now, which I am glad to see." Onyx replied.

"We were, though things might have been different if the Nemesis had not been destroyed." the blue-haired Bot said in return, making the Maximal nod back.

"You are welcome Orion, I am glad that I could help in that regard..." he replied.

"That actually is the reason Onyx is here among the members of the Thirteen." Nexus then said, gaining Orion and the Maximal's attention.

"What do you mean?" the former asked.

"When we last fought the Darkness..." the Prime then started to say, only for Micronus to cut him off mid-sentence.

"You mean when we lost our Onyx and Prima to it." he said, which earned a solemn nod from Nexus in return.

"...Yes, when we lost more of our Brothers. The Enemy appeared to have the rest of us surrounded, but then Onyx here came in and helped us hold it off long enough for Vector to get us out of there."

"And once we were safe, we found out about how he sacrifced himself to help you defeat Unicron and Galvatron, as well as lead the Maximals against their Predacon Oppressors. His acts made him worthy of becoming an honorary member of the Thirteen and of having the name of our fallen Brother." the smaller of the two Primes added, gaining a slight smile from the Primal.

"Thanks, but I am only trying to help...especially after..." he began to reply before trailing off, as a regretful expression quickly appeared on his face.

"...what happened to Airazor and the rest of my friends." he added, gaining mirrored looks from the others around him.

"You found her, you found Airazor and the other Maximals?" Orion asked, his face looking surprised before it changed to a more solemn expression.

"It was the Darkness, wasn't it?"

Onyx nodded back, turning to face the horizon whilst the blue-haired Bot and the Primes simply watched.

"Yes, it absorbed them... it absorbed her into itself. And I couldn't stop it, so now I will fight to ensure that doesn't happen to anyone else here." the Maximal said back.

"We will make the Darkness pay Onyx, I know we will." the blue-haired Bot replied with a determined and sympathetic tone, earning a nod from the others.

"I am honored to be fighting by your side once more Orion." the former-Predacon said back, before noticing Myra standing on her own just aways from the group.

"So I take it the Asari is yours and Liara's Daughter?" he then asked, which made the Human-Bot look towards her as well.

"Yes she is, though it did come as a surprise to go from seeing my Daughter as a baby, to then seeing her as an adult the next."

"She looks very much like her Mother." the Maximal replied, gaining a slight smile from Orion before a more thoughtful expression befell his face.

"What is it Orion?" Onyx asked, having noticed his small friend's look.

"Since meeting Myra now…this future-version of her, hearing about her tough her life has been…though only in the most cryptic way imaginable. I cannot help but want to know exactly what it is and how I can fix it once we are sent back to our own times, I mean she is my Daughter and to know that her life is going to be hard and cruel to her, I just couldn't bare it to know all that and not try to fix it." Orion replied while staring out at the wilderness, not noticing that both Micronus and Nexus had stepped closer.

"We have to admit Orion that we first saw your Daughter, we could sense a dark aura emanating from her spark. But even though it is similar to what we have felt before amongst our own brothers…" the Minicon replied, gaining a nod from Orion in return.

"You mean Megatronus?" he said back.

"Yes Orion...but unlike our fallen Brother, we have a feeling that she will not succumb to that darkness inside of herself, for she also has light there also..." Nexus added.

"...because no matter how much we may want to, sometimes there are things you just cannot change." he finished, gaining a reluctant but understanding nod from the blue-haired Bot in return as he stood there and watched his Daughter.

Meanwhile the Asari was standing and looking out at the storm in the far-off distance, her face sullen and thoughtful.

_'What am I doing here? They say that I am a Prime, that I belong among the ranks of these legends around me. That I am the same as both my Father and my Grandfather, but that cannot be any further from the truth..._' Myra thought, not noticing that someone walking towards her from behind.

'_...I mean they said that I became a Prime because I spared Vasir, which was something I never thought I would do in the two hundred plus years that I pursued her. I have still killed plenty of others in the name of revenge, used people to get my way. My hands and soul are stained with the things I did in my quest to bring justice to the Woman who ruined my life, so there is no way that I can be worthy to hold this._' she added while looking down at the exposed Matrix in the chest-plate of her Prime Armour.

"Are you alright?" a female voice then spoke, gaining the Asari's attention as she turned to see Solus Prime standing next to her.

"Yes, thank you." she replied before looking away and back to the horzion, while the Femme stared down at her with a puzzled expression.

"I thought you were going to speak with Optimus and your Grandfather?"

"I was, but I kind of want to be on my own right now." the Darby said back, without even looking back.

"You have a lot on your mind." Solus then stated with an observing-like expression, which gained a nod from the younger Woman in return.

"You could say that, after all I am probably the least qualified person here. I mean everyone here has saved the galaxy at least once. I mean you and the rest of the Primes defeated Unicron, my Grandfather did the same as well as beating the Reapers as well. Even my Father defeated Galvatron and his Predacons, but me..." she started to say with self-loathing evident in her voice, while Solus watched.

"...All I did was hunt down a Woman who killed my Mother and my Fiancé...I mean how does that put me in the same league as the rest of you?" she added, which brought a look of understanding to the larger Prime's face.

"I can see that this is bothering you Mira Prime, but you should know that the matrix does not make mistakes in who it chooses to carry it. There is a reason to everything that happens in our lives, no matter if it be good or bad. I learnt that shortly after having been killed by my spark-mate...Megatronus."

"...the Fallen." Myra replied, earning a nod from the Femme as she gave the Asari a thoughtful expression.

"Yes and like you are now, I was terribly confused by what had transpired. For I arrived here in the All-spark terribly confused by what had happened to me, as I did not know why my lover did what he had. The Man I loved would not have been unable to hurt me, let alone kill me. But in time I learnt the truth that Megatronus had been corrupted by Unicron during our final battle, thus explaining all of my Spark-mate's confusing behavior that occurred afterwards. For he had lead the way alongside Prima in our battles with the Chaos Bringer, only for him to begin arguing with his friend in what we should next while also pushing the rest of the group away once the enemy was gone. He literally demanded that I forge him the Requiem Blaster, stating that we should have the firepower to protect ourselves from whatever follow Unicron as a threat to us and Primus. And though I disagreed with this newfound belief of his, I still built it for him."

"Why?" Myra asked with a curious tone, making Solus sigh in return.

"Because I loved him and wanted to support him, despite his confusing behavior. He also became jealous of my friendships with Onyx Prime, Nexus and Micronus, even though he had never been so possessive of me before then."

"I am sorry about what you experienced, but I don't understand how this has anything to do with me?" the Asari asked in return.

"It is because unlike Megatronus who never questioned what was happening to him, you instead have. I can see it written all over your face as you worry why you were chosen as to be a Prime, always focusing on the bad elements and never on the deeds you have accomplished in your life..." the Femme continued, while Myra remained quiet and listened.

"..like defeating not only defeating and sparing the one who was the catalyst for the darkness in your life, but also ending the threat her organization posed to the Galaxy. You also helped end the life of a murderer who had ruined the lives of thousands of innocent people in her long life, bringing peace to another similar young Woman like yourself." Solus added, gaining a thoughtful expression from the Asari.

_'She is talking about Tolae._' she thought as the Femme spoke once more.

"...You also learned to love again, opening your heart and soul to another. Someone who has begun to heal the scars that the past have left you with."

_'Kat..._' the younger Prime thought, her mind filling with images and fond memories of her lover before a confused expression appeared on her face.

"How do you know all this?" Myra then asked, which gained a slight smile from Solus Prime.

"Because we have been watching you Myra, throughout your life...just as we did with both your Father and Grandfather. For we were created by Primus, given life from his very being which allows us to see those who are connected to him as well. And while you do represent the dark side of the balance between day and night along with your Father and Grandfather, you are far from unworthy of the title and responsibility that you share with them and the rest of us." Solus said, gaining an appreciative slight-smile from the Asari in return.

"I guess I never thought of it that way, thanks."

"It is hard to see the light when you have been seeing darkness for long periods of your life, but there is light around you and within. So don't lose hope in yourself and the ones you surround yourself with Myra, because they will give you strength as well." the Femme replied, making the younger Prime stare back with a knowing look.

"That is what happened to Thirteen right, after you were killed I mean?"

"Yes..." the larger Prime started to reply, her blue optics focusing on her smaller friend.

"...After my murder. Liege Maximo was the next to fall before Megatronus, because he found out what happened. And from that moment, the group fell into disarray. Prima killed Megatronus for what he did and when his and Liege's betrayals were exposed, the latter having played a part in my demise...as he had always been very manipulative. But both Micronus and Onyx then entered the Well of All-sparks, having grown tired and grief stricken due to all the tragedies that befell us. Vector Prime left too, choosing to live out the rest of his days in a unknown dimension. Optimus chose to enter the Well too, so that he would be reborn as one of the many Cybertronains that were being created every day..."

This made Myra's eyes widen in return, having listened to that last part.

"Wait, Optimus is one of you?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, he is the Thirteenth Prime. He acted off advice from Alpha Trion, who read in the Covenant of Primus that Optimus would one day be needed during one of Cybertron's darkest times." the Femme replied, making the Asari turn and look at the red and blue Bot who was still talking with her Grandfather.

"I had no idea..." she started to say back, only for Solus to cut her off.

"No one outside our group did, Alpha Trion said it was necessary that it remained that way. He himself was the only Prime who stayed among Primus's children, while the rest of us faded away."

"There are legends that the Thirteen are immortal, but since you're standing here before me, I guess that isn't true." the Asari then said, gaining a nod from the Femme.

"Unfortunately that is the case, as the only beings who could claim to be so, are the Aeons. But even they can die as the deaths of Primus and Unicron have proven. And even though we, like the rest of the Cybertronian-race could live for millions of years originally, that hanged due to the effects of the Primus-Wave which made us more like our Human friends..." the larger Prime added, looking back to her friends as she spoke.

"...After watching our race stagnate and fall into Civil War, even though it was influenced by the Darkness via Unicron. It was the right decision that our Creator took and lessened our life-spans, since life should be cherished for the very reason that it is in itself...finite."

This gained a nod from Myra as a understanding expression appeared on her face, which was noticed by the Femme.

"Nothing should last forever." Myra added, making Solus nod back.

"Yes, exactly. Everything that has a beginning, must eventually end. That is the way of the Universe, and it was a long time coming for the Cybertronain Species to join the rest of their neighbors in this. I believe that is another reason why your Grandfather, your Father and you were chosen to be Primes. So that you act as a bridge and pass the ownership of the last Matrix from Cybertronain hands to those of the rest of the galaxy, giving them the responsibility of protecting and leading future generations."

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Myra was so engrossed in listening to Solus, that she did not notice that both Jack and Orion were standing behind her.

"Everything alright here?" the blue-haired Bot asked, gaining the Asari's attention.

"Yes everything is fine Dad, I was just talking with Solus." she replied with an affectionate smile, earning a similar expression from the Bot as Optimus and the other Primes stood behind them.

"Did you know that Optimus didn't start out as Orion Pax, but was originally a member of the Thirteen?" Myra then asked, gaining a surprised look from Orion and a nod from her Grandfather.

"Really, no I did not...though it makes sense considering that I met the big Bot and the rest of you when I first became a Prime." the Blue-haired Bot replied whilst looking around the group, earning slight-smiles from them all.

"I didn't know originally, but Optimus told me during our conversation just now." Jack added, before Myra returned her attention to the Thirteen.

"Alright...so what's our next step then?" she asked.

"Well considering those large, always-present storm clouds in the distance over in that direction..." Onyx Primal began to say as he gestured behind the others, making them turn and look that way.

"...my guess would be that is where the Darkness is situated." he added, gaining a nod from Vector Prime.

"Yes, whatever that Darkness is, it has never left that location which as it turns out, is the very center of the All-spark. It simply sends copies of itself along with Tyrants and Wraiths out to capture more Sparks for it to consume, slowly corrupting and draining the All-spark around it." he replied which brought a slight smile to Orion's face, one that both Jack and Myra noticed.

"What is it Dad?" the latter asked, with the Thirteen watching from behind them.

"The Darkness can probably detect us..." the blue-haired Bot started to explain while gesturing between himself and his family, pointing at their matrices.

"Via our pieces of Primus, so we can't simply attack head on. We need a diversion."

This earned a knowing look from Optimus, with Nexus and the others quickly realizing what their little friend was talking about.

"We could be that distraction Orion..." the former-Autobot Leader began to reply, before Solus cut him off.

"Yes, the Darkness has already shown that it will focus on us when we are in it's vicinity." she added as Micronus stepped forward.

"Just like it did when it killed and consumed our brothers. The Darkness was nothing but fully committed to wiping us out."

"That is why my Brothers and Sister, we should take the lead and distract the Darkness..." Optimus then added before looking over to Vector, who nodded in return.

"And then I can teleport the Trinity here directly on top of our common enemy, giving them the chance to finish it off."

"Sounds like a plan." Myra then replied with a confident smirk, earning similar expressions from her family before another distorted male-voice suddenly spoke up.

"Yes it does..." It said, making the group turn around to see a jet-black Tyrant standing before them.

"Oh Scrap!" Onyx said in return as everyone stared back in surprise, as the usually blank looking giant began to change.

..."pity that it will not work." another voice then added, making the Primes look behind them to see a Wraith appear behind them, leaving them between the two new arrivals.

"By the All-spark." Optimus stated as both the Tyrant and Wraith shifted their bodies into both Megatronus and the human-like version of the Chaos Bringer.

"The Fallen!" Nexus spat, while Solus's optics widened in response.

"...Megatronus..." she muttered as Myra clenched her fists, which glowed with biotic energy.

"Unicron!" she said back, having remembered seeing him during one of her earlier dreams.

"But they are both dead, there is no way that they are here now?" Micronus replied with worry tingeing his words, while Optimus shifted his hands into his arm-blades.

"They are not Micronus, the Darkness has simply made two of it's drones take on their appearance as a means to rattle us."

"Well it's not going to work, Let's get them!" Onyx shouted before shifting into his Dragon-mode and charging at the Fallen-Tyrant, but it easily dodged the Maximal's attack and followed through by slamming it's fists into his back and knocking the Beast onto the floor.

"Onyx!" Micronus cried out as the Tyrant looked at the others, it's purple eyes glowing as they narrowed.

"That was pitiful, nothing but a simple Beast." the Fallen said with gritted teeth, the disdain evident in his voice.

"You are not Megatronus!" Solus said back while tightening her grip on her Hammer, earning slight smile from the enemy.

"No, I am not..." he started to reply, only for the Unicron clone to cut him off.

"...we are merely extensions of our Master and since these individuals had been corrupted by the Dark, that means their forms are our Master's to use."

"It matters not, for we will not allow you to disgrace their memories any further." Vector Prime replied as he equipped his blades of Time, while Jack and Orion readied their own Star-Sabers.

"You seem to believe that you have a chance of defeating the Darkness that rules us..." the Unicron-clone began to reply as storm-clouds gathered overhead, which coincided with many more Tyrants and Wraiths appearing around the Primes, seeping out of the crystalline ground and taking form before them.

"...you do not realize how wrong you are..." the Fallen added as a cannon grew out of his arm, which he pointed down at the sprawled form of Onyx Primal.

"Destroy them!" both clones then shouted in a united voice, making the army charge at the group.

"Primes defend yourselves!" Optimus roared as he cut down on of the Tyrants, making his comrades charge back at the enemy and clash.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

The battle was fierce and unforgiving as the Primes and the soldiers of Darkness fought while a storm battered the area with rain, thunder and lightning. Orion, Jack and Myra had engaged the Wraiths while Unicron's clone watched with a look of disdain. And Optimus and his brethren fought the Tyrants as Megatronus stood over injured beast-form of Onyx Primal, a disinterested look on his face as he glanced down at the Beast.

"You are not one of these people, you were not touched by Primus's wretched light. You are nothing." he said in a hateful tone, gaining a growl from the black-Dragon which resulted with the Fallen-Tyrant stamping it's foot on it's back and making the Maximal yelp as he aimed his arm-cannon down at it.

"Time for you to join your species."

But just aways to the left, Solus was charging towards the pair and knocking any Tyrants out of the way with her Hammer.

"Micronus, I need a boost!" she shouted to the Minicon, who was right now holding onto an enemy's face and gorging it's eyes out.

"Okay, on my way." he said back before climbing up onto the Tyrant's head just as the Femme approached, before leaping off and shifting into a small object that clicked onto the her right arm, while his enemy was then shot down by an energy-wave from Jackson Prime's holo Star-Saber.

"That's great." Solus then exclaimed as she felt a boost of power rus through her body, which was visible due to the her optics and joints glowing with bright purple light as she then swung her hammer into the Fallen's back.

"Arrgh!" he grimaced while being sent flying over Oynx and onto the ground ahead, while the Femme stopped over her Maximal friend.

"Okay Micronus, give Onyx a boost while I deal with Megatronus's doppelganger." she said while watching the clone of her dead lover slowly recover, as the small Minicon disconnected off her arm and landed on the Dragon's back. This made Onyx Primal quickly get back to his feet and roar up at the heavens as his optics and the underside of his black armour began to glow with a blue light.

"Go and help the trinity Onyx, go now." Solus then added, earning a low growl before the Dragon spread it's wings and launched itself back into the sky, leaving the female-Prime with the Fallen who had just got back to his feet, looking back at her with his narrowed purple optics.

"You would strike the one you love?" he said with a sinister and judging tone, which only made Solus's optics narrow in return.

"You are not Megatronus, therefore I have no trouble ending your miserable existence Tyrant." she replied, making the Fallen smirk as they circled each other, completely ignoring the battle raging around them.

"You would like to think that, but my Master not only corrupted and enslaved your lover. He also absorbed everything that made Megatronus who he was, so I know you just as well as he did...and secretly he knew you had feelings for Nexus, you cheating whore." he said back, which enraged the Femme as she launched herself at him and swung her hammer.

"You lie!"

Meanwhile Myra, Jack and Orion were holding their own against the Wraiths, all while Unicron merely watched from just aways. He seemed more than happy to let the black-drones do the work for him, looking almost bored as he stared at the three.

"Several Wraiths just spawned here on my side." the blue-haired Bot stated as he stabbed the nearest enemy through the chest with the Star-Saber, before performing a roundhouse kick that took off the head on another to his right.

"Same here on my side." the Asari added while throwing two Wraiths into a group advancing towards her with her biotics, making them topple like bowling pins.

"I noticed..." Jackson Prime replied while slashing two enemies in half with his holo-Saber, while also unleashing an energy-wave that cut through another ten behind them.

"...no matter how many we kill, more just keep coming." he added as his Son grabbed and threw another Wraith to the floor before pulling his weapon out of a dead enemy lying on the floor beside him and swinging it into the head of yet another Wraith that had charged at him from behind.

"So what's the plan? Just keep swinging until we cannot anymore..." he asked, with his own Daughter giving both Men a knowing look as she performed a biotic flare that decimated a large group of Wraiths as yet more rose up from the ground.

"I hope not, that plan sucks." she said as the trip found themselves surrounded by a couple of hundred enemies, which made Jack look up into the sky and smirk.

"I wouldn't worry..." he started to say, before suddenly Onyx swooped down and landed on number of the Wraiths before swinging his tail through scores of others.

"Onyx!" Orion exclaimed with a relieved smile, before Optimus in his vehicle mode joined the fight and ran down another score before pulling a hand-brake turn and sliding into several more and stopping beside the trio.

"Jack, Myra. Get in!" the big-Bot said as his passenger door opened, with the pair nodding back as they climbed into the vehicle.

"What about me?" Orion asked as he sliced the head off another Wraith, while Optimus began to drive off and run down more enemies.

"Look behind you." the Autobot replied, making the blue-haired Bot turn to find Onyx kneeling down beside him with his neck and head lowered.

"Okay, this is going to be cool." Orion then stated with an enthusiastic tone.

As that was happening, Solus and Megatronus were locked in battle as both tried desperately to gain an advantage over the other.

"I don't recall it being so difficult to kill you Solus." he said back while firing a blast from his arm-cannon, but the Femme deflected it with her hammer effortlessly.

"Perhaps it is because that time was due to you blindsiding me, which is a mistake I am not intending to make again." she replied with a confident smirk, gaining a similar reaction from her adversary.

"Sounds like you are finally accepting who I am." the Fallen said as he lunged at her, only for the Femme to hit him in mid-air with a swing of her hammer, sending him flying and hitting the floor hard.

"No, my Megatronus died the day Unicron corrupted him. Your just a lifeless copy..." she replied as he rolled a couple of times across the crystalline floor, finally coming to a stop just aways from her.

"...and now it is time for you to embrace your end." the Femme added as she walked over to his still form and raised her hammer over her head, readying for the killing blow. But her eyes suddenly widened as Megatronus rolled over and looked back at her with a caring and fearful expression.

"...Solus?..." he started to say, which made her pause as she saw her Lover lying before her.

"Megatronus?" she asked with a hopeful tone, thinking for a split second that her Lover was somewhere inside that copy. But this made the Fallen smirk back as he lifted hos arm-cannon at her and fired, hitting her directly in the chest and sending her onto the ground with a burnt chest-plate.

"Ha ha ha ha..." the Tyrant started to laugh as he quickly got back to his feet and walked over to the Femme, who was trying to get recover despite the pain she felt in her chest.

"...all this talk of knowing what I was and all I had to do was show you an affectionate face and say your name softly, how truly pathetic you really are..." he continued as he stood over her and aimed his weapon down at her, the inside of it's barrel began to glow as he prepared to fire.

"...and it's time for my Master to consume you." he finished as his arm-cannon hummed and shown brightly, but just as he was about to fire, Nexus Prime rolled in and sliced the Fallen's legs off.

"Arrrgh!" he cried out while falling to to the ground, his feet and legs dissolving into dust which blew away in the almost gale-force wind.

"Solus, you alright?" the Prime asked while helping the Femme to her feet, gaining a nod from her in return as she looked down at the crippled clone of her Lover.

"Yes, this thing just exploited a momentary weakness of mine." she replied while gripping the hilt of her hammer tightly, gaining a knowing nod from the Bot.

"Okay, well I'll let you do the honors." Nexus said back, gesturing to the enemy as the Femme stepped before it and raised her weapon over her head.

"...Solus..." he said in a soft tone while looking back with a touching stare, but this was met by a cold and angry look expression as she looked down at him.

"You're not him..." she started to reply before slamming her hammer into his head, crushing it and killing the Tyrant as it's body turned to dust and revealed the cracked crystal ground where he lay.

"...that was for you Megatronus."

"Okay, let's get back to helping the others." the other Prime then replied, only for the Femme to stop him as he turned away.

"Wait, I think we are in even more trouble than we originally thought with this attack." she warned, gaining a curious look from Nexus in return.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile Orion rode on the back of Onyx as the Maximal rained down fire from the sky and wiped out scores of Wraiths and Tyrants alike, while on the ground Optimus drove through the enemy as Jack fired his rifle through the wound-down window of the Autobot's passenger door, killing any black-drone that Optimus missed. Myra was doing the same thing on her end, throwing biotic projectiles which slammed enemies on to the floor, killing them instantly.

"This is getting to easy." the blue-haired Bot called on his com-link, gaining a head-shake from his Father as he head-shot another Wraith that had managed to dodge Optimus's aggressive driving.

"Why did you have to say that Orion?" the Human Prime asked disapprovingly, earning a nod from the Asari in return.

"I guess that means we should expect trouble now." she replied as Unicron suddenly appeared before the truck, gaining Optimus's attention as he sped towards him.

"Run him down Optimus!" Jack said, which was answered by the Autobot slamming the accelerator down and making the engine roar as he increased speed toward their enemy, making the Wraith clone smirk as he stood his ground. But just before the Semi-truck could slam it's grill into the clone of the Chaos Bringer, Unicron dived out of the way and then fired several energy blasts at the trio.

"Incoming!" Jack shouted as Optimus began to strafe left and right in an attempt to dodge the attacks, with the first few shooting past. But then the last few hit the Truck directly, earning a grimace from the Bot as he lost control and was forced to transform back into his robot-mode. Flinging Myra and her Grandfather onto the crystalline ground as he rolled to a stop.

"Myra, are you alright?" Jack asked as he slowly got back to his feet, gaining a painful nod from the Asari as she mirrored his actions.

"...yeah, nothing some medi-gel wouldn't fix..." she started to say before turning her attention to Optimus, who was trembling slightly as he got to his knees.

"...Optimus...?" she then tried to ask, only for another voice to speak out and cut her off.

"You should worry about yourself Mira Prime..."

This made the Asari turn around to see Unicron standing over her with a glowing fist aimed at her head.

"...because if just one of you three die, then the Trinity dies as well." he continued but Myra simply smirked back, which made the Wraith's expression change to confused as she gestured above him.

"…what?" he started to ask while turning around and staring up, with his purple eyes widening as a look of shock appeared on his face. But before he could say anything more, he was suddenly crushed as Onyx Primal landed on the jet-black enemy and crushing him to dust.

"No one hurts my Daughter." Orion then said as the Dragon roared in return, gaining an appreciative smile from the Asari.

"Thanks for the save…" she began to say, only to be cut short as the ground began to shake.

"What is going on?" Jack asked as Optimus and the other Primes looked around with confused looks, while the earthquake continued.

"I am not sure." the Autobot replied, gaining a knowing look from Solus.

"I think we should ready ourselves though…" she started to say before a giant black hand suddenly broke through the crystalline floor beneath Onyx Primal and grabbed the Dragon, flinging Orion off it's back in the process."

"Dad!" Myra shouted before using her biotics to catch him in mid-air and lower him gently to the ground, while Onyx roared in frustration while attempting to break free from the hand's grip.

"Onyx, Micronus…get out of there!" Nexus then shouted, but only the Minicon was able to do so as he transformed back into robot-mode and was quickly thrown off the Maximal's back as it continued to fight against the vice-like grip of the black hand before a dark and booming voice spoke up, shocking everyone.

"_**I have finally found you…Beast, and now I will feed on your spark!**_" it boomed before slimy tendrils grew out of every part of the hand and stuck to Onyx, draining energy through the Dragon's body as it roared in agony.

"Onyx!" Micronus cried out as he and the others watched as the jet-black Beast started to look weak and brittle as the blue glow of it's optics and the gaps between the pieces of it's armor flickered. But then almost as quickly as it had started, the hand drained the life out of the Maximal and it's body went limp before it sank into the black liquid-like surface of the appendage and was consumed.

"NO!" the Minicon screamed with wide-eyed optics, having seen his second beast-like friend killed before his eyes as the black-hand opened up to reveal that Onyx was no more.

"By the Allspark…" Optimus began to say, only for the ground to shake once more and cut him off.

"_**This has been a long day coming, but you are all within my reach…now…**_" the voice boomed again before a giant jet-black figure with glowing purple eyes breached the crystalline ground and revealed himself to the Primes, towering over them as Unicron appeared at his feet.

"…it's the Darkness!" Jack added as he, his family and the remaining Thirteen stood before the behemoth as the storm picked up it's pace.

"This really is our darkest hour." the former Autobot Leader replied with a worried tone, as it appeared that the end really was around the corner.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.**

**Next Chapter: It is final battle as the Primes come face to face with the Darkness, but who will emerge the victor?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter, enjoy. **

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XXVI**

The conditions had become horrendous as the storm continued to batter the crystalline environment below it, hitting it with heavy rain, blinding lightning and deafening roars of thunder. But suddenly there was an explosion, a massive ball of dark-energy that spread out in all directions and fried everything within it's blast radius. It even managed to cancel out the effects of the storm, leaving a giant hole in the dark-clouds that gathered overhead, pushed aside by a cloud that had a familiar mushroom-shape to it. And once the energy blast had subsided, the area no longer looked like the shimmering crystal landscape it once had. For it was now burnt into a black, desolate wasteland.

Orion came too and found himself lying on the ash-covered ground, the blue-haired Bot's entire body ached and his Prime-Armor was steaming. Despite the pain the Darby was currently feeling, he managed to look around him and see that Jack, Myra and the Thirteen were all in similar conditions as they were lying unconscious about the area.

'_What in the All-spark was that?_' Orion thought as he tried to ignore the pain he kept feeling pulsing through his body each and every time he tried to move, managing to get onto his hands and knees.

'_That's it...come on._' he thought before noticing the others slowly coming too, but before he could say anything, the Bot noticed the giant circular hold in the storm and the calm atmosphere surrounding him and his allies.

'_Looks like we are in the eye of the storm._' he thought before a dark shadow was cast over him all of a sudden, making him look around.

'_Oh Scrap!_'

For standing over him and the other Primes was the Darkness, glaring down at them with it's glowing purple eyes.

"_**This is all that stands before me, six of Primus's children and three primitives that **__**are **__**carry his remaining essence...**_" it started to say, with his voice echoing around the area.

"_**...I am not impressed.**_"

"I know my Master, these Primes are nothing like Primus." Unicron replied, while slowly everyone else came too and began to recover.

"Myra, you alright?" Orion asked as he looked over at his Daughter, who grimaced and breathed heavily as she got back to her feet.

"I'll be okay, just need a moment." she replied, while Nexus, Jack and Optimus looked up at their enemy.

"I don't think you are going to get one." the Human Prime said back as everyone's attention was brought to the behemoth in their midst, as Unicron stood between them and his Master.

"What you just faced was but just one drop of the power that my Master has at his disposal after absorbing the majority of the sparks in this realm, including that of your Beast-friend. Do you not see that you are greatly outmatched by my Master?" the Chaos bringer asked, which made Optimus step before the group.

"It matters not Unicron, for freedom is the right of all sentient beings. So we fight for them against any and all threats, including the Darkness that stands before us."

"...The Darkness! That is a very theatrical name, but that is not my Master's name." the Wraith-clone replied, gaining an uncooperative stare from Orion as he took a step in front of his Daughter.

"Then what is it's name?"

This suddenly made the giant's attention drift to the blue-haired Bot, with it's eyes focusing on him as he tightened his fists while never taking his focus from it.

"_**My name is **__**X**__**akron...the**__** Bringer of Death.**_" it's voice boomed, which was followed by a roar of thunder and flashes of lightning as Unicron smirked.

"…which also includes your own." he added whilst pointing at the group, but this made Orion grit his teeth as he tightened his grip on the hilt of the Star-Saber.

"We'll see about that…let's get them!" he then shouted before lunging at the Chaos Bringer, followed by Myra and Jack as the Thirteen attacked his Master.

"_**You have no idea who you are dealing with…**_" Xakron replied as Nexus jumped onto it's right arm and ran up towards it's shoulder, while Optimus and Vector leapt at it's legs. Micronus meanwhile transformed back into his powering form and attached himself to Solus's hammer, before the femme swung it down onto the Bringer of Death's left foot, making it explode into black liquid.

"_**Arrgh!**_" the Darkness cried out before quickly reforming it's foot in time to kick the hammer welding Prime, while the former Autobot Leader and the holder of the blades of time stabbed their melee weapons into it's knees, making black ooze leak out.

"_**Gaggh!**_"

Meanwhile Unicron ducked under Orion's attack, with the Prime's saber narrowly missing the Aeon's head as it swung over him before then countering with an uppercut, one that sent the Darby flying onto his back.

"Dad!" Myra called out in a panicked tone before firing several biotic projectiles at their common enemy, only for the Wraith to evade them by disappearing into the ground.

"Where did he go?" her Grandfather asked in a worried tone as the Asari ran to her Father's side, helping him to his feet.

"I don't see him." she said back as she looked around the area, only for her eyes to widen as the Chaos Bringer materialized behind Jack.

"Look out!" she shouted, which made him spin around just in time to block the Wraith's fists with his sky-boom shield.

"You are only delaying the inevitable." Unicron said back as he pressed his fists down on the holo-shield, but Jackson Prime managed to push back and knock their adversary away just enough to unleash an energy wave with his saber which hit the enemy directly in his chest, slicing his body in half. Both all three Primes watched as both halves of the Wraith's body hit the ground and turned into liquid.

"You got him?" Orion replied as he readied his Star-Saber again, making Jack shake his head in return while keeping an eye on his surroundings.

"I don't think so, be ready."

This gained nods from both his Son and his Granddaughter as they prepared themselves for another attack, with all three of them going back to back as the battle between their friends and the Darkness unfolded just aways from them. But as the Trinity kept their attention on the area around them, waiting for Unicron's next attack. None of the Darbys noticed as a black liquid began bubbling through a crack on the ground behind their backs, gaining a puzzled look from Orion.

"Anybody hear…?" he started to ask before being cut off as the liquid suddenly shot up out of the ground like a geyser, completely enveloping the trio.

"gah!" Myra spat as she and the others felt a tentacle-like grip wrap itself around their bodies, incapacitating them as it held them there in place. The Primes tried to free themselves, struggling against the iron-like grip as Unicron reformed himself and looked at them with an evil smirk.

"I've got you now…." he began to say as he held out his arms, which had taken on the look of the very tentacles that now had captured the group.

As this was happening, Xakron managed to knock both Optimus and Vector from his body with similar-looking tentacles growing from his black liquid-like skin while Nexus slashed his way through the same growths with his Omni-Saber as he got onto the behemoth's shoulder, gaining it's attention as it's eyes narrowed at him.

"_**I am growing tired of you…**_" it's voice boomed, while the Bot smirked as he rushed toward it's head.

"Let's cut you down to size." he jumped in while slicing down the last of the tentacles, with only the Darkness's face left before him. But just as he pulled his blade back for the killing blow, another tentacle grew out of Darkness's skin behind him and swiped the Prime off himself.

"No!" Solus shouted as she saw her friend fall to the ground, having finally recovered herself.

"_**Enough!**_" Xakron then shouted, with his voice echoing around the entire area as the Thirteen suddenly found themselves frozen to the spot as more black liquid appeared around their feet and held them in place.

"I can't move my legs." Vector said with frustration tingeing his words as he struggled against the liquid's hold, while Nexus was quickly stopped from getting to his feet as his arms and legs were pinned down by the same substance.

"Scrap, neither can I." he replied, which made Optimus look back at his siblings as their hands were bound by more of the tentacles.

"None of us can, save your strength." he said in both a commanding and understanding tone, which gained Xakron's attention as the Darkness looked down at the former-Autobot Leader.

"_**Yes, do not struggle. For it only weakens you and I do desire to taste the strength of your sparks.**_"

"Master, did I not tell you that they would fall to us." Unicron then said, making Optimus and the others look down to see that Jack and his family had also been captured.

"_**You did my servant. You continue to serve me well, even after your original demise.**_"

"That isn't Unicron, we finished him off back on Virmire." Orion replied with a defiant tone, earning the pair's stare as their purple eyes focused on him.

"_**Indeed you did, thus bringing us all to this moment.**_" Xakron answered, which brought a questioning look to Optimus's face.

"What do you mean, what are you exactly?" he asked, regaining the Darkness's stare in return.

"_**You wish to know what I am…follower of Primus? This has to be a first amongst the inhabitants of this plain of existence…**_" he started to say as what looked like a smile appeared on his face, making him look at all of his enemies as they remained incapacitated before him.

"…_**very well, you wish to know of me…then learn.**_" he added as more jet-black tentacles grew out of the ground, one for each of the captive Primes.

"Where is that going to go?" Orion asked with a worried look as he watched the appendage before him slowly slither and stretch up towards his body, while Unicron simply smirked as he bare witness.

"Wait and see Prime." he replied with a teasing tone, as the tentacles then touched the front of the heroes chests and slithered up their armor towards their faces before pulling back enough to look at their faces.

"You have got to be joking." Myra then said with a hint of disgust in her voice, having noticed the tip of the tentacle pointing towards her mouth as it remained directly before her face. But suddenly each black growth then surged at each Primes forehead and burrowed in, with black veins growing over the surrounding skin as it penetrated their minds.

"Think happy thoughts." Jack replied under gritted teeth as he felt his tentacle wriggling through his head before his eyes suddenly began glowing purple, with all of his friends and allies reacting the same way as Xakron connected to them.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

It was then that a mist suddenly descended before the Primes, with each of them looking deeply into it as it swirled and took on the form of an image of a vast emptiness.

"_**I am a Entity beyond your comprehension, one that comes from a universe so very similar to your own, though one that was unable to sustain it's balance between light and darkness…**_" Xakron began to say as the image changed to show alien beings continuously fighting with one another in bloody conflicts, conflicts that spanned their entire universe.

"…_**until a group came together with a plan to end all conflict, by purging all negative energy from their realm.**_"

The mist then shifted to show the group in question, made up of various bipedal and quadruped beings as they stood around a spherical device.

"_**So they created the Terminus Matrix, a device that could bring their chaotic universe the peace they craved for themselves and future generations. And once activated, it did just that and drawn all of the negative energy of their realm within it.**_"

Everyone watched as they saw the device power up and the fighting that had consumed all of creation for that reality slowly stopped until everything was peaceful.

"_**In the span of a century, their worlds had changed from being ravaged by war to paradises that shared peace with one another…it was sickening.**_"

None of the Primes could speak as their eyes remained focused on the images created by the mist before them, which then changed again to show the Terminus Matrix once more.

"_**With their plan an apparent success, the group had started to plan of how they would dispose of all the negative energy that the Matrix had collected, as it was nothing more than a repository…**_" the Death Bringer then started to say as the image then spread out to show the group talking as they stood around the device, with time passing to reveal new members of the group taking place of the old ones.

"…_**but as the years went by and their work past down to their descendents, tasked to complete the disposal of this Dark Essence…**_"

The images changed to show the group disbanding and leaving the device on it's own in the now dark room where it lay.

"…_**one by one, they all left to live their lives in the utopias that their ancestors had made possible. Leaving the Terminus Matrix to gain dust in a tomb of their own making.**_"

But then the mist swirled again to now show purplish streaks of light being emanated from the device, lighting up the room.

"_**But in all that time, the energy that device stored began to slowly change and evolve until finally it achieved sentience, in other words…..it became…me!**_" Xakron explained as the images then revealed a black liquid-like substance breaching the walls of the Terminus Matrix and escaping into the room.

"_**You see, you cannot simply bottle up all evil and darkness in the universe for it breaks the very balance that it exists on…you cannot have light without dark.**_"

It was then that the Thirteen and the Trinity of Primes watched as the images changed to show the more familiar black liquid-like form of the Darkness then escaping from the group's laboratory and spreading out over the planet, consuming all life on it.

"_**I was free and angry for my forced captivity and as I fed on all those that came into my path, I realized what my role was…which was to purge all sentient life from creation itself. I was the very embodiment of Darkness and this universe was going to pay for their arrogance in trying to hold me…**_" he added with anger underling his words as the images changed to show a great war enveloping that universe, with armies fighting against Xakron and his growing hordes.

"_**The inhabitants of this paradise were at first overwhelmed by my presence, but they quickly regained the will to fight as their ancestors once possessed. And fought me they did as I spread myself across the cosmos, but they did not realize that as they battled to save their utopia, fighting with ever ounce of hate they had for me. They were only making me stronger…**_"

The images then showed the Darkness consuming all those that fought against it, moving like a wave through the masses of soldiers.

"…_**and it was not long until I had eradicated all sentient beings from the universe, though my powers continued to evolve and I then consumed all life itself…leaving a dead cosmos in my wake.**_" Xakron continued as the mist then revealed his black and purplish energy-form passing through the void of space, surrounded by stars and dead planets.

"_**After I had consumed all life in my reality, feasting on their very essence and absorbing their combined knowledge. The very fabric of that realm began to unravel as though the universe knew that life was no longer possible within it's boundaries and that it's balance had been completely torn apart. So I found myself baring witness to the end of the very universe that had given me life as every star exploded into what you call supernove…**_"

The stars in the image then did as the Darkness described, decimating themselves into energy-waves that destroyed everything in their paths while the Entity watched, completely unharmed by the destruction happening around it.

"…_**I had become impervious to the wrath of a collapsing universe and waited to see what would become of me in whatever creation itself had in mind next, but instead I found myself trapped in what could only be described as a void…**_"

The mist then showed Xakron surrounded by what looked like spherical images, showing different forms of life forms living their lives.

"…_**and I could see into the very universal streams of entire universes that mine had been unaware of, a multiverse made up of either very different or similar realities with only slight changes to them.**_" the Darkness explained as the Primes then saw the images in the mist more clearly, which made their eyes and optics widen.

'_That looks like our reality, but I am still a teenager and Optimus looks a little different._' Jack thought as he stared at one, while Myra stared at one showing someone who looked very familiar to her fighting Reapers.

'_That can't be….John?" _she thought as more images appeared showing numerous versions of Optimus and Megatron battling alongside their comrades.

"_**I watched all of these realities as I waited in the limbo that kept them all separate, until one 'window' appeared to me. After all of the universes that I had witnessed, this one felt newer like it had only just been created. It also had what looked like a crack running through itself…**_"

The group could only watch as they saw what the Entity was describing happening before them in the mist, witnessing it's energy slithering into the cracked window-like aperture.

"…_**and it was something that I could pass through and so I left the nothingness of the void and entered this new universe, finding myself in a plain of existence that ran parallel with the world of the living, something that the other realities all had differing names for.**_"

'_The Allspark…_' the Primes all thought in unison as Xakron spoke once more.

"_**I found new life there to feed upon as the ones called Aeonians had begun exploring this realm, looking for the very power they sought to make them gods…but they found me instead.**_"

The images in the mist changed to show the war between the Aeons and the Darkness, something that the Asari Prime recognized from her dreams. For she saw Primus and Unicron fighting alongside their fellow Aeonians against their common Adversary.

"_**I quickly found a way out into the living realm of this universe and began spreading my influence amongst it's inhabitants, feeding on their aggressive and dark natures as I fought against those that freed me…**_" he added before the mist showed the world of Scissio and the final battle raging upon it's surface.

"…_**but my enemies made a final desperate push to force me back into what you call the All-spark, but I was too much for their forces…until two brothers stood against me.**_"

'_Primus and Unicron…_" Optimus and the other members of the Thirteen thought as they saw their Creator and his brother fighting against Xakron, before plunging their sabers into it's heart.

"_**They managed to defeat me, sealing my essence back into the plains of the All-spark, into the very cracks that I had used to enter this universe. But I was not destroyed and I had left my mark…**_"

The images then showed Unicron's eyes glowing purple as he, Primus and the survivors of the Aeonian species conferred after the Darkness's defeat.

"…_**for during our battle, I sensed the darkness in Unicron's spark. It was something that I could corrupt and control, so I infected him with a piece of myself. A piece that would grow and slowly reverse the connection that the brothers shared in their united stand that had trapped me in limbo once more. All I had to do was be patient and bide my time and if there had been anything that I had become good at while stuck between realities for what felt like an eternity, it was waiting.**_" the Entity said with a sly and hopeful tone to his voice as the mist then showed his trapped form slowly becoming free of it's cage during the passing years.

"_**First I felt Primus's life-force fade away, which could only have occurred with his death. And then a short time later, I felt Unicron's essence disappear and the bonds that had held me in place were gone…**_"

'_That was after the Primus-wave that ended the Reaper War…_' Jack thought, while a knowing look appeared on his Son's face.

'…_And after Galvatron and Unicron were defeated on Virmire._**'**

"…_**and I went back into the All-spark and began feeding on the sparks that resided there so that I could regain my strength, while also reaching out with my mind out into the realm of the living, influencing it's sentient life-forms into conflict.**_" he said, which made Myra's face take on a shocked look.

'_Xakron is responsible for the rise in distrust, hate and violence that slowly took hold over the galactic community over the last five hundred years._' she thought before suddenly the mist disappeared and everyone found themselves back on the barren wilderness of the All-spark with both the Darkness and Unicron stand before them.

"_**And that brings us to this moment, where I will now consume you all and continue with my purpose…**_" Xakron then said as the tentacles left the foreheads of all the Primes, slowly retracting back towards the ground from which they appeared. All but the one that had connected to Myra, which just remained eye-level with her as the Entity turned his attention to the Asari.

"_**...wait, what is this I can feel from this one.**_" Xakron then said as his attention turned to the Asari, which made Orion's eyes widen as his gritted his teeth.

"Leave her alone!" he spat, the Darkness ignored him as it closed in on his daughter.

"_**You have darkness in your heart, I could not sense it until now...but you are just like Unicron here.**_" it said while gesturing to the Wraith standing beside her.

"_**Let's see just how far that darkness goes...**_" the Entity then said before the tentacle suddenly latched onto the Asari's chest-plate and leaked inside, making her thrash about and struggle as it connected with her spark.

"Myra!" Orion then shouted as he fought back against the black-liquid that was holding him down, gaining a similiar reaction from his Father in return.

"No!" Jack spat as they and the Thirteen watched while Xakron probed Myra's soul, with her eyes glowing purple as thunder and lightning continued to crackle and flash in the storm-clouds overhead.

"_**This one has seen much darkness in her life, starting with when her Father died...**_" it began to say, glancing over to Orion with a knowing look, gaining a shocked expression from the blue-haired Bot.

"._**..watching him lying in his death-bed and passing away pained the Asari, for she had always had her Father in her life before then...**_" the Entity continued before looking back into Myra's memories, with the young Prime now completely still as she was now completely under it's control.

"_**...then came a time when light reappeared in her heart, when she met her first Love. But that did not last as On their 'Wedding' day, her Mother was murdered and Myra here was forced to end her **__**fiancée's**__** life due to his fatal injuries.**_"

Everyone there went deathly quiet as they listened to the Darkness as it spouted Myra's painful memories, Solus was the only one among the Thirteen who looked down to the ground with a pained and understanding expression. But the look on Orion's face was one of complete shock and horror as Xakron's words sunk in, for he had heard that his Daughter had gone through times in her life, but he had no idea how bad it really had been.

'_...Myra._' he thought as a single tear running his cheek, while his attention remained focused on his 'little girl'.

"_**It was **__**this event that poisoned the Asari's heart, making her thirst for vengeance and forcing Myra away from her friends and remaining family. Because she then spent the next few centuries alone in her pursuit of the one responsible, with only her pain and hate to sustain her.**_" Xakron added with a gleeful tone as large smile appeared on it's face, which made Jack's blood run cold as he helplessly watched. But Orion meanwhile was more focused on the gut-wrenching revelations that had been dropped on him from the Darkness about his Daughter's life.

'_Myra lost her first love, Liara murdered…I don't kn…_' he stared to think before his attention was once again brought back to what was happening in front of him, as the Entity's eyes glowed even more as it stare down at the Asari.

"_**Her inner turmoil and darkness will make her a fine servant for my purpose…**_" he said while shrinking down to their height, looking into the Prime's eyes as he did so.

"…_**accept the Darkness in your heart…accept me.**_"

Then before anyone could say or do anything, Xakron shifted into a black and purple glowing mist and entered Myra through her mouth and nose, making her eyes turn to black as she stood there in a paralyzed state.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Myra found herself standing in what could only be described as a complete void, nothing but darkness surrounding her as she looked at her empty surroundings.

"What's going on?" she said aloud, her voice echoing into the distance as she immediately clenched her fists and took a defensive stance, as though feeling that something was a miss.

"_**We are inside your mind, you and I.**_" Xakron's voice replied, making the Asari look behind her and see only nothing but blackness at her back.

"Get out of my head." she shouted back defiantly as her fists glowed blueish/white with biotic energy as she continued to look around, hoping to see a target that she could attack..

"_**Why would I leave when we have a lot in common, since you have spent the majority of your long life embracing the darkness in your heart.**_" he then replied as he materialized behind the Prime, making her spin around and through a biotic punch at his face. But Xakron simply blocked it with one hand, before grabbing her throat with the other and lifting the Asari off the ground.

"Ugh…fu…you." she managed to reply between gasps for air as the vice-like grip around her neck tightened, as the Entity's eyes narrowed at her.

"_**Perhaps you need a little reminder of what you are capable of…**_" he started to say while dropping her to her knees making her breathing became heavy, while he stretched his arms out to the sides.

"…_**very well, remember these moments and let their pain fuel your anger.**_" the Darkness added as their surroundings began to change and take on a new form. Myra's eyes then widened in response as she found herself observing her Wedding Day once more, showing Vasir's attack on the Church which ended with her Mother's murder. This brought tears to the Prime's eyes, for she witnessed the Leviathan Leader shooting Liara in the head in what appeared to be slow-motion.

"No, why are you doing this to me?" Myra pleaded as she could not take her attention from what was happening before her, with the scene shifting to her kneeling over Shepard's critically injured body.

"_**I am trying to make you see your true potential, to free you from the shackles of light that are holding you back.**_" Xakron replied as they watched her younger-self euthanising Shepard, but the Asari shook her head in return.

"You're wrong because I may have been driven by grief and anger originally, but I then had friends who helped me see beyond my need for vengeance." she replied as Kat, Evac, Crosscut and Tolae appeared around the pair, earning an angry stare from the Entity as it noticed how Myra was focusing on the Human Woman.

"_**Very well...**_" he spat back while reasserting his grip around her throat and lifting the blue-Female off the ground once more, looking into her eyes as his glowed brighter.

"_**...if you will not see sense, then I will force you to change. Because deep down, you wanted to kill the one called Vasir, you wanted her to drown in her own blood. And unlike Unicron, who I had to corrupt through the darkness in his spark. You already embraced it once, so do so again!**_" she spat as purple energy glowed around his hand and then enveloped the Asari, making her grit her teeth as she felt it burn through her entire being.

"No...I...I will...not..." Myra tried to say through the pain, as she suddenly witnessed herself murdering Vasir in cold blood at the foot of Leviathan back on Earth time and again. She could feel the euphoria and elation that came with this moment...and it felt good.

"...No...I...I..." she continued to reply as she felt her dark feelings bubbling to the surface, until a sinister smirk appeared on her face.

"...that Bitch deserved nothing less than to die at my hands."

"_**Excellent.**_" Xakron said back with a smile of his own as he let go of the Asari, who stared back with glowing purple eyes as she and the Darkness stood beside the limp body of Vasir, before the darkness that surrounded them suddenly enveloped the pair.

"Myra...?" Orion then called out in a confused and worried tone as he saw Xakron release the other Prime, who dropped to her knees for a moment.

"...Myra?"

Everyone remained quiet and simply watches with bated breath as the Asari slowly got back to her feet, though keeping her back to them all.

"Myra!" the blue-haired Prime then called out, making her turn to face him.

"What in the All-spark...?" he quickly added as his eyes widened in shock, for his daughter's eyes were now permanently glowing purple and her skin was covered in black and purple veins. The Matrix stored in her chest-plate was now flickering as well, like it was struggling against whatever had taken a hold over her.

"_**Your Daughter has accepted the darkness in her heart Orion Prime, she is now mine.**_" Xakron said with a smug grin, gaining shocked looks from everyone there.

"No." Jack replied.

"This can't be." Nexus added as the Asari joined Unicron's side while they stood beside their Master, who then grew back to his original towering size.

"_**Once again, Primus has failed. He chose to put his faith in imperfect sentient beings, just like those who created me. And now the Trinity has been broken, leaving this universe at my mercy.**_"

"Myra, look at me." Orion said, trying to get his Daughter's attention. But the corrupted Asari simply stared coldly out at the other Primes, while the Darkness returned it's attention to him.

"_**There is only one task remaining that will forever stain this Asari's heart, ensuring that she always remains this way…**_" it started to say as a sinister smile appeared on it's face while pointing it's finger at the blue-haired Bot.

"…_**Mira Prime, this Man is the very beginning of your pain and needs to be eradicated…kill him!**_" Xakron then commanded, earning a nod from the Prime's Daughter as she clenched her fists and focused her biotics into them, making her body glow with a purplish light.

"As you wish, my Master." she replied in a blank, emotionless tone.

"Myra don't…" Jack tried to say back, trying to catch his Granddaughter's attention. But the Asari merely walked past and up to her bound Father, while the other members of the Thirteen watched in shock.

"Myra, stop!" Solus shouted, only for Optimus to notice that his Sister was still gripping her Hammer, taking notice of the green block-like object connected to it.

"Micronus…Now!" the Big-Bot shouted, which made his Minicon-Brother suddenly disconnect and shift back into his Robot-form.

"Forgot about me, didn't you." he said, gaining a surprised look from the Entity before it turned it's attention to it's Wraith-servant.

"_**Unicron, crush that Minicon!**_"

But before the Chaos Bringer even had a chance to move, the smallest of the Thirteen jumped towards the former-Autobot Leader and shifted back into it's alternate mode and connected to his right arm.

"That's more like it." the Bot replied as he felt a surge of power run through his body, enabling him to break his arm free from the tentacles and shift it into his arm-cannon.

"Take this Xakron!" he said as he aimed his weapon at the Darkness and fired off several energy blasts, each on hitting it's target directly in the face.

"_**Arragh!**_" it cried out as it's concentration was broken enough for the Primes to free themselves from their bonds, which for Orion was just in time, for his Daughter was about to strike him with a biotic punch.

"Myra, stop this." he said as brought up his hands to block her attack and grab her wrist, which made the Asari narrow her eyes in return.

"No, you have to die." she spat back before kicking him in the chest, sending the Prime onto his back.

"Orion!" Jack then shouted as he darted to his Son's side, but he was suddenly attacked by Unicron.

"Stay out of it, this is for them to work out. You though…are mine." The Chaos Bringer then said as he raised his arms over his head, which began to shift into blades as he readied to strike the Human Prime. But the older Darby managed to activate his holo-Star Saber and deflect the attack, following through with an elbow to the face that made the Wraith stumble backwards.

"I don't think so." he replied as he then lunged at his enemy, making it go on the defensive.

Meanwhile Optimus managed to fire off several more shots at the Entity as the remaining members of the Thirteen freed themselves, joining his side as they readied their weapons.

"Orion…" the Autobot called back to the blue-haired Bot, gaining his attention as he glanced to his Father's former-mentor while preparing for Myra's coming attack.

"…keep your Daughter at bay for as long as you can, while we will distract Xakron and give you the opportunity to get through to her."

Orion nodded back as the Asari launched herself at the Prime, making him fall on his back and catch her with his feet, using her momentum to then throw her over him and onto the ground behind him. Optimus then turned back to his siblings as Micronus transformed back into his robot-mode, looking at them with a serious and stoic expression.

"Xakron must keep his attention on us, no matter the cost." he then said before charging forward at the towering Behemoth, firing his arm-cannons at it as they joined his side.

"I'll power up your blades Vector." the Minicon then said as he power-linked with his brother, making the Prime's blades glow extra strong.

"Thank you for the boost, my Brother." he replied before swinging his left blade towards the Entity's right arm, which was lunging down toward Nexus and Solus, only to stop it in it's tracks as though it had been frozen.

"_**Arrgh…what…**_" Xakron spat as he fought to control his arm, which gave the Bot and Femme enough time to get out of the way.

"…_**Raaagh!**_" he continued as his arm then suddenly moved and slammed into the ground, before they both then turned around and attacked it, slicing and hammering away.

"_**Damn you!**_" the Darkness cried out as he pulled the arm back, while Optimus continued to fire a barrage of weapons fire at his face.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

As this was happening, Orion and Myra circled each other as the Bot gave his Daughter a worried and caring look.

"I don't want to hurt you Myra, please snap out of it."he pleaded, which made the Asari grit her teeth in return.

"Too late, you already did that when you died…" she spat before creating a giant biotic-fist and smacking it directly into his face, sending him tumbling back onto the ground.

"…and now I am going to make you pay for leaving us." she continued while creating a energy-blade in her left and lunging at him with it, but Orion quickly rolled out of the way and got back to his feet as she landed next to him.

"I'm sorry for what happened, but Myra please think. I would never want any harm to come to either you or your Mother, I love you both too much." he replied as she attacked again, throwing a punch and then a side-kick his way, only for the blue-haired Bot to block both and push her back once more.

Not too far away, Jack and Unicron clashed their melee weapons together, causing blue and purple sparks to fly off as they dueled.

"You are weak Prime, just like the rest of your lineage. My Master will defeat and consume you before making your universe suffer the same fate." the Wraith said with a venomous and gloating tone, only to be met with a punch to the face which made him stumble back, which Jack then followed through with a back kick that knocked the enemy onto his backside.

"You're very confident in your Master aren't you…" he started to reply as the Chaos Bringer quickly reformed himself and attacked, only for the Human Prime to dodge and slash at his back.

"…though you never talk about what you're going to do." he added as the Wraith grimaced and spun around with a hateful stare.

"I guess that's because I am going to kill you." the Darby finished as he spun around and unleashed an energy-wave at Unicron.

The battle between the Thirteen and Xakron continued to rage on as the Entity struggled to hit each of the attacking Primes, due to his strikes passing through portals not unlike ground-bridges which were being created by Vector Prime.

"Nice assist Brother." Solus said in an appreciative tone as she dodged yet another attack from the Darkness, one that passed through another portal and exited on the other side of battlefield.

"I do what I a can, my Sister." he replied while pointing one of his blades at the black limb and freezing it in time before the portal closed and cut it off from Death Bringer's body.

"_**Arrrgh!**_" he cried out in pain as he pulled back, allowing his limb to grow back while he looked down at the Cybertronian responsible.

"_**I have had enough of this trickery…**_" he began to say before punching down at the ground with his other arm, causing a shockwave that knocked Optimus, Nexus and Solus to the ground.

"…_**you die now!**_" the Entity spat as he shifted into a black liquid-like mass that swirled through the air towards Vector Prime, surrounding him in what looked like a tornado.

"Not today Xakron..." he replied before creating a portal and diving through, just in time to escape and reappear several feet away as the Entity reformed himself and looked over at him.

"…because we will have this…" the Prime then continued to say, only to be cut off as he found his feet stuck in a familiar black liquid.

"…what in the All-spark?"

This gained a smile from the Darkness as he gestured down to his left foot, making the Bot look there and see that Xakron's foot had merged with the floor.

"_**You forget 'Guardian of Time and Space' that I can be everywhere…**_" he started to say as black hands appeared out of the liquid that was holding Vector in place, quickly latching onto him and pulling him down into it.

"No…No…No" the Bot shouted, gaining the others attention as he started to sink into the Entity's liquid mass.

"…_**now you and will be consumed!**_" Xakron added, gaining horrified looks from the other Thirteen as they watched their Brother pulled down into the darkness below him, though not before Micronus managed to detach and fall to the ground beside them.

"Vector, No!" Solus screamed as he disappeared from sight while the Death Bringer's purple eyes glow extra bright, like the consumption of the Prime strengthened him somewhat more.

"You piece of Scrap, I will kill you!" the Femme then roared as she turned and launched herself at the enemy's knee caps, swinging her hammer as she did so. But before she could make contact, several tentacles lunged out from the limb and quickly wrapped themselves around her, making Solus drop her weapon as she became entangled in them.

"Solus, we'll get you out." Optimus shouted as he and Nexus ran toward her, gaining the Darkness's attention as he looked down at them.

"_**Wait your turn…**_" Xakron then began to say as he swung his left arm and knocked the pair flying, before looking back at the trapped Femme and smiled.

"…_**I wonder what your spark will taste like.**_" he then added before Solus was suddenly pulled into his leg, leaving no trace that she was ever there as the Femme was absorbed into it's form.

"SOLUS!" Nexus and Micronus both cried out before the former started to charge at the Entity, only for Optimus to grab him by the shoulder and stop the Bot in his tracks.

"Nexus wait, we cannot simply charge him or we will suffer the same fate as our comrades." the Autobot said, gaining a angered but understanding look from the other Prime.

"Then what is our plan of attack." he replied while the Big-Bot glanced over to see that Jack and Orion's fights were not fairing any better, as Myra was slowly breaking down her Father's defenses with hit after hit from her biotics, while Jack was now in a stalemate with Unicron's clone.

"There is only one path that remains for us Brothers, we must combine our power." Optimus replied as Xakron turned his attention to the trio, his eyes glowing even brighter as his smile widened.

"_**I have tasted the sparks of your siblings, now you will join them!**_" he said with a victorious tone, which made the Prime shake his head in return as he clenched his fists.

"I think not Xakron, for we will now make you pay for our fallen." the Bot replied before looking at both Nexus and Micronus, who nodded back.

"Combine!" the three then shouted out loud as both the Bot and Minicon leapt into the air over Optimus, which caused the three to emit a bright white light that almost blinded Xakron as he shielded his eyes.

"_**What…**_" his voice boomed, gaining the looks of Unicron, Jack, Myra and Orion, who stopped mid-fight to see what was happening as the explosion of light continued to glow.

"…_**Impossible!**_" the Entity continued to say as it then died down and revealed a larger and more aggressive looking Bot, instead of the three that had stood before him.

"…Optimus?" Jack muttered as he recognized the face of his friend and former-Mentor, but his body was now larger and more armored than before, with a mixture of red and bronze color to his new mold and with a green gem-like shape in the center of his chest-plate, one that fueled glowing green power through the grooves and joints of his armor.

"We are now Ultra Prime, Xakron and you will fall before us." the Bot said with a voice that was a mixture of all three Primes at once, before he suddenly launched himself into the air at the Entity and swung a now larger version of Solus's hammer directly into the enemy's face.

"_**Arrrgh!**_ Xakron cried out as he stumbled back a little, but Ultra Prime did not stop as he continued his advantage and swung the hammer once more and hit the Darkness again and again.

As this was happening, Orion moved quickly and grabbed the distracted Myra and threw her down to the ground, gaining a grimace from the Asari as she rolled to a stop just aways from him.

"I will get through to you Myra, you are my Daughter after all." he said with a hopeful tone as he walked over to his brainwashed opponent, who slowly recovered as she got onto her hands and knees.

"You can say nothing that I will believe, for you have been dead to me for centuries now. My life has been one of hate and anger, and now Xakron has simply reminded me that it is my true path to follow." she said back as he then stopped and stood looking down at her, which made him shake his head in return.

"You have no idea how wrong you are…" he started to say, giving her a compassionate stare. But the Asari suddenly shone brightly with biotic power and lunged up at her Father, hitting him directly under his chin and sending him flying across the area and landing several feet away.

'_Damn it, I should have seen that coming._' he thought with gritted teeth as he struggled against the pain of that hit while lying on the ground, before suddenly his Daughter pinned him in place by placing her armored boot on his chest and holding her left glowing hand in the air.

"I have had enough of your bullshit, you are nothing but a painful memory to me…Father…" she began to say while forming a biotic projection of a boulder directly over him, making his eyes widen as he looked into hers as they narrowed at him.

"…and I will make sure you stay that way."

Meanwhile Ultra Prime managed slam his hammer into Xakron's face again, sending the Entity falling onto it's back and causing a small earthquake to shake the ground as he landed on it's chest.

"You will pay for the deaths of our brethren." he said with his unified voice while raising the weapon over his head, preparing to bring it down on the Darkness's face as it lied there with an unconscious look. But just as the big-Bot was about to strike, the Death Bringer's eyes shot open and caused a large tentacle to rise up behind the Prime and latch onto the hammer, stopping the attack in it's tracks.

"_**I am not defeated so easily…Primes..!**_" Xakron's voice boomed as another tentacle suddenly rose up out of his chest and latched onto the green gem-like form on the Bot's chest.

"…_**and I will feast on your sparks.**_" he added before the tentacle ripped the gem away, which transformed back into Micronus.

"Nooooo!" he cried out before being pulled into the jet-black surface of the Entity's body, leaving the remainder of Ultra Prime to fall off the body and land on the ground beside it.

'_We've lost Micronus…what do we…_' Nexus began to think, before being cut off as the Darkness quickly reformed himself and knelt down beside the Bot and then began to tear the armor from him with tentacles formed from his own fingers.

"Gaah, No!" the Prime cried out as this happened, feeling excruciating pain as he was torn apart until only Optimus remained. The broken off parts were then absorbed into the Darkness as it looked down with a gleeful expression at the fallen Autobot, who could barely move his gravely injured form.

"Optimus!" Jack shouted as he saw this, taking his attention away from Unicron who was currently recovering from a blow to the head as he lay on the floor. Even Orion managed a glance, his eyes widening as he saw the Entity then pick up the former Autobot-Leader in his hand.

"_**You fought well, but now it is over.**_" Xakron said as he looked at the defeated Prime.

"You may have defeated us, but…" the Bot started to say, only for the Death Bringer to grit his teeth and swipe a finger-like tentacle at the his face.

"_**I will hear no more prattle from you..!**_" he jumped in as the appendage tore off the Bot's jaw, gaining a painful sound as energon leaked out from the wound.

"…_**you will be silent as I devour you Prime.**_" the Darkness added as his clenched hand began to envelope the Cybertronian. But Optimus managed to look over at his fellow Primes, his optics conveying his sadness at failing his friends.

'_I am sorry, we have failed you. And now this fight must be your own._' he thought before completely disappearing into the Entity's fist, making Jack's and Orion's eyes widen in horror as they then saw Xakron reopen his fist and reveal that their friend was now gone.

"_**At long last, the Thirteen are mine…**_" he said with a relieved tone, before turning his attention back to the others and smiling, as Unicron rose up behind Jack and Orion found himself at Myra's mercy.

"…_**now, where were we?**_"

**A/N: Going to have to leave it there for now, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading it. I really appreciate it.**

**The pieces of music I listened to while writing this chapter were :**

'_**Revival' from Halo 4 - **_**for when Xakron was describing his origins to the Primes.**

'_**Armored Titan Battle' from Attack on Titan - **_**I listened to this during the battle scene between the Primes/Xakron/Unicron and Myra, including the part with Ultra Prime.**

'_**Death of Eren's Mother' from Attack on Titan - **_**I listened to this while writing the Fall of Ultra/Optimus Prime.**

**Next chapter: Jack and Orion have their backs to the wall as Xakron has consumed their friends and turned Myra against them, with all hope seemingly as lost as she is to them. Is this the end of the Trinity of Primes and the beginning of the end for the Universe?**


	27. Chapter 27

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XXVII**

"_**Where were we?**_" Xakron asked with a knowing smile as he looked down at the Primes, with one of them already at the mercy of another that was under the Darkness's control. And the Entity's smile grew a little wider as he looked at Jack, who activated both his holo Star-Saber and Skyboom Shield as he looked at his Son and Granddaughter, failing to notice that Unicron had recovered and was preparing to attack from behind.

"Let your Father go Myra, this isn't you." he warned, earning a disinterested glance from the corrupted Asari as she readied to drop a biotic boulder construct on Orion.

"Stay out of this, or I will rob Unicron of his prize as well." she replied, which made Jack suddenly spin around and shield him-self from the Choas Bringer's attack, with his arm-blades slamming down on the Prime's shield.

"Thought I forgot about you, didn't you Unicron." he replied, earning a aggravated look from the Wraith as the two were locked together.

"It matters not, you and your Son will die today regardless." he replied with a hateful tone, pushing his blades down on the Skyboom shield in an attempt to break through. But Jackson Prime simply smirked as he held his ground, readying his holo-saber.

"Not while I still have a say on the matter."

The Human then put his strength into his shield and pushed back against his opponent, forcing Unicron to break off and stumble back slightly. But before the Chaos Bringer could recover his balance, Jack followed through by swiping his Star-saber at the enemy's chest and slicing it open, which caused black liquid to spill out as the Wraith grimaced.

"Gah!" he cried out in pain with a shocked look on his face, with his arm-blades shifting back into hands as he went to cover the wound. But the Human-Prime then deactivated his weapons and grabbed the Wraith, using all his strength to pull Unicron with him as he performed a ground throw and launched his adversary into the air.

"What!" Myra quickly replied with a shocked expression before the Chaos Bringer then collided with her, sending them both crashing to the floor as Jack recovered and reached his Son's side.

"You alright Orion?" Jack asked as he helped the blue-haired Bot to his feet, earning an appreciative nod in return.

"Yeah thanks Dad, but we need to free Myra of Xakron's influence."

"I agree, so I am going to keep Unicron busy so that you can concentrate on my Granddaughter..." the older Prime started to say, only for a more serious expression to appear on his face as he looked at his younger successor.

"...but you can't play it nice with her now, understand? If you drop your guard again, Myra will kill you." he warned, gaining a nod from Orion in return as he looked at their two enemies who were getting back to their feet.

"I know and I have a plan, but..." he started to say, making his Father look back with a curious expression.

"but?"

"...why is Xakron simply watching, he could sweep us aside with a snap of his fingers if he wanted to right now?" the younger Prime asked, making them both glance up at the entity who was merely watching them.

"I guess he wants his two disciples to finish us while he digests what's left of our friends."

The Darkness's purple eyes narrowed as it looked down at the pair, the grin never leaving it's face as it towered over them.

"Then let's free Myra and kill Unicron, so we can finally wipe that smug look of Xakron's face." Orion said in a confident tone, which brought a smile to his Father's face.

"Let's roll!" he said back before the pair separated and charged at their targets, who had finally got back to their feet and turned to face the two Men.

The young blue-haired Bot equipped his Star-Saber, making it glow with blue/white light as he spun around and unleashed an energy-wave towards his Daughter. Only for the Asari to leap up and over it, performing a perfect somersault as the attack past under her before stopping in mid-air as her body glowed with purple biotic light before unleashing an energy attack of her own at the Bot.

_'Oh scrap!_' Orion thought as he was forced to dive to the right, narrowly missing the projectile which hit the ground beside him. But the impact caused a shockwave to expand from the spot, which then hit the Prime and knocked him back to the ground as the Asari landed on her feet before him.

"So you now take the gloves off with me Father, I should have known that you would finally reveal your true colors." she said with a spiteful tone, before throwing another projectile at the blue-haired Bot as he recovered. But Orion quickly swung his Saber down before him just as the energy-ball was about to hit him, slicing it in half And making the attack pass him by.

"You're not giving me much choice Myra, please think about what it is you're doing." he said back, hoping once more to get through to his Daughter. But the Asari merely gritted her teeth as she created a bioitc blade in both her hands and charged towards him, her purple eyes glowing brightly.

"This will end with your death!" she spat while swinging her blades down upon her Father, making Orion bring up the Star-Saber and block the attack, causing purple and blue energy to erupt from the clash of weapons.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile Jack was in the middle of another duel with Unicron, his Saber and shield deflecting each of the strikes the Chaos Bringer caused with his own copies pf his own Chaos Edge.

"You remind me of my Brother, Prime. The two of you fight similarly..." he said, gaining a slight smirk from the Human as he deflected yet another attack, only to follow through by hitting his enemy with the Skyboom Shield, which made the pair separate slightly as the latter stumbled back.

"Thanks, that's quite the complement...which I didn't expect." Jack replied before then lunging towards his enemy with the holo Star-Saber, only for Unicron to dodge and pin the blade between his two.

"It was not meant so, because like my weak-hearted Brother. Your attacks are easy to read and manipulate to my advantage..." he replied with a knowing tone, before suddenly locking the Prime's weapon in place and yanking the Human towards him.

"Arrgh!" the Prime cried out before being hit in the face by the Chaos Bringer's elbow, which the latter then followed through with a knee to the Man's chest and then an elbow to his back. This made Jack fall to the ground as Unicron stood over him, looking down with a self-satisfying stare.

"Who do you think taught Primus how to fight, you never stood a chance."

_'He's been playing me all this time._' Jack thought as he lay on his front on the burn't crystalline ground, trying to regain his breath as his back and chest ached. But the Human Prime didn't get the chance as he was suddenly grabbed from the back of his neck and pulled back to his feet by the Wraith.

"Let's see how much more I can hurt you." he said before punching the older Darby hard in his stomach, gaining another grimace from Jack in return.

Xakron watched with a interested expression on his face, taking in every detail of Unicron's fight with the Human Prime.

_**'My servant has the upper hand, which means this Prime's life is about to come to an end.**_' it thought before turning it's attention to the other fight taking place not far from them.

_**'Now this one is certainly interesting.**_' Xakron added as he saw Myra and Orion clash, each switching between defensive offensive techniques as they attacked one another.

_**'My new newest ally should finish her Father off momentarily, making sure her spark remains in darkness.**_'

And the fight between Father and Daughter had certainly become a fierce one, with the latter angrily slashing her blades at her opponent. But Orion brought up his Star-Saber once again to deflect them, causing blue and purple sparks to erupt from the clashing weapons. But the Asari then began to glow with biotic energy, which Orion recognized as the build-up for an attack. So he quickly broke off and dived to his left, as the other Prime suddenly performed a biotic charge and went past him like a blur.

'That was a close one.' he thought as his Daughter stopped and spun around, a surprised but no less angry expression on her face as she gritted her teeth.

"How did you know I was about to...?" she started to say, only for the Blue-haired Bot to cut her off mid-question.

"I have seen Liara perform that more than a few times over the years Myra, you and your Mother are very much alike."

This suddenly made the Asari's expression soften for a moment as she stood there, gaining an ever-so slight smile from her Father in return.

'_There, she's hesitating. I have to keep the pressure up, hopefully I can finally get through to her..._'

But before the Bot could finish that thought, Myra attacked him once again with her biotic blades. The Prime though dodged her by spinning around, following that through by elbowing the blue-female in the back and sending her to the ground.

"Come on Myra, I bet your Mother and I taught you better than that." he replied with a kind smile, which made her stare back with a hesitant expression again while on her hands and knees.

'_I guess we did, so let's see if I can get her to remember more...even if I do not._' he thought as the Asari got back to her feet, so Orion sheathed the Star-Saber onto the back of his armor and took a fighting stance. This made Myra stare back with a angry and confused expression in return.

"You aren't using your weapon, are you giving up or is this some kind of joke?" she asked, making the Bot shake his head in return as he clenched his fists.

"Neither Myra, I want to see how well your Mother and I taught you...now face me!" he said in a serious and commanding tone, which brought a sadistic grin to the Asari's face.

"With pleasure..." she started to reply before firing a biotic blast at her Father, making him dive to his left and dodge it. But just as he performed a roll and ended up back on his feet, the blue-female used another biotic-charge to end up right in front of him.

"...since you won't last very long against me." Myra then added as she prepared to attack him with a double biotic-punch, only for the Bot to suck under it and sweep-kick his opponent off her feet.

"You're not impressing me Myra, why are you relying on only your biotics? Surely 'we' showed you to mix it with hand to hand as well...?" Orion said back as he watched his Daughter recover and get back to his feet.

'_...after all, Liara and I sparred enough after the Predacon War, helping to hone her skills in that area._' he thought, which brought another hesitant look from the Asari.

"Now impress me!" he then added, throwing a punch at her face. This suddenly made the young Woman block the attack and grab the arm, before pulling the Bot over her body and throwing him to the ground beside her.

"How was that?" she suddenly replied with a slightly softened expression, which then changed to a confused look.

"What did I just...?" she asked, while the blue-haired Prime flipped back onto his feet and turned back to her.

'_I got through to her for a second, that was Myra._'

But this earned a questioning look from Xakron as he watched the pair from just aways, taking note of his brainwashed Asari's behavior as she attacked her Father once more.

_**'Why doesn't she simply kill him with her biotics?**_' it thought as it saw the Prime block the Woman's roundhouse kick, only for her to follow through with a reverse roundhouse and hit him in the face.

'_**Just kill him already!**_'

Myra's kick felled Orion onto his back as his opponent launched herself at him, only for the Bot to perform a backward roll and end up on his feet while she landed directly in front of him.

"That's more like it, you really are like your Mother." he said as the Asari started to throw another punch his way, only for her to stop and stare at him hesitantly. This made the Darkness's eyes widen as it saw what was happening between them.

_**'No, that Prime is starting to get through to her...I have to intervene!**_' it thought before clenching a fist and making thunder book overhead.

"What in the...?" Orion said as a bolt of lightning suddenly streaked down and hit the ground between him and Myra, making the blue-haired Bot fall back as his Daughter froze to the spot.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

"_**Why are you **__**hesitating**__**?**_" Xakron's voice boomed as the Asari stood there in the darkness of her own mind once more, it's angry tone echoing around her as it spoke.

"I don't know what you talking about, my Father will be dead momentarily." she said back, which made the Death Bringer seep out of the dark and appear before her.

"_**What? Just kill him now, use your biotics!**_" it spat back, gaining a surprised and confused look from Myra.

"...but?" she began to say before an image materialized beside the pair, making the Death Bringer's eyes widen as he looked at it.

"_**What now!**_"

For what he was watching was a memory of the Asari's, specifically one of her and her Father. It showed the blue-haired Prime teaching their Daughter how to fight via hand to hand combat, which made the Darkness narrow his eyes in return.

"_**I see what is happening here...**_" he started to say while turning his attention back to Myra, who merely stood there and looked at him.

"…_**so I**__** guess I should **__**intervene.**_" Xakron added as he flexed the fingers on his right hand, making the Asari stare with a questioning expression.

"What do you..?" she started to ask, only to be cut off as the Entity grabbed her by the forehead and dug his fingers into her skin.

"Arrgh! What…are…you…" Myra tried to say as she felt his fingers slither and burrow through her skull, before wriggling into her brain.

"_**I am ensuring that you fulfill my wish...and kill your Father!**_" he said back with a ferocious tone, with his voice echoing around the Asari as she fell to her knees before the Darkness and cried out in agony.

"Aaaaarrrrggghhh!"

Meanwhile Orion had a look of pure confusion on his face as he looked at his Daughter, for she simply stood before him with her eyes closed.

"Myra?" he asked aloud with a cautious and yet caring tone, taking a step closer to the Asari.

But then she suddenly opened her eyes, revealing them to still be bright purple as she raised her arm to him and blast the Bot with a powerful energy blast.

"Orion!" Jack shouted as the light from the attack caught his and Unicron's attention, with the Human Prime witnessing his Son hurtling backwards to the ground. This gained a smirk from the Chaos Bringer as he looked back down at his quarry, who he had pinned to the ground.

"I think I will kill you only after you have witnessed your own Granddaughter murder your only Son." he said with a devious tone, which made Jack's eyes widen as he kept his attention on the brainwashed Asari as she walked over to floored Prime.

"_**It seems that I still have to take matters into my own hands.**_" Myra replied with a dark and booming voice, which gained the blue-haired Bot's focus despite the pain he was currently feeling from the energy blast.

"…Xakron, your…controlling my…Daughter?" he asked with a grimace, gaining a nod from the Asari as she stood over him and looked down.

"_**Yes, I am now. Because it seems that Myra here…**_" the Entity began to say, looking at the Asari's hands as he possessed her body.

"…_**cannot be entirely corrupted by just the Darkness that exists within her own heart alone. But I think having her witness your death by her own hands should finally tip the scale, don't you think?**_" Xakron added as Orion slowly began to lift himself back up into a sitting position, only for the Darkness to wave a glowing hand down at the Bot and knock him down onto his back once more, making him grimace as the energy surged through his body.

"Garrh!" he cried out with a painful tone, gaining a barely interested expression from his adversary in return.

"_**Please, stay down. You are only delaying the evitable…**_" he replied before clenching his right hand and aiming it at the stricken Man, who looked up and saw that it was starting to glow even brighter than before.

"…_**and I think that I have waited long enough for this moment.**_"

This sentence though gained a smirk from Orion, which made Xakron look down at him with a confused expression.

"And here I thought that you were a patient being, having spent how many eons locked away between universes." he said back with a slightly sarcastic tone, one that earned a dagger-like stare from the Darkness.

"_**Such insolence…!**_" it spat back while stamping Myra's right foot on the Prime's chest, making him cough up some blood.

"…_**you should suffer some more for such behavior before me…**_" Xakron added while making the Man's Daughter get down and straddle her Father, who could only watch as she grabbed his throat with both hands.

"…_**and choking the life out of you should suffice, as well as poison your Daughter's heart completely…so die!**_"

Orion suddenly felt a vice-like grip around his neck, which began to tighten as the Asari's hands began to glow with a mixture of biotic and dark energy.

"…Myra…" he began to say between gasps while grabbing the Woman's arms, trying to free himself in the process.

"…you…have to…fight…it. Take…back…control!" he managed to say, only for the Darkness to smile back with his Daughter's face as it tightened it's grip even more.

"_**You waste your breath Prime, for your Daughter is currently reliving all her most painful memories and there for unable to hear you.**_"

But the blue-haired Bot removed his hand from the Asari's wrist and placed it on her upper arm, ignoring the evil expression she was staring at him with as he looked into her eyes.

"Myra...you...can...fight...this, because...despite...all...that has...happened...you. I...know...that...deep down...you...are...a good...person...at heart..." the Bot started to say whilst trying to ignore the pain he was feeling, while the Dark-Entity increased the pressure around his throat.

Myra though was still in the Xakron's grasp and surrounded by images of all of her most dark and painful memories, all of which played out around her as the Darkness held onto her head with his hand. But despite this onslaught on the Asari, she heard a very familiar voice speak to her through the darkness.

_'Dad?_' the new Prime thought as she tried to focus on his voice, ignoring everything else that was happening around her.

"...and...you shouldn't...let your...past...define...who...you...are..." he continued to say, which gained Xakron's attention as he tightened his grip on the Asari's head.

"_**It is too late for you Myra,**__** for**__** you have been in the darkness f**__**ar**__** too long to walk away now.**_"

But Myra shook her head as she gritted her teeth, trying to keep her attention on her Father's voice while feeling Xakron's fingers slithering throughout her mind.

""…and…no…matter how…this…ends, I…will…always…love you."

This suddenly made the young Woman's eyes widen as his words dwelled in her thoughts, which did not go unnoticed by the Death Bringer as he narrowed his eyes more and strengthened his grasp on her mind.

"_**He is wrong Myra, for we are what we become and you belong in the darkness with me.**_"

But out of nowhere, the Asari grabbed his wrist with a vice-like grip as her eyes locked on to his own and narrowed.

"_**What...!**_" the Darkness then started to say in a surprised tone, while she started to slowly pull his hand out of her head.

_**"...you cannot fight me, you don't have the strength.**_" he added, but Myra gritted her teeth in return.

"My Dad...is...right...Xakron, I may...have...made some questionable…choices in…my life. Allowed my…emotions…to guide me…down…a darker path…" she started to say whilst grimacing, fighting the Entity's control while continuing to pull it's hand from her head.

"…but…I will…no longer…allow…it…to…define…who I am…" the Prime added before ripping her Adversary's hand from her, earning a shocked look from it as she clenched her other hand and made it glow with biotic energy.

"…Now get out of my head!" she spat while thrusting her glowing fist through the Darkness's chest, making it explode before her as the memories that had been playing around her disappeared, leaving the Asari's mind as she stood their alone once more.

Suddenly Orion felt the grip around his throat lessen as his Daughter closed her eyes and sighed while over him, making the Bot look at her with a hopeful expression.

"Myra…?" he asked, which made the Woman open her eyes, revealing them to be back to their normal blue as she slowly nodded in return.

"Yes...Dad, it's me." she replied as she got back to her feet, earning a curious look from the Bot as he followed suit, noticing a regretful expression appear on the Asari's face.

"I am so sorry..." Myra started to say, but was quickly cut off as her Father pulled her into a embrace.

"Shh...it's not your fault." he said with a caring tone, wrapping his arms around his Daughter, who sighed in return as she did the same. But just aways from the pair, Unicron's eyes widened as a look of complete shock appeared on his face.

"What?" he started to say with confusion underlining his words, while a relieved smile appeared on the Prime's face as he looked at his family.

'Thank Primus.' he thought before returning his focus to the Adversary currently pinning him down to the ground, who then looked back down at him and began to smirk.

"Well it's disappointing, but I guess that means I get to kill you now and end this Trinity finally." he said while clenching his right fist and raising it above his head, which then had a dsrk energy surround it as he readied to deliver the killing blow.

But Myra then looked over her Father's shoulder and saw Jack's perilous moment, which made her eyes widen in fear as she suddenly pulled away from his arms and threw her glowing left fist before her.

"No!" she cried out, gaining Orion's attention as he turned and watched while she created a biotic construct of a giant fist and launched it at the Chaos Bringer.

'_Wow._' he thought as the attack hit the Wraith perfectly and sent him flying off the Human Prime, making him hit the ground a few feet away with a thud.

"Dad, you alright?" Orion asked with a worried tone as he joined Jack' side, earning a nod back as Myra kept her focus on their common enemy.

"Yeah, I'm good...and Myra's back with us I see." he replied as both Men witnessed Unicron quickly recover and attack the Asari, who blocked his attack with a biotic shield.

"Yes she is, so let's get in there and help her finish off Unicron." the blue-haired Bot replied as he unsheathed the Star-Saber from his back, gaining a nod from his Father who activated his own Saber in return.

"My Master and I will finish you Asari, you and your wretched blood-line." the Chaos Bringer spat while his arms morphed into blades as he swung them at her, only for the Prime to deflect both with her arms which were shielded in biotic energy.

"I think not..." she began to reply while kicking the Wraith in his chest, causing him to stumble backwards as her Father and Grandfather join her side.

"...since it is not here right now."

"What…" Unicron spat back with a confused tone while the blue-Woman gestured behind him, making the enemy turn around and notice that he was completely alone with the trio.

"…what? Where is he?"

"I guess Myra here had something to do with that." Orion replied with a proud look, which almost made his Daughter blush as she smirked back, while Jack pointed his holo-saber at their Adversary.

"Good work, now let's finish this Wraith before his Master reappears."

But the Chaos Bringer narrowed his glowing purple eyes at them, as several tentacles grew out of his body.

"Brave words Jackson Prime, but I will not be easily defeated." he spat back before lunging at the trio with his tentacles, which swung high and low at the Primes.

"Watch out!" Orion shouted as he and Jack jumped back, with both performing backward somersaults just before the Wraith's attack could reach them. But Myra though used her biotics to launch herself up into the air with another of the tentacles surging up towards the Asari, only for her to catch and grab hold of it and then pull the Chaos Bringer off the ground.

"WHAT!" he managed to shout out as the Prime enveloped him in biotic energy as she swung him around and around, before throwing the Wraith into the ground below.

"Impressive." the Grandfather said with a surprised expression, gaining a mirrored look from his Son.

"I know right." he replied with a slight smirk before returning his attention to Myra, who landed gracefully in front of them.

"You alright?

"Yeah, I just want to get this over with." she said back with a serious tone, never taking her eyes off Unicron as he reformed himself.

"Alright, let's do it." he said before charging the Star-Saber and unleashing an energy wave towards their enemy, only for it to miss as the Wraith bended his body around the attack.

"You will have to do better than that, Primes!" he shouted back while lunging his tentacles at them, which made the Asari throw two biotic projectiles in return. They both hit the Wraith directly in his center, exploding and enveloping him in a biotic stasis.

"Now, finish him off!" she then said, gaining nods from both her father and Grandfather as the pair charged at the frozen Chaos Bringer, who could do nothing but watch as Orion ran him through with a glowing Star-Saber.

"…No!" Unicron managed to mutter with a pained tone, feeling the energy of the Prime's blade eat away at his insides. But it was then cut short as Jack quickly decapitated him with his holo-saber, sending his head flying from his body before hitting the burnt crystalline ground and turning to black liquid once again.

"One down…" the eldest Prime then said as they watched the Wraith's body do the same as the storm-clouds began to converge on the area once more, closing the storm's eye that had revealed the starless night sky overhead.

"…one to go." Myra quickly added as she turned around to see Xakron reform himself and tower over them, a look of pure hate was written over his face as his eyes narrowed at the trio.

"_**You have defeated Unicron.**_" he spat, with his voice echoing throughout the area.

"Yes we have, and now it's your turn." Jack replied as the Asari and blue-haired Bot stood either side of him, their matrices beginning to glow as did his own. But this made the Entity burst into laughter, matching the thunder and lightning that the storm unleashed around the Primes.

"_**After defeating a mere puppet, a shadow of the Aeonian that became my slave. You really think you have what it takes to stand against me now?**_" it asked which made Myra clench her fists and focus her biotics, once more changing their natural blue glow to a more white-like one.

"Why not. I mean if you can be forced out of the mind of someone like me, then I guess sending you back into whatever black hole you seeped out of will be easy." she said with a slight grin, making the Darkness grit his teeth as he clenched his fists and growled deeply.

"_**Very well Primes.….FACE ME!**_" it spat as it lunged down at the trio, making Jack, Myra and Orion launched themselves back at him as the final battle began.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Thunder crackled and lightning streaked across the storm-cloud covered sky as the three Primes and Xakron lunged at each other, before suddenly the giant behemoth exploded into a thousand smaller versions of himself that fell down towards the trio.

"Look out!" Myra shouted as she created two biotic-blades and began slicing through the Wraiths, gaining similar reactions from her Father and Grandfather as they did the same with their own sabers. But soon gravity regained a hold on the three warriors and they landed back down on the crystalline ground, followed by the massive gathering of Xakron's copies who were all around their own height.

"_**You cannot win, Primes of light.**_" all of the wraiths spoke at once, with the same voice and level of hatred underlined with their words.

"Okay, anyone else find that really unnerving." Orion then said with a uncomfortable tone, earning a nod from the Asari while the three Primes went back to back as the Wraiths surrounded them.

"I would not count us out yet Xakron, for we Primes have defeated everything that has been created from your interference in our Universe." he said in a confident tone as he held up his holo Star-Saber in front of him, which made Orion do the same.

"Yes, we defeated the Reapers…" he started to say.

"…and we defeated Unicron." Myra finished as she held her glowing fists before the clones of the Darkness, keeping her attention focused on them.

"And now you are all that stands between us and victory."

"_**There can be no victory in the battle between light and dark, between chaos and order. Have you not learned anything from this day?**_" the Xakrons replied, which brought a slight smirk to Jack's face in return.

"You're right, there can be only balance and that is the victory we fight for. That is the reason that we stand here today…" he started to say as his and the other's matrices light started to flow through all the grooves and connections of their Prime-armors, even lighting up their Autobot insignias.

"…and your defeat will bring that balance back…" the Human continued to say as he activated his skyboom-shield and pulled his holo-saber back, which made both Orion and Myra to ready themselves for combat.

"…for Primus!" he finished as he launched himself at the closest Wraith, lopping off it's head with his weapon before slamming the shield into the one next to it. The blue-haired Bot spun around and unleashed an energy-wave that obliterated a dozen enemies that stood before him, while the Asari performed a biotic-charge and became a white/blueish blur which destroyed every copy of the Darkness that was in her path.

"_**Your defeat to me is inevitable, for I am legion.**_"

But the Primes ignored the combined voice of the Wraiths as they continued to battle them, with the Human Prime dodging and deflecting attacks from all directions while beheading every enemy around him.

"There was only one Legion and he was a far better person than you, Xakron." Jack replied whilst Orion created another energy tornado around himself, sucking up numerous Wraiths into it's funnel before they were ripped apart by the energy inside.

"Yeah, this guy loves the sound of his own voice." he said, gaining a nod from his Daughter as she joined his side and swatted aside several more with a large biotic construct resembling a hand.

"Don't all bad guys?" she asked while freezing another enemy to the spot, which allowed the Bot to swing his Saber down and slice it in two.

"Yeah, you have a point there." Orion replied as he unleashed another energy wave, while the Asari slammed her glowing right fist into the ground and created a biotic-blast that traveled along the ground, throwing Wraiths up into the air before launching herself up there and slamming them back down to the ground.

But despite the trio defeating a large number of the Darkness's copies, the enemy force still outnumbered them and kept on coming as the storm continued to raze the sky overhead. Orion quickly dispatched another clone with his Saber, before turning around to see yet several more closing in on him. But just as he readied himself for another round, the Wraiths were destroyed by an energy-wave attack to his left.

"Thanks for the assist Dad." he shouted back as his Father started cutting through another three that tried to jump him from behind, slicing his holo-saber through each one and spilling out more of the black liquid which covered much of the area where the battle was taking place.

"You're welcome Son, but I don't see this fight ending any time soon." he replied as he pulled the weapon up and lopped off the arms off another Xakron, with the blue-haired Man quickly decapitating it in return.

"I can see that, though I know a Krogan or two who would be happy with these odds." Orion said with a slight smirk, gaining a similar look from the older Prime as he glanced back to his Son.

"Yeah, I know a Dinobot who would feel the same way..." he said back before slamming his shield into the face of Wraith, knocking it back into it's comrades and making a little space between him as his Son ran his Saber through the chest of another.

"…but I think the only way to beat Xakron is to defeat the Darkness himself." the Human added as three Wraiths launched themselves at the pair, only to be obliterated by a biotic blast as Myra rejoined them.

"I have to agree, I think it is the only way we can beat him." she replied before spin-kicking a copy of Xakron in the face, gaining a worried look from her Father as he kicked one enemy in the chest and ripped the Star-Saber out of another beside him.

"But I thought they are all Xakron, which one could it be?" he asked, which suddenly made all of the copies laugh as they continued to attack and make the Primes defend themselves.

"_**I can hear every word you say to each other, I hope you realize that.**_" it replied, which made the Asari punch a glowing fist right through the nearest Xakron's head, exploding it and sending bits of black liquid flying out in all directions.

"We don't care." she spat back before putting both hands at her sides and creating a biotic barrier between the Primes and the Darkness, gaining a smug look from the Entity.

"_**This barrier will not hold me out for long Asari.**_"

But Myra ignored his words as she turned back to her Father and Grandfather, gaining surprised looks from the pair.

"Myra?" the former asked, but she simply gave them both a serious and thoughtful expression.

"I think I have a way of finding out which one is the source of them all, but…" she started to say, noticing the look on Orion's face.

"But?" he said back with an unsure tone, while the numerous Wraiths punched at the barrier repeatedly, reminding the trio of their decreasing time.

"…do you trust me, Granddad?" the Asari then said as she turned her attention to Jack, who gave her silent but understanding nod in return. This made her sigh slightly before returning her stare back to the blue-haired Bot.

"Do you trust me, Dad?"

Orion looked at her with a thoughtful expression for a slight moment before a warm smile appeared on his face, giving her a gentle nod back.

"Of course I do, you're my Daughter." he said back, gaining a slight smile from Jack as he watched his two descendants quietly, as a look of relief appeared on his Granddaughter's face.

"Good…" she started to say before her expression became serious once again, turning away from the two men and putting her hands together and bowing her head.

"…because I'll need you both to defend me as I find Xakron." she added, which made the other Primes step either side of her and ready their weapons.

"You've got it…" Orion replied, while the barrier began to flicker and lose it's strength with every hit that the Wraiths gave it.

"…since I have an idea of what you're going to do."

"I have to give your Daughter credit Orion. It's not an easy thing to do…" he started to say as they waited for biotic field to fall, while Myra kept her eyes closed and concentrated.

"I know Dad, but this is an end of the world moment. It's not like we Primes can be picky in what we do to stop such things." he said back, cutting his Father off mid-sentence as the older Man nodded back with a proud expression.

"Exactly." he said before the barrier suddenly dropped and the Wraiths rushed towards the Trinity, gaining serious expressions from both Orion and Jack as they swung their weapons and defended the Asari from the attacking horde.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile Myra blocked out all outside noise as the sounds of battle faded away, focusing on the sounds of her own breathing and the beat of her heart.

'_Okay, I can do this. I just have to use my own darkness to find Xakron._' she thought before a familiar voice spoke up, bringing an eerie feeling to her being.

"_**I knew you couldn't resist it Myra, the darkness in your spark is calling you home.**_" the Entity spoke in her mind, making the blue-Woman flinch a little as the other two Primes fended off it's Wraiths.

'_No Xakron, it's just the opposite. I'm using this darkness inside me to do some good._' she answered back with her thoughts, earning a slight chuckle from the Darkness in return.

"_**Really, you think that you can hone in on my essence by using your own darkness as a tether to connect to mine. I applaud your imaginative thinking, but once you let me in, there will be no escaping me this time.**_" it's voice said back, the tone of it's voice making Myra's stomach turn as she kept her focus on the blackness, looking for that dark-spark she could latch onto.

'_You would like to think that, wouldn't you Xakron. But the truth is though, I acknowledge that I have a darkness within myself. But never again will it control me…_' she started to think before a smile appeared on her face, for she saw the opening she wanted.

'…_for I control it!_' she added with a confident tone, gaining the opposite feeling from her adversary.

"…_**No!**_"

Meanwhile Jack and Orion fought with everything they had as they defended the silent and unmoving Asari, killing every Wraith that tried to pass them. Orion sliced one in half before unleashing yet another energy-wave, one that decimated at least half a dozen Xakron-clones in one go. His Father was not holding back either as the older Prime impaled an enemy with his holo-saber while slamming his shield into another, knocking it onto it's back. He then ripped his weapon out of first Wraith's body, which turned to a black-liquid before then plunging that same blade down into the face of one that was slowly trying to get back to it's feet.

"None of these scrap heaps are getting within an inch of my Daughter." Orion defiantly cried out before slicing the head off another Wraith, gaining an admiring glance from Jack before his attention was brought back to the matter at hand as another enemy tried to pass him.

"I've got it…!" the Asari suddenly cried out, making both Primes the Xakron-clones stop as she opened her eyes, revealing them to be glowing white.

"…be ready." she then added, gaining a nod from the pair as she squatted down and placed her fists on the ground.

"Okay so…" the blue-haired Bot started to say, only to be cut off as his Daughter suddenly launched herself up into the sky.

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed as he and his Son, as well as all the Wraiths watched as Myra began to glow all over and shine down like a lone star in the night sky.

"_**Impossible, you cannot know…**_" Xakron began to say, gaining a confident smirk from the Asari as she floated above them all and looked down at one in particular.

"I'm ending this now!" she replied before throwing her fists out in front of her and flew back down towards the ground, aiming herself at that one Wraith as a tail of energy appeared behind her, making the Prime look like a shooting star just a moment before hitting the ground.

"Orion, get over here!" Jack shouted in an urgent tone, grabbing his Son by the arm and pulling him back behind the Skyboom shield as he used it to cover them both, just as she hit the ground. This impact shook the area as a massive biotic shockwave was emitted, one that spread out in all directions and annihilated every Wraith it touched.

A few moments passed before both Orion and Jack stood up from behind the Skyboom-shield, which the latter then deactivated as the pair looked at their surroundings.

"By the Allspark, she did it." the blue-haired Bot said with a happy and proud tone, gaining a similar if more held back expression from his Father.

"That was impressive…" he started to say, before his eyes fell upon the Asari who was just aways from the pair.

"Myra!" her Father called out, noticing that she was in a knelt pose with her fist on the ground having left several cracks in the crystal it was made out of.

"Did it work?" she asked before looking up at the pair, which gained an encouraging nod from Orion as he offered her his hand.

"It look's like it…" he started to say while helping his Daughter to her feet, earning an appreciative smile in return.

"…I mean your biotics have neutralized it right? That's a full particle reversal." he then added, gaining a smile from Jack as he shook his head in return.

"Son, you need to stop watching Ghostbusters." he said with a chuckle, earning a surprised look from the Bot as Myra smiled back at them both.

"Hey, it was one of your Blu-rays originally Dad." he said back.

"Yeah but even I recognize that line since you did watch it a few times with me when I was a kid." the Asari added with a caring but playful tone to her Father.

"Well it's good to know that my Blu-rays are still being watched…" Jack started to reply before the trio felt the ground start to shake slightly, regaining their attention.

"…but back to the matter at hand, I don't think this is over yet." he said, making both Orion and Myra nod back.

"Xakron must be injured though, or else he would have been on top of us by now." she said back, looking out at the area that surrounded them as the rain fell down hard upon them.

"Right, so now what do we do?" the blue-haired Bot asked back as he grasped the hilt of the Star-Saber tightly, making the older Prime look back at them both.

"We wait for the Darkness to reappear…" he started to say, which just coincided with the tremors getting stronger beneath their feet.

"…and when he does, we take it out. Because one way or another, this fight ends today." he added, earning serious stares back from his descendants as they nodded back.

"But I want you two to know…" Jack then continued as his expression softened as his eyes met theirs.

"…that it has been an honor and a privilege to a fought at your sides." the Human Prime finished as he placed his hands on their shoulders, earning similar looks from the pair as they smiled back.

"Likewise." Orion replied.

"The feeling is mutual." Myra said back, before the ground really started to shake. This made the trio return their attention to the task at hand as the Men re-equipped their weapons and the Asari clenched her fists and made them glow, their serious expressions returning as they readied themselves for their enemy's return as they felt the rain hit their faces.

Then just as the tremors turned into a full blown earthquake, the ground ahead of them exploded as Xakron burst of out of the ground at his original towering size and stared down at them with hateful eyes.

"_**I have had enough of your resistance, you will die now!**_" it spat as it threw a punch towards the three Primes.

**A/N: Well this was the penultimate Chapter of not only Prime Effect 5, but of the entire series. I hope you liked and thank you for reading. **

**The Next and 'Final' Chapter: It is the last stand against Xakron, will the Primes succeed?**


	28. Chapter 28

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XXVIII**

The three Primes narrowly evaded the Entity's attack, diving out of the way as it's fist impacted the crystalline ground and shattered it's structure, leaving a crater in it's place. Jack and Orion found themselves on either side of the cavity, quickly getting back to their feet as Myra landed gracefully just ahead of them.

"Don't give it an inch!" the Asari then shouted before throwing a barrage of biotic projectiles at the towering Behemoth, which impacted against Xakron's black liquid-like skin, producing ripples of energy to flow over the Darkness and make it grimace in pain.

"_**Arrgh!**_" it cried out as both the Human and Cybetronian Primes then spun around and unleashed energy-waves from their Sabers. The large projectiles cut through the heavy ran as they flew towards their target, creating crackles of energy bolts to spark outwards as they reacted against the water in the air.

"_**Not this time!**_" Xakron spat as it suddenly changed it's shape and thus dodged the attacks, which passed by and slowly deteriorated in the sky above.

"Scrap, I didn't realise it could do that." Jack replied with a shocked tone, as Orion nodded back in agreement.

"Yeah, you would think that something that big would be hard to miss."

"Then we are just going to have to get closer." Myra shouted as she looked back at them while the Darkness reformed itself before them.

"What did you have in mind?" the blue-haired Bot replied, which made the Asari smirk back before turning back towards the Darkness.

"Just get ready." She said while holding her hands back towards the pair, gaining a curious look from Jack.

"Ready for wh...?" he began to say, only to get cut off as both the Human and his Son were suddenly enveloped in biotic energy and started levitating off the ground.

"You can't be serious?" her Grandfather quickly replied, just earning a slight smile from Orion as he readied his weapon.

"Just hold on." he added, before the Asari then flung her arms in front of her and catapulted the two Men up into the sky towards Xakron's titanic form.

"_**What in the?**_" the Darkness replied with a surprised expression as he saw the Primes hurtling up towards him, with their Star-Sabers ready. But before the Entity could react, they both swing their blades down in front of them and unleashed two more energy blasts, which this time hit their mark and made Xakron cried out in pain as the Primes landed on his chest and buried their blades in it's skin to stop from falling back.

"I think we just pissed him off." Orion shouted as he looked over to his Dad, who was just aways from him on the other side of the behemoth's chest.

"_**You will pay for that!**_" Xakron spat, it's voice shaking the very air that it was echoing through as It quickly recovered and brought it's arms down upon the pair.

"I don't think so!" Myra replied as she suddenly launched herself up at the giant, hitting it directly in the face with a large biotic-construct of a fist.

"_**Gah!**_" the Entity spat as it was forced to stumble back, leaning back enough for Jack and Orion to stand up as the Asari landed on their Adversary's chest between them.

"Let's finish this!" The Human Prime then said as he pointed at the Darkness's head, gaining a nod from both his Son and Granddaughter as the three of them started to run up the rest of Xakron's torso. But the Entity began to stand back up straight as it recovered, making the trio's ascent an almost sheer drop.

"_**I know what you are attempting, you will fail.**_" it's voice boomed as the Primes closed in on it's neck, only for Orion to notice their advantage quickly disappearing beneath their feet.

"We're not going to make it!" he said, just as several tentacles grew out of the Behemoth's skin and surged at them.

"Head for it's shoulders then." Jack said back whilst slicing three of them in half with his holo-saber, running through their liquefying remains as he changed his direction. The blue-haired Bot did the same as he headed for the giant's other shoulder, while the Myra leapt up towards Xakron's head and used her biotics to levitate there for a moment as she fired off several more energy blasts.

"_**Arrrgh!**_" it cried out before swinging it's right arm at the Prime, swiping her right out of the air as the other two climbed up onto the Entity's shoulders.

"Myra!" Orion shouted, having just seen his Daughter get swatted out of the air like a fly.

"Orion, we have work to do. Let's move!" his Dad called back from the other side of Xakron's head, just as more tentacles appeared between them and their target. The blue-haired Bot just looked at the spot where he last saw his little-girl, a saddened look on his face before he then nodded and re-quipped the Star-Saber.

"Right." he replied somewhat reluctantly while turning his attention back to the matter at hand, which now had several tentacles standing between him and the Entity's head.

"_**What are you waiting for, attack me!**_" it's voice bellowed, making both Jack and his Son rush forward as they sliced their way through the Darkness's defences which tried to wrap themselves around the Primes, only to be cut down in the process. More grew out of it's skin and attacked the two Men from all directions, but the blue-haired Bot jumped and swung his Star-Saber around him and obliterated them all as several more appeared before Jack while he held back his own weapon, keeping his focus on the target.

"You are finished Xakron." the Human shouted as he broke through the tentacles and swung his holo-saber at the Death Bringer's head, with Orion doing the same as both of them launched themselves at the Entity.

"_**I think not.**_" it replied with a smug tone as several more tentacles shot out of it's skin and grabbed them both, stopping the pair in their tracks as they tightened their grips on the Prime's arms and legs.

"_**Without the Asari, your Trinity was doomed to fail…**_" it began to say as the pair were moved to the front of it's face, hanging from the tentacles like a pair of puppets as it's glowing purple eyes focused on them.

"…_**and now it is I who will finish you, now prepare to join your deceased Myra!**_" Xakron added as his eyes glowed even brighter before the two Men, as the tentacles started to pull at their arms and legs with great amount of strength. This made both Jack and Orion grimace in agony as they felt their bodies being pulled apart from all sides, gritting their teeth as the pain reached breaking point.

'_It can't end this way._' the Human Prime started to think, before both his and his Son's attention was caught by several biotic projectiles flying in out of nowhere and slicing up the tentacles, freeing the pair from the Darkness's grip.

"_**What!**_" Xakron spat as they landed on what could only be described as biotic platforms, before a familiar voice spoke out from their right.

"You thought I was dead…"

Both Primes looked in that direction to see Myra standing on the Entity's right arm, holding her glowing hands out before her as she controlled the energy platforms that saved them.

"…you were wrong."

"Myra!" they both said in unison, earning a slight smile from her before she noticed the enraged look on Xakron's face.

"What are you waiting for, attack!" she then shouted, making them both nod in unison before leaping at their enemy's face with their Sabers ready, while the Asari began running up the Darkness's arm as tentacles grew out of it's skin and attacked her.

"_**You will not….arrrgh!**_" it cried out as Jack ran his holo-saber through the Entity's left eye, with Orion doing the same to it's right as glowing purple liquid spilled out and ran down it's face.

"What will it take to shut you up?" the latter asked with a hint of annoyance to his voice as he twisted the Star-Saber around and caused Xakron to cry out even more while Myra fought off the obstacles attempting to halt her progress, cutting them all down as she reached the right shoulder and continued towards the pair.

"Okay, now drop!" she then said, which made both Men rip their sabers out of the Entity's face and slide down it's body, before pushing themselves off and dropping to the ground below. Myra though charged her biotic-energies through her hands and swiped them from left to right in one flowing action, unleashing a glowing blue/whitish energy wave that quickly separated the behemoth's head from it's body.

"_**Gaahhh!**_" it cried out as the female-Prime followed up by jumping down and landing gracefully beside the others as their enemy's decapitated body soon joined them at ground level, falling onto it's back and shaking the area with it's impact.

"Nice work." Jack said to his Granddaughter with an appreciative smile, making her blush as she noticed the proud and loving expression on her Father's face as smiled back.

"Very nice work Myra, and thanks for assist."

"It's a team-effort, we all have our parts to play." she said back with a humble tone, which made Orion place his hand on her shoulder as Jack noticed that the Darkness's body had started to liquefy and melt into the ground.

"When Xakron swiped at you, I thought..." the blue-haired Bot began to say, only for his Daughter to cut him off.

"...that I was dead? Yeah, I thought that too for a moment with the way it hit me." she replied with a relieved tone and smile.

"_**And you make that mistake once again!**_" a familiar voice boomed, gaining the three Primes attention, earning an eye roll from Orion in return.

"Seriously, he still isn't dead yet?" he said back with an annoyed tone, while the Darkness reformed itself just away from the trio.

"_**I have survived many things in the time since my birth and when this is all over, I will have survived you three as well.**_" it replied with a confident tone, which made the two Male-Primes ready their weapons once more as Myra stood between them and their enemy.

"No, you will not Xakron. For the three of us are finally going to put you down, once and for all." the Asari spat before launching herself at the Entity, performing a biotic-charge which slammed directly into their adversary and knocked him back.

"Take this…" Jack then shouted as he spun around and unleashed a white energy-wave with his holo-Saber before watching it hit the Darkness while Myra leapt away, landing beside her Father as Xakron stumbled and fell to the ground..

"Dad now!" she said, earning a nod from the blue-haired Bot as he charged the Star-Saber and swung it's glowing white blade into the crystalline floor between him and the Entity. This caused an energy blast to rip up the crystalline ground as it was shot towards their enemy while the three Primes watched.

"_**No, you will not…**_" Xakron started to say as it tried to evade the blast, but it failed as the energy hit the Darkness directly in it's chest and blasted it up into the sky. Myra then flung her biotically charged hands into the air, creating energy-constructs that looked like a pair of hands that then grasped the Entity.

"Take that!" she then said before swinging her hands down to the ground, making her constructs mirror her actions as they plummeted back to the ground and slammed Xarkon into the crystalline environment.

"I think that might do it." Jack said with a slight smile before the trio started for the crash-site, which looked similar to a crater as the Darkness was lying in the center of the sunken ground, surrounded by cracked and smashed looking crystal.

"_**Urgh…**_" it groaned while slowly getting back to it's feet, gaining a surprised look from the Human Prime and his Son while the Asari stood between them.

"I don't believe it." the younger Man replied, while Myra looked on with a serious expression.

"…_**You…cannot…defeat…me!**_" it said back defiantly with a pained tone, which made the youngest Prime turn her attention to her Father and Grandfather.

'_Wait, our matrix energy is damaging to it. Perhaps…_' she thought.

"Okay final roll of the dice." she then said, gaining curious looks from both Men as she made her hands glow with white biotic energy once more.

"What do you…?" Orion began to ask, only to be cut short as the Asari placed one hand on his shoulder and her other on Jack's. This made the pair go silent, gritting their teeth as her biotic energy flowed into their bodies while each of their matrices glowed even brighter, like the three had become truly connected.

"Let's finish it off with everything we've got, we are the Trinity after all." she said as her eyes started to glow white, as did Jack and Orion's. The energy being generated by the trio's matrices suddenly made their bodies glow with white energy as Myra let go of her Father and Grandfather, instead bringing her hands together and creating an biotic sphere between them. Both Jack and Orion responded by spinning their Star-Sabers around them, making the blades charge up to incredible levels as Xakron's eyes widened at what it saw.

"_**That…is…not…possible!**_" it muttered in shock and fear, as all three Primes smirked in return.

"Sure it is Xakron…" the trio all spoke in unison as their weapons pulsed continuously while they focused on charging them, before narrowing their glowing eyes at their adversary.

"…let us show you!" they finished before both Jack and Orion swung their Star-Sabers before them and unleashed two white energy waves, while Myra flung her hands in front of her and released the biotic sphere as all three projectiles hurtled towards the Darkness, who could do nothing but watch as it's face stared back in complete defeat.

"_**NO…!**_" the Entity began to cry out as the energy attacks suddenly merged into one massive wave which hit it directly in it's chest, causing Xakron to scream in agony as it was forced off it's feet and fell onto it's back.

"_**Arrrragh..!**_" it cried out as the white energy spread throughout it's body, making the Darkness roll around and fling it's arms and legs about in a painful rage as it was overcame by the combined attack.

Jack, Orion and Myra all watched as Xakron's skin suddenly began to turn to dust, starting with it's fingers and feet which became nothing more than flakes as a bright white-hole appeared in it's chest.

"What in the All-spark is that?" the Human-Prime asked as the trio were released from their joint trance, their eyes and bodies returning to normal as they witnessed the Darkness's defeat before them.

"…_**I…cannot…be…defe…**_" the Entity began to cry to out in defiance, only to be stopped as the white hole in it's chest suddenly exploded into a beam of bright light which shone up into the sky and broke the cloud cover, exposing the starless sky once more as the dark enemy's body continued to spasm under the pain it was experiencing.

"Wait...look!" the blue-haired Bot then added whilst pointing at the beam of light, noticing some movement within it.

"I see it too..." Jack started to reply as a slight smile appeared on his face, as the trio could see thousands of small coloured lights travelling up beam and into the sky, which was now completely clear as the storm clouds had all but disappeared.

"...they are Sparks." the Human added, while Myra smiled too as she watched the thousands upon thousands of souls escape up into the heavens, taking their places in the sky as they shone down like stars upon the crystalline environment once more.

"It's beautiful." the Asari said back, making the two Men nod back in return as they just stood there and witnessed the sight unfolding before them.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

But after a few moments past and the thousands of Sparks escaping Xakron's body became millions, the beam of light faded away and left only the Darkness's corpse, which then disintegrated into dust and was blown away by a light breeze which passed through the area.

"It is done." Jack said with a relieved tone as the last of sparks joined the rest and lit up the night sky with their light, earning a nod from his Son as the pair looked up at them.

"Yep, the place is starting to look like it used to." he replied as the crystalline landscape started to regain it's shine as well.

"I don't think we are alone." Myra then said with an uncertain tone, gaining the pair's attention as she gestured to their left as several towering figures appeared just aways from the trio.

"More bad-guys?" the blue-haired Bot asked as he reached for the Star-Saber, which was now sheathed on the back of his Armour.

"No Orion..." Jack though started to say with a content tone, for one of the new arrivals started to come into view fully which brought a knowing smile to the Human Prime's face.

"...I don't believe it is." he added as the figure was revealed to be Optimus Prime, who with Onyx Primal was surrounded by the rest of the Thirteen. This brought a smile to Orion's face as he stared between the Maximal Leader and the rest of the group, while the Asari looked over at Solus who just gave her a knowing nod and smile in return. For a moment everything went quiet as Optimus and the Thirteen smiled back at their successors, the former Autobot-Leader himself had warm smile on his face as he looked proudly at Jack, Orion and Myra.

"**Your friends are at peace, everything is how it should be****.**" a familiar voice suddenly spoke from behind the trio, making them break eye contact with the Thirteen as they turned to find Vok standing next to them.

"As are you." the Asari said, having noticed his appearance had returned to normal, earning a nod from the Aeon as he looked at the landscape returning to normal around them.

"**Yes, I am.**" he said back with an ambivalent tone, while the three Primes watched as Optimus and the Thirteen faded away from view once more.

_'Farewell my friend, rest in peace._' Jack thought with a content expression, before turning back to Vok with a curious look.

"Are you okay?" he asked, gaining mirrored looks from both Orion and Myra as the Aeon nodded back in return.

"**I will be, though it appears that despite everyone that the Darkness consumed has been released back into the All-Spark, Garuda though has not appeared yet.**" he replied with a worried tone, which made the Asari look back with an understanding stare.

"You believe that Xakron devoured her energy completely before we could defeat him?"

"**I am not sure Mira Prime...**" he started to reply while looking back out at the landscape, as if hoping to spot her in the distance.

**"...All I know is that when the Darkness was freed into this realm, Garuda and I faced it and she ended up being consumed by it.**"

"I'm sorry, you were obviously very close." Jack then answered with a consoling-like tone as he placed his hand on the Aeon's shoulder, gaining a nod back in return from Vok as he continued to look ahead.

"**We ha****d**** been together since the very beginning, watching our own galaxy before coming to this one and being brought into this conflict once more. But even if we were 'close', it is not in the same way as you would put it. We Aeons have outgrown such emotions and desires that you allow yourselves to be rules by, but still...I will miss her company.**"

"You're not the last Aeon though right? I mean there are still others out there?" Orion then asked, which made Vok look over to him and nod.

"**That is correct, I am not the last of my kind. There are still Aeons out there, watching the galaxies of this Universe, though not nearly enough as there had been before we met the Darkness.**" he replied, though the Aeon did nothing to hide the shame in his voice as he spoke. But this gained a slightly-annoyed look from Myra in response, who turned and faced him directly.

"Stop kicking yourself for that, we all make mistakes that we are not proud of."

This made the Aeon look back at her, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"**I guess you are right Mira Prime, for it appears you have learnt that lesson yourself.**" he said back, earning a nod from the Asari.

"And anyway, we took care of Xakron. I mean it is gone now right?" Orion then said, which made Vok sigh in relief.

"**Yes, the Darkness has been vanquished fully...just as Primus had wanted when he lay the seeds for your Trinity. But even though balance has been returned between the light and the dark in this universe, there will always be more threats to it's stability over time.**"

This gained a confident smile from Orion as looked at everyone around him, gaining their attention.

"But that is why we are here right, to stop such things from happening." he said, which made the Aeon nod back.

"**Indeed. because of what you three have achieved today, there will always be Primes to protect and guide the galaxy in the days that follow this. But your part in this has come to an end as the Trinity of Primes is no longer needed.**"

The three Primes nodded back with understanding expressions as they stayed quiet for a moment, before Myra looked at the Aeon curiously.

"So what happens now?"

"**The three of you will be returned to your own times, where you Myra will carry on your duties as a Prime until it is time to pass the Matrix to your successor...**" the orange and black robed Man started to say, only to stop as he noticed the trio staring back at him with curious stares.

"**...who will not be Darby, as your bloodline has completed it's role in Primus's design.**"

"So the next Prime could be anyone?" Orion then asked, gaining a nod from Vok.

"**Yes, that is correct. As I said ****earlier****, Jackson Prime was the link between Cybertron and Humanity, you Orion Prime are the link between them and the Asari. And Mira Prime finishes the link with the rest of the Galaxy, meaning that all future Primes that follow her will be anyone in the Galaxy, no matter their species. It was Primus's wish that the ****Primes Legacy**** belongs to all in the galaxy, not just to the Cybertronians. That was the secondary purpose of the Trinity of Primes, which Myra will one day complete after returning to her own timeline.**" he replied.

"Okay, well that's a relief. After finding out that not only my Son, but my Granddaughter too became Primes. I was starting to think that our family was going to continue to do so for while to come." Jack then said with a relieved tone as he smiled slightly at his descendents, who smirked back warmly.

"**Your Family has served Primus's will ****commendably**** and will be remembered in the Legacy of Primes alongside Optimus and the Thirteen...**" the Aeon started to reply, before noticing that the Asari had questioning look on her face and decided to answer her before she could speak.

"**...but I cannot tell you who the next Prime will be, Myra. Only the Matrix will know when the time arises, which is still centuries away from now****.**"

"I understand, we cannot know too much about our futures." she replied before hers and the others matrices suddenly sent out a pulse of energy around them, before beginning to glow brightly as the crystalline landscape started to shimmer.

"What's going on?" Orion asked as he touched the relic in the center of his Prime armour, gaining similar reactions from his Father and Daughter.

"**Your Matrices are preparing to send you back home, for your time here in the All-Spark has now come to an end.**" Vok replied, which made Jack look at his descendants with a smile.

"Well, this is going to be quite a tale to tell everyone." he said, earning knowing looks from both Orion and Myra as they glanced at each other.

"Yeah...I guess it will." the blue-haired Bot replied as he noticed his Daughter look down to the ground as a white glowing portal appeared to their left and began to grow.

_'How I can go back to my little Girl and know what life she is going to have after I am gone..._' he started to think, only for Vok to speak and cut him off.

"**I am sorry but I should have told you this earlier, though at the time it was uncertain what the outcome of your battle with the Darkness would be...**" he said, regaining the trio's attention.

"**...but as you are here in the All-Spark, your own personal time-lines are currently out of sync with the regular flow of time. So neither you Jackson Prime or Orion Prime will be able to retain the memories of what has happened here today.**" the Aeon added, making all three Primes eyes widen as the Asari and her Father stared at each other knowingly, also gaining the oldest Darby's attention as he remembered what had been said about his Granddaughter. But the blue-haired Bot quickly turned his focus back to the orange and black robed Man.

"Wait...you said my Father and I would not remember, but what of Myra?"

"**This day ****occurs**** far closer to your Daughter's own timeline than it does to either of yours, five hundred plus years separates you and so only she will carry the memories of what happened here...**" Vok began to answer, earning understanding looks from the trio.

"**...but you may feel something has happened after you return to your own times, even though you cannot remember what. I believe a way to describe it would be like the Human saying...deja-vu...**" he added before turning his attention to Jack, who looked at the Aeon with a curious expression.

_'Why is he focusing on me all of a sudden?_' the Human Prime thought, while the orange and black robed Bot raised a finger toward his forehead.

**"...though Jackson Prime, you will need to remember more than just a feeling, because you still have a role to play in how Orion becomes a Prime...**" he continued, earning a knowing look from Orion, which did not go unnoticed by Jack as he glanced at his Son.

"**...so I ask you Jackson Prime, can you keep a promise and make sure that Orion follows the path to becoming the Prime that he is destined to become?**" Vok then asked, while the blue-haired Bot smirked slightly as he watched his Father.

'_So this is how it started..._' he began to think, only to be cut off as Jack started to speak.

"I think you would know what my answer was going to be Vok, I am his Father after all..." the older Man said, only to stop and look at Orion with a proud and loving stare.

"...I mean I kind of always knew that he was going to Prime, ever since his Mother and I witnessed him holding the Matrix Crystal in his hands when he was a child..." he continued before looking back at the Aeon.

"...but if you need to hear the words...then I promise." he finished, which made Vok smile back in return.

"**I do Jackson Prime and now remember that promise and carry it throughout your life...**" he began to say as he touched the older Darby's forehead with his finger, before pulling away and stepping back.

"**...because you will visit this place one final time in your future...**" the Aeon added which gained a nod from Jack, before he turned his attention to the Bot and the Asari.

"**...but Orion and Myra, I am ****afraid**** that this is the last time that you will see this place or myself again in your life time.**" he continued, which made them both nod back in response.

"I understand." Orion replied with a slight smile.

"As do I." Myra answered too with a mirrored reaction, earning a warm smile from the orange and black robed Man as he gestured to the portal.

"**Then I will bid you farewell Primes and on behalf of the entire Universe…thank you.**_"_

"Farewell." Jack replied as he and his Descendants all smiled back appreciatively before turning away from the Aeon and walking into the glowing white portal, disappearing from Vok's sight and leaving him alone as he turned to look out at the crystalline landscape of the All-Spark.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

A flash of bright light later and the three Primes found themselves standing inside what looked very similar to a Space-bridge, with different shades of blue and white energy spiralling around them in a tunnel-like construct.

"What's this then? The waiting room before we are back in our time-lines?" Orion asked aloud as he watched the energy pass by them, earning a curious look from his Father in return.

"I suppose so, but at least it's a nice view though. Let's call it a Time-bridge." he replied as they witnessed the different coloured energies dance around each other, before the blue-haired Bot then turned to the Asari.

"Myra, are you alright?" he asked, having noticed that she had gone quiet since they passed through the portal. But the blue-woman kept her back to the pair, gaining concerned expressions from them Men as they looked between themselves and her.

"I'm okay…" she began to say, only for her Father to walk around her and see that she was anything but okay, for the Asari had a rather sad expression on her face.

"What is it?" Orion asked, gaining Jack's attention too as the older Prime joined the pair.

"It's nothing, really." she replied, trying to end this line of questioning. But her Father simply looked back with a caring expression, one that she recognised only too well.

"Come now Myra, don't lie to your Father now." Jack said back with a knowing tone as he could see what was going to transpire before him, while the blue-haired Bot placed a hand on his Daughter's shoulder.

"Talk to me Myra, it's not like we have a lot of time now. So tell me what's bothering you?" he asked, which made the Asari's eyes look into his own.

"But that's the point. I've just got the two of you back in my life, only to watch you leave me all over again." she replied, feeling her eyes trying to well up as she fought back the tears.

"But we will see you again." her Grandfather tried to reason in return, only to make Myra shake her head back.

"Not from my perspective, which is nearly a quarter of a millennium since I saw either of you. And now that you're both here, I don't want to lose you both again." she said back, which brought a knowing look to the Human Prime's face as Orion listened while still holding his hand on her shoulder.

"But that is life unfortunately Myra, you of all people should understand this being an Asari. With your longevity, you're going outlive virtually everyone." Jack replied, only for the blue-Female to shrug her Father's hand and turn away from them both.

"Don't you think I know that…" she began to say, the tone of her voice underlined with anger as she looked at the swirling energy surrounding them.

"After living so long on my own without any of my immediate family, I thought that I had gotten used to the loneliness. But having spent the past day with both my Father and Grandfather…" she continued before looking back at them with a heart-broken expression, which made Orion's Spark ache with regret.

"…I realise that I am not, because I have missed you both so much." she said as her voice broke, making her eyes well up.

"I kind of wish that I could be rid of the memories of this day, just like the two of you." she added, which brought an urgent look of concern to Orion's face as he quickly moved in front of his Daughter and place both hands on her shoulders.

"Don't you dare say that Myra, don't even think it…not for a moment. I for one don't want to forget what we have done here today, or witnessing the strong woman my Daughter has become." he said back with a proud tone to his voice as he looked back at her lovingly, while she looked down to the ground in shame.

"But I know that keeping these memories would come at a price, one that none of us would be able to pay…" he continued to say, earning an understanding stare from Jack as he watched the pair.

"…because knowing the life that you have lived through up until now, the pain you have endured. I'd want to do everything in my power to ensure that you wouldn't have to experience that kind of life, the repercussions be damned…because you're my Daughter." he added, earning Myra attention as she looked up at him with a saddened and knowing expression.

"But the cost of that would be too high, because everything that we have done as the Trinity would never happen." she replied, gaining a nod from the blue-haired Bot in return.

"Exactly, it appears fate has made sure that such a thing can never happen and so your Grandfather and I will forget…" Orion continued to say, before a knowing look appeared on his face,

"…and I think you are looking at this all wrong Myra." he finished, making the Asari look back with a curious stare as he let go of her shoulders.

"In what way?" she asked, earning a slight smile from the Prime in return.

"That the memories of our time together is a burden, when in fact you should see them as a gift instead."

"A gift?" she replied with a slightly questioning tone, while Jack just smiled at his Son's ingenuity as he continued to watch his descendants.

"Yes, because it's not every day that you get a second chance to spend time with your family, long after they have passed on. So cherish the memories of this day and know that no matter the point of your life we are in, we are always proud of you….especially me." he said back in a loving tone, on that brought a slight smile to Myra's face.

"You're right Dad, I'm sorry." she said back, which made the blue-haired Bot pull her into a caring embrace.

"Well despite you being right about that Orion, there is something you are wrong about." Jack then said as he walked up to the pair, making them pull away as his Son stared back with a curious look.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"That out of the two of us, I will at least remember something…apparently." the older Man replied, earning a knowing expression from the other.

"I know, I also know the reason why you will remember something too." the younger Bot replied, which this time made Jack look back questioningly.

"What do you mean…?" he began to ask, only for a surge of energy to swirl around the space-bridge-like tunnel they were standing in.

"Something tells me we don't have enough time to go over the details…" Orion started to say back as he watched the glowing colours of the walls change colour around them, but then he returned his attention to his Father and saw the curious look on his face.

"…but…just keep me on track Dad…as much as you can." he continued with a cryptic tone, one that made Jack nod back with a slightly understanding look. But then the Human Prime suddenly started to fade away before both the blue-haired Bot and the Asari, making their eyes widen in surprise as he looked at his own hands in response.

"I guess it's my time to go…" he then said, before looking back at his family and placing a hand on each of their shoulders closest to him.

"…so I just want you both to know that it has been an honour and a privilege to see and fight beside you." he added, before looking at Orion with a warm smile.

"To see the Man that you become Orion…" he said, gaining a mirrored look from his Son, before turning his attention to Myra.

"…and meeting my future Granddaughter."

This made the Asari do the smile back too before the older Man started to fade once more.

"Good bye…" Jack then started to say, before fading away completely and leaving both Father and Daughter alone in the Time-bridge.

But this made Myra suddenly look back at Orion with a worried expression, as she knew what was going to happen next.

"No, that means…" she started to say with a panicked tone, only to stop as her Father looked back with an accepting expression.

"…that I'm next. And with less than twenty five years between us, I will be disappearing any time now." he replied, cutting her off and making her eyes widen as they started to well up again.

"No, no, that's not enough time." she said back with a fearful tone, which made the older Bot place his hand on her cheek tenderly as he looked into her eyes.

"I know, but it is all we have…come here." he said before pulling the Asari into another embrace, one that Myra followed through with wholeheartedly, holding on to her Father as if to stop him from going away as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"I miss you and Mum so much…" she said back, the tone of her voice filled with so much emotion as she held on tightly to Orion.

"I know Princess, but your Mum and I will always be with you…even when we are no longer around." he said back while holding her in his loving embrace, which flooded the Asari's mind with fond memories of all the times she shared with both her Father and Mother, warming her heart in return.

"I…understand." she replied, trying to fight back the tears.

"But you have people who care for you, back in your time. I saw them myself earlier today." the blue-haired Bot said back, making his Daughter nod back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I remember."

"So I want you to promise me something." he replied, which made Myra pull away just enough to look into her Father's eyes.

"Yes?" she asked, noticing the caring expression on his face as he stared back at her.

"Promise me that from this day forward that you will start living your life, no more letting the past drive you onward. Just take care of the people that care for you and let them take care of you. Can you do that for me Myra?" he asked, which made the Asari remember Evac, Tolae, Ser-Ket and Kat.

'_Kat..._' she thought before nodding back in return, making Orion smile again.

"I will Dad, I promise you." she said back, which made the blue-haired Bot pull Myra into loving hug once again, with both Father and Daughter enjoying the embrace.

"I love you my little Princess." he replied, which brought a wide smile to the young Woman's face as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Dad." she replied contently as she held her arms around him, closing her eyes and allowing herself to experience one last hug with her Father. But after a moment passed and no reply could be heard, the Asari opened her eyes to find that she was embracing thin air as Orion was nowhere to be seen.

'_Dad..._' she thought while looking around at her surroundings, the energy now swirling around her at a faster pace as a white light appeared at one end of the time-bridge and closed in towards her.

"I swear Dad, my life will be different from now on...I promise." she then said aloud as a calm expression appeared on her face, before turning to the light and letting it envelope her as everything went white.

**A/N: Now I know that I said that this was going to be the final chapter, but I decided instead to split it in two and have a proper epilogue instead. But I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading.**

**Music I listened too while writing this chapter:**

'_**Labored and Lost' from Assassin's Creed Revelations **_**\- I was writing the final part of the battle between the Primes and Xakron.**

'_**Green and Blue' from Halo 4**_** \- I was listening to this when I wrote the scene between Myra, Orion and Jack during their final moments together in the Time-bridge.**

**Next Chapter: It is the epilogue for not only Prime Effect 5, but for the entire series as we see what awaits Jack, Orion and Myra as they return to their own times.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I apologise for the long wait with this last chapter (which has been over a month**_**), **_**but this chapter was a difficult one for me to write (given how long I have been writing this series), but it is done now and I hope that you guys like it.**

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

**CHAPTER XXIX - EPILOGUE**

_'Where am I?_' was the first thought Jack had on his mind as he found himself enveloped by white light, one which surrounded the Human Prime where he stood. Despite his inability to see where exactly he was, due to the intensity of it's brightness. The older Darby felt no pain or discomfort, which was surprising to him to the say the least. But before he could question his surroundings anymore, a male voice suddenly spoke out from beyond the light and caught his attention.

"Jack!" it said aloud, which brought a knowing expression to his face as he recognised who it belonged to.

_'Garrus?_' the older Darby thought, finding himself walking in the voice's direction as the white light started to dim.

"Jack!" the Turian said again, while the Human Prime's surroundings changed from the warm white light to an empty darkness with every step that he took, like the former was retreating in the latter's sudden appearance.

_'What's going on?_' Jack thought as he found himself staring at the changing scenery, with the vast blackness now passing him and cornering the dimming white light in a circle behind him.

"Jack, wake up" his friend called once more, regaining his attention as turned away from the light and looked back in the direction of the Turian's voice.

_'Am I asleep...?_' the older Darby began to think as the light faded to nothing, leaving the Prime's surroundings as nothing more than darkness...pitch black and empty.

'_...how do I wak__…_' Jack then started to think, only to be cut off as he felt something touch his shoulder.

The Prime suddenly opened his eyes and sprang up into a sitting position, frantically looking around at his surroundings with a startled reaction before his eyes fell upon a surprised looking Garrus staring back at him.

"Jack..?" he asked with a concerned tone, while his friend looked back at his surroundings and found that he was on a bunk in an unfamiliar room.

"Garrus, where am I?" the Darby asked, making the Turian's eyes widen slightly in reaction.

'Uh...you are on board the ISF Ark, 'your' flagship." he replied, to which Jack looked back around the room as it suddenly became recognisable to him.

"Oh...yeah, that's right." the Human Prime said back with a slightly embarrassed tone as everything came back to him, quickly getting off the bunk and walking over to the sink nearby while Garrus watched.

"Everything okay?" he asked with a bemused look as Jack rinsed his face with cold water, waking him up more as it was a shock to his system.

"Yeah...I am fine..." the Darby started to reply while grabbing the nearby towel and drying his face, before dropping it on the side of the sink and turning back to his friend.

"...I just had the strangest dream though." he replied, which made the Turian look back with a curious expression.

"Really? What was it about?"

This brought a thoughtful look to the Prime's face as he then tried to remember it, only for Garrus to cut him off after a moment.

"Come on Jack, shouldn't be that hard. You only just awoke from it, so it should clear in your mind right?"

"I know mate, but for some reason I just can't remember anything...nothing at all." the Human said back as he stared ahead of himself, still looking like he was searching for answers. But the Turian simply activated his holo-tool. Instead, bringing up a file as he smirked.

"Okay, I am just going to make a record of this and add it to the 'Strange moments of Jack Darby' list that I have been updating since we first met." Garrus said while activating his holo-tool and feigning typing, which made Jack raise an eyebrow as he stared back knowingly.

"Really? You're bluffing, since it is more likely that list you've got is a calibration report for the Ark's weapon systems." he replied with a slight smile, earning a shrug from the Turian in return as he deactivated his device.

"Okay, you've got me there. But seriously, you can't remember anything from that dream?"

"No, not that it matters. Anyway I take it we're home now right, as that was why you came to check on me?" Jack said back, gaining a nod from his friend.

"Yes, we exited the Sol Space-bridge just before I entered your room, so I am guessing we should be passing Neptune by now."

"That's good, and the shuttle?" the Human Prime asked as he turned his attention to what looked like a sports bag, placing some personal items in and closing it via it's zip.

"Fuelled and ready to go. We can take it as soon as you're ready, while Rodimus covers for you as the Ark begins it's routine refit in Earth-orbit." Garrus replied, earning an appreciative nod from Jack as he slung the bag over his shoulder via it's strap.

"Well Rodimus shouldn't have a hard time commanding the ship in my absence, nothing ever happens during refits."

"True, the Kid has more than proven himself during our year-long patrol of the Terminus and outer-rim systems, his older Brother would be proud." the Turian said back, which brought a thoughtful expression to the Darby's face as he turned towards the door.

"Yeah, Hotrod would be..." he started to say as he remembered his friend, who sacrificed himself during the last hours of the Reaper War years ago.

"..., I know I certainly am, and I will have his commendation ready for him when I get back..." he added before gesturing to the door.

"...anyway, it's time we got going. Or do you plan on keeping Tali and Shen waiting a little longer?" he continued, a knowing smirk on his face as he saw his friend's reaction.

"Good point, wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her shotgun now...would I..." Garrus replied with a joking-like tone in return as both Men then exited the room and started walking down the corridor.

"...but kidding aside, I am just looking forward to seeing them both again." he added, which made the Human Prime nod in return as several crewmen walked past them as they continued down the busy corridor.

"Same here, since it has been a whole year since either of us have seen our Families. I just want to relax with Arcee and spend time with Orion before...you know..." he started to reply, only for the Turian to cut him off.

"...duty calls, well the life of a Prime right." he said back, earning a nod from Jack as they stopped beside an elevator, with the former pressing the control panel at it's left side.

"Yeah, exactly." the Human replied as the doors then opened, allowing the pair entry before closing behind them as the elevator then took them to the shuttle bay.

Fifteen minutes later and the two friends were sitting in the Shuttle heading for Earth, with the Human Prime piloting the craft while the Turian sat beside him.

"I have to Say Jack, I understand now why you take a Shuttle back to Earth, when usually you just use a ground-bridge whenever going planet-side elsewhere." the latter said as they looked out of the glass canopy ahead and saw the blue planet coming into view.

"Yeah, I mean it may only take seconds via ground-bridge, but then you miss out on a view like this." Jack replied while gesturing to Earth, which grew in size as they got closer to it, with North America clearly visible due to the minimum cloud cover over that region.

"Yes it is quite the view Jack, but in my opinion it doesn't beat Palaven." Garrus said back, gaining a lop-sided grin from the Darby.

"Would you say to Tali that Palaven is better than Rannoch?" he asked, making the Turian shake his head in return.

"No, I wouldn't. Again...shotgun. So I will just say that universally, everyone has a special place for their Home-world in their hearts."

"That's a very diplomatic answer Garrus, one that I would definitely agree with." Jack replied.

"Well I have learned to be more diplomatic since Tali and I started a relationship, but I wouldn't have her any other way." the Turian said back with a caring tone, which made Jack smile as he piloted the shuttle into Earth orbit, with the California coastline directly below them.

"I know what you mean, though it was opposite for me since Arcee was the one who learned to be diplomatic."

"Yeah, it's no wonder our better-halves have become such good friends since the Reaper War." Garrus replied.

"Well, we are going to be seeing them in just a few minutes. I am taking us down." the Prime said back, before making the Shuttle descend into Earth's atmosphere, passing down through the clouds until the pair could see the blue ocean and the coastline through the craft's glass canopy.

"There it is, home sweet home." Jack said while gesturing to the white house that lied next to the mile long beach, earning a nod from his Turian friend.

"And it looks like they are waiting for us." he observed as he saw two figures walking out of the house and down it's porch steps, earning a smile from the Human Prime as he recognised one of them as his blue-haired spark-mate.

"Landing now." he said with an enthusiastic tone, before turning the shuttle so that it's left side faced the house as it landed on the grass in front of the property.

"Opening hatch." Garrus replied as he pressed a button on the holo-interface before him, which caused the hatch just behind them to open and expose the Shuttle's interior to the cool ocean breeze.

"You took your time." a familiar female voice spoke from outside, which gained a gulp from the Turian as he and Jack both got up and walked over to the opened hatch. And it was then that both Men saw their Partners waiting for them outside, with Tali crossing her arms and her face mostly hidden by the visor of her enviro-suit which gave her an angry posture. But Arcee though just looked relaxed as she stared back at the Human Prime, making him mirror her expression as he and his friend exited the craft and walked over to them.

"Well? Why are you late Garrus?" the Quarian asked with a questioning tone, one that earned an embarrassed look from the Turian.

"I'm sorry Tali, but we were delayed by..." he started to say with a worried tone, which was cut off by his Wife suddenly pulling him into a loving embrace.

"I've missed you." she said back, gaining a sigh from him in return as he returned the hug.

"I've missed you too Tali, Shen too." he said as they hugged, while Jack Arcee returned their attention to each other, having just stopped to watch their friends reunion.

"Welcome home." the Femme said with a caring tone, her blue eyes meeting his before he then wrapped his arms around her as the two kissed. And as their lips met, the Spark-mates felt that same spark of electricity they felt all those years ago when they first kissed, before pulling back just enough to look back at one another.

"It's good to be back, though we would have been here sooner had Mercs not att..." the Darby started to say, only to be stopped by Arcee as she gently touched his lips with a finger.

"None of that matters to me Jack, just you being here is." she replied as her Man touched his forehead to hers affectionately.

"I have missed you terribly Arcee, it's good to have you n my arms again." he said back, which made the Femme's smile widen.

"I know what you mean, talking via a vid-link most nights just isn't the same."

"Well you and Orion have got me here for a few weeks before the Alliance can pull me back again..." he started to say, before looking around them curiously.

"...where is Orion anyway, I thought he might be here?" he asked, earning a gesture from Arcee in return as she pointed back to the house.

"Our Son is in the house with Shen and Nightracer, he did say that they would be out here to see you." she replied and as if on cue, a blue-haired fifteen-year old Lad, a similarly aged Turian and a black-haired Femme all stepped out of the door.

"Hey Dad, welcome back." the Son said as he walked up to his Father, who pulled away from his Spark-mate and gave the young Man a hug.

"Hey Orion, you been looking after your Mother while I've been away?" he asked, while Shen greeted his own Father behind them.

"Of course Dad..." he replied with a slightly uncomfortable tone, knowing that both his Mother and Nightracer were watching. The former was looking at them with a caring and proud expression, while the latter stared back with a amused smile. Jack noticed this and let go of his Son, giving him a knowing smile back.

"Okay, I'm not going to embarrass you any further Son." he said back, earning a confused look from Orion in return.

"Dad..?" he asked, which made the older Darby just nod ever so subtly towards Nightracer.

"…oh, I get it." the young Man added, before he started to walk over to the Femme.

"Wait, where you going?" Jack then asked as the Blue-haired Bot stopped by his friend, while Shen joined their side too.

"We are going to spend some time at the beach while we wait for Quickstrike to arrive with Uncle Ironhide and Aunt Chromia, so we will see you later at the party Dad." his Son replied as the three then left, with the four adults to watch them go.

"There used to be a time when he would not leave my side after I got back from an assignment." the Human Prime said with a bemused tone and expression, which brought a slight smile to Arcee's face as she joined his side, taking his hand in her own and sighing comfortably.

"It's called growing up Jack, our Son is slowly out-growing us." she replied, gaining nods from both Garrus and Tali.

"Tell me about it, we are having a similar experience with Shen." the Turian said, while a curious expression appeared on the blue-haired Femme's face, having noticed Nightracer and her Son holding hands as they walked down towards the white sandy beach.

"Though I think I am starting to see why he wanted to go to the beach now…" she began to say with a questioning tone, which made Jack gently squeeze her hand and regain her attention as he picked up his bag off the floor.

"Anyway, let's leave the young ones to it and go inside shall we." he said, earning a nod from his Spark-mate as the pair turned around and headed for the House with their friends behind them.

Once inside, Garrus and Tali headed upstairs to the guest room leaving Jack and Arcee to relax on the sofa as he dropped his bag beside him, before draping his arm around his Spark-mate's neck and holding her close as they look at the warm glow of the fire-place in front of them.

"Hmm…it's so good to have you home Jack, I could definitely get used to this." she said in a relaxing tone as she rested her head against his arm and stared into the fire, watching the flames dance over it's burning logs.

"So could I…" he began to say, which brought a curious expression to the Femme's face as she turned her face to his.

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming in any second now?" she asked, which stopped him in mid-sentence.

"…but, as long as I wear this…" he continued to say, while gesturing to the Matrix-Crystal that was hanging around his neck.

"…I'm afraid that I will only be able to stay for short intervals at a time." he finished, which made Arcee's expression turn to slight disappointment as she nodded back.

"I know, so I guess we should not waste a second of the time we do get together." the Femme replied, which brought a lopsided smile to the Human's face as he gave her a knowing look.

"I could not agree more." he said back while leaning in close to his Spark-mate.

"Jack Darby, what do you think you are doing..?" Arcee asked as she pulled away slightly, which made the Prime's smile widen as a shocked expression appear on her face as it dawned on her.

"...you cannot be thinking of doing what I think you want to do, not while we have guests under our roof." she said back, which brought an honest smile to his face.

"No of course not, but kissing isn't out of the question is it? I mean you did say we shouldn't waste a second of the time given to us." Jack said back, bringing a smile to the Femme's face as she quickly glanced towards the stairs before looking back at him lovingly.

"I did, didn't I…" she started to say as she leaned in close to her Spark-mate, who could feel her breath on his skin before they kissed and wrapped their arms around each other in an embrace.

But just as the pair began to enjoy themselves, the Human Prime's holo-tool activated and gained their attention, making them pull away enough for Jack to look at his device.

"Well isn't that our luck." Arcee said with a slightly disappointed tone as she relaxed beside him, while her Spark-mate pressed a button on his holo-interface and brought up a holo-screen.

"I forgot that my computer here would begin uploading reports and articles to my holo-tool not long after entering the house…" he started to reply while looking at the list that scrolled down before his eyes, until one in particular caught his attention.

"…wait, have you seen this?" he then asked while stopping the list at one report, which made Arcee look and read it's title.

"Orion's newest school Report, no I haven't. I've been busy with Tali and have not had a chance to check our mail yet." she said back, before Jack then tapped the report and made it fill the holo-screen.

"Well then, let's see how our Son has be doing at School this past year." he then said as the pair settled down on the sofa and started reading the text before them, only for the older Darby eyes to widen as he came to it's grades section.

"Wait, these are not as good as last years ones…" he started to say with a disappointed tone while comparing them with last year's ones, a concerned look appearing on his face as he turned to the Femme.

"…has he said anything to you during this year?" Jack asked, making his Spark-mate shake her head in return as her face mirrored his.

"Orion would say that school is just fine, so I assumed it was. I mean he has been getting good grades every other year."

"I know that…" the Human Prime started to say, only for his own thoughts to cut him off.

'_Orion can't be allowed to lose focus, not with the destiny that lies before him._' he thought, which made him stop and look at the fire-place in a trance-like stare. Arcee noticed this and waved her hand in front of his face, regaining her Spark-Mate's attention.

"…what, what is it?" he replied with a confused tone and look, earning a concerned expression from the blue-haired Femme in return.

"You alright Jack? You just stopped talking and began staring into the fire, almost like you were hypnotised." she said back, which made Jack shake his head and give her a reassuring look.

"…No, no. I am fine, just a little tired I guess." He replied with a slight smile, which lessened the concern on Arcee's face in response.

"Okay, so what do you want to about Orion's grades dropping?"

"I should have a chat with him, get him back on track with his school work." the older Darby replied as he started to get up from the Sofa, only for his Spark-mate to stop him as they heard what sounded like a Shuttle passing over the house closely.

"That will have to wait…" she began to say while standing up, a smile appearing on her face as she looked down at him.

"…since I am guessing that's Chromia and her family arriving outside." the Femme added with a hopeful tone, before Garrus and Tali walked down the stairs and saw them.

"Hey guys, Chromia, Ironhide and Quickstrike are here. Let's go and greet them." the Turian said in an enthusiastic tone as he and his Quarian Partner held hands as they entered the hallway, gaining a smile from Arcee as she looked back at them.

"We'll be right there…" she started to say, before returning her attention to Jack.

"…come on Jack, let's go and enjoy everyone's company and then afterwards, you, Orion and I can have a family discussion about his school grades." she said in a caring and gentle tone as she held her hand out to him, which brought a smile to the Human Prime's face as he looked into her eyes and took her hand in his own.

"Yeah, we can do that…" he replied while standing up beside her, before the pair walked hand in hand out of the lounge and joined their friends outside on the porch as Chromia's Shuttle landed beside theirs.

"I love you Arcee." he then gently whispered in to his Spark-mate's ear as they waved at the new arrivals, making the Femme blush slightly as she looked back at him lovingly.

"I love you too Jack."

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Meanwhile there was a sudden flash of light, causing Orion to open his eyes and immediately take in his surroundings with a confused look on his face. For the blue-haired Bot found himself in a dimly lit room, lying in bed with a thin duvet sheet covering the lower-half of his body up to his stomach.

'_Where am…_' he started to think before glancing hearing a steady and soft breaths coming from his right, making him glance over to see the slender form of an Asari sleeping beside him with the same duvet draped over her waist and exposing her blue back to him.

'…_Liara!_ he added with confusion clouding his mind as he took a second look around the room, noticing that he was actually in their bedroom, which sparked his memory as he sighed and sunk his head back into the soft puffy pillow.

'_Okay, that was one hell of a dream..._' he started to think to himself while listening to the sound of his Wife sleeping peacefully next to him, but this soon stopped as something dawned on him and made Orion's eyes widen slightly in return.

'…_wait, what was it that happened again?' _the Darby thought while trying to remember the details of the dream he had just experienced, only to come up blank.

'_I could have sworn that I remembered it all as I woke up…_' he added before a sound from outside suddenly caught his attention and made the Bot look over to the window, which was covered by the dark blue curtains. This earned a curious look from the Prime as he slowly pulled the duvet off him and got out of bed, doing his best not to disturb Liara. But as he moved his legs over the edge of the bed, he looked back over his shoulder and saw that she was still asleep, which brought a slight smile to his face.

'_Nothing would make me want to wake her right now._' he thought before returning his focus to the window as he stood up and walked over to it, then reaching out and pulling the left curtain away to reveal the window and the view beyond it.

'_I don't see anything…_' he started to think as he looked out at their view of the coastline, which was basked in white light coming from the full Moon that was present in the cloudless night sky. But Orion was quickly cut off as a Bat suddenly flew up into view as it passed by, making the Bot flinch as it surprised him.

'_What the hell!_' he thought before taking a deep breath and calming himself, which made him sigh and smirk as he shook his head.

"Orion, are you alright?" a familiar voice suddenly spoke up from behind the blue-haired Man, which made his eyes widen as he turned around to see Liara sitting up and looking back at him with a curious expression.

"Yeah… it was just a Bat." he said back with a smile, trying to hide the embarrassment he now felt. But the Asari merely cocked her head and looked back at him with a knowing smile, one that he knew saw straight through his act.

"Oh really, then I want to see it too." she said before getting up out of the bed, revealing the white silk nightdress that showed off her athletic figure as she walked around the bed to his side.

"You don't need to get up, it's already gone." the Bot replied while gesturing to the window, but Liara ignored his hollow plea as she gently brushed past him, with her exposed blue skin touch his own bare chest as she looked out of the window. It felt like electricity to the Bot and instantly made his Spark warm, making the Prime sigh as he turned to look out of the window with her.

"Well since this Bat managed to lure you from our bed, then it's only right that I find out if it is competition for me." Liara replied with a teasing tone, one that brought a smile to the Bot's face as he blushed a little.

"You don't have competition Liara." he said back as he looked lovingly back at her, which made her smile widen as she turned her attention to him and saw his slightly red face.

"I know…"

The Asari then looked back out of the window, as did her Husband while he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's a nice night, not a cloud in the sky." she observed, gaining a nod from the Bot in return.

"Yes it is, nothing but the Moon and the stars shining down upon us." he replied before the pair just continued to stare up to the sky, but then Liara turned her attention to Orion and gave him a curious look.

"So...going to come back to bed now?" she asked with an inquisitive smile, only for the Bot to shake his head gently in return.

"Not right now, since I don't feel tired." he said back, which brought a confused look to the Asari's face.

"But you were only…" she began to reply while turning her attention to the holo-clock that sat on the night-table beside his side of the bed, noticing that it said Twelve Thirty Two.

"…an hour ago, we went to bed an hour ago and you're not tired now?" Liara continued with a confused tone, which made the blue-haired Bot shrug his shoulders.

"I can't explain it…" he started to say back as his Wife returned her gaze to his own, noticing a thoughtful expression upon his handsome face.

"…but I did have the most strangest dream."

"A dream? What was it about?" the Asari then asked with a curious tone as the pair stood beside the window, while her Husband shook his head gently in response.

"That's the thing, I don't remember. I mean when I woke up, it was clear in my mind...or at least it felt so. But then in just a moment, it was gone." Orion replied with a tinge of frustration in his voice, which made Liara put her arms place her hands on his arms and look him in the eye.

"Perhaps if we meld, I can help you remember it or at least some of it's details?" she then asked with a caring tone, but the Prime gave her gave her a loving smile in return as he looked back at her.

"I appreciate the offer Liara, but it won't be necessary. It was just a dream after all…" he said back while looking over to the bed, which made the Asari do the same.

"…and you should get back to sleep, since we do have a busy day tomorrow." the blue-haired Bot added, making her look back with a knowing smile.

"Yes, but that means you too. I do not think Quickstrike and Ser-Ket would be impressed when they arrive tomorrow and see that you are half-asleep, do you?" she replied, which brought a defeated slight-smile to Orion's face as he sighed.

"Yeah, you win." he replied with a slightly sheepish tone , making her smile widen as she stared into his eyes.

"I always win Orion, now come on back to bed. You can hold me until we both fall to sleep." she said back while gently squeezing his hand, making the Bot smile back as she led him back to the bed.

"Liara, I can't think of anything I would want to do more." Orion said back with a loving tone as he smiled back, before the Asari then led him back to the bed.

But just before the pair could get under the duvet once more, a baby's crying could suddenly be heard outside their room. This gained a sigh from Liara as she sat on the bed while holding a part of the duvet in her hands, while the Prime gave her a knowing look.

"I guess Myra's diaper needs changing…" he started to say, only for the Asari to cut him off as she nodded back in return.

"Yeah, it's my turn too." she replied while starting to get off the bed, only for the blue-haired Bot to stop her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah it is, but I'll take of it this time." he replied with caring tone, making his Wife look up at him as he stood over her.

"You sure? You're never usually volunteer when it's not already your turn." she said back with an unconvinced tone, which made the Prime nod back.

"That is true. But you're tired right now, so I'll cover for you."

Liara simply smiled back knowingly, before lying back down and pulling the duvet over her body once again.

"Alright then, thank you Orion…" she began to say back, while her Husband turned around and headed for the door.

"…have fun." the Asari added as he grabbed the door handle and started to open the door, only to stop halfway through the action and look back at her as a cautious look appeared on his face.

"Is it too late for me to change my mind?" Orion asked, remembering the 'not-so-fun' times he has already had with changing his Daughter's diapers. But Liara just turned on her side, resting her head on her hand as she smiled at him.

"Yes it is, now go on." she replied with a teasing tone, which made the Bot sigh and shrug his shoulders in defeat as he opened the door fully.

"Okay…" he said back before walking into the corridor and gently closing the door behind him.

The Prime did not have to walk far to his Daughter's room, since it's door was directly on his right as he stopped and took a breath before opening the door and entering. The room was dimly lit by it's wall-lamps, with one positioned in the middle of three of the four walls that made up the room. It was enough light for the Bot to see what was in there without waking up Myra, with Orion walking directly to the cot that stood in it's center as it's tiny blue occupant continued to cry loudly.

"Hey Myra, it's okay..." the Prime said softly while gently picking up the infant Asari out of her cot, before cradling her in his arms.

"...Daddy's here, my little Princess." he added while suddenly little-Myra started to calm down, as though just being held by him was enough. The blue-haired Bot then smiled as he looked down at the baby in his arms, watching as she completely stopped crying and stared back at him with what could only be described as a curious expression.

"Okay...that was fast...?" he then started to say, before noticing that his Daughter's diaper was bone dry and also did not feel full of anything either.

"...you didn't leave me a surprise either..." Orion continued with a questioning and yet caring tone, while little-Myra just kept her blue eyes on him.

"...and you don't have a fever." he added while placing his hand on his Daughter's forehead, noticing that her temperature was fine. He then noticed the little-Asari watching his hand like a hawk as he pulled it away, which then made him move it left to right as he observed her eyes focusing on his appendage like a hawk.

"Did you just want mine and your Mother's attention?" he then asked, which regained the Baby's attention as she stared back at him with what could only be described as a look of innocence. This brought a smile to the Prime's face, one that was mirrored by Myra as she copied her Father.

"You did, didn't you…" Orion then said before he then started to tickle his baby-girl's stomach, earning the most cutest giggle from the small-Asari as his smile widened even more. But then he stopped and just held her in his arms, looking down with a loving stare as he watched the little Asari start to pant a little after giggling.

…well you don't ever have to worry little Princess, because you will always have mine and your Mother's attention…that's a promise." the Bot continued with a caring tone, while the Baby just looked back up at him curiously.

"So…" the Autobot Leader started to say, looking around the room before returning his focus to Myra.

"…you're tired, right?"

This gained a cute yet blank expression from the little-Asari as she looked up at him.

"…yeah, me neither." he added before his eyes fell on the crib-mobile that was hanging directly over his Daughter's cot, which brought another smile to his face as he saw the different ships that hung from it.

"So I guess I will tell you a story then." Orion said as he then put little-Myra back down in her bed and draped her soft blue bed-sheet over her tiny body, while she grabbed at one of his hands playfully.

'_She does have quite a grip, especially for an Asari that's just over six months old._' he thought affectionately, before she then tried to stick one of his fingers in her mouth to suck.

'_Ah…no, that's not your dummy Myra._' he thought before gently releasing his hand from hers and picking up the dummy lying beside her head, instead placing that in her mouth. His Daughter then started to suck on that instead, looking even more adorable in her Father's eyes as he then disconnected two toy ships from the mobile, with one looking like the Normandy and the other similar to a Merc Cruiser.

"You see Myra, the last time I was work…three days ago, my ship…the Normandy…" he started to say while gesturing to the Frigate in his right hand, which the little Asari looked up at and smiled from behind her dummy.

"…was ambushed by a Merc Cruiser with a cloaking device…" he continued while playing with both ships, bringing the enemy ship up behind the Normandy.

"…and in their first attack, damaged us and injured Jetstorm, our pilot and my friend."

The little Myra just kept her eyes focused on her Father as he moved the ships around overhead, completely enamoured with everything he did with them.

"So I took over the controls while he was looked after by Quickstrike and Ser-Ket, pulling the Normandy into a loop and getting in behind the enemy…" he described while showing the move to his young audience.

"…before then firing a spread of torpedoes into it and…" he then began to add, before a very familiar voice cut him off.

"…completely destroying the enemy and saving the Normandy."

This made Orion almost jump out of his skin, accidentally knocking the mobile and making his Daughter spit out her dummy as she giggled once again.

"Liara…I didn't know you were…, how long were you standing there?" he asked with an embarrassed tone to his voice, which made the adult Asari's smile widen in return as their Daughter continued to giggle while watching the ships moving around in the mobile overhead.

"Long enough…" Liara replied as she walked into the room and joined his side, before looking down at their baby.

"…this doesn't look like diaper changing to me." the blue-Woman added with a smile as she looked down at little-Myra, who calmed down and stared back up at her Mother with a smile, while Orion then fumbled through refitting the toy-ships to the mobile.

"…Yes well, Myra just wanted some attention…no diaper change needed." he said back, earning a knowing glance from his bond-mate.

"You do realise that goes against the very reason we moved Myra into her own room, so that she could get used to us not being around all the time." Liara replied, earning a lop-sided grin from the Prime as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say, when my little Princess needs me…I come running."

This made the Asari's smile widen as she sighed in response.

"I know what you mean, but still I think we should let our Daughter get some sleep." she said back.

"Yeah, in fact I think Myra agrees too." he said back with a smile while gesturing to the baby-Asari, who gave off the most adorable little yawn as her eye-lids became heavy. This brought a similar expression to Liara's face as she then bent over the cot and kissed her daughter's forehead, gaining another slight giggle from the little one as her tiredness started to take hold.

"Good night my sweet little Angel." she said softly, before standing up straight once more and looking back at her Husband who stared down at Myra lovingly.

"We should get some sleep too, don't you think?" she asked, which made the Bot nod back as he returned his attention to her.

"You won't get any…" Orion started to say back, before a yawn worked it's way out of his mouth.

"…argument out of me." he then finished as another embarrassed look befell his face, which only made the Asari stare back affectionately as she held her hand out to him.

"Let's go back to bed then." she said with an alluring tone, gaining a slight smile back from the Prime as he took her hand in his before looking back down at his baby-girl one last time.

"Good night Myra, sweet dreams my little princess." he said before both he and Liara then left the room as the little-one's eyes closed and sleep took her once more.

Once back in the corridor, Orion gently and slowly closed the door so that he would not wake his now sleeping Daughter. But when he then turned back to Liara, a curious expression appeared on his face as he noticed a thoughtful look upon her own.

"Liara, what is it?" he asked in soft tone, which snapped the Asari out of her thoughts as her eyes met his once again.

"I can't help but wonder what kind of person our little girl will become in the future or what she will have to deal with, don't you?" she asked, which made the Bot smile back affectionately.

"Yeah, of course I do. I think that's a given for any parent, no matter where who they are or what part of the galaxy they are from…" he started to say, which made his Wife nod back.

"…but if she is anything like you, Myra will grow up to be a strong and independent Woman." he continued as the pair looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Well…I think that she won't just be like me, because she should be somewhat like you too." she said back, while a thoughtful smile appeared on the Bot's face as stared back at her.

"What?" she then asked back curiously, which made the blue-haired Prime look to ground as he sighed happily.

"I don't know why…" he started to say before looking back at the door to his Daughter's room, which made Liara do the same as she followed his action.

"…but I have a feeling that our daughter will be just fine."

"Okay, you do know that I am still going to ask how you know that?" she said back with a slightly unsure tone, to which Orion simply shook his head gently in response as the pair then entered their own room.

"I did say I didn't know how, but what I do know is…" he started to say as he closed the door gently behind them, before looking back at his Wife with a confident smile.

"…that no matter what life throws at you, or how bad things can get…in the end things do work out."

"And you 'feel' that Myra is going to be alright?" Liara then asked with a curious tone as she sat on her side of the bed, while the Prime joined her on his side.

"I can't explain it, but yeah I do. No matter what our little girl goes through in life, she will be just fine in the end." he replied with a confident tone, which brought a smile to the Asari's face as she looked into his eyes.

"If you believe that, then so do I..." she said as the pair then lied down, with the Bot pulling the duvet over them before his wife wrapped her arms around him.

"…I love you Orion Darby." she added as he mirrored her action and pulled her into an embrace as they relaxed in their bed and kissed.

"I love you too Liara Darby." the Prime then replied before the couple then lied in each others arms and fell asleep.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Elsewhere in time, Myra found herself surrounded by a bright white light which was almost blinding to her as she stood there in it's intense shine. But before the Prime could start to fathom exactly where she was, a familiar voice spoke out and echoed around her.

"Wherever you are Myra…good luck."

'_Kat!_' the Asari thought as her eyes widened as she recognised the voice of her lover, making Myra turn around in an attempt to pinpoint the direction that the Human had spoken from. But unfortunately the blue-Woman had to squint and cover her eyes, for the light's intensity was too much to handle.

'_How do I find Kat..?_' the Prime started to think before the white light suddenly brightened even more, completely bathing her armoured body in light as it encompassed her fully. But as the Myra kept her eyes covered by her hands, she suddenly heard another familiar voice speak up in front of her.

"Uh…Hello?"

This made the Asari remove her hands from her eyes and look directly before her to find none other than Sharptooth and his Dinobots standing just above her, looking back with surprised stares.

"What…?" Myra began to ask with a similar tone and look, before noticing that she was still in her Prime-Armour and was standing in the crater where she had defeated Vasir, in the exact same spot as a matter of fact. But before the young Darby could even say another word, another far more familiar voice spoke up from behind her.

"Myra…"

This made the Prime's eyes widen as she immediately turned around to see Kat standing beside the unconscious form of the Leviathan Leader, but the Asari just kept her eyes focused on the Human Woman who gave her an affectionate smile back as she looked her up and down.

"…you're back...and your okay." she added with a mixture of relief and confusion, while Myra started to walk up to her. But before anything else could be said, the blue-Woman pulled her lover into an embrace and kissed her, surprising everyone there as they watched as they watched the pair in wide-eyed shock. Even Kat was surprised, but only for a second before she returned the kiss and embrace in kind as their lips remained locked together as they forgot about the world around themselves and focused on each other.

"Don't they need to breath at some point?" Slash asked with a curious tone to his friends, earning an eye roll from Strafe, while their leader and Scorn ignored them and kept their attention on the two Women.

"Sorry about that…" Myra then said as the lovers pulled away just enough to look into each others eyes while remaining in their embrace, which made Shepard smirk back as she cut the Asari off.

"Sorry for what, that was perfect." she replied, causing the Prime to blush slightly in return.

"Thanks…but when I saw you, I just wanted to have you in my arms again…I feel like it has been an eternity since I last saw you."

"Really, but you only disappeared for a moment and then you were back…where did you go?" Kat asked with a curious tone and look, gaining a sigh from the Asari in return.

"It's a long story, but I will tell you everything later…I promise." she replied, which earned a nod from the Human Woman.

"Okay, I'm just glad that you alright."

Myra then stepped back and looked down at her gauntlets, which suddenly retracted back into her armoured forearms as if on some sub-conscious command from the Asari and revealed her healthy blue-skinned hands once more.

"Yeah, I guess the Matrix's light healed me and removed all trace of the virus." she said back before returning her attention to Kat, who was looking at her Lover's Prime Armour.

"And I have to say, you do look really good in that too." the young Shepard replied, making Myra's cheeks blush a little once more as she gently chuckled in return.

"Thanks, but I don't think Primus's remnant inside this Matrix had that in mind when the Armour was created." she said back while touching the center of her chest-plate, gesturing to the relic's location on her person.

"Glad to see you're back Myra, looking good as well." Sharptooth then said, gaining the pair's attention as the Asari gave him an appreciative smile.

"Thanks." she replied, before the Dinobot Leader then gestured to the unconscious Vasir lying at their feet.

"So what should we do with her?" he then asked, making both Myra and Kat look down at their defeated enemy.

"Let's get a Biotic dampner around Vasir's neck and make sure she is properly restrained..." the Prime began to say before being cut off as a Ground-Bridge portal appeared just away from the group, gaining their attention as they turned to see Vraz and several security officers and Medics exit the portal.

"Commander, it's good to see you are alright...considering how Omega Supreme looks right now." Sharptooth said, earning a nod from the Bot as he and his team joined them."

"Yes, we were lucky that Leviathan was deactivated when it was." he replied, which made Strafe gesture to the Asari who was still standing in the crater with Kat, who was connecting the dampner to Vasir's neck.

"Well the person to thank for that is standing just over there." the Dinobot-Femme added, gaining an understanding smile from the Autobot as turned his attention to the young Darby.

"Yes..." he began to say back, taking note of her new Prime-Armour as he joined the two Woman in the crater.

"...I think everyone knows who is our saviour today...Myra Prime." he then added while stopping directly in front of the Asari and saluted her, making the new Prime blush a little with embarrassment in return.

"Please, you don't have to do that for me." she said back with a humble tone, which only made Vraz shake his head as his smile widened a little more.

"But I do...we all do now, since the Morning Hope has kept a sensor lock on this area and broadcasted the events here to not only us on Omega Supreme, but to every ship in orbit as well..."

This earned surprised looks from the group as he continued to speak, with the Dinobots, Myra and Kat all keeping their attention solely on him.

"...and they all know that the Matrix has chosen a new Prime." he finished, his last sentence making Myra take a deep breath and sigh as those words hit her.

"So, what are your orders Myra Prime?" Vraz then asked, gaining a wide-eyed stare from the blue-Woman in response.

"Excuse me...?" she said back with a surprised tone, which made Kat stand beside her and take her hand in her own, gently squeezing it affectionately. This made the Asari smile slightly as she glanced at the ground for a second.

_'Thanks Kat._' she thought while returning the gesture, before looking back at Vraz.

"Well...our laws dictate as soon as a new Prime has been chosen, he or she will immediately take over as Commander of the Autobots and join the ISF Senate. These laws were put together by your Grandfather over five hundred years ago, with your Father doing the same when the Matrix was passed to him. The Senate will meet you in New Iacon, where they are putting together quite the celebration for you I understand." he added, bringing the surprised expression back to Myra's face once more.

"Wait, they already know?" she asked, which made the Bot nod back happily.

"Of course. The Morning Hope also sent the footage to the Senate, who I believe then broadcast it around the entire planet...in fact I would not be surprised to hear that the entire Federation hasn't heard the news by now, with Vasir's defeat and a new Prime being chosen." he replied as Kat smiled at her Asari, who looked back at the ground in shock.

"Good news travels fast, huh." the Wrecker said as she gently bumped her upper arm against the other's, gaining the Prime's attention as she looked back to her.

"I guess it does..." she replied with disbelief still underlining her words, before returning her attention to the Autobot.

"...so we are going to the Morning Hope, right?" she then asked with a breath, calming herself a little as she tried to regain some self control in front of everyone.

"Yes, It has been handed temporary Autobot Flagship status due to what happened to Omega Supreme and awaits your arrival. The Eudora too has docked with the cruiser, so Evac and Tolae are waiting for you too."

"Okay then..." Myra began to say as she glanced over to see two of the Security Officers pick up the still unconscious Vasir, watching for a second as they then carried her towards the swirling green vortex before returning her gaze to Vraz.

"...let's go." she said, earning a nod from the Bot.

"Then please follow me...Myra Prime..." he began to say, only to be cut off by the Asari as she raised a hand slightly.

"I just want you to know that as a friend, you can still just call me Myra, the same as my close friends and family. But officially...my name is now Mira Prime." she explained, which made the Commander nod back with an understanding expression.

"Mira Prime, okay I will let the Senate know Myra." he said back before starting for the portal, with the Prime, Kat and the others following. But Slash looked at the Asari with a confused expression, which did not go unnoticed by her.

"Wait a second, Myra and Mira both sound virtually identical. So why bother with a name change at all...Prime?" he asked with an unsure tone, bringing a knowing smile to the Darby's face.

"I don't have a clue, but are you really going to question the will of the Matrix?" she asked back, making the Bot look at the slightly raised silver Autobot emblem on her chest-plate.

"No...no, of course not." he answered back as he returned his stare to her face, bringing smiles to both Kat and Strafe's faces as the shook their heads in return.

"What about Omega Supreme, Vraz...?" Sharptooth then asked, making the Autobot turn and look back at the Dinobot.

"...you just going to leave him here in the desert?"

"No Sharptooth, Omega is severally damaged but still salvageable." he replied, which brought a smirk to Scorn's face.

"Tough little Autobot." he replied with a chuckle, which brought Vraz's attention to him as the Commander gave him a puzzled look.

"...little?" he asked back while looking between the Dinobot and the massive Autobot Guardian, who was lying on the desert floor away from them.

"Well...yeah, he is little when you compare him to the former City-Bot standing just over here." Scorn replied as he gestured to the dormant behemoth towering over them. But this just earned a happy sigh from Myra, while she walked hand in hand with Kat towards the Ground-bridge portal.

"Come on guys, let's go." she said back, which gained nods from both Bots as they quickly followed her and the others into the swirling energy vortex that quickly closed behind them.

A few moments later and the group were standing in front of an empty cell aboard the Morning Hope, while their enemy was escorted by two Autobots towards them.

"So where are you going to hold Vasir?" Myra asked as she, Kat and the Dinobots watched while Vraz's soldiers walked the former Leviathan Leader into her cell. There was only one seat, a bed and a toilet to greet her as she silently sat down on the former, before the Autobots locked her handcuffs to the seat and left. They then activated the door's energy field, sealing her in as she uncharacteristically remained silent and stared down at the floor with a defeated expression.

"She is going to be transferred to the Gravitron Prison we have built in the Hades Nexus, which is safely orbiting the local Quantum Singularity..." the Commander began to reply, only for Kat to interrupt him.

"So the ISF finally made use of the sensor readings the Normandy took of the Quintesson planet over five hundred years ago." she asked with a curious expression, which gained similar stares from everyone there in return.

"What? I remember hearing about that project before leaving the Wreckers." she began to say, before looking back at Myra with an affectionate and confident face.

"...plus, I know my history." she added with a wink, which made the Asari smirk back.

"Yes Kat, we did. But it was not like our scientists were sitting on the data for over half a millennium, we simply did not have a power-source strong enough to keep any station we built in orbit around any kind strong gravitational anomaly…let alone a black hole." Vraz replied, before the Prime looked at him with a knowing look.

"That is until the Synthetic Energon formula was stabilised, isn't that right Commander." she said back, earning a nod from the Autobot.

"That is correct Prime, the completion of the Synthergon formula has proven to be a godsend for the Inter-Stellar Federation…" he started to say while she, Kat and the Dinobots listened. But then everyone's attention was caught by Slash sighing as he stared at Vasir with a disinterested expression.

"Are we done here?"

Myra looked back at her adversary and nodded in return, for her defeated adversary really did look beaten as she simply sat there in silence and continued to keep her attention away from those watching her, staring down at the floor with a blank face.

"Yes, we are done here Slash. I can take comfort in the knowledge that she will never again pose a threat to anyone ever again…and she knows it too..." she replied with a confident tone, before looking back at Vraz.

"…how is the permanent Biotic Dampner performing?" she then asked, which made the Autobot activate his holo-tool and look at the readings on it's screen.

"Everything is in the green, the device is working at a hundred percent." the Commander answered, making Kat look at the screen with a curious expression.

"Vasir will be unable to remove it?"

"No, the permanent dampner has been made in a way that once it is locked around a Biotic's neck, it can never be removed, not by her, not by any Autobot….not by anybody. She is now powerless…" he was in the middle of saying, before the Prime smirked and cut him off.

"It's like I just said, Vasir will no longer pose a threat to anyone ever again. She has no abilities, no power, no allies...nothing. She can look forward to nothing more than living the rest of her life in a cell with 'nothing'.." the Asari said, only for her Human Lover to finish her words.

"Which is as far removed from what she was trying to achieve, making her live with her failure."

"Exactly…" Myra then replied with a nod, before taking one final look at the former Leviathan Leader.

"…and I think I have spent more than enough time on her now, so let's get out of here." she added, which made Vraz and the others nod back, with the Commander looking back at the two soldiers who stood at either side of her cell door.

"Close it up, we are leaving." he commanded, gaining a salute from the one standing on the left. Before he turned to the control panel behind him, only to stop as Vasir looked up at Myra and spoke.

"You may think you are done with me Myra, but I will always be on your mind." she said, gaining everyone's attention as they turned and looked back at her. But the Prime simply stared back with a disinterested expression as she shook her head.

"No you won't be, because I have far more to live for now…" the younger Asari started to say, before glancing at Kat and then back to Vasir, which did not go unnoticed by the Human who smirked in response.

"…and I will no longer waste another moment or thought on you." she added before turning away and walking off, quickly followed by the others as the soldier then continued with his task as he activated the door control. This earned a surprised and almost hurt expression from the former Leviathan Leader as she stared out at them, before the thick metal door slid down over the energy barrier and sealed her away.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

"So now that we have dealt with that little matter, what's next is on the agenda?" Myra asked as she and the others walked through one of the Morning Hope's many identical corridors, making their way to the Cruiser's CIC as they passed numerous crewmen who would all stop and salute the Prime.

'_I don't know if I will ever get used to that._' she thought while trying to hide her embarrassment and slight annoyance, but this gained Kat's attention as she saw through the Asari's act and so slipped her hand into the blue-Woman's and gently squeezed it as Vraz began to speak.

"Well Prime, once the fleet has completed it's repairs…" he began to say, before looking at his holo-tool as the two lovers sneaked affectionate glances at each other.

"…which should be inside of the next hour, we will be setting course for New Iacon…" he then continued, only for the Prime to cut him off as she nodded back with an understanding if nervous look.

"Ah yes, the celebration." she said back, earning a smile from the Commander as he returned his attention to her.

"It is going to be quite the celebration, the first real party in five hundred years that everyone in the Federation will be able to enjoy." the Autobot said back, which brought smiles to the Dinobots faces as the group stopped by the nearby elevator.

"Well in that case, we should get ourselves ready for it…since we Dinobots have quite the reputation at parties." Sharptooth said, making Myra, Vraz and Kat stop and look back at them curiously.

"Seriously?" the Wrecker asked with smirk, gaining nods from Slash and Scorn while Strafe simply rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, the original Dinobots were quite the party crashers back in the day." Scorn replied enthusiastically, making the Femme sigh.

"It's true, no party was complete without Grimlock or one of his team trashing something in the name of fun." she added, which earned a cautious smile from Vraz in return.

"Well, at least stay in your best behaviour…at least until the party actually starts." he said, gaining smiles from the Dinobots as the elevator door opened and they entered it.

"No promises Commander…Prime." Sharptooth then teased before the door closed behind them, leaving Myra and Kat with the Autobot.

"Dinobots…" he sighed before his attention was caught by his com-link activating, while the Asari and Human smirked at each other.

"Commander Vraz, go ahead…they are…okay, we will meet them there…Vraz out." he replied while tapping a key on the Elevator's control panel, which made the Woman give him a curious stare.

"Alright, change of plans…we are not going to the CIC." he said in a cryptic tone as the door opened to reveal an empty elevator awaiting them, before gesturing to the pair to enter.

"Why? Where are you going to take us now?" Myra asked, to which the Commander would only smile back.

"You'll see, come on." he said before entering the elevator, with the pair following him as the elevator door closed behind them.

A moment later and the elevator door opened, making Myra and Kat smile as they saw Evac and Tolae waiting for them.

"Hey guys." the Pilot said with a lop-sided grin as the pair walked out of the elevator and approached the couple, while Vraz watched with a smile on his face.

"It's good to see you." the Prime said in a happy tone as she pulled the Bot into an embrace, while Kat gave the Ardat-Yakshi a warm hug in return.

"And you…" Evac replied before they pulled away, allowing him to look at his friend's new armour.

"…but should I actually salute you now?" he then asked with a cheeky tone, which made Myra shake her head as she chuckled to herself.

"No, that won't be necessary Evac."

"I like your new armour?" Tolae then said, gaining Myra's attention.

"Thanks…" she started to reply, before glancing down at the armour with a disbelieving expression.

"…though I still think I am dreaming right now."

This earned a smile from Kat who placed her hand on her Lover's armoured shoulder, making the Asari look over to her.

"Well I have an idea on how we can solve that little predicament…" she began to say, earning a questioning smile from Myra.

"How?"

"…take off the armour and I'll show you." the Human Wrecker added, gaining curious looks from their friends in return.

"And how do you do that?" Tolae asked, which brought a knowing expression to the Prime's face as she looked around at them.

"Well if I remember correctly, my Father said that he could control his Prime Armour by just thinking what he wanted it to do, so let's see…" she then began to explain, before a thoughtful look appeared on her face.

'_Right arm retract._' she then thought which the armour automatically obeyed, with the pieces covering her entire arm and hand receding up to her shoulder, exposing her blue skinned arm to the others as they watched with wide-eyed interest.

"Wow, that is impressive." Evac replied, earning nods from both Vraz and Tolae as Myra smirked at what she had done.

"So what did you have planned Kat…?" the Prime then began to say as she looked over to Kat, only to be cut off as the young Shepard pinched her forearm.

"Ouch!" the Asari replied with a slightly annoyed tone and look, gaining an affectionate smile from the Human, one that eroded her lover's frustration almost instantly.

'_Damn, it's impossible for me to stay annoyed at her._' she thought as a smile appeared on her face while sighing, while the Human Woman affectionately rubbed her arm.

"Well I guess that proves it's no dream Myra…" she started to reply, gaining a unified chuckle from the others as the Asari's cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment as her armour then re-covered her arm once more. But just as she was about to say something else, the Wrecker's attention was caught by the appearance of someone who just came round the corner at one end of the corridor, which was directly behind Myra as she smiled. This did not go unnoticed by the Prime, which made her look at her Lover with a curious smile.

"What is it?" she asked, regaining Kat's attention as her smile widened a little more.

"I think you should look for yourself." the Human Woman replied, before gesturing to look behind her. This made the young Darby look behind her, before her eyes widened at who she saw.

"Hello Myra." a familiar voice spoke, which made the Asari's smile widen in return. For Myra found herself staring at Ser-Ket who was sitting in a hover-chair directly in front of her.

"Aunt Ser-Ket..!" she exclaimed happily while rushing to the former-Predacon's side, kneeling down in front of her as the older Woman took her hand in her own.

"It's good to see you." Ser-Ket replied, gaining a nod from her Niece as she gently squeezed her hand affectionately.

"And you, though I was not expecting you to be up and around yet." Myra said back, which earned a smirk from her Aunt as she looked down at her hover-chair.

"Well I won't be walking for a little while as my back heals, but this chair at least means I am not bound to a single place." she replied with an appreciative tone, gaining a nod from the Prime in return.

"I'm glad that you're alright, I mean when I heard what happened…" she started to say, only for the former-Predacon to cut her off as she placed her other hand on top of her Niece's.

"That's in the past Myra, there's no need to dwell on it. Besides, I hear the one responsible is now paying for her crimes." Ser-Ket cut her off as she smiled at her Niece, gaining a nod from the Asari in return.

"That's right, I stopped Vasir's plan with the help of my friends and she is no longer a threat to anyone anymore."

"I always thought that you would, which is why I did my best to make sure that the ISF left you alone after you left to pursue her on your own." the Femme replied, which made the young Darby smile back.

"I wanted to thank you for that too, since I always thought that I was on my own after leaving the Autobots." Myra replied with an appreciative smile, which made the former-Predacon merely smile back.

"I did promise your Parents that I would always look out for you, I wouldn't be a very good Aunt if I hadn't."

"You're the best." the Prime said back, which made the Femme blush slightly before returning her gaze back to Niece.

"Well I am very proud to be your Aunt, seeing the things you have accomplished. And I know in my spark that your Parents would be as well..." she started to reply before her eyes fell upon the Autobot insignia on the Asari's chest-plate.

"...plus I see that you received a promotion." the older Woman added with a proud tone, bringing Myra's attention to her armour as she pointed towards it.

"Oh yeah, I'm the new Prime…surprise." she said back, earning a knowing smile from her Aunt.

"You're just like your Father..." she began to say, gaining a curious expression from her Niece.

"...for he too was nervous when he became a Prime."

"Yeah, I remember him telling me so when I was a kid." the young Asari replied, making Ser-Ket nod back.

"Well he also turned out to be an excellent Prime, just as your Grand-Father had been before him and I have no doubt that you will just like them as well." the Femme said as her smile widened, which Myra could not help but mirror as her cheeks reddened slightly with embarrassment.

"Well when you put it that way, no pressure."

Having heard that sentence, Kat joined the pair and gave her Lover a

"Don't worry Myra, you won't have to see this through on your own as we will be by your side." she said as the Asari stood back up, taking the blue-Woman's hand in her own as she gestured back to Evac, Tolae and Vraz. The former-Predacon noticed her Niece and the Wrecker holding hands and could not help but smile before looking towards the other couple, who joined their side.

"Well guys, Tolae and I were planning on retiring from all of this after the battle…" he started to say as he and the Ardat-Yakshi too held hands, earning thoughtful looks from both Myra and Kat.

"…but we weren't counting on you becoming a Prime, Myra. So I can't simply walk away now, I mean just think of the kind of pilot you were get in my place…" the Bot said in a teasing tone, which made both Women chuckle. But then Evac's face became slightly more serious as he smiled slightly, one that was mirrored by Tolae who cut him off.

"What Evac is trying to say…is we will stay and support you in your new role, if you want us that is?" she asked curiously, but the Prime sighed as she looked between them and Kat.

"You know I would not want it any other way, we're a team after all…" she started to reply, only to stop and look at Vraz who was standing just away from them and looking at his holo-tool.

"…in fact, instead of having a new Flag-ship built for me. I would like to have my flag on the Eudora permanently, as it has been my home for a long time and I see no need to change it." she said, making the Autobot nod back in return as he looked back to her.

"Very well Prime, so I take it you will want to arrive in New Iacon on board your ship? I only ask because I have just been informed that the fleet is ready to head to the Capital now." he asked, earning a nod from the Asari.

"Yes, as long as the Eudora is ready?" she replied before turning to Evac, who gave her a thumbs up.

"Of course, since repairs are complete and she is ready to go whenever you are." he said back, which made the Prime turn to her Aunt.

"Want to fly with us, Aunt Ser-Ket?" she asked with a smile, one that gained a mirrored look from the Femme as she nodded back.

"There is nowhere else I would rather be, after you." she said back affectionately, earning a smile from Myra before she returned her attention to Vraz.

"Have the fleet follow us once we have disengaged from the Morning Hope, we will give the City a surprise before we land." she said, earning a knowing smirk from the Autobot in response.

"Alright Prime, I will inform the fleet myself." he said back before saluting her and turning around, heading away from the group as Evac took the lead.

"Okay, the Eudora is parked in the main shuttle-bay which is this way." he said before walking in the opposite direction, as Myra and the others followed him.

The Metropolis of New Iacon was a buzz with activity as the Sun set over the Capital's skyline, changing it's colour from blue to red as the star began it's descent. There was a party-atmosphere throughout the city as people partied in the streets, though the main celebrations were happening around the Decagon as people had flooded it's gardens. There was a Nine year old blond- haired boy standing with his parents next to the large Memorial wall that surrounded the garden's perimeter, and he was looking at one of the names inscribed on it's marble surface.

"Daddy, what is...Optimus Prime?" the youngster asked, earning his Father's attention.

"Well Cody, he was leader of the Autobots when they first arrived here on Earth, while also being the first Prime we ever came across. He was a very brave and heroic figure." the older Man replied, which made the Kid give him a confused expression in return.

"What's a Prime?"

The older Man looked back at his Son and was about to answer before what sounded like a clap of thunder echoed in the evening sky, making him look up and smile.

"Hey Cody, it's starting." he said, bringing a smile to the child's face as everyone looked up at the reddening sky to see a fleet of ships descending toward them.

The fleet was made up of Dreadnoughts, Cruisers and Fighters with the Eudora leading them all as all ships flew in formation while firing fireworks off as they passed over the City towards the Decagon. The sky lit up in a dazzling display made up of every colour imaginable, earning cheers from the citizens as they watched with amazement. The fleet then came to a halt and hovered over New Iacon as they continued launching fireworks, while the Eudora herself broke off and around the Decagon, performing a barrel-roll and revealing that it had a holo-version of the Prime's insignia on both sides of it's hull as it flew overhead before landing on the building's own shuttle-platform.

A few moments later and everyone's attention was caught as large holo-screens suddenly appeared around the city showing a close-up of the Decagon's main balcony as it's doors opened, making the citizens look either at the screens or at the building itself depending on their distance to it while the fireworks suddenly came to a stop as a large group of people came into view as they walked onto the balcony. The group was made up of several Senators and Admirals, with Nuwani leading the way alongside an Asian Woman in a black and red robe with light-blue highlights as they stopped and placed their hands on the railing before them, looking out at the masses who stared back up at them.

"Greetings Citizens of the Inter-Stellar Federation. I Senator Windblade have great news to share with you all, news that I believe many of you will already have heard. But considering the dark time our Federation has struggled through in the last few centuries, our Autobots…" she started to reply before gesturing to the Asari Admiral and her fellows, who nodded to the crowds in return.

"…have successfully defended our world from an Enemy that threatened to destroy not only ourselves and our children, but everything that our Alliance stands for…" the Femme continued as everyone went quiet as they listened intently.

"…but they did not do it alone, for they were led by a Woman who has been chosen by the very light of Primus's Matrix itself. And it was she who personally brought an end to this 'Leviathan' and saved our world. I am proud to present to you the new disciple of Primus and Leader of the Autobots, Mira Prime." the Femme added before gesturing to her right, which made the rest of the group separate to reveal Myra standing alongside her team and Aunt. But she could not help but stare out at the masses with a look of pure bewilderment and surprise as they cheered in return, so as Windblade gestured for her to come forward, the Asari looked at Kat who gave her an encouraging smile and nod back.

_'Okay._' the Prime thought before taking a breath and walking up to the hand-rail, stopping beside the Senator and noticing that her face was now being televised on all of the large holo-screens. But the young Darby kept her composure as the chest-plate of her armour retracted enough for her to take the Matrix crystal from around her neck, which then shifted into the more recognisable relic in her hands. And as her armour reformed itself, the Asari held the Matrix with both hands and lifted it over her head as it's crystal glowed so bright, it created a beam of blue/white light that reached up high into the sky. This made the crowds erupt as their cheering became almost deafening as they witnessed their new Prime standing before them.

'_Wow..._' Myra thought before glancing around her to see the Senators and Admirals applauding her, before her eyes fell upon Evac, Tolae, Ser-Ket and Kat looking back at her proudly, with her Lover beaming with an affectionate smile. This made the Asari's own widen more before she returned her gaze back to the cheering crowds as the ships overhead resumed launching fireworks into the sky as the Matrix continued to shine brightly.

_'It__ is__ finally over__ and __I am home__, at last__._" she thought as relief came over her because for the first time in what felt like a life time, she could finally see a light at the end of the tunnel...and it felt good.

**PRIME EFFECT 5**

Over a year later…

It was an warm Autumn's night in the town of Bolinas, a small coastal community that lies south-west of Drake's Bay. The sun had long disappeared beyond the horizon and banished the last embers of day for another night, allowing the stars to begin shining down from the clear darkening sky overhead. And it was at this same point, as it was every night that the towns street lights activated, shining a light for those who needed in the midst of night's embrace.

And it was outside the gate of Bolinas Cemetery that two more lamps came on at either side of the entrance, as did more lamps scattered throughout it's area. But then a Ground-bridge vortex suddenly appeared, it's green and blue swirling light overcoming that of the artificial lamps as Myra and Kat stepped out of it. The Asari was wearing her Prime Armour, while the Wrecker looked every bit the civilian, wearing a red T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and both showed off her athletic figure as she held what looked like a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Well here we are…" the latter began to say as she looked at the cemetery gates, while the Prime tapped the Autobot insignia in the center of her chest-plate. This made the armour retract and shift back into an octagonal disc, revealing Myra to be wearing a black pair of jeans and white T-shirt as she then placed the object into he right pocket.

"…are you sure you want to do this by yourself?" Kat then asked, gaining a nod from the Darby in return as she looked back at her Lover.

"Yeah, it's okay. I have held this off long enough, so I really should see to it now." she replied with an appreciative tone, which made the Human-Woman smile back slightly as she handed over the flowers.

"Don't say it like that Myra, because it is not your fault that we have been rather busy these past months. Just because you're a Prime now, doesn't mean that every problem is your responsibility." the young Shepard said back with a knowing tone, one that the Asari could not help but agree with as she sighed and nodded back in return.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I still have some way to go before I fully shake off that bad habit, don't I." she replied with a lop-sided grin, gaining a similar look from Kat as she stepped close and gave her Lover a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I know you can do it. It just takes practise." she then said while placing a hand on the blue-Woman's arm and gently stroking it affectionately, making her blush a little as she smiled back.

"So…what are you going to do in the meantime?" the Prime then asked with a curious tone, while Kat between her and the energy swirling around the vortex beside them.

"I will go back aboard the Eudora and help Tolae and Evac with their calibrations until you are ready to come back aboard…" she began to reply, before then looking back into her lover's eyes with an affectionate stare.

"…then we can go back to our new home….together."

This made Myra's smile widen as she thought about the two of them in their newly built home, which was actually less than a mile from the old homes of both her Parents and Grandparents.

"I am looking forward to it." the Asari said, making the Wrecker's own smile widen before both Women leaned in and kissed, feeling that spark of electricity between their lips as they pressed gently against each other.

"Well, I am going to go back to the Eudora now." Kat then said as the pair broke the kiss and pulled away, gaining a nod from the Prime in return.

"Alright, I will see you in a bit then."

With that, the couple then waved goodbye to each other before the young Shepard walked back through the portal, which then disappeared and left Myra standing alone at the Cemetery's entrance.

A moment later and Myra found herself walking through the Cemetery, taking note of it's wooden Church as she passed said building.

'_That church has been standing here for as long as I can remember…_' she began to think, taking note of it's new look of white painted walls and steeple and green roofing which was easily visible due to the night lamp shining brightly beside it.

'…_the people who own this do take real care of this entire area._' the Asari added while walking past the graves, which had a mixture of old, worn-looking headstones and the more newer-looking ones.

'_Well here I am._' Myra then thought as she stopped at three graves, which were located under a large oak tree. The Prime looked at each of the headstones, the one on her left read '_In loving Memory, June and William Fowler_'. The middle had inscribed on it '_Though on longer with us, their memory still shines bright, Jackson Darby and Arcee_'. The Asari then laid some flowers at both of these graves, standing quiet for a moment before turning her attention to the grave standing to her right. She then looked at it's headstone and read the message inscribed in it's stone, '_In most beloved Memory, Orion and Liara Darby'_.

"Hi Mom...hi Dad..." Myra then began to say, before she squatted down and placed the rest of the flowers in front of their headstone.

"...I would have liked to have visited you sooner, but since becoming a Prime I have just not had the time..."

A thoughtful look then appeared on the young Darby's face as she then brought out the Matrix crystal from under her shirt, looking at the relic as it glows gently in her hand.

"...since I have been dealing with the members of the ISF that had sided with Leviathan, just like Vok said I would be." she added before a slight smile appeared on her face.

"I know what your going to say Dad, who's Vok? I mean that Aeon did say that only I would remember what happened when you, Granddad and I fought together to protect everything from Xakron. But perhaps you do know now since you and Mom are one with the All-spark, in which case you know what I am going to say. I mean other than Kat and Aunt Ser-Ket, the two of you were the only ones who knew me best." the Asari continued while returning her gaze to the headstone as an ashamed expression appeared on her face, letting go of the crystal and allowing it to hang freely around her neck.

"I can't tell you how hard it was to carry on without either of you in my life, allowing myself to live in darkness for as long as I did..." Myra then started to say, before she then smiled while turning her attention to the ring that was on the ring-finger of her left hand.

"...but then I met Kat and she helped me see that there was more to live for than revenge. And now we engaged, due to marry in a few months, I could not be happier." she continued to say with a happy and relaxed tone to her voice, before returning her gaze to the headstone, to her Father's name in particular as a stoic expression befell her face.

"I never forgot the promise I made to you Dad, to live my life and to not let the past control me. I want you to know that I have and will always continue to live by those words, to make each and every day count for as long as I live." Myra added before standing back up, looking down at the grave with a more relaxed smile once more.

"Well I have to go now, but I promise that I will visit you more often in the future. So until then, this is good bye...I love you." the Asari added while placing a hand on the top of the headstone before turning around and walking away, leaving the graves behind her as she started for the Cemetery's exit.

As the Prime walked towards the Church, with the gates in sight just further past it. She began to reach for her Com-link, only to stop as a familiar young voice spoke from behind her.

"Hi Myra."

This made the Asari turn around to see a young blonde-haired girl was standing there, looking at her with a curious smile.

"Sari...hi." Myra said back with a surprised tone, earning a little giggle from the child in return. As this twelve year old lived with her Uncle and Aunt, who were Myra and Kat's nearest neighbours, living halfway between Drake's bay and Bolinas. And since the Asari and Wrecker had chosen to live there, they had become good friends with both Sari and her family.

'_This girl does remind me of myself when I was her age._' she thought before a thoughtful smile appeared on her face as a question came to mind, only to be stopped as Sari thought of the question first.

"So what are you doing here Myra?" the little girl asked, showing that curious and naive nature of hers.

"I was just visiting my Family's graves, it's been a long while since I have done that." the young Darby replied, making the child point behind her towards a pair of grave-stones just aways from the pair.

"So was I." she said back, which brought a slightly guilty look to the Asari's face as she looked over there and remembered.

'_Oh right, Sari lost her Parents in a Shuttle accident when she was only six years old, having to live with her Aunt and Uncle out of necessity. I lost my own parents, I mean we all do eventually. But Sari lost hers at such a young age, though I admire her for how well she has coped with that loss considering, because every time I have seen her…she has always been a joy to be around.'_ she thoughtwhile looking away for a moment, before her eyes fell upon a pink bicycle leaning against one of the lamp posts near the still open front-gates.

"And you rode all the way out here by yourself?" the Prime then asked, gaining a confident smile from the girl as she nodded back.

"Yeah, though I always had my com-link with me…" Sari said back while gesturing to her ear-piece, before her eyes widened as if she had just experienced a revelation.

"…wait! The last time I saw you and Kat, which was just after Christmas last year. You promised me that you would tell me a story, could you do that now…please?" she then asked with a pleading-like look, making Myra roll her eyes as she remembered that moment while a smile appeared on her face.

'_She does have a good memory, I have to give her that._' the Prime thought, before looking back down at her little friend.

"I did, didn't I. Well then, just give me a moment to let your Aunt and Uncle, as well as Kat know what is going on. And then I will tell you a story…" she started to say, which made Sari jump for joy in front of her with a burst of energy and enthusiasm.

"YES!" she exclaimed, earning a smile from the Prime as she activated her holo-tool and began typing a message for both Sari's family and for her lover. While Myra did this, her twelve year old friend had happily walked just a short distance away, stopping on the neatly mowed lawn and looked up at the clear star-filled sky overhead.

'_Okay honey, I still have some work to do up here, just let me know when you are ready for pickup…love you._' the message read from Kat, earning an loving smile from Myra before she then deactivated her holo-tool.

"Okay, so your Aunt and Uncle are both happy that you are safe with me right now…" she started to say as the holographic device disappeared from around her left-forearm, only to be cut off as the little girl spoke back.

"What about Kat?" she asked with a happy curiosity, making Myra turn around to see that she had moved just away from her on the lawn.

"Kat's fine with it, we will meet up later…" she then replied while walking over to Sari, who was looking up at the stars.

"So I see you have picked a spot." she observed, gaining a happy nod from the little girl in return.

"I like looking up at the stars and this is the best spot here, wouldn't you agree?" she said back, earning a nod from the Prime as she looked up at the star-field, which at this point reminded her of the view she had in the All-spark.

"Yes, it is a perfect spot…" she began to say, remembering something that she had been told by her own Father, who himself had been told by her Grandfather before him.

'_Those stars are the Sparks of those that have joined the All-spark.'_ she remembered Orion saying, though he did say that he had altered the original wording that Jack had heard from Primus himself. But as Myra looked up at the stars, she wanted to believe that maybe her family was up there and looking down on her now. This brought a smile to the Asari's face as she pictured her family's faces in her mind, before realising the perfect story to tell.

'_I will have to change or hold back some little parts and moments, but it can be done._' she thought before looking back down at her little friend, who just stared back at her with an eager smile.

"Okay, so what's the story about then?" Sari asked, making Myra's smile widen a little in return.

"My story begins at what some would say was the beginning of a great time for the people of Earth, though it would also be considered the end of a very long and hard fought war between both the Autobots and the Decepticons…" she started to say, only for the blonde-haired child to cut her off.

"You are on about the Great War." she jumped in eagerly, gaining a nod from the Asari.

"That's right and this story will follow my Grandfather…" she tried to continue, but once again the twelve year old interrupted her.

"You mean Jackson Prime, the first Human Prime."

This gained a sigh from Myra, who simply smiled back in return.

"Yes, but this was before he was chosen by Optimus Prime…." she started to say before looking up at the stars once more, with Sari mirroring her as they stared up into the clear night sky.

"…back when he was simply known as Commander Jack Darby."

**THE END**

**A/N: Well after two years and nine months, the Prime Effect series has now come to an end. I hope that you have enjoyed this series as much as I have had writing it and I want to thank you for reading it, as I greatly appreciate it. **

**Thank you :D**

**Apollo-XL5**

**The music I listened to while writing this chapter were:**

'_**Tessa' from Transformers Age of Extinction preview soundtrack**_** \- for the scenes where Jack, Orion and Myra all returned to their own times.**

'_**My name is Lincoln' from The Island Soundtrack **_**\- for the scene where Myra is celebrated as the new Prime in the Capital.**

'_**Enough for one life' from Assassin's Creed: Revelations **_**\- When Myra visits her Parents graves.**

'_**Vigil' from the Mass Effect soundtrack**_** \- for the moment when Myra meets Sari.**


End file.
